Price of love
by pich
Summary: Trad. Ron et Hermione dans leur violente dispute sur quand celle ci se fait enlever par des mangemorts. Elle est reussie à s'echapper.Ils decident alors tout deux de vivre l'amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre tout en le cachant à Harry. 'Ex Ilivinparis'
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer : je ne suis absolument pas la proprio des perso, lieux, néologismes, et tout l'univers de Harry Potter et je suis même pas la proprio de l'histoire car c'est une traduction d'une fic qui est publié sur Checkmated.com (site de fics en anglais spécialisé surtout dans les R/Rh voir parfois H/G) pour ceux que ça interresse. 

L'auteur est RogueSugah. C'est à elle que revient le mérite de la Fic.

C'est une fic assez  longue elle fait aujourd'hui 38 chapitre et elle est absolument pas terminée, je n'en connaît moi-même pas la fin.

C'est une Ron /Hermione (comme s'ils pouvaient être avec quelqu'un d'autre), c'est une relation assez passionné, comme les deux personnages principaux, bien sur il y a Harry et Ginny mais l'histoire est principalement vue par les yeux de Ron et de Hermione. Cette fic tient compte de la personnalité que JRK à donner à ses personnages, donc vous aurez bien un Ron et une Hermione très buté mais très passionné et donc quelques disputes en perspectives. Harry est encore quelque peu secoué et assez grognon, Ginny très perspicace, Fred et George égales à eux-mêmes, Krum toujours un canard boiteux et renfrogné sans son balais et la bande des filles gloussantes de Poudlard toujours là (Padma Parvati et Lavande).

L'histoire commence peu après la fin de la cinquième année, sur le chemin de traverse par une très grosse dispute entre R et Hr qui est avorté par…( vais pas balancer l'histoire quand même). L'histoire tient donc compte des 5 premiers tomes et donc de certains événements survenus à la  fin de la 5e année du trio dans le dpt des mystères.

Tiens à remercié Maëlle (qui publie aussi sir Ff.net) et qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger ma traduction (dit lui merci apparemment j'avais boudé les accents sur les « » et les « o » et je remercie encore une fois  RogueSugah de me laisser traduire et faire découvrir cette fic au fans francophones de R/Hr.

Voilà le Rating s'explique par plusieurs scènes qui arriveront un peu plus tard dans la fic et cela évite les problèmes.

Price of love 

Hermione Granger tira une chaise et s'assit à l'une des tables de la terrasse de Florian farfantome. Elle se dit a elle-même pour la centième fois aujourd'hui que ce rendez-vous était vraiment une erreur. Elle repensait à la lettre inattendue qu'elle avait reçu de la part de Victor Krum, deux jours auparavant. Il devait jouer une match contre l'Angleterre à la fin de la semaine, mais il l'y prévenait qu'il venait plutôt, juste pour la voir. Il semblait très excité par cela et il aurait été difficile de refuser son invitation. Du moins, elle essayait de s'en convaincre. Si seulement, elle avait eu le cran de lui répondre immédiatement et de refuser en … euh, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, en mentant. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas lui avouer la vraie raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas le rencontrer au chemin de Traverse.

Tu sais Victor, que c'était fini avant d'avoir commencer. Tu sais que j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre et c'est pour cela que nous ne pouvons être que des amis. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué de nombreuses fois. De plus, il s'avère que ce quelqu'un a deux frères très fouineurs qui ont tourné l'indiscrétion en une forme d'art. Ils viennent juste d'ouvrir une boutique à moins de 200 mètres' de l'endroit où nous devons nous rencontrer et je ne veux vraiment pas qu'ils nous voient, tu peux le comprendre, n'est ce pas ?

_Bien sur, il n'aurait pas pu comprendre. Pourquoi je ne lui ai tout simplement pas dit que je passais mes vacances avec mes parents et que je n'avais pas l'autorisation de quitter ma ville ? Cela aurait été nettement plus facile, _Hermione repensa au fait qu'elle était là à l'attendre._ Tu sais pourquoi, _se répondit-elle à elle-même._ Je lui ai déjà dit, à plusieurs reprises, pourquoi, mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre, mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Je dois absolument lui faire comprendre, jamais rien ne se passerait entre eux, je dois le faire, je lui dois au moins cela._

Hermione était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue de l'arrivée de deux de ses camarades d'école, Padma et Parvati Patil c'était, en effet, installées à la table d'à coté.

«Bonjour, Hermione» dit Parvati, en plongeant sa cuillère dans son Sunday

« Oh ! » Répondit Hermione, prise au dépourvue «bonjour, c'est une bonne surprise de vous voir toutes les deux, vous venez déjà acheter vos fournitures scolaires ? »

« Non, nous avons simplement rendez-vous avec quelques amis, et toi ? » Demanda poliment Parvati.

« Idem. » Répondit Hermione.

« Oh ! Tu as rendez-vous avec Harry ? » Demanda Parvati qui semblait plutôt existée.

« Euh…, »Commença Hermione «pas vraiment, j'ai rendez-vous avec… »

« Ooooo, regardes, » cria Parvati en pointant du doigt, quelque chose par delà l'épaule de sa sœur. « C'est Victor Krum. »

Il marchait vers elles, d'un pas traînant, le front plissé, l'air plus maussade que jamais. Hermione nota qu'à moins de deux mètres derrière lui s'accumulait un groupe d'adolescentes qui chuchotait entre-elles.

_Oh génial, _pensa t-elle_, et je vais devoir faire cela devant son fan club._

__

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle de bain, elle était envahie par la vapeur, Ron Weasley eu le choc de sa vie. Quelqu'un d'autre était dans la pièce, quelqu'un de trop petit pour être l'un de ses frères. Bien qu'il ne pu expliquer comment, il savait que ce quelqu'un n'était pas sa sœur. Il était là debout, réfléchissant à cette découverte inattendue. Le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta et il entendit le quelqu'un tirer le rideau de la douche. Malheureusement, la vapeur était trop épaisse et ne pu distinguer qu'une silhouette. Cependant, il pouvait affirmer que c'était une silhouette féminine. Il fit quelques pas afin de se rapprocher, et il fut desapointé de voir qu'elle portait déjà une serviette drapée autour de son corps. Elle était dos à lui, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était là. Il l'observa se pencher, ses cheveux mouillés tombant sur son visage et elle attrapa une serviette qui se trouvait parterre qu'elle utilisa pour sécher ses cheveux. Les yeux de Ron commencèrent à remonter le long de ses jambes, souhaitant intérieurement que la serviette ne remonte pas un peu plus sur ses cuisses. Elle laissa la serviette tombée à terre et elle se redressa, laissant ses cheveux retomber le long de son dos._ Elle allait se retourner._ Cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit moins d'un second avant qu'elle ne commence à le faire._ Elle va me voir._ Mais plus important encore, il allait découvrir qui elle était.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois » lui lança la petite brunette, quand elle se fut enfin entièrement retourner et qu'elle le vit.

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent au moment où il la vit lui lancer un sourire espiègle

« Qu'…qu'est ce que tu fais ? » bégaya t-il quand elle commença à se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, laissant tomber sa serviette à terre dans sa progression.

« C'est ton rêve Ron, » répondit-elle, léchant ses lèvres d'une façon aguichante en lui tendant les bras. « Je fais **tout** ce que tu veux »

« Mince » cria Ron quand il senti sa main descendre sur le devant de son pantalon et commencer à le déboutonner. « Hermione ! »

« Hermione ? »

Elle était partie. Il y a une minute, elle était là et maintenant elle était partie._ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ Il avait laissé sa conscience reprendre le dessus sur sa volonté. Quelque part dans son esprit, il se sentait ébranlé, mais il ne voulait pas la reconnaître. Il voulait l'ignorer et reprendre son rêve là où il s'était interrompu. Peut-être qui s'il l'ignorait son rêve reviendrait.

_Hermione dans la douche,_ pensa t-il._ Hermione dans la douche, _mais cela s'avéra inutile.

« Ron, réveille-toi. » Lui hurla une voix masculine qui était loin d'être la bien venue.

« Dégage. » Murmura t-il dans son oreiller, se détournant de la voix.

« Sort de ton lit, paresseux. » Hurla Fred en tirant la couverture.

« H ! » Cria Ron, attrapant son oreiller, pour essayer tant bien que mal de cacher son état, on ne peut plus excité.

« Rêver d'elle ne va pas t'aider. » Ricana Fred, en jetant un jean et un t-shirt au visage de Ron.

« Quoi…, je ne… » Souffla Ron son visage virant au rouge.

« Tu parles dans ton sommeil, 'tit frère. » Rigola Fred.

« C'est faux ! » protesta Ron, indign

« Mince, …Oh Hermione…HERMIONE ! » Rétorqua Fred avec une voix pleine de désir.

« Ferme-l ! » Hurla Ron à son grand frère «je n'ai pas dit ça. » Continua t-il._ Pas de cette façon._

« Oh si tu l'as fais, » rigola Fred. « Et ce n'est pas la première fois. »

Ron resta bouche bée, horrifié par cette révélation. Il faisait ce genre de rêve depuis un an maintenant._ Mon Dieu._ Il pensa aux implications que cela entraînait,_ si je parle en dormant, tout le dortoir doit être au courant !_

« Il est presque une heure de l'après- midi, je ne peux pas croire que tu sois encore au lit, lève-toi et habille-toi, » exigea Fred «nous avons du travail. »

« Mais…je suis en vacances » protesta Ron en enfilant son T-shirt bleu marine puis il se leva et se glissa dans son jeans.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, c'est un Ron pour le moins très mécontent qui descendit les escaliers qui menait à la cuisine, suivit de près par son frère aîné.

« Ici, » Fred lança une paire de chaussures au pied de Ron « Enfile-les. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille, » aboya Ron, balançant ses chaussures de l'autre coté de la cuisine et se jetant dans une l'une des chaises qui entourait la table. Il commença à fixer la table d'un air furieux « Je t'ai dit que je n'irai pas. »

«Aller o ? » Demanda Ginny qui était assise de l'autre coté de la table.

« Au chemin de Traverse, » répondit Fred « Hermione y est avec Krum »

Ginny se figea, le sandwich dans lequel elle s'apprêtait à mordre, s'arrêta à deux centimètres de sa bouche pendant une seconde, puis elle le laissa tomber. Cela lui prit un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne referme sa bouche cependant. « Oh… » Finit elle par dire, elle observait Ron très attentivement.

« Je ne peux pas le croire, » aboya Fred « Tu ne vas rien faire ? Tu vas juste rester là, assis et…ruminer. »

« Je ne rumine pas. » Répondit Ron, indigné.

« Oh s'il te plaît ! » Murmura Ginny tandis qu'elle rigolait. Cependant, elle ne le fit pas assez doucement  et son frère l'entendit. Ses yeux se mirent à la fixer immédiatement et la foudroyant du regard.

« Fred a raison, » l'informa Ginny, fixant ses yeux pleins de colère,  qui tressaillirent malgré lui. « Va lui parler. »

« NON ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Insista Ginny.

«Parce que c'est un sacré lâche, »  lui répondit Fred. « et tu oses prétendre être un griffondo… »

« Eh, pourquoi vous mettez autant de temps ? » Leur demanda une voix familière derrière eux. Tous les trois se retournèrent et virent la tête de Georges, flotter  dans la cheminée, entourée de flammes bleues. « Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, 'tit frère, sinon tu vas perdre ton oiseau. »

« Elle n'est pas mon… » Commença Ron à objecter.

« Alors pourquoi, tu gémis son nom dans ton sommeil ? » Ricana Fred.

« Ferme-l ! » Aboya Ron.

« Du calme, du calme, 'tit frère » tempera Georges. « Garde plutôt ça pour Krum. La dernière fois que je les ai vu, il la tripotait. »

Ces mots eurent un effet visible sur Ron. Ce qui n'était que de l'irritation envers ses frères, se mua instantanément en une rage folle. Ses yeux  étaient envahis par la colère, ses poings étaient étroitement serrés, et il essayait de ne pas imaginer cet enfoiré bulgare au nez cassé et à la démarche en canard touchant …_embrassant_... son Hermione.

Ginny réagit au commentaire de son frère. Sa bouche se ré-ouvrit sous le choc. « C'est un mensonge » Dit-elle quand elle eue enfin retrouvée sa voix.

« Ouais, c'est vrai, elle ne lui tient que la main, » Admit Georges. « Mais, c'est toujours par là que les choses commencent, tu sais ? »

« Si tu ne fais rien tu vas la perdre » Ajouta Fred.

« Elle a déjà fait son choix » Grogna Ron obstinément, en croissant les bras contre sa poitrine, fixant les autres les autres avec colère.

« Et comment aurait-elle pu faire son choix, » Questionna Ginny « quand elle ne sait même pas ce que tu ressens ? »

« Elle sait ce que je ressens pour Krum.»

« Pas pour Krum, pour elle, idiot. Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour ELLE. Comment peux tu espérer qu'elle te choisisse, si elle ne sait même pas que tu es intéress ? »

« Qui a dit que j'étais intéress ? »

Tous les trois roulèrent des yeux.

« Pour l'amour du ciel Ron. TOUT LE MONDE est au courant ! » Lui répliqua Ginny exaspérée.

« Tout le monde, SAUF Hermione, tu devrais dire » corrigea Georges

« Oh, très bien ! » Soupira Fred. « Reste un imbécile entêté, si tu veux, mais si tu n'y vas pas, moi j'irai.» Il eu un craquement retentissant et Fred disparu de la cuisine.

« Il a raison, » Ajouta Georges sur un ton espiègle « Je ne laisserai pas ma futur belle-sœur partir avec un autre homme. Même si c'est une star internationale de Quidditch. Nous allons lui montrer ton amour Ron… »

« PUTAIN D'ENFOIRÉS, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS INT... » Beugla Ron en sautant de sa chaise, mais le reste de sa phrase mourut au moment où Georges souria malicieusement et disparu du feu.

« M'man ! » Cria Ron, en courant vers l'endroit où il avait balancé ses chaussures. « Où est la poudre de Cheminette ? »

Voilà, à vous de voir si vous aimez, les reviews sont là pour que je le sache et aussi pour poser des questions sur le déroulement de la fic.

La suite sera sûrement publié demain, le chapitre 3 est traduit mais pas encore corrigé et le 4 en cours de traduction.

J'attends seulement vos réactions.

Ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence, je publierai car les chapitre ont tendance à prendre de plus en plus de volume à mesure que l'histoire avance.


	2. Chapitre 2: Dispute

**Disclamer :** je ne suis absolument pas la proprio des perso, lieux, néologismes, et tout l'univers de Harry Potter et je suis même pas la proprio de l'histoire car c'est une traduction d'une fic qui est publié sur Checkmated.com (site de fics en anglais spécialisé surtout dans les R/Rh voir parfois H/G) pour ceux que ça interresse.

L'auteur est RogueSugah. C'est à elle que revient le mérite de la Fic.

C'est une fic assez longue elle fait aujourd'hui 38 chapitre et elle est absolument pas terminée, je n'en connaît moi-même pas la fin.

C'est une Ron /Hermione (comme s'ils pouvaient être avec quelqu'un d'autre), c'est une relation assez passionné, comme les deux personnages principaux, bien sur il y a Harry et Ginny mais l'histoire est principalement vue par les yeux de Ron et de Hermione. Cette fic tient compte de la personnalité que JRK à donner à ses personnages, donc vous aurez bien un Ron et une Hermione très buté mais très passionné et donc quelques disputes en perspectives. Harry est encore quelque peu secoué et assez grognon, Ginny très perspicace, Fred et George égales à eux-mêmes, Krum toujours un canard boiteux et renfrogné sans son balais et la bande des filles gloussantes de Poudlard toujours là (Padma Parvati et Lavande).

L'histoire commence peu après la fin de la cinquième année, sur le chemin de traverse par une très grosse dispute entre R et Hr qui est avorté par…( vais pas balancer l'histoire quand même). L'histoire tient donc compte des 5 premiers tomes et donc de certains événements survenus à la fin de la 5e année du trio dans le dpt des mystères.

Tiens à remercié Maëlle (qui publie aussi sir Ff.net) et qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger ma traduction (dit lui merci apparemment j'avais boudé les accents sur les « » et les « o » et je remercie encore une fois RogueSugah de me laisser traduire et faire découvrir cette fic au fans francophones de R/Hr.

Voilà le Rating s'explique par plusieurs scènes qui arriveront un peu plus tard dans la fic et cela évite les problèmes.

**Réponses aux reviews**

Billy et menssa : je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews( j'ai suivit votre conseil , j'ai du chercher pendant 10min avant de trouver mais bon maintenant c fait. Je suis contente que la trad vous plaisent car je suis assez mauvaise d'habitude pour le français, j'ai la réputation d'avoir la plus mauvaise orthographe de l'UFR de Géo , j'arrive meme à me faire enlever des points sur mais devoir alors ke je suis quand même en 2e année de fac, et même ma prof d'anglais à critiquer mon français) enfin tout ça pour dire que je suis heureuse que la trad passe bien.

En ce qui concerne le couple Ron / Hermione je me prosterne devant vous j'adore vos fics et quand vous avez commencés à publier j'étais super contente. Je trouve aussi qu'il n'a pas assez de fic ron /hermione en français d'où mon idée de traduire « pride of love »et si vous cherchez une autre inconditionnelle du couple reviewez Maelle, je l'ai rencontré grâce à une review que j'avais laissé sur sa fic et depuis on est resté en contact et on est même allée voir le prisonnier d'azkaban ensemble.

Merci aussi pour ton mail Billy.

Selphie451 : voilà la suite !

Celeste.B : Merci pour tescompliments rougissement, je pense que pour mon anglais il n'y a qu'une seule personne à remercié c'est JRK herself car sans elle jamais je ne me saurais interressé à l'anglais, ça été dure mais maaintenant j'ai un niveau plutôt correct en anglais (la première fois j'ai mis plus d'un mois à lire le tome 5, aujourd'hui je met une semaine et je comprend bcq mieux et je peux même faire un inventaire des disputes de Ron et de hermione.) Pour ce ki est de la traduction il faut remercié Works et mon vieil Harraps. Merci encore pour ta review, faut je pense à aller reviewer ta fic « papa ».

Larmes de pluie :  et attends le premier chapitre c rien par rapport à l'ampleur de l'histoire

**L'eau à la bouche :** Bon bah ce chapitre c'est une l'arrivée de Ron au chemin de Traverse et une très violente dispute entre Hermione et Ron

**Chapitre 2**

« T'es pas dingue ? » Demanda Parvati, quand elle vit Krum s'en aller le pas traînant, fronçant encore plus les sourcils qu'a l'accoutumé.

« Pardon ? » Répondit Hermione, interloquée par l'hardiesse de la question. « Je ne me rappelle ni t'avoir invitée à épier mes conversations privées, ni t'avoir demandée ton opinion. »

« Mais…c'était Victor Krum.» Venant à la rescousse de sa sœur. Hermione resta bouche bée d'horreur.

« Je sais parfaitement qui c'était.»

« Pour qui l'a tu rejet ? » lui demanda Padma toute excitée.

« Cela doit être pour Harry, n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit Parvati « Pour qui cela pourrait-il être d'autre ? » Ajouta t-elle en ignorant l'incrédulité qu'affichait le visage d'Hermione et se méprenant sur la signification de la teinte cramoisie qu'elle avait prise, qui n'était pas d'embarrassement mais de colère.

« Ce n'est certainement pas pour Ron. » Répondit Padma en rigolant bêtement.

« Et qu'est ce que cela est-il supposé signifier ? » Grogna Hermione, plissant les yeux en fixant Padma.

« Rien, » Répondit trop vite pour que Hermione ne soit convaincue. « Il est mignon et sympa et tout mais… » Elle baissa sa voix comme si elle que seul Hermione puisse l'entendre, et continua. « Enfin, tu sais, il est juste pas de la même trempe que Viktor ou Harry »

« Pas assez célèbre à tes yeux, » Rétorqua Hermione, assez fort. « Où peut être que c'est après l'argent que tu en as ? »

« Moi ? » Padma fixait Hermione avec incrédulité. « Je ne suis pas celle qui sort avec des stars internationales de Quidditch »

« Eh bien moi non plus, et je vous serais gré à toutes les deux de gardez vos nez en dehors de mes affaires dans l'avenir »

« Oh allez, Hermione, ne réagit pas comme ça, nous nous voulions juste t'aider. Tu peux nous le dire. Pour qui as tu rejeté Krum ? » Redemanda Parvati avec impatience.

« J'aimerai bien aussi connaître la réponse » Déclara une voix familière venant de derrière Hermione. Ses yeux s'agrandirent instantanément sous le choc et la peur envahit son corps. _Maudit soi ces deux-là et leurs paires d'oreilles à rallonge._ Pensa Hermione tandis qu'elle se retournait pour faire face aux yeux bleus perçant de son meilleur ami.

« Ron, qu'…qu'est ce que tu fais l ? »

« Aurais-tu rompu avec Vicky ? » Demanda Ron, en ignorant délibérément la question.

« Ne l'appelle… » Commença t-elle par répliquer comme à l'habitude, avant de se rattraper. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« As-tu rompu avec Krum ? » Redemanda t-il, trop froidement au goût d'Hermione.

« N…non, » bégaya t-elle. « Enfin, pas techniquement. »

«Tu l'as plus que certainement fait » Déclara Padma bruyamment. « Nous avons tout entendu. »

« Il a apporté les tickets » Ajouta Parvati, pointant les tickets de Quidditch en question qui se trouvaient encore sur la table. « Et tu les as refusé. »

« Attend une minute, » interjeta Ron. « Il t'a donné des tickets pour le match de cette semaine, et… et… tu les as refus ? » Demanda t-il incrédule. « T'es dingue ! »

« Cela semble être le consensus général aujourd'hui » Répondit froidement Hermione, fixant toujours Ron.

« Et tu lui as aussi raconté que tu ne pouvais pas les acceptés, que ce ne serait pas bien, parce que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose que lui.» Continua Padma.

« Et, il a dit qu'il comprenait le fait que tu pouvais avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre, » Ajouta Parvati. « Mais ça ne signifiait pas que ses sentiments pour toi allaient changer et que tu pouvais toujours venir au match, même si ce n'était qu'en tant qu'amie. »

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda Ron, regardant maintenant Parvati et Padma, plutôt qu'Hermione. « Qui ? »

« Bah, Harry, bien sur, » Répondit Parvati, comme s'il était idiot. « Franchement, c'est ton meilleur ami. » Mais Ron l'envoya paître d'un mouvement de la main et se retourna vers Hermione.

« Qui est ce vraiment ? » Demanda t-il.

« C'est ce que pensait Krum » Insista Padma. « Il a même mit un point d'honneur à lui donner un ticket en plus pour qu'elle puisse venir avec Harry. »

« En fait, il m'en a donné deux en plus. » Rectifia Hermione en agitant les tickets comme s'il s'agissait d'un éventail. « Un pour Harry et un pour toi Ron » Continua t-elle, en prenant soin d'accentuer sa voix sur son nom.

Pendant une seconde, Ron ressentit, deux désirs contradictoires se battrent. Il était transporté de joie à l'idée d'aller au match, mais presque qu'instantanément, une émotion plus forte, plus primaire prit le contrôle de lui et envoya valser au loin ses sentiments d'euphorie. Son visage se contorsionna sous l'effet de l'immense sentiment de jalousie qui l'envahit et qui le poussait à éloigner, le plus loin possible, Hermione de Krum et pas seulement de Krum en fait, mais aussi tout les autres hommes de la planète_. Peut être pourrait-elle continuer à voir Harry, mais juste Harry ? Et quel autre abruti pouvait-elle aimée maintenant ? GRRRRRR ! Si seulement, elle pouvait me donner les tickets et aller s'enfermer pour le reste de l'été. Mais elle ne le ferai certainement pas,_ pensa t-il.

« Je pensais que tu avais dit avoir refuser les tickets. » Dit finalement Ron quand il eu enfin retrouver sa voix.

« Je l'ai fait, » Répondit tout simplement Hermione. « Il les a laissé au cas où je changerai d'avis. »

« Et tu l'as ? » demanda t-il.

« Est-ce que tu veux aller au match Ron ? »

« Hein ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux les tickets ? » Demanda Hermione. « Est-ce que tu veux aller au match ? »

Ron la regardait attentivement, il sentait le piège. Il ne savait pas comment lui répondre, sans danger.

« Est-ce que**_ TU _**vas y aller ? » se risqua t-il à lui demander, ne réalisant pas que cela sonnait plus comme une accusation que comme une question.

« Non » Répondit Hermione le fixant. _Imbécile,_ pensa t-elle en voyant son visage s'éclairé._ Ca fait des années qu'il me fait des histoires avec Krum, qu'il le fait soit disant pour moi et mes intérêts…mais ce n'est qu'un tas de mensonges. Crétin insensible. Mais maintenant qu'il peut en retirer quelque chose de tout cela, c'est différent, pas vrai ? Peu importe s'il aime bien ou non Krum, tant qu'il peut le pistonner et lui donner des tickets de premières classes pour tous les matchs. Oooooh, il me donne envie d'hurler._ Elle plissa plus encore les yeux et attendit qu'il parle._ Allez, demande moi les tickets, si tu oses ?_ Dit Hermione avec ses yeux. Ron plissa juste les yeux et la fixa droit dans les yeux. _Je vais lui montrer. _Pensa Hermione, les coins de sa bouche s'élargissant pour former un sourire malicieux et pour sa complète horreur, elle commença à déchirer en lambeaux les tickets.

Parvati et Padma en restaient bouche bée.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Aboya Ron, attrapant ses poignets pour l'arrêter. « As-tu la moindre idée de la valeur de ces tickets ? »

« TU LES VEUX TANT QUE CA ! » Hurla Hermione « TIENS, PRENDS-LES ! » Et elle balança les morceaux sur la poitrine de Ron.

Ron regarda les lambeaux déchirés qui étaient tombés à ses pieds puis releva la releva la tête jusqu'à que son regard rencontre les yeux en larmes qui se trouvaient en face à lui.

« Vas-y » Dit Hermione avec une voix froide et calme qui lui donna des frissons. « S'ils signifient plus pour toi prends-les. Je suis certaine que tu pourras les recoller magiquement une fois à la maison »

C'était un défi et il le savait. C'était un test. Il n'avait pas l'intention de flancher._ Elle veut jouer à ça ? Elle veut savoir si je me soucie plus d'elle ou du Quidditch,_ pensa Ron, tandis qu'il la regardait croiser les bras d'un air furieux et qu'il essayait de tenir son corps à l'écart du sien et de ses yeux fières._ Elle est tellement jolie quand elle est fâchée. ARRETE CA WEASLEY ! Ce n'est pas le moment. _Malheureusement, tandis que son mental bataillait encore, son corps sembla se rebeller. Avant même d'avoir pu réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il s'était déjà baissé pour rassembler les morceaux de tickets. Il fût horrifier quand il entendit l'âpre soupir d'admission retentir au dessus de lui et qu'il réalisa enfin ce qu'il était en train de faire. _NON ! NON ! NON !_ Hurla t-il intérieurement. _Il ne veut même pas de ces sales tickets. QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS ?_

« Voilà réponse à ta question, Ron. Je sais exactement combien valent ces tickets » Dit Hermione avec une voix détachée. Il la regarda et pâlit quand il vit les larmes couler de ses yeux et commencer à descendre le long de ses joues. _PUTAIN !_ Regarde ce que tu as fais, pensa t'il.

« Ils viennent de te coûter l'un de mes meilleurs amis, » Termina Hermione. Avant même qu'il n'ai eût le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit, elle s'était déjà enfuie.

Ron semblait enraciné. Il voulait lui courir après, mais encore une fois, son corps semblait vouloir faire autrement. Il refusait tout simplement de bouger. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rester là, tenant encore les morceaux de parchemin, et fixer la bouche ouverte Parvati et Padma qui étaient elles aussi bouche bée.

« Qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi ? » Demanda finalement Parvati. Sa sœur se contentant de grogner. La question sembla le sort qui le clouait sur place. Et plutôt que de répondre, Ron balança les tickets et fila à toute vitesse dans la direction qu'avait prit Hermione.

« Hermione ! » Cria t-il, « Hermione, attend… » Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se mette à courir quand elle s'apercevrait qu'il la suivait, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle continua juste à marcher d'un pas plus rapide en direction du Chaudron Baveur. Ron réussit à la rattraper et attrapa son bras.

« Ne me touche pas, » Siffla Hermione, tordant violement le bras pour se défaire de l'étreinte et recommençant à s'enfuir. Plutôt que de risquer de la toucher une seconde fois, Ron préféra se positionner devant elle pour bloquer son avancée.

Hermione le fixa droit dans les yeux, à travers ses larmes et il se sentit terriblement mal, sachant qu'il en était a cause. Une vague de culpabilité l'inonda. Le pire de tout, c'est qu'il l'avait fait exprès mais il était incapable de dire pourquoi.

« Hermione, s'il te plait… » Commença Ron, mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Elle se retourna tout simplement et prit la direction opposée.

« Je ne voulais pas. Je te le jure, je ne voulais pas. » _Je suis un vrai con. Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? POURQUOI ? _« Je suis désolé…, » Essaya Ron, en la suivant. « S'il te plait, Hermione. Parle-moi. Engueule-moi. Frappe- moi. Mais…ne…_me laisse pas_… ne t'enfuie pas. »

Elle se retourna tellement rapidement qu'il du en fait faire un pas en arrière, effrayé par le fait qu'elle pourrait réellement le cogner. « Laisse-moi tranquille, » Dit Hermione calmement, sa voix était serrée par la douleur.

_« _Je ne peux pas, » Répondit Ron, sans même le réaliser._Génial, maintenant je perds le contrôle de ma bouche. « _Je… » Il se força à se taire…_t'aime, _Cria t-il mentalement. « Je…Je… »

« Tu quoi ? » Demanda froidement Hermione. « Tu ne peux pas… t'empêcher de te comporter comme un con ? Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher …de me blesser ? Tu fais exprès de rendre ma vie misérable ou cela est arrivé par accident ? »

« Je…je …je suis désolé. Je… »

« C'est trop tard, » dit-elle calmement, regardant le sol.

« Nan, cela ne l'est pas. » Protesta Ron.

« Oh si, ça l'est. Je ne peux plus le faire. Je ne le supporte plus. Je me suis…battue avec toi. J'ai …j'en ai assez, » Souffla Hermione, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. « S'il te plait… si tu t'es un jour soucié de moi, laisse-moi. »

**« NON ! »** Aboya Ron, se surprenant lui-même, encore plus qu'elle. Et avant de savoir ce qu'il faisait, il tendit ses mains vers son visage, le saisissant, et releva son menton, la forçant à le regarder. Mais au moment, où il la regarda dans les yeux, il sembla oublier ce qu'il voulait lui dire. « Je…euh…, » bégaya t-il, son regard se baissant jusqu'à fixer ses lèvres. Elles semblaient l'attirer incontrôlablement. Il ne pouvait résister. Il se pencha et…

**CLAC !**

… il sentit sa main rencontrer un coté de son visage.

« Tu…tu m'as frapp ? » Déclara t-il avec incrédulité, frottant la marque rouge picotante sur le côté de son visage.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher, tu…tu… » Bégaya Hermione, cherchant exactement comment elle voulait l'appeler « CONNARD INSENSIBLE ! »

Hurla t-elle, le frappant une dernière fois.

Ron en resta bouche bée,  et avant qu'il aille la chance de retrouver ses  esprits, elle s'était tournée et s'était enfuie en courant cette fois. Il la vu plonger dans la foule et continuer d'y courir.

_ENFOIRÉ DE VIKTOR  KRUM ! Maintenant cet abruti bulgare la rejoint ?_ Ron vit Hermione reculer et il vit les mains de Krum lui saisir son poignet . Elle essayait de se défaire de l'étreinte, mais au lieu de la laisser s'en aller, Krum la fit se retourner pour qu'elle fasse face à la direction qu'il allait prendre. Il lui tenait le bras derrière le dos et de son autre main encore libre, il serra son autre poignet pour l'empêcher de le frapper.

« FILS DE PUTE ! » (n/t : bah vous traduisez comment 'son of bitch' vous) Beugla Ron, tandis qu'il se jetait dans la foule qui le séparait de Hermione et de Krum. « LAISSES-LÁ S'EN ALLER ! »

« Il y a l'autre, » Dit Krum quand  une personne de petite taille portant une cagoule et une robe noire apparue derrière lui. Deux Mangemorts étaient apparus dans la rue étroite. Quelqu'un dans la foule le nota et lança un cri qui provoqua une réaction en chaîne. La foule qui se trouvait entre Ron et Hermione commença instantanément à le repousser en arrière essayant dans la hâte de s'enfuir.

« Le rouquin, » Dit le plus petit des trois, en pointant Ron de la main.

 C'était un moment de complète débâcle. La foule se gonfla, les gens près des magasins abandonnèrent leurs achats et se mirent à courir. C'était comme si tout le monde dans le Chemin de Traverse essayait de l'éloigner de l'endroit où était Hermione. Il essayait de combattre l'avancée de la foule hystérique, mais elle l'entraîna tout de même de plus en plus loin d'Hermione.

« HERMIONE ! » Cria Ron, tandis qu'il poussait les gens et essayait de se glisser vers elle.

« COURS ! »  Lui hurla t-elle, mais il ne sembla pas l'entendre. Pas qu'il aurait fait même s'il l'avait voulu. Deux hommes encapuchonnés, maintenant se frayait un chemin à travers la foule, lançant des sorts sur les personnes en travers de leur chemin. Ses yeux toujours focalisés sur Hermione, Ron n'avait même pas noté leur avancée.

Hermione l'avait elle cependant noté. Elle vit avec horreur les deux Mangemorts se rapprocher de plus en plus de leur proie. Elle regarda Viktor, puis l'autre Mangemort qui était resté à côté d'elle, elle eu le souffle coupé quand elle le reconnue.

« Vous…VOUS… MÉPRISABLE TRAITRE ! COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS ? » Beugla Hermione, se jetant sur lui. Elle se débrouilla pour libérer son poignet que Krum lâcha dans la surprise. Et dans cette instant de liberté, elle saisie la poignet de l'objet qui était dans la main de Pettigrew et ils disparurent tout les deux.

« HERMIONE ! » Hurla Ron d'angoisse quand il la vit disparaître.

Les mangemorts se retournèrent et notèrent la disparition de leur condisciple. Il avait pris la fille, Krum restait là, ne réalisant même pas que maintenant, il était là se tenant debout au milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Les deux autres, après avoir lancés un dernier regard sur Ron avaient disparu.

Quelqu'un saisi Ron par derrière et le tira en arrière. Il commença à se débattre par réflexe et plaqua son attaquant au sol. C'est seulement après qu'il réalisa que c'était George. Fred venant instantanément à l'aide de son jumeau. Pendant ce temps Ron leur tourna le dos et commençait forcer de nouveau son passage à travers la foule. Les jumeaux se jetèrent sur lui une seconde fois, essayant tout les deux de ramener en arrière Ron.

« LACHEZ-MOI ! » Cria Ron, se débattant.

« C'est trop tard, » Dit Fred, sa voix était pleine de douleur et de regrets.

« Je suis désolé Ron, » Dit George

« LAISSEZ-MOI, SOYEZ MAUDIT ! »

« Elle est partie, Ron. »

« C'est trop tard. »

« JE VAIS TUER CE PUTAIN D'ENFOIR ! » Beugla Ron, se baissant et se contorsionnant en même temps. Il se libéra et  plongea instantanément dans la foule pour aller s'en prendre à Krum. Mais qu'il puisse faire un pas de plus, Fred pointa directement sa baguette sur le dos de Ron.

« STUPEFIX ! » Cria t-il, son jeune frère tomba à terre.

« Désolé, mec, »Dit Fred, tandis qu'il soulevait les pieds de Ron et que George saisissait  immédiatement Ron par les épaules. Ils le transportèrent  de la rue à la relative sécurité de leur boutique.

« Tu savais que Ron était si fort ? » Demanda Fred à George quand ils eurent fermés la porte et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cheminée.

« Putain ! Il m'a presque assommer avec son coup de poing, » Se plaignit George, attrapant une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la balançant dans la cheminée. « Le Terrier, » cria George, puis il revient pour aider Fred à mettre leur frère encore inconscient dans les flammes.

« M'man va nous tuer, » Dit Fred juste avant de transplaner.

« Espérons le, » Répondit quand il réapparu à côté de son frère dans la cuisine des Weasley. « Je ne veux certainement pas être en face de Ron quand il se réveillera. »

**Dans le prochain chapitre **: Bah c'est un chapitre très triste, et si vous le voulez rapidement faut engueuler Maelle c'est elle ma correctrice, le chapitre est déjà traduit.


	3. Chapitre 3: Douleur

NE LISEZ SURTOUT PAS CEE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE AVANT D'AVOIR RELU LE CHAPITRE 2 ! JE ME SUIS APERÇU HIER QUAND J'AI VOULU PUBLIÉ LE CHAPITRE 3 QUE J'AVAIT OUBLIÉ LA FIN DU CHAP 2. JE SUIS VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉE. Disclamer : je ne suis absolument pas la proprio des perso, lieux, néologismes, et tout l'univers de Harry Potter et je suis même pas la proprio de l'histoire car c'est une traduction d'une fic qui est publiée sur Checkmated.com (site de fics en anglais spécialisé surtout dans les R/Rh voir parfois H/G) pour ceux que ça intéresse. 

L'auteur est RogueSugah. C'est à elle que revient le mérite de la Fic.

C'est une fic assez  longue elle fait aujourd'hui 38 chapitre et elle est absolument pas terminée, je n'en connaît moi-même pas la fin.

C'est une Ron /Hermione (comme s'ils pouvaient être avec quelqu'un d'autre), c'est une relation assez passionné, comme les deux personnages principaux, bien sur il y a Harry et Ginny mais l'histoire est principalement vue par les yeux de Ron et de Hermione. Cette fic tient compte de la personnalité que JRK à donner à ses personnages, donc vous aurez bien un Ron et une Hermione très buté mais très passionné et donc quelques disputes en perspectives. Harry est encore quelque peu secoué et assez grognon, Ginny très perspicace, Fred et George égales à eux-mêmes, Krum toujours un canard boiteux et renfrogné sans son balais et la bande des filles gloussantes de Poudlard toujours là (Padma Parvati et Lavande).

L'histoire commence peu après la fin de la cinquième année, sur le chemin de traverse par une très grosse dispute entre R et Hr qui est avorté par…( vais pas balancer l'histoire quand même). L'histoire tient donc compte des 5 premiers tomes et donc de certains événements survenus à la  fin de la 5e année du trio dans le dpt des mystères.

Tiens à remercié Maëlle (qui publie aussi sir Ff.net) et qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger ma traduction (dit lui merci apparemment j'avais boudé les accents sur les « » et les « o » et je remercie encore une fois  RogueSugah de me laisser traduire et faire découvrir cette fic au fans francophones de R/Hr.

Voilà le Rating s'explique par plusieurs scènes qui arriveront un peu plus tard dans la fic et cela évite les problèmes.

**Réponses au reviews :**

Je suis vraiment contente que la fic plaise autant  et vos reviews m'encourage vraiment à avancer la traduction. L'auteur m'a envoyé un mail pour me dire qu'elle était ravie de savoir que la fic marche aussi bien et merci pour vos compliment (qui flatte allégrement mon ego), grâce à cela l'auteur à vraiment confiance en moi et en ma traduction. Elle m'a même proposé de l'aide pour les chapitre plus difficile qui viennent un peu plus tard.

Axoo : Voilà la suite, je le dirai à l'auteur et pour l'instant je continue la traduction.

Virg05 : t'inquiète pas Ron et Hermione reste ensemble, cette fic, son auteur et la traductrice(moi) sont complètement dévouées à ce couple. Pour moi, je ne peux pas imaginée autre chose que de les voir finir ensemble.

Allima : je pense maintenant que tu vas souffrir pour ce pauvre Ron.

Menssa : Billy m'avait dit que tu l'avait lu en anglais et que tu l'avais bien aimé. Je suis donc ravie de savoir que tu apprécie mon travail.

Pour ce ki est de la fin de ce chapitre si tu trouvait déjà que la fin était triste maintenant que j'ai rajouté le morceau manquant qu'est ce que ça va être. Pour que les choses s'arrange entre Ron et Mione il va falloir attendre le chapitre 4.

Sugy : rougissement merci  et je le dirai à ma correctrice.

Poisson rouge : merci v'là la suite.

Maëlle : arrête de râler toi droit à avoir la trad. en exclusivité. Ne mange pas tout le chocolat d'hier soir qui reste tu vas avoir une crise de fois et je te déconseille la biereaubeurre pour d'autres raisons évidentes.RON POWERRRRRRRRRRRRR (Choupy va recoucher).

Lisandra : Et ce n'est que le début, ce n'est rien à coté de ce qui vous attend.

Eléa013 : merci

Selphie451 : je te remercie pour tes deux reviews, effectivement vive Ron et Hermione, et comme je l'ai dis dans le un peu plus haut R et Hr sont des perso très passionnés peu importe ce qu'ils font et alors quand on les met ensemble voilà ce qui ce passe.

Billy : Voilà je met la suite, je sais j'avais dit que je postait vendredi mais j'avais pas beaucoup de temps et puis quand je me suis aperçue de ma connerie, je n'avait vraiment plus de temps, surtout que je ne rappelais plus où j'avais laissé la fin, et je n'ai pu la rechercher qu'aujourd'hui.

Lola : en fait on est vraiment désolé du désarroi et de la douleur des Weasley mais dès le chapitre 4 ça va beaucoup mieux.

Donc, voilà enfin le chapitre 3, vous ne pouvez pas dire que je vous ai laissé attendre très longtemps.

**Chapitre 3**

La moitié de la famille Weasley était assise ensemble autour de la table de la cuisine. Ginny, la cadette, pleurait silencieusement. Mrs Weasley était debout derrière sa fille, caressant doucement ses cheveux, de la manière dont le fait une mère pour réconforter. Sa simple présence permettait à Ginny de se sentir un peu mieux. Mais un peu mieux n'était pas assez. Le choc d'avoir vu le visage de Ron sortir en premier de la cheminée puis de voir son corps étendu sur le sol, comme s'il était mort, suivit de Fred et George qui leur annonçaient que Hermione avait été enlevé par les partisans de vous savez qui, fut horrible. Mais se fût le regard de Ron quand sa mère le réanima qu'il la hantait le plus. Elle avait déjà vu Ron pleurer quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Elle l'avait blessé. Elle l'avait vu en colère. Elle l'avait vu effrayé. Elle l'avait même vu désolé, mais elle n'avait jamais vu toutes ces choses en même temps dans son regard. Ginny n'avait jamais vu au tant d'angoisse bloquée à l'intérieur d'une seule et même personne avant. Et le fait que cette personne soit son frère, lui brisait le cœur.

Ginny renifla bruyamment, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Fred qui la regardait, se dirigea vers elle et lui tendit un mouchoir.

« Merci, » Murmura Ginny puis elle s'en servit pour se moucher.

Georges regardait toujours par la fenêtre, son visage n'affichant aucune expression. Son oeil était maintenant d'une nuance violette allant vers le jaune sur les bords. Mrs Weasley lui avait proposé de soigner son bleu, mais George avait refusé. Ginny avait remarqué qu'il touchait la marque à intervalle régulier, comme s'il utilisait la douleur physique pour cacher la douleur intérieure qu'il ressentait._ Il ne doit pas avoir plus de chance que moi. _Pensa Ginny. Sa méditation fût interrompue par un terrible fracas, suivit presque immédiatement par un indubitable bruit de verre brisé. Ginny sursauta, puis elle sentit la main rassurante de sa mère sur son épaule. Elle regarda sa mère qui fixait le plafond, le visage tendu.

« Il fait ça depuis des heures, » dit discrètement Georges à son frère jumeau. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il restait quelque chose à casser dans sa chambre. »

« Peut être est-il sorti de la chambre, » Dit Fred, essayant de plaisanter.

« Je souhaite que mous sachions déjà ce qui vas se passer. » Dit Ginny doucement.

« Ton père nous le dira quand il aura de nouvelles informations.» Assura Mrs Weasley à sa fille.

« Qu'est ce que vous pensez qu'ils vont faire de Krum ? » Demanda Ginny à ses frères.

« Cela dépendra de s'ils croient ou non son histoire, » Déclara George.

« Papa semble le croire » Répondit Ginny. « Il a dit que Krum était vraiment bouleversé de ce qui était arrivé.»

« Il était bouleversé de ce qui était arrivé ou simplement du fait qu'il s'était laissé prendre ? » Demanda discrètement  Fred. « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait l'excuse de l'Imperium.»

« Ca a marché la première fois, pourquoi ne la réutiliserait-il pas ? » Acquiesça George.

« Ce n'est pas loyal, » Interjeta Ginny. « Il a dit la vérité la première fois. J'ai entendu Harry dire à Ron que Croupton avait admit avoir utilisé l'Imperium pour prendre le contrôle de Krum durant la troisième tache du tournoi. Tu crois vraiment qu'il ait voulu volontairement blesser Hermione, pas vrai ? »

Fred haussa les épaules.

« J'en doute, » Admit finalement George. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ces idiots du Ministère ne vont pas l'accuser, juste pour pouvoir envoyer quelqu'un à Azkaban et faire un exemple pour ceux qui sont en relation avec Tu sais qui. »

« Ron est redevenu silencieux, » Dit Fred, regardant le plafond momentanément avant qu'une raie de blanc soit entrée par la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine et n'attire son attention.

« Hedwige ! » Cria Ginny tandis que l'oiseau se posait sur le dossier de la chaise en face d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers elle immédiatement et tandis qu'elle lui caressait les plumes et détacha la lettre qui était accroché à sa patte. « C'est pour Ron, » Dit Ginny en regardant sa mère. « Pourquoi la délivre t-elle à nous ? »

« Nous avons déjà deviné qui la déjà envoyé paître, » Pensa George à haute voix.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il…, » Commença Mrs Weasley.

« Qu'il a essayé de la flanquer par la fenêtre ? » Répondit Fred. « Je pense qu'il aurait même flanqué Ginny par la fenêtre si elle était entrée dans sa chambre. »

Ginny continuait à caresser les plumes de la chouette, trouvant cela étrangement réconfortant. « Essaye de ne pas  lui en vouloir, » murmura t-elle à l'oiseau essayant de retenir ses larmes. « Il passe un moment difficile.»

« Devons-nous l'ouvrir ? » demanda Georges sa mère, en regardant la lettre.

« Elle est adressée à Ron. » Répondit Mrs Weasley, comme si cela réglait la question.  

« Mais si c'est important ? » Se mêla Fred.

« S'il a vu quelque chose ? » Ajouta George.

« S'il s'enfuit de la maison et qu'il vient chercher Ron pour la rechercher ? » Finit Ginny.

Mrs Weasley arracha la lettre qui se trouvait dans les mains de Ginny et l'ouvrit précipitamment. Ses yeux  parcoururent rapidement le morceau de parchemin.Et elle le laissa tomber sur la table et ses larmes commencèrent à tomber.

Fred attrapa la lettre immédiatement et George se positionna au dessus de son épaule pour pouvoir la lire. Ils fermèrent les yeux et la douleur se lisait sur leurs visages. Fred posa la lettre sur la table, la face écrite cachée du regard de Ginny. Mais elle tendit immédiatement la main pour l'attraper.

« Non, Gin, » Dit Fred, posant sa main sur la lettre avant qu'elle la chance de la prendre. « Ne la lit pas. »

Ginny le regarda droit dans les yeux, poussa sa main  et attrapa le morceau de parchemin. Elle prit une grande inspiration, se raidit et commença à lire :

Ils la torturent. Elle sait que je peux la voir. Et droit dans les yeux, elle m'a dit, « N'ESSAYE PAS DE QUITTER CETTE MAISON HARRY ! » Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse me parler. J'ai perdu la connexion. Aussi longtemps que je reste ici, ils la garderont en vie. Dit aux autres de faire vite. Il est vraiment en colère. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle pourra encore supporter ça.

Ginny laissa tomber la lettre avec un sanglot et se jeta sur la table en enfonçant sa tête dans ses bras.

« On ne peut pas le dire à Ron, » Dit Fred calmement.

« Non, nous ne pouvons pas. » Acquiesça sa mère, sachant très bien que s'il quittait la maison et il deviendrait lui aussi une cible. Elle regarda le plafond, essayant de deviner si Ron était encore dans sa chambre et elle réalisa que l'entendre projeter ses affaires à travers la chambre était finalement bien plus réconfortant car elle savait au moins ce qu'il faisait à ce moment là. Elle traversa la cuisine et jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge de grand-mère qui était dans le salon. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur l'aiguille où était graver le nom de son plus jeune fils. A son grand soulagement, elle nota qu'elle indiquait 'à la maison' et qu'elle n'avait pas avancé jusqu'à en 'en danger de mort'. _C'est trop calme, _pensa t-elle, quand elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers la table à l'endroit où se trouvaient les jumeaux.

« Devons…devons-nous lui répondre ? » Demanda Ginny à sa mère avec une voix tremblante. « Hedwige est toujours là. Elle doit attendre la réponse. »

« Oui, ma chérie, peut-être devrions-nous, » Répondit Mrs Weasley. « Accio, »Dit-elle, en pointant avec sa baguette la commode qui était près de l'évier. La commode s'ouvrit et une bouteille d'encre et une plume  traversèrent furtivement la pièce et se posèrent sur la table face à Ginny.

Ginny retourna la lettre  et s'apprêtait à écrire un message quand un paquet de plume brune s'écrasa dans un bruyant fracas. Hedwige s'écarta en lançant un hululement indigné et alla se poser sur le dossier de la chaise de Ginny.

Mrs Weasley tendit la main et détacha la lettre de la patte de la chouette. Elle sauta du bord de la table et s'envola par la fenêtre.

« C'est de Papa ? » Demanda Fred, plein d'espoir.

« Non, ça vient…du département des transports magique,» Répondit Mrs Weasley, quelque peu déconcertée. Puis à la surprise de ses enfants, elle haleta et disparue sans explication de la pièce.

Ginny se baissa et ramassa la lettre qui n'était toujours pas ouverte.

« QUOI ! » Hurlèrent ensemble Fred et Georges, Ginny fixait la lettre la bouche ouverte.

« C'est…c'est adressé à Hermione, » Murmura Ginny, leur montrant la lettre.

****

****

****

**L'eau à la bouche ** Dans le prochain chapitre, vous allez découvrir qu'est ce que fais Ron dans sa chambre, et nous allons avoir enfin ce que nous attendons tous.

Pour ce qui est de l'avancée de la traduction, bah j'ai traduit le chapitre 4 mais il est pas encore tapé et en plus va sûrement  falloir que je revois certain truc , et fô pas oublier que je traduit pour la plus part du temps dans le bus le métro ou le RER , avec pour seule aide mon Harraps de poche. Mais je vais surement trouvé le  temps de le taper ce Week end et il sera publié au plus tard mardi.

Le chapitre 5 avance bien, j'en ai traduit une page et demi ce matin dans le métro (j'étais en forme).

Comme d'hab. les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais fortement appréciées voir recommandées car elle m'encourage et ça , ça veut dire que je met encore plus de volonté et d'enthousiasme dans la traduction.

Je remercie encore SugarRogue pour sa superbe fic et le fait qu'elle me fasse confiance pour sa traduction. Ainsi qu'a Maelle pour prendre le temps de me corriger, car je  dois l'admettre ca demande parfois pas mal de boulot (surtout quand c moi qu'on corrige)


	4. Chapitre 4:Apparition

**Disclamer :** je ne suis absolument pas la proprio des perso, lieux, néologismes, et tout l'univers de Harry Potter et je suis même pas la proprio de l'histoire car c'est une traduction d'une fic qui est publié sur Checkmated.com (site de fics en anglais spécialisé surtout dans les R/Rh voir parfois H/G) pour ceux que ça interresse.

L'auteur est RogueSugah. C'est à elle que revient le mérite de la Fic.

C'est une fic assez longue elle fait aujourd'hui 38 chapitre et elle est absolument pas terminée, je n'en connaît moi-même pas la fin.

C'est une Ron /Hermione (comme s'ils pouvaient être avec quelqu'un d'autre), c'est une relation assez passionné, comme les deux personnages principaux, bien sur il y a Harry et Ginny mais l'histoire est principalement vue par les yeux de Ron et de Hermione. Cette fic tient compte de la personnalité que JRK à donner à ses personnages, donc vous aurez bien un Ron et une Hermione très buté mais très passionné et donc quelques disputes en perspectives. Harry est encore quelque peu secoué et assez grognon, Ginny très perspicace, Fred et George égales à eux-mêmes, Krum toujours un canard boiteux et renfrogné sans son balais et la bande des filles gloussantes de Poudlard toujours là (Padma Parvati et Lavande).

L'histoire commence peu après la fin de la cinquième année, sur le chemin de traverse par une très grosse dispute entre R et Hr qui est avorté par…( vais pas balancer l'histoire quand même). L'histoire tient donc compte des 5 premiers tomes et donc de certains événements survenus à la fin de la 5e année du trio dans le dpt des mystères.

Tiens à remercié Maëlle (qui publie aussi sir Ff.net) et qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger ma traduction (dit lui merci apparemment j'avais boudé les accents sur les « » et les « o » et je remercie encore une fois RogueSugah de me laisser traduire et faire découvrir cette fic au fans francophones de R/Hr.

Voilà le Rating s'explique par plusieurs scènes qui arriveront un peu plus tard dans la fic et cela évite les problèmes.

**Réponses au reviews**

**Allima :** Si tu as aimé le chapitre précédent tu vas adoré celui là. Et tu vas savoir ce qu'était cette lettre.

**Jamesie-cass** :La suite c de mieux en mieux, la situation évolue et elle devient très intéressante. Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Celeste.B** : c vrai que tu met du temps pour publié ta trad. mais bon je l'adore aussi c l'une des premières que j'ai lu sur FF.net. Mais bon le rythmes des chapitres risque de se ralentir un peu même si pour l'instant j'ai traduit jusqu'au chapitre 7 il fo que je me motive pour les taper, ça fais 15 pages recto verso en manuscrit tout ce ke j'ai traduit pour l'instant et j'écrit très petit  et sur des feuilles blanches A4 entièrement noircie donc en bref ca va me prendre du temps à taper.

**Lisaloup **salut drey rougissement  merci

Toi ki la lu en anglais tu peux leur dire que cette fic est géniale et qu'elle réserve encore pleine de surprises.Et ouai vive les harraps de poches vu déjà comment les gens ils me regardent bizarrement quand j'utilise le poche imagine si j'utilise le modèle grand format.

**Mary-evy** ce chapitre était triste mais ça va mieux dès le prochain, tu vas voir celui la il est génial et il nous  apporte deja pas mal de chose qu'on attendait..

**Vengeresse **Et c'était pas mon préféré alors attend toi a encore

**Virg05** Je lui dirai merci.

**Axoo** t'inkiete a de koi se remettre des ce chapitres, merci vos review m'encourage vraiment a continuer.

**Selphie451** Voila la suite.

**Larmes de pluie** merci

**Elea013** tu vas voir cette fic est super bien écrit ce ki rend sa trad. beaucoup plus simple d'ailleurs.

**Cyrca** : voila la suite

**Chapitre 4**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Quelque part dans son esprit, Ron entendait le bruit, mais il essayait de l'ignorer.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Il essayait de ne pas entendre le bruit. Il était assis sur le sol les genoux recroquevillés contre sa poitrine.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Ron essuya ses yeux, leva les yeux vers l'origine du bruit et vit une chouette d'un blanc immaculé perchée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il sauta de rage, saisit  la charpente du lit, le matelas n'étant plus dessus depuis qu'il jonchait le sol en position verticale. _LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE, HARRY ! _pensa t-il tandis qu'il poussait la charpente du lit vers la fenêtre. _TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE !_ Avec un lourd boom, le lit se fracassa contre le mur, une des tables de nuit fut réduite en morceau et l'un des carreaux de la fenêtre se brisa. Maintenant la tête de lit bloquait l'ouverture de la fenêtre, Ron savait que la chouette ne pourrait pas rentrer par là. Sa mission accomplie, Ron tomba à terre, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et repris son étreinte.

Quelque part dans son esprit, une petite voix lui disait qu'il était injuste._ Ce n'est pas la faute de Harry. S'il y a quelqu'un a blâmer c'est moi. J'étais là. J'aurais du la protéger. Si seulement je ne m'étais  pas disputé avec elle. Si seulement je ne l'avais pas poussé dans les bras de Krum. Tout est de ma faute. MA FAUTE !_

Ron fut sorti de ses sombres pensées par un craquement retentissant, suivi immédiatement par le bruit de quelqu'un trébuchant et tombant contre l'amas de débris qui était autrefois son lit.

« Dégage ! » Gronda t-il avec une voix menaçante.

« R…Ron ? » une faible voix demanda, clairement incertaine de l'endroit où elle était.

« Hermione ? » Répondit Hermione, rampant vers la voix. Il la trouva en moins de quelques secondes mais c'était comme si cela avait duré une vie. Le moment où il la toucha, un grand sanglot échappa de ses lèvres et elle serra ses bras autour de lui. Ron enveloppa immédiatement ses propres bras autour d'elle. Elle commença à pleurer. Il pouvait la sentir trembler contre son corps, et resserra son étreinte encore plus fort. Hermione gémit. « Pas si fort, tu me fais mal. » Dit-elle quand elle recommença à parler.

« Désolé, » Répondit-il en desserrant son étreinte, mais refusant néanmoins de la laisser trop s'éloigner. Maintenant qu'elle était dans ses bras, il ne la laisserait plus jamais s'en aller.

« Ron, » Dit Hermione, sa voix tremblait à travers ses sanglots. « Je suis… »

Il  la fit taire et la serra un peu plus, posant sa joue sur le sommet de sa tête, fermant les yeux en résistant une prière silencieuse, remerciant le ciel qu'elle lui soit revenue en un seul morceau. Dans d'autres circonstances, il lui aurait été inconfortable de serrer contre lui une femme en pleurs. Les larmes l'avaient toujours agacé.Il ne savaient jamais quoi dire. Mais là, il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit. Il devait juste être là, pour la serrer étroitement et la laisser pleurer contre sa poitrine, en lui caressant doucement le dos. Et cela avait le bénéfice de la soulager elle autant que lui. Ses pleurs diminuèrent et il la sentit s'éloigner.

« Je suis tellement désol » murmura t-elle dans le noir, les excuses étaient définitivement plus simple à faire quand elle n'avait pas à faire face à son regard.

« Ne le soit pas » Répondit Ron, tendant sa main vers son visage pour essuyer les larmes qui se trouvaient sur ses joues. « Je pense que cela ne peut te faire que du bien de pleurer. »

« Non » Dit Hermione avec une voix tremblante « Pour tout à l'heure … pour, pour t'avoir trait »

« De connard insensible » Termina Ron. « Tu as raison, j'en suis un. »

« Non. Non ce n'est pas vrai, » Protesta Hermione « Enfin pas tout le temps. » Se corrigea t-elle. « Non en fait, tu n'en n'est pas un. Et je hais l'idée que cela aurait pu être les derniers mots  que je t'ai dis » Sa voix craqua et Ron vit de nouveau les larmes couler sur son visage.

« Ron, quand il m'ont enlev » Commença t-elle, mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de continuer, elle sentit ses doigts se poser sur ses lèvres, la forçant à arrêter. Elle savourait la sensation  que lui procurait la présence de ses deux doigts sur sa bouche.

« Ron… »

« Ne dis rien, » Répondit –il. Sa voix était empreinte de douleur._ Je ne pense pas être prêt à entendre ça._

« Je dois le faire maintenant, tant que j'en ai encore le courage » Répondit Hermione, repoussant la main qui était encore posée sur sa bouche et la posant sur ses genoux, où ils entremêlèrent leurs mains. Ron ne protesta pas quand elle reprit la parole. « Quand ils m'ont enlev » Dit-elle péniblement, s'arrêtant  pour reprendre du courage. « Il y avait tellement de choses. Des choses dont je voulais te parler depuis tellement longtemps,  mais je ne l'ai pas fait car j'avais peur … de te perdre.

« Hermione, tu n'es pas obligé de … » L'interrompit Ron

« Je le veux. » Insista t-elle. « Maintenant, tait-toi et laisse moi parler. »

Ron sourit malgré lui. Après tous ce qu'elle avait subi, elle était encore plus fougueuse qu'avant. Son entêtement  était l'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez elle. Elle était courageuse. Elle était entêtée. Elle était déterminée. Quand elle pensait avoir raison,  elle tenait bon et refusait de revenir sur ses positions peu importait les conséquences. Comme lui, elle était fière. Contrairement à lui, elle possédait une force de caractère qui lui permettait de ne jamais se soucier de ce que les autres pensaient d'elle. En fait les seules opinions dont elle semblait se soucier étaient celle de Harry, bien sur et la sienne.

_Elle est… indomptable. Combien de filles seraient capable de garder la tête froide et de nous sauver de l'emprise d'un filet du Diable en première année ? Combien de filles seraient capables de défier Sirius Black en sachant qu'il est un criminel psychopathe échappé de la prison d'Azkaban ? En fait, peut être Ginny, mais…Combien de ces filles enlevées pas des Mangemorts auraient capables de s'échapper par leurs propres moyens ? La majorité des filles de ¨Poudlard se seraient réfugiées dans un coin. Mais pas Hermione. Je pourrais chercher tout le reste de ma vie, je ne trouverai jamais une autre fille comme elle._

Ron la senti dégager sa main de son étreinte et c'est cela qui le ramena à la réalité. Il l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration et il se rappela qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose. _Soit attentif._ Se dit-il à lui-même.

« Parfois tu es vraiment un crétin insensible » Commença Hermione. Ron sentit son cœur se serrer. « Tu m'insupportes au-delà de toutes limites » Continua t-elle_. Elle me déteste. _Il gémit intérieurement. « Et je suis désespérément amoureuse de toi.» Le cœur de Ron manqua un battement.

**_QUOI !_** Cria son esprit. Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour retrouver sa voix. Son cerveau était resté bloqué sur les deux commentaires particulièrement piquants qu'elle avait fait au début de sa déclaration, et c'était pour cela qu'il avait peur de ne pas avoir bien compris ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Quoi ! »

« Je t'aime, Ron, » (N/t : Aaargh !!! ça vous l'attendiez tous Ndc : en tt cas moi je l'attendais) Murmura Hermione.

« Mais…mais…Krum… »

« Pas Viktor, toi. » Reprit-elle « Ca toujours été toi.»

Il eu un blanc gênant. Et tandis que Ron essayait tant bien que mal de faire entrer dans sa tête cette nouvelle information, Hermione essayait de remplir le vide laissé par le silence. « Viktor est juste un ami, » Elle commença à s'avancer. « Il sait ce que je ressens, je lui ai dit à la fin de notre quatrième année, quand il m'a prise à l'écart pour me dire au revoir et me redemander de venir le voir durant l'été en Bulgarie. »

« Hermione ? » _Est-ce qu'elle a dit quatrième année ?_

« Je lui ai dit que l'on ne pouvait être que des amis parce que… euh…parce que j'avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je lui ai pas dit pour qui, mais il a sûrement du le deviner.

Je veux dire, c'était évident avec toi qui essayait de nous espionner.

_Attend une minute, ils m'ont vu._ « Hermione ? »

« Et toutes ces lettres que j'écrivais sous ton nez… c'était fait exprès. J'essayais de te rendre jaloux. Je sais que c'était affreux de faire ça, mais… »

« HERMIONE ! Va tu te taire assez longtemps, pour que je te dise trois mots ? »

Ron devais maintenant faire face au silence._Oh génial, maintenant elle m'écoute._

Hermione attendait qu'il se décide à parler.

_Génial, maintenant le silence est redevenu gênant. Dit-le espèce de lâche. _Se gronda Ron mentalement. Son cœur battait bruyamment, il était sur qu'elle pouvait l'entendre. « Je… je… » Bégaya t-il, mais abandonna son intention de parler, pour porter sa main à son visage et le caresser de sa main libre. Il se pencha  et il la sentit reculer dans la surprise, cependant au moment où il effleura sa bouche de ses lèvres, et qu'elle réalisa enfin ce qu'il faisait, elle se relaxa et le laissa l'embrasser. Elle enroula ses bras derrière sa nuque, alors qu'il s'écartait un petit peu pour murmurer. « Je t'aime aussi.»

« Ca fait quatre mots, Ron. » Dit Hermione en souriant.

« J'attendais que tu me corriges, » Répondit Ron en ricanant, puis il se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser. Il sentit son estomac faire un bon quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une seconde fois. Une chaude sensation de picotement envahit son corps et sa respiration devint saccadée. Cette fois là, Hermione ne resta pas passive et ne se contenta pas de juste se faire embrasser, elle partageait le baiser. Ron sentit les douces courbes de son corps se presser contre lui quand elle l'étreignit plus étroitement. Elle se cramponnait désespérément à lui, comme si elle était en train de se noyer et que s'accrocher à lui, lui sauverai à la vie. Ron sentit la bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrir légèrement et il approfondit le baiser. Puis quand Hermione gémit à l'intérieur de sa bouche, un vague de plaisir se répandit à travers son corps.

Ron gémit de déception quand il sentit les lèvres d'Hermione s'éloigner.

« Comment…comment est-ce que tu fais ça ? » Haleta Hermione, les bras toujours noué autour de son cou.

« Fais quoi ? »  Questionna Ron._Oh non ! Est-ce que je fais ça mal ?_

« Comment tu fais pour me faire ressentir tout ça ? » Demanda t-elle sérieusement. « C'est comme si mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre durant une seconde avant te commencer à picoter et… et que mon estomac fasse un bond et que je me sente flotter. Ça me picote jusqu'au bout des orteils. » Expliqua t-elle de la même façon qu'elle l'aurait fait s'il s'agissait du compte rendu d'une quelconque expérience. « Et puis, il commence à faire VRAIMENT chaud, et j'ai l'impression de suffoquer, mais en bien. En fait c'est stupéfiant. Recommence. » Insista Hermione, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de Ron, appuyant contre l'arrière de son crâne pour l'obliger à s'abaisser vers elle. Mais avant que leurs lèvres aient pu se toucher une nouvelle fois, un bruit sourd se diffusa dans la pièce et les interrompit.

Hermione cria. Ron la relâcha immédiatement pour pouvoir se positionner entre elle et l'intrus inopportun  qui venait de faire son entrée dans la chambre.

« Pourquoi fait-il si sombre ici ? » Questionna la voix de Mrs Weasley, au moment où son pied trébucha sur quelque chose. « Lumos » Murmura t-elle. Sa baguette éclaira la pièce. La lumière était éblouissante et elle obligea  Ron a protégé ses yeux avec sa main, ce qui lui permit de voir au dernier moment, sa mère se ruer sur eux. Elle poussa hors de son chemin et attira Hermione dans ses bras. « Tu es brillante ! » Sonna t-elle en s'agenouillant. « Absolument brillante. Comment as-tu déjà appris à apparaître à ton âge…, » Elle s'arrêta immédiatement  quand Hermione émit un cri de douleur.

« Mes côtes, » haleta Hermione, se tenant un coté. « Je pense qu'elle doivent être cassées.»

Mrs weasley relâcha la jeune fille et la regarda avec anxiété. Puis elle se tourna vers son fils. « Ne restes pas là comme un idiot. » Aboya t-elle. « Aides moi à la transporter jusqu'en bas, que je puisse l'examiner correctement.

Ron se dirigea tout de suite vers Hermione pour l'aider à se relever.

« Comment saviez-vous que j'étais ici ? » Au moment, où elle empoigna les mains de Ron et qu'il la souleva.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Mrs Weasley, essayant de remettre ses idées en place. « Oh, une lettre est arrivée, elle t'était adressée, elle venait de la part du département des transports magiques. J'ai bien peur qu'une substantielle amende t'attend dans la cuisine.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Ron, dans un ton outragé.

« Pour avoir transplané sans permis, je m'en doutais un peu » Répondit calmement Hermione.

« Ils ne peuvent pas te condamner pour ça ! » Aboya Ron. « C'était une urgence. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour l'amende » Déclara Hermione. « Tant qu'il ne vont pas jusqu'à me renvoyer. »

« Il n'est pas question qu'ils te renvoient. » La rassura Ron.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, Arthur va s'en occuper » Lui dit Mrs Weasley avec confiance.

« Ce n'est pas comme ce qui est arrivé à Harry. Tu as été enlevée en plein jour, devant des dizaines de témoins et tous pourront le dire. Le ministère ne pourra rien te faire. Kingsley avait envoyé la moitié de ses Aurors à ta recherche, sans parler de l'ordre. Dans cette situation je suis certaine qu'ils passeront sur l'amende. Tu peux marcher maintenant ? » Demanda Mrs Weasley, s'approchant d'Hermione pour lui offrir un support.

« Oui » répondit Hermione, tentant quelques pas en direction de la porte.

Ils la virent tous les deux grimacer, même si elle faisait tout son possible pour le cacher.

« Je m'occupe d'elle. » Dit Ron à sa mère, se positionnant rapidement derrière Hermione.

« Non ! » Lança immédiatement Hermione, comme si rien que l'idée était insultante.

« Juste pour descendre les escaliers. » Répondit Ron, l'attirant tellement rapidement dans ses bras qu'elle en fut surprise. « Je ne vais pas te regarder tomber. » Lui dit-il de manière autoritaire, lui laissant comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas possibilité d'argumenter.

« Jusqu'en bas des escaliers » Acquiesca t-elle. « Si tu fais un pas de plus, je vais… »

« Tu vas quoi… ? » Se moqua Ron tandis qu'il descendait le deuxième escalier.

 Elle réfléchit une minute. « Je ne sais pas ce que je vais te faire, mais il va t'arriver quelque chose. Et ce sera particulièrement désagréable. » Ajouta Hermione avec une arrière pensée.

Ron ricana doucement tandis qu'il atteignait le bas de l'escalier et qu'il la reposait par terre. « Tu sais, je le ferai bien, rien que pour voir ce que tu serais capable de me faire. » la taquina t-il.

.

Ron la laissa marcher, le reste du chemin qui les menaient à la cuisine, restant néanmoins juste derrière elle, au cas où son corps ne soit pas aussi fort que sa volonté.

Voila pour le chapitre, moi personnellement je l'adore, à vous de me dire si vous aimez. Vous savez quoi faire pour ça et en plus ça me met du boom au cœur pour la suite. J'ai déjà traduit jusqu'au chapitre 7 mais il faut que je me motive pour les taper. Bah ouai je traduit toujours dans les transports et déjà que les gens me regarde bizarremment quand j'utilise mon harraps de poche alors imaginé mon PC.

Le chapitre suivant : retour de hermione dans la cuisine  et explication de certaine chose avec Maugrey(hilarant) et Lupin.


	5. Chapitre 5: Peurs

> Disclamer : je ne suis absolument pas la proprio des perso, lieux, néologismes, et tout l'univers de Harry Potter et je suis même pas la proprio de l'histoire car c'est une traduction d'une fic qui est publié sur Checkmated.com (site de fics en anglais spécialisé surtout dans les R/Rh voir parfois H/G) pour ceux que ça interresse. 
> 
> L'auteur est RogueSugah. C'est à elle que revient le mérite de la Fic.
> 
> C'est une fic assez longue elle fait aujourd'hui 38 chapitre et elle est absolument pas terminée, je n'en connaît moi-même pas la fin.
> 
> C'est une Ron /Hermione (comme s'ils pouvaient être avec quelqu'un d'autre), c'est une relation assez passionné, comme les deux personnages principaux, bien sur il y a Harry et Ginny mais l'histoire est principalement vue par les yeux de Ron et de Hermione. Cette fic tient compte de la personnalité que JRK à donner à ses personnages, donc vous aurez bien un Ron et une Hermione très buté mais très passionné et donc quelques disputes en perspectives. Harry est encore quelque peu secoué et assez grognon, Ginny très perspicace, Fred et George égales à eux-mêmes, Krum toujours un canard boiteux et renfrogné sans son balais et la bande des filles gloussantes de Poudlard toujours là (Padma Parvati et Lavande).
> 
> L'histoire commence peu après la fin de la cinquième année, sur le chemin de traverse par une très grosse dispute entre R et Hr qui est avorté par…( vais pas balancer l'histoire quand même). L'histoire tient donc compte des 5 premiers tomes et donc de certains événements survenus à la fin de la 5e année du trio dans le dpt des mystères.
> 
> Tiens à remercié Maëlle (qui publie aussi sir Ff.net) et qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger ma traduction (dit lui merci apparemment j'avais boudé les accents sur les « » et les « o » et je remercie encore une fois RogueSugah de me laisser traduire et faire découvrir cette fic au fans francophones de R/Hr.
> 
> Voilà le Rating s'explique par plusieurs scènes qui arriveront un peu plus tard dans la fic et cela évite les problèmes.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Réponses aux reviews :**
> 
> **Cyrca** c'était l'un aussi de mes préfères.
> 
> **Larme de pluie :** c'est vraiment une belle scène et sont trop mignon et le lieux dns cette fics c kil sont souvent com ça , tjs besoin de ce rassurer. Surtout Ron.
> 
> **Jamesie-cass :**Voila le suivant et surement le 6 arrivera demain si review.
> 
> **Colonel s.s parker t'inkiete **vais pas m'arrêter, en plus j'ai déjà traduit 3 autre chapitre fo juste que je les tape
> 
> **Selphie451** je vais le dire a l'auteur ca va lui faire plaisir de savoir que je lui envois des fans, c vraiment une fics génial.
> 
> **Mel7** la motivation elle tjs la pour l'instant mes des petites reviews c aussi très motivant.
> 
> **Missannie** ouai mais c grave kil leur faut un truc pareil pour kil comprenne kil sont dingue l'un de l'autre, mais le pire c ke Ron est tjs peut sur de lui.
> 
> **Virg05** : Ravi de te faire découvrir cette fic, en espérant lui rendre homage.
> 
> **Billy **Voilàmaelle a corriger les deux chapitre j'en post un ce soir et sûrement un demain soir, et sont vraiment un couple génial et comme je te l'ai dit tout a l'heure ce qui voient autre chose on besoin d'aller relire les livres attentivement.
> 
> Bon voilà maintenant place au chapitre 5
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chapitre 5**
> 
> ****
> 
> Mrs Weasley se précipita pour ouvrir la porte de la cuisine. "Ne restez pas dans le passage." Aboya t-elle sur ses enfants plutôt perplexes. Tous les trois s'écartèrent instantanément et se dirigèrent vers la table. La surprise de cette étrange demande n'était rien en comparaison du choc que leur provoqua l'entrée d'Hermione dans la cuisine, suivit toujours de très près par Ron. Tous les trois la fixaient, tandis que Mrs Weasley tirait une chaise et aidait Hermione à s'asseoir.
> 
> "Je dois avoir l'air pire que je le suis." Dit faiblement Hermione à Ron qui était maintenant se tenait debout derrière elle, les mains posées sur ses épaules.
> 
> "Her-Hermione?" Begaya Ginny. "...Comment...?"
> 
> "INCROYABLE." Hurla George. "La moitié de cette putain d'ordre est à ta recherche et..."
> 
> "Toi, tu t'échappes par tes propres moyens." Termina Fred.
> 
> "Comment... comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ?" Questionna Ginny.
> 
> "Qu'est il arrivé à ton visage ?" Demanda Hermione à George, en fixant l'hématome violet qui entourait son oeil.
> 
> "C'est lui," Répondit George, en pointant du doigt son petit frère.
> 
> "Ron !" Haleta Hermione de surprise.
> 
> "Il essayait de m'empêcher de t'aider," Dit Ron sur la défensive.
> 
> "En fait, nous essayions de t'AIDER à la sauver," Corrigea Fred. "Nous avons déjà essayer de t'expliquer ça."
> 
> "Trois d'entre nous, trois d'entre eux. Cela semblait être une bonne idée à ce moment là. "Continuèrent les jumeaux.
> 
> "Hermione ?" Demanda George, dirigeant son regard sur elle. "Tu nous as vu arriver, pourquoi as-tu attrapé le Portoloin ?"
> 
> "Hermione détourna son regard et commença à fixer le sol. "Oui, je vous avais vu, mais vous étiez trop loin. Je savais qu'ils rattraperaient Ron avant vous."
> 
> "Ron, tu as une lettre de Harry." Dit Ginny en lui tendant.
> 
> "Tu l'as ouverte ?" Demanda Ron quand il la prit dans ses mains.
> 
> "Nous avons pensé que cela pouvait être important," Répondit Ginny, une culpabilité évidente se ressentait dans sa voix. "J'allais lui répondre quand..."
> 
> "Donne-moi ça" Exigea Hermione, arrachant la lettre des mains de Ron puis attrapant la plume qui était restée sur la table.
> 
> **N'essayes même pas de quitter cette maison, Harry.** Elle écrivait en très grosses lettres. **Sous aucun prétexte. Peu importe ce qu'il te montre. Ce ne sont que des mensonges. Je vais bien. Nous allons tous bien. Tu restes où tu es et...**
> 
> Ron arracha la plume sa main.
> 
> "Hé, je n'ai pas fini" Aboya Hermione quand il saisit le morceau de parchemin.
> 
> **Hermione s'est échappée par ses propres moyens,** écrivit-il,** elle a transplané dans ma chambre, il y a 5 minutes. Je peux aussi te dire qu'elle n'est pas de bonne humeur. Mieux vaut pour toi que tu fasses ce qu'elle t'a dit, mon pote. Si elle a réussi à échapper aux Mangemorts par elle-même, je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'elle te fera si tu te tires.**
> 
> Quand il eut fini, Ron roula le parchemin, se précipita sur Hedwige qui était maintenant posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre et attacha la lettre à sa patte.
> 
> "RON !" Hurla Hermione quand elle vit Hedwige s'envoler pour délivrer la lettre à son destinataire. "Je n'avais pas terminé, tu sais."
> 
> "Oh si, tu avais." Répondit Ron. Fred leva un sourcil. George voulu en faire de même, mais cela était trop douloureux en raison de son hématome. "Il a l'essentiel," Continua Ron, "Il n'y avait aucune raison de continuer."
> 
> "Peut-être que je voulais lui dire quelque chose d'autre."
> 
> "Peut-être que ce n'était pas le moment."
> 
> "Tu ne veux pas qu'il sache."
> 
> "Je n'ai pas dit ça," Déclara Ron, se mettant à genoux devant elle. "Mais maintenant le plus important, c'est de s'assurer que tu vas bien."
> 
> "Je vais bien." Protesta Hermione.
> 
> "Laisses maman t'ausculter et quand elle dira que tu n'as rien, tu pourras écrire une lettre aussi longue que tu le voudras, et Pig lui apportera. Mais pense tout de même que Pig n'est pas très fiable et qu'il ne pourra pas transporter l'un de ces romans que tu aimes tant écrire."
> 
> "D'accord," répondit Hermione, bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'air vraiment très content de cela.
> 
> "M'man," Dit Ron en se tournant pour découvrir que sa mère avait la tête dans la cheminée.
> 
> "Oui, mon chéri ?" Demanda Mrs Weasley, s'éloignant des flammes vertes dans lesquelles elle avait la tête plongée en époustant ses vêtements.
> 
> Un bruyant 'pop' retentit dans la pièce, ce qui fit crier Hermione et qui aurait pu aussi la faire tomber de sa chaise si Ron n'avait pas été agenouillé devant elle et ne l'avait pas retenu.
> 
> "Hermione, tu vas bien ?" Demanda Remus tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle, la voix pleine d'inquiétude.
> 
> "O-oui," Bégaya t-elle, essayant de calmer le rythme de son coeur.
> 
> "Maugrey est en position, Molly." Dit Lupin, se tournant vers Mrs Weasley qui se tenait toujours devant la cheminée. "Nous sommes prêts."
> 
> "Prêts pour quoi ?" Demanda George.
> 
> "Fred, George." Dit Mrs Weasley. "Surveillez votre soeur, et regardez si pouvez arranger la chambre de Ron."
> 
> "QUOI ?" Lança Fred, indigné.
> 
> " Je ne suis plus un bébé, je peux me surveiller toute seule, tu sais." Objecta Ginny.
> 
> "Où allez-vous, vous autres ?" Demanda George à sa mère.
> 
> "Nous accompagnons Hermione à Sainte Mangouste."
> 
> "Oh non," Commença à objecter Hermione.
> 
> "Hermione, nous devons nous assurer que tu n'as rien, tu as du mal à te tenir debout sans aide." Dit Mrs Weasley sur un ton maternel.
> 
> "Tu as transplané pour leur échapper," Demanda Fred avec une voix qui mêlait crainte et respect.
> 
> "Tellement simple mais surtout incroyablement brillant" Ajouta George. "Je pari qu'aucun de ses cons n'avez envisagé un truc pareil. Qui a déjà entendu qu'une sorcière de 15 ans puisse transplaner?"
> 
> "A qui appartenait la baguette que tu as utilisé ?" Demanda Lupin en abaissant son regard vers Hermione.
> 
> "A ce rat puant de Petigrew," Siffla Hermione, elle sorti la baguette de la poche arrière de son pantalon et l'offrit à Lupin, Il se pencha et la saisi prenant soin de la garder à distance comme si la tenir était douloureux.
> 
> « Allons, ma chérie. » Dit Mrs Weasley, essayant de faire lever Hermione de sa chaise.
> 
> « Non ! » Objecta hermione, se détournant de Mrs Weasley pour diriger son regard vers Ron. « Tu te rappelles ce qui est arrivé à Broderick Bode, hein. » Lui demanda t-elle.
> 
> Le visage de Ron se ferma immédiatement, tandis qu'il se mettait debout pour venir se positionner entre sa mère et Hermione. « Hors de question ! » Déclara t-il, croissant les bras et la défiant du regard.
> 
> « Maugrey est déjà là-bas. Rien ne va t'arriver… » Commença Mrs Weasley.
> 
> « Non ! » dire Hermione et Ron d'une même voix.
> 
> « Qu'est-il arrivé à Broderick Bode ? » Demanda Ginny à George.
> 
> « Voldemort voulait la lui faire fermer alors il lui envoyé un filet du diable pour Noël et il l'a étranglé pendant son sommeil. » Dit Ron, visiblement irrité. Tout le monde le regardait bouche bée, même Hermione.
> 
> « Ron, tu… tu as dis son nom. » Bégaya finalement Hermione.(n/t il était temps)
> 
> « Ouais, et alors, j'ai maudi son nom toute la nuit, j'imagine que ça ma juste échappé. »
> 
> « Hermione, » Commença calmement Lupin. « Rien ne va t'arriver. Nous voulons seulement te faire examiner pour nous nous assurer que tout va bien à l'intérieur. Transplaner est difficile. Il y a un million de chose qui pourrait aller mal, en particulier si tu n'es pas entraînée. »
> 
> « Oh, s'il vous plaît, » lança Hermione. « Si eux y arrivent, » Elle pointait Fred et George. « Cela ne doit pas être si difficile que ça. »
> 
> « HEY ! » Objectèrent les jumeaux.
> 
> «Et qu'est ce que cela est supposé signifi ? » Ragea Fred.
> 
> « Cela signifie que je sais comment le faire. Je ne me suis pas blessée et je ne vais pas à Ste Mangouste. »
> 
> CRACK
> 
> « Qu'est ce qui prend autant de temps ? » Demanda Bill qui venait de se matérialiser dans la cuisine. « Maugrey est en train d'aboyer sur toutes les personnes qui ont le malheur de s'approcher du couloir. Ils vont finir par le virer à coup de pied, si la patiente qu'il est supposé protéger ne se montre pas bientôt.
> 
> « Elle refuse d'y aller. » dit Mrs Weasley, en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, clairement exaspérée.
> 
> « Hermione, » dit Bill, tournant la tête pour lui faire face et mieux plaider sa cause. « Tes parents t'attendent pour… »
> 
> « QUOI ! » Hurla hermione, en sautant de sa chaise. « Vous…vous… ne les avaient pas amené **là-bas** ? »
> 
> « Papa et moi étions avec eux quand nous avons appris que tu t'étais échappée. Il pensait… »
> 
> « FAITES LES PARTIR DE LA ! **FAITES LES PARTIR DE LA, MAINTENANT !** » Exigea Hermione.
> 
> Bill fit un pas en arrière et regarda sa mère. Alors pour sa totale horreur, Hermione était résolument froissée. Ses yeux le fixaient et les larmes commencèrent à glisser sur ses joues. Elle retomba sur sa chaise, laissant tomber ses bras sur la table et y enfouit son visage dans un grand sanglot.
> 
> Mrs Weasley fit en signe de tête à Bill et il transplana hors de la pièce.
> 
> « Ca va aller, ma chérie. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes parents. Nous allons les protéger, vous trois. » Dit Mrs Weasley, regardant Fred, George et Ginny « Dehors ! »
> 
> « Pourquoi ! »
> 
> « J'ai dit dehors. IMMEDIATEMENT ! » Aboya t-elle.
> 
> « Mais… » Protesta Ginny traînant les pieds en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Oh, très bien. » Cracha t-elle, fixant sa mère puis elle sortie de la cuisine en furie, suivit de près par Fred et George.
> 
> Mrs Weasley et Lupin se dirigèrent dans un coin de la cuisine pour discuter calmement et laissèrent Ron debout à coté de Hermione. Il pris immédiatement une chaise et s'assit à côté d'elle en plaçant son bras autour de son dos. Il s'avança pour murmurer dans son oreille. « Ca va aller. Papa et Bill vont garder un œil sur eux jusqu'à que Dumbledore leur trouve un gardien du secret. Je le serai moi-même, s'il le faut. »
> 
> « Oh Ron, » Gémit Hermione en se jetant sur lui. Il tapota doucement son dos en essayant de se rappeler de ne pas la tenir trop serrée.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Il est vraiment adorable Ron, bon chapitre prochain y a Maugrey qui débarque et il est vraiment hilarant.
> 
> Sinon vous savez quoi faire pour m'encourager à continuer même si je suis pas encore prete d'arreter.
> 
> Merci à Maelle pour sa correction et à RogueSugah l'auteur.
> 
> Souhaiter moi merde demain c resultat de partiel…. Vais savoir si il veulent de moi en licence à l'institut St jacques
> 
> liv


	6. Chapitre 6: Incroyable

Bon je sais que je devais up loader hier mais je sentait pas bien hier soir et j'avais pas la force de faire les réponses aux reviews (tant pis pour moi j'ai plus de boulot ce matin) et puis fallais que je face la mise en page, enfin bon bref j'étais crevée.

Merci pour vos messages de soutien pour mes résultats, j'ai eu 9.6/20 c'est donc ajourné a septembre pour moi mais c'est pas bien grave et puis en plus je pensais avoir moins, bon faut dire que j'ai bénéficié d'une erreur informatique dans mes notes qui m'a largement avantagé.

Encore merci .

* * *

**A oui l'auteur vient de publier le 39e chapitre et c'est tjs aussi bien**

****

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Colonel S.S Parker :**Bah disons que Maugrey et égale à lui-même et est donc très suspicieux et puis il en apprend des choses à propos des aventures du trio ainsi que Mrs Weasley(lol).

**Ange de la mort : **Merci et pour l'instant je vais continuer.

**Larmes de pluie :**Merci pour tes encouragements, en plus t'es une revieweuse (j'espère k t bien une fille), oui la fic promet encore quelques disputes, surtout du au manque de confiance en soi de Ron et à un certain bulgare. Bah faut pas croire je suis pas bilingue et quand je suis fatiguée j'ai trop de mal avec les fic en anglais et la traduire me permet de voir des détails que je n'avais pas vu aux (nombreuses) premières lectures.

**Missannie **Vas se passer pleins de choses très intéressantes.

**Hermione aime Ron **merci mais il faut surtout félicité l'auteur

**Altaïr de ****l'Aigle **derien ca me fait vraiment plaisir de le faire de plus que la fic a vraiment l'air d'être apprecié et en plus ça m'aide pour mon niveau en anglais.

**Lisandra** voila la suite

**Lola** l'institut St jacques c'est l'institut de Géographie et d'Océanographie(cette partie ne me concerne pas) qui se trouve rue St Jacques dans le 5e arrondissement de Paris.

**Jamesie-cass**, merde a toi aussi, moi le bac c'était il y a 2ans et j'ai pas stressé avant d'arriver 2 mètres des feuille de résultat et mon cœur c emballé quand j'ai vu que j'étais pas recalé…. Puis pas au rattrapage, la g frôlé la crise cardiaque… puis grand soulagement quand j'ai vu mon dans les mention passable OUF, moi Ron il me fait trop craqué que se soit dans les livres ou dans les films ou dans cette fic il est irrésistible avec son coté tjs à coté de la plaque et son manque d'estime de soi, c'est mon perso preféré.

**Selphie451** 0 encore une revieweuse fidèle merci pour ton soutien. Bah en fait je travail mais c plus intéressant pour vous car je dois beaucoup me déplacer dans Paris donc j'utilise les transports en communs et c'est là que je suis la plus productive car chez moi disons que le PC est trop distrayant.

**Virg05** Merci a toi lectrice fidèle.

**Cyrca** merci

**Eléa013 **merci voila la suite.

**RogueSugah** bon attention tous là c'est un review de lauteur qui vous remercie pour tous les compliments que vous faites sur sa fic, si vous voulez lui laisser un petit message vous pouvez la trouvez sous ce pseudo sur FF.net

**

* * *

**

**Je vous remercie tous encore pour votre soutien je suis trop heureuse 15 review en moins de 2 jours et pour un même chapitre et 54 en tout, c woua !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

Chapitre 6

****

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » Demanda Lupin à Mrs weasley.

« La pauvre chérie n'en peut plus. Elle est effrayée. »

« Ce n'est pas étonnant. Ils ont raison à propos de Bode. Comment sont-ils au courant de ça, d'ailleurs ? »

« Comment savent-ils la moitié des choses qu'ils font ? » Demanda Mrs Weasley avec un ton exaspéré.

« Vous pourriez faire venir un médicomage à la maison. » Suggéra Lupin.

« Je me sentirai plus rassurée si elle allait à Ste Mangouste. »

« Molly, elle n'ira pas de son plein gré. Pas ce soir. Peut-être que c'est la meilleure solution. Dumbledore va venir lui poser des questions quand il aura réglé les choses pour ses parents. Ce sera probablement mieux s'il fait ça ici. Peut-être devrais tu juste soigner ses côtes, et la mettre au lit. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait si elle fait une hémorragie ? »

« Aucune chance, elle est assez intelligente pour savoir ce qui est bon pour elle. Franchement, les choses dont est capable cette fille quand elle a quelque chose en tête, c'est … eh bien, impressionnant. Tu savais qu', » Chuchota t-il. « Elle a découvert que Rika Steeter était un animagus non enregistré, elle l'a enfermé dans un pot et elle l'a fait prisonnière jusqu'à qu'elle jure de ne plus dire de mensonge à propos de Harry ? »

« NON ! » Mrs Weasley en eut le souffle coupé.

« Oh si ! » Gloussa doucement Lupin. « Harry a laissé glissé ça à Sirius, qui bien sur fût assez impressionné. Qui aurait jamais pensé que la douce, fragile et petite Hermione aurait pu être aussi dure ? »

« Mais… elle n'est plus dans un pot aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Mrs Weasley, horrifiée rien qu'à l'idée.

« Oh non, elle l'a laissé partir juste après la fin de l'année scolaire. Mais pas avant de l'avoir fait chanter avec… enfin, tu sais cette histoire que Skeeter a écrit sur Harry, il y a quelques mois pour le Chicaneur. Et pour citer Sirius elle est devenue le 'porte-parole' d'Hermione, maintenant. »

Mais la suite de leur conversation fut interrompue quand Maugrey Foloeil se matérialisa dans la cuisine et pointa instantanément et sans explication sa baguette en direction d'Hermione.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu d'aller à l'hôpital ? » Aboya Maugrey.

Ron et Hermione levèrent tout les deux les yeux vers lui, leurs bouches ouvertes de stupeur, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puissent répondre.

« Comment es tu échappée ? » Exigea Maugrey.

« Arrêtez de pointer ça sur son visage. » Dit Ron, sautant de sa chaise et se plaçant entre elle et lui.

« J'ai transplané. » Répondit Hermione.

« OH ! » hurla Maugrey comme s'il venait de la prendre en flagrant délit de mensonge. « Les sorcières de 15 ans ne transplanent pas. »

« Les sorciers de 15 ans ne peuvent pas produire de Pratonus corporel, non plus. » Rétorqua Hermione, ses yeux brûlant d'une flamme vive.

Ron vit l'un des côtés de la bouche de Maugrey frémir. _Est-ce un sourire ou un grimace ?_ Il était incertain.

« Alastor, s'en est assez. » Interjeta Mrs Weasley en traversant la cuisine.

« Elle pourrait très bien avoir utilisé du polynectar. » Grogna t-il à Mrs Weasley, sans que pour autant il ait lâché Hermione du regard.

« Oh, c'est vraiment hilarant » Rétorqua Ron avec colère. « De la part d'un homme qui a passé pratiquement une année enfermé dans sa putain de malle. « Hermione n'est pas… »

« RON ! » Gronda Mrs Weasley.

« Alors pourquoi refuse t-elle d'être examinée ? » Questionna Maugrey.

« Ron, » Dit calmement Mrs Weasley, ignorant délibérant la question de Fol-Œil. « Pourquoi n'emmènerais tu pas Hermione dans la chambre de Percy pour qu'elle s'allonge. »

« Elle n'ira nulle part avant que j'ai des réponses. » Grogna Maugrey. « Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ? » Demanda t-il à Hermione.

« Fait quoi ? » Répondit-elle, rétrécissant ses yeux, en le fixant, comme s'il essayait de la faire tomber dans un piège.

« Comment as tu transplan ? »

« J'ai lu comment faire dans… »

« Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu as appris à le faire mais comment tu l'as fait, je veux que tu m'expliques, comment on fait. »

« Oh, eh bien… j'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis concentrée sur qui je voulais… »

« Qui ? » Questionna Maugrey impatiemment.

« Ron, » Déclara Hermione, pensant qu'il lui demandait à qui elle pensait.

« Tu t'es concentrée sur Ron, » Demanda Lupin, clairement dérouté. « Pas… le Terrier ou la chambre de Ron ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Hermione incertaine.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Ron, regardant les visages tendus autour de lui.

« Transplaner, ne se fait pas comme ça d'habitude, » Expliqua Lupin à Ron. « D'habitude, il faut se concentrer sur l'endroit où tu veux aller, le visionner. »

« Je ne savais pas où il était, » Dit-elle sur la défensive. « J'ai juste pensé à lui, en fait. »

« Et ça a marché, de le faire comme ça ? » Gronda Maugrey, l'étudiant attentivement avec son œil magique.

« Evidement » Répondit Hermione visiblement agacée. « Je suis là, non ? »

« Tout cela est ridicule ! » Aboya Ron. « Allons-y » Dit-il, offrant sa main à Hermione pour l'aider à se remettre debout. « Tu n'as pas à supporter toutes ces conneries ! »

« Elle ne va nulle part, » Dit Maugrey.

« Je ne suis pas un mangemort, » Déclara Hermione catégoriquement, fixant le visage à moitié mutilé de Maugrey. « Mais puisse que vous ne me croyez pas, nous devrions plutôt prendre une chaise et continuer à nous fixer pendant l'heure suivante. »

« Oh, mais c'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire. »

« Tout cela est absurde, » Sonna Lupin. « Il y a un moyen plus simple de prouvez qui elle est. Hermione, » Dit-il en s'agenouillant devant elle. « Comment Sirius s'est-il échappé de Poudlard ? »

Les yeux de Hermione s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Elle regarda Ron, incertaine pendant une minute puis elle fixa Mrs Weasley. « Euh…, » Elle se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre.

« Elle ne le sait pas. » Grogna Maugrey triomphalement.

« Oh si je le sais, » Dit Hermione, son regard se posa de nouveau sur Mrs Weasley. Elle soupira et laissa son regard revenir sur Lupin. « Harry et moi avons utilisé un retourneur de temps pour revenir dans le temps et le secourir. » Son visage avait rougi quand elle avait répondu à la question et elle évitait intentionnellement le regard de Mrs Weasley.

« Et comment l'avez vous fait sortir du bureau du Professeur Flitwick ? » Poussa Lupin un peu plus.

« Nous avons enlevé Buck sous le nez du ministre juste avant son exécution et l'avons caché dans la forêt interdite, attendant que nous sortions, avec vous et les autres de la cabane hurlante, et puis nous avons fait voler Buck jusqu'à la fenêtre du bureau où était enfermé Sirius et… »

« Satisfait ? » Demanda Lupin à Maugrey, la coupant.

« L'êtes-vous ? » Répondit Maugrey.

« C'est exactement ce qui c'est passé. » Dit Rémus

A la surprise de tout le monde, Maugrey commença à rire. « Un retourneur de temps ? » Caqueta t-il. « Comment diable une sorcière de … »Il calcula rapidement dans sa tête. « 13 ans, s'est–elle retrouvée en possession d'une chose pareil ? » Demanda t-il alors qu'il étudiait toujours Hermione.

« Elle l'a obtenu de Mac Gonagall. » Répondit Ron comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente du monde.

« Mac Gonagall ? » Cria Maugrey.

Ron plissa les yeux et attrapa le regard d'Hermione. C'est comme si elle pouvait lire les mots qui se formaient dans son cerveau. _Il est dingue._

« Mac Gonagall ? Contribuant à la… » Fol-Œil continuait à rire. « A la délinquance d'un mineur. Non… de trois mineurs, parce que lorsqu'un d'entre eux transgresse les lois, les deux autres… »

« Eh, attendez une minute, » Lança Ron, risquant un regard vers sa mère qui n'avait toujours rien dit. « J'ai rien fait du tout, j'étais à l'infirmerie… et…. c'était l'idée de Dumbledore. »

«HAHAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHAHA ! » Le rire de Maugrey redoubla de volume et maintenant il se tenait un coté. « Arrêtez…arrêtez…l'idée de Dumbledore. »

« C'était un plan décidé à la hâte, » Admit Dumbledore quand il entra par la porte de la cuisine, suivit étroitement par Bill et Mr Weasley. « Mais efficace, du moins. Maintenant je présume que vous avez terminé d'interroger Miss Granger. » Dit Dumbledore. « Molly, me permettez vous de lui parler quelque part en privé, avant de la soigner. »

« Professeur Dumbledore, » Commença Hermione. « Mes Parents ? »

« Ils sont en sécurité. » Lui assura t'il. « Ils sont inquiet pour vous, bien sur, mais ils ont confiance en les Weasley pour prendre soin de vous. Je dois dire que j'ai été néanmoins surpris par le peu de choses qu'ils semblent savoir sur les récents événements. »

Incapable de regarder Dumbledore dans les yeux, Hermione se mit à fixer le sol. « Ce sont des moldus, » Dit-elle doucement. « Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment comprendre et je ne voulais pas les inquiéter.»

« Je leur ai expliqué la situation du mieux que j'ai pu. » Dit Mr Weasley. « Malgré qu'ils soient inquiets et pour de bonnes raisons, ils sont d'accord avec le fait que se serait probablement mieux que tu passes le reste de l'été avec nous. »

« Molly, » Dit Dumbledore. « Si vous n'y voyiez aucun inconvénient à soigner les blessures de Hermione. »

« Oui, oui, bien sur. » Répondit Mrs Weasley avant de se diriger immédiatement vers Hermione et de l'aider à se lever de sa chaise.

Ne voulant pas laisser Hermione hors de sa vue, mais ne savant pas si sa mère lui permettrait de les suivre, Ron Fixa sa mère.

« Ron, mon chéri, » Dit Mrs Weasley. « Va chercher Ginny pour moi et dis lui que j'ai besoin de son aide. Demande lui de faire couler un bain chaud et trouve quelque chose pour qu'Hermione puisse s'habiller. » Ordonna sa mère tandis qu'elle menait hermione vers l'extérieur de la pièce dans le couloir qui menait à l'escalier.

« O-ok. » Répondit Ron, qui se retourna et couru en passant devant elles.

« Ron, » Ajouta sa mère, après qu'il ait commencé à sprinter dans les escaliers.

« Ouais ? » Demanda t-il en regardant par dessus la balustrade du premier étage.

« Après avoir fait ça revient en bas, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour l'amener dans la salle de bain. »

« Je peux le faire moi-même. » dit Hermione, attrapant la rampe du rez de chaussée et s'appuyant dessus pour s'en servir comme support pour atteindre la deuxième marche. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre la quatrième marche, Ron s'était mit debout face à elle, lui bloquant le passage.

« Ne fais pas ta tête de cochon. » Dit Ron d'une voix forte. _(n/t : MDR, imagine trop la tête de 'Mione quand Ron lui dit ça, ndlc : mdr la même que moi dvt mes notes de partiels)_

Hermione souleva ses sourcils en le regardant. « Ne restes pas dans mon chemin. » Aboya t-elle en retour. _Ok, la confrontation ça ne marche pas._ Pensa Ron._ Il est temps d'essayer une autre technique._

« Hermione, » Dit-il, sa voix s'était nettement adoucie et il tendit la main pour lui toucher le bras. « Je sais que tu peux monter les escaliers toute seule. Accepter un peu d'aide ne signifie pas que tu es quelqu'un de faible, s'il te plaît » Dit-il, son visage empli d'une sincère inquiétude. « Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Le feu défiant des yeux d'Hermione s'éteignit presque instantanément. _J'ai réussi._ Pensa t'il quand il vit son corps se relaxer.

« Ok, » Acquiesça Hermione. « Je vais t'attendre. »

Ron ne pu retenir son sourire._ Ca a marché j'ai réussi à obtenir qu'elle m'attend sans qu'on se batte._

« Mais, » Ajouta Hermione avec une grimace quand il s'était déjà retourné pour suivre les instructions de sa mère. « Tu ferais mieux de rappeler ce que tu viens de dire, parce que la prochaine fois que c'est toi qui a des problèmes, je te renverrai ça directement en pleine face. »

_Comment fait elle ça, elle s'arrange toujours pour avoir une longueur d'avance sur moi ? _Se demanda t-il, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de sa sœur d'un pas rapide.

* * *

**Bon bah voila pour la chapitre 6, le chapitre 7 est déjà traduit et le 8 est bien avancé faut juste ke je les tapes et il commence a être plus long donc je faire mon possible pour le faire le plus vite possible. Par contre je commence à avoir moi de chapitre d'avance le rythmes de Up load risques ( sui pas sur encore) de se ralentir. Et puis je pense sérieusement à traduire en parallèle, une Ron / Hermione post Poudlard ke j'aime trop et dont g pas envie de voir la trad. me filer entre les doigts.**

**Pour le chapitre 7 on ale droit a un tête a tête entre Ron et Hermione très émouvant et aussi a une scène hilarante ou Ron observe Hermione quand elle sort de la salle de bain et kil essaye de ne pas penser comme un ado (les mecs sont tous pareil a partir de la puberté).**

**Bon vous savez comment m'encourager donc je vous le redi pas (lol, juste trop subtile).**

****


	7. Chapitre 7: Culpabilité

> > **Disclamer :** je ne suis absolument pas la proprio des perso, lieux, néologismes, et tout l'univers de Harry Potter et je suis même pas la proprio de l'histoire car c'est une traduction d'une fic qui est publié sur Checkmated.com (site de fics en anglais spécialisé surtout dans les R/Rh voir parfois H/G) pour ceux que ça interresse.
>> 
>> L'auteur est RogueSugah. C'est à elle que revient le mérite de la Fic.
>> 
>> C'est une fic assez longue elle fait aujourd'hui 38 chapitre et elle est absolument pas terminée, je n'en connaît moi-même pas la fin.
>> 
>> C'est une Ron /Hermione (comme s'ils pouvaient être avec quelqu'un d'autre), c'est une relation assez passionné, comme les deux personnages principaux, bien sur il y a Harry et Ginny mais l'histoire est principalement vue par les yeux de Ron et de Hermione. Cette fic tient compte de la personnalité que JRK à donner à ses personnages, donc vous aurez bien un Ron et une Hermione très buté mais très passionné et donc quelques disputes en perspectives. Harry est encore quelque peu secoué et assez grognon, Ginny très perspicace, Fred et George égales à eux-mêmes, Krum toujours un canard boiteux et renfrogné sans son balais et la bande des filles gloussantes de Poudlard toujours là (Padma Parvati et Lavande).
>> 
>> L'histoire commence peu après la fin de la cinquième année, sur le chemin de traverse par une très grosse dispute entre R et Hr qui est avorté par…( vais pas balancer l'histoire quand même). L'histoire tient donc compte des 5 premiers tomes et donc de certains événements survenus à la fin de la 5e année du trio dans le dpt des mystères.
>> 
>> Tiens à remercié Maëlle (qui publie aussi sir Ff.net) et qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger ma traduction (dit lui merci apparemment j'avais boudé les accents sur les « » et les « o » et je remercie encore une fois RogueSugah de me laisser traduire et faire découvrir cette fic au fans francophones de R/Hr.
>> 
>> Voilà le Rating s'explique par plusieurs scènes qui arriveront un peu plus tard dans la fic et cela évite les problèmes.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> **Réponses aux reviews.**
>> 
>> **Billy** n'essaye pas de te faire pardonner ton oublie enfin mieux vaut tard ke jamais. Mais finalement j'accepte la flaterie.
>> 
>> **Benelie** : voila voila merci
>> 
>> **Allima** j'avais une Maugrey de grands crues vous l'avez eu, je suis sur que le prochain chapitre va te plaire, c'est assez émouvant mais on se marre bien aussi Ron est trop… Ron.
>> 
>> **Emma** Merci je vois que ma technik pour fideliser les lecteurs est efficace. Le chapitre suivant est aussi un très bon cru et j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de tes attentes. C'est vrai pour moi le plus dur c'est pas la traduction c'est de retaper au propre. Merci pour tes encouragements.
>> 
>> **Eléa013** en fait le tete a tete n'est pas dans la salle de bain mais devant la cuisine mais la scene devant la salle de bain est tordante. Merci a toi d'être une revieweuse fidèle.
>> 
>> **Menssa** merci je vais continué, pour l'autre j'hésite car j'ai pas eu de réponses de l'auteur et je voudrais pas le faire sans son accord. Quant à toi continue de finir ta fic Billy m'a mit l'eau à la bouche toute l'apres midi en me parlant d'un fameux chap21 ou 22. Les Ron / hermione en anglais sont vraiment genialje sais pas est ce ke tu connais celles de Lavenderbrown, elles sont disons très… savoureuses et merci pour le tuyaux pour celle de LadyAnabelle ellesont vraiment géniales et nombreuses. A vendredi
>> 
>> **Cyrca** voila la suite merci
>> 
>> **Mel7** je vous l'avez promis pour Maugrey moi ce ki ma tuée c la replik de Ron.
>> 
>> **Jamesie-cass** (revieweuse fidele)pauvre Mrs Weasley ca lui fait beaucoup d'emotion le pire c'est qu'elle connaît pas tout. Ron est trop drole kan il se defent pour l'histoire avec le retourneur de temps. Pour l'autre trad j'attend l'autorisation de l'auteur mais elle vraiment genial meme si c pas du tout la meme ambiance ke cette fic là.
>> 
>> **Colonel S.S Parker** (ah encore une reviexeuse fidele !!!) Voila la suite ! il etait bonne la scene de Maugrey. Pour la fic en anglais, l'auteur la publie sur FF.net mais pas encore en entier sinon va sur le site www.checkmated.com
>> 
>> **Virg05** oui tu est une lectrice fidele et j'en te remercie. Avec tout vos compliment au moins je sais que j'ai bien choisis la fic a traduire.
>> 
>> **Larme de pluie** maugrey hilarant je vous l'avait promis. Et c'est une scene très belle entre Ron et hermione ou on voit a quel point ils s'aiment.
>> 
>> **Selphie451** Merci rougissements(fo j'arrete d'etre fan de Ron (tot me prendre un doloris ) mais ilcommence a depeindre sur moi. T'inkiete pour mes partiels je m'y attendais j'avais tro planté le 1e semestre et en plus j'ai eu de la chance l'administration a fait une erreur en ma faveur(pour une fois), car j'ai une copine ka eu moins de chance, elle doit repasser en septembre parcekel a eu 9.99/20 et en plus elle doit repasser plus de matiere ke moi .ki est eu moin kel.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> **Comme je l'ai promis à Billy(et menssa), je lui fais de la pub pour ces fics, allez les lire, elles sont géniales, après moi ce sont les plus grands fans de R/Hr. **
>> 
>> **Donc allez tous lire _'Romance, guerre et mystère'_ car je vous assure que c'est en passe de devenir une grande fic et ce ki nous attend et encore le meilleur.**
>> 
>> Bon pour tout ceux ki mon posé la question la fic que je voudrais traduire est une R/Hr (ça c pas une surprise) c aussi une post Poudlard. C'est un classic ou Ron et Hermione se retrouve une nuit après ne pas s'etre vu durant deux ou trois ans … c'est une fic assez sombre mais très bien ecrite et très belle, moi en tout cas je l'adore. Cette fic est plus courte que Pride of Love. Son titre c'est _'More than Memories'_ elle est aussi publiée sur www.checkmated.com (ki je le rappelle est le vivier des R/Hr en anglais. Par contre si vous voulez la lire il faudra vous inscrire a la 'bedchamber' (reservé au de 17 ans). Voila pour plus d'infos, poser les questions dans les reviews je prendrais tjs un pe de temps pour y répondre.
>> 
>> **Note importante ****: le chapitre 40 vient d'être publié en anglais, il apporte bcq à l'histoire mais je vais tout de même pas tout vous reveler.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> **
>> 
>> Chapitre 7
>> 
>> Quand Ron atteignit le deuxième étage, il commença à crier le nom de sa sœur mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Il frappa brutalement la porte de la chambre de Ginny mais ne reçu toujours aucune réponse à ses appels. En temps normal, il ne se serait pas permit d'entrer dans sa chambre sans y avoir été invité, mais rien de ce qui se passait cette nuit n'était normal, alors il poussa la porte qui était déjà entre ouverte, seulement pour y trouver une pièce sombre et vide.
>> 
>> « GINNY ! » Hurla t-il, tandis qu'il empruntait les escaliers qui menait au troisième étage, espérant la trouver avec Fred et George dans leur chambre. « HE, **GINNY** ! »
>> 
>> « Quoi ? » Demanda sa sœur, ses longs cheveux roux cachaient son visage alors qu'elle se penchait par-dessus la balustrade du quatrième étage.
>> 
>> Ron ne s'arrêta pas et continua à escalader les escaliers du quatrième étage où Ginny l'attendait en haut. « M'man a besoin de toi… pour l'aider avec Hermione. » Haleta t-il encore essoufflé de sa rapide ascension.
>> 
>> En regardant par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur, Ron nota que la porte de sa chambre était entre baillée et que de la lumière brillait à travers la fente, malgré le fait qu'il avait fracassé de rage sa lampe comme le reste des affaires qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre, il y a quelques heures, il trouva donc cela assez étrange. Sans réfléchir, il poussa Ginny sur le coté et entra dans la pièce pour y trouver Fred et George se tenant debout au milieu des débris, avec leur baguette à la main.
>> 
>> « … pire qu'aucune de nos explosions, » Ron entendit Fred à George.
>> 
>> « Je doute que nous puissions tout réparer. » Répondit George.
>> 
>> « Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? » Les interrogea Ron. Les jumeaux qui n'avaient pas encore réalisé sa présence, se retournèrent pour lui faire face.
>> 
>> « Nous arrangeons ta chambre, ingrat. » Dit George.
>> 
>> « Peut-être préfères tu dormir au milieu de tout ce bordel. » Ajouta Fred.
>> 
>> « En fait, pour être honnête, la plus grande partie de ce bordel était là avant que tu ne fracasses tout. » Murmura George à Fred juste assez fort pour être sur que Ron l'entend.
>> 
>> « Laissez-le tranquille. » Dit Ginny alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre. « J'ai vu cette porcherie que vous deux appelez chambre. »
>> 
>> Les ignorants tout les trois, Ron se baissa pour ramasser un t-shirt qui avait échoué sur le sol et le tendit à Ginny. « Prends le et descends dans la salle de bain, M'man veut que tu fasses couler un bain chaud et que tu attends qu'elle amène Hermione. »
>> 
>> Ginny se retourna et quitta la pièce. Ron pouvait l'entendre descendre les escaliers. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Fred et George quelques instants puis il se retourna et suivit sa sœur.
>> 
>> « HE, » Entendit-il George hurler. « C'est ton bordel. Le moins que tu peux faire c'est nous aider à le ranger. »
>> 
>> « Laissez tomber. » Répondit-il, alors qu'il disparaissait de leurs vues.
>> 
>> Ron se senti un peu bête, assis juste là, son dos collé au mur, fixant la porte de la salle de bain. Au moins trente minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait laissé Fred et George dans la chambre et ils n'en n'étaient pas encore sortis. D'un coté, il se disait qu'il devrait aller les aider mais d'un autre coté, il n'avait aucune intention d'abandonner cette endroit. C'était irrationnel, et Ron le savait mais il avait besoin d'être près d'elle. _Elle est en sécurité ici avec maman et Ginny. Et toi tu es encore assis là, comme un crétin trop inquiet, attendant qu'elle sorte de son bain. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire quand maman va l'envoyer au lit ? Dormir dans le couloir devant la porte ? En fait…_Ron décida, _Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. De cette manière je pourrais être sure qu'…_
>> 
>> Mais toutes ses suppositions sur l'endroit où il allait dormir s'évanouir quand la porte qu'il fixait depuis plus d'une demi-heure s'ouvrit et que Ginny en sortie avec Hermione sur ses talons. Les deux filles s'arrêtèrent brutalement quand elles le virent.
>> 
>> « Qu'est ce que tu fais l ? » Demanda Ginny, observant son frère avec une expression bizarre. « Tu n'essayes pas de mater à travers la … »
>> 
>> « Non ! » proclama Ron fortement tandis qu'il se remettait debout. Il pouvait sentir que Hermione l'étudiait et il savait qu'il devait la regarder droit dans les yeux. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle pense qu'il était une sorte de pervers pris en flagrant délit et qui était trop honteux pour la regarder dans les yeux. Les yeux bleus de Ron glissèrent de Ginny pour venir poser son regard sur Hermione. Elle avait l'air ni irrité ni suspicieuse. C'était même plutôt l'opposé, en fait. Elle avait l'air ravi de le voir là et à moins qu'il ne se trompe, il pouvait voir apparaître l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Même petit ce sourire eu des effets incroyables sur lui. Et sans même le réaliser, il inspira de soulagement et il senti son corps tout entier se relaxer. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était tendu jusqu'à qu'il ne sente le poids glisser de ses épaules. _Elle sourit. Ca veut dire qu'elle va bien._ Pensa t-il puis il autorisa ses yeux à errer pour mieux observer le langage de son corps. Du moins c'était l'idée générale.
>> 
>> La première chose qu'il nota, était que ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, ce qui avait pour conséquences d'avoir transformé ses habituelles boucles broussailleuses. Elles tombaient maintenant gracieusement en cascade sur ses épaules. Ron l'observait pendant qu'elle enlevait les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage pour les rassembler avec le reste de sa chevelure en une queue de cheval. Avec ses cheveux solidement attachés dans son dos, il lui était possible maintenant de voir le 'C' et le boulet de canon en plein vol que formaient le logo des Canons de Chudley qui s'étalaient sur tout l'avant du t-shirt en piteux état qu'elle portait._ Son t-shirt miteux._ Il était vieux. Il était usé. L'orange flamboyant qui le colorait autrefois s'était depuis longtemps décoloré. Le coton s'était désépaissi mais cela le rendait encore plus confortable. C'était pour tout cela qu'il était son T-shirt favori. Jusqu'à maintenant c'était pour cela.
>> 
>> Hermione portait son t-shirt préféré, et c'était tout ce qu'elle portait. C'était bien différent que lorsque c'était lui qui le portait. Le double 'C' du logo s'étendait sur sa poitrine et étirait le t-shirt de façon dont il n'aurait jamais pu espéré._ Il lui va bien._ Pensa Ron, tandis que son regard se posait sur la peau exposée de ses cuisses. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ses jambes. Son t-shirt était aussi long que la jupe de l'uniforme réglementaire de Poudlard, mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'était diffèrent. _Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne porte pas ses horribles chaussettes montantes._ Pensa Ron. _Je l'ai vu sans de nombreuses fois._ C'était parce que la seule et unique chose qu'elle portait se trouvait être à lui. Le tissu fin était serré contre sa peau. C'était presque comme s'il formait un lien entre eux, d'une étrange manière. C'était presque comme si c'était une part de lui qui la recouvrait._ Je suis un pervers. _Réfléchit Ron quand il réalisa où son esprit c'était égaré et à quel point ses pensées étaient inappropriées. _ARRETE-CA._ S'ordonna t-il, en forçant ses yeux à revenir au niveau du visage de Hermione. _Maintenant, n'est définitivement pas le moment pour penser à ce genre de chose. _(n/t : MDR Ron est les aléas des hormones et puis surtout c un mec, pauvre chéri il est en plein torture mentale)
>> 
>> « Venu me porter dans les escaliers encore un fois ? » Demanda Hermione, quand les yeux de Ron rencontrèrent enfin les siens.
>> 
>> « Non. » Répondit Ron, sentant son visage rougir._ Cherche quelque chose d'autre à dire, idiot._ « Je suppose que tu peux le faire toute seule maintenant.» Ajouta t-il au moment où sa mère apparue dans l'antre de la porte derrière les filles, avec la robe de chambre de Ginny à la main. Elle la glissa sur les épaules de Hermione qui l'enfila rapidement. « Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Ron pendant qu'il la regardait fermer sa robe.
>> 
>> « Comme si un Magicobus m'avait roulé dessus, » Répondit Hermione « Cinq fois de suite. »
>> 
>> « J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pire demain matin. » Dit Mrs Weasley en lui donnant une petite tape rassurante dans le dos.
>> 
>> « Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas… » Commença Ron à demander à sa mère, mais s'arrêta aussitôt quand il la vit bouger la tête négativement.
>> 
>> « Il n'y a aucun charme pour contrer les effets du Doloris. C'est l'une des raisons de sa popularité auprès des… » Mrs Weasley chancela quand elle réalisa que Ginny était toujours là.
>> 
>> Fred et George avaient rejoint l'ordre quasiment après qu'ils aient quitté Poudlard, en dépit des protestations de leur mère. Ron était encore trop jeune pour le rejoindre _officiellement_, mais Mrs Weasley savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le problème. Il avait déjà vu et vécu beaucoup trop de chose. Non, elle ne pouvait plus protéger Ron des cruelles réalités de la guerre. Elle l'avait vu d'elle-même cette après-midi quand elle l'avait réanimé et qu'il avait réalisé qu'Hermione n'était plus là. Mais Ginny ? Ginny, elle pouvait encore la protéger. Ginny, elle pouvait encore la laisser à l'écart de tout ça. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle devait admettre que Ginny n'était plus tout à fait innocente et naïve. Elle avait déjà trop vu et trop vécu. Cette terrible épreuve avec le journal de Jedusor pendant sa première année. Et il y a quelques semaines, elle s'était elle aussi retrouvée au le département des Mystères avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elle frémit en pensant à sa petite fille affrontant les plus fervents partisans de 'vous savez qui'. _Comment ont-ils réussis à tous rester en vie, cela me dépasse ? _Se contempla Mrs Weasley, elle frémit de nouveau, rien qu'en y pensant._ Non, Ginny est encore trop jeune pour entendre ça._
>> 
>> « Ginny ma chérie, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir si Fred et George ont encore besoin d'aide avec la chambre de Ron. »
>> 
>> Ginny fixa sa mère. « En d'autres mots, tu ne viens pas ! » Ajouta Mrs Weasley sèchement.
>> 
>> Hermione observa Mrs Weasley, sa bouche était étroitement fermée et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs menaçants. Hermione connaissait très bien ce regard. Elle avait déjà vu cette même expression sur le visage de Ron, presque à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à se disputer avec lui. C'était un regard d'avertissement. Quand Ron la regardait comme ça, elle savait ce que cela signifiait, aussi clairement que s'il l'avait dit avec des mots. _Ne me cherches pas, Hermione, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur._ Hermione était amusé de voir de qui il tenait ça. Néanmoins, Mrs Weasley était manifestement meilleure qu'il ne l'était, car Ginny parti immédiatement en prenant soin de tirer la langue au passage. Hermione le faisait rarement avec Ron. La plupart du temps, quand Ron lui lançait ce regard, elle se sentait défiée plus qu'intimidée. Hermione avait porté sa main à sa bouche pour tenter de cacher son sourire moqueur, quand elle avait vu Ginny s'en allant en maudissant sa mère à voix basse. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Ron pour voir comment il réagissait au 'regard' qu'il lui était accordé. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas se rendre aussi facilement que Ginny.
>> 
>> _Ca promet d'être intéressant. _Pensa t-elle quand elle observa Mrs Weasley se tourner face à son fils. Comme elle l'avait imaginé Ron ne bougea pas. Il tressailli légèrement, mais c'était à peine perceptible. Si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien, Hermione ne l'aurait probablement pas remarqué. Néanmoins Ron maintenait sa position et se préparait mentalement pour la bataille qu'il allait devoir mener.
>> 
>> « Bien ? » Dit Mrs Weasley, se renfrognant légèrement. « Allons-y,» elle fit un signe aux deux adolescents pour leur signifier de la suivre dans le couloir. « Les autres attendent. »
>> 
>> « Quoi ? » Demanda Ron avec incrédulité, en regardant sa mère suspicieusement. « C'est tout ? Pas d'argumentation ? Il est où le piège ? »
>> 
>> Ignorant son fils, Mrs Weasley plaça sa main contre le dos de Hermione et commença à la guider vers les escaliers. Alors qu'elle commençait à descendre Hermione jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et vit que Ron les suivait de près, étudiant toujours sa mère avec précaution. Ils se suivaient étroitement les uns les autres et Hermione marchait d'un pas lourd. Au moment où ils entrèrent dans le couloir adjacent à la cuisine, elle les arrêta tout les deux. Elle fixait la porte nerveusement, Hermione sentait la présence de Ron juste derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la chaleur rassurante de corps quand elle s'adossa à lui. Presque instantanément, il déposa sa main sur son épaule, lui offrant ainsi sa force et lui faisant savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule.
>> 
>> « Est-ce… est-ce que je peux avoir quelques minutes avec Ron avant… avant… » Bafouilla Hermione.
>> 
>> « Bien sur » Dit Mrs weasley en regardant Hermione tristement, avant d'avancer vers la porte de la cuisine seule. « Je serai à l'intérieur, » ajouta t-elle « quand tu seras prête. »
>> 
>> Ron pouvait la sentir trembler. Aussitôt que la porte fut fermée et qu'ils furent enfin seuls, Hermione se retourna et enfoui son visage dans sa poitrine. Sans même y penser, il entoura ses bras autour d'elle d'un geste protecteur. Il ferma les yeux et la maintenu serrée. Ça lui brisait le cœur de la voir dans cet état là. Effrayée, vulnérable. A ce moment là, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de pouvoir être capable de lui ôter toute cette douleur.
>> 
>> _Maudit soit ces sales connards pour ce qu'ils lui on fait._ Pensa t-il quand il senti la sensation mouillée de ses larmes sur son t-shirt. Ron sentait la colère éclater à l'intérieur de lui, il nota cependant qu'elle semblait noyer la douleur qu'il ressentait. _Valait mieux la colère. _Pensa t-il._ C'est plus facile de lui faire face, mais… ce n'est pas de mes besoins dont il est question mais de ceux de Hermione. Alors ressaisi toi, Weasley, car dernière chose dont elle a besoin c'est que tu t'emportes._
>> 
>> « Ça va aller, » Murmura Ron à Hermione en commençant à tapoter doucement son dos.
>> 
>> Hermione eut un profond soupir et Ron la senti s'écarter de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et baissa son regard vers elle. Elle l'étudiait.
>> 
>> « Ron, je sais ce que tu penses. » Commença Hermione. Elle fit une pause pendant quelques secondes quand elle s'aperçue qu'il fixait désormais le sol puis elle reprit. « Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute. » Lui assura t-elle.
>> 
>> Incapable de rencontrer son regard, Ron continuait de fixer le sol. La culpabilité se lisait sur son visage.
>> 
>> « Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Hermione.
>> 
>> Il était toujours silencieux.
>> 
>> « Ron ? »
>> 
>> Il sentit ses mains glisser de son dos, et elle fit un pas en arrière, le forçant à la lâcher. Puis pour sa plus grande surprise, Ron sentit Hermione saisir ses mains dans les siennes.
>> 
>> « Ron, s'il te plaît, regardes moi.» Supplia Hermione.
>> 
>> A contre cœur, il leva les yeux et rencontra son regard pénétrant.
>> 
>> « Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute. » Déclara t-elle une nouvelle fois. « C'est la mienne. »
>> 
>> « Si je n'avais pas provoqué cette dispute… » Commença Ron.
>> 
>> « Ce n'était pas de ta faute. » L'interrompit-elle.
>> 
>> « Tu ne te serais pas enfuie en courant. » Continua t-il.
>> 
>> « Cela n'a rien n'avoir avec ma fuite, » Déclara Hermione. « Mais avec ses putains de tickets de Quidditch. C'était un piège. Ils essayaient d'attirer Harry loin des Dursley. Ils avaient prévu de nous enlever tout les trois lors du match. Quand je les ai déchiré, ils ont du modifier leur plan, s'ils nous ont poursuivi tout les deux c'était de ma faute. Il n'y avait rien que tu pouvais faire pour prévenir ce qui est arrivé. »
>> 
>> « J'aurais du te protéger. » Répondit Ron, une culpabilité évidente se sentait dans sa voix.
>> 
>> « C'est ce que j'ai fait, » Déclara Hermione. « Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai attrapé le Portoloin ? Je l'ai fait pour te protéger. C'était déjà trop tard pour moi, ils m'avaient déjà attrapée. Tu ne pouvais plus me sauver, Ron. Mais moi je pouvais encore le faire. C'était mon choix. Je savais ce qui allait m'arriver, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Tout se qui comptait c'était que tu sois sauf. Je l'ai fait de mon plein gré. Et je le referai. »
>> 
>> Hermione s'alarma quand elle vit Ron essayer de retenir ses larmes.
>> 
>> « Non, Hermione. » Dit-il véhément.
>> 
>> « C'est d'accord pour que toi tu me protèges, mais moi je n'ai pas la permission de te protéger ? » Demanda t-elle.
>> 
>> « NON ! » Dit-il fortement.
>> 
>> « Tu te contredis. »
>> 
>> « J'en ai rien à battre, » Répondit Ron obstinément. Mais à ce moment là, il réalisa qu'il devenait déraisonnable, car même dans le couloir sombre, elle pouvait voir son visage rougir
>> 
>> et son regard se diriger vers le sol.
>> 
>> « Eh bien moi, oui. » Déclara Hermione, irritée. Elle essayait de ne pas se mettre en colère. Alors, elle tendit la main vers le visage de Ron et le toucha tendrement. A cet instant, les yeux de Ron se bloquèrent sur ceux de Hermione, et Ron y vit sa propre douleur s'y refléter. « Je ne pourrais pas rester sans rien faire, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, » Dit-elle gravement. « Je ne pourrais pas juste m'asseoir et te regarder te faire tuer. Pas si je peux l'éviter. Je me soucie trop de toi, pour ça. Ne me demande pas de faire ça, car j'en serais incapable. Je ne le veux pas. Je ne le peux pas. Et je sais que tu comprends ce que je ressens. Tu ne l'aimes pas mais tu le comprends. »
>> 
>> Avant que Ron ne puisse répondre, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et ils entendirent Mr Weasley s'éclaircir la gorge bruyamment.
>> 
>> « Juste encore une minute, » Dit Ron, en lâchant les yeux d'Hermione juste assez longtemps pour voir son père acquiescer d'un signe de tête et repartir dans la cuisine. Quand le regard de Ron se reposa sur Hermione, il nota qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et qu'elle essayait de calmer sa respiration._ Elle est terrifiée._ Pensa t-il tandis qu'il l'enveloppait de ses bras et qu'il la serrait dans une douce étreinte.
>> 
>> « Ce n'est pas très joli, Ron… peut-être devrais-tu… attendre… »
>> 
>> « Tu as déjà du affronté ça toute seule une fois, » Déclara t-il. « Plutôt être maudit, que te laisser le refaire. »
>> 
>> Hermione recula et vu sa résolution dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond._ Ce n'est pas étonnant que je l'aime tant._ Pensa t-elle, souriant malgré elle. « Es-tu prêt ? » Lui demanda t-elle d'une voix tremblante.
>> 
>> « L'es-tu ? » répondit Ron, se penchant pour prendre les mains de Hermione dans les siennes.
>> 
>> « Je crois, je dois le faire de toutes les manières ? » Répondit-elle en le poussant vers la cuisine. « Finissons-en ! »
>> 
>> (n/t, cette scène devant la cuisine est vraimant très belle et émouvante, on voit à qu'ellepoint ils s'aiment et tiennent l'un à l'autre.)
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> **Bon bah voila le chapitre 7. j'ai bientôt terminé de traduire le huit, il doit me rester une page. Le prochain chapitre est surtout une ouverture sur le temoignage de Hermione mais il est très bien et Ron et tjs là pour aider Hermione à surmonter les épreuves.**
>> 
>> **Merci à Maelle pour la correction car j'avais fait plein de fautes (j'étais très fatiguée mais je voulais le finir)**
>> 
>> **Merci à RogueSugah pour me laisser traduire et nous offrir une fic aussi géniale.**
>> 
>> **Bisous à tous liv**


	8. Chapitre 8: Dermination

**Disclamer :** je ne suis absolument pas la proprio des perso, lieux, néologismes, et tout l'univers de Harry Potter et je suis même pas la proprio de l'histoire car c'est une traduction d'une fic qui est publié sur (site de fics en anglais spécialisé surtout dans les R/Rh voir parfois H/G) pour ceux que ça intéresse.

L'auteur est RogueSugah. C'est à elle que revient le mérite de la Fic.

C'est une fic assez longue elle fait aujourd'hui 40 chapitres et elle est absolument pas terminée, je n'en connaît moi-même pas la fin.

C'est une Ron /Hermione (comme s'ils pouvaient être avec quelqu'un d'autre), c'est une relation assez passionné, comme les deux personnages principaux, bien sur il y a Harry et Ginny mais l'histoire est principalement vue par les yeux de Ron et de Hermione. Cette fic tient compte de la personnalité que JRK à donner à ses personnages, donc vous aurez bien un Ron et une Hermione très buté mais très passionné et donc quelques disputes en perspectives. Harry est encore quelque peu secoué et assez grognon, Ginny très perspicace, Fred et George égales à eux-mêmes, Krum toujours un canard boiteux et renfrogné sans son balais et la bande des filles gloussantes de Poudlard toujours là (Padma Parvati et Lavande).

L'histoire commence peu après la fin de la cinquième année, sur le chemin de traverse par une très grosse dispute entre R et Hr qui est avorté par…( vais pas balancer l'histoire quand même). L'histoire tient donc compte des 5 premiers tomes et donc de certains événements survenus à la fin de la 5e année du trio dans le dpt des mystères.

Tiens à remercié Maëlle (qui publie aussi sir ) et qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger ma traduction (dit lui merci apparemment j'avais boudé les accents sur les « » et les « o » et je remercie encore une fois RogueSugah de me laisser traduire et faire découvrir cette fic au fans francophones de R/Hr.

Voilà le Rating s'explique par plusieurs scènes qui arriveront un peu plus tard dans la fic et cela évite les problèmes.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Selphie451 :** Merci et tu va voir l'histoire deviens de plus en plus intéressante.

**Celeste.B** : Oui 'je suis un pervers' mdr. Pour ce qui est du rating en fait elle ne devient pas R avant quelques chapitres, alors soit je fait juste passer les bout de chapitres en question en R et les publie apart ou soit je fais passé toute la fic en R de toute les manières je vous redemenderai votre avis dans quelque chapitre et je vous préviendrai mais c pas trop urgent pour l'instant.

Bon je peux te conseiller les fics de LavenderBrown, elle publie sur Checkmated et , ce sont de bonnes fics, 'The book of Morgan the Fey' c'est un point de vue de Ron durant la 6e année et bien sur R/Hr puis 'The Final Reckoning' qui la 7e année est en cours d'écriture et il y a le POV de Ron et de harry et elle a ecrit plusieur outtakes assez savoureux accompagnant ses seux fics principales. Sinon il y a LadyAnabelle, elle a écrit pas mal de One shot. Et j'aime bien le 'Before the dawn' de SaraEK sur checkmated. Pour la review de rien j'aime bien cette histoire j'attend la suite avec impatience. Merci

**Sugy **Merci, oui RogueSugah est contente et c grâce a vous et vos reviews qui l'ont rassur et lui montrait que je ne massacrais pas sa superbe fic. Merci et j'ai déjà passé le message à maelle.

**Lisaloup** : j'ai parlé de ta review a maelle et elle a dit ke au lieu de lire des fic tu devrait aller ecrire ton prochain chapitre. Je suis assez d'accord avec elle sauf ke ta tjs le droit de me revievez. Merci

**Emma **merci oui le retapage c'est ce qui a de pire moi ça me prend trop de temps et le pire (enfin façon de parler) c ke les chapitre son de en long. Bon courage.

Oui ron et mione sont trop adorables et c pas fini. Bonnes vacances mais tu as intérêt a te rattraper quand tu rentres.

**HermioneaimeRon **oui ron ce petit pervers mdr

**Billy** oui vraiment trop cute, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre moi rien que de penser à eux j'ai des frissons tant on croit en leur amour.Bon aprés avoir laissé ta review tu repart travailler!!!

**Virg05** fidèle lectrice(mdr) pour ce qui est des autres fics je pense attendre encore un peut je suis un peu fatiguer (rien a voir avec un prob de lycanthropie) donc j'essaye d'avancer le plus vite possible déjà avec cette fic et ça me demande de plus en plus de boulot car les chapitres sont de en longs. Pour Romance, guerre et mystère je te dit de continuer a soutenir car ça va devenir de en intéressant. Merci

**Jamesie-cass** 'chef d'œuvre de traduction' je vais mettre ça sur le coup de l'émotion du à l'obtention du bac ( moi kan je l'ai eu y a 2 ans, j'ai faillie avoir une attak, mon cœur il est partie trop vite kan g vu ke je l'avait du premier coup) merci et félicitation.

**Larmes de pluies** oui en n'en serait presque jaloux mais bon leurs scènes romantiques sont très belles car ce sont deux personnes très passionnées. T'inquiètes pas y en aura d'autres. Merci

Bon je sais j'ai un peu tardé mais j'ai une excuse j'ai travaillé toute la semaine depuis lundi dernier et mon premier jours de congé c aujourd'hui et le soir j'avais trop mal au crane pour tapé la traduction. En fait je l'ai terminé hier soir à minuit mais Maëlle est partie se couché donc elle n'a pu corriger que ce matin.

* * *

Je tiens à réitérer ma pub pour les Fic de Billy et Menssa donc allez lire

**Allez lire _Romance, guerre et mystères

* * *

_**

****

****

**Chapitre 8 **(tapé en écoutant la B.O de Harry Potter et le prisonnier D'Azkaban que je conseille _et corrigé en écoutant la BO de Street Dancer [aucun rapport faut pas m'en vouloir…]_)

Tandis qu'elle atteignait la porte qui la séparait des personnes qui l'attendaient dans la cuisine, elle se mit à frissonner. Ron sentit la main de Hermione glisser de la sienne pour aller se poser sur la poignée de la porte. Il attendait patiemment quand il la vit prendre une profonde inspiration. Elle ne tourna pas la poignée. Les yeux de Ron se baissèrent et fixèrent de nouveau sa main, encore accrocher à la poignée de porte, il réalisa qu'elle tremblait. Sans même y penser, il tendit sa main et recouvrit la sienne.

Ron se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille. « Tout va bien se passer. » Sa main était toujours serrée sur la sienne et il actionna la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Hermione fit quelques pas hésitants et cligna plusieurs fois les yeux pour les accoutumer à la lumière brillante qui régnait dans la cuisine. Ces yeux furent immédiatement attirés par les Weasley qui étaient tous assis autour de la table. Molly semblait avoir pleuré. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Hermione nota que Arthur était assis à coté de sa femme, son bras enroulé autour de ses épaules, sa main libre était posé au dessus de celle de Mrs Weasley, de la façon dont était posée la main de Ron sur la sienne, il y a quelques instants. Bill était assis de l'autre coté de sa mère. Il semblait fatigué. Et … il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose dans ses yeux quand il la regardait. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dirigé directement sur elle. Mais qu'elle avait vu de diriger sur Harry à de nombreuses occasions. _Pitié. _Pensa t-elle en fronçant le nez d'un air dégoûté._ Je ne veux pas vous vous sentiez désolés pour moi._ Cria son esprit._ Cela ne peut rendre que cela pire._

Incapable de supporter plus longtemps la douleur dans leurs yeux, Hermione détourna son regard des Weasley et le laissa se poser sur Maugrey Fol œil et Rémus Lupin qui était assis en face d'eux. _Pas vous aussi._ Pensa Hermione quand elle vit la même expression de douleur sur le visage de Lupin. Ses yeux glissèrent immédiatement sur Maugrey et elle fut soulager de voir qu'il la regardait sans flancher. Son visage était impassible comme s'il avait été taillé dans la pierre. L'expression de son visage ne révélait rien de ce qu'il pensait et finalement elle préférait les choses comme ça.

_Comment fait Harry pour gérer tout ça ?_ S'interrogea Hermione. Subitement tout cela la frappa. Elle se sentait coupable de se sentir offenser. Elle même regardait Harry de cette façon. Elle se sentait mal pour lui. Elle voulait être là pour lui. Elle voulait le réconforter après la mort de Sirius (N/T : arrête de pleurer Billy). Elle voulait le faire parler de lui pensant que cela apaiserait la douleur, seulement Ron l'en avait empêché._ Il savait._ Pensa.Hermione_ je ne comprenais pas mais Ron oui.il savait que cela ne ferait que empirer les choses. Est-ce que je l'ai grondé pour ça ? _Elle prit un moment pour réfléchir. _Oh non._ Grogna t-elle intérieurement._ Je déteste quand il a raison. Maintenant je vais devoir m'excuser. (N/t : mdr)_

Hermione fut sorti de sa réflexion silencieuse, par le bruit de quelque chose qui glissait venant de la table qui était devant elle. Elle leva les yeux et réalisa que le Professeur Dumbuldore se tenait jute devant elle. D'où il venait, elle l'ignorait. Elle n'avait pas noté sa présence dans la pièce jusqu'à maintenant.

« S'il vous plaît, asseyez vous Miss Granger » Dit Dumbledore, il tira une chaise et la mit près d'elle.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur la chaise, mais elle ne s'y assit pas. Ce n'était pas une décision consciente de l'ignorer, seulement elle ne semblait pas pouvoir se rappeler comment marcher.

Elle ne réalisa pas que ses mains tremblaient jusqu'à que quelqu'un viennent saisir l'une d'entre elle. Sortant de sa stupeur, elle tourna la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. _Ron, bien sur que c'est Ron. _Ce dit-elle à elle-même._ Il sait toujours ce dont j'ai besoin avant même que le sache moi-même._

Se sentant réconfortée par sa proximité, Hermione regarda de nouveau en face d'elle et rencontra le regard de Dumbledore. « Je regrette mais cela est nécessaire. » Dit-il, sa voix exprimait sa compassion. « Je sais que ce que vous aimeriez le plus serait de faire sortir ses dernières heures hors de vos souvenirs, mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir réellement besoin de savoir ce qui c'est exactement passé aujourd'hui. »

Encore incapable de parler, Hermione acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il attendait patiemment, il voulait la laisser faire les choses d'elle-même. Elle regarda de nouveau la chaise, mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'asseoir. Elle sentait comme si elle arriverait mieux à garder le contrôle si elle était debout. Dumbledore sembla le comprendre et il ne la pressa plus de le faire. Quelque chose sur la table attira son attention. Quelque chose… qui brillait. Elle chercha immédiatement quelle en était la source, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils se posèrent sur la bassine en pierre.

« Ai-je raison en disant que vous savez de qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda Dumbledore en faisant mouvoir sa baguette dans le liquide et provoquant ainsi quelques vagues.

« O…oui, » Répondit Hermione. « C'est une Pensine. »

« Et vous savez comment cela fonctionne ? » Continua t-il.

« Dément ! » Dit Ron qui était toujours derrière elle mais qui commençait à se rapprocher pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le contenu chatouillant de la bassine se trouvant sur la table. « Ce sont vos pensées, professeur ? » demanda t-il à Dumbledore.

« Des souvenirs, Mr Weasley, » Le corrigea Dumbledore avec un sourire. « Et oui, ce sont les miens. » Ses yeux perçants étudiait attentivement Ron puis il lui fit un signe de la main pour l'inviter à s'approcher. « Venez, je vais vous montrer. »

Ron regarda Hermine pendant quelques instants puis sa curiosité l'emporta. En ne lâchant pas pour autant la main de Hermione, Ron s'approcha de la table, l'entraînant dans son avancée. Ils regardèrent tout les deux, Dumbledore placer le bout de sa baguette magique sur sa tempe, puis effleurer toujours du bout de la baguette la substance chatoyante. Et là le fil fin argenté qu'avait tracée la baguette de Dumbledore tomba dans la Pensine.

« Ça ne vas pas lui faire de mal, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Ron tandis qu'il abandonnait la main de Hermione pour toucher inconsciemment les cicatrices récemment acquises qui couraient sur ses bras. Bien que guéries et légèrement atténuées, elles étaient encore bien visibles et il ne pouvait évidement pas oublier comment, il les avait obtenu.

« Pas du tout, » Répondit Dumbledore. « C'est sans danger, » assura t-il à Ron, en s'approchant de la Pensine. « Allez-y, regardez à l'intérieur. »

Ron regarda dans la bassine en pierre et il fut surpris de voir que le contenu argenté avait disparu et qu'il avait été remplacé par une image. Se penchant pour mieux voir, Ron réalisa qu'il regardait une sorte de salle. Une salle remplie de sorciers, et tous portaient une robe prune. Il y avait une chaise au centre de la pièce. Des chaînes étaient accrochées aux accoudoirs. Et il y avait quelqu'un assis sur cette chaise. Il était assis très au bord de la chaise comme s'il essayait de ne pas s'y asseoir du tout. La salle était faiblement éclairée par quelques torches, et il était donc difficile de distinguer les traits du visage de la personne assise sur cette chaise.

« C'est le Wisengamot, » Dit Ron, en observant les sorciers assis sur les bancs qui s'élevaient devant la chaise en bois. « C'est l'un des procès que Harry à vu quand il… » Commença Ron. « PUTAIN ! » Il se pencha encore plus. « Regardes Hermione, c'est Fudge qui est au centre et regarde qui est assis à coté de lui, c'est… »

« Umbridge, » Termina Hermione d'un ton dégoûté. « Ron, » Dit Hermione, tandis qu'elle fronçait le visage de révulsion. « Regarde qui est au bout de la rangée, ce ne serait pas… »

« Percy ! » Ron cracha son nom comme s'il s'agissait d'un poison.

« C'…c'est le procès de Harry. » Dit Hermione, en fixant la Pensine avec incrédulité.

« Voudriez-vous le voir de l'intérieur ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Non, » Hermione détourna son regard de la Pensine et se redressa. « Je pense en avoir vu assez. »

Ron regarda la Pensine avec enthousiasme encore quelque secondes puis se redressa aussi.

« Mr Weasley, voulez-vous y regarder de plus près ? » Demanda Dumbledore avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Apparemment le fait que Hermione ai répondu pour tout les deux n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Ron jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione avant de répondre. « Non…euh…merci, il me semble déjà connaître la fin. »

« Très bien » Dit Dumbledore, en se penchant pour toucher l'image du bout de sa baguette. Dès que la baguette rentra en contact avec l'image, elle se dissipa pour laisser place à la substance blanche argentée.

« Vous allez me faire ça, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Hermione, tandis qu'elle sentait le regard pénétrant de Dumbledore sur elle.

« Oui. » Répondit-il, sa voix était calme et étonnamment réconfortante.

« Vais-je me rappeler tous ce qui c'est passé après que vous ayez extrait mon souvenir ? » Le questionna t-elle.

« Oui et non, » répondit Dumbledore. « Vous vous souviendriez que vous avez été enlevé, vous ressentirez des émotions fortes que vous avez eu, comme la peur, mais vous ne vous rappellerez pas bien longtemps les détails. »

« Comme un rêve. » Demanda Ron.

« Oui, c'est exactement cela, » Expliqua Dumbledore. « Comme si vous vous étiez réveillée d'un rêve. Vous pouvez vous rappeler vaguement ce qui c'est passé et ce que vous avez ressenti mais vous perdrez les détails jusqu'à en oublier entièrement certains moments. »

« Je ne veux pas oublier » déclara Hermione en surprenant la quasi totalité des personnes présentes, tout le monde sauf Dumbledore en fait. Il l'étudiait prudemment. Ses yeux bleus semblaient plonger dans l'âme de Hermione, la faisant se sentir inconfortable, mais elle ne détourna pas son regard pour autant et c'est finalement Dumbledore qui rompit la connexion avec un sourire.

« Je suspectait que ce serait votre volonté, » Admit Dumbledore. « Et si c'est votre désir, je vous rendrais votre souvenir après. » Lui assura t-il.

Hermione sembla trouver cela acceptable et acquiesça silencieusement de la tête.

« Miss Granger ? » Demanda le professeur Dumbledore. « Vous auriez pas eu par chance quelques leçons d' Occlumencie par Mr Potter ? »

« Non, monsieur ? » Répondit Hermione, clairement étonnée par la question. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis juste curieux. Vous étiez consciente de ma présence, jusqu'à maintenant, n'est ce pas ? »

« Vous voulez dire est-ce que je peux vous sentir ? » Demanda Hermione. « Non pas exactement »

« Et vous avez déjà cloisonné votre esprit avant ? » Dit Dumbledore, l'évaluant du regard.

« Déj ? Avant ? » Dit Ron « Elle à fait quoi ? »

« Elle a séparé ses pensées » expliqua Dumbledore. « En substance, cela veut dire plutôt dire qu'elle a essayé de m'expulser hors de ses pensées. Elle a tout simplement dressé une barrière autour des pensées qu'elle ne voulait pas partager. C'est l'équivalent d'un mur de brique mental. Seulement dans son cas le mur est renforcé par sa simple volonté. Vous êtes une jeune femme …très têtue, Miss Granger » Dit Dumbledore en fixant toujours Hermione.

« Vous n'avez pas idée. » Gloussa Ron. (N/T : mdr, il a vraiment pas idée, c qu'elle a du caractère notre p'tit 'mione!)

« Cela demande un effort considérable de briser vos murs » Continua Dumbledore. « Je suis curieux, avez-vous fait ça consciemment ou instinctivement ? »

« Les deux, » Répondit Hermione. « Je savais que vous étiez dans ma tête, mais je pouvais pas vraiment le sentir. Et je ne voulais pas que vous voyiez certaines choses, en fait, j'ai juste… et bien, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. J'ai les juste en quelques sorte poussées et bloquées dans un coté de mon esprit. Je me suis dit que si je n'étais plus capable de les voir vous ne le seriez pas non plus. »

« Avez-vous déjà fait ça avant ? »

« Bien sur, je le fait tout le temps avec … » Elle s'arrêta d'elle-même au milieu de sa phrase. Elle frissonna. « Euh… »

« Avec qui ? » la poussa Dumbledore.

« Eh bien… avec…le professeur Rogue. » Admit-elle finalement.

« Sale type!» Hermione entendit Ron murmurer.

« Plutôt compréhensible, » Rie doucement Dumbledore. « Il doit trouver ça… vexant. Ce que je voulais vous demander c'est si vous l'avez fait aujourd'hui, quand les mangemorts vous interrogeaient ? »

« O...oui, je pense, » dit Hermione, réfléchissant. « Oui, il y avait définitivement des choses que je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient. »

« Ont-ils tenté de briser vos barrières ? »

« Je…je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sure qu'un d'entre eux ait essayé. »

« Vous auriez été capable de le dire, » Lui assura Dumbledore. « S'ils avaient tenté de passer outre vos barrière. Comme je l'ai dit vous êtes très… déterminée. Et malgré que vous ne soyez pas entraînée, je suspecte que cela demande un énorme effort mental pour voir quelque chose que vous essayez de protéger d'eux. Cela doit être… douloureux. »

« Non, ils n'ont pas fait ça. Ils ont utilisé les impardonnables. »

« Le sortilège du Doloris ? » Demanda tristement Dumbledore.

« O-oui, » Dit Hermione, en essayant de ne pas regarder les visages tendus des adultes assis autour de la table.

« Vous aviez déjà cloisonné votre esprit, à ce moment l ? » Questionna Dumbledore.

« Il me semble. »

« Quelle importance? » Demanda Ron, son visage avait perdu toute couleur. « Putain d'enfoirés ! »

« RON ! » Dit Hermione, en lui donnant un coup de coude.

« Ils n'essayaient pas de briser tes barrières, ils voulaient juste te faire souffrir. » Fulmina Ron.

« Oui, » Acquiesça Dumbledore. « Mais le doloris fait plus qu'affliger une simple douleur. Il permet aussi de briser le mental de ses victimes. Et peut aller, dans des cas extrêmes jusqu'à détruire leur esprit. » Expliqua Dumbledore à Ron.

_C'est ce qui est arrivé aux parents de Neville, _pensa Ron. La représentation mentale de Hermione enfermée à Ste Mangouste avec Lockhart et les Longdubas était plus que ne pouvait supporter son esprit, alors il se força à faire sortir cette image de sa tête.

« Cloisonner votre esprit est un moyen effectif pour résister à la torture. Si quelqu'un peut séparer son esprit et bloquer ses pensées à l'écart, cela rend la dégradation de l'esprit plus difficile et la torture est plus facile à endurer. Cela rend possible de tromper ses attaquants. Si quelqu'un le fait correctement, ils sont induits en erreur et ils croient qu'ils ont réussi à vous briser et qu'ils ont détruit votre volonté de combattre. Ils pensent que vous avez abandonné, alors qu'en réalité vous avez simplement gagné du temps et que vous attendez tout simplement l'opportunité de leur résister lorsqu'ils vous interrogent. » Expliqua Dumbledore.

« Tu as fait tout ça ? » Demanda Ron, la bouche bée d'admiration.

« Non, » Répondit elle, rougissant sous son regard scrutant.

« Mais tu as cloisonné ton esprit ? » demanda Maugrey Fol-Œil.

Hermione sursauta au son de cette voix bourrue, elle avait presque oublié que les autres étaient toujours là.

« Nous allons le vérifier, pouvons-nous ? »Dit Dumbledore, en tenant sa baguette levée devant lui et en regardant Hermione. « Si vous êtes prête, Miss Granger, je vais extraire de vous votre souvenir. »

« Attendez, » Cria Hermione, en faisant un pas en arrière, butant contre Ron qui se trouvait toujours juste derrière elle. « Jusqu'à où exactement allez-vous extraire mon souvenir ? » Questionna t-elle. « Je…je ne veux pas que vous… euh… eh bien, j'...j'ai dit certaines choses tout à l'heure dont je ne suis pas vraiment fière, et elles sont… plutôt privées, et je ne veux vraiment pas que _tout le monde,_ » Elle se sentit rougir quand elle jeta un coup d'œil au groupe d'adulte assis autour de la table, « les entendent. »

« Vous vous référer à la dispute avec Mr Weasley, de cette après-midi ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« O-oui, » Admit Hermione, en baissant le regard vers ses pieds, clairement embarrassée par la conversation.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de remonter aussi loin, » Lui assura Dumbledore. « Nous allons extraire vos souvenirs juste après cela. Penser au moment où vous avez touché le Portoloin, » Dit Dumbledore. « Le moment om vous l'avez touché et ce qui est arrivé après. Pousser ce souvenir vers l'avant de votre esprit. Visualisez-le. Entendez-le. Ressentez-le. Concentrez-vous sur ce souvenir, » Lui indiqua Dumbledore. 'Pouvez-vous le voir dans votre tête ? » Demanda t-il. « Pouvez-vous le sentir ? »

Quand Ron observa Hermione, il nota qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et qu'elle commençait à trembler. Il allait atteindre la main de Hermione quand Dumbledore lui signifia silencieusement d'un mouvement de la tête de s'arrêter. La fixant avec appréhension Ron fit un pas en arrière et attendit.

« Pouvez-vous le voir Miss granger ? » Demanda Dumbledore

« Oui, » Dit-elle, sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

« Où êtes-vous ? » demanda Dumbledore tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle sans faire de bruit et qu'il pointait sa baguette en direction de la tête de Hermione.

« Dans…dans une… cellule, » Répondit Hermione. « Une cellule…dans une pièce sombre. Dans un sous-sol ou des cachots. Je ne suis pas sure. La seule sortie est en haut d'un vieil escalier branlant, il y a une porte mais je ne peux pas voir au-delà. Il fait froid, il y a plein de courant d'air et il y a une odeur de moisissure, et… quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose je n'arrive pas à définir. »

« Très bien, » dit Dumbledore, en plaçant le bout de sa baguette contre la tempe de Hermione et commençant à extraire le fin fil de souvenir argenté de son esprit. Quand le fil se rompit et qu'il tomba dans la Pensine, son contenue se troubla puis laissa enfin apparaître une image.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et porta son regard sur la bassine. Elle trouvait l'expérience légèrement déconcertante. Au début, elle ne reconnu pas la pièce sombre, mais quand elle l'étudia de plus prés, elle commença à ressentir une étrange sensation de _déjà vu._ C'était comme si l'image avait été formée il y a une seconde dans son esprit et que maintenant elle s'était matérialisée dans la Pensine. Une unique torche apportait une faible lumière crépitante. Elle l'avait vu dans sa tête, il y a un instant, avant qu'il ne face jaillir le souvenir hors de sa mémoire. La grande cage était au milieu de la salle. Cela aussi lui était vaguement familier.

Détacha ses yeux des barreaux de la cage, Hermione regarda Dumbledore. « Et maintenant ? » Demanda t-elle.

« Nous regardons. » Répondit Dumbledore.

« Nous tous ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Si vous préférez, je peux le regarder seul. » dit Dumbledore, se penchant pour se préparer à entrer la tête dans la Pensine.

« Non, ils peuvent tous le voir, » Dit Hermione, en levant les yeux vers le groupe de groupe de gens rassemblé autour de la table. « Ron aussi, » Continua Hermione en regardant Dumbledore. « Je veux qu'il le voit. Il a besoin de le voir. »

Mrs Weasley commença à protester, mais elle s'arrêta d'elle-même. C'était inutile d'essayer de protéger Ron de tout ça. Hermione lui en parlerait sûrement plus tard. Mieux valait qu'il le voit de lui-même. Avec un peu de chance, cela le conduirait à se comporter de manière un peu plus prudente et un peu moins impulsive, comme cela amené trop souvent à deux doigts de se faire tuer.

Dumbledore regarda tout les Weasley. Et quand Molly lui donna son consentement d'un mouvement silencieux de la tête, il se retourna et plongea la tête dans la Pensine.

« C'est impossible que l'ont puisse tous entrer nos tête là-dedans. » Dit Ron, tandis qu'il regardait les autres se lever de leur siège et se rapprocher de la Pensine.

« Tout le monde va le toucher maintenant qu'il a la tête dedans, » Murmura Hermione, en roulant des yeux. « Franchement Ron, tu n'as pas écouté Harry quand il a expliqué comment cela fonctionnait ? »

« Bien sur que oui, j'ai écouté. Mais il n'a jamais dit ça. »

« Si, il l'a dit.»

« Non, il ne l'a pas dit. »

« Si, il l'a dit. » Insista t-elle. « Il nous a dit que le Professeur Dumbledore et Rogue avait tout deux entrés le souvenir en touchant son bras. »

« Nan, ils l'ont retiré en lui touchant le bras. » Argumenta Ron.

« Mais, ils sont entrés avant de le retirer, n'est ce pas ? »

« Tout les deux êtes pire que maman et papa, » (N/T : mdr) dit Bill en tendant la main vers le Dumbledore pour le toucher. « Vous devez rendre se pauvre Harry dingue. »

« Pas du tout. » Protesta Ron.

« En fait, il dit que… » (N/T : moi je pense que c pire qu'un vieux couple)

« Hermione ! Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment. » L'interrompit Ron.

« Tu as raison, » admit-elle. « Allons-y, tout le monde est déjà dedans. Juste touche-le. » Dit –elle en tendant la main pour toucher l'épaule de Dumbledore.

* * *

Bon là je suis à la moitié de la traduction du chapitre 9, mais il assez long, il fait 13 pages sous Works, donc ça risque d'être plus long que d'habitude, mais si vous m'encourager bien je promet de faire un effort. De plus c un chapitre très intéressant car on apprend ce qui est arrivé à Hermione durant son enlèvement et comment elle s'est échappée. Moi personnellement j'aime beaucoup se chapitre et Hermione y est géniale.

bon là je vais faire les soldes mais vous inquiétez pas j'emporte du boulot, donc si vous prenez le RER aujourd'hui et que vous voyer une fille une pochette orange (c pas pour supporter les canons de Chudley, c'etait la seule qui etai assez dure pour me servir de support) une mini harraps, un stylo bic rose et qui écrit frenetiquement sur des feuilles blanches en jetant un coup oeil de temps à autres dans son dico, c'est bien moi.


	9. Chapitre 9: La Pensine

* * *

Disclamer : je ne suis absolument pas la proprio des perso, lieux, néologismes, et tout l'univers de Harry Potter et je suis même pas la proprio de l'histoire car c'est une traduction d'une fic qui est publié sur (site de fics en anglais spécialisé surtout dans les R/Rh voir parfois H/G) pour ceux que ça interresse. 

L'auteur est RogueSugah. C'est à elle que revient le mérite de la Fic.

C'est une fic assez longue elle fait aujourd'hui 38 chapitre et elle est absolument pas terminée, je n'en connaît moi-même pas la fin.

C'est une Ron /Hermione (comme s'ils pouvaient être avec quelqu'un d'autre), c'est une relation assez passionné, comme les deux personnages principaux, bien sur il y a Harry et Ginny mais l'histoire est principalement vue par les yeux de Ron et de Hermione. Cette fic tient compte de la personnalité que JRK à donner à ses personnages, donc vous aurez bien un Ron et une Hermione très buté mais très passionné et donc quelques disputes en perspectives. Harry est encore quelque peu secoué et assez grognon, Ginny très perspicace, Fred et George égales à eux-mêmes, Krum toujours un canard boiteux et renfrogné sans son balais et la bande des filles gloussantes de Poudlard toujours là (Padma Parvati et Lavande).

L'histoire commence peu après la fin de la cinquième année, sur le chemin de traverse par une très grosse dispute entre R et Hr qui est avorté par…( vais pas balancer l'histoire quand même). L'histoire tient donc compte des 5 premiers tomes et donc de certains événements survenus à la fin de la 5e année du trio dans le dpt des mystères.

Tiens à remercié Maëlle (qui publie aussi sir ) et qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger ma traduction (dit lui merci apparemment j'avais boudé les accents sur les « » et les « o » et je remercie encore une fois RogueSugah de me laisser traduire et faire découvrir cette fic au fans francophones de R/Hr.

Voilà le Rating s'explique par plusieurs scènes qui arriveront un peu plus tard dans la fic et cela évite les problèmes.

* * *

**Reponses aux reviews.**

**Elea013**, Oui et tu vas encore bien rigoler car notre petit (façon de parler) est loin de sortir de son adolescence et il y a plusieurs chapitre esquis dont le 10 et le 11. Merci de reviewer souvent et des tes encouragements.

**Maria** toi t une nouvelle, oui cette fic je l'ai aussi trouvé génial pour ça l'auteur nous a fait des Ron et Hermione telqu'ils sont dans les bouquins. So cute. Pour billy et Menssa moi aussi j'adore leur fics.

**Honeymily** merci de ta review, voila la suite.

**Sugy** Merci enfait c'est pas la traduction ki me demande le plus de courage c'est de retaper tout apres

**Larmes** de pluies toi aussi tu es une revieweuse fidèle alors merci beaucoup. Oui meme hermione va faire une reference aux parents de Ron en comparant leur relation. Lol. Merci de tes encouragements.

**JohannaMalefoy** oui tres longue et j'en ai pas fini lolet voila pour hermione ki montre a kel point elle est courageuse et geniale !!!

**Billy** Bon toi tu vas arrété de me faire passer pour une petite perverse, sinon oui mdr les disputes de vieux couples.

**Jamesie**-cass label reviexeuse fidele mais la j'en suis plus au rougissement mais plutot a quelque chose ki ressemble à un anglais laissé tro longtemps au soleil. Voila pour notre 'tit mione.

**Mel7** merci oui le pire c'est ke l'autre jour il avait oublier de le faire pour moi.

**Selphie** 451 Merci label revieweuse fidèle rougissements !!!

* * *

__

_Bon voila comme promis ce ki est arrivé a notre mione et je suis désolé pour le retard mais ce chapitre était assez long mais je promet d'aller plus vite pour le suivant._

**Aller lire Romance,Guerre et Paix de Billy et Menssa(je n'ai reçu aucune compensation pour cette pub d'ordre économik et elle est complètement sincère, lol)

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9**

Au moment où Ron tendit la main et toucha l'épaule de Dumbledore, la cuisine sembla tournoyer. Sans prévenir, il se sentit basculer en avant et brusquement tomber. Et tout aussi brusquement, il se retrouva au milieu de la pièce faiblement éclairée qu'il avait vue dans la Pensine. Les autres étaient tous là debout, ils fixaient Hermione qui était étendue sur le sol avec un homme penché au dessus d'elle.

Ron fixait Queudver avec un regard d'extrême dégoût. _Tout ça c'est de ma faute, _pensa t-il._ Si seulement j'avais juste laissé Sirius et Lupin le tuer…_ses yeux se remplirent de colère quand il le vit attraper Hermione et la soulever du sol pour littéralement la balancer dans une cage qui était au centre de la pièce. Il claqua la porte et la verrouilla avec sa baguette.

« Colloportus, »

« Comment pouvez-vous ? » Ron entendit Hermione demander en se remettant debout. Elle était clairement effrayée. Tout le monde pouvait la voir trembler tandis que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. « Il as-tu pu envoyer des Mangemorts après lui comme ça ? »

Ne tenant pas compte de la question, ils virent Pettigrew passer son bras à travers les barreaux de la cage et tendre la main devant le visage de Hermione. « Ta baguette, » Exigea t-il.

« Je…je ne l'ai pas, » Murmura Hermione avec une voix tremblante.

Queudver lui lança un regard d'incrédulité, et pointa sa propre baguette en direction de la poitrine de Hermione.

Tous regardaient la scène en silence. Hermione fit un pas en arrière et se cogna aux barres en métal de l'arrière de la cage.

« Ta baguette, » Insista Queudver

« C'est les vacances d'été, » Entendirent-ils Hermione répondre. « Et je suis encore mineur. Pourquoi l'aurais-je prise ? »

« Dernière chance, » La prévint Queudver en pointant sa baguette d'un manière menaçante.

« SALE ENFOIRE ! » Hurla Ron, incapable de retenir sa colère. Il venait de comprendre qu'il était impossible d'attaquer un souvenir quand sa mère siffla son nom. Ses yeux toujours bloqués sur Pettigrew, Ron ne la vit pas avancer vers lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Tous les autres virent Queudver hausser les épaules et proférer un sort. « Accio baguette. »

Rien ne se passa.

« Ça suffit, » Aboya Mrs Weasley, en attrapant Ron par le col et l'attirant vers l'extérieur du groupe. « C'est difficile pour chacun d'entre nous de le voir, » Murmura t-elle, la colère diminuait dans sa voix. « Mais c'est important pour Dumbledore de voir et d'entendre tout. Ça va empirer avant la fin, alors si tu te sens incapable de regarder **en silence,** comme nous autres, tu peux immédiatement retourner dans la cuisine. »

« Désolé maman. » S'excusa Ron, le regard tourné vers ses pieds.

« Franchement Ron, ce n'est pas bon de hurler sur un souvenir. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient t'entendre.»Dit-elle, en se retournant pour aller rejoindre le groupe.

« ACCIO BAGUETTE ! » Hurla une nouvelle fois Queudver.

« Je vous l'ai dit, » Entendirent-ils Hermione dire.

« Comment es-tu venue sur le chemin de traverse ? » Exigea Queudver.

« Poudre de Cheminette. »

« D'o ? »

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE SALE RAT ! » Hurla Hermione.

Ron souleva un sourcil et observa Hermione qui était maintenant juste à coté de lui, en train de fixer la scène comme s'il s'agissait du souvenir de quelqu'un d'autre. Malgré cela, elle refusait de rencontrer son regard, et il nota qu'une légère teinte rosée venait d'apparaître sur ses joues. De toute évidence, être prise en train de jurer, et par Ron en particulier, était plus qu'embarrassant.

« Je vois que le charmant Mr Weasley a plutôt eu sur toi une mauvaise influence. » Caqueta Queudver.

Le retentissement de son propre nom poussa Ron à immédiatement reporter son attention au souvenir.

« VOUS LE LAISSE EN DEHORS DE TOUT CA ! » Ron vit Hermione crier.

Un sourire malicieux e dessina sur le visage pointu de Queudver. « Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? » Se moqua t-il.

« Bien sur que je m'inquiète, » Répondit Hermione. « Il est mon ami. »

« Cela fait une différence, si je te dis que le seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est pas intéressé par lui ? » demanda Queudver. « Ni par toi, par ailleurs. Vous n'êtes qu'un moyen pour atteindre une fin. Si je te promets qu'aucun mal ne lui sera fait si… »

« Comme Voldemort vous avait promis qu'il épargnerait Lily ? » Répondit froidement Hermione, en regardant d'un air mauvais le petit homme qui se tenait devant elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'un tas de détritus répugnant.

Ron sourit involontairement quand il vit Queudver reculer. « Quoi ? Tu oses… dire son… »

Lupin regarda Hermione avec appréhension pendant un moment, puis il s'avança vers Pettigrew. Il marchait droit en direction de son vieil ami et étudiait attentivement sa réaction tandis que le souvenir continuait à se dérouler.

« C'est ce qu'il vous a promis, n'est ce pas ? » Ils entendirent Hermione demander. « Pourquoi autrement vous aurait-il offert de la laisser en vie? Elle était d'origine moldue. Une cible de premier choix, il pouvait la tuer sans problème, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Pourquoi ? »

Lupin avait les yeux étroitement ouverts quand il regardait Queudver qui fixait en silence Hermione.

« Je pense que c'était parce que vous étiez amoureux d'elle, » Ils entendirent Hermione déclarer. « Vous débrouiller pour devenir le gardien du secret des Potter était la première partie de… d'un plan _macabre _pour l'avoir. Vous avez essayé de l'acheter à Voldemort avec le sang de son mari et de son fils et vous avez laissé Sirius payer pour vous tandis que vous auriez été là pour la réconforter. **VOUS ME DEGOUTEZ ! VOUS PENSEZ QUE JE VAIS VENDRE HARRY POUR SAUVEZ RON OU MOI… »**

Queudver recula encore au son du nom de son maître, mais il sembla retrouver sa langue. «Tu changeras d'avis, » Dit-il vicieusement en se retournant pour saisir l'unique lampe qui éclairait la pièce avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait se montrer **très **persuasif. »

« Il va te tuer, tu sais. » Dit Hermione.

Queudver renifla bruyamment de dédain. « Oui c'est vrai, c'est le 'Sirius' de votre petit trio, n'est ce pas ? Tout aussi impulsif. Tout aussi aveugle. Il est tellement fièrement loyal, il ne te pardonne aucune faiblesse. « Oui c'est vrai, » Il fit une pause pour y réfléchir. «Weasley est définitivement le genre de gars à te tenir rancune et à chercher à se venger. » Ils virent tous Queudver haussez les épaules, de toute évidence indifférent. « Je suppose que j'aurais du l'attraper en premier ? » Dit-il avant de reprendre la direction de la porte et sortir de la pièce, laissant Hermione seule dans le noir.

Au moment où la porte se ferma, ils entendirent Hermione s'écrouler dans sa cellule. Ils étaient incapables de la voir maintenant qu'il manquait la torche. Ils restèrent donc là, dans le noir, à l'écouter sangloter.

« Ça va, Hermione ? » Murmura Ron, en tendant sa main vers la vrai Hermione qui était juste à coté de lui.

« Mouais, » Lui murmura t-elle en retour, s'appuyant contre lui quand elle sentit son bras se poser sur ses épaules. « C'est juste… bizarre. » Dit-elle, en s'écoutant respirer bruyamment dans l'obscurité.

« Tu te rappelles de tout ça ? » Demanda Ron à voix basse.

« Quelques morceaux, » Répondit-elle. « Ils m'ont laissé ici pendant des heures, » continua t-elle calmement. « Ils pensaient probablement que cela allait me briser… de m'enfermer toute seule, dans le noir, avec rien d'autre à imaginer à part la façon dont ils allaient me tuer. »

Hermione sentit Ron resserrer son étreinte pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Ils avaient totalement faux, » Déclara Hermione. « Mourir était la partie facile, c'était penser à ceux que je laissait derrière moi qui était le plus difficile. C'était à toi et à Harry que je pensais. A comment vous alliez réagir à ma mort, tout les deux. »

Malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir, Ron savait qu'elle pleurait.

« Ça va aller, » Dit-il, plus pour se rassurer lui-même. « Tu t'en es sortie. »

« Ouais, » renifla Hermione. « Je suppose. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas avancer ça ? » Demanda Maugrey à Dumbledore impatiemment. « J'ai d'autres choses à faire que rester dans l'obscurité d'un souvenir toute la nuit. »

« Miss Granger? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Oui, professeur. »Répondit-elle.

« Voudriez-vous accélérer le souvenir ? »

« Euh… je suis désolée, Professeur. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Et je ne peux toujours pas vraiment me rappeler ce qui s'est passé après. » Admit Hermione.

« Imaginer seulement la porte en haut des escaliers, » lui Instruit Dumbledore. « Visualisez-là dans votre tête et imaginez-là s'ouvrir. »

« Je vais… je vais essayer, Monsieur. » Répondit Hermione, en fermant les yeux pour visualiser la porte. Aussitôt la clarté lui réapparu, et la chose dont elle était certaine c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas voir la porte s'ouvrir. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort et soudainement elle se mit à respirer avec difficulté. Malgré que Ron ait toujours ses bras l'enveloppant, elle se sentit commencer à trembler. _NON, je ne veux pas que cette porte s'ouvre. _Pensa t-elle.

«Hermione, ça va aller, » Murmura Ron. « C'est juste un souvenir. Ça c'est déjà passé. Ils ne peuvent plus te faire de mal, maintenant. »

Toujours appuyée contre la poitrine de Ron, Hermione prit une grande inspiration. « Merci, » dit-elle, en fermant les yeux pour visualiser la porte de nouveau. Cette fois la porte s'ouvrit.

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir avant de voir la lumière éclairer le haut de l'escalier. Quand ils regardèrent la personne, ils furent incapable de dire de qui il s'agissait, la lumière était juste devant son visage et on ne pouvait voir que les contour du visage. Ils ne furent capables de l'identifier que quand il atteignit la cellule et qu'il pointa sa baguette sur la porte verrouillée.

« Alohomora, » Cria Queudver en ouvrant la porte à la volée avant d'entrer dans la cage.

Sans un autre mot, il se pencha et attrapa Hermione qui était assit sur le sol et la força à se relever. Ils regardèrent en silence Queudver projeter violemment Hermione hors de la cage en direction des escaliers. Non préparer à cela, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol en poussant un cri. Elle avait eu à peine le temps de se retenir dans sa chute à l'aide de ses mains. Queudver l'attrapa par l'arrière de son T-shirt et la poussa de nouveau en direction des escaliers. Sachant bien qu'il devrait attendre son tour, les escaliers étant très étroits et ils ne pouvaient accueillir qu'une personne à la fois, Ron croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et attendit que les adultes montent en premier.

Quand ils entrèrent dans un couloir étroit, Ron sursauta à la vue des deux hommes encagoulés, debout de chaque coté de la porte qu'il venait de passer. Maugrey Fol'Oeil se tenait devant les deux hommes, les scrutant attentivement._ Il doit sûrement essayer de deviner qui ils sont. _Pensa Ron en passant devant les deux Mangemorts avant de suivre le reste du groupe qui avait avancé dans le couloir.

Maugrey les rattrapa, juste au moment où Queudver obligea Hermione à s'arrêter devant une large porte en bois. Ils virent tous Queudver contourner Hermione, ouvrir la porte et la pousser à l'intérieur brutalement.

Ron entendit la vrai Hermione haleter à coté de lui, et quand il la toucha, il pu la sentir trembler. A l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, Hermione s'écroula sur le sol. Et il comprit vite pourquoi. Elle était figée sur place, ses yeux grands ouverts de terreur, elle fixait l'énorme serpent enroulé sur lui-même, prêt à attaquer.

Hermione ne fut pas la seule personne à réagir au souvenir. Mrs Weasley se mit aussi à haleter.

« Est-ce…, » Commença à demander Molly, avec une voix tremblante.

« Oui, » Répondit Mr Weasley, un spasme traversa alors son corps. Il n'était clairement pas préparé à rencontrer de nouveau le serpent qui l'avait presque tué l'hiver dernier.

« Il… il était… dans le serpent, » Commença à bégayer la vrai Hermione en attrapant le bras de Ron, puis elle se retourna pour pouvoir enfouir son visage dans sa poitrine. « Il observe à travers le serpent. Il m'observait à travers le serpent. »

Incapable de détourner son regard de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Ron vit la langue du serpent savourer le goût de la peur dans l'air qui entourait Hermione. Il fixait, il était même pénétré par le serpent. Ron vit le Professeur Dumbledore faire un pas en avant et placer son visage à quelques centimètres de la tête du serpent, il pouvait voir dans ses yeux diaboliques.

« Effectivement, il est là. » Ron entendit Dumbledore chuchoter juste avant de se redresser.

Doucement le serpent commença à se dérouler, et comme si cela avait été un signal avança et attrapa Hermione brutalement par le col et la poussa vers une chaise qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. « Assise, » Ordonna t-il.

Hermione se rattrapa en saisissant la chaise. Elle essayait de faire rapidement ce que l'on lui avait ordonné, ses yeux anxieux fixant toujours le serpent. Ron la vit tendre les mains et attraper un des accoudoirs du siège, elle essayait d'arrêter leur tremblement. Elle était tellement préoccupée par le serpent qu'elle ne fit pas attention à la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir et à la figure cagoulée qui venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce.

Hermione ne réalisa sa présence que quand elle se positionna devant elle et qu'elle enleva sa cagoule. Hermione respirait difficilement. Elle leva les yeux et se mit à fixer…

« Bellatrix Lestrange ! » Cria Mrs Weasley horrifiée, elle restant bouche bée tandis qu'elle fixait la femme démente qui se tenait devant Hermione.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent quand il pensa aux implications que représentait la présence de cette femme. Ce n'était pas un quelconque Mangemort. C'était la supporter la plus fanatique de vous savez qui. Celle qui avait été envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir torturé les parents de Neville. Elle les avait torturé jusqu'à la folie et maintenant… elle allait torturer Hermione._ Elle va torturer Hermione et je vais devoir le regarder._ Cria le cerveau de Ron. _NON, _se rappela t-il, fermant les yeux, prenant une longue inspiration, _elle l'a déjà fait. Cette SALE PUTE, l'a déjà fait. Ça c'est déjà passé. C'est fini, maintenant. Elle s'en est sortie. Elle va bien. Reste simplement calme. Tu dois faire ça pour Hermione._

« Où est le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix ? » Entendit Ron exiger la voix froide de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il se tenait debout derrière Hermione, ses bras étaient posés sur ses épaules, la tenant protectivement. Ron ré ouvrit les yeux et se força à regarder.

Tremblante de tout son corps, ils virent la Hermione du souvenir tourner son regard vers le serpent. Elle ne vit pas le sortilège arriver.

« Doloris ! » Entendirent-ils Lestrange crier. Son visage se contorsionnait en un sinistre sourire quand elle vit Hermione tomber de sa chaise et s'écraser lourdement sur le sol, agonisant sous la douleur. Ses cris remplissaient la pièce et y résonnèrent durant une longue minute jusqu'à que Lestrange lève le sort.

« Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce que je peux te faire subir, » Tonna Lestrange à Hermione qui était toujours étendue sur le sol, tentant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. « Tu vas répondre à ma question, » Dit-elle vicieusement, en donnant un coup de pied dans les cotes de Hermione. « Où est-il ? »

«Je…je…ne sais pas, » Bégaya Hermione, en se tenant le coté. « Je… je ne suis pas le gardien du secret. »

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Lestrange.

« D-Dumbledore, » Gémit Hermione, en essayant de se relever.

« Doloris, »

Ils virent une seconde fois Hermione s'écrouler sur le sol, en se tordant de douleur. Tandis que ses cris faisaient écho sur les murs en pierre de la petite pièce, Lestrange ferma les yeux pour mieux savourez les Hurlements comme s'ils avaient été sa chanson préférée.

Quand elle rompit finalement le sort, Hermione était étendue sur le sol, en sanglots.

« Mon maître est très mécontent à cause de toi, » Se moqua Lestrange. « Des semaines de préparation ruinées par ta faute. Comment savais-tu que s'était un piège ? » Demanda t-elle, véritablement curieuse de le savoir.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Hermione, en levant ses yeux remplis par la peur vers Lestrange.

« Comment savais-tu que les billets étaient un piège ? » Hurla Lestrange tandis qu'elle frappait violemment les côtes de Hermione, une seconde fois.

« Je…je ne savais pas, » Bégaya Hermione, sentant la douleur doubler en elle.

« Alors pourquoi les as-tu refus ? » Demande Lestrange, sa voix froide était étrangement calme.

« Je n'avais juste pas envie d'y aller. » Répondit Hermione.

« Et tu espères que je vais croire que tu as rejeté Viktor Krum, simplement parce que tu ne voulais pas aller voir le match ? » Demanda Lestrange en pointant une nouvelle fois sa baguette sur Hermione. « Doloris, »

Ron regardait la scène avec dégoût, ses yeux brûlaient de colère. Il vit Lestrange s'avancer et aller s'asseoir sur la chaise précédemment occupée par Hermione. Elle attendit un peu puis leva le sort.

« Réponds correctement à ma question » Ordonna Lestrange. « Pourquoi as-tu refuser les tickets ? »

« Je…je ne voulais… pas l'y accompagner. » Haleta Hermione.

« Tu ne voulais pas l'y accompagner ? » Le rire maniaque de Lestrange résonna dans la pièce. « C'est écœurement noble de ta part. J'espère que Potter apprécie. »

« Il …n'en a pas après moi, » Dit Hermione, en se tournant vers le serpent vers le serpent qui se trouvait à coté d'elle.

« Oh, que si. »Ria Lestrange.

« N'OSE MEME PAS METTRE UN PIED EN DEHORS DE CETTE MAISON, HARRY ! ! » Beugla Hermione.

« DOLORIS ! » Cria Lestrange avec colère. « C'était vraiment très stupide de ta part, » Railla t-elle, tandis que Hermione s'écroulait une fois de plus sur le sol. « Et c'est sensé être la plus intelligente des trois. »

Lestrange leva le sol avec un rire cruel. « Oh si, il va venir. » Dit-elle sous le ton de la confidence. « Il va venir comme il est venu quand il pensait que son parrain était en danger. »Hermione la fixa avec colère, elle se rappelait clairement que c'était cette femme qui avait tué Sirius. « Il est trop noble pour abandonner sa petite amie aux loups. »

« Je… ne suis pas sa petite amie, » Ils entendirent Hermione déclarer.

Le rire aigu de Lestrange raisonna encore une fois dans la pièce « Votre sordide petit triangle amoureux avec Potter et Krum est connu de tous. »

« Vous devriez savoir qu'il ne faut pas croire tous ce qu'on peut lire dans les journaux, » Déclara Hermione. « Ce n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonges. »

« Krum nous a dit que tu l'avais repoussé parce que tu avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'est évident que c'est Potter. »

« Vous vous trompez, » Répondit Hermione avec un ton suffisant avant de recevoir un autre Doloris. Tandis que ses hurlements résonnaient dans la pièce, Lestrange se tourna vers Queudver et lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide. « Si ce n'est pas Potter, qui est-ce ? »Demanda t-elle à Hermione après avoir levé le Doloris.

« Vas…te…faire…mettre » Dit Hermione en haletant pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Doloris. »

« SALE PUTE ! » Hurla Ron furieusement sur le souvenir de Lestrange. Sa mère le fit taire immédiatement avec un regard fusillant.

« Qui est-ce ? » Entendirent-ils Lestrange exiger.

« Va… te …faire…foutre, salope. » Haleta Hermione toujours étendue sur le sol.

« Ça fait tellement mal, » Admit Hermione à voix basse à Ron qui fulminait à coté d'elle. « J'étais terrifié, je n'aurais pas été capable de supporter plus. »

« Tu essayais de la forcer à te tuer ? » Demanda doucement Ron.

« Oui, » Admit-elle. « Mais il l'a arrêt » poursuivit-elle, en pointant le serpent.

Quand le regard de Ron en retourna au souvenir, il s'aperçu que le visage de Lestrange était contorsionné par la rage. Sa baguette était pointée droit sur Hermione et ses intentions étaient claires. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse débuter les mots du sort mortel, le serpent surgit et s'enroula autour du corps de Hermione. Ron vit la Hermione étendue sur le sol trembler violemment. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et exprimaient sa terreur. Il était évident que ce qu'elle voulait le plus était de se débarrasser de cet énorme serpent, mais elle était incapable de bouger.

Doucement Lestrange baissa sa baguette, mais ces yeux remplis de haine ne quittaient pas Hermione. « Tu vas payer pour ça, sale petite sang de bourbe, » Siffla t-elle. « Je te le promets. Maintenant, si ce n'est pas Potter, qui est-ce ? »

Hermione garda le silence. De toutes les manières, elle n'aurait pas pu répondre même si elle l'avait voulu. Elle était tellement traumatisée par la sensation de la peau rugueuse du serpent contre la sienne qu'elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre.

« Imperio, » Cria Lestrange en pointant sa baguette en direction de la poitrine de Hermione, après que le serpent ne se soit déroulé et éloigné d'Hermione en rampant.

« Qu'est ce que tu es pour Potter ? » Demanda Lestrange.

« Son amie, » Répondit Hermione. Sa voix était calme presque sereine.

« Etes vous tout les deux, sentimentalement engagés ? » Questionna Lestrange.

« Non, » Répondit Hermione, excédée.

« N'as tu jamais été sentimentalement engagé avec Potter ? »

« Non, » Répéta Hermione. « Harry est attiré par… »

« LA ! » Hurla FolOeil, tout excité. « Vous pouvez la voir dans ses yeux, » Continua t-il. « Elle essaye de le combattre. »

« Par qui est-il attir ? » Demanda impatiemment Lestrange.

« …Ch…Cho Chang. » Ils entendirent Hermione répondre.

« Il sort avec Cho Chang ? »Demanda Lestrange.

« Nnnnnnn…onnnnn, » Répondit Hermione. « Plus … maintenant. » Pour le désappointement de Maugrey, Hermione semblait répondre volontiers à la question. « Ils ont rompu l'année dernière, elle sort avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. »

A la surprise de tout le monde, Dumbledore souri sciemment. « Vous aviez choisi de lui donner cette information. » Dit-il à Hermione.

« Oui, » Admit-elle. « C'était comme si j'étais à l'extérieur de ma propre tête et que je m'écoutais parler. Je sentais qu'elle contrôlait une partie de moi, mais pas tout de moi. J'ai répondu à la question parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient de raisons pour s'en prendre à Cho. »

« Le cloisonnement, » L'informa Dumbledore. « Vous l'avez consciemment permit d'accéder aux informations que vous ne pensiez pas être importante, pour la laisser croire que vous étiez entièrement sous son contrôle. »

« Est-ce que Potter éprouve encore des sentiments pour elle ? » Persista Lestrange.

« Je ne pense pas, »Ils entendirent Hermione répondre calmement.

« Potter a t-il des sentiments pour d'autres filles ? »

« Je ne sais pas, »

« Pourrait-il avoir des sentiments pour toi ? »

« Non. Il ne ferai pas ça à … » Hermione ne finissa jamais sa phrase.

« Il ne pourrait pas faire ça à qui ? » Exigea Lestrange.

« TA GUEULE CONASSE ! » Hurla Hermione quand elle réussit à combattre entièrement l'imperium. Elle sentait la douleur des anciens sorts la frapper jute avant de sombrer dans une vague d'agonie.

« DOLORIS ! » Hurla Lestrange, clairement offensée. « TU VAS ME LE DIRE ! » Cria t-elle, se relevant et se positionnant juste au dessus de Hermione pour pouvoir la frapper sauvagement dans le dos .

Après un moment qui sembla une éternité à Ron, Lestrange leva le sort et attendit que Hermione arrête de crier.

« Il n'aurait pas voulu faire ça à qui ? » Demanda t-elle.

« Ron Weasley. »

Hermione resta interdite et tout le monde se tourna en direction de Queudver qui se tenait debout près de la porte, c'était lui qui avait répondu à la question.

« Le meilleur ami ? » Demanda Lestrange, se tournant pour le fixer.

« S'il était attiré par elle, » Entendirent-ils Queudver répondre, écœurés de le voir s'avancer vers Hermione, qui restait haletante à terre, « et que Potter était au courant, » Continua Queudver. « Il est trop noble pour lui courir après. Même s'il avait des sentiments pour elle, il ne l'aurait jamais fait. »

Un sourire dément illumina le visage de Lestrange. « C'est le meilleur ami ? » Demanda t-elle avec un rire sinistre. « Tu protèges le petit acolyte de Potter ? »

Hermione prit une grande inspiration mais garda le silence.

« Doloris ! » Hurla Lestrange, mais elle leva le sort presque immédiatement.

« As-tu rejeté Krum parce que tu avais des sentiments pour Weasley ? » Questionna t-elle.

« Elle n'aurait pas pu le choisir à la place de Potter ou de Krum, » Entendirent-ils Queudver dire.

« Et tu sais ça comment, toi ? » Demanda Lestrange, se tournant pour étudier Pettigrew.

« Je les ai observé durant trois ans. Elle bien plus proche de Potter qu'elle ne l'est de Weasley. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans la même pièce plus de cinq minutes sans qu'une dispute éclate. En fait, ils étaient en train de se battre juste avant que l'on ne l'attrape. »

« Et il a quand même essayer de la sauver, » Dit lestrange, retournant son attention sur Hermione qui fixait les deux Mangemorts postés au dessus d'elle.

« Il l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui, » Entendirent-ils Queudver dire. « Il est aussi mauvais que Potter. »

« Je ne pense pas, » Dit Lestrange, son regard sinistre s'illuminant. « Pourquoi as-tu attrapé le Portoloin ? » Demanda t-elle à Hermione.

« Pour ruiner vos plans, » Répondit rapidement Hermione. Ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai et Lestrange sembla le comprendre. Elle regardait Hermione droit dans les yeux, cherchant sûrement la réponse à sa question.

Ron regardait Lestrange froncer les yeux et fixer attentivement Hermione.

« Pourquoi as-tu attrapé le portoloin ? » Redemanda t-elle.

« Je vous l'ai dit, » Répondit Hermione furieusement. « Pour ruiner vos plan. »

« Tu l'as fait pour le sauvez, » entendirent-ils Lestrange répliquer.

« C'est exact, » Lui admit Hermione, la regardant en la défiant. « Plus de Portoloin, plus de moyens d'enlever Ron du Chemin de Traverse. Du moins pas de moyens assez rapide. »

« Alors, tu t'es sacrifiée ? » Demanda Lestrange.

« Ce n'était pas un sacrifice, » déclara Hermione, en croisant le regard haineux des Mangemorts. « J'étais déjà prise. J'aurais fais la même chose pour n'importe qui. »

Lestrange observait Hermione intensément pendant un moment, comme si elle essayait de déterminer si ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. « Il aurait pu te secourir, s'il n'y avait pas eu la foule, » Dit-elle en essayant de discerner si quelque chose lui avait échappé. « Il était dans une rage folle. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit. » Lestrange jeta un coup d'œil à Queudver qui acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête.

Lestrange laissa sortir un soupir et pointa un verre d'eau qui était sur la table derrière Queudver. Il l'attrapa silencieusement et lui tendit.

« Bois ça, » Dit-elle, tendant le verre pour que Hermione le prenne.

« Après-vous, » Entendirent-ils Hermione répondre.

Ce n'était clairement pas la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait, si on se fiait au fait qu'elle leva l'un de ses sourcils.

« Cela pourrait être du poison, » Clarifia Hermione.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais t'empoisonner ? » Demanda Lestrange, en se moquant d'une voix innocente.

« Parce que vous êtes une salope sans cœur qui n'aimerait rien d'autre que me voir me convulser sur le sol. » Répondit Hermione.

Ils virent Hermione tendre la main et saisir le verre d'eau avec une main tremblante. Doucement, elle le porta à ses lèvres et au moment où elle allait l'ingurgiter, elle le laissa tomber. Le verre se brisa en heurtant le sol. « Oops, » (N/T : mdr) Dit Hermione avant que la douleur qui se propage dans son corps.

« DOLORIS ! » Avait crié Lestrange et ils virent Hermione tomber une fois de plus à terre. Seulement cette fois quelque chose d'inattendu se passa. Tandis qu'elle convulsait de douleur, quelque chose tomba de sa poche.

Alors que le groupe fixait l'objet, Queudver se pencha et saisit ce qui s'avéra être une petit boite noire.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demandèrent en même temps Queudver et Lestrange.

« Je ne sais pas. »Répondit Queudver. « Une quelconque invention moldue. »

Maugrey se tourna vers la vraie Hermione pour obtenir une réponse.

« Regardez, » Dit-elle.

Evidement énervé par l'invention inconnue, Lestrange rompit le sort et regarda avec appréhension Hermione qui haletait toujours, agonisant.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Exigea t-elle en pointant Queudver qui était toujours au dessus de Hermione et qui étudiait le petit objet dans sa main. Hermione leva les yeux mais avant qu'elle n'eu pu répondre, Queudver avait appuyé sur le bouton qui se trouvait sur le gadget. Il eu un bruyant bourdonnement et il s'effondra sur Hermione.

Elle dégagea immédiatement et la baguette de Queudver en main, elle la pointa sur Lestrange avant de mugir. « STUPEFIX ! »

« Experllia… » Stopper en plein milieu de son sortilège, Lestrange tomba en fracas sur le sol.

Maintenant il restait le serpent. Il se mit à ramper rapidement en direction de Hermione. Mais pas assez. Il eu un lourd 'crack' et Hermione disparut de la pièce laissant le serpent refermer sa mâchoire aux dents tranchantes sur le vide.

Ron se sentit brusquement retourner comme s'il avait la tête à l'envers. Puis il sentit ses pieds rentrer en contact avec le sol. Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il était de retour dans la cuisine du Terrier et non plus dans le souvenir.

« QU'EST-CE QUE CE PUTAIN DE TRUC ? » Hurla Maugrey Fol'Oeil à Hermione.

« Un taser ® (NdC : c'est un pistolet à électrochoc…le taser ben c une marque pis on a pas de mot en français oué oué ok j'arrête la note…). Répondit-elle.

« C'est une invention moldue pour étourdir les gens. »Répondit Dumbledore, en regardant Hermione avec appréhension.

« Comment ? » Demanda Lupin, clairement aussi perdu que Maugrey.

« Ça envoie un haut voltage d'électricité dans le corps, dans tout le corps. » Expliqua Hermione.

« Tu peux faire ça avec l'ekeltricit ? » Demanda Mr Weasley, ses yeux étaient agrandirent par l'excitement. «Penses tu que je puisse…. » Commença t-il a demander.

« CERTAINEMENT PAS ! » Mugit Mrs Weasley, je ne veux pas que tu te stupéfies toi-même avec une stupide invention moldue.

« Hermione,» demanda Bill. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un truc pareil ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser ma baguette, que cela signifie que je n'ai pas le droit de me protéger. » Déclara-elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu as d'autre ? » Demanda Ron, incapable de s'arrêter de sourire.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, avec un mélange, d'amusement face à son excitement et de la cupabilité.

« Qu'est ce qui tu fait penser que j'ai d'autres choses ? » Lui demanda Hermione.

« Oh, s'te plait, » Dit Ron. « Qu'est ce que tu as d'autre ? »

Hermione mordit nerveusement sa lèvre et regarda dans ses yeux bleus et espiègles. « Bombe lacrymogène. » Dit-elle. « C'est un liquide que tu envoies pour aveugler les gens » Expliqua t-elle quand elle vit les visages confus autour d'elle.

« Tu…tu as un potion qui peut aveugler les gens ? » Demanda Bill, les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc.

« Seulement temporairement, » Dit Hermione rapidement. Elle trouvait les expressions de surprise sur leur visage, un peu agaçante. « C'est difficile d'envoyer un sort à quelqu'un quand tu ne peux pas le voir. » dit-elle sur la défensive.

« Quels genre d'endroits vendent ce genre de choses à une adolescente ? » Demanda Bill.

« Je les ai acheté sur Internet » Dit Hermione. Elle aurait parler une langue étrangère cela aurait eu le même résultat, à en juger par leur visage confus autour d'elle. « Par mon ordinateur, » Essaya t-elle encore.

« Oh, cette boite dont tu m'as parlé, » Dit Ron. « Celle où ont voient des moldus jouer. »

« Non, c'est une boite différente par laquelle tu peux acheter des choses. Imagine juste une version moldue de l'allée des Embrumes. »

« Tu n'aurais jamais du aller dans un endroit pareil, » Gronda Mrs weasley. « Je suis certaine que tes parents n'approuveraient pas. »

« Je ne suis allée nulle part. » Dit Hermione, en espérant mettre fin rapidement à cette conversation.ce n'était tout simplement pas possible qu'elle arrive à expliquer comment fonctionnent les ordinateurs et Internet à un groupe de sorcier en une seule soirée. « Je n'ai jamais quitté ma maison. Ils me l'ont envoyé directement chez moi. »

« Mais, » Commença Ron. « Tu viens juste de dire… »

« Laisse tomber, » Dit Hermione, en s'asseyant sur une des chaise en baillant.

« Albus ? » Demanda Mrs Weasley, en baissant les yeux vers Hermione puis en les relevant vers Dumbledore qui acquiesça e la tête. « Ça a été une longue journée, » Dit-elle, en posant une main sur l'épaule de Ron. « Pourquoi n'emmènerais tu pas Hermione dans la chambre de Percy pour qu'elle puisse dormir un peu. »

« Ok, » Répondit Ron, se sentant lui-même quelque peu fatigué.

N'essayant même pas d'empêcher son bâillement cette fois, Hermione se mit debout et commença à suivre Ron en dehors de la cuisine.

« Attends, » Dit-elle, se retournant pour faire face aux adultes de nouveau. « Je veux récupérer mon souvenir. »

Dumbledore sourit patiemment à la jeune femme et lui fit signe d'approcher d'un mouvement de baguette.

* * *

Donc voila pour le chapitre 9, vous avez parfaitement le droit de vouloir tuer lestrange apres ce qu'elle a fait subir à mione . vraiment **Blooby** **Bitch**

Sinon pour le chap suivant va falloir etre gentil et me faire atteindre au moins les 100 reviews sourire diabolik car je suis sure qu'il va vous plaire c'est une scène Ron/ Hermione enfin tout seule(enfin il y a aussi leur hormone, lol) ki vont pouvoir echanger plus ke les trois malheureux baisers du debut, sans interuption.

Merci à Maelle et à RogueSugar qui vient de publier le chapitre 41 en VO.


	10. Chapitre 10: Réconfort

Disclamer : je ne suis absolument pas la proprio des perso, lieux, néologismes, et tout l'univers de Harry Potter et je suis même pas la proprio de l'histoire car c'est une traduction d'une fic qui est publié sur (site de fics en anglais spécialisé surtout dans les R/Rh voir parfois H/G) pour ceux que ça interresse. 

L'auteur est RogueSugah. C'est à elle que revient le mérite de la Fic.

C'est une fic assez longue elle fait aujourd'hui 38 chapitre et elle est absolument pas terminée, je n'en connaît moi-même pas la fin.

C'est une Ron /Hermione (comme s'ils pouvaient être avec quelqu'un d'autre), c'est une relation assez passionné, comme les deux personnages principaux, bien sur il y a Harry et Ginny mais l'histoire est principalement vue par les yeux de Ron et de Hermione. Cette fic tient compte de la personnalité que JRK à donner à ses personnages, donc vous aurez bien un Ron et une Hermione très buté mais très passionné et donc quelques disputes en perspectives. Harry est encore quelque peu secoué et assez grognon, Ginny très perspicace, Fred et George égales à eux-mêmes, Krum toujours un canard boiteux et renfrogné sans son balais et la bande des filles gloussantes de Poudlard toujours là (Padma Parvati et Lavande).

L'histoire commence peu après la fin de la cinquième année, sur le chemin de traverse par une très grosse dispute entre R et Hr qui est avorté par…( vais pas balancer l'histoire quand même). L'histoire tient donc compte des 5 premiers tomes et donc de certains événements survenus à la fin de la 5e année du trio dans le dpt des mystères.

Tiens à remercié Maëlle (qui publie aussi sir ) et qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger ma traduction (dit lui merci apparemment j'avais boudé les accents sur les « » et les « o » et je remercie encore une fois RogueSugah de me laisser traduire et faire découvrir cette fic au fans francophones de R/Hr.

Voilà le Rating s'explique par plusieurs scènes qui arriveront un peu plus tard dans la fic et cela évite les problèmes.

* * *

**Réponses (nombreuses ) reviews sourire béat**

**Vamp** : merci

**Virg05** : oui c de mieux en mieux et n'empeche je les ai eu mes 100 reviews evil grin

**Larmes** **de** **pluie** : oui that bitch, n'empeche Hermione elle lui tenue tete et lui a meme botté le cul. Je suis une personne demioniak qui ne recul devant aucun chantage, je te l'accorde aussi cruel soit il pour quelques reviews. Oui moi j'etait mdr kan elle s'est mit a rougir car elle avait etait surpris en train de jurer malgré la situation. Merci de mettre aussi fidele. label revieveuse fidele

**Sugy** tire le langue je les ai eu mais 100 reviews. Moi j'adore les ecrire sur papier puis ca me fait passer le temps dans le RER et en plus ça m'oblige a reprendre certaines tournure quand je retape. Merci du compliment rougissement et tu vient d'obtenir le label revieveuse fidele.

**Riri** merci de ta remark sur le doloris mais c vrai ke j'ai lu le tome 5 en anglais et ke je n'ai ke cette version la a la maison et puis maelle n'a pas non plus tilté, je vois ke tu es une vraie fan. Oui cette fic moi j'en suis dingue, assez en tout cas pour la traduire alors qu'elle fait 400 page sous works et kel n'est absolument pas terminée. Pour Harry me rappelle plus exactement ka il arrive mais je peux te dire kil va etre au courant tout de suite pour les amoureux. Merci de ta longue review ca vraiment fait plaisir.

**Vengeresse**. Ils oont tous pris mon chantage au serieux et c tant mieux evil grin

**Gryphus** Merci

**Alixe** pour l'instant je ne suis pas decider à m'arreter mais cela depends aussi de vos encouragements

**Selphie451** label revieweuse fidele je sais mais il était tres long et c pour cela que j'ai besoin de beaucoup d'encouragements car celui ke je suis en train de traduire et très long. Merci

**JohannaMalefoy** Oui povre moine mais elle a prouvé a kel point c'etait une femme forte. Merci

**Eleas03** label revieweuse fidele that bitch mais pour mione moi aussi j'ai eu du mal a la traduction dans le choix de des gros mots mais bon elle traine bdq avec Ron et puis la Lestrange a toucher le points sensible en s'attaquants à ses amis donc cela reste compréhensible qu'elle s'emporte d'ailleurs elle l'insulte ke lorsquelle pose des question et pas quand elle lui lance le doloris.

**Mel** 7 voila voila !

**Ariane** le meilleur est à venir

**Rabs** mdr j'imagine ke c ave dire ke tu apprecie,lol.

**Menssa** chut !!!!! merci oui ta raison les deux dernier chapitre de RoguSugah sont très interessant. Merci pour la pub.

**Colonel** **S.S Parker** label revieweuse fidele chut!!!! Merci

**Maelle** c pas trop tot y aura fallu k je t'harcele pour l'avoir ma review maintenant reste a convraincre Choupy. **RON POWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

* * *

**

AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAARRRG Je les ai eu mes 100 reviews meme plus (je n'arrive plus a deplacer mes chevilles) finalement faire du chantage ça marche!!!!

Comme promis un chapitre avec rien que Ron et Hermione, voila pour les impatients

**__**

**_ALLEZ TOUS LIRE 'ROMANCE , GUERRE ET MYSTERE' DE BILLY ET MENSSA AINSI QUE 'CHANGEMENT' DES MEMES AUTEURS 

* * *

_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Chapitre 10

Le professeur Dumbledore venait juste de finir de rendre son souvenir à Hermione quand un hurlement attira leur attention.

« OU PENSES TU ALLER ? » Rugit Mrs weasley, en regardant dans la direction de Ron.

Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait rien fait, Ron fit un bond en arrière. Ce fut que quand il réalisa que tout le monde regardait derrière lui qu'il se retourna et vu son père figé sur place à quelques centimètres de la porte permettant de sortir de la cuisine.

« Nulle part, Molly, » bafouilla Mr Weasley. "Nulle part."

" Tu t'en allais étudier cette FOUTUE POTION MOLDUE" Beugla Mrs Weasley en avançant comme une bête enragé vers son mari. « BONTE DIVINE ! » c'est tout ce que nous avons besoin en ce moment. Que tu t'esquives pour aller t'aveugler. »

« Non,…non, je n'y allais pas, » Protesta Mr Weasley en s'éloignant de sa femme.

Hermione ne pu s'en empêcher, et commença à rire.

« Tu ne trouveras pas ça si drôle quand elle en aura après toi, » Murmura Ron. « Nous ferions mieux de partir, immédiatement. » Dit-il en la poussant en direction de la porte. « Et… je pense que nous devrions mettre ces trucs hors de portée de papa. »

Quand ils entrèrent dans le couloir, le rire de Hermione doubla. Ron s'arrêta et la fixa.

« Oh ça fait mal, » Cria t-elle, en se tenant un coté. Une larme coula sur sa joue tandis qu'elle essayait de réprimer son rire.

« Tu es encore faible à cette endroit, Hermione, » Chuchota Ron. « Je pense que maman à raison. Tu as besoin de te reposer un peu. » Dit-il en essayant de l'attirer hors du couloir de l'entrée. « Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. » Dit Ron tandis qu'elle continuait à rire.

« Oh, si ça l'est, »Ricana Hermione. « Tu as vu comment il a reculé en essayant de lui mentir ? » Demanda t-elle, ses yeux dansaient d'amusement. « Je l'ai soudainement vu. »

« Vu quoi ? » Demanda Ron tandis qu'il lui tendait son bras pour l'aider à escalader les escaliers du premier étage.

« Ce que Bill a voulu dire, »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Questionna Ron, légèrement perdue en regardant Hermione d'un air qu'il réservait habituellement à Maugrey Fol Œil . « Qu'est ce que Bill a voulu dire ? »

« Nous »

« Nous ? Hermione, cela n'a aucun sens. » Dit Ron en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Percy et la laissant entrer. « Allez, » Il avança pour qu'elle suivent jusqu'au lit. « Tu as besoin de repos. »

_Pourquoi avait-elle demandé à Dumbledore de lui rendre son souvenir ? Pourquoi voulait-elle se souvenir des terribles choses qui s'étaient passées ?_ Se demanda Ron à lui-même alors qu'il se penchait pour saisir les draps et ouvrir le lit de façon à ce que Hermione puisse s'y glisser._ Elle était terrifiée par le serpent, même dans le souvenir. Non, ce n'était pas le serpent qui l'effrayait, c'était… c'était…_il se força mentalement à prononcer son nom _ …Voldemort. Je ne veux pas oublier. En fait ce n'était pas vrai. Dieu sait combien j'ai haïe le voir, mais je suis content de l'avoir vu. Je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Je ne veux pas oublier ce qu'elle a fait pour moi alors qu'elle savait qu'ils utiliseraient le Doloris pour obtenir des informations. Combien de fois elle a reçu ce putain de sort pour moi ? J'en ai perdu le compte après que…_

« Ron ? » Demanda Hermione, le sortant de ses pensées. Il baissa les yeux et la vit debout juste devant lui, toute trace d'amusement avait disparue de son visage. « Tu te sens bien ? » Demanda t-elle. Ses sombres yeux noirs étudiaient les siens.

« Moi ? » Répondit-il, étonné par la question. _Pourquoi s'inquiète elle autant pour moi ?_

« Toutes couleurs avaient disparu de ton visage, » Dit-elle, l'étudiant attentivement. « À quoi pensais-tu ? »

« Rien d'important, » Répondit Ron, en baissant son regard vers le sol et commençant à s'écarter du lit pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Ne pars pas, » Dit Hermione attivement tandis qu'elle dénouait la ceinture qui était autour de sa taille et qu'elle faisait glisser la robe de chambre de Ginny de ses épaules. « S'il te plait. » Ajouta t-elle, en la posant sur la chaise à coté du vieux bureau en bois de Percy.

Ron luttait pour ne pas regarder son corps. Ça lui pris toutes les forces qu'il lui restait pour garder ses yeux concentrés sur ceux de Hermione. Malheureusement, elle sembla remarquer son combat intérieur et au lieu de se glisser dans les draps, elle fit un pas vers lui.

« Pourquoi ne verrouillerais-tu pas la porte ? » Dit-elle.

« Quoi…pourquoi ? » Bégaya t-il.

Hermione lui sourit. « Juste comme ton père, » répondit-elle, ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus brillants et commençait à danser, tandis qu'elle s'empêchait de rire. « Si tu te mets à trembler, je te jure je ne serai plus capable de m'arrêter de… »

« Je ne tremble pas, « Cria Ron indigné.

« Alors pourquoi tu fuis ? » Demanda t-elle.

« Je ne fuis pas, » Protesta Ron, mais quand les mots sortirent de sa bouche, il s'aperçu qu'il était pratiquement dos à la porte fermée._ MERDE_ .Pensa t-il en essayant de refermer la distance qu'il avait créer entre eux deux. Il s'arrêta juste devant elle et il continuait à la regarder droit dans les yeux_. Tu es foutument près, trop près._ Cria son cerveau. _Elle est juste là ne portant rien d'autre que ton T-shirt. Tous ce que tu as à faire c'est te pencher et la toucher et …_Ses yeux glissèrent. _PUTAIN ! _Jura t-il intérieurement quand il réalisa que son regard était descendu au niveau de sa poitrine et que maintenant il était posé sur ses cuisses dénudées. Il remonta immédiatement son regard jusqu'au niveau de son visage et vit qu'elle lui souriait d'un air entendu.

_PUTAIN_, pensa t-il

« Ça va Ron ? » Demanda t-elle innocemment. « Tu as à l'air un peu …rouge. Peut-être devrais-tu t'asseoir » dit-elle en lui saisissant les mains et le menant jusqu'au lit de Percy. _Pas trop évident là, Hermione._ Pensa t-elle tandis qu'elle essayait avec difficultés de ne pas rougir._Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? Qu'est ce qui va pas chez moi ?depuis quand j'ai commencer à me comporter comme Lavande Brown ?Oh-mon-Dieu, je suis en train de flirter avec lui, je vais me ridiculiser. Quoique c'est de Ron que nous parlons là. Il n'a probablement rien remarqué, à moins que… j'ai rendu ça tellement évident que même lui ne peut pas l'avoir manqué._

Avant même que Ron ait eu le temps de réaliser, ils étaient assis tout les deux sur le bord du lit, sa main toujours étroitement serrée dans celle de Hermione et maintenant …

_PUTAIN !_ Cria son cerveau, elle l'a posé juste là. Juste là sur sa foutue cuisse que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder. Incapable de s'en empêcher, ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à l'endroit ou la main était posée, sur la peau de sa cuisse, nue._tu ne peux pas faire ça._ L'avertit le coté sensible de son cerveau._ Pas comme ça. Elle est vulnérable. Tu ne dois prendre avantage d'elle. Elle le regretterai après, tu le regretterais. NON, BON DIEU, TU NE VEUX PAS CA ! _Cependant une autre partie de son esprit, une partie contrôlée par ses hormones, se mit à hurler._ Embrasse la. **EMBRASSE-LA, MAINTENANT!!! **_Exigea la partie.

Indécis, Ron leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Hermione. Il aurait presque souhaité ne pas l'avoir fait quand il y vu le désir s'y refléter. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent quand il la vu utilisé inconsciemment sa langue pour humidifier ses lèvres.

_Elle va m'embrasser._ Pensa t-il une seconde avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il s'était déjà penché et qu'il allait l'embrasser en premier. Sachant ce qu'il allait faire, Ron se figea à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. « Hermione ? » Murmura t-il.

« Oui, » Demanda t-elle. Ses yeux étaient maintenant fermés.

« Je ne veux pas abuser de toi. »

Ron ne pensait pas qu'elle se mettrait à glousser. _Hermione ne glousse jamais, _pensa t-il. En _fait si, ce n'est pas vrai. Elle glousse avec Ginny parfois, mais seulement pour des trucs de filles. Elle ne glousse jamais avec Harry ou moi…_Toute capacité à penser quitta son esprit quand il senti la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes et qu'elle commençait à l'embrasser tendrement. Ce n'était pas comme les baisers qu'ils avaient partagés tout à l'heure. Il n'était plus plein de passion et de désespoir. Ils étaient tendres et doux, et tellement plein d'amour.

« Je sais que tu n'abuseras jamais de moi. » Murmura Hermione avant de l'embrasser légèrement, une nouvelle fois. « Et je ne veux pas non plus abuser de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu penses ça. » Dit-elle tendrement, elle hésitait, laissant sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne, attendant.

Ron sentait chaque expiration passer à travers ses lèvres enivrantes et balayer doucement les siennes d'un léger souffle. Malgré qu'il soit trop près d'elle pour voir ses lèvres, en plus du fait qu'il avait les yeux encore fermés, elles étaient clairement visibles dans son esprit. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était les embrasser, les goûter, la goûter. Il hésita encore un long moment avant que la tentation ne l'emporte. Il se pencha et recouvrit la bouche d'Hermione de ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassait affectueusement, méditant sur la douceur de ses lèvres, sur combien était doux son corps tandis qu'elle le frottait contre le sien. Puis Hermione commença à intensifier le baiser. L'estomac de Ron se mit à palpiter quand elle ouvrit la bouche et qu'il la sentit laisser courir légèrement sa langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure. Dans un léger gémissement Ron, ouvrit sa bouche dans le but de la goûter à son tour et il fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il la sentit introduisit sa langue et effleurer la sienne avec hésitation. Cela ne dura qu'un petit moment mais cela fut suffisant pour déchaîner quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Près de deux ans de frustration et de désirs refoulés, réveiller par le baiser, déferlèrent et la barricade qu'il avait construit pour les contenir s'effondra.

Tandis que leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus passionnés, Ron fit courir doucement sa main le long du dos de Hermione et détacha la barrette qui maintenait ses cheveux. Il laissa le petit objet tomber sur le sol et en profita pour glisser sa main désormais vide dans ses cheveux toujours humides qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Pousser par son seul désir de la goûter encore plus, Ron utilisa son autre main qui était resté en bas de son dos pour presser encore fort le corps de Hermione contre le sien, avant d'entrer sa propre langue dans sa bouche.

Durant une à deux secondes, Hermione sembla incertaine sur la façon de réagir à ça. Elle était jute assise là, son corps presser fermement contre celui de Ron. Puis elle le laissa caresser sa langue avec la sienne. L'inspiration lui revenant, et sous le coup d'une impulsion, elle suça brutalement sa langue, le prenant totalement par surprise. Il se mit à gémir bruyamment dans sa bouche avant de se reculer pour la regarder.

Quand les yeux de braise de Hermione s'ouvrirent et qu'elle rencontra son regard. Ron reconnu immédiatement l'émotion qu'il y vit.C'était la même émotion qu'il ressentait, le même désir brûlant. Son corps répondit instantanément à ce qu'il vit et son jean déjà particulièrement serré le devint infiniment plus.

La respiration lourde. Ron ferma les yeux, essayant de se donner la volonté d'être fort, mais son corps commençait à la combattre. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'étreindre encore plus étroitement, et l'embrasser, mais plutôt que d'agir sous cette impulsion, Ron se releva et s'écarta d'elle. _Ne fait pas ça_. Lui dit la partie sensible de son cerveau._ Si tu l'embrasses encore, tu ne seras plus capable de t'arrêter._

« Tu …tu devrais dormir un petit peu, » Dit finalement Ron, retrouvant assez de confiance en lui pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas _besoin _de dormir, Ron. » Répondit Hermione. Ses yeux étaient sombre et son regard brûlant.

Incapable de s'en empêcher les yeux de Ron glissèrent jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il la regardait, l'étudiait, tandis qu'elle gonflait à chacune de des inspirations. _PUTAIN,_ grogna t-il intérieurement._ Il ne m'a pas dit ce que je pense qu'elle a dit ?_

« Je suis désolée, » Dit Hermione quand elle sentit son hésitation et qu'elle l'interpréta comme étant quelque chose d'autre. « La dernière chose que je veux c'est que tu te sentes inconfortable » Continua t-elle tandis qu'elle se levait du lit. « je suppose que je ne suis juste.._._pas moi-même ce soir_,_ j'ai passé des moments difficiles à me concentrer sur rien d'autre à part… toi… et, » Elle ferma rapidement la distance qui les séparait, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. « … comment mes sentiments étaient forts. Je suis sure que demain matin je serai tout simplement mortifié, mais maintenant…je… nous avons perdu déjà trop de temps et …je ne veux plus en perdre. Mais si tu ne veux pas… » Ajouta t-elle.

« Bien sur que je veux, » Hurla pratiquement Ron. « Il n'y a rien au monde dont j'ai plus envie. »

« Mais ? » Demanda Hermione inquiète.

« Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes. » Répondit sincèrement Ron.

« Il y a beaucoup que je regrette, Ron. Mais ça, » Dit-elle, l'embrassant affectueusement une nouvelle fois, « Ne pourra être l'une d'entre elles. » Quand elle se recula pour le regarder, elle vit qu'il fut horrifié de voir des larmes dans ses yeux.

« Hermione, » Balbutia Ron. « Cela ne signifie pas… je suis désolé. Je… s'il te plait ne pleurs pas, » Dit-il tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et qu'il la serait contre lui. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je ne veux jamais te faire de mal. Je … je t'aime. »

« Je sais, » Chuchota t-elle. « C'est pourquoi je … pleurs. Tu es tellement adorable » dit-elle, tendant la main pour lui caresser le visage. « Ron, je veux que tu saches que tu as transformé le jour qui aurait du être sûrement le pire de toute ma vie, en le jour le plus beau. Quand je me souviendrais d'aujourd'hui, je ne m'en rappellerai pas comme le jour où les mangemorts m'ont enlevé, mais comme la nuit où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. » (N/T : c beau ! NdC : oué c trop chou)

Hermione essuya les larmes qui étaient dans ses yeux et s'avança pour poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Ron avant de l'étreindre. « Merci, » Murmura t-elle. « Tu as vraiment été extraordinaire. Tu es resté à mes cotés toute la nuit. Je veux que tu saches combien j'ai apprécié cela. Combien je t'apprécie. Je ne te l'ai jamais assez dit et j'aurais vraiment du le faire. »

Ron était content qu'elle ne le regarde pas sinon elle aurait pu remarquer combien ses mots l'avaient fait rougir.

« Tu as toujours été là pour moi, » Continua Hermione. « Tu veilles sur moi, tu me protèges. Tu prends soin de moi. Et je t'aime pour tout ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendrait de moi si je te perdais. »

« Je ne vais nulle part, » Répondit Ron.

« Tu voudrais bien rester avec moi cette nuit ? » Demanda Hermione, elle se recula pour mieux pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien. « S'il te plaît, Ron. Je ne ferais rien qui te fasses te sentir inconfortable. Je te le promets. Je veux juste être… avec toi. Près de toi. Tu me fais me sentir en sécurité et aimée. J'ai besoin de toi… j'ai besoin que tu me serres contre toi. S'il te plaît. Au moins jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. »

Plutôt que de répondre avec des mots, Ron enleva ses chaussures et grimpa dans le lit, glissa vers la partie qui se trouvait contre le mur et s'allongea. Il lança à Hermione, un large sourire qui lui était propre, un sourire qui faisait toujours chavirer le cœur de Hermione puis il tapota la place à coté de lui sur le lit, lui indiquant de venir le rejoindre. Sans dire un mot, Hermione s'assit puis se glissa doucement sous les draps et se pelotonna contre lui. Elle avait posé sa tête contre sa poitrine et presque instantanément il sentit sa main se poser sur ses cheveux et commencer à les caresser avec douceur.

« Ton cœur bat tellement fort, » Dit-elle, en relevant la tête avant de se retourner pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu te sens bien ? »

« Oui, je vais bien. » Répondit-il.

« Non, c'est faux. » Déclara Hermione. « Tu es frustré pour…tout à l'heure. » Dit-elle avec un sourire coupable. « C'est de ma faute. Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais…un aussi fort effet sur toi. »

« Je survivrai, » lui assura Ron, en essayant avec difficultés de cacher son embarra.

« Ron ? » Dit doucement Hermione. « Je sais que j'ai promis, de bien me tenir (N/T : lol), mais … si tu veux… » Elle fit une pause et mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieur, délibérant si oui ou non elle allait jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. « J'aimerai… bien …euh…t'aider. »(N/T/ Naughty girl !) Finit-elle en prenant une teinte extrêmement rouge.

Ron gémit et remua inconfortablement dans son jean qui encore une fois était vraiment devenu particulièrement serré. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça, » Dit-il incapable de la regarder dans les yeux. _Comment peut-elle avoir l'air aussi innocente et aussi allumeuse en même temps ?_

« Je sais que je ne suis pas obligée, » Répondit Hermione. « J'ai dit que j'aimerai bien, mais tu vas devoir…me montrer comment faire. » Admit-elle, son rougissement devenant de plus en plus prononcé.

Quand elle le regarda, Hermione nota que le visage de Ron avait pris une couleur rouge encore plus vive que la sienne. « Pourquoi es-tu embarrass ? » Demanda t-elle. « S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit l'être c'est plutôt moi. Je viens juste d'admettre que je veux te toucher (N/T naughty naughty girl). Est-ce que ça fait de moi une…gourgandine ? »

« Non, » Ria Ron.

« Si tu es sur, alors. Répondit Hermione, l'embrassant légèrement sur la joue avant de se rallonger et de se blottir une fois de plus contre lui.

_Attends une minute,_ pensa Ron. « Tu réalises que quand je dis non, cela veut seulement dire que je ne pense pas que tu sois une gourgandine, n'est ce pas ? » la questionna t-il.

« Umh unh, » Répondit-elle, sa tête toujours appuyée contre la poitrine de Ron.

« Oh, ok alors. » Ron laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller, incertain sur ce qu'il devait faire.

Hermione était allongé là à écouter les battements rapides de son cœur, devant se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne voulait pas le pousser. Alors, elle se dit qu'elle devait jute attendre et voir ce qu'il allait faire.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? » Demanda t-elle.

« Ça te dérange si je… » _PUTAIN ! Pourquoi c'est si difficile ? _se demanda t-il à lui-même. « Cela te dérangerai si j'enlève mon pantalon ? »

Hermione s'appuya sur ses coudes et pivota. Elle regarda son visage embarrassé. « Pas du tout. » Dit-elle, à la vue de son expression mortifiée, elle baissa rapidement les yeux. « Je peux me retourner si tu préfère, » elle pivota et reporta son regard sur la porte fermée de la chambre pour lui donner un peu d'intimité. « Tu pourras utiliser le couvre-lit, » tandis qu'elle le sentait se mettre debout. « J'utiliserai seulement les draps. »

Elle sentit le lit s'enfoncer, tandis qu'il se rasseyait et elle se retourna pour de nouveau lui faire face. « Tu te sens mieux, » Lui demanda t-elle en tirant le draps sur ses jambes.

« Ouais, » Répondit-il, s'allongeant sur le dos pour qu'elle puisse placer sa tête contre sa poitrine. Aussitôt qu'elle le fit, il enroula son bras autour de son dos, sachant que dans très peu de temps, viendrait la sensation d'engourdissement.

« Tu te sens plus à l'aise, maintenant ? » Demanda Hermione, préoccupée.

« Ouais, je suis bien. » Menti t-il.

« Bonne nuit, Ron. »

« 'Nuit. » Répondit-il, sans pour autant fermer les yeux.

Ron était là, allongé, dans la chambre seulement éclairée par la lumière argentée de la lune, fixant le plafond depuis dix à quinze bonnes minutes' à en juger par son bras froid et engourdit. En fait il était même plutôt douloureux, mais il ne voulait pas déranger Hermione si elle dormait.

Seulement, elle ne dormait pas. Hermione était juste aussi excitée qu'il l'était. Elle était, elle aussi là depuis quinze minutes, allongée à écouter les battements de son cœur se ralentir, et sa respiration devenir plus calme. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas s'endormir.

« 'Mione ? » Entendit-elle Ron murmurer. « Est-ce que tu dors ? »

Plutôt que de lui répondre, Hermione ferma les yeux et fit semblant de l'être, juste au cas où il vérifierait.

« Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant, » Dit-il calmement tandis qu'il enlevait doucement son bras de en dessous d'elle. « Je sais que tu ne dors pas. »

« Comment ? » Le questionna t-elle, en se retournant avant de s'appuyer sur ses coudes et de le fixer.

« Tu ne respirais pas assez profondément. » Déclara Ron.

« Alors pourquoi tu demandes ? » Questionna t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ? » Lui répondit-il..

« Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligé de rester » Répondit-elle.

« Je ne veux pas m'en aller, » Admit Ron. « Ça te dérange si je reste toute la nuit ? »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, Ron »

« Je sais que je ne suis pas obligé, je veux le faire. »

« Ah, ok » Répondit Hermione. « J'aimerai bien alors. »

« Hermione ? »

« Hummmm ? »

« Tu dois être épuisée. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne dors pas ? » Demanda t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être cela à avoir avec le fait que, _je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi, _tu n'arrêtes pas de poser pleins de questions. » (n/t :mdr)

Hermione ferma les yeux, se pelotonna contre lui, et attendit, sachant très bien ce qui allait arriver.

« Hermione ? » Demanda Ron doucement.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne peux pas dormir, » (NdC : j'adore ces dialogues…Pichou ?...)

« Encore une fois, elle se mit à glousser. Ron trouva cela désappointant. C'était tellement peu 'Hermione'.

« Peut-être devrais-tu commencer ton devoir de métamorphose, » Répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

**_ÇA_**_, par contre, c'est 'Hermione'_

« Je suis sure que ça pourrait t'endormir. » Se moqua t-elle.

Ron expira bruyamment. « J'ai déchiré tous mes livres. »Admit-il.

« Oh, et bien, tu pourras emprunter les miens plus tard, »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda t-il, incapable de cacher son étonnement dans sa voix.

« Mes livres, Ron. » Clarifia Hermione. « Pas mon devoir. »

« Pas même un petit peu ? » Demanda t-il, déçu.

« Non ! »

« 'Mione ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire mes devoirs. » Gémit-il

« Alors qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? » Demanda t-elle les yeux toujours fermés.

« Est-ce que je …peux t'embrasser ? » Demanda Ron d'une voix timide.

La question attira assurément son attention. Ron la sentit se dégager et elle rouvrit les yeux pour fixer son visage. Elle essayait de s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit l'envie et l'embarra sur son visage, mais elle ne fut pas capable de se retenir plus longtemps.

« Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais demander. » Répondit-elle en ne résistant plus à son envie de sourire.

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Rire demoniak bande petit pervers vous pensiez avoir une bonne scene R bah c pas pour toute suite mais va falloir attendre. Bon pour le prochain chapitre c encore ke du Ron /Hermione donc ke du bonheur.lol

Donc je veux plein d'encouragements car je suis en train de traduire un chapitre très long et ke j'ai un nouveau boulots plus prenant et plus fatiguant mais je vais faire mon possible .

La bonne nouvelle c'est que le matin j'ai au moin 35 minutes de RER donc la traduction avance très bien, maintenant je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup d'encouragements pour le retappage du chapitre 12 qui comme je vous l'ai dit est très long.

Merci à Maelle et à RogueSugah


	11. Chapitre 11: Du réconfort encore

Réponses aux reviews

Ariane merci

Benelie oui je pense que tu vas apprecié ce nouveau chapitre

Honeymily Oui l'auteur fait du bon boulot merci pour tes encouragements.

Witch-dark tu n'as pas fini de la lire car moi je suis loin d'avoir fini de la traduire. Merci

Sweetlily oui elle est super mais t'inquiete moi aussi y a certain passage que je n'avais pas compris ou j'étais unh peu passé des choses importantes la traduire me permet de plus appronffondir et de la savourer jusqu'au bout.

Selphie451 Merci label revieweuse fidèle

Colonel S.S Parker tout a fait d'accord ladel revieveuse fidèle

Mel7 me permetterai pas de te traité de perverse de toute façon pour l'instant les scène reste assez tièdes .

riri expert en enorme faute de traduction merci et j'adore les longues reviews

Elea013 voila a la suite de cette superbe nuit oui le pauvre Ron est dans tous ces états la question est bien va-t-il lui resisté.

Sugy label revieweuse fidele tu le mérites, merci

Larmes de pluies Oui les scene juste entre eux sont vraiment adorables et Ron et vraiment adorables !!!! voila la suite. Merci pour tes encouragements et ta compréhension,bonne chance. label revieweuse fidèle

billy oui quelle allumeuse cette Hermione, mdr tu souffre pour Ron n'est ce pas ? bisous

Menssa arrete je vais rougir et pourtant c difficile à faire,ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir que toi tu connais la version originale et donc tu peux vraiment avoir un œil critik, et merci pour ta proposition je pense que j'aurais surement besoin d'un peu de'aide (et puis vais pas t'enlever ce plaisir je sais que tu aimes les NC-17, lol) bisou et encore merci.

Virg 05 oula pensait pas pouvoir reveler tant de passions chez mes lecteurs, t'inkiete pas je consacre mon temps dans le rer a traduire et fait meme des heures sup, lol.

Aller tous lire Romance Guerre et Mystère et changement les fics de Billy et menssa

Voila la suite de cette scene rien que Ron Hermione que j'en suis sur vous attendez tous avec impatience.

Chapitre 11

Les vingt minutes qui suivirent furent particulièrement confuses pour Hermione. Ce qui avait commencé par de tendres baisers, éclata en une frénésie de baisers passionnés qui la laissèrent littéralement faible et sans souffle. C'était comme si son simple contact, sa simple présence était quelque chose de… magique. C'était le seul mot qui pouvait exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Il l'avait ensorcelé. Hermione s'alarma de découvrir à quel point Ron avait la capacité de repousser toutes pensées rationnelles hors de son esprit quand il était appliqué à la tache. Et en même, elle savait qu'il était aussi perdu qu'elle l'était. Le monde aurait pu s'effondrer à ce moment même et ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en seraient inquiétés voir aperçus cela n'aurait eu aucune importance. Rien n'avait d'importance. Elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin, là, en ce moment. Et aussi longtemps qu'elle sentirait son corps ferme pressé contre le sien, aussi longtemps qu'elle sentirait ses mains puissantes la caresser, aussi longtemps qu'il continuerait à faire sortir toute raison de son esprit avec ses baisers brûlants, rien n'aurait d'importance.

A ce moment là, Hermione réalisa qu'elle était allongée sur Ron, ce qui était étrange car elle était incapable de se rappeler comment elle était arriver là et, depuis combien de temps ils étaient dans cette position là. Ce fut la sensation de sa main glissant le long de l'arrière de sa jambe, saisissant ses fesses qui ramena son esprit à la rationalité. Elle eu à peine le temps de réaliser que la seule chose qui préservait sa peau du contact avec la paume de sa main qu'elle désirait désespérément, était le fin tissus de sa petite culotte, quand elle sentit le monde basculer. Sans comprendre comment, elle se retrouva allongé sur le dos, tenue fermement contre le matelas par le poids du corps de Ron. Il l'embrassait de toute sa ferveur. Elle pouvait sentir la passion et le besoin dans chacun de ses baisers. Son corps tremblant littéralement de désir.

Incapable de se refréner, elle gémit doucement dans sa bouche. Hermione sentait Ron faire courir sa langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure avant de se reculer, sûrement contraint par un besoin d'air.

Respirant difficilement, le coeur de Hermione battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, comme si elle avait passer la demi heure précédente à courir à travers la forêt interdite plutôt qu'allongée sur un lit (n/t en fait elle était plutôt sur Ron, lol). Hermione se força à ouvrir les yeux, et elle se mit à fixer la très attirante tête rousse qui appartenait au jeune homme allongé au dessus d'elle, et elle se mit a passé l'arrière de sa main contre sa bouche.

« Est ce …ça va ? » Demanda anxieusement Ron après avoir été témoin de sa réaction à ses baisers. Jusque là il s'était laissé emporté par le bonheur et la béatitude, mais maintenant il essayait désespérément de ne pas interpréter le geste ce qu'il venait de voir comme un signe de dégoût.

« Oui, c'était… sympa. » lui assura Hermione avec un sourire sincère et chaleureux. « Juste un peu plus … humide que je l'aurait imaginé. » Gloussa t-elle.

_SYMPA ? _Se lamenta intérieurement Ron._c'était seulement sympa ? Je pensait plutôt que c'était sacrement fantastique, et elle pense seulement que c'était sympa. Au moins je ne la révulse pas. Je suppose que c'est déjà ça._

« Mmmmm, » Gémit Hermione alors qu'elle laissait sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller. Elle avait les yeux dans le vide et essayait vainement de cacher son sourire. « En fait, c'était mieux que sympa… c'était…, » elle hésitait, encore incapable de mettre le mot adéquate pour expliquer comment Ron la faisait ce sentir. « Tu me couple le souffle, » Admit-elle, ses yeux déjà brillants s'étaient illuminés et des étincelles reflétant la lumière de la lune éclairèrent ceux de Ron. « Nous devrions peut être continuer, non ? » demanda t-elle en attrapant le t-shirt de Ron pour attirer son visage vers elle.

Ron ne pu s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement à son impatience. L'enthousiasme avec lequel elle l'embrassait, guérit instantanément son ego blessé. Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui commença à approfondir le baiser en premier. Elle l'observa brièvement, ce qui étonna Ron, car il ne savait pas ou elle allait chercher la force de penser clairement. Mais il fut ramené à la réalité quand il l'a sentit presser sa langue dans sa bouche et mimer les actions qu'il avait performer, il y avait quelques instants. Il gémit doucement quand il la sentit presser sa langue contre la sienne, avant de se retirer pour le titiller.

_C'est vachement bien, _pensa t-il, ne voulant jamais que cela finisse.

Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient l'un l'autre avec appétit, Hermione fit glisser sa main dans le dos de Ron, sous son t-shirt et commença à faire courir légèrement ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle trouvait la sensation des muscles tendus de son dos très provocante alors qu'elle les touchait. Rien que l'idée de savoir qu'il avait des muscles était excitante mais les sentir, sentir combien fermes ils étaient, combien diffèrent son corps l'était du sien, était enivrant. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle griffa légèrement sa peau. Ron haleta bruyamment et sentit son corps entier vibrer au plaisir inattendu qu'il ressentait. Il trouvait cela incroyable d'être aussi sensible à son contact. S'il réagissait si fortement à une simple caresse dans le dos, il se demanda silencieusement, comment il réagirait si elle touchait d'autres parties de lui? Quel plaisir ressentirait-il s'ils... passaient à l'ultime étape? Combien il avait envie de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, de sentir sa chaleur, de sentir le corps d'Hermione recouvrir le sien tandis qu'ils ne devenaient plus qu'un et qu'ils trouvaient le bonheur ensemble. _Mais... cela ne devait pas arriver_ se rappella t'il pour ce qu'il devait être la 100ème fois dans la soirée. Il le voulait. Désespérément. Mais il savait que c'était trop tôt. Tout était arrivé trop rapidement quoiqu'il en soit, cela devenait hors de contrôle et Ron savait qu'il devait se retenir.

_C'est Hermione_, se rappela t'il sans pour autant arrêter de l'embrasser. _Ce n'est pas un rêve où tu peux agir comme un vrai obsédé, et faire ce que tu as envie sans penser aux conséquences. C'est la réalité..._et dans le monde réel il devait faire passer les besoins d'Hermione avant les siens, même si cela devait le tuer. _Elle mérite mieux que ça, _se dit-il à lui même. _Pas qu'elle ne soit contre... alors assure toi de ne pas lui donner une raison de l'être._

_Ce sont juste des caresses,_ se dit il dans une tentative de justifier le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore mis fin au baiser. _On ne fait rien de mal,_ pense t'il alors qu'il faisait courir tendrement ses mains le long de ses côtes. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se gonfler sur le côté sous le poids de son propre corps. Pendant qu'il redescendait ses doigts au dessus du tissu du T-shirt, Ron du combattre l'envie de passer sa main en dessous pour sentir les douces courbes de son corps sous ses doigts.

Ron entendit Hermione gémir doucement de désappointement lorsqu'il retira ses lèvres des siennes. Mais presque instantanément il les replaça sur sa joue et fit prendre à ses baisers le chemin de son cou. Quand il atteignit l'endroit derrière son oreille, Hermione se mit à haleter bruyamment et il sentit son corps sursauter au dessous du sien.

"hummmm, c'est incroyable." gémit Hermione de façon très sensuelle ce qui fit ressentir à Ron des picotements à travers tout son corps. Ron fit immédiatement une note mentale de se rappeler cet endroit, où il pourrait revenir quand il aurait fini son exploration. Là, maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était juste continuer son voyage pour découvrir à l'aide de sa bouche et de ses mains le corps d'Hermione. Il voulait se rappeler de chaque point; il ne pouvait plus attendre, il avait besoin de savoir où se cachaient les autres zones sensibles qui attendaient impatiemment d'être parcourues par ses lèvres et il voulait encore entendre d'autres bruits érotiques qu'il pouvait inspirer à Hermione. Après un dernier baiser, Ron délaissa son cou et fit glisser le T-shirt de l'épaule d'Hermione pour la découvrir. Il allait juste la couvrir de tendres baisers quand Hermione de façon inexplicable, cria un nom qui horrifia Ron quand il s'aperçu que ce n'était pas le sien.

"HARRY!"

« Quoi ? » Cria Ron en rasseyant et s'éloignant tellement rapidement d'elle qu'il en faillit tomber du lit.

« J'ai…j'ai complètement oublier Harry, » bégaya Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc. « Je peux pas croire que j'ai oublié Harry. Il doit être comme un lion en cage, de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe. »

« Oh… ça ? » Dit Ron, sa colère s'était légèrement adoucie, mais il restait néanmoins extrêmement irrité.

« Oui ça, de quoi penses-tu que je parlais, » Commença t-elle à demander.

« Ce ne veut normalement dire qu'une seule chose quand tu hurles le nom d'un autre type, » Dit-il visiblement fâché.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Hermione incrédule. _Il peut pas réellement pas croire ça ? _

« Tu n'as jamais hurlé mon nom, » Dit-il misérablement.

« Si, » Déclara Hermione sans y réfléchir. « Tu ne l'as juste pas entendu, » Cela lui prit un moment pour réaliser le fait qu'elle avait parler à voix haute. Tout devint clair quand elle le regarda dans les yeux, et que au lieu d'y voir de la colère, elle y vu une mozaique d'autres émotions, se battant les une contre les autres pour prendre le contrôle. En premier ce fut le choc, suivit de la joie qu'il tentait sans succès de cacher. Pendant un moment ce fut l'embarassement qui y régna puis ses yeux s'assombrirent pour devenir d'un bleu cobalt. Hermione se sentit rougir quand elle vit le feu dans yeux. Elle savait que cette fois cela n'avait rien avoir avec de la colère. Ce qu'elle y voyait était de la convoitise, tel un enfant regardant l'étalage de chez HoneyDuke, sauf que dans ce cas tout cela était entièrement dirigé vers elle. La chaleur que dégageait son visage était tellement intense et elle savait que son visage devait être maintenant de la même couleur que les cheveux de Ron._ OH NON! _Gémit-elle, mortifiée par ce qu'elle venait juste d'admettre._ Je ne peux pas croire ce que je viens juste oser lui dire._

_PUTAIN! _Pensa Ron quand il réalisa qu'il était dangereusement proche de bondir sur sa meilleure amie comme une bête sauvage et de ravager son corps jusqu'à qu'il l'entende hurler son nom. Mais il n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter là et il le savait. L'entendre haleter et appeler son nom de plaisir ne pourrait seulement que plus le stimuler encore plus. Il n'aurait été capable de s'arreter que quand il aurait trouver le moyen de satisfaire la faim qui brûlait à l'intérieur de son corps tout entier. Il n'aurait pu s'arrêter que quand ne s'en serait libérer et qu'il aurait crier son nom de plaisir.

N'ayant plus pleinement confiance en lui, Ron recula en émettant un gémissement guttural. Il baissa rapidement les yeux pour vérifier qu'il était encore bien couvert par le couvre lit, ainsi Hermione ne serait pas capable de voir quel effet avait eu ses mots sur son corps. Il fut mortifié quand il découvrit que même le couvre lit n'était pas suffisant pour cacher l'état dans lequel il se trouvait et combien il était excité.Du moins dans la position dans laquelle était assis. Il essayant d'étouffer un nouveau gémissement et s'allongea au pied du lit en prenant soin de repositionner le couvre lit correctement.

"Je lui est déjà écrit," Dit Ron en essayant d'adopter l'attitude la plus normale possible. "Pendant que tu étais dans le bain." _PUTAIN!_ Pensa t-il quand les images d'une Hermione nue bans une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude assaillirent son esprit._ Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à des choses comme ça. Tu dois faire sortir ces images de ton esprit avant qu'elle ne s'apercevoir de quelque chose. Elle va s'en apercevoir, tu ne peux pas faire un mouvement sans émettre un gémissement. Pense à quelque chose de répugnant. Snape (ndlc : Rogue julie Rogue pas Snape)... Snape roulant une pelle à McGonagall (NdlC : yeah Mac Goooo enfin là pas trop...). Pas assez répugnant. Snape roulant une pelle à Hagrid... euh ça c'est vraiment répugnant, en fait..._

"Ron, tu m'as écouté?" Demanda Hermione presque en criant.

"Quoi? Oh désolé, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées pendant quelques instants. Qu'est ce que tu as dit?" Répondit-il.

"Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit?"

"Je lui ai dit que tu allais bien," L'informa Ron. "Que maman était en train de te soigner," Il se calma complètement quand il repensa aux images qu'il avait vu dans la pensine. "Que... euh... Dumbledore lui-même allait parler avec toi. Et que tu lui écrirais demain."

"Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit à propos de nous?"

"Nous?" _Est-ce qu'elle vient de froncer les yeux? Oh non, je pense que j'ai un problème. Fait QUELQUE CHOSE! RAPIDEMENT! Avant que tu ne gâches tout. _"Et bien... c'est que... s'il te plait ne te fait pas de fausses idées, Hermione," En se relevant de façon à ce quand elle commencerait à lui hurler dessus au moins elle ne sera plus grande que lui. "Je... je ne lui ai rien dit du tout, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses."

"Et qu'est ce que je pense?" Exigea t-elle.

" Que cela signifie rien pour moi ou que je sois honteux pour lui avouer, ou n'importe quelle autre conclusion irrationnelle sur lesquelles se jettent les femmes."

"Est ce que je suis quelqu'un d'irrationnel?" Demanda t-elle calmement.

"NON!" Cria t-il "Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire," _MERDE!_ "J'ai vraiment tout gâché, hein?"

" Non, tu n'as rien fait." Répondit Hermione, avant de se rapprocher et de l'embrasser tendrement, le prenant totalement au dépourvu. "Pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas plutôt pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit, comme ça je ne sauterais sur aucune conclusion irrationelle."

"je pensais juste que ce n'était pas le bon moment, c'est tout." Dit Ron.

"Hum hum, et?"

"Et quoi?"

"Et quand est-ce sera le bon moment? Est ce qu'il en aura un? Franchement," Demanda Hermione le regardant droit dans les yeux. "As tu vraiment prévu de lui dire?"

"Euh, bien sur que oui." _Un jour._

"Ron?" Demanda Hermione en touchant sa main. "Tu n'es pas... effrayé que Harry le prenne mal, n'est ce pas? Je veux dire, tu t'inquiète qu'il puisse réagir comme... comme tu l'as fait... quand tu as appris que Ginny sortait avec quelqu'un?"

"Euh... il y a un peu de ça." Admit-il.

"Tu ne penses pas que Harry sera heureux pour nous?"

"Au début, ça va probablement un peu le refroidir."

"Harry n'est pas comme ça. Il ne va pas..."

"Oh si, il va." Déclara Ron définitivement. "Il ne va réagir pas aussi fort que si c'était moi qui te découvrais en train de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais crois-moi, il aura une réaction."

"C'est vrai que tu l'as plutôt bien pris." Se moqua Hermione

"Tu sais ce que j'ai voulu dire,"

"Oui," Admit-elle. "Alors, tu penses que Harry sera en colère?"

"Je le pense pas, je le sais. Tu te rappeles comment il était en colère contre nous l'été dernier. Et cette année se sera pire encore. Il est juste..."

"...inquiet à propos de moi?" L'interrompit Hermione.

"Oui, il y a de ça." Admit Hermione.

"Inquiet sur tes intentions?" Demanda Hermione.

"Nan, Harry sait que tu me plais depuis un bon bout de temps, maintenant. Ce n'est pas ça."

"Tu ne penses pas..." Commença à demander Hermione en observant son visage. "Que Harry pourrait-être jaloux?" _OH-MON-DIEU! _Pensa Hermione quand elle le vit grimacer._ Il le pense._

"En fait... il ne sera pas jaloux. enfin pas de la même façon dont je l'ai été. Juste jaloux en général, tu sais que nous soyons... ensemble. Pas ensemble au même endroit mais vraiment _ensemble. _Jaloux que nous ayons quelque de spécial et que lui n'ai personne. Jaloux que nous soyons si heureux quand lui est si misérable, et..."

"... seul," Termina Hermione pour lui.

"Exactement. Ce n'est juste pas le bon moment, maintenant. Entre la mort de Sirius et le fait d'être toujours coincé avec ces horribles moldus durant tout l'été. Il pourrait être aussi bien en prison. De plus, il va très mal prendre ce qui t'es arrivée, Hermione. Tu le sais. Il va s'en vouloir."

"Et tu penses qu'il va nous repousser?" Le questionna t-elle. "Je dois admettre être plus qu'inquiète à propos de ça, moi même. Nous ne devons pas le laisser faire."

"Et s'il est au courant à propos de nous, cela lui donnera l'excuse parfaite. Il va prétendre ne pas vouloir se sentir comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. Et il va s'éloigner en disant que s'est à cause de notre re... de ça."

"Ok," Dit Hermione en se rallongeant sur le dos en poussant un soupir.

"Attends une minute. Tu ne vas pas argumenter avec moi? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il va passer au dessus de ça? Ou qu'il ne va plus nous en vouloir pour lui avoir caché? Ou qu'il..."

"Non," Déclara Hermione. Ron baissa les yeux vers elle et la regarda totalement mystifié. "J'ai pris une décision cette nuit dans la cuisine." Expliqua t-elle. "J'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin de plus t'écouter."

Ron n'était pas sur d'avoir bien compris ce qu'elle venait de dire._ Est ce qu'elle a dit qu'elle allait m'écouter **MOI**?_ Songea t-il en la regardant les yeux exorbités d'incrédulité.

"Spécialement en ce qui concerne Harry," Continua t-elle. "Tu avais raison pour Sirius. Tu savais ce dont Harry avait besoin alors que je l'ignorais. Tu m'as obliger à arrêter de le forcer à parler de ça quand il n'était pas encore prêt. Tu savais que cela n'aurait comme résultat que de le faire se sentir que plus mal. Alors je suis sur que tu as aussi raison pour ça. Et si tu penses que nous devons rien lui dire pour l'instant, nous ne lui dirons rien."

"Sérieusement," Demanda Ron, toujours incrédule.

"Sérieusement," Lui assura Hermione. "Cependant... je ne vois pas comment nous allons pouvoir lui cacher, une fois qu'il sera ici. Je veux dire. Fred et George ne vont pas arrêter de nous taquiner. Et vont rendre ça pire."

"Quels emmerdeurs!"

"Et je suis sure que Ginny va s'en apercevoir, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Sinon quelqu'un d'autre pourrait aussi lui dire."

"Tu vas parler avec Ginny. Je parlerai avec Fred et George," Suggéra t-il. "Ils vont me faire passer un sale moment mais une fois qu'ils comprendront que c'est dans l'intérêt de Harry ... je suis sur qu'ils garderons le silence. Et si cela ne marche pas, je ferai comme toi et je les menacerai."

" De quoi?"

"Oh tu sais, comme d'habitude.Je vais les menacer de dire à maman à propos des nouveaux produits qu'ils ont développé et comment ils les ont expérimenté sur les premières années et qu'ils ont essayé d'entraîner Ginny dans leur affaires."

"Mais ce n'est pas vrai, n'est ce pas?"

"Et bien, en fait ils ont demandé à Ginny si elle pouvait les aider, mais elle n'est pas stupide."

"Et tu penses que cela va fonctionner?"

"Je compte bien dessus. Ils ne veulent définitivement pas que maman apprenne qu'ils ont testé tous les produits de leur 'snackbox' sur les premières années. Elle pourrait très bien commencer par leur aboyer dessus avant probablement de leur courir après à travers leur magasin, dans une rage folle." Ria Ron.

"Et pour tes parents? Ou Bill? Ou le professeur Lupin? Même Maugrey Fol Oeil pourrait très bien lui dire. Ils le savent tous. J'ai admi ce que je ressentais pour toi dans le souvenir. ça sautait aux yeux."

"Ils ne ferons pas. Ils ne vont rien dire" Répondit Ron. " Mais au cas où? J'irais parler à Bill et tu iras parler à Lupin et à Maugrey."

"Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit parler à Maugrey?"

"Parce qu'il t'aime bien." Gloussa Ron. "Ça se voyait tout à l'heure, quand il essayait de t'intimider et que tu as eu le culot de lui tenir tête. Et je pense qu'il te respecte pour ça."

« Oh, ferme-la. » Répondit sèchement Hermione. « Je ne veux plus repenser à ça, plus jamais. » dit-elle en levant les yeux vers Ron, lui faisant signe d'approcher avec son index.

« Et qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? » Demanda t-il en s'allongeant sur le flanc, à coté d'elle.

«Ça dépend,» Répondit-elle, en se mettant elle aussi sur le coté de façon à lui faire face.

«De?»

«Tu dis que nous nous… 'voyons'»

«Euh…oui, je pense que j'ai dit ça?» Admit Ron.

«Est-ce que tu veux dire exclusivement ou ne faisons juste que passer du temps ensemble?»

«Qu'est ce que tu en penses?»

«Je penses que tu es trop poule mouillée pour me le demander proprement.» Répondit Hermione.

«Poule mouillé? Je t'ai juste dit je t'aime… trois foutues fois, non?»

«Ne jures pas quand tu dis que tu m'aimes.» Gonda Hermione, sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. «Et je t'aime moi aussi, donc je vais le faire à ta place. Ron veux tu…»

«N'OSES MEME PAS!» Grogna Ron, la poussant en arrière et la faisant taire avec un baiser. «Tu m'as dit ce que tu ressentais en première. Je vais le faire. Mais pas maintenant. Alors que tu viens de me souffler les mots. Je le ferai à ma façon. Au bon moment.»

«Tu ne vas jamais me le demander, n'est ce pas?» Gloussa Hermione avant de recouvrir les lèvres de Ron des siennes.

Merci a Maelle car elle m'a aidé un peu pour la traduction sur le chapitre et Rogue Sugah de me laisser traduire sa superbe histoire( le chap 42 vient d'etre publié en anglais)

Pour le chapitre suivant c la fin de cette scène mais meme si j'ai finit de le traduire , il est assez long et je ne sais pas encore combien de temps cela va me prendre. le chapitre 13 est en cours de traduction et il hilarant.


	12. Chapitre 12: Du réconfort toujours

Disclamer : je ne suis absolument pas la proprio des perso, lieux, néologismes, et tout l'univers de Harry Potter et je suis même pas la proprio de l'histoire car c'est une traduction d'une fic qui est publié sur (site de fics en anglais spécialisé surtout dans les R/Rh voir parfois H/G) pour ceux que ça interresse. 

L'auteur est RogueSugah. C'est à elle que revient le mérite de la Fic.

C'est une fic assez longue elle fait aujourd'hui 43 chapitres et elle est absolument pas terminée, je n'en connaît moi-même pas la fin.

C'est une Ron /Hermione (comme s'ils pouvaient être avec quelqu'un d'autre), c'est une relation assez passionné, comme les deux personnages principaux, bien sur il y a Harry et Ginny mais l'histoire est principalement vue par les yeux de Ron et de Hermione. Cette fic tient compte de la personnalité que JRK à donner à ses personnages, donc vous aurez bien un Ron et une Hermione très buté mais très passionné et donc quelques disputes en perspectives. Harry est encore quelque peu secoué et assez grognon, Ginny très perspicace, Fred et George égales à eux-mêmes, Krum toujours un canard boiteux et renfrogné sans son balais et la bande des filles gloussantes de Poudlard toujours là (Padma Parvati et Lavande).

L'histoire commence peu après la fin de la cinquième année, sur le chemin de traverse par une très grosse dispute entre R et Hr qui est avorté par...( vais pas balancer l'histoire quand même). L'histoire tient donc compte des 5 premiers tomes et donc de certains événements survenus à la fin de la 5e année du trio dans le dpt des mystères.

Tiens à remercié Maëlle (qui publie aussi sir ) et qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger ma traduction (dit lui merci apparemment j'avais boudé les accents sur les « à » et les « où » et je remercie encore une fois RogueSugah de me laisser traduire et faire découvrir cette fic au fans francophones de R/Hr.

Voilà le Rating s'explique par plusieurs scènes qui arriveront un peu plus tard dans la fic et cela évite les problèmes.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Billy**. Comme je te l'ai dit voila la suite. C clair quand bon 'pig' que tu es tu devais etre aussi frustré que Ron pour ce coup là, you perv !!!!! Bon merci pour vos encouragements tu sais a quel point ils me touchent. Bisous

**Riri** je ferai passer le message à l'auteur ne t'inquiète pas. T reviews me font très plaisir et je peux te dire que tu es en passe d'acquerir le label revieweuse fidele. Merci .

**Menssa**. Oui la suite est vraiment genial la scene en cour DADA est trop belle ainsi que celle du couloir. Jepense rester assez évasive pour le coup . Me ferai plaisir de discuter un jour avec toi, car toi tu a aussi pas mal de fic sur checkmated et de pouvoir en discuter surtout celle de Redblaze. Moi aussi j'adore Fire and ice. Et toi et elle avez le meme point de vue sur Ron et moi j'adore son point de vue donc tu sais au trouver mon adresse. Bisous , comme je te l'ai dit ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur quand tu me dit que la trad est bonne car toi tu as le point de comparaison. Encore merci.

**Eléa013** bah désolé pour Harry c pas pour tout de suite enfin dans le temps ca met pas longtemps mais en chapitre si . Sinon merci, tant dirait plus la prochaine fois. label revieweuse fidèle

**Jamesie** **cass** oui attendrissant et drole, et tu vas voir c comme ca dans de nombreux chapitres dont celui que tu vas lire tout de suite. Bisous label revieweuse fidèle

**Witch dark** Merci oui j'en connaît un aussi qui trouve ça très frustrant (c billy). Oui pauvre Ron. Je suis en train de passer le message a la correctrice et je le dirait a l'auteur

**Sugy**. Oui c une scene très longue qui se termine sur ce chapitre mais il fait 17 page donc tu peux estimer la longueur de la scene. Merci.

**Larmes de pluies. **Oui il manke toujours de confiance en lui il va d'ailleurs une scene très belle à propos de ça entre lui et Hermione un peu plus tard !! Oui mdr c vrai qu'il y a de koi se poser des questions. label revieweuse fidèle merci et bisous

**Benelie** oui moi aussi j'adore c scene mais bon je suis pas la personne la plus objectif. Je suis quand meme la tarée qui a décidé une fic de plus de 300000 mots qui est loin d'etre terminée.

Merci et bisous

**Allez tous lire Romance, guerre et mystères de Billy et Menssa ainsi quej 'hangement' des mêmes auteurs.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 12

Il était trois heure du matin passée, quand Molly Weasley atteignit, sur la pointe des pieds, le palier du premier étage. Arthur avait essayé de la convaincre d'aller se coucher juste après la fin de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec Dumbledore, mais elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de trouver le sommeil, tant qu'elle ne se serait pas assurer, de ses yeux que Hermione allait bien.

Elle avait appris quelques choses intéressantes à propos de l'autre meilleur ami de son fils ce soir. Des choses qui l'avaient stupéfaite et des choses qui l'avaient rassurée. Elle savait évidement que Hermione était une jeune fille brillante, même avant que Rémus n'admette que Hermione était la sorcière la plus intelligente de son âge qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Elle savait que Hermione était obstinée et que sa forte volonté lui permettait de ne pas se faire entraîner dans les aventures insensées de Harry et de Ron. En fait, Molly avait plus qu'une grande suspicion que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait pas forcer à faire quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas envie c'était bien Hermione. Pas qu'elle la désapprouvait, bien au contraire, _quelqu'un doit bien garder ses garçons dans le droit chemin, _se dit elle tandis qu'elle tendait la main vers la poignée de porte de la chambre de Percy et qu'elle l'ouvrait sans un bruit.

Mrs Weasley savait depuis longtemps que Hermione était courageuse. Elle était une Griffondor après tout. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en était témoin directement. Elle avait appris quelques choses qui l'avait fait bondir à propos de Ron et de ses deux meilleurs amis pendant la conversation qu'elle avait tenu après qu'ils aient tous vu le souvenir dans la Pensine. Les choses que Lupin avait partagées avec le groupe furent particulièrement instructives. Polynectar ; retourneur de temps ; tout ce qui s'était passé dans la cabane hurlante ; tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour aider Sirius à échapper au ministère et aux détraqueurs, la capture et le chantage fait à Rita Skeeter. Et c'était seulement les choses dont elle était au courant.

Les révélations du Professeur Dumbledore sur ce qui était réellement arrivé à Dolorès Umbridge durant son dernier jour en tant que directrice et grande inquisitrice de Poudlard, eurent l'effet d'une petite bombe. Il était clair que Hermione avait bien plus de ressources qu'elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Elle avait inventé une histoire pour protéger Harry de cette horrible femme qui avait envoyé les détraqueurs après lui. Elle avait menti avec tant de convictions que Umbridge les avait suivit directement dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle avait mené Umbridge dans un piège, en savant pertinemment que cela coûtera sûrement la vie à cette femme. Avec cette action, elle avait prouvé que s'y on la poussait, elle pourrait aller jusqu'à tuer pour protéger ses amis. Et aujourd'hui, elle a montré qu'elle pourrait aller jusqu'à mourir pour eux.

C'est à ce moment là que Mrs Weasley réalisa qu'elle avait essayé de mettre Ron et ses amis à l'abri de ce que tous trois combattaient depuis des années déjà. Cette révélation la mit en colère. Ce n'était pas juste que leur innocence leur ait été volée. Ce n'était pas juste cette responsabilité sur les épaules de Harry dès un si jeune age. _Toutefois, _se dit-elle à elle-même, _il n'a pas eu à affronter tout cela tout seul, Ron et Hermione ont partagé ce fardeau avec lui. Non seulement ils l'ont partagé, mais en ont en fait le leur. Tout les trois **l**'ont combattu depuis qu'ils ont l'âge de onze ans. Ils ont presque à chaque fois fait face à la menace ensemble. _Réfléchit Mrs Weasley tandis qu'elle poussait la porte et faisait un pas dans la pièce sombre._ Seulement cette fois, Hermione a dû y faire face seule._

Les yeux de Mrs Weasley s'écarquillèrent à la vue de la scène qui se tenait devant elle. Elle était depuis longtemps au courant que les sentiments de Ron pour son amie 'très particulière' n'étaient pas strictement platoniques. Elle avait observé leurs interactions très attentivement depuis l'été dernier, en cherchant à savoir quels étaient exactement les sentiments de Hermione. Bien sur ils se chamaillaient incessamment, pour la moindre petite chose. Pas qu'elle trouvait cela anormal. Ils avaient une relation très volatile depuis le début. Ron avait toujours facilement échaudé et Hermione n'était pas la seule personne avec laquelle il se battait. Mais elle semblait particulièrement douée pour appuyer sur les bons boutons. D'un autre coté, elle semblait aussi être, la seule à avoir l'habilité de le calmer quand elle en faisait le choix. Avant l'été dernier, Molly n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à la raison de leurs disputes. Il était évident qu'ils étaient assez proches pour savoir comment énerver l'autre et prendre plaisir à le faire, mais ils ne le prenaient non plus jamais vraiment à cœur. Du moins, elle y avait toujours pensé comme cela.

Mais le temps vient et les choses changent. Ron était revenu à la maison à la fin de sa quatrième année, d'une humeur massacrante dont elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais été témoin auparavant. Il était irritable et agressif avec tout le monde. Il avait passé la première semaine des vacances enfermé dans sa chambre où il passait son temps à arpenter la maison comme un lion en cage, prêt à mordre quiconque croisait son chemin. Au début, elle avait pensé que cela avait avoir avec le retour de celui-dont-on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, jusqu'à qu'elle surprenne les jumeaux en train de le taquiner à propos de Viktor Krum. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa d'où vraiment venait le problème. Par conséquent, quand Hermione arriva au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, quelques jours plus tard, Molly décida de les observer attentivement. Elle ne manqua aucun des coups d'œil furtifs qu'ils se lançaient. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait admit ses sentiments cet été-là, mais elle savait que cela n'était qu'une question de temps. Et ce soir, elle était sûre que cela était enfin arrivé. Cependant, elle n'y était pas encore préparée. Mrs Weasley n'était définitivement pas prête à les trouver au lit ensemble.

Sa première impulsion quand elle trouva son fils, son bras drapé autour de la jeune fille endormi, fut de s'avancer vers le lit et de l'en extirper. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Peut-être était-ce le fait que Hermione semblait si paisible. _C'est un miracle qu'elle puisse réussir à dormir après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, _pensa Mrs Weasley en s'approchant du lit.

Plus elle se rapprochait du couple endormi, plus elle réalisait que les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles semblaient être au premier abord. En fait, Ron dormait au dessus des draps et non en dessous. Il s'était drapé avec le couvre-lit et s'en était servi pour aussi couvrir un peu Hermione, il avait laissé ce dernier exprès entre eux et cela la rassura. Il était évident qu'ils avaient tout deux réalisé que dormir dans le même lit, n'était pas tout à fait approprié et ils avaient pris les dispositions pour s'assurer que cela restait quelque peu innocent.

_Encore que, j'ai toujours envie de le réveiller, _se dit-elle à elle-même en se penchant pour saisir le jean abandonné qui jonchait le sol._ Il ne devrait pas être ici, _pendant qu'elle scrutait le sol pour trouver d'autres traces de vêtements abandonnés. _Il en aurait sûrement plus s'il s'était réellement passé quelque chose. _Ne trouvant rien, elle reporta son regard sur les deux adolescents enlacés.

_Il n' y a aucun moyen que je le réveille sans réveiller Hermione._ Réfléchit-elle._ Et la pauvre chérie à vraiment besoin de dormir. Elle a traversé une terrible épreuve, je suppose que cela veut dire qu'elle ne veut pas rester seule. C'est normal qu'elle soit effrayée. J'aurais du m'en douter et demander à Ginny de rester avec elle. Maintenant c'est trop tard. Mais demain, elle déménagera dans la chambre de Ginny._ Décida Mrs Weasley alors qu'elle déposait le jean de Ron sur la chaise où se trouvait déjà la robe de chambre que portait Hermione.

_Je suppose que, pour ce soir, je peux faire une exception, _pensa t-elle pendant qu'elle regagnait la porte._ Mais dès demain matin, Arthur devra avoir une discussion avec Ron. Les choses sont, de toutes évidences, différentes, maintenant. Ils ne peuvent plus dormir dans la même chambre._ Elle allait fermée la porte derrière elle quand elle changea d'avis. _Et plus de porte close, non plus. _Décida t-elle en repoussant la porte contre le mur, s'assurant ainsi qu'elle soit bien grande ouverte avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher.

Georges Weasley se trouva devant un cadeau inespéré quand il traversa le couloir du premier étage pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Encore endormi, il se frottait les yeux dans une tentative pour se réveiller quand il passa devant la porte grande ouverte. Il avait déjà dépassé la chambre de Percy quand il s'arrêta d'un coup avant de faire quelques pas en arrière et de jeter un second coup d'œil dans la pièce. George fixait bouche bée son jeune frère et Hermione pelotonner l'un contre l'autre dans le lit. _Ils rendent vraiment cela trop simple. _Se dit-il à lui-même tandis qu'un sourire espiègle se dessinait sur son visage. Puis il disparut en laissant un bruyant crack.

Ron se réveilla en sursaut. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne savait juste pas ce que c'était encore. Le premier indice fut qu'il ne fut pas aveuglé par un orange lumineux à la minute où il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il fixa le plafond. Cela ne pouvait tout simplement qu'une seule chose, _je ne suis pas dans ma chambre._ A peine cette information avait été enregistrée par son esprit fatigué, qu'une seconde le frappa. _Je ne suis pas seul._ Quelqu'un d'autre dormait à coté de lui. Juste à coté de lui, pratiquement sur lui, pour dire vrai. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était lui qui utilisait le seul oreiller du lit et plutôt que de se battre pour lui, peut importait qui était avec lui, celui-ci avait préférer le choisir lui comme oreiller.

Cela lui prit un petit moment pour réaliser qui c'était jusqu'à que les souvenirs de la nuit précédente l'envahisse. _C'est Hermione. Elle a été enlevée par les Mangemorts, mais elle s'est échappée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aime,_ pensa joyeusement Ron, tout en souriant au plafond._ Elle m'a demandé de rester ici avec elle et...nous nous sommes bécotés. J'ai bécoté l'un de mes meilleurs amis... et c'était vachement génial. _(n/t : mdr, you pig, ndlc : pig pig nan juste pyj avec hormones, n/t, yes just pyg, ne pas faire attention delire entre la correctrice et la traductrice sur les pyg de 16 ans.)

Ron aurait pu rester allongé et se contenter de repenser aux événements de cette nuit jusqu'à qu'il se rendorme, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette petite voix dans sa tête pour lui murmurer que quelque chose n'allait pas. _Mais qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Hermione va bien. Elle dort juste là, à coté de toi. Les choses ne peuvent pas être plus parfaites._ Se dit-il à lui-même. _Alors...pourquoi suis-je réveillé ?_s'interrogea t-il. _Parce que quelque chose m'a réveillé. J'ai entendu quelque chose et ça m'a réveillé, mais qu'est ce que c'était ?_

Son cœur se mit à battre bruyamment dans sa poitrine, Ron se glissa doucement alors d'en dessous d'Hermione et s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour étudier la chambre. Son regard s'arrêta immédiatement sur la porte qui était grande ouverte. Ron ne voulant pas la réveiller sortit le plus discrètement possible du lit, se dirigea vers la porte et jeta un coup d'œil de chaque coté du couloir.

Il n'y avait personne. Il re- regarda de chaque coté et ne vit toujours rien. _Quelqu'un a ouvert cette porte._ Se dit-il tandis qu'il entrait dans le couloir pour écouter le moindre son ou mouvement.

Ron considéra quelques instants l'idée d'aller chercher sa baguette dans sa chambre, mais l'abandonna rapidement, quand il repensa à l'état dans lequel il avait laissé sa chambre et que sa baguette devait en fait se trouver enfouie sous les décombres qui autrefois la meublait._ Cela prendrait trop de temps pour la trouver et je ne veux pas laisser Hermione toute seule._ Se dit-il à lui-même quand il revint dans la chambre de Percy et ferma la porte derrière lui.

_C'est probablement rien,_ se dit-il à lui-même en remontant dans le lit. Il de positionna sur le coté de façon à pouvoir être face à la porte._ Peut-être qu'elle est allée au toilettes et qu'elle a oublié de refermer la porte quand elle est revenue._ Réfléchi-t-il. Il reporta son regard sur Hermione et la vit attraper l'oreiller dans son sommeil puis le serrer contre sa poitrine.

Encore fatigué, mais incapable de dormir plus longtemps, Ron se calla sur un de ses coudes et continua à fixer la porte. Seulement la forme endormie derrière lui attirait beaucoup plus son intérêt. Pendant une minute ou deux, il tenta de partager son attention entre les deux, il regardait alternativement Hermione et la porte. Mais fixer une porte s'avérait parfaitement ennuyeux et bientôt il l'eut complètement oubliée. Ron s'allongea en appuyant sa tête contre sa main, s'apprêtant à rester là, pour regarder silencieusement, Hermione dormir.

C'était une opportunité rare, après tout. Alors il allait en profiter et ne rien gaspiller. Ron l'avait souvent observée auparavant, mais d'habitude c'était en classe quand elle était trop occupée à travailler pour s'en rendre compte. Etudier Hermione était devenu son passe-temps favori, encore plus que le Quidditch. Mais c'était son plaisir secret et il lui était difficile de le faire aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait aimé. Même si Hermione était trop préoccupée pour s'en apercevoir, quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu. Ron savait que Harry l'avait surpris à plusieurs occasions. Le plus souvent, Harry y répondait seulement en roulant les yeux, mais gardait le silence. Cependant Harry était son meilleur ami, si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre comme Parvati ou Seamus qui l'avait surpris, Ron était certain qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas gardé le silence. Au final, il n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de l'observer aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait voulu. Les coups d'œil rapides et les regards furtifs étaient devenus de plus en plus fréquents avec les années, mais cela n'arrivait toujours à le satisfaire. Il voulait en voir plus. Il avait besoin d'en voir plus. Il voulait mémoriser chaque détail. Il voulait apprendre par cœur toutes les lignes, toutes les courbes qui dessinaient son corps. Il voulait pouvoir fermer les yeux et pouvoir parfaitement visualiser son visage. Ses chaleureux yeux marron. Ses lèvres tendres. Son abondante chevelure. Combien de fois s'était-il restreint lui-même de toucher ses cheveux ?

_Maintenant, rien ne m'arrête._ Ron tendit la main et caressa une boucle tomber sur la joue de Hermione.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Hermione en baillant et battant de paupières avant de se mettre à le fixer.

« Te regarde, » Répondit Ron avec un sourire.

« Pourquoi ? » Questionna Hermione en arquant son sourcil. _Et ce que j'ai bavé ou quelque chose d'autre ?_

« Parce que tu es belle, »

« Je ne le suis pas, » Répondit-elle en se servant de l'oreiller pour couvrir son visage. « Je suis affreuse le matin au réveil, » l'entendit-il déclarer d'une voix étouffée. « J'ai les yeux bouffis et mes cheveux sont dans tous les sens et... »

« Je pense que tu es belle, » l'interrompit Ron, en attrapant l'oreiller avant de le jeter au sol pour qu'elle ne puisse plus se cacher derrière.

« Alors, tu es un idiot. » Répondit sèchement Hermione.

« Quelqu'un est grognon, le matin. » Dit Ron avec un gloussement. Elle ne gâcherait pas sa bonne humeur. Pas aujourd'hui.

« Tu serais aussi grognon, si tu te réveillais avec l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffe t'avais piétiné pendant la nuit. »

_Oh ! C'était donc ça._ Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, il avait déjà à maintes occasions fait expérience de sa 'bonne' humeur matinale. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'insupportable. Il savait qu'elle avait tendance à l'asticoter quand elle était de mauvaise humeur. Mais cette fois, il ne sauterait pas sur l'occasion. « Un bon long bain chaud pourra sûrement te faire du bien, » Suggéra Ron, « ça me fait toujours du bien après un entraînement de Quidditch éprouvant, je peux vite aller t'en faire couler un, si tu veux. »

« Non, je ne veux pas bouger, » Répondit Hermione, en lui lançant tout de même un faible sourire.

_C'est bon signe,_ pensa Ron. _Son humeur s'améliore._ « Tu ne peux pas juste rester au lit, toute la journée » l'informa t-il. « Cela va rendre ça encore pire, tu dois te lever et bouger. »

« Je ne veux pas bouger, » Lui dit-elle. « Ça fait mal. »

« Où est-ce que tu as mal ? » Demanda Ron, dans l'espoir de pouvoir y déposer de petits baisers, pour la faire se sentir mieux.

« Partout, » Se plaignit Hermione.

« Mets-toi sur le ventre, » Exigea Ron en se mettant lui-même en position assise à coté d'elle.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Hermione, le fixant suspicieusement.

« Tu ne peux pas, pour une fois, faire quelque chose que je te demande sans discuter ? » Demanda Ron, en se forçant à avoir l'air irrité. Il savait qu'elle désirait vivement lui répondre, mais elle ne pouvait plus vraiment le faire maintenant. Non sans apparaître querelleuse. _Bien, _pensa t-il. Il était amusé de savoir qu'il ne lui avait laissé que deux choix. Elle pouvait soit faire ce qu'il lui avait demander et soit commencer à discuter et finalement prouver qu'il avait raison. Dans les deux cas, il gagnait. Il ne doutait pas du choix qu'elle allait faire.

« Bien, » Soupira Hermione en s'effondrant sur le matelas avant de commencer à fixer la tête du lit. « Puis-je avoir l'oreiller, maintenant ? » Demanda t'elle sèchement.

« Non, » l'informa Ron, en se relevant pour se mettre à califourchon sur son corps.

« RON ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Cria Hermione en tentant de se retourner. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se retourner pour voir ce qu'il faisait, Ron s'était assis sur le bas de son dos, l'immobilisant contre le lit. « Dégage de moi ! » Lui ordonna Hermione.

« Chut, » Dit-il en se remettant sur les genoux, soulevant ainsi son poids d'elle, mais néanmoins continuant à l'immobiliser. Ron se pencha et balaya les cheveux qui se trouvaient sur le haut de son coup d'un coté du cou. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Hermione. « J'essaye juste de te faire te sentir un peu mieux. Maintenant, relaxe. » Lui demanda t-il alors qu'il commençait à masser les muscles autour de son cou.

Ron sentait la tension de son corps céder sous la pression de ses mains, quand il malaxa le haut de son dos. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il commença à entendre de faibles gémissements s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Je ne te fais pas mal, au moins ? » Demanda Ron, bien qu'il était quasiment sur qu'elle appréciait ce qu'il lui faisait.

« Mmmmm, non. C'est vraiment bon, en fait. » Admit Hermione. « Peux-tu descendre un peu plus bas et sur la gauche ? »

Ron descendit instantanément ses mains sur le centre du dos.

« Ooooooo, oui, là ! » Cria Hermione quand ses doigts puissants commencèrent à masser l'endroit où Lestrange l'avait frappé. « Merlin, Ron, c'est trop boooon ! » Gémit-elle. « Mmm, peux tu le faire plus fort ? Ooooo, oui oui comme ça ! »

Avant même d'avoir obéi à sa requête il avait commencé à appliquer plus de pression, Ron ne réalisa que trop tard que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. Il n'avait pas prévu... que cela pouvait s'avérer avoir un caractère sexuel et que son corps répondrait assez rapidement aux sons qu'elle émettait. Ce n'était pas seulement les gémissements qui l'excitaient. C'était les mots qu'elle utilisait qui avait le plus d'effets sur lui. Bien que totalement innocents, ils étaient juste trop... excitants. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher mais il espérait qu'elle dirait les mêmes mots, s'il lui faisait l'amour. Réalisant qu'il devait s'arrêter, maintenant, avant que son corps ne commence à trahir ses pensées. Ron retira ses mains du dos de Hermione et s'allongea sur le ventre juste à coté d'elle (n/t : on se demande pourquoi spécialement cette position).

« C'était merveilleux ; » Soupira Hermione en se mettant sur le coté pour lui faire face. « Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ? »

« Mes doigts étaient fatigués, » Mentit Ron. « ça t'as fait du bien ? »

« je pense que oui, » lui dit Hermione avec un sourire sincère. Mais il s'affadit rapidement. « Où as-tu appris à utiliser tes mains comme ça ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en le fixant suspicieusement.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Ron, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette question. « Oh...euh, de Charlie. »

« Charlie t'as appris comment faire un massage. »

« Euh...ouais, » Dit Ron tandis que son visage commençait à virer au rouge. « il se plaignait toujours de ses épaules ou de ses bras qui lui faisaient mal à cause du Quidditch. Parfois Maman les massait un peu pour lui. Parfois quand elle était occupée, elle demandait à Ginny ou à moi de le faire. »

« Oh, » Dit Hermione. « Faisant semblant de toujours le fixer suspicieusement. « C'était gentil de ta part. »

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça comme ça avant, » Dit Ron, avec une expression embarrassée. « Je veux dire, allongé. Charlie était toujours assis sur une chaise et...bien... ce n'était juste pas comme ça. »

« Et bien, merci. » Dit Hermione. « C'était vraiment adorable de ta part de le faire. »

« Ce n'était pas grand-chose, » répondit Ron, sentant son visage rougir de plus belle. « Mais, tu pourras toujours me retourner la faveur quand nous serons de nouveau à l'école et que je recommencerais l'entraînement de Quidditch. »

Ron vit Hermione sourire durant quelques secondes avant que son visage s'assombrisse.

« Hermione y a-t-il quelque chose qui te préoccupe ? Je veux dire à part la douleur. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ? Si j'ai... »

« Non, » Répondit-elle, sa voix sonnant légèrement alarmée. « Tu n'as rien fait, tu as été parfait. »

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Ron, maintenant convaincu que quelque chose n'allait réellement pas. Elle essayait de lui cacher mais il pouvait voir qu'elle était préoccupée. Il ne pouvait juste pas encore deviner pourquoi. « Tu peux me le dire tu sais, » Persista-t-il. « Tu ne dois pas... te sentir inconfortable avec moi. »

« Je ne le suis pas, » Insista Hermione.

« Bien alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda t-il.

« Est ce que... » Commença t-elle, mais elle s'arrêta et le regarda tristement. « Tu ne penses pas que nous faisons une grosse erreur ? » le questionna t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Tu penses que la nuit dernière était une erreur ? » Demanda Ron, son visage se décomposant littéralement. La joie qu'il avait ressentit en découvrant la femme qu'il aimait pelotonnée contre lui, à son réveil, s'était immédiatement envolée. Pendant un instant, il lui fut impossible de respirer, il avait l'impression d'avoir prit un cognard dans le ventre. S'il avait eu son balai, il se serait sûrement déjà envolé très haut et se serait laisser tomber, jusqu'à que cela met fin à ses souffrances. Mais il n'était pas sur son balai et il n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à la désolation qu'il ressentait.

« NON ! » Cria Hermione quand elle vit l'expression blessée sur le visage de Ron. « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire, » Lui assura t-elle tandis qu'elle se mettait en position assise et qu'elle tendait le bras pour saisir sa main. « C'est juste... et bien... tu n'es pas effrayé ? »

« Par quoi ? » Se débrouilla Ron pour articuler. Il se mit sur le dos et leva les yeux vers elle._ D'avoir mon cœur arraché de ma poitrine et piétiné. _Cria intérieurement Ron. _Non, par ce que c'est déjà fait._ (n/t : pauvre Ron)

« De gâcher les choses, » Répondit Hermione. « Qu'est ce que l'on fait si cela ruine notre amitié, si on en arrive à se détester l'un... »

« Tu t'inquiètes trop, » Répondit Ron avec un rire forcé. _Ok, ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que je le pensais. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une chose que tu ne t'étais pas demandé des centaines de fois. Elle est juste effrayée. Assure-lui juste que cela n'arrivera pas._

« tu es mon meilleur ami, Ron. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je te perdais. Je veux dire... Harry est vraiment génial et tout, et je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi, mais si nous ne sommes pas... tu sais... mais tu as toujours été celui dont je dépendais. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Ron, plus que surpris. « Tu as toujours eu l'air plus à l'aise avec Harry. »

« Et bien... » Dit Hermione tandis que ses joues rougissaient. « Je suppose qu'il y a une sorte de respect entre nous. »

Ron sentit sa gorge se nouer tandis qu'il essayait de refouler une montée de jalousie. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle allait admettre qu'il avait raison.

« Je veux dire... » Continua Hermione, son rougissement devenant de plus en plus prononcer. « Et bien... c'est beaucoup plus simple avec Harry. Je ne dois pas... »

« Tu ne dois pas quoi ? » l'interrompit Ron, sa voix était quelques octaves plus haut et quelque peu agressive.

« Je ne dois pas... réprimer l'envie instinctive de lui rouler une pelle à chaque fois qu'il rentre dans une pièce. » Répondit Hermione.

Cette fois c'est Ron qui rougit. « En effet ! » Ricana Ron tandis qu'il lui lançait un de ses sourire en coin, oh combien charmeur. N'attendant pas qu'elle lui réponde, Ron se pencha et saisit Hermione pour la placer au dessus de lui. « Plus rien ne t'arrêtes, maintenant ? » lui demanda t-il sur un ton joueur.

« Juste le fait que j'essaye d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi » Lui répondit Hermione, légèrement irritée.

Ron n'était pas stupide. Si elle avait été réellement agacée, il savait qu'elle l'aurait repoussé et elle ne l'avait pas fait. Il envisagea de l'embrasser pendant un instant mais décida finalement que cela serait mieux de la laisser dire ce qu'elle avait dire en premier. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et les fit rouler sur le coté de manière à ce qu'il reste face à face. Ron la regarda dans les yeux et attendit qu'elle continue. Mais Hermione ne sembla pas vouloir parler. Tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était le fixer elle aussi dans les yeux, elle semblait plutôt découragée.

« Est ce que ça te semble être une mauvaise chose ? » lui demanda Ron en soupirant.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione confuse.

« Arrêtes de réfléchir, » Dit Ron ne lui donnant une légère tape sur le front. « Et dit moi ce que tu ressens là, » lui instruisit-il en plaçant la main de Hermione sur sa propre poitrine, près de son cœur (n/t : que ce soit clair Ron met la main de mione sur son cœur à lui, donc il n'y pas de plotage sous entendu, lol)

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir, » Répondit-elle, après y avoir réfléchit quelques instants.

« Oh, s'te plait, » Dit Ron en roulant des yeux. « Si McGonagall te posait la question au prochain devoir, tu lui écrirais un putain d'essai. »

« Très bien, » Dit Hermione en se relevant pour s'asseoir. « Je vais te répondre. Que sais-tu de la mythologie grecque ? » Demanda t-elle.

« De quoi parles-tu, Merlin ? » Dit Ron surpris. « La mythologie grecque ? Qu'est ce que cela à voir avec nous ? » _à moins que tu me dise que je suis un Dieu, _pensa t-il en combattant son envie de sourire.

« Tu m'as demandé de t'expliquer ce que je ressentais, j'essaye de te le dire. »

« Je ne vois toujours pas ce que Zeus, le Mont Olympe, ou n'importe quelles autres de ces conneries à avoir avec tout ça, »

« Ce ne sont pas que des conneries. Certaines choses sont vraiment intéressantes. Je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler de Platon ? »

« Le philosophe ? » Répondit Ron.

« C'est ça, » Répondit Hermione. « Et bien, il y a longtemps, il a écrit un essai qui s'appelait le _Symposium. _Dans cet essai, Platon reparle d'un ancien mythe grec qui explique la création des humains. D'après ce mythe, à un moment l'Humanité existait par pair, deux personnes jointes dans le dos. Ils partageaient tout. Un cœur, un corps, une âme. Tu as déjà entendu parler de ce vieux dicton qui dit que deux têtes valent mieux qu'une, n'est ce pas ? »

Ron acquiesça, il essayait de l'écouter, mais il se demandait toujours qu'est ce que cela avait avoir avec ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? » Tout cela sonnait comme un tas de conneries pour lui.

« Et bien, ces gens pensaient qu'ils étaient très intelligents » Continua Hermione. « Et ils ont décidé qu'ils en avaient assez de servir les Dieux et ont commencé à se battre pour leur liberté. Bien sur, ils ont perdu spectaculairement. Après que la guerre se soit terminée, les Dieux décidèrent que ces personnes avaient besoin d'être punies pour leur arrogance. Alors Zeus est venu sur terre et il envoya des éclairs sur chacun d'entre eux, les séparant en deux moitiés, là où on avait deux personnes complètes, maintenant il y avait deux cœurs, deux corps, mais toujours qu'une seule et même âme. Les gens furent dévastés. Ils se sentaient vides et seuls. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour sentir à nouveau connecté. Ils ne mangeaient plus. Ils ne dormaient plus. Quand ils retrouvaient leur autre moitié, ils s'étreignaient juste l'un l'autre et pleuraient la perte de quelque chose d'aussi beau. Eventuellement, ils commençaient à mourir du manque de nourriture et les Dieux réalisèrent que s'ils ne faisaient pas quelque chose rapidement, bientôt il ne resterait plus personne. Alors Zeus revint sur terre et transforma une personne de chaque paire en un homme et l'autre en une femme. Il leur donna des corps différents pour que pendant encore de brèves périodes, ils puissent se sentir unis comme ils l'étaient avant et qu'ils puissent faire l'expérience de la proximité qu'ils partageaient avant tout le temps. Et il leur donna aussi la possibilité d'avoir des enfants, ainsi la race humaine ne mourrait jamais. Mais leurs enfants naissaient incomplet. Destinés à parcourir le monde à la recherche de leur seconde moitié qu'ils avaient perdu à leur naissance, leur autre moitié, leur âme sœur. »

« C'est ce que je ressens, » Dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante après avoir terminé son explication. « Tu es mon autre moitié. Je pense que je l'ai su au moment où je t'ai vu dans le train. Il y avait quelque chose qui m'attirait chez toi. Je ne pouvais ni l'expliquer ni certainement pas le comprendre, pas encore du moins. Mais la nuit dernière... je me suis sentie comme... comme si... je m'étais perdue moi-même. Comme si je m'étais perdue et retrouvée en même temps, si cela a un sens. Et je voulais que cela arrive. Je ne voulais pas manger. Je ne voulais pas dormir. Je voulais seulement être avec toi. Je voulais tellement être proche de toi de façon qu'il soit impossible de déterminer où je finis et où tu commences. Rien n'avait d'importance, à part... »

« Être connecté. » Termina Ron.

« Oui, » acquiesça t-elle.

« Est-ce que ça ressemble à une erreur pour toi ? » Demanda Ron.

« Tu n'es pas effrayé ? » Lui répondit Hermione.

« Un peu, » Admit-il finalement. _De qui je me moque ? Je suis terrifié. _« Pourquoi penses-tu que je n'ai jamais rien dit ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » Répondit Hermione, en baissant les yeux et fixant le drap. « Je suppose que... je pensais juste que tu ... ne ressentais pas la même chose que moi. »

« Je me sentait frustré, » Admit Ron.

« Moi aussi, » Accorda Hermione. « Et en colère. »

« J'étais aussi en colère avec moi-même pour n'être qu'un sale lâche. » Confessa Ron. « J'étais effrayé que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose que moi et je ne voulais pas gâcher les choses entre nous. J'espérais en quelque sorte que si je ne faisais rien cela finirait par passer, mais... »

« ...plus tu le combattais, plus c'était fort ? » Demanda Hermione.

Ron fit un mouvement de la tête pour acquiescer.

« Que se passera t-il si cela ne marche pas ? » Demanda calmement Hermione.

« Nous voulons tous les deux la même chose, n'est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi cela ne marcherait pas ? »

« Ron, nous nous battons tous le temps. »

« Ouais, mais... ça c'est parce que j'étais sacrément frustré.» Dit Ron.

« Ne jures pas, » Le réprimanda Hermione.

« Non, je suis sérieux, Hermione. » Répondit-il. « J'ai cherché la plupart de nos disputes ont commencé comme ça, je ne me rappelle même pas la cause des trois quarts. »

« Oui, je sais. » Admit Hermione.

« Tu savais ? »

« Non, je veux dire... je comprends. J'ai fait la même chose. Tu es tellement ... exaspérant. Une minute, tu es hostile et dur et puis celle d'après tu es tellement adorable que cela me fait fondre. Et cela m'exaspérait encore plus. Et je devenais encore plus en colère contre moi-même de ressentir ces sentiments pour toi et je devenais encore plus en colère contre toi pour être aussi diablement irrésistible, alors je cherchais la dispute. Et même ça, ça échouait car... tu sautais à chaque fois sur l'occasion. As-tu aucune idée à quel point tu es sexy quand tu es en colère. »

« Tu penses que... je suis sexy ? » Demanda Ron, le visage et les oreilles rougissants. Il était complètement stupéfié par le choix de ses mots, _sexy ?_ Ce n'était certainement pas un mot qu'il se serait jamais accordé à lui-même.

« Toute cette passion qui est enfermé à l'intérieur de toi, » expliqua Hermione. « Les seules fois où j'arrivais à la voir était quand tu étais en colère. Je sais qu'elle est là comme un feu étouffé n'attendant que d'être attisé. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je voulais la libérer. A l'instant même où je vois cette étincelle dans tes yeux, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je dois rajouter l'huile sur le feu, l'embrasant pour qu'il devienne hors de contrôle. Je suis horrible... mais j'aime te pousser à bout et te faire perdre ton calme. Et je ne pense toujours pas pouvoir m'en empêcher. » Confessa t-elle coupablement.

« Il y a d'autres moyens pour me pousser à bout, » Admit Ron, en passant ses bras autour du cou de Hermione et l'embrassant tendrement. « Et je pense que tu es aussi douée pour ça. »

« Tu crois ? » Demanda Hermione avec un sourire suffisant.

« Étonnamment, je pense que tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de me regarder. »

« Tu es un male de seize ans, » Se moqua Hermione. « ce n'est pas moi, ce sont tes hormones hors de contrôle. »

« Mes hormones, » Gloussa Ron,_ oui peut-être un petit peu._ Admit-il silencieusement. « Comment savais-tu que Harry était attiré par Cho ? » Demanda t-il ne voulant y aller trop brusquement.

« À la façon qu'il la regardait, » Répondit-elle.

« À la façon qu'un gars de quinze avec ses hormones en folie ? »

« Un unn, » _il bavait littéralement, pratiquement à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, _pensa t-elle avec dégoût.

« Combien de filles m'as-tu vu regarder de cette façon ? » Demanda t-il.

Le visage de Hermione se renfrogna immédiatement. « Il y a eu Fle... »

« Elle ne compte pas, » S'exclama Ron avant que Hermione n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. « Elle est en partie Vélane et elle utilisait ses pouvoirs. Combien de filles 'normales' m'as-tu vu regarder de cette manière ? »

Hermione réfléchit pendant une minute. « Aucune, » Maugréa t-elle finalement. « Mais, » Ajouta t-elle, sa voix prenant un peu plus de confiance. « Tu n'étais pas assez stupide pour le faire devant moi. »

« Nan, ce n'est pas la raison. » Dit Ron avec un sourire. « Et toi et moi savons que je suis assez stupide pour le faire. Ecoutes, ce que j'essaye de te dire est ... » Continua t-il inconfortablement. « C'est que... et bien... je suis allé au Bal de Noël avec une des plus jolies filles de l'école, mais ... je n'y ai même pas fait attention. Je ne pourrais même pas te dire de quelle couleur était sa robe et comment elle était ... »

« Elle était turquoise, »l'interrompit Hermione, le regardant comme si elle avait été forcée à manger un citron particulièrement acide. « Et vous aviez l'air terrible tout les deux. »

« Ce n'est pas le point important, » Gloussa Ron.

« Qui est ? » Demanda t-elle irritée.

« Ta robe était une parfaite nuance de bleu éclatant. Elle faisait briller ta peau comme de la porcelaine fine. Et tes cheveux étaient relevés, et formaient de jolies boucles qui retombaient avec grâce sur ton cou. » Dit Ron en tendant sa main pour légèrement effleurer du bout des doigts le cou de Hermione. Le contact provoqua instantanément des frissons qui se propagèrent dans tout son corps. « Tu étais la plus jolie fille que je n'avais jamais vu, » Confessa t-il sans la moindre trace d'embarrassement. Tu l'es toujours. Je ne pouvais pas lever mon regard de toi et je ne l'ai pas fait depuis. »

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Hermione. Ron aurait pu s'en inquiéter si elle ne souriait pas en même temps. _Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes._ Pensa t-il avant de s'obliger à continuer. « C'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne m'as jamais surpris en train de reluqué d'autres filles, » Chuchota Ron tendant la main vers con visage pour essuyer ses larmes. « Le fait est que tu as raison, j'étais très prudent quand je t'observais,** toi, **avec mes hormones en folies d'adolescent, pour que tu ne me surprenne pas. Tandis que toi, tu étudiais pour les BUSEs, moi je t'étudiais, toi. Si tu avais levé la tête, ne serait-ce que dix secondes de tes livres, tu m'aurais probablement attrapé.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire. Il lui avait fait perdre sa voix. Elle n'aurait jamais espéré que Ron puisse dire quelque chose d'aussi romantique. Il était difficile de croire que c'était le même Ron Weasley qu'elle avait accusé acerbement d'avoir 'la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère' (n/t : Phrase culte de la série pour moi, au même titre que 'Hermione, Neville a raison t'es une fille', mdr), sans même réfléchir elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Ne voulant pas que le baiser se termine de si tôt, Ron, tendit la main dans une tentative pour la retenir. Malheureusement pour lui, elle fut plus rapide et elle s'était débrouillée pour s'asseoir avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire un mouvement. Tout ce qu'il fut capable de comprendre c'est qu'elle était assise à califourchon sur son ventre, ses yeux de braises le fixaient, son visage marqué par une expression qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de la déchiffrer. Hermione avait déjà saisi le revers de son T-shirt qu'elle avait porté pour dormir et l'avait passé par-dessus sa tête avant de le jeter au sol.

_PUTAIN !_ Hurla Ron intérieurement, tandis que son regard était rapidement glissé un peu plus bas. Il fut incapable de retenir le petit gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la fine couche de coton qui enveloppait ses seins. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle portait un soutien gorge, il n'avait tenté de toucher cette partie d'elle cette nuit. S'il avait su, il l'aurait sûrement imaginé, comme un de ceux en dentelles que portaient les femmes dans les magazines que Fred et George lui avaient montré. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à aucune de ses femmes dans tous ces magazines. En fait, il trouvait qu'elle avait beaucoup plus d'allure. Le fait qu'elle porte quelque chose de sensible et non pas délibérément sexy était encore mieux. C'était juste tellement... Hermione. _Merlin, elle est magnifique, _Pensa Ron en continuant de fixer les courbes de corps.

Hermione se recula et l'observa lui en train de l'observer. _Ok, tu peux faire ça, _se dit-elle à elle-même. _Il n'y a aucune raison d'être gênée. C'est juste comme porter un maillot de bain. Mais tu n'et pas en maillot de bain,_ protesta une autre partie de son cerveau. _Tu es en petite culotte, mais j'en suis encore couverte,_ se rappela t-elle à elle-même. _Il doit être capable de voir ce que je fais._

« Tu... tu... » Bégaya Ron en essayant de retrouver sa voix. « Tu es... tu es encore plus belle que je l'avais imaginé. » Murmura t-il, ce qui provoquant le rougissement du visage de Hermione. Il était incapable de faire autre chose de la regarder bouche bée, alors Ron se rallongea sur le dos, en regardant le rougissement de Hermione descendre sur son cou.

« Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais vu Harry regarder Cho comme CA » Gloussa Hermione en scrutant le visage de Ron. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, sa bouche légèrement entrebâillée. Pendant un moment, il semblait qu'il avait oublié comment respirer. Il ne l'avait pas vu regarder quelque chose de cette façon depuis leur troisième année, mais c'était encore bien vivant dans sa mémoire. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier la façon de laquelle, il avait fixé l'éclair de feu de Harry. Ni la façon dont il la regarda quand McGonagall l'emporta.

Et cette fois c'était elle qu'il regardait comme ça. Son visage fixé par une expression d'admiration. Elle voyait le même désir, la même crainte, la même vénération qu'il avait porté au balai de Harry. Il avait regardé le balai comme si cela avait été la chose la plus parfaite au monde._ Si parfait qu'il avait été récalcitrant à le toucher._ Réfléchit Hermione.Et comme, il n'avait pas encore essayé de la toucher, elle parvint à la conclusion que la seule façon pour que cela arrive était qu'elle devait le faire par elle-même.

Bien qu'elle n'avait pas prévu au début que les choses prennent cette direction, Hermione tendit le bras et entremêla sa main avec celle de Ron, puis l'attira vers elle et la pressa contre son sein gauche. Il poussa un léger gémissement mais ce fut là sa seule réaction. Ron semblait incapable de bouger. La seule chose apparemment qu'il était encore capable de faire était respirer._ Il a du retenir son souffle,_ pensa Hermione quand elle le vit expirer et reprendre une profonde inspiration. Sa poitrine se gonflait puis retombait assez rapidement maintenant et elle était certaine que son cœur devait battre aussi vite que le sien.

Quand elle sentit ses doigts bouger, elle lâcha sa prise, libérant ainsi la main de Ron. Une part d'elle espérait qu'il retirerait sa main en même temps qu'elle, mais elle ne fit rien quand sa main continua juste à soutenir son sein tout en la fixant.

_Si douce, _pensa Ron quand il sentit du bouts de ses doigts, la peau lisse et soyeuse qui se trouvait au dessus du tissus en coton de son soutien gorge._ Si... parfaite, _il avait toujours pensé qu'il avait des mains anormalement grandes, mais maintenant... maintenant elles semblaient parfaites. _Non, elle est parfaite,_ pensa Ron quand il commença à bouger son pouce et à caresser sa peau souple. _Elle s'accorde parfaitement avec ma main. _

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre et laissa son regard tomber sur lui. Elle se demandait comment exactement elle allait pouvoir aborder le sujet. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui dire son secret, bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminé ses recherches. Elle savait que cela fonctionnerait. Elle devait lui dire, mais elle n'était pas prête pour avoir une dispute maintenant, car dispute il y aura. Et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était se battre avec lui. Spécialement en ce moment même. Il y avait eu déjà assez de morts et de désespoir pour le reste de sa vie. Elle ne voulait plus y penser. _Ça attendra, _décida t-elle, ne voulant rien d'autre que pousser toutes ces choses hors de son esprit et prétendre qu'elles n'avaient jamais existées. _Je finis mes recherches d'abord et je lui en parle après. De cette façon, si je me suis trompée, je ne l'aurais pas mit en colère pour rien._ Pendant un moment, elle considéra lui enseigner la technique moldue qu'on lui avait appris, mais elle décida finalement que ça aussi cela pouvait attendre. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle lui apprenne comment faire repartir un cœur maintenant sans qu'il se pose de questions sur pourquoi il s'était arrêté en premier lieu._ Nan vraiment, tout ça pouvait encore bien attendre. _Elle avait passé le jour précèdent à se convaincre qu'elle allait mourir, aujourd'hui elle allait profiter de la vie.

« Mr Weasley, il me semble apercevoir une étincelle dans vos yeux, » Le taquina Hermione tandis qu'elle se penchait et effleurait légèrement sa poitrine de ses mains.

« Hermione, » gémit Ron. « Tu vas me tuer si tu continues. »

Elle répondit par une léger rire, et s'allonge au dessus de Ron puis alla placer un petit baiser dans son cou, derrière son oreille, ce qui provoqua un nouveau gémissement de la part de Ron qui ferma à cet instant ses paupières. « je t'ai dit, il me semble, ce qu'il arrivait quand je vois une étincelle dans tes yeux, » L'informa t-elle avec un sourire amusé. « je vais te pousser à bout, Ron. »

« 'Mione, » L'averti Ron, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'arrête, mais réellement effrayé de se mettre dans l'embarras si elle le poussait encore. Il allait juste commencer à voir comment elle réagissait, s'il arrêtait de se retenir et se laissait aller, quand sa sœur ruina tout.

« OH-MON-DIEU ! « Cria Ginny de la porte nouvellement ouverte.

Avant même qu'il est eu le temps d'enregistrer qu'ils avaient été interrompu, Hermione avait rouler sur le coté et s'était couverte avec le couvre-lit. Le problème fut que dans la manœuvre, Hermione découvrit Ron. Par chance, il était toujours habillé. Malheureusement, il se trouva que son boxer ne cachait plus grande chose de son état. Mortifié Hermione cacha son visage derrière le dos de Ron qui s'était relevé et était maintenant assis à regarder sa sœur la bouche grande ouverte.

« OH-MON-DIEU ! Toi et Ron... Ron et ... **NOM DE DIEU,** » hurla Ginny en ce couvrant les yeux avec ses mains. « VEUX TU TE COUVRIR, IMMEDIATEMENT ! » Aboya t-elle sur Ron tandis que son visage prenait une teinte rouge encore plus vive que ses cheveux. « Eeeeeeeeeeeewwwww ! Je ne peux pas le croire que je viens juste de voir vous deux... vous étiez... et OH-MON-DIEU, HERMIONE ! Tu es pratiquement nue. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas verrouillé cette putain de porte ? »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas frappé ? » Demanda Ron en attrapant une portion du couvre lit pour la mettre au dessus des genoux.

« je l'ai fait, » Répondit Ginny. « OH-MON-DIEU ! »

« Arrêtes de dire ça, » Aboya Ron, espérant faire redescendre son niveau d'embarrassement par un peu de rage. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Un putain de retourneur de temps serait génial, » Grogna Ginny bruyamment. « Ou un puissant sort d'oubli. »

« GINNY ! » Hurla Ron

« Maman m'a dit de monter et ... OH-MON-DIEU ! » Cria Ginny quand elle rassembla ses esprits. « Elle savait. Elle savait que vous deux... étiez ...ici... ensemble. C'est elle qui m'a demander de dire à vous deux que... parce qu'elle savait que vous étiez... »

« Rien ne s'est passé, » Déclara Hermione toujours cachée derrière Ron.

« ...ensemble. » Termina Ginny.

« Qu'est ce que maman voulait nous dire ? » demanda Ron.

« Quoi ? » Répondit Ginny, l'esprit définitivement ailleurs.

« Qu'est ce que Maman a dit ? »

« Oh, elle m'a demandé de venir vous voir pour vous dire que le petit déjeuner était presque prêt. »

« C'est tout ? » demanda Ron, s'attendant de toutes évidences à plus.

Son message délivré, Ginny se retourna et commença à partir, mais elle sembla changer d'avis en cours de route. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et tourna la tête en direction du lit. « Vous feriez mieux descendre, » Les prévint-elle.

« Semblait-elle... fâché ? » Demanda Ron.

« Maman ? » demanda Ginny. _Tu penses que oui, n'est ce pas ? Elle sait de toutes évidences qu'ils étaient ici...ensemble. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas en colère ?_ S'étonna Ginny. « Non, en fait si elle est plutôt agacée, c'est à cause de Fred et George, » Expliqua Ginny. « Ils n ont pas arrêter de murmurer des messes basses toutes la matinée. Ils préparent quelque chose. Et peut importe ce que ce sera, ça promet d'être affreux. »

« Ginny ? » Hurla Ron quand sa sœur commença à repartir. « Attends, »

« Quoi, » demanda t-elle en revenant dans l'âtre de la porte.

« Hermione a besoin de vêtements. »

« Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, » Répondit-elle sarcastiquement. (n/t mdr)

« Ferme-la, » Dit Ron impatiemment. « Je suis sérieux. Je sais que tu es plus menue que Hermione, mais tu dois bien avoir qu'elle que chose qui lui ira. »

« je suis sure de pouvoir trouver quelque chose, » Dit Ginny en soupirant. « Et vous deux feriez mieux de ne pas être en train de vous bécoter quand je reviendrais. » Les avertit-elle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, » Dit Ron. « Je ne serais plus là. Maman aurait une attaque si elle savait que j'étais dans la même pièce que toi pendant que tu te changes, » Expliqua t-il à Hermione quand il vu sa confusion. Ginny grogna bruyamment, mais Ron l'ignora et continua. « Ginny t'aidera, » Dit-il en lui donnant un chaste baiser sur la joue. « Je vais prendre une douche rapide et je te vois en bas dans la cuisine. » Termina Ron en sautant du lit. Il attendit que Hermione lui face un signe de la tête, et passa brusquement à coté de Ginny avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

« Il ne va pas SEULEMENT prendre une douche, tu sais. » Se moqua Ginny.

« GINNY ! » Cria Hermione sous le choc.

« Il ne va pas juste prendre une douche. »

« Je sais, » Admit Hermione avec un sourire coupable.

« J'espère que tu es contente de toi, » Ricana Ginny. « Il n'y aura plus d'eau chaude quand il aura fini. »

« Je suis assez satisfaite, maintenant que tu y fais allusion, » Répondit Hermione avec un sourire radieux et béat.

« Cette conversation est trop troublante, » Dit Ginny en souriant à celui de Hermione. « Et je ne veux pas l'avoir pendant que tu es toujours en petite culotte. Je vais te chercher quelques vêtements, » Dit Ginny en quittant la chambre et en fermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Bon bah voila ça m'a demandé vachement de boulot ce chapitre fait plus de 7600 mots et la partie sur le symposium n'a pas été simple à traduire. Mais je suis sure qu'il vous a beaucoup plu.

Pour le prochain chapitre, c'est une scène entre Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux et ginny dans la cuisine et c'est assez hilarants. Surtout la confrontation entre les jumeaux et mione.

Il devrais paraître en début de semaine prochaine et je vais aussi surement publié le premier chapitre d'une autre trad. Après ça ralentira au moins pendant deux semaine car j'ai les rattrapages et je compte bien avoir mon DEUG et passer en licence. Donc va bien falloir que je révise sérieusement cette fois.

Merci à RogueSugah et à Maelle.

Une petite review ne serait pas de refus car j'ai beaucoup bossé et ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur de savoir que mon travail est apprécié.


	13. Chapitre 13: Jumeaux et confiture

**Réponses aux reviews.**

****

**Pascale1980** : Je te remercie, j'ai vraiment apprecier tes review et me dire ke tu sens pas la traduction c vraiment un truc ki ma touchée. Je crois ke tu a meme le droit de recevoir le label revieweuse fidele, merci

**Solar** : Merci. Je passerai le message à l'auteur.

**Mymykrakra** : merci voila le chapitre.

C'EST ELLE KIL FO ENGEULER POUR LE RETARD ?la fic est traduite depuis vendredi == **MAELLE** : a toi pour ke tu laisse des reviews fo te harceler, lisa elle me les met tout de suite, ELLE ! bon merci de corriger car c pas une sinicure kan je suis fatiguée.

**Benelie** Oui moi est Maelle on était vraiment MDR kan j'ai traduit. J'ai vu ke t'étai etudiante en Géologie, je penserai a toi kan je passerai mon rattrapage de geophysik sur les marges passives et actives (bah ouai la geomorphologie c'etait l'année dernière) merci de tes encouragement. label revieweuse fidèle

**Billy et menssa**. Merci je suis trop flatée, manker a ton devoir pour lire ma fic, mdr. Bon vu ke je me suis deja rattrappé pour les review mankantes ca va. label revieweurs fidèle

**Virg05** : Bonne vacances, merci, ne t'en voudrais pas. label revieweuse fidèle

**Kika** : merci moi aussi j'adore notre Mione et encore ta pas encore lu ce kel va faire dans ce nouvo chapitre.

**Riri** : label revieweuse fidèle (chose promise chose due) tu voi je te les donné ton label,lol. J'espere ke tu auras le temps de lire et ke tu n'es pas trop assomée pas les devoirs.

**Sarah black** : Oui ginny vraiment mdr, voila la suite.

**JAmesie-cass.** label revieweuse fidèle ouui elle ma tro fait rire aussi. Merci rougissements

**Larmes de pluies** : label revieweuse fidèle merci dotan ke tu a lu la fic en VO ca me fait vraiment plaisir. MERCI, pour ce ki est du prochain chapitre moi aussi.

**Noaa** : je sus vraiment flatée rougissements

**Colonel SS parker** : label revieweuse fidèle merci t'inkiete je continue pour ce ki est de la chaleur entre eux deux va falloir encore attendre un tit peu.

**Elea013** : label revieweuse fidèle attend tu n'as rienvu encore, ce ke leur prepare madame weasley c tro mdr. En fait c ce ke fait mione dans ce chap merci.

**Ariane** : merci moi aussi MDR.

**Smoke**. Moi aussi je l'adore alors voila la suite.

BON bah voila le chapitre promis, je suis désolé pour l'attente j'avais finit de taper vendredi mais ma correctrice a eu des impondérables. Lol

* * *

**_Allez tous lire 'changement' et 'romance, guerre et Mystères de Billy et Menssa._**

**__**

**__**

* * *

Chapitre 13

« Donc, » Dit Ginny quand elle fut revenue dans la chambre et qu'elle eut posé la pile de vêtements sur le lit, à coté de Hermione. « Ron et toi avez enfin … vu la lumière ? »

« C'est une façon très subtile de me demander si nous… » Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase et attrapa un t-shirt vert qu'elle commença à étudier. Ce n'était pas exactement quelque chose qu'elle aurait choisit. Ce genre de tissu rendait ses formes un peu trop féminine à son goût.

« Vous avez ? » Demanda Ginny avec un grand sourire.

« Bien sur que non, » Répondit Hermione en sentant son visage bouillir. « Nous nous sommes un peu embrassés, c'est tout. »

« Ca semblait être un peu plus que ça, pour moi. » La taquina Ginny. « Aurais-tu oublié que tu ne portais plus de haut quand je suis entr ! »

Hermione mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure et tourna la tête sur le coté comme si elle cherchait quoi répondre. Elle savait que se serait facile avec Ginny. Qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se retenir. Elle savait que Ginny pourrait comprendre et qu'elle pourrait certainement l'aider à gérer la réaction de Ron. Le problème était et Hermione le savait, que cela fonctionnait, Ginny voudrait le faire aussi. Et cela créerait d'autres problèmes. Les tendances protectrices de Ron envers sa petite sœur en étaient les plus grosses. _Et Harry, _Harry refuserait de laisser Ginny faire quelque chose d'aussi drastique. Et bien sur, Hermione ne voulait pas que Ginny soit mêlée à tout ça. Et à ce moment même, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de laisser Ginny en dehors de ça. Et qu'elle aime ça ou pas, Ginny s'assurerait d'y être mêlée._ Mais pas encore. _Se dit Hermione à elle-même.

« J'allais lui apprendre un truc et j'ai juste changé d'avis, » Répondit finalement Hermione, _en fait je vais aussi te l'enseigner. _Pensa t-elle alors qu'elle fouillait dans la pile de vêtements, espérant y trouver son propre t-shirt parmi ceux que Ginny lui avait choisit._ Tu ne le sais juste pas encore. _

« Je ne veux même pas savoir, » Se moqua Ginny alors qu'elle regardait Hermione fouiller le tas de vêtements. « Maman a balancé tout tes vêtements à la poubelle, » Dit Ginny quand elle réalisa ce que cherchait Hermione. « Elle devait penser qu'il était contaminer ou quelque chose d'autre. Elle n'a même pas laissé papa y toucher. »

« Tout ? »

« Sauf ton pantalon, » L'informa Ginny. « Et l'argent moldue qui se trouvait dans tes poches. »

« Et bien, » Dit Hermione en enfilant le t-shirt vert. « C'est un peu serré Gin' » Continua t-elle, en saisissant la bordure du t-shirt, et le tirant vers le bas dans l'espoir de le détendre un peu.

« Maman pourra te l'élargir quand tu descendras, » Répondit Ginny. « Tu ferais mieux de le faire avant que Ron ne te voit et qu'il ne court prendre une _autre _douche. »

« Tu ne devrais pas le taquiner, »

« Moi ? Tu es plutôt celle qui le 'taquine' dans la douche, » Gloussa Ginny. « D'autres parts, tu ferais mieux de t'y faire, parce que Fred et George vont être sans merci. »

« Je vais leur monter moi, ce que veut dire être sans merci, » Murmura Hermione pour elle-même tandis qu'elle se glissait dans un short de coton blanc. Hermione regarda dans le vide quelques instants. Elle contemplait de toutes évidences quelque chose. Quand elle reposa ses yeux sur Ginny, elle observa sa copine rousse semblait clairement amusée. « écoute Gin, j'ai une faveur à te demander. »

« Ok… euh… attends une minute, » Répondit Ginny. « Ça ne va pas finir avec Ron se glissant dans ma chambre au milieu de la nuit, n'est ce pas ? »

« Nan, » S'exclama Hermione. « Franchement, je pense que nous pouvons nous contrôler. »

« Tu as déjà rencontré mon frère, Ron, pas vrai ? » Dit Ginny sarcastiquement. « Grand type, cheveux roux, ne pense jamais à réfléchir avant de parler ou d'agir. Oh oui, je suis sure qu'il pourra se contrôler, pendant environ cinq secondes. » Ria t-elle. « Bref, c'est quoi cette faveur. »

« S'il te plait ; ne pas à Harry que Ron et moi… sommes, enfin tu sais … ensemble. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Ginny, clairement surprise par la requête. « Il attend depuis si longtemps que vous deux en revenez à la raison. »

« C'est juste que maintenant n'est pas le meilleur moment. Il passe de mauvais moments, et il est seul, et, et et bien… Ron pense que ce serait mieux si nous attendions jusqu'à qu'il soit plus heureux… enfin tu sais. Une fois qu'il sera parti de ses affreux moldus et tout le reste. Ce serait mieux si j'étais celle qui lui dit, si ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Ginny considéra ce que Hermione venait de dire pendant quelques instants. « Ok, je suppose que c'est sensé, il ne voudrait pas l'apprendre de moi. »

« Merci Ginny, » Répondit Hermione tandis qu'elle attrapait sa robe de chambre qui était toujours posée sur la chaise du bureau et l'enfila. « Cela ne veux pas dire que tu n'as pas le droit de lui écrire pour lui parler … d'autres choses. »

« Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire, »

« Et bien, tu pourrais commencer par lui dire que je vais bien, parce qu'il ne le croira pas si cela vient de Ron ou de moi, » Suggéra Hermione. « Tu peux lui dire combien ton été te semble long. Tu peux aussi tout simplement lui dire que tu penses à lui et que tu écris juste pour lui dire 'coucou'. Ou tu peux lui dire que j'en suis réduite à porter tes vêtements, qui s'avèrent être aussi vert qu'un crapaud frais du matin.» Gloussa Hermione. (N/t : je pense que tout le monde comprendra l'allusion mais comme moi j'ai eu du mal a la remettre je vais préciser, c une allusion a la lettre de St Valentin que Ginny a envoyé a Harry dans le tome 2)

« OH LA FERME ! » Dit Ginny sur la défensive. « Je ne suis plus attirée par Harry, »

« Si tu le dis, Gin. » Répondit Hermione en se dirigeant vers le couloir. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être amusée en pensant combien Ron et Ginny étaient parfois semblables.

« Je ne le suis pas, » protesta Ginny, en suivant Hermione dans les escaliers.

Quand les filles entrèrent dans la cuisine, elles furent surprises de découvrir que Ron avait été plus rapide qu'elles et qu'il était déjà en bas. Il n'avait pas mentit quand il avait dit que ce serait une douche rapide. Mais il était certain qu'il en avait pris une car ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Mais comment il s'était arrangé pour prendre une douche, s'habiller et arriver avant elle dans la cuisine, ça Hermione ne se l'expliquait pas. La lenteur de Ron le matin était de notoriété publique. Sa mère devait d'habitude lui hurler dessus deux ou trois fois avant qu'il ne se montre au petit déjeuner. Cependant, il était là, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, défiant Fred et George du regard.

_Awww, _pensa Ginny quand elle nota l'air joyeux qu'affichait les visages des jumeaux. Subitement tout prit sens. Ginny roula les yeux quand elle vit Fred donner un coup de coude à George et sourire largement à la vue de Hermione qui faisait son entrée dans la cuisine et qui se dirigeait doucement vers la chaise libre à coté de Ron.

« 'jour, ma chérie, » Dit Mrs Weasley, trop occupée à cuisiner pour lever son regard. « J'espère que tu as bien dormi, » Ginny vit Fred et George se sourirent l'un à l'autre, tandis qu'elles se mettaient à table. « Tu dois être affamée. Il y a des toasts sur la table. » Continua t-elle.

« Un peu sensible ce matin, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda George à Hermione avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de pouvoir répondre à sa mère. Ils n'allaient pas laisser ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, la chance de commencer la conversation.. Cela pourrait ruiner leur plan.

« Il fallait s'y attendre, » Ricana Fred. « C'est normal de se sentir comme ça après… AIE ! » Cria Fred quand le pied de Ron heurta son tibia en dessous la table. « Putain, ça fait mal ! »

Mrs Weasley se retourna et lança un regard d'avertissement à ses fils avant dans revenir à la cuisine.

« Désolé, » Rumina Ron. Mais même s'il s'était excusé, il continuait de fixer Fred avec un regard qui ne laissait aucunement croire à ses excuses.

_Je t'ai dit de la laisser tranquille,_ pensa Ron alors qu'il tendait la main pour saisir un toast dans le plat qui se situait au centre de la table. Il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à Hermione pour voir sa réaction avant de revérouiller son regard sur son frère. _C'est pas bon, _se dit-il à lui-même quand il vit le visage inexpressif de Hermione. Ron la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle savait résister aux taquineries. Occasionnellement elle pouvait rougir et essayer de fuir, mais la plus part du temps, elle bravait l'affront et prétendait que cela ne l'atteignait point. Elle présumait que si elle ne réagissait pas, les autres finiraient par se lasser et trouveraient quelqu'un d'autre à ennuyer. _Ça pouvait marcher avec la majorité des gens, _se dit Ron._ Mais ces deux là ne renonceraient jamais. Si elle ne réagit pas, ils continueront jusqu'à qu'elle craque._

« Comment veux tu tes œufs, ma chérie ? » Demanda Mrs. Weasley à Hermione.

« Brouillés, » répondit-elle. « Si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Pas du tout, » Dit Mrs Weasley en tendant le bras pour atteindre le panier d'œufs qui se trouvait sur le plan de travail.

« Un peu grognon se matin, hein ? » Demanda George à Ron. « Quel est le problème ? Tu n'as pas assez dormit ? »

« On aurait pu penser qu'il aurait été un peu plus détendu, » Ria tout bas Fred, en écartant sa chaise de la table assez loin pour s'assurer que sa jambe reste hors de portée du pied de Ron. « Considérant ce que tu as vu ce matin, » Continua t-il en haussant de façon très suggestives ses sourcils à George.

Les yeux de George glissèrent sur Hermione, attendant une réaction de sa part. il fut désappointé quand il nota qu'elle avait surtout l'air de s'ennuyer. D'un autre coté, Ron lui était clairement en colère. George ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en regardant son jeune frère luttant pour maintenir sa colère tandis qu'il enfonçait brutalement son couteau dans le pot de confiture avant dans étaler une grande quantité sur son toast.

« Ça te va ma chérie ? » Dit Mrs Weasley, en faisant glisser de la poêle une pile de bacon dans l'assiette de Hermione. Quand elle fut sure que Hermione en eut assez, elle partagea le reste entre Ron et Ginny, puis se retourna pour finir de faire cuire les œufs.

Ron porta son toast à sa bouche, ses yeux toujours verrouillés sur ses deux frères et en pris un petit bout. A ce moment là, une grande partie de la confiture glissa de la tartine et atterrit sur son poignet.il laissa tombé le toast dans son assiette et allait juste tendre la main pour prendre une serviette quand il sentit Hermione saisir sa main et l'attirer vers elle. Ron se tourna pour la questionner mais il fut incapable de parler quand elle se pencha, sorti sa langue et lécha sensuellement la confiture qui se trouvait sur son poignet.(n/t : vraiment mdr imagine tro la tete de Ron et des jumeaux a ce moment la)

George resta bouche bée dans une absolue incrédulité.

Fred lui avait malheureusement choisit ce moment exact pour prendre un verre de jus de citrouille qu'il recracha aussitôt sur la table, sous le choc.

« Qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi ? » Demanda irritablement Mrs Weasley quand elle se retourna et se mit à fixer Fred. « Franchement, tu penses avoir été élevé par une meute de loup pour agir ainsi.»

« Dé…désolé maman, » Toussa Fred, fixant toujours d'un air médusé Hermione qui mangeait son bacon comme si de rien n'était. « J'ai avalé de travers. »

« Franchement, » Dit Mrs Weasley en mouvement de tête réprobateur tandis qu'elle partageait les œufs entre Ron, Ginny et Hermione.

Ginny leva les yeux et vit les expressions de surprises qui marquaient le visage des jumeaux et commença à glousser. Quand, elle se tourna vers Ron, elle réalisa qu'il semblait aussi choqué qu'eux, ce qui la fit encore plus rire.

« George, » Dit Mrs Weasley. « Fais moi une faveur et nettoie moi tout ça, maintenant que tu as fini de déjeuner, » lui dit-elle en pointant les poêles dans l'évier. « Et par Merlin, essuie moi cette table. » Ajouta t-elle pour Fred.

« À quoi ressemblons nous ? » Cria Fred.

« À des saletés d'elfes de maisons ? » Termina Fred.

« Cela ne va pas vous faire de mal de faire un peu de rangement. Ce n'est pas comme si je vous demandais de nettoyer votre chambre. »

« Non, tu nous as demandé de nettoyer celle de Ron, » Grommela George dans sa barbe.

« Je serais absente la plus grande partie de la matinée, » Les informa Mrs Weasley, qu'elle prenait sa cape qui était accroché à coté de la cheminée. « Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose demandez à votre père, » Dit –elle en ignorant délibérément les jumeaux et ne portant son attention que sur les trois autres. « Il a pris un jour de congés. » Finit-elle avant de transplaner.

A l'instant même où elle disparut, Fred et George commencèrent à sourire comme deux identiques chats siamois.

« Oh non, » Dit Ginny en roulant les yeux. « Il est temps de s'en aller. »

« DONC… » Dit Fred, avec l'air d'un enfant à qui on aurait annoncé que noël avait été avancer.

« Avez-vous, tout deux… bien dormi ? » Demanda George avec un sourire goguenard.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et vit qu'elle roulait les yeux. _Ok, peut-être que cela ne la dérange pas vraiment._

« Vous sembliez plutôt intime ce matin, » Ria George.

« J'aurais pensé que vous auriez été assez intelligent pour fermer la porte, » Ajouta Fred.

« Bon Dieu, je l'aurais même verrouillée et protégée. » Continua George. « Mais… vous êtes encore trop jeunes pour le faire, n'est ce pas ? »

« Fermez la ! » Dit Ginny en voyant Ron fixer de façon meurtrière ses frères.

« Peut-être feront-ils une exception maintenant que le petit Ronnie est un _homme_. » Ajouta Fred avant que les deux jumeaux se mettent à éclater de rire.

« ÇA SUFFIT ! » Hurla Ron, en repoussant sa chaise loin de la table et se mettant debout, de toutes évidences près à bondir sur ses frères, si ils osaient ouvrir une fois de plus leur bouche.

Hermione tendit le bras et saisit la main de Ron. Quand il posa son regard sur elle, Hermione secoua la tête négativement.

Ron se laissa retomber sur sa chaise croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine d'un air fâché, en continuant de fixer ses frères de façon menaçante.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard. Dans la mesure où ils avaient concentré la majeure partie de leur taquinerie sur Ron, sachant que leurs insinuations subtiles en présence de leur mère, le ferait bouillir. Ils avaient donc présumé que Hermione en serait affecté de la même façon. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle montre un tel manque d'intérêt à leurs insinuations. Et ce qui était encore plus incroyable, c'était qu'elle était entré dans leur jeu et l'avait tourné en sa faveur en performant ce que l'on pouvait interpréter comme un acte sexuel sur le poignet droit de leur frère sous le nez de leur mère. D'un accord silencieux, ils décidèrent qu'elle devrait payer pour ça. Ils avaient été trop gentils avec elle. Ils devaient reprendre rapidement le contrôle de la situation. Mais ils allaient devoir le faire plus subtilement, sinon Ron prendrait sa défense qu'elle le veuille ou non.

« Alors, ça se passe comme ça maintenant ? » Demanda Fred.

« Tu lèves le petite doigt et le 'tit Ronniechou obéit ? »

« Tu claques des doigts et il accoure comme un gentil garçon, » Ria Fred

« Tu ferais mieux de lui donner sa récompense ? » Dit George, en poussant le pot de confiture vers Hermione. « Ou il va recommencer à grogner. »

« Vous pensez être très intelligents, n'est ce pas ? » Leur demanda Hermione d'un ton condescendant.

« Même pas dans nos rêves les plus fous, » Déclara Fred. « Je n'aurais imaginé pouvoir voir l'impeccable Hermione Granger… »

« Extraordinaire rat de bibliothèque… »

« Faire quelque chose d'aussi effronté. »

« En un mot tu nous as stupéfait, » Ricana George.

Hermione se contenta de renifler et de faire un mouvement réprobateur de la tête avant d'en retourner à son petit déjeuner.

« Dis nous Hermione… » Commença George.

« Est-ce que c'est Ron qui t'a appris quelque truc la nuit dernière, ou est ce que tu l'as appris… de quelqu'un d'autre ? » Termina Fred.

« REGARDE ÇA ! » Hurla Ron avec colère.

« Cela ne marchera pas, » Déclara calmement Hermione. « Vous ne réussirez pas à m'embarrasser. »

Fred et George se regardèrent l'un l'autre et s'accordèrent silencieusement pour tenter une autre approche.

« Je n'en suis pas honteuse, » Dit Hermione en verrouillant ses yeux sur les jumeaux qui étaient assis de l'autre coté de la table, les défiant du regard.

« Admets-le, alors, » Dit George, bien qu'étant incertain sur la façon dont elle allait y réagir.

« Je suis attirée par Ron, » Répondit Hermione, le visage serein. Cela lui demanda de gros efforts pour cacher à quel point elle était troublée et ennuyée.

Pendant quelques instants, les jumeaux ne surent que faire. Ils restèrent juste là a la fixer. Puis le coin de la bouche de Fred se courba pour former un sourire malicieux.

« Roule lui un patin, » Exigea Fred.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Hermione, d'une voix scandalisée.

Les jumeaux se lancèrent des coups d'œil furtifs, sentant la victoire proche. Ils allaient l'avoir.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu, » Répondit Fred. « ROULE LUI UN PATIN ! »

« Là, maintenant, à la table de la cuisine. » Ajouta George.

« Devant nous tous, » Continua Fred.

« J'ai déjà vu, merci. » Murmura Ginny tandis qu'elle plantait vicieusement sa fourchette dans son assiette et qu'elle en prenait un peu pour la conduire jusqu'à sa bouche.

Le commentaire de Ginny prit Fred et George par surprise, mais ils reprirent rapidement contenance.

« Vous deux êtes vraiment malades, » Déclara Hermione, ce qui provoqua des éclats de rire de la part des jumeaux.

« Complètement malades, » Clarifia t-elle.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers elle et lui lancèrent le même sourire goguenard.

Ron vit instantanément leur erreur et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire à son tour._vous l'aviez presque eu et vous vous en êtes vanter, _pensa Ron_. Trop bête que ne vous ne connaissiez pas Hermione comme moi je la connais, sinon vous auriez su que si il y a bien quelque chose qui l'agace plus qu'un idiot condescendant, c'est qu'on pense qu'on peut la battre._

« Tout ça pour ne pas être embarrassé, » Ricana George.

« Je ne suis pas embarrassée. » Mentit légèrement Hermione.

« Alors, roule lui un patin » Ria Fred.

« Je ne le ferais pas, » Déclara Hermione, dignement. « Ce serait inapproprié. »

« Inappropri ? » Cria Fred avant de commencer à rire aux éclats.

« Laisses-nous résumer, » Se moqua George. « Tu ne lui roules pas un patin à table de la cuisine parce que ce serait… inappropri ? »

« Mais tu peux le lécher ? » Ajouta Fred. « Car ça c'est appropri ? »

« Je suppose que vous avez raison, » Admit Hermione en soupirant tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Ron.

_PUTAIN ! _Cria son cerveau_. Elle va le faire. Attend une minute … _pensa Ron en essayant de ne pas sourire._ Elle va le faire._

« Donc, tu admets que nous avons raison ? » Demanda Fred.

La seule réponse de Hermione fut de hausser les épaules avant de se pencher vers Ron et de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle s'y attarda quelques secondes puis se recula.

« Ce n'est pas un vrai roulage de patin, » Ria George.

« Ouais, » Ajouta Fred. « Le baiser que maman lui a fait quand il est devenu préfet était mieux que ça. »

« LA FERME ! » Cria Ron, son visage avait viré au rouge. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Harry et Hermione ne soient pas été témoin de cet effroyable incident.

« Oh ce n'était pas un vrai patin, n'est ce pas ? » Dit Hermione. « Alors dans ce cas… » Elle se leva rapidement et pour la surprise de Ron vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. « C'est ça que vous avez à l'esprit ? » Demanda Hermione, en plongeant deux doigts dans le pot de confiture que George avait poussé vers elle un peu plus tôt avant de les faire courir sur les lèvres de Ron.

Sans y réfléchir Ron sortit sa langue et commença à lécher instinctivement la confiture se trouvant sur sa lèvre supérieure. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il réalisa ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire et se força donc à laisser le reste de confiture là où il se trouvait.

Fred et George regardèrent Hermione avec des yeux exorbités, lécher puis les sucer en les entrant dans sa bouche.

Ginny grogna et baissa la tête pour fixer son assiette, ne voulant pas voir Hermione lécher et sucer encore une fois ses doigts.

En ayant finit avec ses doigts, Hermione regarda Ron et humecta ses lèvres.

_Putain !_ pensa Ron, les yeux presque aussi exorbités que ceux de ses frères. Il du une nouvelle fois retenir l'envie de lécher ses lèvres.

« Ron ? » Demanda Mr Weasley en poussant la porte de la cuisine et en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement. « Pourais-je te dire un mot dans le salon quand tu auras terminé avec… » Le reste de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres quand il remarqua exactement où était assise Hermione. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il vit son plus jeune fils et Hermione sauter tout les deux la chaise et se mettre à rougir furieusement.

Le rire de Fred et George brisa le silence gênant de la pièce.

« Qui aurait pensé que papa serait celui qu'il la confondrait ? » Ricana George.

« LA FERME ! » Hurla Ron sur se frères.

« Ron, Pourrais-je te voir dans le salon ? » Demanda Mr Weasley, ne voulant pas attendre qu'il finisse son déjeuner et qu'il en profite pour s'échapper.

« Ron regarda Hermione nerveusement puis ses frères qui riaient toujours comme deux idiots. « Maintenant ? » Demanda t-il à son père, réticent à l'idée de la laisser seule avec ces deux la.

« Oh, je vois, » Ria doucement Mr Weasley. « Ils lui font passer un mauvais moment, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda t-il. « Vous deux, » Dit sévèrement Mr Weasley aux jumeaux, provoquant le redoublement de leur rire. « Quoi que vous faisiez, arrêtez ! » Leur ordonna t-il en donnant un sourire encourageant à Hermione. « Ou je le dit à votre mère. »

La menace de le dire à leur mère modéra l'enthousiasme des jumeaux. Ils savaient qu'elle pourrait facilement piquer une crise.

« Merci, Mr Weasley, » Dit Hermione en amenant son assiette vide dans l'évier. « Mais, ce n'était nécessaire. J'aurais pu m'en sortir. »

Mr Weasley haussa les épaules et regarda son plus jeune fils une nouvelle fois. « Ron ? »

« Ouais, ok. » Dit Ron, avalant rapidement ses œufs avant de prendre son reste de bacon sur un toast en le pliant en deux puis il se leva de sa chaise. Il s'arrêta devant la porte assez longtemps pour fixer une dernière fois ses frères une dernière fois avant de suivre son père dans le salon.

* * *

**__**

**__**

Pour le prochain chapitre je sais pas trop kan je vais le publier car je suis en pleine période de révision et les rattrapages commences la semaines prochaine et je n'ai pas encore commencer a traduire le chapitre 14 (woua deja 14 viens de me rendre compte), bon la bonne nouvelle, y en a une c ke je suis en train de taper le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle trad dont j'avais parlé.

Je viens de relire le chapitre 14, et en fait il vraimet drole, c une conversation entre Ron et Mione et c vraiment hilarant !


	14. Chapitre 14: Inconvenant?

Réponses aux reviews :

**Rupertforever** : Tient toi il me semble que t'es une nouvelle. Grave Rupert is the best… (desolé pour ce dépordements je peux pas voir Radcliffle) Voila le chapitre 14, n'exites pas. A pour le chapitre15.

**Menssa** : Tu es toute excusé, les études de Medecine c'est une raison pour avoir des reviews en retard. Toi je sens que tu attends avec impatience l'arrivée a Grimmauld Place. Merci pour tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. Label revieweuse fidèle

**Lora** **alias** **Herms** : Ah encore une nouvelle. Ola tu vas me faire rougir je crois que c fait d'ailleurs… saleté de syndrome Ronweaslien. Merci.

**Les-divans-infernales** : (très original comme pseudo) C clair je crois que le coup de la confiture à beaucoup plus. Voila le nouveau chapitre.

**Virg05** : Label revieweuse fidèleBah tu crois quoi elle va pas ce laisser emmerder pas c deux là. C'est une fille forte notre mione. Merci.

**Jamessie**-**cass** : Label revieweuse fidèle Oui je crois que le coup de la confiture a vraiment marqué les esprits et surtout celui de Ron

**Riri** : Label revieweuse fidèle C'est vrai qu'avec eux ont s'ennuie pas. Pour les fautes j'irai me plaindre à Maëlle, d'ailleurs vient de le faire. Bon merci t'inkite tu le gardes ton label mais il se mérite. Label revieweuse fidèle

**Selphie451** :Label revieweuse fidèle Ah encore une fan de la confiture……….

**Elea013** Label revieweuse fidèle Ah oui (soupir rêveur) L'homme de nos rêves… unh qui ça Brad pitt… connaît pas. Bisous.

**Benelie**: Hermione THE naughty girl par excellence. Moi la géologie a part Karstique et métamorphique me rappelle plus grand chose des cours de Géomorphologie du premier semestre, …pas bien, lol. Merci pour les encouragements.

**Larmes de pluies **:Label revieweuse fidèle Merci, et il me semble ne vont pas laisser facilement trankil dans le reste de la fic ainsi ke le reste de la famille Weasley.

**Pascale1980** :Label revieweuse fidèle Oui sacré Hermione. Le truc c que je l'ai eu l'anglais à la scession de Juin donc ca ma pas beaucoup servit pour les rattrapages. «ALLEZ LIRE SA FIC « Enfin ! »

**Billy**, le meilleur pour la fin, t vraiment qu'un petit pervers dépravé, ca fait même pas une journée qu'ils sont ensemble, bon tu me diras ça fait qu'il se tourne autour et qu'il sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. La tit Mione elle à l'air en forme mais si elle continue comme ça Ron va pas se remettre, de toutes son adolescence, il n'a qu'eu un pseudo rdv avec Padma pour le bal de noël (ou il matait mione par ailleurs)  
Ps : Tu méritais vraiment ton mail d'insultes Bisous

* * *

Bon je suis vraiment désolé pour la longue attente mais les études c'est quand même important quoi qu'on en dise. Je sais mais fallais bien ke je revise puis apres c'etait une semaine chargée ce partiels avec entre encore des révisions. Et pour la troisième, il a bien fallu que je le traduise le chapitre, j'en avais pas d'avance. Mais je vais essayait de retrouver un rythme plus régulier avec une attente moins longue entre chaque chapitre. Mais bon peu rien vous promettre, surtout que j'ai commencé une autre traduction. Encore désolé.

Pour aussi me justifier, je peux néanmoins dire que le chapitre était près hier soir mais qua Maëlle a traîné à la correction (feignasse)

Bon voila pour le chapitre qui va suivre c'est une conversation entre Ron et Mione que je trouve assez intéressante (pour la suite de l'histoire) et drôle.

ALLEZ TOUS LIRE « ROMANCE, GUERRE ET MYSTERES » ET « CHANGEMENT » de Billy et Menssa

* * *

Chapitre14

Comme il l'avait supposé, Ron retrouva Hermione dans la chambre de Percy, y faisant un peu de rangement. Elle était encore en train de faire le lit quand il entra dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Alors qu'est ce que te voulais ton père ? » Demanda Hermione alors qu'elle déposait à la tête du lit l'oreiller avant d'aller s'asseoir sur contre le bord du vieux bureau en bois.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir, » Grogna Ron, espérant faire sortir cette entière conversation de son esprit.

« Oh, » Répondit t-elle quand elle vit son visage se mettre à rougir et qu'elle réalisa qu'est ce qui c'était en fait passer. Ron avait été forcé d'avoir 'la discussion', l'expérience la plus mortifiante par laquelle presque tous les adolescents doivent avoir avec un parent, à un moment ou à un autre. « Ce ne peut pas être si mauvais, » Dit-elle finalement. « Tu n'es partie que 10 minutes. A-t-il…a-t-il dit quoi que se soit à propos de ce qu'il a vu dans la cuisine ? » Dit-elle, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était que les parents de Ron pensent qu'elle soit une sorte de 'gourgandine'. Elle avait difficilement essayé de le cacher, mais le fait que Mrs Weasley ait cru toutes les conneries qu'elle avait pu lire dans _Sorcière Hebdo_ avait fortement ennuyé Hermione.

« Non, il n'y a même pas fait allusion. Il a juste dit… et bien, il a juste rappelé que je devais me montrer respectueux. Tu sais… » Dit Ron, ses oreilles devenant rouges. « Je dois te traiter de la même façon que je voudrais qu'un type traite Ginny. Et ah oui, » Ajouta t-il en roulant les yeux. « Il a aussi dit que maman avait demandé que nous ne fermions plus les portes quand nous sommes_ seuls_ tout les deux. »

« Mais… tu as fermé la porte, » Haleta Hermione en sautant du bureau.

« Laisse tomber, » Exigea Ron tandis qu'il lui attrapait le bras et l'éloignait de la porte.

« Mais… »

« Je ne veux pas que Fred et George puissent écouter nos conversations privées. »

« Mais, ta mère a dit que… »

« Elle n'est pas là pour l'instant. »

« Ce n'est pas le question, »

« Si ça l'est, » Répondit aussi sec Ron. « Papa dit toujours 'Ce que maman ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal' donc si je me fais prendre je dirais que tout est de sa faute. » (N/t : mdr l'excuse foireuse)

« Ronald Weasley, » Fulmina Hermione. « Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en sortir avec une excuse plus que fumante pour briser les règles que ta mère… »

« Cette règle est stupide, Hermione. » L'interrompit Ron.

« Je n'en n'ai rien à faire, » Rétorqua t-elle. « Elle reste une règle et nous allons la suivre. »

« Non, je ne le ferais pas. »

« OH SI, TU LE FERAS ! » Cria bruyamment Hermione. « Parce que si tu ne fais pas, » Dit-elle en baissant intentionnellement la voix. « Je me débrouillerai pour que nous ne soyons plus une seule fois ensemble, de tout l'été. »

Ron resta bouche bée quelques secondes devant ce qu'elle venait dire avant de pouvoir enfin fermer la bouche. Il fronça les yeux jusqu'à qu'il ne reste qu'une fine fente. Il savait ce qu'elle essayait de faire et il n'allait pas la laisser faire. S'il il lâchait le morceau maintenant ce serait comme admettre que ce serait toujours celle qui aurait le contrôle. « Alors, il me semble que tu ferais mieux de partir, » Dit Ron en traversant la pièce pour aller ouvrir la porte en prenant soin de se mettre sur le coté pour la laisser passer.

« Bien, » Cria Hermione. Se préparant à répondre à son coup de bluff. _S'il n'était pas si borné_, pensa t-elle, incapable de croire qu'il se disputait pour quelque chose d'aussi futile.

« Rien à battre, » L'informa Ron une fois qu'elle fut à mi chemin de la porte. « De toutes les manières, il faut que je parte. C'est pour te le dire que je suis venu. »

« Partir ? » Demanda Hermione, oubliant qu'elle était supposée être en colère. « Où est ce que tu vas ? »

« Papa veut que je vienne avec lui pour récupérer tes affaires d'école, » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Je vais y aller, » Protesta Hermione, en le suivant.

« Non, » Répondit assez sèchement Ron. « C'est risqué, » Ajouta t-il. « Tes parents ne sont même pas autorisés à être là. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Hermione, la voix pleine d'inquiétude. « Qu'est qui se passe ? »

« Rien, » Répondit Ron, regrettant presque tout ce qu'il avait dit depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Il ne voulait pas se battre avec elle et certainement pas non plus l'effrayer. « Ils ont juste du filer le temps que Maugrey puisse vérifier et jeter des sorts et d'autres trucs. Tu sais juste par précaution. Papa leur a parlé et leur a dit de partir en vacances quelque part et le temps qu'ils reviennent, Dumbledore aura eu le temps de placer les murs protecteurs autour de la maison et puis tout ira bien. »

« Si c'est dangereux je ne veux pas que tu y ailles. »

« Tout se passera bien, d'autres part quelqu'un doit emballer tes affaires et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que Bill ou papa s'en charge, » L'informa t-il. « Maman est déjà partie… mais je pourrais sûrement convaincre papa de laisser Ginny y aller si tu préfères que se soit elle qui emballe tes affaires. »

« Non tu as raison, » Dit Hermione tandis qu'elle attrapait Ron par le bras et l'attirait à l'intérieur de la chambre avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. « C'est mieux si tu es celui qui fait tout ça. Il y a quelques trucs que je …euh, » Elle abaissa sa voix jusqu'a qu'elle deviennent un murmure. « …veux pas vraiment que tes parents voient. »

« Quel genre de trucs ? » demanda Ron à voix basse. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus alarmant le fait qu'elle venait juste de fermer la porte et briser les règles de sa mère après lui avoir fait toute une histoire sur le propos, ou le fait qu'elle ait quelque chose de tellement scandaleux caché dans sa chambre, qu'elle n'essaye même pas d'argumenter avec lui pour qu'il aille chez elle, bien qu'il ait admit que cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux.

« Des livres pour la plus part, » Répondit Hermione, son visage virant au rouge. Ron ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir désappointé. « Je pense que mes parents sont déjà au courant de ton fétichisme envers les livres. »Répondit-il.

« Oh, arrête, » Siffla Hermione en lui frappant le bras. « Ce ne sont pas des livres ordinaires. » L'informa t-elle tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de Percy. Elle commença farfouiller parmi les tiroirs. « Je vais te faire une liste, » Dit-elle en attrapant une plume et une bouteille d'encre avant de commencer à écrire furieusement sur un parchemin qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'un des tiroirs. « La plus part d'entre eux sont sous celés dans ma malle, » Lui dit-elle en continuant d'écrire. « Avec mes notes. Ceux là sont sous mon matelas, » Dit-elle en soulignant les titres des deux derniers livres de la liste avant de tendre le parchemin à Ron. » Assure toi que ceux qui devrait être dans la malle le soient bien. »

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent sous le choc quand il parcourut rapidement la liste.

'Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie Noir'

'Sorts Mortels'

'Les Sortilèges d'Autodéfense'

'Sorts pour Ensorceler'

'Encyclopédie des Sortilèges Courants et de leur Contre Sorts'

'Déjouer les Forces du Mal'

'Les Potions de Grands Pouvoirs'

« Hermione ? »

« Maintenant tu vois pourquoi je ne veux pas que tes parents les trouvent, » Murmura t-elle.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous avec ces putains de bouquins ? » Demanda Ron, la voix faussement incrédule.

« Recherches. »

« RECHERCHES ? » Hurla t-il.

« Chuuuuuuuuuut, » Siffla Hermione dans une tentative pour le faire baisser le ton.

« Mais… où est ce que tu as bien pu les trouver ? PUTAIN ! Tu les as piqué à Poudlard, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je ne les ai pas volé. Je les ai emprunté. » Clarifia t-elle.

« Oh et je suppose que cela fait une différence ? » Demanda Ron sarcastiquement. « Juste parce que tu les as seulement _emprunté_, cela ne signifie pas que Mme Pince ne va pas s'apercevoir de leur disparition des réserves.

« Je ne les ai pas eu à la bibliothèque, » Répondit Hermione sèchement. « Franchement j'ai plus de sens que ça. »

« Alors o ? »

« Je les ai pris dans la Salle sur Demande, » Déclara t-elle comme si s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente du monde.

« Quand ? »

« Pendant les séances de la AD. Franchement Ron, nous rentions ensemble jusqu'à la salle commune à chaque fois. Es-tu en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais noté que je portais des livres. »

« Tu portes toujours des putains de livres, » Rétorqua t-il.

« Ron, ne jures pas, » Le réprimanda t-elle, plus par habitude que parce qu'elle pensait que cela le ferait arrêter de le faire.

« Celui la vient de la réserve, » Dit Ron en pointant 'Les Potions de Grands Pouvoirs'. « Je reconnais le titre. »

« Euh… en fait celui la m'appartient, » Admit Hermione. Son visage pris une légère teinte rose quand Ron la regarda de travers. 'C'était un cadeau de Noël de la part de Sirius. » Expliqua t-elle inconfortablement.

« Tu ne nous l'as jamais dit, » Dit Ron encore incertain sur la véracité de ses dires. « C'est parce que, il me l'a donné dans une boite avec des croquettes et un stupide petit jouet pour chat, » Déclara Hermione à la fois embarrassée et irritée par la tournure de la conversation.

« Pour Pattenrond ? »

« Non, » Confessa Hermione en devenant rouge tomate. « Pour moi. Harry doit lui avoir raconter ce qu'il m'était arrivée quand j'ai pris du Polynectar. »

Ron essaya d'étouffer son rire et de réprimer son large sourire quand Hermione se décida à le regarder, mais se fut en vain. Il se demanda silencieusement si Harry était au courant que son parrain avait offert une blague à Hermione pour Noël.

« Regarde au chapitre du Polynectar dans le livre. » Lui instruisit Hermione. « Tu y verras qu'il a souligné le passage qui dit que la potion n'est recommandé que pour les métamorphoses humaines. Et qu'il a aussi dessiné un petit chat avec une grande queue touffue.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, le rire de Ron redoubla.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, » Déclara Hermione avec colère.

« Oh si… ça l'est, » Ricana Ron.

«Oh ferme-la, » Répondit-elle irrité. « Il y a quelque chose d'autre que j'ai besoin que tu prennes, » Dit-elle en baissant sa voix jusqu'à qu'elle atteigne le murmure. « Mais ça ne laisse personne le voir, »

Cela attira son attention. Ron retrouva aussi sec son sérieux quand il vit l'expression grave sur son visage.

« Ne les mets pas non plus dans ma malle. » Déclara t-elle. « Ta mère pourrait insister pour fouiller dedans plus tard. Les livres je pourrais l'expliquer, si je dois, mais je ne veux pas risquer qu'elle le jette. »

« Jeter quoi ? » Demanda t-il avec précaution.

« À l'arrière du tiroir de ma commode, sur le coté gauche, sous les pulls tu trouveras une … une boite… avec des pilules à l'intérieur. »

« Des pilules ? »

« Médicaments moldus. »

« Je sais ce que c'est. » Dit-il faché. « Pourquoi en as-tu besoin ? Qu'est qui ne vas pas chez toi ? »

« Rien, »

« Alors pourquoi tu les prends ? » Lui demanda t-il en l'étudiant suspicieusement. « Et pourquoi veux-tu que personne ne le sache ? »

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques instants quand elle se mit à regarder Ron dans les yeux. C'était comme si elle était capable de ressentir ses pensées. Ron savait qu'elle hésitait entre lui dire la vérité ou tenter de lui mentir. Savoir cela ne faisait que renforcer son inquiétude, _si elle essaye de me mentir à propos de ça, cela doit vraiment être grave._

« Ok d'accord, » Dit-il, offensé. « Pourquoi rien ne peut être simple avec toi ? »

« Chercher la bagarre ne marchera pas, » L'informa Ron. Il n'allait pas la laisser le distraire. Pas si quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. « Pourquoi en as-tu besoin ? Qu'est qui ne va pas ? »

« Tout va bien, » Affirma Hermione en soupirant. « Ce n'est pas ce genre de médicaments. »

Ron l'étudiait intensément, encore incertain de s'il pouvait la croire.

« Ils ne servent pas à soigner, » Lui assura t-elle. « Ils sont pour prévenir quelque chose d'arriver. »

« Pour prévenir quoi ? » Demanda Ron toujours clairement inquiet.

« Oh par Merlin, dois-je vraiment le dire ? » Répondit-elle, très agitée.

« Pour prévenir quoi, Hermione ? » Exigea de savoir Ron.

« S'il te plait, ne peux-tu pas juste laisser tomber ? Je ne l'a prend même pas. »

« Pour prévenir QUOI ? » Demanda t-il encore, sentant la colère commencer à faire surface.

« Pour me prévenir de … » Elle s'arrêta a mi- phrase et baissa sa voix. « … de tomber enceinte. » Murmura t-elle, son visage immédiatement devenant cramoisi. « Voil ? Tu es content maintenant ? » Demanda Hermione de façon irrité.

« Enceinte ? » S'écria t-il, son visage commençant à bouillir et devenant d'un rouge encore plus foncé que celui de Hermione. « Tu n'as pas… tu n'aurais pas… Putain, pas avec… » Bégaya t-il tandis que son embarrassement se transformait en une authentique colère.

« BIEN SUR QUE NON ! » Hurla Hermione indigné. » Viktor ne m'a jamais touché. »

« Il n'a … » Commença Ron à demander.

« Non, »

« Tu n'as pas… »

« Jamais ? »

« JAMAIS ! Et toi ? » Demanda t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà…enfin tu sais ? Fait ça ? »

Ron ignora la question et revint à sa propre inquisition. « Si tu n'as pas, alors pourquoi as-tu besoin de ces … trucs ? »

« Réponds d'abord à ma question, » Exigea Hermione. « As-tu jamais… »

« Non, »

« Jamais preque ? » Insista t-elle.

« Une fois, » Admit Ron. « Je pense à la nuit dernière. »

« Il semble alors que tu as répondu à ta propre question, n'est ce pas ? » Répondit Hermione. La chaleur que dégageait son visage maintenant était si intense qu'elle se demandait comment celui-ci avait réussi à éviter la combustion spontanée, si la conversation durait plus longtemps.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Ron. Il plissa le front, encore confus par sa réponse. Alors, il la répéta dans sa tête, encore et encore. « Oh ! » S'exclama t-il doucement quand il réalisa ce qu'elle avait sous-entendu.

« Juste parce que j'ai les pilules, cela ne signifie pas pour autant que je sois prête pour… tu sais…faire ça. » Dit Hermione en baissant et commençant à fixer ses pieds. « Et même si je la prenais, et que je ne fais pas, elles prennent un moment avant de devenir fonctionnelles. Je veux juste être préparée, si … quand… et bien, enfin tu me connais. Je suis toujours préparée. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre ces stupides trucs. » Déclara Ron. « Tu es une sorcière. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est lancer un sort contraceptif. Oh…, _sa mère est une moldue, _pensa t-il._ Elle n'est pas vraiment apte à lui enseigner comment faire ça. » _C'est bon, » Lui assura Ron. « Bill et Charlie l'ont enseigner aux jumeaux et à moi comment… » Il hésita et rougit de plus belle. « Enfin, ils me l'ont appris il y a un moment déjà. »

« En fait, ta mère m'a enseigné comment lancer un sort contraceptif l'été dernier. »

« Ma mère ? » Répéta t-il complètement horrifié.

« Elle l'a enseigné à Ginny et à moi. »

« GINNY ? » Hurla Ron de colère. « Elle est trop jeune pour faire ça.

« Tu réalises que j'ai pratiquement le même age que Ginny ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Tu n'es pas ma 'tit sœur. » Marmonna Ron.

« Mais j'ai pratiquement le même age que ta 'tit sœur. Cependant je suis d'accord avec toi. Je suis trop jeune. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais trop jeune, j'ai dit que Ginny l'était. De plus ton anniversaire est en septembre. »

« Tu es impossible, »Déclara Hermione, secouant la tête négativement. « Apporte moi juste les pilules. »

« D'accord, mais pourquoi ? Si tu peux lancer le charme, pourquoi te préoccuper de ces conneries moldues ? »

« Parce que c'est simple et plus …efficace. »

« Comment cela peut-être plus efficace que la magie ? » Demanda t-il.

« Parfois ce n'est pas évident de se rappeler de performer le charme avant de …tu sais. Et tu dois en plus le performer à chaque fois pour qu'il soit efficace. Poses la question à ta mère. Si tu oublies ne serait ce qu'une seule fois, tu peux te retrouver avec… des jumeaux. »

« C'est deux là ne sont pas un accident. Ils sont une sacrée catastrophe. » Essaya de plaisanter Ron.

« Tu ne devrais pas parler de tes frères de cette façon. Tu sais que tu les aimes. »

Ron la regarda comme si la simple idée le rendait malade.

« De toute façon, » Continua Hermione. « Mon avis est que la méthode magique n'est pas nécessairement la meilleure. _De plus, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si le sort contraceptif n'interféra pas avec l'autre que je vais lancer, _pensa t-elle._ Je ne vais avoir qu'une seule occasion et il y a trop de risques que cela gâche tout._

Avant que Ron ne puisse répondre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Arthur Weasley attendit un moment puis poussa la porte et entra dans la chambre. « Je n'interromps rien, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda t-il.

« Non, monsieur. » Répondit rapidement Hermione.

« Nous ne faisions que parler, » Ajouta Ron.

« Et vous avez ma parole que je ne ferai jamais rien d'inconvenant avec Ron sous votre toit, » Continua t-elle.

« HERMIONE, » Grogna bruyamment Ron, son visage prenant une légère teinte rose. _Est-ce que tu es complètement folle ?_ Essaya t-il de dire avec ses yeux.

« Quoi ? » Demanda t-elle, de toute évidence ne partageant pas le motif de mortification de Ron. « Tes parents doivent être capable de nous faire confiance. » Expliqua t-elle.

« Pas la peine de t'inquièter pour ça, » Ricana Mr Weasley. « Molly me disait juste encore ce matin, combien on était chanceux que Ron ait choisit une jeune femme aussi responsable pour… »

« Putain, » S'écria Ron, son visage maintenant complètement rouge. « Papa, s'il te plait… »

« Entendu, fiston. » Ria Mr Weasley en tapant sur l'épaule de Ron. « Est-ce que tu es prêt à partir ? » Demanda t-il. « Le Portoloin que Dumbledore a affrété va s'activer dans 5 minutes. »

« Oui, je suis prêt. » Grogna t-il. « J'ai la liste et tout, » Ajouta t-il en montrant le parchemin à son père.

« Nous ne serons pas long, » Mr Weasley informa Hermione. « Bill sera en bas et Fred et George sont enfermés dans leur chambre faisant Merlin sait quoi. Tu seras en sécurité. « Pouvons nous y aller ? » demanda t-il à Ron en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Oui, je descends dans une minute, » Dit Ron, espérant que son père comprenne le message et sorte.

« On ne doit pas être en retard, » Le prévint-il depuis l'entrée de la chambre.

« Je sais je descends tout de suite, » Lui assura t-il.

Mr Weasley sourie sciemment et sortit en direction des escaliers.

« Là, » Dit Ron tandis qu'il mettait la main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon pour en sortir sa baguette. « Juste au cas où, » Ajouta t-il, en la tendant à Hermione pour qu'elle la prenne.

« Ron ? » Dit Hermione sous le choc en regardant ses grands yeux bleus enclins d'une extrême détermination. « Qu'est ce que tu vas faire si tu en as besoin ? »

Hermione ne fit aucun mouvement pour prendre la baguette, alors il la laissa sur le bureau derrière elle. Il savait qu'il devrait plutôt garder sa propre baguette et laisser celle de Ginny à Hermione mais pour certaines raisons, il se sentait juste plus rassurer de laisser sa baguette avec elle. D'une certaine, c'était une extension de lui-même, et il se sentait mieux sachant qu'elle pouvait se protéger d'elle-même si quoique ce soit arrivait. De plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais utilisé une baguette d'un membre de sa famille auparavant. Il avait passé ses deux premières années à Poudlard avec une baguette de seconde main, après tout. Il n'avait aucun doute, la baguette de Ginny lui irait très bien, même si elle ne lui était pas attribuée spécifiquement.

« Je te vois dans peu de temps, » Dit Ron, en mettant la liste des livres que Hermione lui avait confiée dans sa poche arrière. « Tu n'as pas assez dormi la nuit dernière, » L'informa t-il quand il s'approcha de la porte. « Pourquoi ne ferais tu pas une petite sieste. »

« En fait, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, » Admit Hermione. Elle se sentait plutôt vanné. Une petite sieste ne lui ferait que du bien.

« Je le dirais à Ginny, » Dit Ron en sortant de la chambre avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Bon voila j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Pour le prochain chapitre, il ne devrait pas trop tarder mais je suis sure que quelques reviews pourrait aider la traductrice (moi) à faire son travail encore plus rapidement

Indiscrétion : le prochain chapitre est le témoin du retour de deux personnages qui ne sont pas encore apparu dans la fic.


	15. Chapitre 15: Retour

Réponses aux reviews

**Riri **: de la fan fiction de compétition je le dirai à l'auteur, espèce de feignasse tu ve même pas te mettre un tit peu a l'anglais moi aussi j'avais des 5 avant de commencer à lire les fic en anglais label revieweuse fidèle .

Niark niark t'avai qua lire en anglais pour connaître l'identité des nouveaux arivant.

**Elea013** : la conversation père/ fils, tu me dira mr Weasley il doit être roder au bout du 6e garçon, lol et puis il me semble pas être un personnage prise de tête. label revieweuse fidèle

Pour l'histoire de la pilule, je peux pas en dire trop, sinon vais devoiler l'intringue mais ça a un rapport avec les recherches de Hermione et tout les bouquins dont elle a besoins, t'inquiéte tu comprendras mieux dans quelques chapitres, je te reexpliquerai tout quand le gros de l'intringue sera traduit et publier.

**Pascale1980** : ola la c'est du harcèlement je peux pas faire plus vite j'ai une vie sociale moi ! Tes qu'une méchante, t'as intérêt à avoir écrit se week end sinon ca va mal se passer ps : que la force soit avec toi (pour la clop) label revieweuse fidèle

**Stupefix** :merci voilà la suite

**Kika** : moi aussi

**SNAPESEXSYMBOLE** : voila voila

**Billy** : Sont y pas mignon, il commence à sa disputer et en un quart de tour il change de sujet, ils trop mdr, bisous, reviens moi vite sur msn.

**Menssa** : Bah c clairque ca commence tot si tu prends l'echelle de temps de la fic soit 15 chapitre et meme pas une journée, alors que mois ca va faire 4 mois que je suis à la traduction et que j'ai traduit a proximativement 100 pages soit environ 40000 mots voir , mais faut bien qu'elle commence l'histoire un beau jour. Sinon tu as raison sont trop mignon quand il prennent soin de l'autre.

**Larmes de pluies** : label revieweuse fidèle po grave tu peux le dire à chaque fois mes chevilles je peux plus rien faire pour elles dorenavant, lol.

Oui c un chapitre assez drole. Bisous.

**Anywhere** :merci

**Rupertforever** : la traductrice (moi) va faire le plus vite possible car c clair que cette histoire est génial et elle veux qu'un max de gens la découvre le vite possible.

**Jamesie-cass** : label revieweuse fidèle oui je l'aime bien aussi. Pour l'arrivée je ne dit rien à toi de lire.

**Benelie** : trop trognon bah ils sont pas très experimenté et c leur premieres experiences alors c pas évident. Tu es toute excusée si tu continues à me reviewer, lol

**Virg05** : Hermionepowerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….mdrrrrrrrr label revieweuse fidèle, j'adore cette fille elle est vraiment genial. Biz

**Selphie451** : merci bisous label revieweuse fidèle

**Pascale1980** : vive lemini harraps et mon stylo rose, mdrrrrrrrrrrrrr Derien d'ailleurs vais en remettre un tit coup ALLEZ LIRE **« nos belles années » de Pascale1980**

**Sweet amy : **Désolé mais c une copine a moi ki porte ce pseudo lol Merci pour ta review, tu es pardonnée si tu continues de poster des reviews

* * *

Allez tous lire **_« Romance, guerre et mystères »_** ainsi que **_« Changements »_** de billy et menssa

Je suis désol& j'avais traduit et tapé depuis jeudi mais maelle elle a trainé à la correction, j'ai du baller chez elle pour lui botter le train pour qu'elle se mette au boulot !!!!!

* * *

Chapitre 15

Hermione fut sortit de son sommeil par le bruit de quelqu'un exprimant plutôt bruyamment au rez de chaussée. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps elle s'était endormie, se frotta les yeux et s'assit dans le lit. Maintenant pleinement réveillée, Hermione reconnu la voix de Ginny qui filtrait par l'entrebâillement laissé par la porte de la chambre.

« Tu ne peux pas juste faire irruption ici et … Dégage d'ici, Per… »

La voix de Ginny s'affaiblit quelques instants et Hermione tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre quoique se soit d'autre. Durant une fraction de seconde, elle pensa avoir entendu une voix plus grave plus masculine marmonner quelque chose avant que la colère de Ginny ne reprenne de plus belle.

« Je me fous de savoir qui est avec toi ! Tu ne peux pas voir… tu vas… parler avec Bill… il est dehors en train de se débarrasser des … »

Il y eu de nouveau des murmures. Peut importait qui parlait, mais deux de choses l'une, soit il parlait plus fort soit il se rapprochait. Cette fois Hermione était sur d'avoir entendu deux voix masculines bien distinctes essayant de parler en même temps avant que Ginny ne les interrompent.

« EH !!!!!! J'AI DIT QUE NE VOUS POUVIEZ PAS LA VOIR ! » Entendit Hermione, Ginny hurler de colère. Un grand bruit sourd retentit. « NE ME TOUCHE PAS FILS DE... BIIIIILL! » Ginny appela son frère aîné tandis que ses pas résonnaient dans les escaliers. "BIIIIIIILL!"

Hermione venait juste de réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait pas être en train de se disputer avec Fred et George. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait un jour ne serait ce que porter un doigt sur elle. Quand il eut un coup sur la porte entre ouverte et qu'elle fut finalement poussée par un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, Hermione glissa sa main instantanément sous l'oreiller pour y saisir la baguette de Ron. Elle aurait jeté un sort à l'homme inconnu, si Percy Weasley n'était pas entré dans la pièce au même moment où elle refermait sa main sur la baguette.

« DEGAGE ! » Hurla Hermione. Elle ferma ses yeux jusqu'à qu'il ne reste qu'un fin entrebâillement par lequel elle fixait Percy. Pour ça part, il agissait comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. En fait, il ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Il fit un pas sur le coté et laissa ses yeux explorer sa vieille chambre tandis qu'un troisième homme faisait son entrée dans la pièce.

Hermione se renfrogna avec colère à la vue du ministre de la magie qui se rapprochait du lit, un sourire apaisant plaqué sur lèvres. Plutôt que de la calmer, cela n'eut pour effet que de rendre sa fureur plus intense. Elle fixait silencieusement Conerlius Fudge depuis un long moment avant de reverrouiller son regard sur le garçon roux qui tentait de l'ignorer. « DEGAGE NOM DE DIEU! » Hurla t-elle.

« JE TE L'AI DIT, PERCY ! » Aboya Hermione si fort que Fudge fit quelques pas en arrière. « SALE TRATRE, EGOISTE, LACHE ! COMMENT OSES TU REMETTRE NE SERAIT-CE QU'UN SEUL PIED DANS CETTE MAISON, APRES LA FACON DONT TU AS TRAITE TA FAMILLE ! »

« Attends une minute, » Déclara Percy, daignant finalement regarder Hermione, sachant qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

Avec un bruyant crack, Fred se matérialisa dans l'espace juste à coté du lit et pointa promptement sa baguette vers le trio importun se tenant devant lui.

« N'OSES MEME PAS ME PARLER. SALE CONNARD POMPEUX ! » Hurla Hermione. « TU AS JUSQU'A TROIS POUR METTRE HORS DE MA VUE TON DERRIERE PRETENCIEUX ! » le menaça t-elle tandis qu'elle sortait la baguette de Ron de dessous l'oreiller et la pointait directement sur la poitrine de Percy. « AVANT QUE JE T'ENVOIE DANS L'OUBLI ! »

« Les beuglantes, » Murmura Fudge pour lui-même, restant bouche bée face à la scène qui avait lieu devant lui.

« Tu l'as entendue, » Dit Fred, tournant sa propre baguette vers son frère. « Sort de sa chambre. »

« UN ! » S'écria Hermione.

« C'est _ma_ chambre, » Cria Percy avec rancune.

« Plus maintenant, » L'informa Fred avec un sourire goguenard. « C'est sa chambre dorénavant et elle t'a demandé de partir, ALORS DEGAGE ! »

« DEUX ! » Continua Hermione à compter.

Rougissant extrêmement, Percy jeta un coup d'œil à son supérieur, attendant une réponse pour voir ce qu'il devait faire. Ne voyant rien d'autre que le choc sur le visage de Fudge, Percy fit la seule chose sensée à faire.

« TROIS ! » Beugla Hermione.

Mr weasley et Bill apparurent tout deux dans la chambre juste au moment où Percy commença à s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes vers le couloir, claquant la porte derrière lui, pour être sur de bloquer les sorts qui auraient pu suivre. Malheureusement pour Percy, George l'attendait. Au milieu de sa brusque retraite, George lui fit un croche pied, ce qui le fit trébucher. Percy fut contraint d'abandonner la paperasse qu'il tenait entre ses mains, pour amortir sa chute. George ricana bruyamment en regardant son frère aîné tenter de rassembler ses papiers en une pile sur le sol. Avant que Percy n'eut le temps de tout empiler, George tendit sa jambe et planta fermement son pied sur le haut du tas de documents officiels.

« Reçu une autre beuglante, Perce ? » Railla George tandis que son frère se remettait debout. « Donnée en personne cette fois ?

« NOM DE DIEU QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? » Hurla Ron. Il émergeait des escaliers, Ginny sur ses talons. « Qu'est qu'_il_ fait ici ? » Demanda Ron à George, son visage dessinant une grimace au moment où il prononça 'il', comme si cela lui avait écorché la bouche.

« Il est venu pour harceler ta petite amie, » Répondit Fred en sortant de la chambre et fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Petite amie ? » Questionna Percy. Ron le fixait de façon meurtrière.

« Si tu lui as fait quoi que ce soit, je jure je… » Commença Ron avant que son frère ne l'interrompe.

« Si quelqu'un est en danger ici, c'est cet abruti. » Ria Fred en pointant Percy avec sa baguette. « Il s'est presque fait dessus quand elle a pointé ta baguette sur lui et l'a menacé de l'envoyer dans l'oubli. C'était sacrément génial ! » Continua t-il à rire.

« Je t'ai déjà vu la mettre en pétard, Ron, » Gloussa joyeusement George. « Mais je ne l'ai jamais entendu hurler comme ça. »

« En fait, peut-être après le bal de Noël, » Ricana Fred.

« Ouai, c'était assez impressionnant, hein ? » Ria George. « Me rappelle cette dispute entre maman et papa à propos du… »

« OH LA FERME ! » Grogna Ron aux jumeaux bien qu'il continuait à fixer Percy.

« Toujours que, je parie que cela n'est rien en comparaison des beuglantes que tu as reçu, n'est ce pas Perce ? » Demanda Fred.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » Répondit Percy, Fixant ses frères avec un visage figé, essayant d'agir dignement.

George échangeant un regard avec Fred et tout deux reniflèrent bruyamment à la confusion de leur autre frère.

« Qu'est ce que j'aurais donné pour être témoin de ça, » Ricana George.

« De quoi parlez vous ? » Demanda Ginny, l'air aussi confuse que Ron.

« Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? » Demanda Fred à Ron avec un sourire.

« Ta _petite amie_ a envoyé des beuglantes à cet abruti au ministère, » Ria George en montrant Percy du doigt.

« Perkins nous l'a raconté, » Ajouta Fred.

« Il était là quand la première est arrivée, » Expliqua George. « Le chanceux. Il a pu l'entendre toute entière. Mais ce ne fut pas le seul, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda t-il à Percy.

« Elle l'avait parfaitement programmée, » Dit Fred, son visage enclin à l'admiration.

« Bien sur, » Ria George.

« Elle est arrivé dans le vestibule principal, » Expliqua Fred.

« Juste après que tout le monde fut arrivé au travail, » Ajouta George.

« Elle lui a dit que tu ne serais jamais comme lui, » Dit George.

« Elle l'a traité de…, » Commença Fred avant de faire une pause pour réfléchir. « Bouffon avide, c'est ça Percy ? »

« Je pense que c'était 'Collaborateur matérialiste, » Suggéra George.

« Non, c'était 'bouffon matérialiste' et 'prétentieux petit collaborateur' » Corrigea Fred.

« Oui c'est ça, » Acquiesça George avec un gloussement. « Et aussi de 'Sale espion hypocrite', »

« Qui a vendu sa famille pour un boulot prestigieux et un joli titre,' » Ajouta Fred. Toute sa bonne humeur était partie de son visage.

« Qui est trop stupide pour réaliser qu'il fait le sale boulot de tu sais qui, » Continua George.

« Non, ce truc avec tu sais qui c'était dans la seconde, » Informa Fred à son frère jumeau.

« Tu crois ? » Répondit George. « En fait je pense que tu as raison. »

« Sacrement géniale, celle là, » Ria Fred.

« Elle l'a envoyé déguisée comme une carte de Noël, » expliqua George.

« Dans une enveloppe verte, » Ajouta Fred.

« Directement dans le bureau du ministre, »

« Comment êtes vous au courant de ça ? » demanda Percy aux jumeaux avec précaution.

« Et bien sur, le parfait petit Percy n'ouvrirait _jamais_ son courrier personnel au travail s'il avait des risques qu'il explose, » Expliqua George pendant que Fred était prit d'un fou rire.

« En plein milieu du bureau de Fudge ? » Siffla Fred bruyamment. « Lui disant tout le bien qu'elle pensait de lui pour agir comme un abruti, »

« Et ruiner le Noël de maman, » Ajouta George.

« Te traitant de pharisaïque suffisant et imbécile, c'est ça Perce ? Oh non attends, ça c'était nous, » Informa Fred à son frère aîné avec un sourire goguenard.

« Elle lui a dit qu'il devrait avoir honte de lui. Papa a failli mourir et il n'a même pas une la décence de lui rendre visite. » Expliqua George.

« Elle a dit qu'il était trop occupé à faire le sale boulot de tu sais qui, » Ajouta Fred.

« Seulement elle n'a pas dit 'tu sais qui', n'est ce pas Percy ? » demanda George, bien qu'il connaissait très bien la réponse.

« Oh non, » Répondit Fred. « Elle a hurlé son nom, en plein milieu du bureau du ministre. Causant un sacré désordre, » Ricana George. « A ce que j'ai entendu dire ? »

« Les gens ont crié, »

« Est ce que Fudge a vraiment failli y passer ? » Demanda George à Percy.

« Trop dommage qu'ils ne t'aient pas renvoyé, en tout cas. » Persifla Fred.

« Tu sais quoi Fred, je pense que peut être devrions nous laisser Hermione tranquille. Nous lui devons au moins ça pour avoir remit _ça_, » Dit George en pointant Percy. « À sa place. »

« Et on lui doit aussi pour ce qu'elle a fait à son petit mentor, Umbridge. » Ajouta Fred.

« C'était vraiment génial, » Ria George.

« Presque souhaité être rester à l'école pour en être témoin, »

« Presque, »

« Je suppose que le petit Ronnie devra supporter le plus gros à sa place maintenant,' Dit Fred.

« Il a l'habitude désormais, où est le plaisir ? » Demanda George, sa voix pleine de regrets.

« Et bien, peut être de temps à autre une petite farce… »Suggéra Fred.

« Où une petite blague à ses dépends, » Ajouta George avec un sourire espiègle.

« Juste histoire qu'elle sache qu'on pense toujours à elle. » Expliqua Fred.

« Oui, » Acquiesça George. « Nous ne voudrions pas qu'elle pense que nous ne l'apprécions pas. Après tout, ces beuglantes déguisées c'étaient un coup de génie. « Ajouta t-il. George donna un coup de pied dans la pile de papier qui se trouvait devant Percy. « Il est temps pour toi de partir, » Dit-il en le fixant d'une expression sérieuse.

« Avant que maman ne rentre à la maison, » Ajouta Fred en le fixant d'une façon identique. « Nous ne voudrions pas qu'elle te trouve ici. »

Percy ne semblait pas savoir que faire. Il ne fit aucun mouvement. Alors Fred prit les choses en mains.

« _Wingardium Leviosa,_ » Dit Fred en pointant sa baguette vers le sol et les papiers que Percy avait rassemblés plus tôt s'envolèrent avant de commencer à planer.

Percy ne bougea pas pour les récupérer, alors George tendit la main et en attrapa une poignée qu'il balança contre la poitrine de Percy. « Ne revient pas, » Le prévint-il.

« N'envoie pas de hiboux, »

« Oublie que tu nous connais, »

« Sale connard pompeux ! »

« Maintenant retourne chez toi, « Aboya George. Fred et lui pointèrent leur baguette vers la poitrine de Percy.

Percy prit le temps de lancer un dernier regard à Ron et à Ginny qui étaient tout simplement stupéfiés avant de disparaître avec un 'pop'.

« Sale con, » Jura Fred à voix basse.

« C'est une bonne chose que maman n'est pas été là, » Dit George.

« Assez étrange, en fait ? » Demanda Fred à son Frère jumeau. « Je veux dire, il fait irruption juste au moment où papa et maman se sont TOUT DEUX absentés. »

« Tu penses que le ministère surveille la maison ? » Questionna George.

« Ce serait sensé, je présume. » répondit Fred. Il posa son regard quelques secondes sur Ginny et Ron puis s'en retourna à George. D'une façon où d'une autre, il était capable de communiquer avec son frère d'un simple regard, sans que aucun des deux n'ait à prononcer un mot.

« Vous deux, » Finalement dit Fred en pointant d'abord ses yeux sur Ginny puis après sur Ron. « Rester à l'intérieur JUSQU'A ce que nous ayons parlé à papa. »

«Pourquoi ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Il est en train de parler avec le ministre, » Dit George en ignorant la question de sa petite sœur. « Et Hermione. »

« Je me demande pourquoi elle n'a pas aussi ordonné à Fudge de quitter la pièce ? » Pensa Fred a voix haute.

« Elle ne veut sûrement pas lui donner d'autres excuses pour saquer papa, » Répondit George.

« Toujours est-il, qu'il sont là depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant. »

« Oreilles à rallonges ? » Demanda George.

« _Accio_ oreilles à rallonges, » Dit Fred en pointant sa baguette vers les escaliers. Sans plus attendre, quatre objets de couleur chair descendirent de l'étage supérieur, en volant avant d'atterrir dans la main tendue de Fred. Immédiatement, il en distribua 3 et en fixa une sur son oreille pour écouter la conversation qui se tenant de l'autre coté de la porte.

« Les reporters sont vraiment d'une subtile attention, » Entendirent-ils, Bill dire. « Les avoir qui rodent partout autour de la maison à l'affût du moindre cliché volé, vraiment très inspiré. Vous saviez, bien sur, que j'irai dehors pour les chasser. Ce qui vous donnait la parfaite opportunité de vous glisser à l'intérieur. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, » Répondit la voix du ministre. « Ils ne sont certainement pas venus avec moi. »

« Mais, c'est vous qui leur avait dit où ils pourrait la trouver ? » Demanda Mr Weasley d'une voix qui ne trahissait aucune émotion.

« Moi ? » Entendirent-ils le ministre s'exclamer, comme s'il était choqué par l'accusation. « Certainement pas. Quelqu'un du ministère a du laisser glisser l'information, mais je n'en savais rien. »

« Et bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, elle va bien. »Dit Mr Weasley. « Maintenant, je vous serai gré de quitter ma maison. »

« Soyez raisonnable, Arthur. » Dit une voix qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas.

« Je ne veux pas que vous l'interrogiez. » Répondit Mr Weasley, sa voix finalement empreinte de colère.

« Mr Weasley, c'est ok. » Entendirent-ils, Hermione dire. « Ça ne me gène pas. Je vais lui parler. »

« Hermione, tu n'es pas obligée de… » Dit la voix de Bill.

« Je sais que je ne suis _obligée,_ » L'interrompit-elle. « Mais je vais le faire. »

Sa déclaration fut suivit d'un long silence. Durant quelques instants Ron, pensa que quelqu'un devait avoir placé un sort d'impassibilité sur la pièce, mais il réalisa qu'il pouvait tout de même les entendre.

« Tu vois Arthur, » Déclara finalement Fudge, « Elle comprend combien c'est important, c'est une gentille fille. »

« Ça c'est une grosse erreur, » Murmura Ron à ses frères avec un sourire goguenard.

« Je n'apprécie pas vraiment votre ton condescendant Mr Fudge, » Entendirent-ils Hermione répondre sèchement. « Je ne m'assoirai pas là et je ne vous laisserai pas non plus me parler comme si j'étais une gamine de cinq ans. Si c'est ce que vous avez à l'esprit vous pouvez partir dès maintenant. »

« Non… non, bien sur que non. » Bégaya Fudge. « Je ne voulais pas dire que … Ce que j'essaye de dire … »

«Je vais répondre à toutes vos questions, » Déclara Hermione. « Mais vous allez devoir faire quelque chose pour moi en retour. »

« Et qu'est que cela est ? » Entendirent-ils, Fudge demander suspicieusement après un silence prolongé.

« Vous allez devoir relâcher Viktor Krum, »

« Nous y voil ! Je ne vais pas me laisser dicter ma conduite par une… »

« Vous allez le relâcher, Mr Fudge, » Déclara catégoriquement Hermione. « D'une manière ou d'une autre, je m'en assurerai. »

« Me menaceriez-vous ? » Demanda le ministre, sa voix était si basse maintenant qu'elle était presque semblable à un grondement.

« Vous pouvez le prendre comme vous voulez. Soit je vous parle à vous soit je vais parler aux reporters à qui vous avez si gentiment révéler l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je ne vais pas rester là à vous regarder envoyer un autre homme innocent à Azkaban. Soit vous le libérer maintenant soit vous pouvez attendre que j'aille parler à la presse et que je dise à tout le monde qu'elle malheureuse victime il est. Enlevé par des Mangemorts, soumit à leur volonté, donné en pâtures aux loups et utilisé comme bouc émissaire par le ministère. J'imagine déjà, le tapage que cela va causer. En particulier quand le ministère de la magie bulgare sera mit au courant. Je vous suggère d'ailleurs de le libérer avant le match. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez avoir à faire avec des fans fanatiques de Quidditch qui sans aucun doute vous accuseront de garder un homme innocent en prison dans une tentative de saborder les chances de la Bulgarie dans la course à la coupe du monde.

« Rogue disait vrai à propos de vous, » Cracha Fudge avec colère.

Ron n'attendit pas d'entendre la réponse de Hermione. Il enleva l'objet de couleur chair de son oreille et le jeta à terre. Puis sans dire un mot à personne, fit volte face et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Fred et George échangèrent un regard tandis que Ginny regardait Ron dévaler les escaliers en furie. Tout trois restèrent là, debout, en silence, se regardant les uns les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la porte arrière claquer.

« L'imbécile, » Dit Fred. « Nous lui avions clairement dit de rester à l'intérieur. »

« Il est en colère pour Krum, » Essaya d'expliquer Ginny.

« Bordel ! » Jura George. « Peut être devrais tu aller lui dire de rentrer. »Suggéra t-il à Fred.

« Moi ? Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? » Demanda Fred.

« Maman vient juste de me guérir un œil au beurre noir, je n'ai pas très envie dans avoir un autre. »

« Vous deux êtes vraiment pathétique, » Dit Ginny. « Je vais le chercher. »

« Non, » Répondit George, en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'empêcher de poursuivre Ron. « Maman nous tuerait si on laissait quoique se soit t'arriver. »

« Je vais dans l'arrière cour, » Répondit sèchement Ginny en essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte.

« Non, je vais y aller. » Dit Fred. « Je vais garder un œil sur lui jusqu'à qu'il soit prêt pour rentrer de son propre gré. » Prévint-il George. « Toi, tu restes à l'intérieur. » Ajouta t-il pour Ginny

Ginny réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour elle d'argumenter avec eux et que George allait de toutes évidences rester prés d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle ne bouge pas. « Très bien ! »

Acquiesça t-elle.

« Et tu ferais mieux de dire à Hermione que Ron est en colère quand elle repassera par là. » Ajouta Fred alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers. « Tu sais qu'elle est la seule qui sera capable de le calmer.

* * *

Bon pour le chapitre suivant, on continue avec Ron et mione , c'est une conversation très cute entre eux deux.

Bon comme d'hab merci de laisser des petites reviews. Merci, à bientôt


	16. Chapitre 16: Inquiétude

**Disclamer je ne suis ni JKR ni RogueSugah**

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Love-Herms** : Je sais je sais, j'ai unpeu trainé mais j'ai été trè occupé, la rentrée à la fac c au mois d'octobre. Mais bon ta patience est recompensée. Continue à me reviever ç a me fait vraiment plaisir, surtout que tu es ma 200e review J

**Sweet Amy** : Je suis très flattée, mieux quand en anglais Rougissement MERCI de continuer a me reviewer meme si tu as déjà lu l'histoire en anglais.

**Riri** : label revieweuse fidèle Grave de qu'elle droit elle critique HP, en plus franchement moi depuis que j'ai lu le tome 5 en VO je me suis réconcilié avec l'anglais. Bon c vrai lire et traduire des fic ça aide aussi. Mais bon si je l'avais pas lu j'aurais jamais commencer les fic en anglais. Et puis c pas une perte de temps moi je connaissait le tome 5 avant tout les gens on du attendre pour le lire en francais.lol ;)

TU cherche vraiment es excuses vaseuses pour pas t'amélioré en anglais. C clair leur couple est vraiment génial, pire que si ça faisait 20 ans qu'il était marié.

**Pascale1980** : label revieweuse fidèle Oui trop fort le coup des Beuglantes. Tu veux vraiment me faire gonfler les chevilles, de telle sorte quelles deviennent tellement énormes que je ne puisse plus quitter mon ordi et que je ne fasse que de la trad. !!! Merci de me soutenir. Même si cela ce fait au pris de menace à propos de foudre et de revieweurs déchaînés. **Allez tous lire « _Nos belles années_** »

**Billy**. MDr manque de calins, je te reconnaît bien là, mais c pas un enorme mais il y a un petit calin et une scene tendre dans ce chapitre. En fait je pense Percy et venu car c un sale leche botte et à du expliquer qu'il connaissait bien la maison a Fudge. C pas le meilleur chapitre mais c un chpitassez drole je pense surtout quand on apprend pour les Beuglantes en plein milieu du ministère et cela nous permet aussi de voir les jumeaux botté les fesses de Percy et pour ça je trouve que c un bon chapitre. Lol Sinon ROn je pense pas qu'onpuisse faire grands chose pour sa jalousie.

**Elea013 ** label revieweuse fidèle OUI il y a bien quelque chose a propos des sorts je peux même dire que sa la concerne elle et Ron. C'est le fil conducteur de la fic à partir du chapitre 20 il me semble. Donc pour l'instant je peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus. Sinon pour le chapitre oui moi aussi ça ma bien fait marrer les beuglantes.

**Menssa ** label revieweuse fidèle Oui elle est vraiment génial, c'est vrai au début de la série elle était quelque peu agaçante mais maintenant qu'elle a grandit, je l'adore de plus en plus, surtout qu'elle la personne parfaite pour RON !!! Effectivement les jumeaux toujours prêt à l'action.

**Sophia grint.** Voila la suite

**Les divans infernales** Pas la peine de crier voila la suite

**JAmesie-cass** label revieweuse fidèleC trop bon de le voir s'en prendre plein la tête.

**Selphie** label revieweuse fidèle Merci de laisser toujours une tite review.

**Larmes de pluies** label revieweuse fidèleOUI ça me mets un peu la pression quand les gens connaissent la version originale mais en meme temps ça me permet d'avoir des critiques qui peuvent comparer. Merci de continuer à lire meme si tu connaît l'histoire et aussi à me reviewer.

**VIrg05** label revieweuse fidèle Oui effectivement faut pas la chercher mione. Demande ce que en pense Malfoy apres sa claque en troisieme année ou Rita skeeter ou Dolores Umbridge ou Marietta edgecombe, quand elle a decidé de s'en prendre à quelqu'un c vraiment une vraie trigresse et en meme temps c'est quelqu'un de très sensible. Merci de tout tes compliments Rougissements

Merci pour les review j'ai atteint avec le chapitre precédents les 200

Je suis désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai recommencer les cours et puis je travaile en meme temps… puis j'ai aussi une vie sociale (pas koi fo bien que je sorte de temps en temps, j'ai pas que HP dans ma vie

**_ALLEZ TOUS LIRE LES FICS DE BILLY& MENSSA_**

* * *

Chapitre 16

_Putain d'abruti de Viktor Krum_, jura intérieurement Ron en choutant dans une pierre qui atterrit au milieu de l'étang. _Abruti d'idiot bulgare, _pensa t'il en envoyant une seconde pierre un peu plus loin. _Pourquoi dois tu venir ici et tout gâcher ? si tu étais resté dans ta stupide école où tu habites rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Mais tu es venu à Poudlard et tu n'aurais pas fait ami-ami avec Hermione. Ce n'est pas déjà pas assez dur que tu ai tous ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Tu veux aussi venir ici et me la voler. Et tu essayes encore ?_ Ron bouillait littéralement de rage. N'ayant plus de caillou à balancer, Ron se mit à fixer l'étang. Il regarda les vaguelettes qu'avait formé sur la surface de l'eau la dernière des pierres qu'il avait envoyé avant qu'elle ne redevienne lisse. _Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour toi, n'est ce pas ? Comme si elle n'était qu'un Vif d'or de plus à attraper, si tu prends la peine de la poursuivre assez longtemps. Et bien, j'ai une nouvelle pour toi, Vicky…je t'attends de pied ferme. Si tu la touches ne serait ce qu'une seule fois…prendre un cognard en pleine face sera un putain de pique-nique comparé à ce que je te ferais._

Il su qu'elle était là avant même qu'elle n'ai prononcé un mot, mais Ron décida de juste l'ignorer. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Il voulait simplement qu'on le laisse seul.

« Tes frères veulent que tu rentres dans la maison, » Dit Hermione. Elle se trouvait juste derrière lui.

« Ils peuvent aller se faire mettre, » Aboya Ron, en ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner pour la regarder.

_Ne le dit pas, _se dit Hermione à elle-même. _Ce n'est pas le moment de lui faire des remontrances à propos du juron. Tu vas juste arriver à l'énerver encore plus._ Pensa Hermione en soupirant. « Tu vas avoir besoin de ça, » Dit-elle, en lui tendant sa baguette par-dessus son épaule. Ron regarda sa baguette avant de la prendre dans sa main. Ne voulant pas encore partir, Hermione enroula ses bras contre la poitrine de Ron et l'étreignit en se serrant contre son dos.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là, Hermione. » Dit Ron, seulement la colère dans sa voix avait nettement diminué. « Ces connards de reporters rodent toujours. »

A la grande surprise de Ron, il entendit Hermione glousser derrière lui et resserrer son étreinte. « Pauvre Harry, » Se moqua t-elle en se pressant toujours plus contre lui. « Imagine combien il sera choqué quand il verra notre photo en première page du journal du matin. Je peux déjà voir les gros titres. « La fille qui s'est échappée trompe le garçon qui a survécu. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Hermione. »

« C'est ridicule, » Dit elle, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir poser son menton sur son épaule. « Je parie que Harry en sera content. Une fois que le choc de nous voir ensemble sera passé. »

« Je ne pense pas, » Dit Ron en s'écartant d'Hermione.

« Allez Ron, ne soit pas comme ça, » L'implora Hermione. « Tu n'espérais pas que j'allais les laisser l'envoyer en prison, hein ? »

_Alors elle sait pourquoi je suis ici, _pensa Ron n'étant toujours pas prêt à la regarder. « Non, je suppose que non. » Admit-il finalement, pour elle et pour lui-même.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu encore fâché ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu le vois, » Répondit Ron sans y réfléchir.

« Qui a dit que j'allais le voir ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Il va vouloir te parler, » Déclara Ron, « Pour s'excuser, pour te remercier. »

« Et ? »

« Il va vouloir te voir, » Déclara t-il comme si cela avait été la chose la plus évidente du monde.

« Probablement, » Admit Hermione.

« Je ne le veux pas, »

« Alors je ne le ferais pas, » Répondit-elle brusquement.

Complètement pris par surprise, Ron se retourna et regarda dans ses grands yeux marrons. « Qu'est que tu veux dire par je ne le ferais pas ? » Demanda t-il sceptique, comme si elle essayait de lui tendre un piège.

« Je veux dire, je ne veux pas le voir. » Dit Hermione calmement, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion.

« Jamais, » Demanda Ron en fronçant les yeux, plus que sceptique.

« Et bien… je ne pense pas pouvoir te promettre ça, » Admit honnêtement Hermione. « Mais, » Ajouta t-elle quand elle le vit se hérisser. « Je ne le verrais pas tant que tu ne seras pas en accord avec ça. »

« Et si je ne suis jamais en accord 'avec ça' ? »

"Je le serais toujours."

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Ron déconcerté.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi es tu d'accord avec ça ? » La questionna t-il.

« Parce que je t'aime, espèce d'idiot. » Déclara Hermione. Son visage serein fut envahit par un immense sourire en dépit d'elle-même. « Parce que je ne veux pas te blesser ou te mettre en colère, ou encore te voir devenir jaloux pour rien. » Essaya t-elle d'expliquer.

« Ce n'est pas rien, » Répondit-il amèrement.

« C'est rien du tout, Ron, » Déclara Hermione. Sa voix était marquée d'une note d'irritation. « Mais tant que tu ne le réaliseras pas, je resterai à l'écart de lui. Tu as ma parole. Je ne **verrai **pas Viktor Krum jusqu'à ce que tu réalises combienbête tu as été. »

« BETE ? » Hurla t-il avec colère. « Tu penses que je suis bête ? »

Hermione du se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver sa détresse touchante. « Dans ce cas particulier ? Oui. » L'informa t-elle.

« D'abord tu dis que je suis stupide, après… tu te moques de moi ? » Demanda Ron avec amertume.

« T'es fâché ? » Demanda Hermione en repoussant sa propre colère. Etre inquiet à propos de Viktor Krum était une chose. Le fait qu'il croit qu'elle essayait de le ridiculiser parce qu'il est en colère, en est une autre. « Je ne me moque pas de toi. »

« J'ai bien vu que tu t'es mordue la lèvre pour te retenir, »

« Oh bon Dieu, Ron ! »

« Tu penses que tout ça est drôle ? » Cria t-il misérablement.

« Bien sur que non. » Répondit t-elle sèchement.

« Alors pourquoi tu souris ? » Exigea t-il.

« Parce que je pense que tu es trop adorable, » Répondit Hermione en n'essayant même plus de cacher le fait qu'elle était agacée.

« QUOI ? »

« Tu m'as entendu. Tu es adorable. De venir bouder là dehors en étant fâché et inquiet à propos de quelque chose d'aussi ridicule, »

Ron ouvrit la bouche, se préparant à lui répondre mais il lui apparu plus judicieux d'y réfléchir un peu avant. Au lieu de cela, il pressa ses lèvres, celle-ci ne formant ainsi qu'une fine ligne et s'empressa de lui lancer un regard enclin à l'incrédulité.

« Tu t'enfuis et tu te mets dans tout tes états pour rien du tout, » Sa voix n'était emprise désormais que d'une légère irritation. « Tes frères ont peur de t'affronter, » _Bien qu'ils ne l'admettrons jamais, _pensa t-elle. « Alors ils m'ont envoyé dans la cage au lion pour que je le fasse à leur place. Ils savent naturellement que tu ne lèverais jamais la main sur moi et nous hurler dessus est comme devenue une seconde nature. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te hurler dessus. Je n'aime pas te voir fâché ou inquiet. Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. Tout ce que je veux c'est t'enlacer et t'embrasser jusqu'à que tu comprennes quel imbécile tu es. C'est pourquoi je mords ma lèvre et que je me retiens. Parce que si je ne le fais pas, je serais tout simplement capable de te sauter dessus. » Admit-elle. « Mais… je ne veux pas le faire là à découvert. Particulièrement avec ces journalistes qui rodent. Alors s'il te plait, Ron, » L'implora Hermione en tendant le bras pour prendre la main de Ron dans la sienne. « Voudrais-tu rentrer à la maison. »

« Tu es incroyable, » Déclara Ron. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir insulté ou flatté par ce qu'elle venait d'admettre.

« Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise chose ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sur, » admit-il.

« Es-tu toujours fâché contre moi ? »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sur, aussi pour ça. »

« Tu veux revenir à l'intérieur ? » Demanda t-elle.

« As-tu toujours prévu de me bécoter, si je le fais ? » demanda t-il, ne sachant toujours pas cela s'avérait être un appât qu'elle utilisait pour le ramener dans la maison. _Et si cela en était un ?_ Se demanda t-il_, c'est pas comme si j'allais refuser. _(n/t : lol tu m'étonnes)

Ron vit un sourire dément parcourir ses lèvres. « En fait, » Répondit Hermione. Elle fit un pas pour ce rapprocher de lui. « J'ai prévu de te bécoter, sans me soucier que se soit ici ou là bas, cela n'a vraiment aucune importance. » Elle s'avança encore un peu et Ron fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière mais sa retraite fut stoppée par l'arbre sur lequel il s'était appuyé tant tôt. Pas qu'il voulait réellement s'enfuir. Sa réponse l'avait juste pris par surprise. Il avait été presque persuadé que son offre faisait partie d'un stratagème diabolique pour le faire revenir dans la maison. Il réalisa, à ce moment là, qu'il avait fait une erreur et que peut être elle avait été sérieuse quand elle avait avoué qu'elle le trouvait adorable.

Très rapidement, Hermione ferma la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et Ron la sentit s'appuyer contre lui, l'immobilisant ainsi contre l'arbre. Sans dire un mot, elle leva les yeux vers son visage. _LA VACHE,_ pensa t-il, totalement hypnotisé par ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux dans une tentative pour échapper à son attraction quand il entendit gémir. Cela lui prit un moment avant de comprendre que le son émanait de lui. « Hermione ? » Demanda t-il les yeux toujours clot.

« Oui ? » Répondit-elle avec douceur.

Il enfonça sa main profondément dans sa poche, et en sortit une petite boite en plastique qu'il lui tendit. « Je pense que cela t'appartient, » Dit-il.

Elle la prit en lui lançant un sourire goguenard et la rangea rapidement. « Tu es un grand maître de la subtilité, » Gloussa Hermione en ressortant sa main de sa poche avant de regarder Ron devenir d'une vivante teinte pivoine. « J'ai dit que j'allais te bécoter, pas de baiser. » (N/t : effectivement c très subtil, mdr)

« Est-ce que tu peux vraiment blâmer un type pour essayer, » Dit-il, en ouvrant finalement les yeux pour voir son sourire effronté.

« Non, je suppose que non. » Répondit Hermione avec un gloussement. « Pas quand le type s'avère être toi. Donc ? » Demanda t-elle, ses yeux brillants fixant ceux de Ron. « On reste ici ? »

« Non, » Dit Ron, en l'éloignant de lui. Il remarqua que son expression passa de l'amusement à la surprise, même si elle s'arrangea pour lui cacher assez rapidement. « Je crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée d'être trop… euh distrait alors que l'on est à l'extérieur. » Expliqua Ron en lui prenant la main, l'entraînant ainsi vers la maison.

« Si tu le dis, » Dit Hermione en se laissant traîner vers le sentier qui menait à l'étang. « Toujours est-il, qu'un peu d'intimité serait agréable. Il y a réellement trop de gens dans ta famille. Nous n'allons jamais avoir la chance d'être seule, tu sais. Quelqu'un… » Ron s'arrêta tellement brusquement, qu'elle se cogna contre son dos. « Ron, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« As-tu entendu quelque chose ? » Murmura t-il.

« Non… » Répondit Hermione en suivant le regard de Ron qui était orienté vers les hautes herbes qui se situaient à leur droite. Elle n'avait pas réalisé, combien le champ était haut quand elle avait emprunté le chemin pour le rejoindre. Quand elle sentit Ron agripper sa main encore plus étroitement, son cœur commença à battre vivement dans sa poitrine.

« Là, » Dit Ron en délaissant la main de Hermione, pour fouiller dans sa poche. Il en sortit hâtivement la baguette de Hermione et la pressa dans sa main. « J'ai pris ça dans ta malle tout à l'heure. Tu peux courir ? » Lui murmura t-il.

Elle n'eut même pas la chance de lui répondre. Hermione sursauta au bruit des oiseaux qui s'envolèrent du champ à coté d'eux et se retourna instantanément pour les regarder s'éloigner.

Ron était devant elle, sa propre baguette maintenant fermement pointé vers les hautes herbes. « Vas-y ! Maintenant ! » Siffla t-il, la poussant en direction de la maison.

Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Elle semblait enraciné à l'endroit à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Hermione resta debout, là ; derrière lui ; silencieuse ; les yeux grands ouverts ; attendant.

« Hermione ! » Murmura Ron avec urgence, en essayant d'attirer son attention. « VAS-Y ! Je le retiens. »

«Cette fois Hermione le regarda et remua négativement la tête, refusant obstinément de partir. Elle vit la peur dans les yeux de Ron devenir colère.

« Bon Dieu, les femmes. » Siffla t-il.

« La ferme ! » Murmura t-elle. « Je ne te laisse pas. »

« Putain ! »

« Ron, ne jure pas. »

Il roula les yeux exagérément. « Tu te fiches de moi ? Nous sommes coupés de la maison par un champs qui doit grouiller de Mangemorts, qui peuvent nous attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre et tu t'inquiètes parce que … je jure ?

« Et bien, jurer ne va pas beaucoup nous aider. » Lui répondit-elle irritablement.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu suggères ? »

« Soit nous courrons **ensemble** vers la maison, soit nous restons et nous combattons, peu importe ce qui se cache dans ce champs. Mais je ne te laisse pas seul pour… »

« Soit, » Dit Ron en regardant les hautes herbes devant eux. « Nous attaquons en premier. » Avant que Hermione n'ait eu la chance de protester, Ron avait déjà disparu dans le champ.

Hermione resta là un moment, complètement horrifiée, la bouche entre ouverte sous le choc. _FOUTU IMBECILE !_ Furent les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit quand elle le vit s'engouffrer dans les hautes herbes._ A quoi est ce qu'il pense ? Courir dans un champs plein de Mangemorts,_ se demanda t-elle à elle-même quand elle plongea à son tour dans le champs. _Il ferait mieux de prier pour qu'ils le trouvent avant moi, _pensa t-elle, en le poursuivant

Elle n'était qu'à quelques secondes derrière lui, mais elle ne savait pas quelle direction Ron avait prit. L'herbe était tellement haute que Hermione était incapable de voir où il était parti. Ron faisait maintenant 1m80, si ce n'est plus, c'était très remarquable. Hermione commença à suspecter que le champ avait été enchanté, peut être pour garder les moldus à l'écart du Terrier. L'herbe n'avait certainement pas l'air aussi touffue du sentier. Mais maintenant qu'elle était à l'intérieur, c'était beaucoup plus haut et épais qu'elle ne l'avait suspecté. En fait, c'était si dense que d'un seul coup, elle réalisa que si elle allait plus loin, elle serait capable de perdre son chemin. Et comme, elle n'avait aucune idée sur l'endroit où Ron se trouvait, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'arrêter de courir et d'écouter dans l'espoir, d'être au moins capable de l'entendre se déplacer quelque part près d'elle. Malheureusement, le champ était d'un silence de mort, ce qui ne fit que renforcer ses soupçons sur le fait qu'il soit enchanté.

_Ça complique les choses, _pensa Hermione, en regardant par-dessus son épaule, en direction de l'endroit d'où elle venait. Elle savait que le chemin était directement derrière elle, ce qui signifiait que le Terrier l'était aussi mais un peu sur la gauche. _Je ne peux pas risquer de me perdre, _pensa Hermione tandis qu'elle regardait le ciel dans l'espoir de pouvoir utiliser le soleil pour se repérer. _FAIT CHIER ! _Jura t-elle intérieurement quand elle réalisa que cela ne fonctionnait pas. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, mais oserait-elle ? _Etait-ce pire que de se faire renvoyer ? (n/t MDR, spécial dédicace à Maëlle) _Elle devait retourner à la maison, mais cela signifiait laisser Ron, tout seul. Non, elle n'allait pas faire ça.

Elle lâcha un soupir, posa sa baguette sur la paume de sa main et murmura le sort. « _Pointe au nord_, » Dit-elle. Cela provoqua le tournoiement de sa baguette jusqu'à qu'elle pointe la direction septentrionale. Ce qui la laissa comprendre que le Terrier ce trouvait au nord et légèrement à l'ouest du point où elle se trouvait. _Toute cette magie pour ça,_ pensa Hermione tandis qu'elle avançait avec prudence. _Ce champ a intérêt d'être plein de Mangemorts, Ron, parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, et que je me fais renvoyer pour t'avoir aidé à chasser un renard ou un abruti d'oiseau, je jure de te TUER, Ron weasley !!!!!_

Tandis que Hermione entrait de plus en plus profondément dans le champ, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le calme qui y régnait. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Aucun mouvement. En dépit de la légère brise qui soufflait, l'herbe restait immobile. Ses propres pas semblaient même étouffés.

« Où est ce qu'il est ? » Murmura Hermione pour elle-même. Alerte et tendue, la baguette fermement serrée dans sa main, Hermione commença à envisager de transplaner. _En fait, si j'essaye de me transplaner quelque part cela devrait être au Terrier, où je pourrais chercher de l'aide, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas le laisser seul ici. Et si je transplane encore une fois, il est sur que cette fois je serais exclue définitivement. Qu'est ce que je vais dire si je suis à la poursuite de rien du tout ?_ Se demanda t-elle.

Hermione fut sortit de ses pensées, quand l'herbe sur sa gauche commença à remuer. Elle se retourna immédiatement et fronça les yeux en direction de l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Hermione pointa sa baguette quand elle entendit de nouveau un bruit et elle allait lancer un stupefix quand elle fut aveuglée par un flash brillant de lumière blanche.

Elle se protégea les yeux et recula instinctivement quand elle entendit un faible 'hum' qui semblait provenir de l'endroit. Puis le bruit sembla se rompre brutalement, pour être remplacé par un grognement et un bruit sourd qui était sans erreur le résultat de quelque chose d'imposant projeté au sol. Elle réalisa que le quelque chose était en fait une personne quand elle entendit ses poumons expirer tout leur air sous l'impact.

Elle cligna les yeux pour faire disparaître les points brillant résultant du flash de lumière et qui lui gênait sa vision. La première des choses que vit Hermione fut des cheveux d'un roux intense. Une vague de soulagement traversa son corps quand elle réalisa que le grognement qu'elle avait entendu venait en fait de Ron au moment où il avait taclé un homme au sol. Il était toujours penché au dessus de l'homme, maintenant ses épaules au sol à l'aide de ses genoux. Hermione pouvait entendre l'homme haleter désespérément pour essayer de récupérer l'air qui lui avait échappé avec la force de la chute.

« RON !!!! » Hurla Hermione. Elle se mit à courir pour venir se poster juste derrière lui afin de pouvoir observer sa prise. Ce qu'elle vit l'étonna. Cela n'avait pas de sens. L'homme immobilisé au sol ne devait pas avoir plus que quelques années que Ron ou elle-même. Il avait l'air tellement jeune. Tellement pâle. Ses yeux, ce n'était pas ceux d'un Mangemort. Il n'était pas plein de haine et de malveillance. Ils étaient plein de…peur. Tombant à genoux à coté de l'homme qui était clairement trop terrifié pour tenter de lutter, Hermione tendit la main et saisit son bras. Elle repoussa rapidement la manche de son T-shirt, de manière à ce qu'elle puisse étudier son poignet.

« Il n'est pas un Mangemort, » Dit Hermione, en laissant le bras retomber. Elle leva les yeux vers Ron qui continuait de fixer meurtrièreusement l'homme qu'il avait plaqué au sol.

« RON ! Ce n'est pas un Mangemort. »

« Il a essayer de te lancer un sort, » Grogna t-il. « Je l'ai vu. Il t'a aveuglé avec un sortilège. »

« Ce n'était pas un sortilège, » Dit Hermione en tendant la main pour prendre quelque chose qui se trouvait au sol. « C'est un appareil photo, » Lui expliqua t-elle, en faisant pendre l'objet par la sangle pour qu'il le voie. « Il doit être l'un des journaliste que Fudge a prévenu. »

L'homme immobilisé au sol commença à acquiescer frénétiquement de la tête. « Oui… » Avoua t-il en levant les yeux vers Hermione. « …Gazette du sorcier. »

« SALE VERMINE !!! » Beugla Ron en soulageant la poitrine du journaliste du poids de son corps et lui permettant enfin de respirer décemment, sans pour autant se relever. « Il rode dans les hautes herbes en nous effrayant avec son flash. » Grogna Ron. « Soit Chanceux que TOUT ce que je t'ai fait soit de t'avoir sauter dessus. »

« ILS SONT LA PAPA ! » Hurla la voix de Bill. Il écrasait l'herbe devant lui pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux. Il ne pu s'empêcher de fixer, incrédule, son plus jeune frère assis au dessus d'un homme étrange qu'il regardait meurtrièreusement.

« Ron…Hermione… vous allez bien ? » Demanda Mr Weasley en écartant l'herbe pour entrer dans la dépression qu'avait créé Ron lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur le journaliste. Respirant difficilement, Mr Weasley se pencha en avant et appuyant ses paumes de mains sur ses genoux, dans une tentative désespérée pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Oui, » Répondit Hermione.

« Par Merlin… à quoi vous…pensez… » Demanda Mr Weasley avec difficultés, ces yeux passant rapidement de Hermione à son fils. « En vous esquivant dans le champ. »

« Nous ne nous sommes pas esquivés, » Dit Ron sur la défensive, en se remettant debout, libérant ainsi le journaliste. « Nous avons entendu un bruit quand nous étions sur le chemin du retour pour la maison. »

« Quelqu'un nous suivait. » Fit remarquer Hermione.

« Donc vous vous êtes jetés dans le champ pour le confondre ? » Questionna Mr Weasley en reprenant toute sa hauteur.

« Vous ! » S'exclama Bill, en baissant les yeux vers le journaliste toujours tremblant au sol. « Il me semblait avoir été clair, » Sans un autre mot, Bill se saisit de l'appareil photo qui était dans les mains de Hermione. Le journaliste haleta bruyamment quand Bill ouvrit l'arrière de l'appareil, l'exposant ainsi à la lumière.

« HE ! C'est … » Mais le reporter ne put jamais terminer sa phrase.

« Je vous l'ai dit clairement, PAS DE PHOTOS !!! » Hurla Bill sur l'homme, en sortant le film entièrement de l'appareil avant de le faire disparaître de sa baguette. Bill le reposa ensuite sur le sol.

« Que se serait-il passer si cela n'avait pas été un journaliste ? » Les réprimanda Mrs Weasley. «Et si cela avait été des Mangemorts ? Vous auriez pu être tué ? »

« Ils nous auraient tués aussi facilement si nous étions restés là à attendre qu'ils attaquent en premier, » Déclara acidement Ron. « Au moins de cette façon, nous pouvions les surprendre. »

« Attends juste que ta mère découvre tout ça. Elle va te TUER. »

« Pas si je l'attrape en premier, » Murmura Hermione dans sa barbe. Bill fut le seul à l'entendre, Si on se fiait au sourire qu'il essaya rapidement de cacher.

« Tu ne vas pas vraiment aller lui dire, n'est ce pas papa ? Gémit Ron.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais vraiment lui caché, » Grommela son père, tout en sachant qu'il partagerait de toutes façons le blâme avec son fils. « Vous deux en train de courir à travers ce foutu champ, en faisant de la magie… »

« Nous n'avons pas fait de la mag… » Commença à protester Ron avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Il se retourna et regarda Hermione qui le fixait avec colère. « Tu n'as pas ? »

« Bien sur que si, » Aboya t-elle en fronçant encore plus les yeux. « A quoi est ce que tu pensais, en te mettant à courir comme ça ? J'étais morte de peur quand je n'arrivais pas à te trouver. Je ne pouvais risquer de me perdre. Alors j'ai lancé l'enchantement des quatre points. »

« Perdu ? » Demanda Ron comme si la simple idée avait été ridicule.

« Le champ est enchanté. » Lui hurla t-elle.

« Oui, je sais. » Répondit Ron.

« Et bien moi, je ne le savais pas. Tu aurais du me le mentionner avant de te jeter dedans. Laisse tomber. » Dit-elle sarcastiquement en levant les mains au ciel. « Quelqu'un peut me dire dans quelle direction se trouve la maison. » Exigea t-elle, en se détournant de Ron. « J'ai fini de parler avec toi. »

* * *

Pour le chapitre suivant disons que les choses s'arrangent un peu

Je remercie Maelle pour la correction et n'oublié pas de laisser une tit review ça fait toujours plaisir et c très encourageant pour mon emploi du temps surbooké


	17. Réconciliation et séparation

Disclamer cette fic n'est pas la mienne jene suis que la traductrice, elle appartient à RogueSugah et tout l'Univers de Hp appartient à JKR.

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Lora-herms :** Oui Ron et son incroyable capacité à toujours mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais comme tu dis c pour ça qu'on l'aime. Merci pour les encouragements et les autres reviews (ps désolé pour l'erreur dans le pseudo, parfois je fais pas trop gaf)

**Axoo** oui c'est vraiment de la détermination car vu comment la fic avance en anglais je suis pas prête d'avoir fini, elle a publié 50 chapitre 2 out take, bref j'en suis pas sorti mais bon pour l'instant je prend toujours plaisir à traduire et puis je le fait pour moi, pour mieux comprendre l'histoire et aussi pour mon niveau en anglais. Bon je sais pas trop si je t'excuse, … bon je suis d'humeur charitable ce soir, tu es excusée mais ne recommence plus ; ) .

**Ninine** merci je suis vraiment flatté car si tu n'aimes pas ce couple ce n'est pas évident d'apprécier cette fic vu qu'elle est basée dessus, moi personnellement j'ai parfois du mal quand je ne peux pas envisager le couple à apprécier la fic. Bref encore merci.

**FencingGabrielle** ; la voilà !!!!!

**Marina :** merci, désolé pour l'attente.

**Honeymily** : ola quel ferveur !! voilà la suite. 

**Vengeresse ;** t'inquiète ils ne restent jamais fâchés très longtemps.

**Billy :** oui MDR, Ron qui saute à la gorge de tout le monde, Fred et George n'ont effectivement qu'a bien se tenir... On fait n'oublie pas de me laissé un tit review même si tu as déjà lu le chapitre. Bisous à vendredi pour Romance et dimanche comme d'hab j'espère.

**Laumie :** bah maintenant…

**Jamesie-cass :** moi aussi j'adore et en plus les dernier chapitre sortie en anglais sont vraiment tordant mais bon je garde ça pour la suite ! label revieweuse fidèle

**Riri **label revieweuse fidèle arrête je suis débordé en ce moment j'ai des fiches de lectures à faire, un bouquin à lire, une dissert…. Mais bon je continue, mici pour tes gentilles reviews.

**Eléa013 :** label revieweuse fidèle T'inquiète même si je traîne un peu en ce moment je vais pas lâcher, janvier et décembre vont être corsés mais au second semestre ça devrait aller j'ai moins de cours. Pour les disputes de Ron et mione, c'est aussi un peu pour ça qu'on les aime tant.

**Pascale1980 **label revieweuse fidèle Oui il est jaloux mais tu verras Hermione peut aussi se montrer très possessive, mais bon comme tu dis on lui pardonne tout au tit Ron, il est trop chou.

**Virg05**, label revieweuse fidèleoui il faut pas la chercher notre Hermione, elle pourrait mordre et là c rien par rapport à la suite… Merci pour tout les compliments je suis vraiment flattée.

**Selphie451 **label revieweuse fidèle là voila…

**Menssa **label revieweuse fidèleBah en même temps il veux plus qu'on fasse de mal à sa mione mais c vrai que là il y est allé un peu fort, mais bon c pour ça qu'on l'aime, avec son tempérament de feu et son sang chaud et toute sa passion, n'est ce pas ?

**Benelie** Exactement, ils sont trop chou et désopilant à la fois !!!

_Bon je suis désolé pour le retard mais j'ai été assez occupé, la fac, le travail, les devoirs, la tit sœur… tout ça ça prend du temps, mais bon j'ai déjà commencé la traduction du chapitre 18, je sais pas quand je le publierai car en fait à chaque fois que je commence à taper, je suis morte de fatigue et je vais me couché, pour le 17 je me suis forcé à pas quitter le PC tout le samedi apres midiavant de n'avoir fini de taper et je devrais (pour les lecteurs) pas trop tarder pour 'plus qu'un souvenir' enfin si j'ai la motivation pour taper, lol_

_N'oublier pas d'aller lire 'Romance guerre et mystères' et 'Changements' de Billy et Menssa_

Chapitre 17

Tenant parole, Hermione refusa d'adresser la parole à Ron dès le moment où Mr weasley leur fit passer le pas de la porte. Ron essaya d'engager la conversation une ou deux fois, mais il fut à chaque tentative accueillit par un grognement de colère.

Bill trouva qu'il était difficile de rester impassible. Il avait entendu parler de leurs disputes, mais il n'en avait jamais été témoin. Il les avait vu se chamailler, bien sur, mais ça…c'était quelque chose de totalement différent. A chaque fois que Hermione grognait sur Ron, elle lui rappelait un dragon enragé. _Je dois écrire ça à Charlie, _pensa Bill. _Lui il pourrait se sortir de ce merdier. Elle est clairement assez en pétard pour cracher du feu. Peut être il peut filer quelques tuyaux à Ron, _ricana Bill pour lui-même en voyant le visage de son petit frère se constrire de résolution. De toute évidence, Ron avait rassemblé assez de courage pour tenter de parler à Hermione une dernière fois avant de passer la porte de la cuisine. _Pauvre gars, _pensa Bill en posant une main sur l'épaule de Ron et en secouant négativement la tête._ Il n'a pas idée de pourquoi elle est aussi furieuse. _Tenant compte de l'avertissement de son frère, Ron ralenti le pas et regarda silencieusement Hermione passer le portail ouvert et entrer en furie dans l'arrière cour.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent entrés dans la cour, Mr Weasley et Bill s'arrêtèrent de marcher et commencèrent à murmurer. Incertain de savoir s'il devait suivre Hermione ou l'éviter, Ron se tourna vers son père. Mr weasley fit un mouvement de la tête en direction de la maison sans interrompre sa conversation, laissant ainsi comprendre à son fils qu'il devrait être à l'intérieur.

Ron prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la cuisine juste à temps pour voir George saisir une lettre posée sur la table et l'agiter sous le nez de Hermione. « Tu as reçu un hibou, » L'informa t-il.

« Oh, la ferme ! » Hurla Hermione, tandis qu'elle arrachait la lettre de ses mains avant de la déchirer en deux.

« Tu ne vas pas la lire d'abord ? » Demanda Fred, incapable de cacher sa surprise.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de la lire, » cracha Hermione avec colère. « Je sais déjà ce qu'elle dit. C'est la même lettre qu'a reçu Harry quand Dobby a lancé sortilège de lévitation dans sa cuisine. »

« Hermione ? » Demanda Ron, déconcerté par son comportement. D'abord elle jure et puis maintenant elle déchire un courrier officiel du ministère sans même la regarder

« Quoi ? » Aboya t-elle en se retournant pour le fixer.

« Est-ce que… tu vas bien ? » Demanda t-il en tendant la main vers le bras de Hermione mais avant que ses doigts ne l'ai touchée elle l'esquiva violement.

« NON ! » Cria t-elle avec colère avant de lui tourner le dos.

« Oh, maintenant c'est de ma faute ? » Demanda Ron, tellement irrité qu'il en négligea l'entrée de son père dans la cuisine.

« C'est TOUJOURS de ta faute, Ron ! » Hurla Hermione.

« OOOooo, Des Troubles au Paradis ? » Ricana Fred.

« Déjà ? » Demanda George avec un rire sincère.

Ni Ron, ni Hermione n'entendaient les commentaires des jumeaux. Ils étaient trop à se fixer l'un l'autre de façon meutrière pour les écouter.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as utilisé la magie ! » Hurla Ron, d'une voix maintenant profonde et pleine de colère.

« Je n'aurais pas eu à l'utiliser si tu n'avais pas couru dans le champs. »

« Je ne t'ai pas demander de me suivre, » Aboya Ron en retour. « En fait, je t'ai spécifié de retourner à la maison. Bordel si tu avais juste fait ce que je t'avais demandé de faire, rien de tous cela ne serait arrivé. »

« Tu savais que j'allais te suivre ! » Hurla Hermione, son visage était désormais rouge de rage.

« Mais je ne savais tu allais performer des sorts quand tu y serais ! »

« Je ne pouvais pas te trouver, Ron. Et si je m'étais perdu dedans ? »

« Tu n'étais pas perdu, » Cria Ron avec force, « Je savais où tu étais tout ce foutu temps. »

« Et bien, je ne le savais pas ! » Lui beugla Hermione. « Parce que tu ne t'es pas soucié de me le dire. Tu m'as juste ordonné de retourner à la maison et tu as disparu. »

« T'ORDONNER ? » Aboya Ron surpris de colère. « Je ne t'ai rien ordonné du tout. Cela aurait été une putain de perte de salive, hein ? Parce que tu es trop tête de cochon pour faire quoique se soit que je pourrais te demander de faire ! »

« TETE DE COCHON ? » Rugit Hermione en serrant ses poings sur les cotés.

« Allez les garçons, » Dit doucement Mr Weasley en attrapant Fred et George par le bras, les attirant en dehors de la cuisine.

« Mais papa… » Essaya de protester Fred, alors qu'ils étaient traînés dans le salon contre leur volonté.

« Pourquoi contestes tu toujours ce que les autres disent pour savoir qui est le plus fort ? » Entendirent-ils la voix étouffée de Ron vociférer avec fureur.

« Au moins on peut toujours les entendre. » Murmura George en souriant à son frère jumeau.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Entendirent-ils Hermione protester.

« Oh si, ça l'est » Répondit sèchement Ron. « Tu me dis constamment ce que je dois faire. Mais quand je te demande de faire quelque chose tu m'ignores et maintenant… MAINTENANT, TU M'ACCUSES **MOI** D'ESSAYER DE **TE** CONTROLER !!! »

« Il l'a eu là, » Ricana Fred.

« Allez assez, » Dit Mr Weasley, en faisant un mouvement de baguette en direction de la porte de la cuisine et protégeant ainsi la pièce des oreilles indiscrètes des jumeaux.

OH allez papa, » Souffla George.

« George va trouver ta sœur et aide la à faire ses valises. » Dit Mr Weasley. « Ce n'est pas bon de rester ici, surtout s'ils surveillent la maison. » Chuchota t-il quand il remarqua la confusion qui se dessinait sur le visage de ses fils. « Quand tu auras terminé d'aider Ginny, tu t'occuperas de tes valises. »

« Papa ? Où est Bill ? » Demanda Fred en lançant à son père un regard interrogateur.

« IL avait quelque chose à faire. Il sera de retour dans une minute. » Les informa Mr Weasley. « Mais maintenant, monte faire les valises. » Dit-il à George. « Non, Fred, » Ajouta t-il quand les deux jumeaux commencèrent à se diriger vers les escalier. « Tu restes là, j'ai besoin de te parler une minute. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais accusé d'essayer de me contrôler, » Cria Hermione sur Ron.

« Si tu l'as fait ! » Rugit Ron, son visage était définitivement déformé par la rage. « Tu viens juste de dire que je t'ai donné un foutu ordre ! »

« Tu l'as fait. »

« NON, JE NE L'AI PAS FAIT ! » Rugit Ron avec colère. « Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est te **demander **de retourner à la maison. Quand tu as refusé, je l'ai accepté. »

« Tu as accepté et après tu as essayé de me planter là. » Siffla Hermione.

« TE PLANTER LA ? » Cria Ron d'incrédulité.

« Tu penses que je ne sais pas ce que tu essayais de faire ? Tu espérais que je rentrerai à la maison comme je ne pouvais pas te trouver. » _Et ça a presque fonctionné,_ fulmina t-elle intérieurement.

« Est-ce que tu as complètement perdu la tête ? » Demanda Ron en restant bouche bée. « Je n'ai jamais essayé de te planter. »

« OH SI, TU l'AS FAIT !! » Hurla Hermione. « Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais rien dit que cela signifie que je n'ai jamais remarqué que vous **DEUX**, toi et Harry ayez essayé après qu'il ait eu cette vision de Sirius. 'Ron et moi allons… y aller, et Hermione n'a qu'à rester avec vous trois' » Lui cita t-elle furieusement.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, » L'informa Ron. « Harry l'a fait. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. »

« Je sais qui a dit ça, » Déclara Hermione. « Tu n'as même pas objecté ou essayé de lui parler ! »

« Je n'avait pas besoin de le faire, » Répondit précipitamment. « Je savais qu'en aucun cas tu n'accepterais de rester derrière. »

« Mais tu aurais aimé, »

« Evidement. » Admit-il. « Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de faire ! Contrairement à la façon à laquelle tu fais sonner ça ! Harry essayait juste de … »

« Je sais ce qu'il essayait de faire et je ne le voulais pas. Je ne vais pas vous laisser me mettre sur la touche pour vous regarder ensuite prendre tous les risques. Je ne veux pas que tu me protèges ! »

« ET BAH C'EST GRAVEMENT DOMMAGE ! » Hurla Ron. « Parce que je vais continuer à te protéger et il y a rien qui pourrait m'empêcher de le faire. Alors tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer, Hermione. »

« ARRGGGGHHH ! Tu es la personne le plus agaçante qui m'a été donnée de rencontrer. » Cria Hermione en lui tournant le dos avant de donner un coup de poing de frustration dans la table de la cuisine.

Plutôt que de se retourner pour lui faire face de nouveau, Hermione continua de lui tourner le dos, le regard par delà la fenêtre de la cuisine, en silence. Il la vit relever sa main et faire courir ses doigts sur le poing qui était rentré en contact avec la table. Elle avait, de toutes évidences, utilisé plus de force qu'elle l'aurait voulu et s'était blessée. Ron s'avança et s'arrêta juste derrière elle. Il allait insister pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa main quand elle recommença à parler. « Qu'est ce que j'étais supposée faire s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose dans ce champ ? » Demanda Hermione d'une voix faible et angoissée.

Ron soupira lourdement et pris le temps de mettre sa colère de coté avant de tendre le bras vers elle. Quand il lui saisit la main, Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face, les larmes aux yeux.

Ron ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Il n'y avait pas de réponse à cette question particulière. Du moins, pas de réponse à laquelle il aurait pu donner voix. Il s'était déjà posé cette question quand ils avaient tous deux été confiné dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, et déjà à ce moment là, il n'avait pas pu trouver de réponse. Tout ce qu'il savait, était que la seule idée que quelque chose de terrible pouvait être arrivée à Hermione le terrifiait. Et de toutes évidences, elle ressentait la même chose. Ron pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. _C'est donc ça._ Pensa t-il._ Elle essaye d'utiliser sa colère pour combattre sa peur._

Plutôt que de parler et de risquer de dire la mauvaise chose, Ron tira sa main et l'invita à se rapprocher.C'était un geste simple, mais c'était l'invitation dont elle avait besoin. Hermione s'avança presque immédiatement et laissa tomber son visage contre la poitrine de Ron tandis qu'il l'enlaçait dans une étreinte.

« Je ne voulais vraiment pas t'effrayer, » Dit-il doucement pour l'apaiser. « Et je n'essaye pas de te mettre à l'écart. Je savais vraiment où tu te trouvais pendant tout ce temps. Alors j'ai présumé que tu savais où j'étais moi aussi. » Admit-il, en la resserrant encore plus contre lui. « Mais… je ne vais pas m'excuser d'essayer de te protéger. Te garder Harry et toi saufs a toujours été la première de mes priorités. »

« Je sais, » Soupira Hermione. « Tu es comme ça et c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime. Mais tu dois comprendre que tu ne peux pas me protéger du futur. Que tu aimes ça ou non, nous sommes tous trois pris au milieu de cette guerre et nous allons devoir combattre nos propres problèmes. Tu ne peux pas combattre mes batailles à ma place. Tu ne peux pas combattre celle de Harry non plus. »

« Je sais ça, » Admit Ron à contre cœur. « Ecoute, je réalise que je dois te laisser prendre tes propres décisions et combattre tes propres batailles, mais cela ne veux pas dire que je dois aimer ça. Je Hais ça Hermione. Je le hais de mon être. Mais je vais essayer, ok ? J'ai demandé à Ginny de rester à Poudlard cette nuit là. Je ne te l'ai pas demandé à toi. J'ai regretté cette décision… après ce qui t'est arrivée, je veux dire, tu as faillis mourir cette nuit là, mais… si tu n'avais pas été là… bref je suis content que au moins tu étais là pour Harry. »

« Ne fais pas ça, Ron ! » Dit Hermione, en se reculant. Elle le fixait tristement. « Nous en avons déjà parlé. Tu étais là pour Harry. »

« Pas quand c'était important. » Murmura Ron.

« Arrête ça ! » Exigea Hermione. « Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, nous avons été séparés, mais à notre bénéfice. Tu as fait du mieux que tu as pu pour mettre Luna et Ginny en sécurité avant d'être touché par ce sortilège. Tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça. Tu n'as failli à personne.

« Um hum, » Marmonna t-il en fixant le sol.

« Je suis sérieuse, Ron. Si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un pour avoir été touché, alors tu devras aussi me blâmer moi. » L'informa Hermione. « J'aurais du pétrifier Doholov ou l'assommer. Je connaissais un sort qui aurait fonctionné, mais je voulais voir ce que qu'un _Silencio _pouvait faire. Si je n'avais pas essayé de prouver que ce sort pouvait être utilisé pour la défense, il ne m'aurait pas eu. Je pense toujours que cela peut fonctionner. Evidement pas le _Silencio. _Enfin pas de la manière que j'avais espéré, bref… »

« Hermione, » L'interrompit Ron quand il vit ses yeux commencer à briller d'excitation et qu'il réalisa qu'elle emmenait la conversation dans une toute autre direction. Une à laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment envie de penser en ce moment même.

« Oui ? » Répondit-elle, même si elle continuait d'envisager dans sa tête, les autres sorts qu'elle pourrait utiliser potentiellement dans un combat.

« Promets-moi que tu n'essayeras pas d'expérimenter de nouveaux sortilèges durant un combat. » Dit Ron. « Je veux dire pendant les réunions de l'AD, c'est une chose, mais contre…V-Voldmort ou ses Mangemorts. »

« Est-ce que je peux essayer de les métamorphoser ? » Demanda t-elle pour éviter d'avoir à lui donner une réponse.

« Si ça marchait tu crois pas que McGonagall nous l'aurait enseigné ? » Répondit-il.

« Je suppose, » Admit Hermione. « Ron ? Tu sais que je n'essaye pas délibérément de t'ignorer, n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire, je n'essaye pas d'être juste têtue ou autre chose. Si c'est une vraie lutte de volonté tu sais que aucun de nous deux ne peux gagner parce que tu es aussi entêté que je le suis. » L'informa t-elle. « Je sais que tu es d'habitude celui qui cède et que ce n'est pas juste. Je sais que je dois lâcher un peu du leste. Je vais essayer, je te promets, mais...c'est difficile, j'ai peur que si je me relâche d'un pouce…Harry et toi me laissiez tomber.

« Nous ne serions pas allés bien loin sans toi, Hermione. » Répondit Ron. « Harry et moi nous le savons bien tout les deux. » Dit-il en la regardant prudemment. « Je sais que tu as passé ces cinq dernières années à t'occuper de nous et que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux juste arrêter de faire. Mais tu dois juste t'assouplir un petit peu. Particulièrement avec Harry. Je sais que tu es seulement inquiète pour lui, mais il ne veut pas que tu le maternes. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'apprécie pas à un certain niveau ta prévenance. Je veux dire…, je sais que l'on se plaint et que l'on te fait front, mais on t'écoute toujours. Cela ne changera pas. Ne soit pas juste cette Mademoiselle je-sais-tout. Je veux dire, je sais que tu es brillante, » Ajouta Ron quand Hermione croisa les bras en prenant une posture agressive. « Mais est ce que c'est si génial de nous le rappeler tout le temps. »

« Très drôle, »

« Sérieusement Mione, » Dit Ron, en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirant dos à lui. « Je ne dis pas ça pour te mettre en colère. C'est juste que tu as dis que tu allais un peu plus m'écouter en ce qui concerne Harry, n'est ce pas ? Alors…juste…tu sais sois un peu plus souple. Tu peux être comme une grande sœur. Tu sais … t'occuper de lui et lui donner des conseils et tout ça, mais juste ne désapprouve pas s'il ne les suit pas toujours. »

« Je vais essayer, » Lui assura t-elle. « Avec Harry. » Ajouta t-elle.

« Pas avec moi ? » Demanda Ron feignant d'être blessé.

« Je ne te materne pas, » L'informa Hermione. « Nous avons d'autres problèmes. »

« Problèmes ? Nous n'avons pas de problèmes. « Protesta Ron. « Rien de sérieux de tout cas. »

« Tu penses vraiment que j'essaye de te contrôler ? » Demanda Hermione. « Je n'en avais pas l'intention. »

« Non, » Soupira Ron. « Pas vraiment. J'étais juste en colère. Je sais que tu essayais juste de me chercher. Je n'aurais probablement pas du dire ça. Non, je n'aurais pas du te le dire, mais… enfin tu sais, tu me narguais en quelques sortes. Tu vois…parfois tu arrives à me mettre les nerfs en pelote…mais… enfin tu sais que je dépends de toi pour me garder dans le droit chemin quand j'ai besoin de l'être. Si ce n'avait pas été pour toi, je n'aurais jamais été capable de passer mes BUSEs. Pas avec les réunions des préfets et les entraînements de Quidditch et tout ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière. »

« Est-ce que je peux mettre ça par écrit ? » Le taquina t-elle.

« Mettre quoi par écrit ? » Demanda Ron l'air confus. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. » Ria t-il.

« Sérieusement Ron, » Dit Hermione. « Je sais que j'ai dit que je devais… m'assouplir. Pas juste avec Harry, mais aussi avec toi. Je sais que je suis autoritaire, mais tu ne devrais pas toujours être celui qui lâche le morceau. Je vais vraiment faire un effort pour être un peu plus flexible. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je réussirais, mais s'il y a quelque chose de réellement important pour toi et que je n'écoute pas, tu n'auras qu'à la mettre devant mes yeux et m'obliger à t'écouter. »

« Si je fais ça, tu serais capable de m'arracher la tête. » Dit Ron en faisant sonner ça comme une plaisanterie bien qu'il soit sérieux.

« Cela ne t'avait jamais arrêté avant, » Répondit-elle.

« Umm… c'est vrai, » Confessa t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Je suppose que maintenant est le bon moment, alors ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Hermione, s'écartant de lui sous le choc pour le regarder. « Tu n'es pas sérieux là ? »

« Euh…si. » Répondit timidement Ron. « Rappelle toi juste que tu es celle qui m'a dit de le faire. »

« Ok, » Dit Hermione, elle prit une grande inspiration et essaya de se préparer mentalement pour ce qu'il allait dire. « Donne moi juste une minute, » Continua t-elle en fermant les yeux. « je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que cela soit si tôt. _Je ne vais pas m'énerver, je ne vais pas m'énerver._ Chanta t-elle dans sa tête. _Peut importe ce que c'est, c'est important pour lui, alors juste, ne sois pas fâchée. _« Ok, » Dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour rencontrer son regard. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« C'est …euh…Dobby. »

« Dobby ? » Demanda t-elle interloquée. Elle n'était pas sure de à quoi elle s'attendait, mais certainement pas à ça. « Qu'est qu'il a ? »

« Et bien…euh… je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire ça. » Dit Ron.

« Crache le morceau. » Dit Hermione. « Qu'est qu'il a ? »

« C'est lui qui prend tous les vêtements que tu caches dans la salle commune. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il est le seul elfe de maison qui accepte de nettoyer la tour Griffondor. « Dit activement Ron. « Le reste d'entre eux sont trop effrayés que tu les forces à prendre des vêtements. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais finalement la ferma rapidement et mordilla sa lèvre.

Ron l'observa avec prudence pendant un moment et décida d'en terminer.

« J'allais laisser Harry te le dire, mais…euh, je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse un jour. Ce n'est pas que Dobby se plaigne ou quoique ce soit d'autre, je veux dire, il aime vraiment les chapeaux et tout. Mais… il est un peu bête, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Ron. « C'est juste que… tu ne les aides pas vraiment et puis euh… c'est beaucoup de travail pour Dobby. Nettoyer la tour entière par lui-même. En plus, c'est beaucoup de travail pour toi, j'ai raison, nan ? Pense juste à toutes les autres choses que tu pourrais faire avec tout ce temps. Tu ne vas rien dire ? » Demanda Ron, ne pouvant supporter son silence plus longtemps. « Où tu vas juste me laisser à m'embrouiller ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas. Dis ce que tu veux. »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu as attendu jusqu'à maintenant pour me le dire ? » Demanda Hermione en fixant le sol.

« Euh…bien, » Bégaya Ron. « Je suppose que j'ai présumé que Harry allait te le dire, seulement il ne l'a pas fait. Et …euh, je ne voulais pas vraiment commencer une autre dispute. Et je…suppose que j'ai en quelques sortes pensé que tu ne me croirais pas, seulement parce que je ne supporte pas la S.A.L.E. etc…Mais ce n'est pas ça. Vraiment. » Lui assura t-il. « Est-ce que tu es furieuse contre moi, maintenant.» demanda t-il circonspect.

« Non, » Soupira Hermione. « Enfin pas vraiment. Juste un peu désappointée, peut être. Mais pas avec toi. » Clarifia t-elle quand elle le vit pâlir. « Avec cette situation, il a vraiment du nettoyer toute la tour par lui-même ? » Demanda t-elle.

« Ouai, » Répondit-il en acquiescant inconsciemment de la tête. « Mais, il s'en fiche. Je veux dire, tu sais comment est Dobby. Il frissonne rien qu'à l'idée de nettoyer derrière Harry. »

« Ron ! »

« Quoi, je suis sérieux. »

« Je le sais, ce n'est pas le problème. Je ne voulais pas que cela signifie plus de travail pour lui. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me faire pardonner. »

« Tu peux l'inviter à rejoindre la S.A.L.E., » suggéra Ron en plaisantant.

« Tu sais, » Répondit Hermione. « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Pense juste au témoignage personnel qu'il pourrait apporter. Je parie que les gens ne savant pas comment le traite les Malfoy… »

« Hermione, » Dit sèchement Ron. « Ne vas pas te mettre Lucius Malfoy à dos. » Dit-il gravement. « Je suis sérieux. Je ne veux pas que tu t'attires des problèmes avec lui. Il est dangereux. Malfoy est un Mangemort et nous savons tout les deux qu'il ne va pas rester coincé à Azkaban pour très longtemps. Je ne veux pas que tu lui donnes une autre excuse pour qu'il en ait après toi. Promets moi que tu ne vas commencer à répandre des histoires sur lui. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda t-elle avec surprise. « Il ne va pas… »

« Promets-moi, Hermione. »Exigea t-il en la fixant avec détermination. Il n'allait pas plier sur ça et elle le savait.

« Mais… il ne va s'en prendre à moi parce que j'aurais dit quelque chose sur lui. » Protesta t-elle. « Il s'en prendra à moi parce que je suis d'origine moldue. »

« Tu penses que je ne le sais pas ? » Demanda Ron en raffermissant son étreinte. « Ne lui donne pas d'autres excuses supplémentaires. Maintenant promets-moi que tu ne vas pas répandre des histoires à propos de lui. »

« Très bien, » Soupira Hermione. « Je promets. »

« Tu promets quoi ? » Demanda Ron pour la forcer à dire les mots à voix haute.

« Je te promets que je ne vais pas faire exprès de provoquer Lucius Malfoy. » Répondit-elle. « T'es content ?! »

« C'es affreusement calme là dedans, » Dit Mr Weasley à Bill après avoir pointé sa baguette sur la porte de la cuisine et avoir lever le charme d'insonorisation. Sur la pièce. « Cela sonne comme s'ils s'étaient réconciliés, » Ajouta t-il avec un sourire. « Tu penses qu'on devrait frapper à la porte avant d'entrer pour plus de sécurité. »

« Où est l'amusement ? » Dit Fred en poussant la porte sans cérémonie pour l'ouvrir avant de faire son entrée dans la cuisine.

Mr Weasley regarda son fils aîné, qui haussa les épaules puis disparut avec un bruyant 'pop'. Assumant que l'intrusion de Fred dans la cuisine pouvait mener toute tentative de réconciliation pour Ron et Hermione à des cris, Mr Weasley décida qu'il était probablement plus sur de rentrer dans la cuisine immédiatement.

Quand il eu poussé la porte et fut entrée dans la pièce ? Mr Weasley remarqua que Fred était déjà devant la cheminée en train de regardé quelque peu déçu Ron et Hermione qui se tenait devant la table.

« …Désolé d'interrompre. » Dit Mr Weasley en s'approchant du trio. « Mais on ne peut plus vraiment attendre. J'espère que tout les deux avez eu la chance d'arranger les choses. « Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron.

« Euh…Oui, » Répondit Ron, en baissant son regard vers le sol. « C'est ok. »

« Alors cela rendra les choses plus simples, » dit Mr Weasley en regardant Hermione.

« Rendre quoi plus simple ? » Demanda Ron, ses yeux revenant immédiatement se reposer sur son père. Il n'aimait pas vraiment comment tout ça sonnait.

« Et bien tu vois… » Dit Mr Weasley. « Nous pensons que le Ministère surveille la maison, alors nous avons décidé que se serait probablement mieux, en raison des circonstances, si nous passions l'été autre part. Malheureusement, il y a de bonnes suspicions sur le fait que le réseau de cheminée soit surveillé. Alors tu vas cheminer d'abord vers un endroit moins suspect. Fred va utiliser la cheminée pour aller au magasin.» Mr Weasley informa Hermione. « Et tu vas le suivre. Ils ne s'attendront pas à ce que tu te montres là bas aussitôt.Pas après ce qui s'est passé hier. Et à moins qu'il surveille le réseau de cheminée très minutieusement, ils vont juste penser que c'est George qui chemine au travail après Fred. »

Hermione regarda Ron avec appréhension. Elle voulait clairement ne pas retourner au Chemin de Traverse.

« Je vais y aller en premier. » Dit Ron en prenant sa main et la pressant dans la sienne pour la rassurer. « Tout va bien se passer. »

« Non Ron, tu restes ici. »

« Quoi ? » Cria t-il outrageusement. « Je ne la laisse pas y retourner toute seule. »

« Bill l'attend déjà devant le magasin. » Dit Mr Weasley, en se tournant vers Fred. «Fait le entrer pendant que tu attends l'arrivée de Hermione. » Lui instruisit-il. « George transplanera aussitôt qu'il aura fini les valises. »

« Ok, » Répondit Fred, en attrapant une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le pot situé au dessus du manteau de la cheminée. « _Weasley Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. _» Dit-il en lançant la poignée de poudre dans le foyer et de disparaître dans une boule de flammes vertes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » Dit Mr Weasley en plaçant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Hermione, et l'attirant vers la cheminée. « Quelqu'un de l'ordre t'attend et Bill est au Chaudron Baveur. Ils vont t'amener à Molly. Le reste d'entre nous vous rejoindra le plus vite possible. »

« Attend une minute, » Protesta Ron. «Pourquoi je dois rester ici ? George ou Ginny ne peux pas emballer mes affaires à ma place. »

« Je suis désolé fiston, » Dit Mr Weasley. « Mais Ginny et toi ne pouvez utiliser le réseau de cheminée maintenant. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Ron. « Fred vient juste de l'utiliser. »

« Oui, » Concéda son père. « Il l'a utilisé pour aller au travail et 'George' va l'utiliser juste après lui. Si tu vas avec eux, cela pourrait paraître suspect et ça attirera l'attention du Ministère. »

« C'est vrai Ron, » Dit Hermione en tentant de lui donner un sourire encourageant. « Ça va aller. Bill sera avec moi. »

« Ron la regarda dans les yeux quelques instants puis détourna son regard. « Très bien. » Dit-il offensé. Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine pour monter qu'il n'était pas content de la situation.

« Voilà, tu auras besoin de ça. » Dit Mr Weasley en tendant une petite pile de papier qui se trouvait sur comptoir de la cuisine pour le tendre à Hermione. « Molly les a sorti de tes poches tout à l'heure. » Ajouta t-il quand elle pris l'argent dans ses mains. « Vous allez devoir traverser le Londres moldu, cela pourra vous être utile. »

« Ok, » Fit Hermione, en faisant quelque pas en direction de la cheminée. « On se voit bientôt, » Dit-elle à Ron avant de saisir une poignée de poudre de Cheminette. Elle voulait dire plus mais son père était toujours là ; et elle figura qu'ils avaient déjà perdu assez de temps.

« Oui, c'est ça, » Répondit Ron, de toutes évidences, lui aussi voulait dire plus, mais il était gêné par la présence de son père. Il n'avait pas le choix, mais essaya de dire ce qu'il pensait avec les yeux. Hermione sembla capable de lire ce qu'il ressentait, parce qu'elle lui lança un petit sourire avant que les flammes ne l'entourent et qu'elle ne disparaisse de la cuisine.

Bon à bientôt, n'oubliez pas la tit review qui va toujours droit au cœur et je promets de faire mon possible.

(Dans le prochain chapitre on a quelques nouvelles de Harry)


	18. Chapitre 18: Vers Grimmauld Place

**Donc d'abord JOYEUX NOEL (ok c'était la semaine dernière mais bon c l'intention qui compte) et BONNE ANNEE.**

Je suis désolé pour le retard mais j'ai été tres occupé. Merci de votre patience. Je vais essayer de faire vite car j'ai des partiels dès jeudi prochain.

Je conseille aussi a tout le monde d'amélioré son anglais d'ici le 16 juillet

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Heaven68** : oui je suis désolé mais j'au eu beaucoup à faire, je prendrais le temps mais je la finirais maintenant je ne peux vraiment pas dire quand vu que meme en anglais elle n'est pas terminée. Merci de tes encouragements.

**Castel : **Coucou Castel, je suis contente que tu es aimée, je suis dégoutée PWO est dead en ce moment. A

**Lolaboop** : tu me fais rougir. Bah il veux pas qu'on lui prenne une nouvelle fois sa Mione.

**QP-H :**je sais j'adore aussi cette histoire et voila la suite (encore désolé pour le délai)

**Luna** : clair VIVE RON ET HERMIONE et voila la suite, merci pour tes gentils compliments j'en ferai part à l'auteur.

**Nerwen** : Merci beaucoup, je fais de mon mieux pour rendre hommage à la fic et à son auteur ,je suis contente que de nombreuses personnes apprecies mon travail et mes efforts. Je trouve aussi qu les personnage on gardé leur personnalité intacte.

**Pascale1980** : Toi tu l'attends ce chapitre depuis longtemps en plus tu sas ki est finit depuis hier alors il est en ton honneur. label revieweuse fidèle Oui j'adore leur petites interactions.

**Elea013** : label revieweuse fidèle Merci

**Axoo** : la reponse est dans le chapitre lol, merci pour tes compliments, et c'est vrai que maitenant je lis tres facilement une fic en anglais (bonne préparation pour le prochain tome)

**Benelie** : merci, oui je les adore ils sont tout touchant et mignons

**Selphie451** : merci

**Menssa :** label revieweuse fidèle Ouin j'ai pas eu mon Ron(sexy et passionné) sous mon sapin non plus mais Redblaze m'a envoyé en exclu pour mon anniv le nouveau chapitre de More Than Memories !!!

**Rupertforever** : merci mais c pas moi qui ecrit moi je fait que traduire. A

**Billy** : bah j'espere que tu vas t'en remettre car le chapitre les sépare encore un peu. Bisous désolé pour dimanche ma mere avait decidé de prolongé son week end soit disant a cause de la neige sur la route, ça m'a manqué nos petites conversations.

**Riri **: label revieweuse fidèle t'inquite c pas un tite dispute qui va nous les séparé nos petits amoureux.

**Virg05** : label revieweuse fidèle Voila la suite merci

**JS/RH. Spirit** : oui ils sont troop mignon

Allez tout lire 'Changements' et 'Romance, guerre et mystères' de Billy et Menssa

* * *

Chapitre 18

« On y est presque, » Dit Bill par-dessus son épaule au moment où ils tournèrent au coin de la rue et menaient Hermione dans une grande avenue bordée de maisons miteuses. Leur rapide promenade avait été considérablement rallongée. Hermione courbait son corps qui commençait à protester, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle se plaigne. Tout cela était sa faute après tout. Elle était celle qui avait suivit le moldu hors du train même si ce n'était pas le bon arrêt. Elle était celle qui avait mené Tonks et Bill à l'extérieur de la station de métro, vers la rue en lui courant après. Elle était celle qui avait vidé ses poches et offert de donner au moldu tout l'argent qu'elle avait, s'il lui permettait de lui emprunté son portable pour cinq minutes. C'était sa faute, si elle n'avait pas pensé à garder quelques pièces pour qu'ils puissent reprendre le train et continuer leur voyage jusqu'à King Cross. Ce qui aurait du être une marche de 20 minutes peu fatigante, c'était transformé en une très pénible course de plus d'une heure et demie à travers Londres. Elle était la seule à blâmer, mais parler à Harry même seulement pour quelques minutes en avait valu le coup.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda la voix Nymphadora Tonks, derrière elle.

« Dix minutes de plus que la dernière fois que tu l'as demandé. » Répondit Bill, en ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder sa montre cette fois.

« Maugrey est probablement en train d'envoyer tous les membres à notre recherche. » Grommela Tonks tandis qu'ils continuaient à descendre l'avenue aux vieilles maisons délabrées.

« Nous ne sommes pas si en retard que ça, » Rétorqua Bill avec une voix qui se voulait confiante. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas encore envoyé des expéditions à leur recherche, mais sa mère était pour sûr en train de les attendre, et elle ne devait pas être très heureuse du délai.

« C'est de ma faute, » Admit Hermione, sachant bien ce qui les attendaient une fois arrivés à destination. « J'endosserai le blâme. »

« Maman est en quelque sorte sourde et aveugle quand l'une des filles est concernée. » L'informa t-il. « Peut importe ce que tu lui diras, ce sera de ma faute. »

Hermione renifla. Elle ne pu s'en empêcher. Il sonnait exactement comme Ron. Elle se sourit à elle-même quand elle se remémora le jour où il s'était lamenté à Harry et à elle au sujet de combien sa mère le rendrait responsable du départ anticipé de l'école, de Fred et George. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu les en dissuader. Pas plus que Bill n'aurait pu l'empêcher de sauter du train. Elle n'avait pas prévu de le faire et même si cela avait été le cas, elle ne lui aurait sûrement pas donné un avertissement. Quand le moldu en costume d'affaire était passé devant elle et était sorti du train, son téléphone portable collé à l'oreille, elle avait agit sur le coup d'une impulsion. Elle s'était levé de son siège et avait couru vers la porte avant que Bill n'ait pu sortir sa baguette.

En y repensant maintenant, Hermione réalisa à quel point cela avait été stupide.

Ces portes ne restent pas ouvertes très longtemps. _Bill et Tonks auraient pu resté coincer dans le wagon. Bien sur si cela était arrivé, l'un d'entre eux aurait fait sauté la porte pour pouvoir sortir. Quel bazar cela aurait fait ! Et même là ils auraient pu la perdre dans la foule. A quoi est ce que je pensais ? _Se demanda t-elle, tandis qu'elle essayait de garder le même rythme de marche que Bill, qui avançait devant, ne portant aucune attention au type de quartier qu'ils étaient en train de traverser.

Pas que Hermione n'y faisait plus attention. Elle était trop prise dans ses propres réflexions pour se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. Pas que cela n'ait réellement eut de l'importance. Chaque maison qu'ils passaient était toujours plus délabrée que la précédente. Après un long temps de peinture craquelée, de fenêtres brisées, de jardins abandonnés, les graffitis furent nouvellement appréciables. Les lettres fraîchement gribouillées qui couvraient les murs en briques, attirèrent son attention pendant un moment, mais mes mots étaient pour la plupart intelligibles et ils perdrent rapidement tout intérêt.

_Je ne vais jamais m'en remettre_, se dit misérablement Hermione en repensant en quoi elle avait été forcée de sortir du chemin de Traverse. Et elle avait bien été forcée, il n'y avait aucun doute. _Fred va le dire à Ron et... même pire à Ginny. Oh! Ca va entre horrible. Je n'aurais vraiment pas du la taquiner à propos de Harry._

_Elle avait été réticente à quitter la relative sécurité que lui apportait la boutique des jumeaux une fois qu'elle y fut arrivée. Elle ne voulait pas faire face à la foule qui grouillait dehors, faisant leurs achats. Quelqu'un la reconnaîtrait au moment même où elle ferait son entrée en publique. L'attaque avait été placardée en première page du journal, après tout._

_La gazette du sorcier l'avait sacralisée « Celle qui s'était échappée » dans l'édition du matin. Pas qu'elle l'avait lu. Elle était toujours lovée dans le lit de Ron quand l'édition matinale de la Gazette était arrivée. Mrs Weasley avait payé l'hibou-livreur elle même, jeté un coup d'oeil aux gros titres, et avait balancé le journal dans la poubelle où était sa place. Bien sur Ginny l'en sorti aussitôt que Mrs Weasley eut le dos tourné. Elle s'était arrangée pour lire près de la moitié de l'article qui se trouvait en première page avant que Mrs Weasley ne découvre ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait promptement arraché le journal des mains de sa fille et l'avait détruit magiquement. Mais le mal était déjà fait. Et au moment où ses deux parents furent en dehors de la maison, Ginny se précipita d'aller dire ce qu'elle avait lu à Hermione._

_L'article en lui même bien que long semblait pauvre en nouveau fait. N'ayant pas d'exclusivité à couvrir, ils avaient utilisé le vieux matériel de Rita Skeeter et avait raconté encore une fois « son ancien engagement romantique » avec « le garçon qui avait survécu » avait été la cause de l'incident sur le chemin de Traverse. Viktor Krum avait été désigné comme « le méchant ». Ginny et Hermione en était venue à la conclusion que Fudge avait concocté sa version dans laquelle Viktor était un amoureux éconduit qui avait essayé de se mettre entre Harry Potter et sa petite amie alors que tout deux participaient au tournoi des trois sorciers. Ayant été incapable de détruire les liens qui unissaient le couple, Krum aurait rejoint les rangs des ennemies de Harry et avait avec leur aide monté sa vengeance. Mais le plan avait eu une avarie. En premier lieu quand Krum fut capturé et en second lieu quand Hermione avait réussit à échapper aux cohortes de Mangemorts._

_Pour en avoir discuter avec Ginny avant sa sieste, Hermione ne fut pas réellement surpris de la réaction du ministre quand elle insista sur le fait que Krum devait être relâché. Pas qu'il ait réellement eut le choix. S'il ne s'était pas rétractée, Hermione aurait commencé à donner des interviews et elle aurait dit à tout le monde qui était vraiment derrière tout ça. Bien que Fudge ne pouvait pas continuer à nier le retour de Voldemort, il restait néanmoins déterminé à le rappeler le moins souvent possible. _

_Hermione commençait à se demander sur qui Fudge allait placer cette fois le blâme, quand Fred la sortie de ses pensées en lui tendant un chapeau pointu fait d'une sorte d'horrible tissu rose. Au début, Hermione fut perplexe. Elle fixait silencieusement les hideux rubans d'un vert citron et les prétentieuses plumes jaunes. Puis elle resta la bouche bée de horreur quand elle réalisa à quoi cela allait servir, avant de commencer à protester._

_Fred rit de sa détresse, alors elle essaya de s'en remettre à Bill. Elle l'informa qu'elle préférait plutôt faire face à une horde de Mangemorts que d'aller se balader dans la rue avec ce chapeau. Plutôt que de l'écouter, il prit cette immonde chose dans la main de son frère et lui enfonça sur la tête._

Bill tourna à un autre coin de rue et Hermione continua de le suivre bien que son esprit soit toujours ailleurs. Elle pouvait sentir Tonks qui marchait juste derrière elle et elle savait que la jeune auror était alerte au moindre signe de danger, la laissant ainsi libre de comptenpler ce qui l'entourait. Heureusement que ses compagnons n'étaient pas capable de voir ni son visage, ni les rougissements qui envahissaient ses joues au moment où elle se remémora ce qui arriva ensuite.

_Elle enleva le chapeau qu'elle avait sur la tête si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de disparaître. Se sentant comme une idiote, Hermione s'en retourna à Bill et essaya de faire appelle à sa raison pour qu'il ne l'oblige pas à le porter. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas exactement en quoi, Fred l'avait déguisée. Et en quelque sorte, cela était encore plus humiliant que de porter un chapeau sans fond_.

_Qu'est que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, _se demanda t-elle quand elle repensa à comment la conversation avait tourné.

_Quand elle se fut rendue compte que s'était en réalité un chapeau sans tête qui ne pourrait que attirer encore plus l'attention sur elle, elle fut convaincue qu'elle allait l'emporter. Personne ne pourrait argumenter avec un raisonnement logique? Bill vacilla quelques instants et paru changer d'avis... puis Fred reprit le contrôle de la situation. Avant que Hermione ne le comprenne, Fred attrapa le maximum de chapeau sans tête qu'il pouvait tenir dans ses bras et couru vers la porte._

_« Donne moi juste dix minutes et cet endroit grouillera d'enfants sans tête, » Cria t-il par dessus son épaule avant de disparaître. _

_Pour sa complète horreur, il revint cinq minutes plus tard et les informa qu'il avait donné un chapeau à toute personne de promouvoir le magasin pour la demi heure suivante. Il y a maintenant au moins cinq ou six personnes sans tête se baladant à travers le chemin de Traverse avec pour mission d'envoyer les gens _

_à 'Weasley Farces pour sorciers facétieux'._

_Pour rendre tout cela encore pire, Fred avait pris chez madame Guipure, une cape qui lui permettrait de cacher ses vêtements moldus jusqu'au Chaudron baveur. Il ne lui restait plus d'argument logique. ' C'est tellement humiliant' ne fonctionnerait pas plus que ' parce que je ne veux pas' et elle le savait. Au final, elle n'avait plus d'autres choix que de mettre cet horrible chose sur sa tête et de suivre Bill jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur._

_Elle avait été capable d'enlever ce fichu truc de sa tête assez vite une fois entré dans le bar, mais au moment où elle l'eut fait, elle aurait préféré s'être abstenue. Le silence envahit la pièce presque instantanément. Soudainement tous les yeux étaient tournés vers elle. Les adultes avaient au moins le bon goût de la fixer silencieusement. C'était les enfants qui se tenaient devant la cheminée et qui allaient rentrer chez eux avec leur mère par le réseau de cheminée qui attirèrent son attention. L'une des petites filles la pointait du doigt, se pencha et commença à chuchoter furieusement avec sa soeur. Comme si leurs chuchotements avaient brisé un silencio qui aurait été lancé sur la pièce, les gens commencèrent à se tourner vers leurs voisins et à discuter à voix basses._

_Tonks détourna presque tous les regards sur elle quand elle sursauta d'une table qui se trouvait dans un coin du bar et se rapprocha d'eux. Dans sa hâte, elle s'était pris les pieds dans une chaise et était tombée sur un homme assis au bar. La collision lui évita de tomber à terre, mais elle s'arrangea pour accrocher son verre et en renverser le contenu sur ses genoux. Avec un juron audible par tous, l'homme se leva brusquement et le verre tomba au sol où il se brisa. Sans réfléchir, Tonks saisit une serviette sur le bar et commença à essuyer la robe de l'homme en tentant de s'excuser._

_Hermione et Bill la fixaient comme tout le monde dans la pièce. C'était là, à la fois, une des scènes que l'on ne veut pas regarder mais en même temps dont on ne peut détourner les yeux._

_« TONKS! » Hurla Bill, quand il retrouva enfin sa voix._

_« Quoi? » Demanda t-elle en tournant la tête vers le visage surpris de Bill._

_Bill ne lui répondit pas. Il la regardait juste avec incrédulité. Tonks lui lança un drôle de regard, puis suivit celui de Bill dirigeait sur sa main._

_« OH MERLIN! » Hurla t-elle quand elle réalisa où exactement elle essuyait l'homme. Son visage prit instantanément une brillante teinte rouge qui contrastait violement avec ses cheveux d'un bleu pétant. « Je suis tellement désolée, » Gémit-elle. « Je ne voulais pas...OH! » Coupa t-elle brutalement quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait toujours son chiffon appuyé contre son entre jambe. « Désolée, » Chuchota t-elle une nouvelle fois tandis qu'elle éloignait sa main, laissant le chiffon tomber sur le sol et qu'elle cherchait sa baguette. _

_« Non! » Protesta l'homme quand elle pointa l'endroit mouiller sur sa robe. « Je vais le faire, » Ajouta t-il, en recouvrant l'endroit avec ses deux mains._

_Tonks le regarda simplement pendant un moment puis abaissa sa baguette. « Laissez moi au moins vous offrir un autre verre, » Cria t-elle après l'homme tandis qu'il s'enfuyait en courant en direction du couloir sombre qui menait aux toilettes._

« Là, » Dit Bill en pointant juste devant eux en direction du vieux square recouvert d'une herbe jaunit se trouvant juste en face de Grimmauld Place.

« Je pensais que c'était supposé être incartable, » Dit Hermione en le suivant dans la rue et le regardant s'engager sur les marches en pierre recouvertes de mousses qui menait à la porte noire.

« ça l'est, » Répondit-il, en jetant un coup d'oeil aux deux serpents en argent entre croisés devant lui. Hermione pensa pendant un moment qu'il allait saisir le loquet et frapper à la porte. « J'ai passé des années à explorer les tombeaux égyptiens, » Continua Bill en sortant sa baguette de sa poche intérieur. « Tu ne pensais pas vraiment que je pouvais me perdre à travers les rues de Londres, hein? C'est un jeu d'enfant en comparaison des autres endroits que je devais trouver là-bas. »

« Ils m'ont demandé...pour ça, » Dit Hermione faiblement. « Où était le quartier général, » Clarifia t-elle quand Tonks lui lança un regard.

« Tu n'avais pas à leur mentir, » Lui répondit la jeune auror, rendant évident que quelqu'un avait déjà partagé les détails avec elle. « Même si tu leur avais dit exactement où il se trouvait, ils n'auraient pas été capable de se le souvenir. Tu aurais aussi bien pu leur parler de Gobbledegook (ndlt : désolée j'ai pas trouvé s'il y avait une traduction par Ménard), pour tout le bien que cela aurait pu leur faire. »

« Alors pourquoi a t-elle demandé? » Insista Hermione.

« Pour tester ta loyauté, » Répondit Bill tandis qu'il tapait à la porte à l'aide de sa baguette. « Pour voir de quoi tu étais faite, » Ajouta t-il, en s'écartant de la porte au moment où il entendit un déclic métallique qui résonnait de l'autre coté.

« Où est ce que vous étiez? » Siffla Mrs Weasley tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte en grand, les prenant tous trois par surprise.

Elle était apparut tellement rapidement que Hermione soupçonna qu'elle se tenait en fait là de l'autre coté à les attendre. Plutôt que de s'attarder pour leur réponse, Mrs Weasley entraîna le trio à l'intérieur et ferma rapidement la porte derrière eux.

« Et bien? » Exigea t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, fixant son fils aîné. « Vous auriez du être là il y a plus d'une heure » Ajouta t-elle, plus fort qu'elle aurait du. « Qu'est qui c'est passé? »

Sans prévenir, la plus grande partie des rideaux violets qui couvrait le portrait de Mrs Black s'ouvrirent, révélant la vielle harpie enragée. « VERMINES ! » Hurla t-elle en brandissant ses poings vers Bill. « SALETES! HORS DE MA MAISON! »

« AVEZ VOUS UNE IDEE DE COMBIEN INQUIETE J'ETAIS? » Hurla Mrs Weasley, non pas de colère, mais seulement dans une tentative de couvrir les cris de Mrs Black.

« TRAITES A VOTRE SANG! SALES BATARDS ! » Jouta l'image de Mrs Black quand elle remarqua la présence de Tonks.

« Bonne après midi à toi aussi, tata, » Répondit Tonks en avançant pour tenter de refermer l'un des cotés des rideaux.

Les yeux de Mrs Black s'exorbitèrent à la manière d'une personne qui était obligée de parler à quelqu'un qu'elle considérait comme son inférieur et d'un mouvement brusque elle tendit les bras avec ses mains semblables à des serres asserrées qu'elle essayait d'enrouler autour du cou de Tonks. « TOIIII!! » Hurla t-elle en se figeant. Sa peau jaunâtre devenant livide alors qu'elle fixait Hermione. « SANG DE BOURDE! COMMENT OSES TU SOUILLER LA DEMEURE DE MES AIEUX DE TON SANG INFECT ?!! »

« TU DOIS ETRE AFFAMEE! » Cria Mrs Weasley à Hermione, dos au portrait, l'ignorant promptement. « POURQUOI NE DESCENDRAIS TU PAS A LA CUISINE, MA CHERIE? J'Y AI LAISSE UN DEJEUNER POUR TOI. »

« COMMENT OSEZ VOUS SOUILLER CE SOL DE VOTRE SANG IMPUR?! »

« FICHE NOUS LA PAIX, VIEILLE CHAUVE SOURIS!! » Cria Bill en poussant Tonks de son passage et allant tirer les deux cotés des rideaux, les fermant directement devant le visage de la vieille harpie essayant de sortir du portrait. « Ce n'est plus ta maison, » Déclara t-il un sourire en coin. « Sirius l'a laissée à ... »

« BILL!» la coupa Mrs Weasley. « Arrête de la narguer et ferme juste les rideaux, » Ajouta t-elle d'un ton de voix normal.

Au prix de grands efforts, Bill et Tonks réussirent à refermer les rideaux sur le portrait.

« Calme toi, maman, » Dit Bill avant que l'inquisitoire ne reprenne. « Rien n'est arrivé, » Ajouta t-il tandis qu'ils se rendaient dans la cuisine. « Nous avons juste eu un petit problème avec le métro qu'utilise les moldus. »

« Quelle sorte de problème? » Demanda Mrs Weasley suspicieusement.

« C'était de ma faute, » Répondit Tonks. « J'ai juste voulu essayé ces escaliers qui bougent et ... »

«En fait, c'était de ma faute, Mrs Weasley, » Intervint Hermione, coupant Tonks. « J'ai sauté hors du train au mauvais arrêt. »

Mrs Weasley s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier, et fixa son fils qui se trouvait en bas dans la cuisine avec un regard accusateur. « C'est comme ça que tu protéges ta.... Hermione? » Demande Mrs Weasley. « Seul Merlin sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. »

« Il ne savait pas que j'allais faire ça, » Dit Hermione pour la défense de Bill.

« Je ne savais pas que j'allais le faire non plus, » Ajouta t-elle sincèrement. « Je sais que c'était stupide, mais je ne pensais pas clairement. Quand j'ai vu ce moldu parler dans son téléphone, j'ai juste réagi. Je devais le rattraper.

Je devais utiliser son téléphone. Je devais parler à Harry. Je voulais qu'il sache que j'allais bien. Je savais que s'il pouvait juste entendre ma voix... »

« Tu as parlé à Harry? » Dit Mrs Weasley, oubliant instantanément sa colère.

« J'étais inquiète pour lui, » Déclara Hermione. « Il est seul, avec personne à qui parler et avec rien d'autre à imaginer sauf le pire. »

Si Bill ne l'avait pas connue aussi bien, il aurait juré que Hermione avait interverti sa mère avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il y a une seconde, elle était inquiète pour elle et en colère après lui, et maintenant… elle était entièrement concentrée sur Harry. Elles s'inquiétaient pour lui…ensemble. S'il n'avait pas vu Hermione courir après le moldu. S'il n'avait pas entendu sa conversation avec Harry, il aurait été tenté de douter de sa sincérité.

« Je savais que si je lui pouvais lui parler ne serait ce qu'une minute… lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas sa faute… » Continua Hermione.

« Bien sur que tu es inquiète pour lui, » Lui répondit Mrs Weasley, en passant son bras autour des épaules de Hermione, et l'accompagnant vers la cuisine.

« Qu'est ce qui vient juste de ce passer là ? » Murmura Tonks à Bill, tandis qu'ils restaient tout deux en haut de l'escalier, bouche bée face à la porte nouvellement fermé.

« J'aimerais bien le savoir, » Répondit t-il avec un ricanement.

« Tu ne penses pas tout de même qu'elle avait planifié tout ça, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Tonks.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, » Admit Bill. « Mais je n'aurais pas du tout été surpris si elle l'avait fait. Si elle avait… »

« Tu lui en dois une, » Ria Tonks.

« Ouais, » Lui accorda t-il, riant avec elle. _Soyons heureux qu'elle soit de notre coté._

« Est-ce que des membres de l'Ordre le 'surveillent' toujours ? » Demanda Hermione à Mrs Weasley tandis qu'elle la poussait dans la cuisine.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, » Lui répondit-elle tandis que Hermione se dirigeait vers la table. « Harry comprends pourquoi il a besoin d'être là où il est maintenant. Cela ne se passera pas comme l'année dernière. »

« Est-ce qu'il sait qu'ils sont là cette fois ? Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux lui parle ? » Questionna Hermione alors que Mrs Weasley prenait un plateau de Sandwich du plan de travail qu'elle déposa sur la table.

« Tu as besoin de manger, » L'informa Mrs Weasley.

« Il ne… réagit pas très bien à tout ça, » Admit Hermione, ignorant la nourriture posée sur la table. « Il a besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, » Continua t-elle, se sentant quelque peu coupable de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle avait promit à Ron qu'elle essayerait de ne pas materner Harry, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, encore. «Ou quelqu'un pourrait juste passer un peu de temps avec lui pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul. Peut être que le Professeur Lupin pourrait lui rendre visite de temps à autre, » Suggéra t-elle. « Ils ont sûrement besoin de l'aide de l'un de l'autre. Je ne sais pas… peut être que Ron a raison, » Grommela t-elle plus pour elle que Mrs Weasley.

« Et qu'est ce que pense Ron ? » Demanda Mrs Weasley.

« Que Harry à besoin d'espace. Qu'il parlera de tout ça quand il sera prêt. Mais si personne n'est là pour qu'il puisse en parler quand il SERA prêt ? Ce n'est pas sain pour lui, de tout garder à l'intérieur et de laisser tout ça suppurer. »

« Nan, ça l'est pas, » Accorda Mrs Weasley.

« Je ne suggère pas que nous le forcions à parler. Ron a raison. Il s'ouvrira quand il sera prêt. Mais il ne devrait pas non plus être assigné à la solitude pour tout l'été. Il a besoin de savoir qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour lui quand il en aura besoin, même si tout ce qu'il fait est de rester à coté de lui et lui tenir compagnie. »

« Je vais en parler à… OH PAR TOUT LES SAINTS ! » Erupta Mrs Weasley quand un nuage de suie s'échappa de la cheminée. « CE HIBOU EST UN DANGER PUBLIC !!! » Hurla t-elle quand Coquecidrue émergea de la poussière qui s'était répandu dans l'air, gazouillant joyeusement et tournant autour d'elles. Il n'était plus du tout brun et était couvert d'un épaisse crasse noir, Hermione aurait très bien pu le prendre pour une chauve souris si elle n'avait pas aperçu ses grands yeux jaunes et la lettre qui pendillait à l'une des ses pattes.

« COQ ? » Dit Hermione avec surprise, alors que le petit hibou la repéra et vint se poser sur son épaule. « Tu aurais pu rester bloquer dedans, tu sais ? » Lui reprocha t-elle en tendant la main pour saisir la lettre. « Et qu'est ce qui se serait passer si il y avait eu un feu ? »

« Ta lettre est sur le comptoir, » Déclara Mrs Weasley en tentant d'attraper le petit hibou poser sur l'épaule de Hermione. Coq la vit venir et s'envola pour se mettre hors de porter avant que sa main ne s'abatte sur lui. « Celle là est pour Harry, » Expliqua t-elle tandis qu'elle suivait du regard l'hibou qui parcourait en long et en large la pièce avec excitation. « Mais il ne lui a pas remit, je l'ai mit trois fois dehors, » Continua t-elle, totalement exaspéré. « Mais à chaque fois, il revient. »

Hermione écoutait qu'à moitié tandis qu'elle ouvrait avec précipitation la lettre de Ron et fixait les quelques phrases écrites à la hâte.

**Hermione-**

**C'est une maison de fou ici. La malle de Fred vient juste d'exploser. Papa et Georges sont occupés à mettre tout en ordre, donc je me suis esquivé tandis qu'ils ne me regardaient pas. Papa dit que nous ne serons pas ici avant demain. Maman et Bill vont rester avec toi cependant. Je t'ai envoyé Coq en avance pour que tu puisses écrire à Harry. Cet emplumé a intérêt d'être là quand tu seras arrivée. J'ai ajouté une lettre de ma part pour Harry, mais je lui ai spécifiquement fait comprendre de NE PAS lui délivrer TANT qu'il n'aurait pas la tienne.**

**A demain**

**Ron**

**PS**

**Reste à l'écart de Kreacher. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut faire maintenant que Sirius n'est plus là. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, je veux que tu dormes dans ma chambre. Il pourrait très bien avoir fait quelque chose dans la tienne. Je suis sérieux. Et bloque la porte quand tu es seule.**

**PPS**

**Coq est supposé revenir à toi quand il aura délivré les lettres. Tu ferais mieux de lui rappeler. Je vais avoir à faire avec ton dingue de chat à travers toute l'Angleterre. Tu n'as pas idée de combien cela été dure de le faire entrée dans sa cage. Ce petit imbécile a en fait coulé du sang cette fois.**

« Il n'y a pas de problème Mrs Weasley, » Dit Hermione en posant la lettre sur la table avant d'attraper la grande coupe sur le buffet. « Il fait juste ce que Ron lui a dit de faire, » Expliqua t-elle tandis qu'elle plongeait le bol dans l'évier et de le remplir à moitié d'eau chaude. « Viens par là Coq, » Ordonna t-elle à l'oiseau. Elle le saisit sur son épaule et posa le petit hibou sur le bord de la coupe. « Tu ferais mieux de te nettoyer tout seul, » Dit-elle sévèrement. « Tu ne peux pas débarquer chez les Dursley comme ça. Tu vas tout salir et apporter des problèmes à Harry. Tu pourras avoir un peu de mon sandwich quand tu auras finit, » Ajouta t-elle quand il sauta dans la coupe et y ébouriffa ses plumes. « Mrs Weasley, avez-vous un morceau de parchemin ? » Demanda Hermione. « J'ai promis à Harry que je lui écrirais aussitôt que je serais arrivée ici. »

**Ayons tous une pensée pour les personnes victimes du tsunami en Asie du sud est**


	19. Chapitre 19: Retrouvailles

**Réponses aux reviews**

**ronandhermioneforever**: merci moi aussi je l'adore et je me lase jamais de la relire, par contre pour le français, il faut remercié ma beta Maelle car mon niveau en français est pitoyable surtout quand on se dit que je suis quand meme en licence, elle m'a même menacé de me faire des soirée becherelle et des dictées (Honte à moi). POur ce qui est de Krum et de Hermione, j'ai appris ça dimancje soir et sa m'a choquer, car c'est vraim pas Hermione, avec Billy(de Billy et menssa) on était vraiment outré, HERMIONE N'A JAMAIS EMBRASSE KRUM!!!!! Grrrrr. Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Sweet Amy:** je suis désolé pour l'attente, mais les partiels ça n'attend pas et je me voyais mal dire à mes profs que je ne pouvais pas faire leur trucs parce que je devais publier une fanfiction. J'imagine que t'es aussi en période d'exam alors M..... Pour les sinistrés d'Asies'est un sujet qu'on a parlé d'ailleurs les Tsunamis faisaient partis d'un partiel d'hydrologie que j'ai passé (les profs ont juré avoir fait le sujet au mois de décembre.)

**Jamesie-Cass**: label revieweuse fidèle tu me fais rougir, je te remercie de tes encouragements, Harry n'arrive pas tout de suite mais on aura des nouvelles de lui rapidement...

**Larmes de pluie**:label revieweuse fidèle C'est vrai il est pas éident il m'a demandé pas mal de boulot, car moi meme je n'avais tout compris en anglais. Oui pour plus qu'un souvenir c'est vraiment bien à ce moment là puis c'est une fic vraiment bien ecrite. Bisous

**JeCyMa**: merci j'apprecie vraiment que tant de gensaime mon travail car ça m'en demande qu'en meme pas mal, mais voir tant de personne découvrir une si belle histoire m'encourage vraiment à continuer, surtout vos adorables compliments. Oui l'Asie c'ést vraiment horrible.

**Myriam**: merci c'est vraiment gentil de ta part, et j'apprecie. Moi c'est aussi en lisant des traduction que ça m'a encourager à aller lire des fic en anglais et maintenant je dois en lire plus qu'en fraançais (c surtout car il y en a vraiment bcq sur notre petitcouple)

**Riri** :label revieweuse fidèle Grr comme si toi tu savais pas ce que ça veu dire etre surcharger de travail 'miss j'ai tellement de devoir que j'ai pas le temps de lire une tite fic' Bah comme j'ai dit c'est un chapitre de transition qui met les choses à plat pour commencer une nouvelle partie de l'histoire Grimmauld place Bisous

**floOo'z**: mdr, merci et bonne année.

**billy**: tu vas etre servit pour ce chapitre c'est pratiquement que tout les deux en amoureux, bisous et travail sur notre proges à trois

**Servane**: lol, oui mais j'harcele l'auteur par mail pour qu'elle cotinue de publier, t'inquiete je continue mais la periode des examens induits toujours un ralentissement des activités, n'est ce pas? Mercipour ton mail, promis je tiendrais ma langue devant qui tu sais. PS: j'adore ta fic!!!!

**Heaven68**: Oui j'ai été un peu occupée, mais là je vais un peu me rattraper, et je continue aussi avec 'Plus qu'un souvenir' je veux juste une peu avancé sur 'Price of love'donc je vais surement traduit le chapitre 20 avant de reprendre sur l'autre fic.

**Pascale1980**: lol c'est koi c techniques de drague. Pour Harry il est con alors on lui en demande pas tro. label revieweuse fidèle bisous

**mate**: merci

**Menssa**:label revieweuse fidèle Merci oui les chapitres à Grimmauld Place déchire mais il commence à augmenter de volume heureusement que j'ai un peude temps.

**Virg05**: label revieweuse fidèle oui mdr pour Mrs Weasley, merci.

**Axoo**: oui le chapitre m'a demandée pas mal de boulot, rien que pour comprendre en anglais mais bon j'y suis arrivée au bout du compte, merci pour mon anniversaire et je vais essayé de continuer de faire la trad le mieu possible.

**Selphie** label revieweuse fidèle merci, et voila la suite

Merci pour toutes vos gentils reviews et votre patience j'ai été un peu occupée par mes partiels dernierement mais la j'ai un peu de temps donc je me rattrape.

**ALLEZ LIRE 'CHANGEMENTS' ET 'ROMANCE,GUERRE ET MYSTERES' PAR BILLY ET MENSSA**

**Chapitre 19**

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu portes toujours ces horribles bottes pour travailler, » Dit Mrs Weasley à son fils aîné, à peu près aussitôt qu'il se matérialisa dans la cuisine de Grimmauld Place et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises à cotés de Hermione. « Et cette affreuse boucle d'oreille, Nan mais vraiment Bill, tu ne pourrais pas au moins l'enlever quand tu es ici ? » Ajouta t-elle tandis qu'elle lui tenait une tasse de thé fumant. « Je pensais que… »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit avant, maman, » La coupa Bill avant qu'elle ne aille plus loin dans sa tirade. « Ils se contrefichent de ce que je porte. »

« Mais tu n'explores plus de tombes, maintenant tu as un travail de bureau. Ne devrais tu pas avoir l'air plus... »

« Respectable ? » Termina Bill. Il avait subit cette conversation tellement de fois qu'il pouvait pratiquement la réciter dans son sommeil.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à avoir l'air respectable, » Répondit sa mère rapidement.

« Et il n'y rien de mal avec mes cheveux, non plus, » Répliqua t-il sachant très bien que ce serait la prochaine critique à laquelle elle ferait référence. « Alors, laisse tomber. »

« Mais tu as l'air d'un criminel, » Protesta Mrs Weasley. « Une petite coupe ? » Demanda t-elle pleine d'espoir, en tendant sa baguette.

« NON ! »

« Numéro 11, » Marmonna Hermione pour elle-même. Cela avait été une très longue et ennuyeuse journée. Bien qu'elle fut fatiguée quand ils furent t'arrivés, elle n'avait pas été capable de beaucoup dormir durant la nuit, ce qu'il l'avait laissée de mauvaise humeur et irritable. La plus grande partie du problème venait du fait que la maison était beaucoup trop silencieuse et elle trouvait cela déconcertant. Bien sur ce n'était seulement qu'une petite partie du problème. Elle avait peur que si elle restait dans sa chambre, elle pourrait s'endormir et être finalement soumise à ce même et horrible cauchemar, Hermione pensa alors à se réfugier dans la cuisine, qui était d'habitude toujours en activité, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à écouter Mrs Weasley harceler son fils, et elle avait donc laissé son esprit vagabonder.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit ma chérie ? » Demanda Mrs Weasley tandis qu'elle déposait une assiette de scones (_ndlc : délicieux biscuits sablés anglais_) sur la table pour que Bill puisse se servir.

« C'est comme ça que tu as fait, » Dit Hermione, en se tournant vers Bill. « C'est comme ça que tu nous a mené jusqu'ici. Tu ne cherchais pas le numéro 12. Il est incartable, mais pas le numéro 11, n'est ce pas. Tout ce que tu avais à faire était de trouver la porte d'à coté. »

Bill qui avait été pris par surprise, fixa Hermione d'un air pensif pendant un instant puis répondit. « En fait, » Ria t-il, « Je cherchais le numéro 13. Je suis impressionné. Cela ne t'a pris qu'un seul jour pour le découvrir. La plupart des gens n'auraient même pas essayé de comprendre. As tu déjà envisager une carrière de briseur de sort ? « Lui demanda t-il en prenant une petite gorgée de thé. « Je peux laisser un bonne recommandation pour toi à Gringotts, si ça t'intéresse. »

« Pas vraiment, » Admit Hermione.

« Tu devrais, » Répondit Bill. « J'ai entendu dire que l'Arithmancie est l'une de tes matières préférées. J'ai le pressentiment que tu pourrais vraiment aimer ça. Personnellement, je ne trouve rien de meilleur que de résoudre un bon vieux mystère. Il n'y a rien de comparable à la montée d'adrénaline que tu ressens quand tu brises un sortilège difficile. Tu aurais du voir certains des sorts sur lesquels je suis tombé. Ces anciens sorciers égyptiens connaissaient leur affaire. Certains d'entre eux son presque indétectable jusqu'à ce que tu saches exactement où regarder. Cela sous entend beaucoup de recherche avant de pouvoir tenter quoique ce soit, cela va de soit. Mais c'est ton truc, nan ? »

« Ca semble fascinant, » Dit Hermione.

« C'est sacrement fantastique, » Répondit Bill.

« C'est dangereux, » Se mêla Mrs Weasley tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte qui donnait sur le garde manger et se mettait à fouiller pour trouver quelque chose pour le dîner. « Risquer sa vie, dans une chasse au trésor, que tu ne peux même pas garder, « Continua t-elle à murmurer pour elle-même. « Où est le sens dans tout ça, je te le demande ? »

« Ne l'écoute pas, » Murmura Bill en se penchant vers Hermione. « Maman pense que tout ce qui est sympa est dangereux, » Ricana t-il. « Je travaille sur un particulièrement méchant en ce moment, » Continua t-il d'une voix normal. « Bien qu il y est peu de chance qu'il m'arrive quelque chose assis à mon bureau, » Ajouta t-il plus fort pour sa mère. « Toujours est-il que rechercher comment le briser est fascinant. La première étape pour briser un sort et d'apprendre comment le lancer, après tout. Tu veux jeter un œil ? » Demanda t-il a Hermione. « J'ai amené mes notes à la maison, avec l'espoir de trouver le temps pour travailler dessus. »

« Bien sur, » Répondit Hermione, ses yeux brillants d'excitation. « Mais je ne veux pas t'apporter de problème, » Ajouta t-elle. « Ce n'est pas secret ou autre chose, hein ? »

« Non, je peux consulter qui je veux, » lui assura Bill, en se penchant pour saisir son sac qui était à ses pieds, pour en sortir une pile de notes. « Les Gobelins s'en fiche, tant que je trouve la solution. »

Plus tard dans l'après midi, Hermione et Bill avaient étalé tout un tas de parchemin sur la table de la cuisine et étaient tellement absorbés par leur conversation que cela leur pris une minute pour réaliser que le portrait de Mrs Black s'était mit à beugler des obscénités dans l'entrée. Pendant quelques instants Hermione fut déchirée. Elle appréciait énormément leur discussion et elle sentait que ce serait rude de sa part d'abandonner Bill en plein milieu. Cependant, les hurlements venant d'en haut étaient l'indication que le reste de la famille Weasley était arrivée et même une horde de centaures à la charge n'aurait pu l'empêcher de courir vers les escaliers.

Bill la regarda partir à la poursuite de sa mère avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il rassembla rapidement ses notes, et les fourra dans son sac, sachant très bien que le travail était fini pour ce soir.

Hermione sortit de la cuisine juste après Mrs Weasley. Elle arriva juste à temps pour voir Ron lâcher les deux malles qui traînait à travers l'entrée et revenir vers la porte pour aider son père à fermer les rideaux qui cachaient normalement l'horrible et vielle sorcière qui leur hurlait dessus.

« Tu ferais mieux de la fermer, » prévint Ron, la vielle femme hagard en tenant un des coté des rideaux et en commençant à le tirer furieusement. « Où je pourrais faire juste comme Sirius voulait le faire, déchirer ton portrait avec un couteau de boucher. »

« Ignore la, » Dit son père, en tirant le rideau de son coté. Mais pour sa surprise la vielle sorcière s'était arrêtée de crier et fixait silencieusement Ron d'un regard courroucé.

« Tu n'oserais pas, » Siffla t-elle, en plissant les yeux encore plus.

« Ne me tentes pas, sale vielle chauve souris, » Aboya Ron. « Si tu l'appelles encore une fois comme ça je ju… »

« Va aider ta sœur, » Dit Mrs Weasley en s'avançant et le poussant vers Ginny qui venait juste de laisser tomber sa propre malle et la cage de voyage de Pattenrond à terre, avant de fermer la porte d'un coup de pied.

Pendant que Ron abandonnait son coté des rideaux à sa mère et s'avançait vers la malle de sa sœur, Ginny souleva le loquet de la cage du chat. L'énorme félin au pelage roux de Hermione en sauta immédiatement et bondit entre les pieds de Ron, manquant de le faire trébucher au passage.

« Danger publique ! » Marmonna Ron à voix basse, tandis qu'il se penchait pour saisir la poignée de la malle de Ginny. « Il l'a fait exprès. » (N/T : pauvre Ron persécuté par Pattenrond, mdr…)

« C'est faux, » Rétorqua Ginny, pendant qu'ils amenaient la malle un peu plus loin dans l'entrée, au pied de l'escalier. « Je suppose que tu vas aussi l'accuser d'essayer de faire tomber Hermione aussi? » Demanda t-elle, en dirigeant son regard vers le chat ronronnant qui tournait autour des pieds de sa maîtresse, cambrant le dos et frottant contre les jambes de Hermione.

« Je sais que ça été un long voyage, » S'excusa Hermione, alors qu'elle se penchait pour prendre le chat dans ses bras. « Mais je pouvais rien y faire, » Ajouta t-elle en le caressant derrière les oreilles, le faisant ronronner de plus belle. « Je suis sûre que tu as été un gentil garçon, » Dit-elle, ses yeux ne fixait plus le chat, mais Ron qui paru geler sur place à moins de deux mètres d'elle.

_Oh, non il ne l'a pas été, _se dit Ron à lui-même. _Il a été…_ mais le reste de sa pensée s'évanouit, pour seulement être remplacé par une autre aussitôt qu'il rencontra le regard de Hermione. _Pourquoi je suis aussi satanément nerveux ? ne reste pas là comme un idiot, _se réprimanda t-il. _Dis quelque chose. _« Salut, » arriva t-il à articuler faiblement. _Oh, c'est d'un original. Tu penses à ce moment depuis deux putain de jour et 'salut' est tout ce que tu arrives à sortir. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot._

« Salut, » répondit Hermione avec un sourire timide, tandis qu'elle laissait Pattenrond tomber sur le sol. L'énorme chat la regarda d'un air contrarié, puis bloqua son regard mécontent sur Ron. Sa queue touffue battait maintenant d'avant en arrière avec irritation, alors qu'il commençait à grimper dans les escaliers.

« Cet saleté de chat me hait, » Grommela Ron pour lui-même, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. « Regarde ce qu'il m'a fait, » Se lamenta t-il, en remontant la manche de son pull pour que Hermione puisse voir les marques qui parcourait l'intérieur de son bras.

« Peut être que si tu ne l'appelais pas par tous les noms, » Suggéra Hermione en se retenant de rire. Il était trop mignon, là, à brandir les griffures comme si quelque chose d'impardonnable était arrivé. Il lui rappelait un petit garçon se plaignant de l'un de ses frères.

« J'appelle Coq par tous les noms, tout le temps, » Rétorqua Ron. « Tu penses que cet imbécile emplumé y fait attention pour autant. »

_En fait si. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'il t'ignore, _pensa Hermione tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour du cou de Ron et l'étreignait étroitement. « C'est ridicule ce que tu as pu me manquer, non? » Murmura t-elle en le serrant encore plus, soupirant profondément contre lui.

« Non, » Ricana Ron tendrement Ron, en enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux touffus, se détendant contre son corps. « Ridicule c'est de t'avoir écrit une lettre presque aussitôt après que tu sois partie. »

« Je suis heureuse que tu l'ais fait. »

Sachant que sa famille devait probablement les observer, Ron se força à relâcher son étreinte et recula d'un pas. « Où est ce que tout le monde est passé ? » Demanda t-il quand ses yeux se rouvrir et qu'il réalisa qu'ils étaient seuls au milieu de l'entrée.

Je suppose qu'ils sont descendus dans la cuisine, » Répondit Hermione, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas entièrement certaine. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué leur départ. En fait, une fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée devant Ron, elle sembla même oublier qu'il y avait eu des gens au début. Exactement comme lorsqu'ils se disputaient, tout le monde s'effaçait pour glisser vers l'arrière plan et il était tout ce qu'elle voyait.

« Tu n'as pas assez dormi, » Dit-il en la regardant d'un air concerné. « Kreacher ne t'a pas importuné, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, je ne l'ai même pas vu, » Admit Hermione. « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore là. Je n'ai pas demandé. Et je ne veux pas vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé. »

« J'espère qu'ils l'ont donné à manger à Buck. »

« Ron ! » Siffla Hermione.

« Il le mérite, Hermione, » S'exclama Ron, en reculant de quelques pas pour aller s'asseoir sur sa malle. « Il a trahi Sirius. »

« Je sais, » Admit-elle en s'asseyant juste à coté de lui. « Je continue d'espérer de le voir, » Confessa t-elle. « Je sais que Sirius est parti définitivement, mais à chaque fois que j'entre dans la cuisine, je m'attends à le voir assis à table, » Dit-elle calmement tandis que ses yeux s'embrumaient.

« Cela va sûrement nous prendre encore du temps avant que l'on s'y fasse, » Répondit Ron en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de Hermione et la pressant contre lui.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, Ron. »

« Ouais, cet endroit est plutôt glauque la nuit tombée. Particulièrement quand tu es seul et...»

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Déclara Hermione.

« Je sais, » Admit Ron. « Mais ça n'en est pas moins vrai. Bien que je suspecte que Fred et George soient responsables de la plus part des bruits que j'ai entendu. Leur chambre est juste au dessus de la mienne, après tout. »

« Je n'ai rien entendu la nuit dernière. »

« Alors tu es restée dans ma chambre ? »

« Oui, » admit-elle.

_Bien. Je vais dire à Bill de jeter un coup d'œil à sa chambre ce soir. Si ce petit enfoiré a laissé quelques surprises derrière lui, il les trouvera. _« mais tu n'as pas assez dormi, » Dit-il, en la prenant de court.

Incertaine de ce qu'elle devait répondre, Hermione baissa la tête et commença à fixer le sol. Il n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'à chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait, elle rêvait que des Mangemorts attaquaient le Terrier. « Je dormirais mieux ce soir, » Dit-elle finalement.

« Oui, avoir Ginny dans la même chambre aidera, » Accorda Ron, la laissant stupéfaite. Une Hermione fatiguée est une Hermione Grincheuse et il ne voulait pas l'énerver. « Je serais content quand Harry sera là. Je ne pense pas qu'il voudra venir cet été. Je doute qu'il veuille un jour revenir dans cette maison. Est-ce qu'il a répondu ? »

« Non, pas encore, » Répondit Hermione. « Mais, je lui ai parlé hier. »

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. « Tu es allée… »

« Non, non, au téléphone, » Lui expliqua t-elle rapidement. « Je voulais qu'il entende de ma voix que j'allais bien. »

« Et ces horribles moldus t'ont laissée lui parler ? Ils ne t'ont pas… coupée ?

« Et bien, je ne leur ai pas hurlé dessus, en fait ? » Le taquina t-elle, souriant quand elle vit les oreilles de Ron devenir rouge. « Je doute qu'il m'aurait laissé lui parler s'ils avaient su qui j'étais, alors j'ai menti. Je leur ai dit que j'étais la nièce de Mrs Figg. »

« Qui ? » Demanda Ron, fronçant les sourcils de confusion. « Oh… cette vieille cracmol avec ses chats ? »

« Oui. Je fais avalé à sa tante une histoire comme quoi j'étais supposé l'inviter pour le thé parce qu'elle savait qu'il détestait ça, et elle me l'a passé.

« Quelle femme charmante, » Dit sarcastiquement Ron. « Alors ? Comment il va ? »

« Il dit qu'ils le traitent bien. Le nourrissent et tout. Ils sont effrayés que Maugrey puisse débarquer et leur jeter des sorts s'ils ne le font pas. »

« Non, je veux dire… est ce qu'il semble…, » Commença Ron.

« Distant ? » demanda Hermione.

« J'allais dire en colère, mais… était-il distant ? » Demanda t-il.

« Pas au début, » Admit Hermione. « Je pense qu'il était soulagé. Je lui ai dit que j'allais bien. Il semblait aller mieux jusqu'à que je lui dise que ce qui était arrivé n'était pas sa faute. Il est devenu silencieux puis il a demandé comment tu prenais les choses. »

« Et ? » Insista Ron.

« Je lui ai dit la vérité. »

« Tu lui as dit que nous sommes… »

« Non, je lui ai dit que tu l'avais pris très mal, » Lui expliqua Hermione. « Que tu te blâmais, mais que j'avais réussis à te convaincre que ce n'était pas ta faute. Je t'ai convaincu de ça, n'est ce pas ? »

« Tu n'espérais pas vraiment apeser sa conscience avec une conversation fellytonique, quand même ? » Demanda Ron, faisant exprès d'éviter sa question.

« Ron ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tout les deux allez me rendre complément folle si vous continuez comme ça, » Cria Hermione bruyamment tandis qu'elle poussait son bras de son épaule et qu'elle se levait pour lui faire face.

« Si nous continuons comme ça ? » demanda t-il, bien qu'il soit déjà pratiquement certain de la réponse. « Je ne fais rien du tout. »

« Tu le fais, » Répondit Hermione, sonnant plus qu'un peu irritée par lui. « Tu fais exprès de faire l'imbécile. Maintenant arrête d'essayer de changer de sujet. »

« Je ne le fais pas, » Protesta Ron. _Okay, je le fais, mais j'espérais que tu ne t'en apercevrais pas._

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, Ron. Maintenant répète le moi. »

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu es impossible, » Déclara t-elle, remuant la tête d'exasperation. Se sentant prête à fondre en larme encore, cette fois pour une bonne raison, Hermione laissa tomber ses yeux sur le sol, évitant de regarder Ron directement. « On devrait sûrement amener ta malle en haut, » Dit-elle, surprise que sa voix sonne si calme. _Qu'est ce que j'ai ce soir ? Pourquoi je suis si émotive ? J'étais heureuse il y a juste une minute et maintenant je suis …je suis quoi ? Furieuse ? Non. Je suis…_

« Hermione ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda t-elle, ses yeux verrouillés sur la malle sur laquelle Ron était assis.

« Viens là, » Dit-il, en lui indiquant de s'asseoir à coté de lui.

« Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, c'est pas grave, » Dit Hermione, en tournant le dos à Ron, et regardant vers la cuisine où elle supposait que le reste de la famille Weasley se trouvait réunie. Bien qu'elle l'ait dit, elle s'aperçu qu'elle ne parlait plus vraiment de la malle. « Ne t'inquiète pas non plus pour les deux autres, » Continua t-elle, en pointant sa propre malle et celle de Ginny. « Nous allons nous en occuper plus tard, » Ajouta t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à s'en aller.

Ron s'était levé de la malle et avait posé sa main sur son épaule avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire de pas. « Hermione ? » Dit-il tandis qu'il l'amenait à s'arrêter.

« Le dîner va bientôt être prêt. Ta mère va nous venir nous chercher. »

« Est-ce que tu veux bien me regarder ? »

_Pourquoi ? Pour y voir la culpabilité dans tes yeux ?_ Pensa Hermione. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, mais évita son regard.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Ron.

« Je ne sais pas, » Admit-elle, et c'était en partie en vrai. Elle était bouleversée qu'il ne la laisse pas l'aider, mais c'était seulement une petite partie du problème. Ses émotions passaient par un éventail de nuances et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'elle savait pour sur c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une chance de se reprendre.

« Je sais pourquoi, » Dit Ron. « Tu es exténuée. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, » Répondit-elle. _C'est plus que ça._

« Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Je ne sais pas, »

« Si tu le sais. Maintenant dis moi ce que c'est, » Exigea t-il.

« J'ai dit que je ne le savais pas. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste laisser tomber ? » Répondit sèchement Hermione, alors que la tristesse qu'elle ressentait était remplacée par l'irritation.

« Parce que je ne peux pas t'aider tant que je sais pas quel est le problème, » Rétorqua Ron, sonnant lui aussi un peu agacé. Ce n'est définitivement **pas** les retrouvailles qu'elle avait imaginé depuis ces deux derniers jours.

« Tu veux savoir quel est le problème ? »

« Oui, »

« C'est juste que… » _Juste quoi ?_ Se demanda Hermione. « C'est juste… beaucoup trop, » Répondit-elle, en sortant la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête. « Je suis inquiète pour toi et Harry et mes parents et c'est juste beaucoup trop, » Dit-elle. Elle essuya les chaudes larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues à l'instant même où elle les sentit, mais les dommages étaient là. Ron les avait déjà vu. La seule dernière su que son corps était juste à coté du sien.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter, » Dit-il, la prenant dans une tendre étreinte. « Tu es en sécurité. Harry est en sécurité. Tes parents passent des vacances parfaites quelque part. Je suis là maintenant. Nous allons tous bien. »

« Non, tu l'es pas, » Hermione étouffa un sanglot contre sa poitrine. « Mes parents n'ont même pas idée des dangers auxquels ils sont exposés. Et toi et Harry… vous vous blâmez tous les deux pour quelque chose qui n'est pas votre faute et je déteste ça. Je déteste en être la cause. Je déteste que vous deux essayez de gérer tout ça de vous-même. Je déteste me sentir comme ça. Je déteste que ça me fasse me faire sentir…_sentir quoi ? _Se demanda t-elle à elle-même. _Impuissante ! _Hurla son cerveau. _Vulnérable. Effrayée. _« Je ne supporte pas d'être faible. Je ne peux pas m'effondrer, » déclara t-elle. _Je ne laisserai pas ces salauds me mettre à terre. _« Je dois être forte. »

« Hermione, tu es l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je connais. Tu viens de traverser une terrible épreuve. Personne ne va penser que tu es faible si tu 't'effondres'. Ca ne veut pas dire que tu es faible. Tu es juste humaine, c'est tout. Il n'y a personne ici pour te voir à part moi. Je t'ai déjà vue pleurer avant, alors…juste laisse tomber. »

« Est ce que tu m'écoutes ? Je viens juste de te dire que je ne veux pas. » _Si je m'effondre, ils gagnent._

« Alors quoi ? Tu vas t'asseoir et broyer du noir comme Harry ? Tu vas me repousser et gérer tout ça toute seule ? »

« Non, bien sur que non, c'est juste que j'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Particulièrement au milieu de l'entrée. » _J'ai besoin de temps pour rassembler mes idées et réussir à savoir ce que je ressens exactement._

« Ok, tu as raison, » Admit Ron. « Ce n'est probablement pas le meilleur endroit pour parler de quelque chose comme ça. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en parler maintenant. Je peux penser à d'autres manières plus efficaces pour faire en sorte que tu te sentes mieux, » Ajouta t-il, son sourire en coin était désormais revenu. « Mais nous ne devrions peut être pas le faire dans l'entrée non plus. »

« Tu es vraiment impossible, » Répondit Hermione, essayant de sonner agacée bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être amusée par la manière dont il avait détourné la conversation. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te supporte. »

« Parce que j'embrasse bien, » Suggéra Ron, un sourire effronté aux lèvres.

« Qui t'as dit ça, espèce de crétin arrogant ? » Demanda Hermione, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de lui sourire.

« Tu l'as dit, » Répondit-il, remarquant la lueur espiègle dans ses yeux.

« Oh très bien, alors je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit, » Déclara t-elle sobrement.

« Tu ne peux pas, » L'informa Ron.

« Je viens pourtant de le faire, » Lui rétorqua Hermione, ne se souciant même plus de cacher son sourire. C'était normal. C'était confortable. Aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître, c'était comme ça qu'ils flirtaient. « Trop tard, » Ricana t-elle.

« Je sais déjà que je te 'coupe le souffle'. Peut être que tu as besoin que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire, » Suggéra Ron, tendant le bras et caressant légèrement la joue d'Hermione avec sa main. « Aucune remarque spirituelle à faire ? » demanda t-il tandis qu'il la voyait battre des paupières.

« Oh, c'est donc ça que tu attends ? » Le taquina Hermione, ses yeux maintenant fermés. « Je pensais que nous avions terminé ce petit jeu. »

« Tu m'as vraiment manquée, » Murmura Ron, tellement près maintenant qu'elle pouvait sentir sa respiration sur ses lèvres quand il parlait.

« Prouve le, » Chuchota t-elle en retour, sachant qu'il ne reculerait sûrement pas devant _ce_ défi.

Pendant quelques instants Hermione pensa avoir entendu Ron ricaner, mais cela cessa de l'intéresser quand elle sentit ses lèvres effleurer les siennes. Le baiser était tendre et doux et ne dura qu'un instant. Puis il s'éloigna.

« Je n'ai pas 'le souffle couper,' » L'informa Hermione. Cette fois elle était sûre de l'avoir entendu ricaner.

« Oh si tu l'as, » Répondit-il, son nez caressant le sien tandis qu'il se penchait et réclamait ses lèvres.

Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec le premier. Il n'était ni tendre ni doux, mais plein d'ardeur. Au moment où ses lèvres se verrouillèrent sur les siennes, Ron enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Hermione et souleva son corps contre le sien. La sensation de l'avoir pressée si fermement contre elle, eut une effet presque instantané et avant qu'elle ne le sache, son corps entier brûlait d'une chaleur seulement égalé par la férocité de ses baisers.

Elle aimait ce coté de Ron. Durant toutes ces années, elle avait perçu ce coté plein de force et de passion quand ils se battaient. Non seulement cela l'avait intriguée, mais aussi excitée. Ron était un puzzle avec lequel elle luttait toujours pour finir de le compléter. Il y avait une dualité chez lui qui n'avait aucun sens. Il était rude et manquait de tact, cependant il pouvait être aussi tellement gentil et prévenant. Même la façon dont il embrassait était une contradiction. Sa bouche était affamé et exigeante, mais tandis qu'il dévorait ses lèvres, ses mains traçaient de petits cercles dans le bas de son dos. Seul Ron pouvait être passionné et tendre à la fois et cela rendait Hermione complètement folle.

« Comment c'était ? » Demanda Ron quand de manière inattendue il abandonna ses lèvres et l'entraîna avec lui vers la malle la plus proche.

« Beaucoup mieux, » Répondit Hermione, son coeur battant dans sa poitrine violement tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à coté de lui et regardait dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

« Alors tu admets que c'était bien ? » demanda t-il avec un air content de soi dont il savait qu'il l'agacerait.

« Je n'admets rien du tout, » Ria t-elle.

« Nous allons voir ça, » Ricana Ron avant de se pencher de nouveau pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Pour le prochain chapitre, je vais faire de mon mieux, il ne devrait pas trop tarder, il est assez drole et moi je l'aime bien. Pour les lecteurs 'plus qu'un souvenir' je vais d'abord faire le chapitre suivant de 'Price of Love' N'oubliez pas les tites reviews pour m'encourager.

Vous fait gros bisous liv


	20. Chapitre 20: Conseils?

Réponses aux reviews :

**floOo'z :**C'est pas de ma faute le chapitre est terminé depuis mardi c'est maelle qui traine à la correction, c'est elle qui aura ta mort sur Sa concsience. Merci

**pit-chan : **c'est le but, il y a tellement d'histoire formidable en anglais que des fois jet rouve ça vraiment dommage que tout le monde n'en profite pas alors c'est comme ça que j'ai décidé de faire partagé mes préférés aux fans francophones de Ron et de Mione.

**Riri :** label revieweuse fidèlemdr t'as enfin reussit à lire le chapitre que le monde est cruel pourkoi il veulent pas que tu lise ma trad. Pour les fautes faut se plaindre à maelle c'est son boulot à elle.

**Selphie :** label revieweuse fidèlemerci

**Billy : **je te reconnais bien là, d'ailleurs il en est où notre projet de truc à trois. ?

**Larmes de pluies **label revieweuse fidèle bah je pense que c'etait « la seule qu'elle savait était que son corps était à coté du sien » dsl pour l'erreur mais je travallais tard le soir et une fois j'avai limite du mal a voir l'ecran.

**Rupertforever : **oui très moi je les adore !

**Virg05 : **label revieweuse fidèle merci

**Hermweasley : **cool j'ai eu de nouveau lecteur qui vienne de découvrir la trad rien que pour ce chapitre, j'espere que tu ne seras aussi conquise par la suite que moi, et oui ici c'est le refuge des Ron/hermione !!!

**Jamesie-cass : **oui c'est dure mais bon il y a au moins une vingtaine de chapitre dans le maison Black va falloir etre forte. Pauvre mione effectivement !

**Ronandhermioneforever :**je sais ça va revenir et sur les chapeaux d'ici peut de chapitre

**Benelie : **je suis heureuse que tu apprecie mon travail oui ce chapitre et tout mignon mais je dois dire que le suivant m'a bien fait rire par contre.

**Castel : **merci oui enfin reunit !!!

**Pascale1980 : **label revieweuse fidèle Oui mdr pattenrond tu vas voir il y a un futur chapitre avec lui qui est bien drole aussi ! Oui Kreacher je le donnerai biena Buck pour le diner Voila le chapitre en pluis toi tu sais kil est prêt depuis mardi !!!! ma pauvre

**Servane : **oui la suite est encore meilleur, pour ce ki est de Krum, j'etais vraiment verte !!!!!!!!

**Axoo : **dsl de te mettre dans un tel état d'attente, je fait le plus vite possible mais j'avai partiel et tout le reste qui s'appelle la vie social et le sommeil qui prenne de la place aussi ! merci je suis très flattée.

**Menssa : **label revieweuse fidèle toi tu sais ce qui arrive d'ici quelques chapitre, n'est ce pas ? Bon je me depeche de publier et de retourner avec billy sur msn bisous

Voila désolé pour l'attente mais faut se plaindre à ma beta, j'ai finio le chapitre mardi dernier. Il m'a demandé pas mal de boulot car il est particulièrement long, mais il est assez drole j'espère qu'il vous plaira moi en tout cas je l'adore

_Allez lire « Romance, guerre et mystères » et « Changement » par Billy et menssa_

Disclaimer: cette fic ne m'appartient pas (c'est RogueSugah son auteur)et Harry potter appartient à JKR (ainsi que Ron malheuresement)

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre20**

* * *

« Oy, c'est répugnant, » Beugla George, figé sur place, en haut de l'escalier du premier étage. « Je pense que j'ai perdu mon appétit. »

« Prenez une chambre, » Ajouta Fred, en apparaissant derrière son frère jumeau.

« Est-ce qu'on peut utiliser la votre ? » Répondit Ron, pour la consternation de Hermione.

« Utilise ta putain de chambre, » Rétorqua Fred, tandis qu'il faisait son entrée dans le hall, poussant en passant le couple se trouvant sur le chemin de la cuisine.

« Je l'aurais bien fait, mais c'est le premier endroit où maman pensera à regarder. »

« Ron !» Cria Hermione, en le frappant sur le bras.

« AIE ! »

« C'est vrai, » Répondit George avec un sourire goguenard, en regardant son jeune frère se frotter inconsciemment le bras. Hermione était peut être petite, mais elle avait apparemment pas mal de punch et George avait plus qu'une suspicion sur le fait qu'elle ait été coachée par Ginny. « Ça ne veux pas dire, non plus, que j'ai envie de vous voir tous les deux vous envoyer en l'air dans mon lit. »

« Nous n'allons pas… » Commença à hurler Hermione, avant de se reprendre. « Oh, oublie ça, » Marmonna t-elle à voix basse, en se remettant debout, et se dirigeant vers la cuisine en ne manquant pas de bousculer les jumeaux en les dépassant. « Vous avez totalement ruiné l'ambiance. Je vais dîner. »

« Merci beaucoup, » Grommela Ron tandis qu'il voyait Hermione disparaître dans les escaliers.

« Quand tu veux, » Ria Fred.

« il semble que notre travail ici soit terminé, » Ajouta George. « Je meurs de faim. Allons manger. »

Une fois entré dans la cuisine, Ron fut déçu de trouver Hermione assise à coté de Bill et déjà plongée dans une conversation. Comme son père était déjà assis sur l'autre chaise à coté d'elle, il prit un siège juste en face d'elle et attendit qu'elle le remarque. Après un moment, elle tourna son regard vers lui et lui sourit, avant de se retourner vers Bill et de continuer à parler avec lui à propos d'un quelconque sortilège.

Tandis que le dîner se déroulait, Ron remarqua que Hermione faisait exprès d'ignorer les jumeaux. De temps à autre, elle jetait un regard vers Ginny ou lui, mais elle n'avait regardé ni Fred ni George une seule fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour réaliser qu'elle était inquiète qu'elle puisse les inciter à recommencer si elle le faisait. Assez remarquablement, ces deux là avaient garder leurs bouches fermés dans la mesure du possible. Plutôt que de le taquiner à propos de leur petite séance de bécotage (N/T : pour votre culture 'Snogging session' en VO, spécial dédicace to Meuh !) qu'ils avaient surpris, les jumeaux parlaient calmement à ses parents de l'ambiance sur le chemin de Traverse.

Ayant dévoré son dîner très rapidement, Ron était plutôt impatient de quitter la cuisine et de s'éloigner des regards furtifs des autres. Le problème était que Hermione ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il continuait d'attendre pour un répit dans sa conversation avec Bill, mais apparemment cela ne semblait pas arriver. Des mesures drastiques furent donc la dernière solution. Il pria juste pour que se soit son pied et non pas celui de son père auquel il donnait un coup sous la table.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Ron tendit sa jambe, jusqu'à ce que son pied touche quelque chose directement en face de lui. Rien ne se passa. Ron lança un regard furtif vers son père avant de le laisser glisser sur Hermione, mais aucun des deux n'avaient réagi. Pensant qu'il avait peut être heurté le pied de la table plutôt qu'un être humain, Ron fit courir ses orteils de haut en bas et s'arrêta brusquement quand il réalisa que son pied était absolument sur quelqu'un. Ce n'était définitivement pas le pied de la table. Il soupira de soulagement quand Hermione jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et qu'il vit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement. Ron attrapa son regard avant qu'elle n'eut la chance de le détourner une nouvelle fois, puis jeta un regard sur la porte, et fit un léger mouvement de tête qui signifiait, « on y va, »

Le léger rougissement de ses joues devint un peu moins prononcé et elle baissa la tête une unique fois, le laissant savoir qu'elle avait compris. Mais à la différence de Ron, qui s'était levé et avait amené son assiette vide dans l'évier, Hermione resta assise. Il attrapa une nouvelle fois son regard de là où il était, près de Bill en la regardant interrogativement. Elle soutint son regard un moment, puis regarda la porte puis revint rapidement vers lui. Réalisant qu'elle voulait qu'il y aille en premier, Ron remercia sa mère pour le repas et partit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione grimpa les escalier suivit de près par Ginny, qui paraissait être de mauvaise humeur.

« Elle aurait pu au moins me laisser finir avant de nous jeter dehors, » Fulmina Ginny, en se dirigeant à grands pas vers les escaliers.

« Elle t'a dit de prendre ton assiette avec toi, » Dit Hermione pour la défense de Mrs Weasley.

« Ce n'est pas le problème. J'essayais d'écouter leur conversation, » Répondit Ginny.

« J'avais compris, » rétorqua Hermione. « C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle nous a mises dehors. »

« Quelle conversation ? » Demanda Ron, en se relevant de la malle où il était jusqu'alors assis, pour s'approcher des filles.

« Celle que tes parents avait avec Fred et George, » Expliqua Hermione. « A propos de la façon dont les gens avaient pris que… »

« Que quoi ? » Demanda Ron, en fixant Hermione de manière insistante et essayant de savoir pourquoi elle était subitement devenue nerveuse.

« Que le Ministère avait relâché Krum, » Dit Ginny, en s'attendant à voir son frère s'hérisser.

« Oh, » Dit Ron après un silence prolongé. Ginny vit ses yeux se plisser, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoique ce soit d'autre, Hermione l'avait saisi par le bras et l'avait amené plus loin dans l'entrée, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Alors qu'elle les voyait s'éloigner, Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de sourire quand elle réalisa ce que Hermione était en train de faire. Elle l'avait amené dangereusement prés du portrait de Mrs Black, et Ginny n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle l'ait fait exprès. Si Ron perdait son sang froid maintenant, il allait réveiller la vieille sorcière et elle lui hurlerait dessus. Non seulement il devrait s'arranger avec Hermione, mais il devrait affronter le courroux de sa mère. Ron n'était pas toujours des plus fins, cependant il avait assez de bon sens pour se rendre compte de la situation et garder sa voix basse.

Ginny observait avec intérêt Ron et Hermione discuter ensemble avec des murmures pressés. Assez étrangement, quand il lança un coup d'œil vers elle, il n'avait pas l'air fâché. Si elle devait donner un qualificatif, elle aurait dit qu'il avait l'air déçu, mais il se détourna avant qu'elle n'eut la chance d'en être sure. Hermione devait avoir proposer quelque chose que son frère ne devait pas beaucoup aimer. Non seulement il agitait sa tête de droite à gauche pour montrer qu'il était en désaccord, mais il avait aussi prit ses deux mains dans les siennes pour plaider sa cause.

Le fait qu'il soit celui qui soit à l'origine du contact, surpris légèrement Ginny. Ron n'avait jamais été très tactile, et jusqu'à récemment il avait toujours évité de toucher Hermione. Elle savait que les choses étaient différentes, maintenant. Elle savait qu'ils étaient ensemble désormais, mais ça n'en restait pas moins bizarre. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginer son frère comme le type de garçon qui tiendrait la main à sa petite amie, particulièrement devant un membre de sa famille. Toujours est-il qu'il en était ainsi. Ils se tenaient les mains et cela avait un effet visible sur Hermione. Son visage s'était adouci et elle écoutait peu importe ce que disait Ron avec aucun signe d'interruption.

_C'est nouveau,_ pensa Ginny, tandis qu'elle observait leurs interactions. Hermione avait toujours été celle qui avait le pouvoir dans leur amitié. Elle disait à Ron et à Harry que faire et bien que Ron argumentait avec elle et que Harry s'en plaignait, au final, ils faisaient presque toujours ce qu'elle voulait. De son coté Hermione, n'écoutait que très rarement ce que disaient les garçons une fois qu'elle avait son opinion faite. Mais maintenant, elle écoutait Ron. Et pas seulement ça, elle prenait en compte quoi que soit qu'il ait à dire. Ils ne se chamaillaient pas, ils discutaient. Ginny n'avait jamais vu ça avant et cela la déconcerta. Quand Hermione avait entraîné Ron à l'écart, Ginny n'avait aucun doute, que c'était pour Viktor. Mais maintenant la discussion était finie, et tous les deux marchaient main dans la main vers elle et elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de qui en fait avait gagné à la fin.

« Tu veux un peu d'aide avec ça ? » Demanda Ron, en pointant la malle de Ginny.

« Nan, c'est bon, » Répondit-elle, encore un peu choquée que Ron ne soit pas parti en claquant la porte au moment même où le nom de Krum avait été mentionné. « Je vais juste prendre ce dont j'ai besoin pour la haut. Maman demandera à Fred et George de la monter plus tard. » Ajouta t-elle.

« Oh, ok alors, » Dit Ron, en jetant un coup d'œil sur Hermione qui arquait son sourcil et acquiscait de la tête pour Ginny. « De quoi tu as besoin ? » demanda t-il faiblement.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? » Répondit sa sœur sur la défensive. _C'est quoi ce bordel ???!!_

« Rien, » Protesta Ron. « Je suis juste curieux, c'est tout. »

« Pas que cela te regarde, mais je pensais commencer mon devoir de potion. »

« Euh…ok, alors. »

« Ron et moi allons jouer aux échecs dans le salon au premier étage, » Dit Hermione à Ginny. « Tu es la bienvenue, » Ajouta t-elle hativement. « Si tu veux. Il y a un bureau dedans. »

« Est-ce que vous ne voulez pas …être seuls ? » Demanda Ginny.

_YES !_ Hurla l'esprit de Ron, mais il avait assez de bon sens pour ne pas le dire à voix haute. Cela avait déjà été décidé, pour son plus grand chagrin.

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda Hermione, son visage rougissant légèrement tandis qu'elle levait en l'air la main qui était toujours entrecroisée avec celle de Ron pour que Ginny puisse la voir.

« Non, » Répondit honnêtement Ginny. « Je pense que c'est génial. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie de vous voir vous bécoter toute la nuit. »

« Nous allons jouer aux échecs, » Clarifia Hermione.

« Mais bien sur, » renifla Ginny.

« Mais si, » Soupira Ron, laissant montrer ainsi sa déception. « alors tu peux aussi bien te joindre à nous ? »

« RON ! » Cria bruyamment Hermione.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu peux bien ? » Gronda t-elle

« C'est quoi le problème ? » Questionna t-il. _Je l'ai invité ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais._

« C'est un peu rude, »

« Ça l'est pas, » Protesta Ron. « Etre grossier serait de dire qu'elle est une meilleure joueuse que toi. »

« Juste pour ça, je ne jouerais pas avec toi, » L'informa Hermione, lâchant sa main pour croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ginny, sort moi de là » Se lamenta Ron

« Tu es un idiot sans tact, » dit Ginny. « Sans moi. »

« Mais tu restes toujours pour jouer, hein ? » Implora Ron à sa sœur.

« Tu vas me harceler jusqu'à que je dise oui, n'est ce pas ? »

« Tu sais que tu en as envie ; » Répondit Ron avec un sourire en coin. « Personne de normal ne choisirait de te travailler potion si elle avait une autre option. »

« C'est donc ça, » Demanda Hermione.

« Allez sans réfléchir. Arithmancie ou potion ? Lequel des deux choisirais tu en premier ? » Répondit Ron facétieusement.

« Non mais vraiment, » Gémit Hermione, en se mordillant et secouant la tête d'exaspération. Il l'avait eu et il le savait tout les deux.

« Tu vois, j'ai raison, » Proclama Ron avec un grand sourire. « Alors Ginny ? »

« Une seule partie, » Répondit Ginny. « Après je travaille sur mon devoir. »

« Bien sur, » Ricana Ron en ouvrant brusquement le couvercle de sa malle pour en sortir son jeu d'échec.

Une heure plus tard, Ron et Ginny étaient au milieu de leur troisième partie. Hermione s'était laissée attendrir et aurait du jouer contre le gagnant de la première partie si elle ne s'était pas endormie avant la fin. Elle était maintenant blottie contre Ron, qui était assis confortablement sur le canapé avec son bras enroulé protectivement autour de ses épaules, ordonnant à ses pièces où se placer.

« C'est donc là que vous êtes, » dit Bill en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Rien à signaler, »

« T'es sur ? » Demanda Ron.

« Oui. C'est parfaitement sur. » Insista Bill.

« De quoi est ce que vous parlez tout les deux ? » demanda Ginny, en détournant les yeux de l'échiquier pour regarder son frère aîné.

« Ron était inquiet que Kreacher ai pu faire quelque chose à votre chambre. »

« Alors c'est pour ça toute cette histoire pour me convaincre de jouer aux échecs, » Dit Ginny, semblant insultée. « Tu essayais de me garder à l'écart le temps que Bill vérifie la chambre ? »

« Non, » Dit honnêtement Ron. « Ce n'est pas tout. » _Hermione ne voulait pas que tu te sentes mise à m'écart._

« Je vais me coucher, » Dit Ginny, en se levant de sa chaise pour sortir en furie de la pièce.

« Elle est juste en colère parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à me battre, » Ricana Ron alors que Bill avançait dans la pièce et jetait un coup d'oeil à l'échiquier.

Avec un petit rire, tourna l'échiquier de façon à ce que Ron l'examine sous l'angle de Ginny. « Elle te mettait en échec en deux coups. » Ria t-il.

« Non, elle ne pouv… » Commença Ron à protester. « Oh j'aurais vu ça dès qu'elle aurait déplacé son cavalier. »

« Aucun doute, » Répondit Bill, maintenant assis à la place laissée vacante par Ginny. Les yeux de Bill passèrent rapidement de son frère à Hermione, qui dormait à poings fermés à coté de lui.

« Une partie ? » demanda Ron à son grand frère.

« Pas fatigué ? » Questionna Bill.

« De jouer aux échecs ? » Rétorqua Ron comme si rien que l'idée était grotesque. « Jamais. »

« Je pourrais t'en donner pour ton argent. »

« Tu peux toujours essayer, » Ricana Ron. « Mais tu échoueras comme tout le monde. »

« T'es un foutu chanceux c'est tout, » Ria doucement Bill.

« La dernière fois que tu m'a battu, j'avais 8 ans, » répondit Ron alors que Bill remettait les pièces en place.

« Peut être que je t'ai laissé gagner, » Le défia Bill.

« Depuis 8 ans ? » Ria bruyamment Ron. « Les Blancs commencent. »

« Alors les choses sont sérieuses entre vous deux maintenant ? » demanda Bill, en avançant un de ses pions.

« Euh…ouais, je suppose. » Dit Ron mal à l'aise.

« Félicitations. »

« Euh, merci, » Répondit Ron, en faisant exprès d'éviter le regard de son frère en étudiant l'échiquier.

« Est ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

« Euh, » bégaya Ron. « Euh…est ce que j'ai le choix ? » demanda t-il finalement, en avançant son pion.

Ignorant la question de Ron, Bill en posa une autre à la place. « Comment Bon Dieu as tu réussi à te réconcilier si vite après votre dispute ? »

« Quoi ? Quelle dispute ? » Demanda Ron, alors que Bill commençait son prochain mouvement.

« Cette dispute que vous aviez eu à propos de ce qui s'est passé dans le champs. Un instant, elle ne voulait même pas te parler, puis je pars pendant 10 minutes, et quand je reviens vous vous comportiez comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je suis juste curieux de savoir comment tu as fait. »

« Oh, et bien…euh, » Balbutia Ron. « Pion en G5. Elle n'était pas si en colère que ça. »

« Elle m'en a pourtant bien donné l'impression, » Ricana Bill. « Fou en C4. »

« Je suppose que je la connais tout simplement assez pour faire la différence. »

« C'est bien, » Dit Bill, n'avalant pas la réponse de Ron. « Cela vous évitera à vous deux de souffrir. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Ron, en essayant de ne pas sonner trop inquiet. « Cavalier en F6, » Ordonna t-il, avant de détourner son regard de l'échiquier et de le porter sur Hermione qui dormait toujours paisiblement contre sa poitrine.

« Le fait que tu la connaisses si bien, » Expliqua Bill. « Que tu puisses faire… tout ce que tu peux pour te faire pardonner…la prochaine fois que tu fais quelque chose de stupide. »

« Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que je vais faire quelque chose de stupide ? »

« J'ai eu aussi 16 ans, tu sais. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Et je suis là pour m'assurer que tu ne fasses pas les mêmes. »

« Putain ! » Se lamenta Ron. « J'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec papa. »

« Ouais, je me rappelle de la discussion avec papa. Mais ce que je vais te dire pourrais, en fait, t'être utile. »

Pendant un instant Ron fut déchiré entre l'extrême embarrassement et la curiosité. _Utile de quelle façon ? Est ce qu'il parle de technique ? D'un quelconque secret pour comprendre le cœur des femmes ? _Se demanda Ron, baissant une nouvelle fois les yeux vers Hermione pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien endormie. « Ok, » Dit-il, sa curiosité l'emportant. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Patience 'tit frère, » Ria Bill. « La sagesse dont je vais te faire part m'a pris des années à acquérir. Tu ne voudrais pas me brusquer, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, »

« Je pourrais oublier quelque chose d'important. »

« Alors pourquoi on oublierait pas tout ça ? » Rétorqua Ron, son intérêt diminua rapidement.

« Tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Bill, soudainement sérieux.

_Ok, mais cela ne fait pas parti du marché. _« Euh… »

« Cela va rendre les choses difficiles. »

« Rendre quoi difficile ? » Exigea de savoir Ron. « Pourquoi ? »

« J'y arrive, » Dit Bill. « Par où commencer ? » se demanda t-il à lui-même à au haute voix. « Est-ce que tu sais ce que les femmes veulent vraiment ? »

Ron resta bouche bée d'incrédulité devant son frère aîné pendant quelques instant. « Bien sur, » Dit Ron sur un ton sarcastique. « Comment suis-je supposé le savoir quand elles ne le savent même pas ? »

« Tu as mis le doigt dessus, » Ricana Bill. « Alors laisse moi reformuler la question. Est-ce que tu sais ce que veux Hermione ? »

« Euh… je sais pas. Peut être. Je pense. Parfois. »

« Elle veut ça, » Dit Bill en regardant le couple l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé.

« Hein ? » laissa échapper Ron. Il était maintenant complètement perdu et n'avait aucune idée de quoi Bill parlait. « Elle veut quoi ? »

« Ça, » Expliqua Bill en les pointant. « Là, maintenant. Ce que tu fais en ce moment. »

« Je ne fais rien du tout, » Raisonna Ron. « Elle n'est même pas réveillée. »

« Elle n'a pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, » Dit Bill quand Ron commença à protester. « Mais elle dort maintenant. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle est épuisée, » Répondit Ron.

« Non, » L'informa Bill. « C'est parce que tu lui donnes ce dont elle a besoin. »

« On a rien fait du tout, » Protesta Ron. « Ginny était là tout le temps. »

« C'est exactement ça, » Répondit Bill avec un sourire. « Non seulement, tu as sauté dans le piège, petit frère. Mais tu y ais allé tête baissée au plus profond. »

« De quoi est ce que tu parles ? » Demanda Ron. Plus cette conversation avançait, plus cela semblait le rendre confus.

« Tu présumes que ce dont elle a besoin est…physique. Tu penses comme en un mec. »

« Je suis un mec. »

« Hermione ne l'est pas. »

« Pas encore ça. Ecoute j'ai toujours su que c'était une fille. » _Même avant qu'elle ne me l'hurle dessus en quatrième année. _« Cela m'a juste pris un peu de temps pour comprendre… qu'elle pouvait être… plus qu'une amie. »

« L'important c'est que tu l'ais compris, » dit Bill. « Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, alors ? »

« La plupart des filles de ton âge ne veulent pas vraiment la même chose que les mecs. Elles veulent être de proche de vous. Elles veulent être aimées. Elles veulent qu'on leur tienne la main et qu'on les blottisse contre nous. Elles veulent qu'on les embrasse et qui te dit que je vais pas finir par qu'on les touche un peu, mais elles veulent rarement plus. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » Insista Ron. _Ça ne peut pas être vrai. _« Il y a plein de filles à Poudlard qui font bien plus que ça. »

« Juste parce qu'elles le font, ne veut pas dire que c'est ce dont elles ont vraiment envie. »

« Pourquoi elles le font si elles n'en ont pas vraiment envie. »

« Parce que ça leur permet d'avoir les autres choses que j'ai mentionnées. De nombreuses filles le font parce qu'elles ont peur que le gars ne les aime pas si elles ne le font pas. »

Ron pensa silencieusement à tout ça pendant un moment avant de répondre. « Mais c'est ridicule. Hermione ne pensera jamais ça. Je veux dire… elle sait déjà que je ne la lâcherais pas juste parce qu'elle ne voudrait pas… je veux dire ce n'est pas pour ça… je …je…j'attendrais, » Bégaya t-il, tandis que le haut de ses oreilles se mettait à chauffer et que son visage devenait tout rouge.

« Bonne réponse, » Dit Bill, en donnant un sourire encourageant à son frère. « Tu devrais probablement lui dire ça, »

« Quoi ? Mais elle doit déjà le savoir. »

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda Bill. « Prends un peu de recul et regarde la situation dans son ensemble. Ces autres filles… celles qui acceptent de coucher. Elles attirent beaucoup l'attention des gars sur elles à l'école, n'est ce pas ? »

« Ouais, je suppose. »

« Et les filles derrière lesquelles les gars ne courent pas après…elles voient, ça, n'est ce pas ? »

« Ouais, »

« Et elles sont probablement un petit peu jalouses, » Continua Bill.

« Je suppose que certaines d'entre elles peuvent l'être, » Admit Ron.

« Comment sont les camarades de chambres de Hermione ? »

« Elles ne sont que deux crétines colporteuses de ragots. Elles sont loin d'être aussi géniales qu 'elle ne l'est. »

« Est ce qu'elle sont… populaires ? »

« Ben, ouais, mais ça c'est parce qu'elles passent leur temps à essayer de se faire une beauté, » Dit Ron, comme si c'était une chose mauvaise. « Pour l'amour de Merlin, Lavande amène partout avec elle sa baguette juste pour pouvoir courber ses cils avec ! »

« Donc elles sont superficielles ? » Demanda Bill.

« On peut dire ça. »

« Et cependant tout les gars semblent bien les aimer ? Comment est ce que tu penses que cela fait se sentir une fille intelligente comme Hermione ? »

« Qu'est que tu veux dire ? » Questionna Ron. « Elle pense qu'elles ne sont que deux idiotes. »

« Merlin, est ce que j'étais aussi stupide ? » Murmura Bill pour lui même.

« HE ! » Cria Ron un peu trop bruyamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, ce qui fit bouger Hermione dans son sommeil. Tout deux se figèrent sur place quand elle gémit doucement et se pelotonna encore plus contre l'épaule de Ron. Les deux frères se regardèrent silencieusement pendant un moment, attendant de voir si elle se réveillait. Mais elle ne fit pas d'autres tentatives de mouvements et continua de respirer profondément, tout deux décidèrent qu'il était maintenant sur de continuer.

« Ok, » Dit doucement Bill. « Laisse moi résumer tout ça pour toi. Les camarades de chambres de Hermione sont deux idiotes. Elles sont superficielles et ne s'intéressent à rien d'autres qu'à leur apparence et à attirer l'attention de la population males. Correct ? »

« Ouais, ça les résume plutôt bien, » Accorda Ron.

« Hermione d'un autre coté est… qu'est qu'elle est exactement ? » Demanda Bill.

« Stupéfiante, » Répondit presque instantanément Ron.

« Est ce que tu peux être un petit plus précis ? »

« Oui, mais je ne le serais pas, » L'informa Ron.

« D'accord, » Dit Bill, sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait pas moyen d'en tirer plus de lui quand il l'avait décidé. « Donc Hermione, cette fille 'stupéfiante', a passé ces cinq dernières années à écouter ses camarades de chambre commérer à propos de leur divers petits copains. Et bien sur, la fille intelligente qu'elle est, a compris que la plus part des garçons de ton âge sont plus intéressés par l'apparence de la fille et de savoir jusqu'à où elle va, que de savoir qu'elle personne elle est en réalité. C'est après que le physique que court les garçons pas après l'émotionnel. »

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent au moment où il se rappela la manière dont Hermione lui avait hurlé dessus après qu'il ait dit qu'il préférait aller au Bal de Noël seul que avec un troll comme Eloïse Midgen. _PUTAIN ! Elle pense que je suis l'un de ses gars. «Donc, en résumé, tu prendras la plus belle que tu trouveras même si c'est la pire des chipies ? » _Entendit-il la voix de Hermione raisonner à l'intérieur de sa tête. «Ouais, ça sonne vrai, »S'entendit-il lui-même s'accorder avec elle. _**PUTAIN ! **Je suis l'un de ses gars. Qu'est ce que je vais faire si elle pense que je suis toujours l'un de ces gars ? _« Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit ça il y a deux ans quand cela aurait pu faire la différence ? Se lamenta Ron. « Alors qu'est ce que je suis supposé faire ? »

« Je ne suis pas toi ? » Dit Bill. « Je ne peux pas répondre à ça. »

« Qu'est que tu aurais fait ? » Insista Ron.

« à ton age ? » Demanda Bill. « Je serais sorti avec ses camarades de chambre. Comment est que tu penses que je me sois aperçu de tout ça ? Cela m'a pris longtemps pour réaliser qu'il y avait plus que passer un bon moment. Ne te m'éprends pas. Je ne suis pas un goujat ou autre chose. Je n'ai juste pas pris le temps nécessaire pour bien connaître aucune d'entre elles. De cette manière, quand ça cessait d'être amusant c'était facile d'en rester là et de passer à autre chose. Je n'ai jamais eu quelque chose proche de ce que tu as déjà. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pris le temps d'être émotionnellement impliqué **avant** que les autres choses ne commencent. Mais vous vous en êtes déjà là. Vous n'avez pas besoin de passer par ces inconfortables discussions 'pour mieux te connaître'. Et tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour les silences embarrassants ou de trouver un moyen de les remplir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ça te met en première ligne dans le jeu. Remplir ces silences c'est ce qui permet de conduire une relation dans une direction plus superficielle. D'un autre coté… si les choses tournent mal… »

« Pourquoi supposes tu que les choses pourrait mal tourner ? »

« Tu ne sais jamais, » Répondit Bill. « Quelque chose pourrait arriver… »

« Non ! » L'interrompit Ron quand il réalisa ce que Bill suggérait.

« J'étais là, Ron. J'ai vu comment tu as réagi quand maman t'as dit qu'il l'avait prise.

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça, » Dit véhément Ron. _JAMAIS ! Je ne veux même pas y penser._

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas, » Dit Bill. « Mais c'est le mauvais coté d'être émotionnellement engagé. Tu as couru le risque d'être blessé. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir pris ce risque. C'est une fille géniale. Je ne veux voir aucun de vous deux en peine. »

« Jamais je ne… »

« Pas intentionnellement, » Répondit Bill. « Mais les choses arrivent. Juste…prends ton temps et assure toi que tu ne le lui mets pas inintentionnellement la pression pour une chose pour laquelle elle n'est pas encore réellement prête à faire. » Bill voulait dire à son frère qu'ils avaient leur vie entière pour faire ça, mais il savait que ce n'était pas un argument très valable en ces temps ci, du fait qu'ils allaient rapidement se retrouver piégé au milieu d'une guerre. « Et si c'est son idée, » Continua Bill. « Prend une minute et demande toi à toi-même pourquoi. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'elle veut vraiment, ou c'est parce qu'elle pense que c'est ce que tu veux toi ? »

« Et c'est tout ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Ron. _Je devrais lui dire non, même si c'est ce qu'elle veut pour qu'elle ne pense pas que c'est la seule chose qui m'intéresse ?_

« Tu te rappelles toujours ce sortilège que je t'ai appris ? »

« Oui, » gémit Ron, son visage rougissant de nouveau.

« Si tu n'es pas sûr… »

« Non, je me rappelle comment on le fait. »

« N'oublie pas, » Le prévint Bill.

« Je ne le ferais pas. »

« Maman te _TUERAIT_. »

« C'est bon, je sais déjà ça. »

« Tu sais que … les femmes ne sont pas pareil que les hommes, » Dit Bill.

« J'ai remarqué ça, il y a quelques années déjà, » Grogna Ron. « Merci de me rappeler cette évidence. »

« Non je veux dire… ce n'est pas le même chose quand vous êtes…ensemble. Particulièrement au début. Cela peut être très douloureux pour… »

« Putain de merde, » Marmonna Ron tandis que ses oreilles prenaient une teinte rouge qui pouvait concurrencer son visage et ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas drôle pour moi de te parler de ça, non plus, tu sais. Particulièrement avec elle assise juste là. Je ne la crois pas incapable de faire semblant d'être endormie. »

Ron rit en fait, en dépit de lui-même. _Moi non plus, _pensa t-il. « Crois moi, » Dit-il. « Elle est endormie. Elle rougirait plus que moi en ce moment si elle ne l'était pas. Je ne veux pas lui faire mal, » Murmura t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Bill.

« Tu le feras. Il n'y pas moyen d'y échapper, » Dit son frère.

« Je sais. »

« Je ne parle pas juste … de la première fois. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Ron, sentant son estomac se nouer de nouveau dans un élan de panique.

« Et bien, toutes les filles sont différentes bien sur, mais … tu es mon frère après tout. Et on semble faire la même taille. »

« PUTAIN ! » Hurla Ron. (ndlt : mdr qu'elle magnifique argument d'une subtilité absolue, Bill tutut)

« Ron ? » Gémit Hermione, alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent au travers de plusieurs battements et qu'elle se décollait de lui. « Qu'est… qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »Demanda t-elle, avant qu'elle ne porte sa main à sa bouche pour couvrir un bâillement. « Ginny ne t'as pas battu au moins? » Questionna t-elle, en se tournant vers la personne assise sur la chaise en face d'eux. « Oh, salut Bill, » Dit-elle. « Qu'est-il arrivé à Ginny ? »

« Au contraire de certaines personnes, elle a décidé de dormir dans son lit. » La taquina Ron, reconnaissant que Hermione soit encore groggy et ne semble pas réaliser ce qui l'avait réveillée.

« Oh, ferme la, » Dit-elle, en le frappant légèrement sur le bras. « Combien de temps j'ai été endormie ? » Demanda t-elle en essayant de combattre un autre bâillement.

« Deux heures, »

« Vraiment ? » Dit-elle, incapable de cacher la surprise dans sa voix. Et tu es resté assis avec moi appuyer sur toi tout ce temps ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais lourde. » Répondit rapidement Ron. «Et j'avais toujours une main de libre, » Dit-il, en la serrant contre lui, en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. « Par ailleurs, je n'ai besoin d'aucun des deux pour mettre une raclée retentissante à Ginny. »

« Elle l'avait en deux mouvements si elle n'était pas allée au lit, » Ria Bill.

« Non, elle ne m'avait pas. En parlant de lit, » Remarqua Ron quand Hermione bailla de nouveau. « Je sais que tu es vannée, 'Mione. Pourquoi n'irais tu pas dormir un peu ? »

« Je suis à l'aise ici, » Protesta t-elle.

« Comme tu veux, » Dit Ron, en baissant de nouveau les yeux vers l'échiquier. « Je pense que j'irais moi-même me coucher, un fois que l'on aura terminé cette partie. Je te réveillerai, alors, ok ? » Demanda t-il en étudiant le jeu. « A qui le tour ? » Demanda t-il à Bill.

« Je ne me rappelle plus, » Répondit honnêtement son frère. « On a qu'à dire que c'est un jeu nulle, alors. »

« Pas question, » Rétorqua Ron, délaissant Hermione pour s'asseoir droit. « On a qu'à juste recommencer, » Dit-il, en remettant les pièces en place. « Où est ce que tu vas ? » Demanda t-il à Hermione quand elle se leva. « Je pensais que tu restais. »

« Je viens juste de me rappeler quelque chose, » Dit elle en avançant vers la porte. « Je reviens dans une minute. »

Aussitôt qu'elle eut disparu de leur champ de vison, Ron regarda son frère aîné sérieusement.

« On peut finir ça plus tard, » Dit Bill.

« Non, » Protesta Ron. « Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ? »

« Rien dont tu ais besoin de t'inquiéter maintenant, » Répondit calmement. « Tu n'en es pas encore là, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, » Admit Ron.

« Alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes. »

« Oh bien sur. Tu me dis que je vais lui faire mal et après tu me dis de **ne pas **m'inquiéter ? »

« Réalise juste que cela pourra être inconfortable pour elle pendant un petit moment. »

« Tu as dit douloureux tout à l'heure. »

« Cela peut ne pas l'être. Ça dépend. »

« De quoi ? »

« Assure toi juste qu'elle est détendue, » Dit Bill. « Et…, » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte puis reglissa son regard vers regard sur Ron. « Garde juste à l'esprit que l'acte en lui-même ne va pas être une fête pour elle. Même quand elle y sera habituée.. »

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Ron pour ce qu'il lui sembla être la centième fois.

« Tu devras probablement prendre soin d'elle d'autres manières, » dit rapidement Bill.

« Comment ? » Demanda Ron.

« Toutes les femmes sont différentes tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même. Fait juste attention à la façon dont elle réagit quand tu …la touches. Tu seras capable de dire ce qu'elle aime et ce qu'elle n'aime pas. »

« Qu'est que je fais si j'arrive pas à m'en rendre compte ? »

« Alors demande lui, » Suggéra Bill.

« T'es pas dingue ? » Cria Ron. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Bien sur que tu peux. Demande lui juste ce qu'elle veut. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Et bien, fais ce que tu veux, alors, » Dit Bill. « Rappelle toi juste ça, parce que c'est la clé de tout. Soucie toi de ses besoins en premier. Elle sera plus détendue après et … plus prompt à prendre soins de tes besoins. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de te soucier de tout ça, maintenant, » Dit Bill, tandis qu'il se levait pour partir. « Maintenant, tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est de trouver un moyen pour qu'elle ne sente pas sous pression. Dis lui ce que tu m'as tout à l'heure, » Ajouta t-il, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. « Que cela ne te dérange pas d'attendre. Elle a besoin d'entendre ça. Ne t'inquiéte pas pour le reste. Tout se mettra en place.

« Il ne t'a pas déjà battu, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Hermione, alors qu'elle apparaissait à la porte avec un livre dans la main.

« Non, j'ai décidé d'apeller ça un match nul » Dit Bill, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce.

« Attends, » Dit Hermione, au moment où il passa devant elle. « J'ai pensé au sortilège sur lequel tu travailles, » Continua t-elle. « Il me semblait vaguement familier. J'étais certaine d'avoir lu quelque part quelque chose à propos de ce sort. Là. » Dit-elle, en lui tendant le livre qu'elle avait dans la main. « J'ai marqué la page pour toi, » Ajouta Hermione quand il la regarda. « Ce n'est pas le même, bien sur, mais il est assez similaire. »

« Putain, Hermione ! » Cria Bill quand il regarda le livre dans sa main et vit Sorts Mortels imprimé sur la couverture. « Qu'est ce que tu fais avec un livre pareil ? » demanda t-il, en la regardant avec les yeux grands ouverts.

« Recherche, » Répondit rapidement Hermione. « Je l'ai emprunté à Poudlard donc j'aurais besoin que tu me le rendes, » Ajouta t-elle.

« Pourquoi rechercherais tu une chose pareille ? » Demanda Bill, en secouant le livre dans le visage de Hermione.

« Parce que c'est ce que fait Hermione, » Interrompit Ron. « Elle voit un livre et elle doit le lire. »

« Où est ce que tu l'as eu ? » Inquisit Bill.

« Je te l'ai dit je l'ai emprunté à Poudlard. »

« Je n'ai jamais vu un livre comme ça quand j'étais à Poudlard. »

« Peut être ne regardais tu pas au bon endroit, » Dit Ron avec un sourire suffisant. Bill avait été préfet en chef. Il devait probablement connaître aussi bien la bibliothèque que Hermione. Mais il n'a jamais connu la Salle sur Demande.

« Peut être ont-ils ajouté quelques livres depuis alors, » Suggéra Hermione. « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. C'est là que je l'ai eu et je dois le rendre. Si tu ne penses pas qu'il puisse t'être utile, je vais juste le reprendre dès maintenant. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu devrais avoir des livres comme ça en ta possession, » Dit Bill, en observant Hermione attentivement. « Peut être je devrais juste le rendre à Dumbledore pour toi quand je le verrais. »

« D'accord, » Répondit Hermione, sans même un battement de cil. « Ca n'a pas d'importance tant que Mrs Pince le récupère. Je l'ai déjà lu, tu sais, » Ajouta t-elle alors qu'elle marchait en direction de Ron pour s'asseoir sur le canapé à coté de lui. « Plus d'une fois, en fait, alors je n'en ai plus réellement besoin. »

« Tu commences à sonner comme maman, tu sais, » Cria Ron à son frère après qu'il est acquiescé de la tête à Hermione et qu'il sortait de la pièce. « Il ne va pas vraiment le rendre à Dumbledore, » Dit doucement Ron. « Il te testait tout simplement pour savoir si tu l'avais bien eu à l'école. »

« Tu penses que je traîne dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour acheter des livres de magie noire, la façon dont il a réagi… »

« Il l'a probablement pensé, » Ricana Ron. « Tu as eu en ta possession quelques trucs louches dernièrement. Est-ce que tu as vu la tête qu'il a fait quand on a découvert que tu avais une potion pour aveugler les gens ? »

_et tu n'es pas au courant de la moitié, _pensa Hermione pour elle-même. _S'ils savaient ce qu'il y a d'enfermé dans ma malle en ce moment…_ « Tu penses que c'est drôle ? » Demanda t-elle.

« Mince, ouais, » Ria t-il. « C'est agréable de savoir que je suis pas le suis pas le seul que tu arrives à intimider. Il avait peur que tu ais appris à jeter l'un de ces sorts. »

« Je l'ai fait, »

« QUOI ? » Hurla Ron, sa bouche ouverte sous le choc. « Tu…attends… tu rigoles, n'est ce pas ? » Dit-il quand il la vit retenir un sourire.

« Même moi je ne peux pas apprendre tout ça aussi vite, » Dit Hermione avec un sourire goguenard. « Tu as eu peur plutôt rapidement. »

« Ce qui veux dire, » Gémit Ron.

« Comment je pourrais me faire pardonner ? » Demanda t-elle.« Et un marché est un marché, » répondit-elle. « Et j'étais d'accord pour que nous puissions avoir 'un petit moment tranquille' aussitôt que Ginny serait partie au lit. »

« Tu n'as aucune obligation, tu sais, » Dit Ron. « Je veux dire… je sais que tu es fatiguée, je ne veux pas de tenir éveillée si tu préfères aller au lit… euh… je veux dire pour dormir. Nous pouvons…nous n'avons pas...à faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose ? » Demanda Hermione, en regardant Ron d'un œil scrutateur. « N'étais tu pas celui qui me disait que cela allait presque impossible pour nous de trouver le temps d'être seul avec ta famille nous observant. Et maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu veux aller au lit ? »

« Je ne veux pas, » Dit Ron. « Mais je penses que tu devrais. Nous avons tout l'été pour ça, n'est pas ? » Ajouta t-il, en se penchant pour lui donner un rapide baiser. « On a pas besoin que tu t'épuises, » Continua t-il, en se mettant debout et en lui tendant sa main pour qu'elle se lève aussi. « Par ailleurs, nous avons toute la journée de demain… pour être tranquille. »

« Ok, » Dit Hermione, en prenant la main de Ron, lui permettant de la relever. Elle n'était pas sûrr de ce qui se passait, mais elle ne voyait aucune raison d'argumenter de ça avec lui. Peut être était-il fatigué par son voyage. Ces deux derniers jours n'avaient pas non plus été faciles pour lui. Ou peut être qu'il était juste inquiet pour elle et qu'il ne voulait pas le dire parce qu'il pensait qu'elle se mettrait sur la défensive. _Quoi que ce soit, je m'occuperais de ça demain, _pensa t-elle, tandis qu'il marchait vers la porte et dans le couloir.

« Et bien, bonne nuit, » Dit Ron, en se penchant pour lui donner un chaste baiser sur la joue avant de partir à grandes enjambées en direction de l'escalier.

« Bonne nuit, » Répondit Hermione, en le fixant d'air dubitatif, ses sourcils froncer de confusion. _Nom de Dieu, qu'est qui lui prend, là ? _Se demanda t-elle en se dirigeant à travers le couloir sombre vers sa chambre.

* * *

ARF, enfin fini c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai traduit jusqu'à aujourd'hui, heureusement que j'avais un peu de temps libre, et pas mal de motivation, parce que je vous assure que c'était vraiment pas évident.

Bon le prochain que je publie ce sera « Plus qu'un souvenir » Alors un peu de patience

Bisous liv et n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait toujours chaud au coeur


	21. Chapitre 21: Sans y réféchir

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Maëlle **: Bah dit donc qu'elle mouche t'a piqué, ça doit faire 6 mois que ne m'as pas laissé de review, tu devais beaucoup t'ennuyer. C'est vrai que j'ai aps vraiment jouer mon rôle de dictatrice c'est dernier temps. Alors tu réclames du boulot. Mais quand je te donne le chapitre à corriger tu chipotes, Arf les meuh ça sait jamais ce que ça veut ! _**Au fait pour les gens qui se plaigne du délai entre la fin de ma traduction et la publication , c'est à elle qui faut ces réclamations, c'est elle qui sequestres les chapitres au lieu de les corriger immédiatement quand je lui donne! **_

**Alieonor **: Je suis contente d'avoir pu te convaincre, il faut dire que je pars avec du bon matériel, cette fic est vraiment super, j'en suis moi-même fan. Par contre je reste une inconditionnelle de Ron/Hermione. Merci cela me touche néanmoins ;)

**Hermweasley** : Oui cette conversation est vraiment très drôle, vu de l'extérieur car il est clair que du point de vue de Ron ça du l'être nettement moins. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.

**Sweet Amy** : Lol contente que tu sois arrivé au bout. Oui mais la conversation de Bill et de Ron cache quelques chose, pas bien grave, mais on comprend mieux les paroles de Bill quand on sait. Je te remercie de votre soutien, j'ai eu une petite baisse de régime au moins de février mais savoir que des gens attendent m'encourage à continuer. Bisous.

**Menssa** : revieweuse fidèle Toi je sais pourquoi tu attends avec impatience les prochains chapitres…. Gourmande ! Je suis désolé pour l'attente, bisous. (Ps : il se pourrait que début mai je vienne sur Lille pour un stage de terrain de 1 semaine, c'est pas encore sur mais se serait cool)

**floOo'z **: bah c'est pour ça que je traduit, pour les gens qu'ils ne peuuvant pas la lire en anglais. En somme je fait une espèce de bonne action !

**Virg05** : revieweuse fidèle merci, et voili la suite.

**Niniebou** : lol bah voila l'erreur est réparé maintenant. Merci de tes compliments, peut être a une prochaine fois sur PWO (serait tu si le forum re fonctionneras bientôt, j'ai pas trop de nouvelle à part par Yann, je sais pas si tu le connais)

**Lunatanis :** Il me semble kon revoit Bill un peu encore je sais plus trop la fic est tres longue et sa fait longtemps que je l'ai relu dans son intégralité, lol. Et comme tu dis vive Ron & Mione.

**Jamesie-cass :** revieweuse fidèle Oui comme quoi les garçons sont pas si prévisibles que ça, lol. Disons que Bill ne va pas etre dans les petits papiers de Ron & Mione un petit moment apres cette conversation.

**Servane**. Oui comme je l'ai dit plus au meuh aime nous faire souffrir mais bon je lui rend bien puisqu'elle me traite de dictateur à longueur de journée quand je lui donne les chapitre à corriger. C'est un plaisir de traduire surtout avec les réponses enthousiasme que je reçois ! Merci de me lire !

**Mate** : merci voili la suiti.

**Larmes de pluies** : revieweuse fidèle Oui extrement embarrasant, pauvre Ron. Moi j'y ai jamais vraiment le droit, mais bon moi je dois supporter une mere qui fait sa crise d'ado à 45 ans à la place. Je sais pas lequel des deux est le pire. Mais c'est dure pour moi, elle me pique mes fringues et en plus elle est plus mince que moi ! Pour en revenir à la fic, je suis vraiment heureuse que les gens qui connaissent l'histoire en anglais continue à lire la traduction. Je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissante car cela me permet de savoir si la traduction est à la hauteur. Bisous merci.

**Castel **: merci moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre.

**Pit-chan** : bah je pense qu'il voulais vraiment pas imaginé cette situation et que son esprit la combat ! Oui je pense que tu vas etre contente de ce nouveau chapitre.

**Riri **: revieweuse fidèle lol va pas te rendre malade pour ma petite fic, c'est important les études, mais si tu detestes la bio ! Ouais mais ne te fait pas trop dillusution sur Bill ! bisous et bonne rentrée !

**Axoo **: Bill n'est pas aussi sage qu'il n'y parait en Anglais la fic n'est pas finit je crois qu'elle doit faire dans les 70 chapitres mais je crois qu'elle va terminé a plus, j'espere avoir finir avant la sortir du tome 6 en français !

**Pascale1980 **: revieweuse fidèle Bah je l'imagine un peut bourreau des cœur, apparament c'est un beau garçon et à l'epoque il était prefet puis prefet en chef, c'est pratique pour rester avec les filles dans les coins sombres apres le couvre feu ou profiter des avantages que peut apporter la salle de bains de prefets ! pour MTM je sais que tu es ma plus grande « fan » et je peux te dire que j'ai commencé la trad j'essaye de rattraper mon glandouillage du moi de février. J'espere que l'inspiration te reviens a toi aussi. Bisous +

**Billy :** je savais que tu te revolterais devant cette conversation et le fait que Ron soit moins entrepenant apres, je te reconnais bien la billy. Féministe convaincu c'est un peu exagéré, je te classerais plutot dans la case des defenseurs de la liberté sexuelle et de la recherche du plaisir ! et puis faut pas pousser demain c'est la journée de la femme, kan meme. (Ps : regard ma réponse à menssa)

**Benelie** : oui je le trouve vraiment hilarant,pauvre Ron qui est tout perdu et qui sait plus quoi penser. Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon travail, j'y met beaucoup de cœur et de perfectionnisme, puis le petit d'œil de maelle ma correctrice aide beaucoup surtout quand j'ai des lacunes en anglais ! Pour mon autre fic je vais faire le plus vite possible !

**Bon tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le délais, j'ai eu des exposé oraux à préparer, et puis j'ai pas eu de vacances entre le premier et le second semestre, et donc une fois les partiels finis, j'ai commencé à accuser la fatigue, surtout en attendant les résultats, car je jouais gros car je devais repasser pour ce premier semestre des matière de DEUG, que je suis heureuse de vous dire avoir finalement validé et que je m'en suis pas trop mal sortit pour le premier semestre de ma licence ! Tout ça pour dire que le second semestre, a commencé juste après la fin des partiels et les dossiers sont tombés tôt, et que j'étais un peu fatigué. De plus j'ai quelque imprévu au cours du mois qui mon assez chambouler, et pour couronner le tout mardi dernier alors que j'avais réussit à me remettre dans la traduction et avoir un peu de temps de libre, mon pc c'est fait vérolé, et j'ai faillit perdre toute mes données, début de ce chapitre inclus, donc après avoir crisé, lutté pour ne pas à avoir a reformater, et finalement fait un coup de pitié au père d'une copine pour qu'il soigne mon pauvre pc après l'avoir porté à bout de bras sous la neige (7h d'opération, à façade ouverte) mon pc et redevenue opérationnelle jeudi soir. Et j'ai tout de suite après avoir réinstaller quelques applications remit la machine trad en route. Donc je suis heureuse de vous présenter ce chapitre 21 après un long mois d'attente et de vous dire que je vais m'efforcer de finir le nouveau chapitre de plus qu'un souvenir avant la fin de cette semaine, sauf imprévu, of course !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 21 _(traduit en écoutant l'album éponyme de Franz Ferdinand)  
_

_Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? _Se demanda Ron à lui-même, tandis qu'il sortait de la douche et qu'il enfilait des vêtements propres. _Les douches froides ne veulent pas fonctionner. En fait, ce n'était pas totalement exact, elles fonctionnent jusqu'à ce que j'en sorte et que je rencontre Hermione. _Il était au 36 e dessous.

Les journées n'étaient pas si mal. Sa mère les occupait en les faisant nettoyer les étages supérieurs de la maison. Autant Ron détestait les travaux ménagers, autant il était reconnaissant d'avoir quelque chose d'autre pour occuper son temps. Avoir Ginny dans la même pièce avec eux était d'une aide inespérée. Non seulement sa présence l'empêchait d'esquiver ses corvées pour entraîner Hermione dans un coin un sombre, mais elle lui apportait aussi l'exutoire dont avait besoin sa frustration montante. A chaque fois il se sentait un peu coupable pour ça. Ce n'était pas la faute de Ginny s'il était autant agité. C'était celle de Bill. Mais il n'y avait rien que Ron pouvait faire pour ça maintenant.

Ginny n'était pas la seule avec qui Ron était sec, de toute les manière. Presque n'importe qui croisait son chemin finissait à un moment ou à un autre par en être la victime. Tout le monde sauf la personne avec laquelle il se disputait d'habitude. Il ne savait pas comment, mais Hermione était sortie indemne des cinq jours qui venaient de passer. Ce qui était ironique car elle était la seule personne qui aurait été ravie de mordre à l'hameçon et de lui donner la dispute qu'il cherchait, ne serait ce déjà que pour soulager sa propre frustration. Mais tandis que Hermione lui répondait avec hargne, généralement à cause des commentaires sarcastiques qu'il faisait à sa sœur, Ron restait stoïque. Il avait été tenté, plus d'une fois, mais quoiqu'il en soit il se débrouillait pour ravaler ses répliques cinglantes.

Aussi frustrant que cela pouvait être d'être avec elle, la perspective de ne pas être du tout à ses cotés était encore pire. Ron attendait avec impatience le plaisir de pouvoir passer une soirée avec elle mais s'ils ne faisaient que jouer une partie d'échecs ou s'asseoir l'un à coté de l'autre pour discuter. Hermione était à la fois la source de son bonheur et d'agacement. Passer des moments avec elle pouvait être agonie, mais être en même temps pure extase. Même si se retenir, amenait lentement vers la folie. Hermione était la seule chose qui le gardait sain d'esprit. Il n'allait pas commencer une dispute avec elle et mettre ce faible équilibre en péril. La seule chose que cela apporterait serait pour sur, c'est qu'il se retrouve frustré et seul.

_Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir le droit de l'emballer, si je ne peux même pas l'emballer. _Se lamenta Ron tandis qu'il retournait dans sa chambre et qu'il se vautrait sur son lit. Pas qu'il ne s'embrassait pas. Ils le faisaient. Il arrêtait juste les choses avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'aller trop loin. _C'était encore pire qu'avant, parce que c'était maintenant la seule putain de chose qui occupait son esprit. SOIT MAUDIT, BILL ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu gâches tout ? N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de l'expression, 'l'ignorance est signe d'innocence' ? Je veux que mon innocence me revienne. MERDE ! Merde, merde, merde._

Alors que Ron était toujours allongé dans sa chambre, à maudire le plafond, Hermione était enfermée dans la sienne, en train de lire un livre. Bien que lire n'était pas vraiment le meilleur mot pour décrire ce qu'elle faisait. Essayer de lire, était plus l'expression adéquate. Elle fixait la même page depuis au moins 15 minutes. Elle devait l'avoir lu au moins 4 fois maintenant mais elle était encore incapable de se rappeler ne serait ce qu'un mot.

_Quel est le problème ? _Pensa t-elle, en fermant avec le violence le livre avant de le laisser tomber sur le lit à coté d'elle. _Ça en devient ridicule. Je ne peux même pas me distraire avec une agréable lecture._

_Je vais devoir l'obliger à en parler, _pensa Hermione. _Mais est ce que je suis prête pour la réponse ?_

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours que cela durait et elle n'avait toujours pas réussi découvrir ce qui n'allait pas avec Ron. A chaque fois qu'elle posait la question, il niait que quoique ce soit aille mal. Bien sur il n'était pas la personne la plus facile à percer. Hermione savait que ses humeurs changeaient de temps à autre, mais jamais aussi longtemps. Il était facile de l'agacer, et il pouvait passer un ou deux jours de mauvaise humeur, mais jamais plus longtemps que ça. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'air particulièrement en colère. Il était juste irritable.

Au début Hermione avait pensé qu'il pouvait être simplement fatigué, mais ce n'était de toutes évidences pas le problème. Il était toujours perturbé après avoir eu une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et cela semblait aller de mal en pis. Ron passait maintenant la plus grande partie de ses après midi dans un mauvaise humeur perpétuelle. Il était sec avec sa sœur et il hurlait après les jumeaux à chaque fois qu'il les croisait.

Hermione avait bien remarqué que cet agacement n'était dirigé que vers sa famille et pas envers elle. Elle l'avait cherché quelques fois pour voir juste voir s'il allait répliquer, mais il n'avait pas réagit. Peu importe ce qui le tracassait, sa famille en faisait les frais, ce qui la faisait se demander s'il n'était pas simplement frustré qu'elle soit toujours dans leurs pieds. Il l'avait prévenu que cela leur serait quasiment impossible d'être vraiment seuls tout les deux avec eux vivant sous le même toit. Et il avait raison. Mais ce n'était pas impossible, juste très difficile. Quelqu'un semblait toujours apparaître pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Au début c'était sa mère puis moins souvent. Hermione maintenant suspectait qu'elle puisse envoyer les autres pour vérifier à sa place. Pas qu'ils interrompaient grand-chose.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude passer leurs soirées dans le salon du premier étage près de la chambre des filles. Il y avait un canapé confortable et une grande cheminée. C'était assez douillet le soir et Hermione appréciait de se blottir à coté de Ron sur le sofa. Ils avaient énormément discuté et Ron s'était montré inhabituellement attentif durant ces soirées. Il lui tenait la main quand ils s'asseyaient tout les deux et il semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher. Pas que Hermione s'en plaigne. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent et tendre, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça enivrant.

A chaque fois qu'elle sentait ses doigts courir le long de son bras ou frôler son cou tandis qu'il caressait ses cheveux, elle en avait la chair de poule. De temps en temps, elle trouvait toujours ça dure à croire qu'elle puisse ressentir des choses si fortes à un simple touché, mais elle en était devenue accoutumée. Plus que ça, elle en était devenue dépendante. De plus en plus, elle s'apercevait qu'elle attendait, la respiration troublée, le moment où ses doigts prenait le chemin de son visage, parce qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passait après. Il touchait presque toujours son visage avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Le problème était que les baisers ne duraient jamais assez longtemps. Ron se retenait à chaque fois que les choses commençaient à devenir chaudes, il reculait et s'excusait en disant qu'il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle. Elle savait qu'il était possible qu'il soit juste inquiet que quelqu'un puisse les surprendre, et c'était fortement probable, mais cela en était arrivé à un point qu'elle était tellement frustrée qu'elle s'en fichait bien que sa famille entière puisse prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir et les regarder. (ndlt : mdr ! la pauvre Hermione doit être sacrément frustrée)

Peu importe ce qui préoccupait Ron mais cela commençait à l'affecter elle aussi. Au début, elle avait seulement été inquiète pour lui, mais elle avait cru qu'il aurait pu le régler peu importe ce que c'était. Mais maintenant elle commençait à être anxieuse. Et pas seulement ça, elle devenait de plus en plus nerveuse. _Je fais quoi si c'est pas sa famille qui l'agace ? Peut être c'est moi ? Peut être qu'il a changé d'avis pour nous deux et qu'il ne sait pas comment me le dire. Et peut être que je me rend malade pour rien. ARRETE JUSTE D'Y PENSER ! _Se réprimanda t-elle.

« J'ai juste besoin de quelque chose sur laquelle je peux concentrer, » Dit Hermione en sautant hors de son lit avant d'ouvrir à la volée le couvercle de sa malle. « Quelque chose de plus passionnant que ce livre, » Continua t-elle, en balançant le livre dans la malle pour le remplacer par un tas de parchemin.

Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de sortir de la maison. Il savait que c'était probablement dangereux. Mais il en avait tout simplement rien à faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se promenait ignorant le danger et ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière fois. A moins qu'il y ait une troupe de détraqueurs l'attendant dehors. Cela importait peu qu'il ait sa baguette avec lui. Harry Potter n'avait simplement aucune pensée heureuse qu'il aurait pu utiliser. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, quand il ressentait quelque chose, autre qu'un vide intérieur, était colère et désespoir. Actuellement la colère était l'émotion qui menait le jeune homme vers le parc.

_J'EN PEUX PLUS DE TOUT CA ! _Pensa Harry, ses yeux d'un vert étincelant brûlaient de ressentiment.

Il ne supportait plus son oncle qui lui disait d'arrêter de broyer du noir toute la journée dans sa maison. Il ne supportait plus combien il devrait redevable d'avoir encore un toit sur ça tête et un lit chaud où dormir. Il ne supportait plus de voir l'énorme visage de Dudley et d'écouter ses petits sarcasmes. Sa dernière remarque avait bien failli faire déborder le vase quand il lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait la tête de quelqu'un dont le chien venait de mourir. Harry devait sortir d'ici où il serait capable de faire quelque chose que même Dumbledore n'aurait pu couvrir. Il était quasiment certain que son cousin n'avait pas compris pourquoi ce commentaire l'avait tellement énervé. Il complétait simplement les remarques que son père faisait. Et pour dire vrai, Dudley avait reculé quand il avait vu l'éclair de fureur dans les yeux de Harry, mais il n'avait pas idée combien il avait été près de se prendre un sortilège en pleine face sur le moment même.

_Je les vomis tous,_ gémit Harry pour lui-même alors qu'il s'approchait d'un banc du parc et il se cogna brutalement contre. Il vacilla, mais se débrouilla pour garder son équilibre avec un minimum de dignité. Il s'y laissa tomber. Harry regarda le sol pour voir sur quoi il avait trébuché mais ne vit rien. Il avait trébuché sur rien du tout.

« Tu devrais être un peu plus prudent, Harry, » Lui conseilla une voix désincarnée derrière lui. « Tu ne sais jamais qui pourrait passer par là. »

Alors que la main de Harry se refermait fermement sur sa baguette, il y eut un bruit de froissement et Fred Weasley apparu devant lui, tenant d'une main un cape d'invisibilité.

« FRED ! » Cria Harry de surprise tandis que le rouquin s'asseyait à coté de lui. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je me baladais et je me suis retrouvé à Surrey, » Répondit sarcastiquement Fred. « Qu'est que tu penses que je fais ? C'est mon jour de garde pour surveiller le petit Harrichou et vérifier qu'il reste hors des troubles. Tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal.»

« La ferme. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un lien télépathique avec Ron, » Ria Fred. « J'ai une impression de déjà vu. C'est sûrement parce que c'est la seule chose qu'il me dit depuis des jours, » Continua t-il. « Je peux retourner sous la cape si tu préfères, » Ajouté Fred. « Mais Hermione pense que tu pourrais avoir envie d'un peu de compagnie. »

« Hermione ? Comment va… »

« Elle va bien, mon vieux, » Lui assura Fred. « Elle s'inquiète pour toi, cependant. Maman et Ginny sont aussi sur les nerfs. Elles ont eu une grosse dispute pour savoir qui aurait le privilège de te rendre visite. Ginny voulait venir avec moi, vois tu, mais maman n'a rien voulu entendre. Elle a mis ces trois la au céler dans la maison. Elle les fait travailler comme des elfes de maison. Ils ne verront pas la lumière du jour avant septembre.

« Ouais, et bien… » Grommela Harry, incapable de ressentir de la sympathie pour ses amis. « Au moins ils sont tous les trois ensemble. »

"Hey, est ce agréable, je vous le demande " cria Fred plaçant sa main sur son coeur comme s'il avait été mortellement blessé. " Je ne suis peut être pas Ronnichou, mais je ne suis pas insignifiant non plus. Et après avoir fait toute la route jusqu'à Surrey pour élever votre esprit à la rencontre du conte d'Hermione et du chapeau sans tête. Voici toute la gratitude que je reçois. »

« Elle préférerait mourir que porter l'un de tes chapeaux, » Répondit sèchement Harry, mais malgré sa mauvaise humeur, il ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement amusé par l'image qui lui vint en tête.

« 'Oh, mais elle en a porté un, » Répondit Fred avec un rire de bon cœur. « Pas de plein gré, bien sur, » Continua t-il. « C'est vraiment dommage qu'elle soit invisible. Qu'est ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour voir son visage. Elle me boude toujours pour ça. Mais encore… c'est peut être une bonne chose, » Ajouta Fred en reprenant un peu son sérieux. « Elle est un peu trop comme maman quand elle est en colère. Elle lui a vraiment volé dans les plumes à Percy l'autre jour. Pas que cet imbécile ne le méritait pas. »

« Qu'est qui c'est passé ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« J'ai tout mon temps. »

« Je savais que ça t'intéresserait. » Ricana Fred. « Par où commencer ? »

Hermione était assise au milieu de son lit, complètement absorbée parce qu'elle faisait, quand elle entendit un faible coup à la porte.

« Entrez, » Cria t-elle, en ne prenant même pas la peine de lever la tête pour voir qui était entré dans la chambre. « Donne moi juste une seconde, » Ajouta t-elle en marquant du doigt l'endroit où elle s'était arrêtée dans le livre posé sur ses genoux, puis elle se pencha en avant et écrivit quelque chose sur le parchemin à coté d'elle.

« Je peux revenir plus tard, » Dit Ron, en regardant l'amoncellement de travail qui l'entourait. Non seulement il y avait plusieurs livres ouverts qui recouvraient le lit, mais il y avait aussi des piles de notes éparpillées dans un ordre où seule Hermione pouvait se retrouver.

« Ne sois pas bête, » Répondit-elle, en levant les yeux pour lui lancer un sourire chaleureux, même si elle continuait à écrire. « Laisse moi juste finir ça. »

« Nan, y a pas de problème, » Dit Ron, un peu anxieux maintenant. Il savait que Hermione n'aimait pas être interrompue quand elle était au milieu d'une recherche. « Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais à tes devoirs. »

« Ce n'est pas mes devoirs, » L'informa t-elle, ses yeux de nouveau fixés sur le livre. « Reste. J'ai juste besoin d'une minute pour finir. »

_S'il te plait dis moi que tu ne fais pas tout ça juste pour des bonus, _pensa Ron, tandis qu'il s'approchait du lit. Il se pencha et attrapa l'un des livres ouverts de manière à savoir sur quoi elle travaillait. Marquant la page avec sa main, il ferma le livre et vit Les potions de grands pouvoirs écrit sur la couverture. _ça explique les notes dans la marge, _pensa t'il en réouvant le livre. _Ce n'est pas le genre de Hermione mutiler un livre qui ne serait pas le sien. Mais Rogue ne donne pas des devoirs en bonus. Alors, qu'est ce que c'est tout ça ?_ Se demanda t-il silencieusement, en parcourant les parties qu'elle avait souligné.

Une potion de couplage est le plus souvent utilisée pour amplifier ou magnifier les informations entrant ou sortant entre deux ou plusieurs individus.

Une fois que vous avez été unis, vous allez ressentir les sentiments, les pensées, et dans de rares occasions les sensations physiques qui ne sont pas les vôtres, mais celles de l'individu avec lequel vous avez été connecté. Le résultat prononcé est une forte sensibilité émotionnelle. Une fois que la connexion a été forgée, vous serez capable de sentir ou ressentir n'importe laquelle des émotions fortes ou submergeantes que votre partenaire éprouve comme si ces sentiments étaient les vôtres. Cependant, l'intensité de l'expérimentation dépend de la magnitude des sentiments et/ou des émotions qui sont émisses. Parfois vous ressentirez exactement ce que votre partenaire ressent, et parfois vous expérimenterez les sensations encore plus fortement que la personne avec laquelle vous êtes relié, parce que il sera habitué à ce niveau d'émotion et vous non.

**ATTENTION : cette expérience peut être submergeante et souvent elle perturbe les événements de votre vie quotidienne.** La clé pour éviter ce piège est de faire la part entre vos sentiments et ceux ressentis pour vous. Une fois que cela est accompli, il est possible d'atténuer ou de bloquer les émotions les plus fortes qui sont expérimentées.

_Ça explique pas mal de choses,_ pensa Ron, en faisant attention à remettre le livre dans la position exacte où il l'avait trouvé. Il savait, par expérience qu'il ne fallait pas perturber son système d'organisation. « Alors c'est donc les recherches dont tu m'as parlé ? » Dit-il, en jetant un coup d'œil aux différentes piles de notes, certaines d'entre elles étaient écrites sur du papier blanc à carreau que les moldus utilises. « Ça fait longtemps que tu travailles sur ça ? » Demanda t-il.

« Un moment, » Répondit Hermione, avant de redevenir silencieuse. Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas satisfait par cette réponse, mais elle ne voulait pas encore en parler. Hermione glissa rapidement le parchemin sur lequel elle travaillait dans son livre, et le ferma brusquement, puis le laissa tomber derrière elle. « Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda t-elle, en essayant de changer de sujet.

« Rien, » Répondit Ron en regardant Hermione se glisser vers le bord du lit et lui indiquant de venir s'asseoir à coté d'elle. « J'ai juste vu que la lumière était allumée, » Ajouta t-il en s'asseyant. « Et je me suis demandé ce que tu faisais. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter. »

« Oh, mais tu ne m'embêtes pas, » Répondit-elle rapidement.

« Alors ce truc d'union, là, » Dit Ron, en attrapant de nouveau Les potions des grands pouvoirs qui était posé sur le lit en lui tendant pour qu'elle le voit. « Ça ressemble un peu à ce qu'il y a entre Harry et tu-sa… »

« Voldemort, » le corrigea Hermione avant qu'il n'eut la chance de terminer.

« Ouais…lui, » Dit Ron. « Est-ce que tu essayes de comprendre comment rompre le lien ? »

« Je ne pense pas que c'est possible, » Admit Hermione. « Ils ne sont pas reliés par une potion. Ils sont reliés par le sens de Harry et par le sort qu'il lui a lancé quand il était bébé. »

« Oh, » Dit Ron. « Qu'est ce que tu fais, alors ? » Demanda t-il, incapable de garder pour lui cette question.

_Mince, _pensa Hermione. Elle savait qu'il allait y venir, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y venir. « Tu es adorable, Ron, » Dit-elle, en se glissant plus près de lui. « Et j'apprécie ce que tu fais, » Ajouta t-elle, sachant très bien qu'il faisait un effort pour parler avec elle des choses qui l'intéressaient. « Mais je n'ai pas envie de t'ennuyer. »

« Tu ne le feras pas, » Répondit-il, sincèrement intéressé. _De toutes évidences, elle met beaucoup d'énergie dans ses recherches… quoique ce soit. Et si ça peut aider Harry, je veux savoir. _« Alors c'est pour quoi ? » Demanda t-il. « Si tu n'essayes pas de trouver un moyen pour rompre le lien, que fais tu ? »

« Oh tu sais, » Dit Hermione évasivement. « Juste des recherches sur quoique ce soit qui pourrait apporter de l'aide, je te ferais savoir quand j'aurais trouver quelque chose d'utile. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en parler maintenant. »

« Alors de quoi veux-tu parler ? » Demanda Ron, en l'étudiant intensément. Le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas parler de ses recherches le rendait quelque peu nerveux. Il était possible qu'elle n'ait rien trouvé d'utile encore, mais il était aussi possible qu'elle ne veuille tout simplement pas le mettre au courant, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Il n'était pas vraiment sur de savoir lequel de ces deux scénari étaient le bon.

« Je ne sais pas, » Répondit-elle, en fixant ses yeux d'un bleu profond et sentant la partie rationnelle de son esprit commencer à lui échapper. _Qui a dit qu'on avait besoin de parler, après tout ?_ Pensa t-elle, lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur qui émanait de la jambe de Ron contre les siennes alors qu'ils étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre. « De quoi veux tu parler ? » Demanda t-elle, même si elle tendait la main en même moment pour glisser ses doigts dans ses magnifiques cheveux roux. Au moment où elle le toucha, elle fut perdue. Avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione s'était penchée et l'embrassait tendrement.

Pris par surprise, Ron recula et ne réalisa que après ce qu'il avait fait. Il le regretta immédiatement et s'affaira à rectifier son erreur avant qu'elle ne se méprenne.

Le visage de Hermione était toujours plutôt près du sien, mais il savait que cela ne serait pas pour longtemps. Sans même y réfléchir, Ron tendit la main et fit courir délicatement son doigt le long de sa joue rose, puis il verrouilla son regard dans le sien, se pencha légèrement en avant, et recouvrit ses lèvres des siennes.

Il n'était ni profond, ni passionné, mais cela était accueillant. Un baiser en entraînant un autre.Chacun emplit de la tendresse et de l'affection qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille assise à coté de lui.

Incertain de savoir ce qu'il devait faire de ses mains, Ron les laissa sur le lit pour s'assurer que la seule partie de son corps qui touchait le sien était ses lèvres. Cependant Hermione, elle, ne semblait pas vouloir suivre les mêmes résolutions. La main qu'elle avait enfouit dans ses cheveux descendait doucement jusqu'à venir jouer avec les mèches qui bordaient sa nuque, effleurant consciemment sa peau du bout de ses doigts.

Le contact eut l'effet désiré, et Hermione gloussa doucement quand elle le senti frissonner. Elle aimait le fait de pouvoir lui faire ça. La première fois que c'était arrivé cela avait été un accident, mais elle avait beaucoup appris de cette expérience. La première nuit, quand Ron l'avait embrassé dans le cou, le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti, l'avait presque rendu démente. Elle suspectait qu'il y réagirait de la même façon. Et si elle cherchait une opportunité pour le vérifier c'était maintenant. Ses lèvres semblaient toujours être occupées quand l'inspiration lui venait et elle n'avait jamais osée passer outre sa peur qu'il recule si elle abandonnait les lèvres du jeune homme.

_De toutes les manières, il est déjà susceptible de reculer, _pensa t-elle, tandis qu'elle posait sa main libre sur la poitrine de Ron, et qu'elle agrippait son t-shirt pour le maintenir en place, et qu'elle se penchait en avant de manière à ce que son buste soit contre le sien.

Plutôt que de lutter, Ron répondit à ses avances enroulant son bras autour de la taille de Hermione, tandis que commençaient les baisers qui en entraînèrent d'autres. Il saupoudrait ses lèvres d'une valse de baisers. Ils étaient doux et tendre au début, mais la chaleur entre eux s'intensifia, le contact se faisant de plus en plus long.

Sans prévenir, l'estomac de Hermione se mit à papillonner et le choc électrique qui parti de son cœur, se propagea rapidement à travers tout son corps. Elle étouffa un gémissement quand la langue de Ron effleura sa lèvre inférieure, alors qu'il cherchait à approfondir le baiser. Avant même qu'elle n'eut réalisé ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione s'était allongée sur les parchemins qui recouvraient le lit, entraînant Ron avec elle.

Le poids de son corps l'immobilisait tandis qu'il l'embrassait trop intensément, et en dépit de ses efforts pour se retenir, elle gémit contre sa bouche. Comme si le son avait brisé le sort qu'on lui aurait jeté, Ron réalisa soudainement ce qu'il faisait. Hermione en jura presque lorsqu'il s'éloigna pour s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

Elle gémit de nouveau, mais cette fois c'était de désappointement. La respiration lourde, elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec désir. Tandis qu'elle s'appuyait sur ses coudes le désir disparu pour faire place à l'irritation.

« Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de faire ça ? » Exigea t-elle de savoir.

« T'embrasser ? » Demanda Ron d'un ton enjoué.

« Non, t'éloigner, » Dit Hermione sérieusement. « Quelque chose ne va pas. Et je veux savoir ce que c'est. »

« C'est rien, » Protesta Ron.

« Ce n'est pas rien, » Rétorqua Hermione. « Tu es sur les nerfs depuis des jours. Je pensais que peut être tu avais peur que quelqu'un puisse entrer dans la pièce et nous voir, mais c'est plus que ça, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda t-elle. « Est-ce que … tu as changé d'avis ou autre chose ? »

« Quoi ? » répondit Ron, incapable de cacher le ton alarmé de sa voix. « Bien sur que nan ! »

« Si ce n'est pas toi, alors ça doit de venir de moi, » Déclara Hermione, en se relevant. « Si tu ne me trouve pas attirante, tu ferais mieux de juste me le dire, » Dit t-elle tristement, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. « Comme ça au moins je ne me rendrais pas ridicule. »

Sans y réfléchir, Ron saisit la main de Hermione et la posa sur ses genoux oh combien il la trouvait attirante. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la signification de ce qu'elle touchait là. Au moment, où son visage s'empourpra, il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait et relâcha sa main. Désormais incapable de la regarder en face, Ron laissa ses yeux sur le sol, son propre visage passant lui aussi maintenant par différentes nuances de rouges encore plus prononcées qu'elle.

« Je te trouve attirante, » Murmura t-il, en remuant son pied d'embarras. « Trop attirante, » Admit-il. « C'est pour ça que je recule à chaque fois. »

« Mais, n'est ce pas ce qui est censé arrivé ? » Demanda Hermione en le regardant innocemment.

_Putain, _gémit Ron pour lui-même. _Pourquoi est ce que j'ai fait ça ? Elle va vraiment penser que je suis un pervers maintenant. Et elle aurait raison._

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème, » Déclara Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils de confusion.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Ron. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas voir qu'il était un pervers ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas fâchée avec lui après ce qu'il venait de la forcer à faire ?

« Il n'y a rien dont tu es besoin d'être honteux, » Continua t-elle quand elle remarqua combien il était mal à l'aise. « Je ressens aussi ça pour toi, tu sais, » Dit-elle doucement. « Quand tu m'embrasses. Tu n'es peut être pas capable de le voir quand tu me regardes, mais je sens toujours. Et j'aime ça. J'aime la manière dont tu me fais me sentir. Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes de m'embrasser. »

« Je ne pense pas juste à t'embrasser, » Admit Ron, ses oreilles étaient maintenant tellement rouges qu'elles étaient encore plus vives que ses cheveux.

« Et à quoi est ce que tu penses ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je pense que c'est plutôt évident, » Se plaignit Ron, en souhaitant que le sol se dérobe sous lui et l'entraîne avec lui. « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, 'Mione, » Ajouta t-il misérablement. _Merlin sait que j'ai essayé. _« Je ne sais plus quoi faire, » Admit-il. _Ça me rend dingue. _« Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne veux que ça, parce que ce n'est pas vrai, » Confessa t-il, en ayant l'air coupable. « Je ne suis pas l'un des ses mecs. » _Plus maintenant._

« Quels mecs ? » Demanda Hermione, complètement perdue. « Tout ça n'a aucun sens. »

« L'un de ces mecs qui n'est intéressé par une fille que pour son apparence et jusqu'à où elle le laisse aller, » Commença Ron à divaguer. « Je sais ce que tu penses de ça et que c'est pour ça que tu étais aussi en colère contre moi après le Bal de Noël. Je n'ai pas fait exprès d'être comme ça. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que je l'étais, je le jure. Mais ce n'est pas ce que c'est. Je ne veux pas que tu penses ça. Ce n'est pas juste physique, même si ça en à l'air. »

« Bon Dieu, mais de quoi est ce que tu parles ? » Demanda Hermione, quand Ron s'arrêta brutalement et ce mit fixer le sol, complètement abattu. « Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. »

« Mais Bill a dit que… »

« BILL ? » Hurla Hermione. « Tu es parti voir Bill et tu lui as dit… »

« Il est venu me voir, » Interrompit Ron, avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de terminer. « Il m'a dit que je devais m'assurer que je ne te mettais pas la pression parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. »

« À moins qu'il ne puisse lire mes pensées, » Répondit sèchement Hermione. « Il ne sait pas ce que je veux. »

« Si, il sait, » Répondit rapidement Ron. « Cela m'a pris du temps pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, mais tout ça a pris sens. »

« Éclaire-moi, alors. » Exigea t-elle. « Qu'est ce que je veux ? »

« Tu veux être proche et tenir la main et s'embrasser un petit peu. Mais si je faisais plus que ça tu serais susceptible de penser que je suis seulement intéressé par toi parce que … je ne veux pas que tu penses….mais ce n'est pas comme ça. Cela ne me dérange pas d'attendre. Franchement. Ce n'est pas juste physique. Je veux dire, bien sur que je pense aux trucs physiques, mais je veux plus que ça, aussi. Et je me fiche du type de personne que tu es. Et … et… merde, je ne peux pas expliquer ça. Je vais juste me la fermer maintenant. »

« La prochaine fois que quelqu'un d'autre te dit ce que je veux, ignore le, » Dit Hermione sévèrement. « Si tu as des questions à propos de ça, la seule personne à laquelle tu as besoin de demander c'est moi. »

« Je ne lui ai pas demandé, » Répondit Ron pour se défendre. « Il est venu et il m'a dit. »

« Ce qu'il t'a dit n'est pas encore totalement clair, » Dit elle. « Mais je pense avoir saisi l'essentiel. »

« Il m'a dit que si je te mettais la pression, j'allais tout gâché. »

« La seule personne qui gâche quelque chose ici c'est Bill, » Répondit Hermione. « Peu importe ce qu'il t'a dit, ignore le. »

« Mais…je ne veux pas… »

« Ignore-le. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'a aucun moyen de savoir ce que je veux, » Informa t-elle Ron. « Parce que ce que je veux change avec mon humeur. »

_PUTAIN !_ « Si ça change, comment je suis supposé savoir ? » Demanda t-il paniqué. _Et qu'est ce que je fais si tu veux quelque chose maintenant et que tu le regrettes plus tard ? »_

« Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est me demander, » Répondit calmement Hermione. « De plus, si tu fais quelque chose que je ne veux pas que tu fasses, je te le dirais. »

« Je suis tellement confus, » Gémit Ron, en se laissant tomber sur le dos avant de se mettre à fixer le plafond.

« Parfois, je suis confuse aussi, » Dit Hermione, en rassemblant ses notes en une seule pile qu'elle posa sur sa table de nuit pour venir après s'allonger à coté de lui.

« Les filles sont foutument exaspérantes, » Se plaignit Ron. « Pourquoi ne pouvez vous pas juste prendre tout de suite une décision ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si dur à faire ça ? Par Merlin, comment un mec est-il sensé vous rendre heureuse si vous changez d'avis tout le temps ? Ce n'est pas juste. Nous ne faisons pas ça. Vous savez toujours ce que nous voulons. »

« C'est parce que au final vous ne voulez qu'une chose, » Plaisanta Hermione.

« Ouais, mais au moins vous le savez, » Se lamenta t-il. « C'est foutument injuste. »

« Tout est juste dans l'amour et dans la guerre, » Ricana Hermione tandis qu'elle se penchait sur lui et qu'elle embrassait légèrement ses lèvres. « Demande moi ce que je veux, Ron, » Demanda t-elle doucement juste avant que ses lèvres ne descendent sur son cou.

_OH SEIGNEUR !_ pensa t-il, en étouffant un gémissement qui menaçait de jaillir de sa bouche, à la signification de sa suggestion. « Qu'est ce… qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Je veux que tu arrêtes de te retenir et que tu m'emballes s'en y réfléchir. » Répondit Hermione, en réclamant siennes les lèvres de Ron.

* * *

**Bon voila j'espère être moins longue pour le prochain chapitre que je ne l'ai été pour celui la, merci et n'oubliez pas la tite review qui fait toujours plaisir !**_(ps : menssa il me semble que c'est pour le chapitre 24)_


	22. Chapitre 22: Laissons les grandir

Réponses aux reviews :

**Misao-chan** : Merci, c possible qu'il manque quelque chose c'est vraiment rare quand je ne traduit pas un phrase, peut etre que je ne l'ai aps compris ou peut etre est ce un simple oublie encore désolé. Oui vive le RER. J'adore moi-même cette fic. Heureusement qu'elle est génial vu le temps que j'y consacre ! Merci pour ton offre j'en prend note !

**Virg05 **: revieweuse fidéle Merci

**Sweet Amy** : la voila

**Bruno-pier** : Merci je n'y suis pour rien, c'est ma béta qui a mit 10 jours à la corriger. Merci je passerai le message à l'hauteur. Oui la subtilité de Bill est tres drole.

**Lunatanis** : Oui pauvre Ron completement perdu avec toutes ces infos contradictoires. Pour Hermione elle fait preuve de beaucoup d'esprit d'initiative dans cette fic ce que veut Hermione arrive dans le chapitre24 pour une partie.

**Riri** revieweuse fidéle: Lol bah ouais mais Hermione elle aimait pas cette option Bill !

**Billy** : Bah oui nous les filles avons un cerveau évolué qui 'est capable d'avoir plusieur émotion à la fois. Pour Bill t'inquiete il va se rattraper et Hermione va vite reprendre les choses en main. Bisous

**Pascale1980** : revieweuse fidéle oui bah les choses était plus simple kan il se laissait guidé par l'instinct plutot que par les conseils foireux de Bill ! Hermione sait ce qu'elle veut apres la relation se rééquilibre.

**Jamesie-cass** : revieweuse fidéle oui désolé pour l'attente mais bon voila le chapitre, le suivant ne devrait pas tardé si ma correctrice ne fait pas des siennes. Oui Hermione est tres directe.

**Marina **Te voila satisfaite !

**Jadou** : Pauvre Hermione toute frustré lol Elle va reprendre les choses en main ;)

**Axoo :** Oui Hermione se fait tres tres chaude, elle est frustrée et elle va reprendre tout sa en main ;) je note pour le pari lol, pour Poudlard c'est dans assez longtemps, ils vont passés pas mal de temps a Grimmauld place.

**Servane** : Oui pauvre Ron merci de ton enthousiasme bisous.

**Lolaboop **:Merci

**Benelie **: Oui pauvre Ron tout perturbé, Bill disons que sa crédiblité va en prendre un coup mais il va se rattrapé plus tard bisous.

**Hermweasley **: Oui moi aussi pour le prochain chapitre moins de discussion mais ça revient dans le 23

**Pit-chan** Oui Ron est adorable et Harry bah disons que Ron est doux comme un agneau comparé a lui.

**Larmes de pluies** : Merci pour tes encouragements et ta comprenhension, j'ai traduis tres vite ce nouveau chapitre mais ma correctrice m'a fait faux bon.

**Lily Margot** : C'est pour ça que je le fais. Pour la réponse esclusive a menssa disons que les choses se réchauffent mais que c'est pas tout a fait encore la canicule.

Menssa : Oui le R arrive je sens que ça va pas etre simple a traduire comme chapitre, ce n'est pas vraiment ma spécialité mais si j'ai un prob de vocabulaire je sais a qui demandé

_Bon je suis désolé pour l'attente mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ce chapitre est traduit depuis 10 jours est ma correctrice c'est un peu laissé aller. Dans le meme registre elle détient Plus qu'un souvenir depuis 1 semaine et elle l'a pas encore corriger._

_Aller tous lire les fic de Billy et menssa ainsi que **Culpabilité** de Servane, **Nos belles années** de Pascale1980 et **Douce haine ou Amour** violent de pit-chan_

**Ça fait longtemps que j'en avais pas fait un donc je vais le faire ; cette fic n'est pas ma propriété, je n'en suis que la traductrice, son auteur original est RogueSugah qui publie sur ce site. Par ailleurs cette fic est elle-même inspirée de l'Univers crée par l'excelente JKR, qu'est Harry Potter (sans oublier Ron& Mione ;) )

* * *

**

Chapitre 22

Alors qu'elle sortait de la cuisine et qu'elle montait les escaliers, Mrs Weasley ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point la maison était silencieuse. Elle était sure que ce serait une chose à laquelle elle ne s'habituerait jamais. C'était tellement différent de sa maison, avec son atmosphère douillette et toute cette vie en mouvement. Malgré le chaos causé par l'apparition des nombreux membres de l'ordre à l'improviste, le 12 Grimmauld place, avec ces nombreux étages et ses pièces sans nombre, lui semblait anormal.

Sa maison lui manquait. Sa cuisine lui manquait. Dormir dans son propre lit lui manquait. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire pour l'instant. Garder ses enfants à l'abri était bien plus important que l'endroit où elle devait dormir. Mais il y avait des jours où elle se demandait s'ils étaient réellement en sécurité, même à Poudlard. Et quand ils retourneraient à l'école, est ce qu'il serait sûr pour Arthur et elle de repartir pour le Terrier ? Si il ne pouvait pas mettre la main sur Harry, Hermione et Ron, est ce qu'il se rabattrait sur elle et son mari ?

_Mieux vaut moi que mes enfants, _pensa Molly alors qu'elle s'approchait du salon près du portrait de Mrs black. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la porte ouverte pour voir les progrès que Ginny et Hermione avaient fait dans le décapage du parquet crasseux. Elle avait assigné les filles à cette tache sachant qu'elles seraient capables de l'accomplir sans déranger le portait diabolique qui était accroché de l'autre coté du mur. Elle n'avait pas escompté qu'elles finissent aussi rapidement, mais elles l'avaient de toutes évidences fait. La pièce était maintenant vide et le sol était immaculé.

_Elles ont dû aller aider Ron à nettoyer les meubles dans la salle de bain, _se dit Mrs Weasley à elle-même tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers pour aller vérifier leur travail. _La baignoire est un boulot prenant à elle toute seule. Ça va lui prendre des heures pour la récurer. Mais il se fait tard, _remarqua t-elle quand elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre sale qui donnait sur la rue et qu'elle vit le soleil couchant. _Arthur et les garçons ne vont pas tarder à rentrer. Ils ont mérité un peu de repos. Ils pourront finir ça demain, _pensa Mrs Weasley alors qu'elle passait devant la porte ouverte de la chambre des filles.

La brillante chevelure rousse de Ginny attira son regard, elle s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte. Ginny était allongée sur le ventre au milieu de son lit, les pieds en l'air, une plume à la main, en train d'écrire sur un parchemin.

« Où est ton frère ? » Demanda t-elle, en scrutant la chambre comme si elle espérait voir Ron émerger d'une des armoires.

« Pourquoi je devrais le savoir ? » Demanda t-elle, en relevant la tête de la lettre qu'elle était en train de rédiger. « Je ne suis pas sa nounou. »

« Où est Hermione ? » L'interrogea Mrs Weasley, en espérant ne pas recevoir encore une fois une réponse ambiguë.

« Elle est probablement avec Ron, » Dit Ginny, en plongeant sa plume dans une bouteille d'encre avant de reporter son attention sur son parchemin. « La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle allait l'aider à nettoyer. »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu n'es pas allée avec elle ? »

« J'ai fini mes corvées, » Dit Ginny, en regardant sa mère d'un air effronté. « Je ne vais pas faire les siennes en plus. »

« Apparemment je ne t'en ai pas donné assez, » Répondit sèchement Mrs Weasley à sa fille. _Tout ne doit être que dispute avec toi, n'est ce pas ? Tu es coriace depuis que j'ai refusé de te laisser rendre visite à Harry avec tes frères. Et bien cela ne fonctionnera pas. _«Alors je devrais juste en rajouter quelques unes en plus sur la liste de demain ? » Demanda Mrs Weasley, en voyant la bouche de Ginny s'ouvrir d'indignation. Elle attendit un moment pour voir comment sa fille allait argumenter, mais Ginny sembla se retenir en cours de route et ravaler son commentaire mordant. Pinçant ses lèvres, Ginny marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible dans sa barbe alors qu'elle se remitait à fixer sa lettre.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Mrs Weasley. « Je n'ai pas bien entendu ce que tu as dit. »

« J'ai dit ok, » Dit Ginny avec colère. _Ajoute ce que tu veux à ta foutue liste. Plus tu en ajouteras, plus lentement j'irais._

« C'est bien ce que je pensais avoir entendu, » Répondit sa mère, alors qu'elle repartait à la recherche de Ron et de Hermione. Elle avait juste décidé de commencer à chercher d'abord dans la chambre de Ron, quand elle entendit des voix étouffées venir du petit salon.

Soulagée qu'ils ne se soient esquivés quelque part pour se cacher et rassurée par le fait qu'ils discutaient, ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne faisaient pas autre chose, Mrs Weasley hésita, ne sachant plus si elle devait passer sa tête par la porte pour vérifier si c'était bien ce qu'ils faisaient. Ce fut la position de la porte qui fixa l'affaire. Vrai, elle n'était pas complètement fermée, mais Ron savait que entrouvert de 5cm, n'était pas la même chose que porte grande ouverte.

_Combien de fois vais-je devoir lui répéter ? _Se demanda t-elle à elle-même, alors qu'elle approchait de la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Comme elle l'avait imaginé, ils étaient assis tous les deux sur le canapé. Ron s'était calé dans un coin, en utilisant l'accoudoir comme appui supplémentaire, alors que Hermione était allongée contre lui. Pendant un instant, Mrs Weasley fut déchirée. La scène devant ses yeux était tellement intime qu'il lui sembla qu'écouter d'une oreille indiscrète leur conversation serait une mauvaise chose. _D'un autre coté, _pensa t-elle quand elle vit Ron rassembler les cheveux de Hermione dans da main, dénudant ainsi son cou pour l'embrasser. _La conversation semble être terminée._

Si les deux adolescents avaient su qu'elle se trouvait à la porte, ça s'en serait sûrement terminé là. Mais cela n'était pas le cas. Hermione tourna la tête juste assez pour permettre à Ron d'avoir accès à ses lèvres. Le baiser était doux et il n'y avait rien qui ne méritait que l'on s'en excite, s'il s'en était tenu là. Le problème était que ce n'était pas le cas. Plutôt que de le rompre, Hermione mit simplement son corps dans une position plus confortable tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait.

Mrs Weasley en avait vu assez. Juste au moment où elle allait faire son entrée dans la pièce et prévenir que quelque chose de plus sérieux n'arrive, son mari l'arrêta.

« Molly ? » Murmura t-il d'une manière accusatrice, alors qu'il venait se poster derrière elle. « Qu'est que tu fais ? » Continua t-il, en regardant par-dessus son épaule dans la pièce pour voir ce qu'elle regardait. N'attendant pas sa réponse, il lui saisit le bras et l'éloigna de la porte.

« Arthur ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lâche moi, » Protesta t-elle, en essayant de taper sur sa main.

« Laisse les vivre, » Ricana Mr Weasley, plaçant sa main sur le dos de sa femme pour la pousser un peu plus loin dans le couloir. « Laisse les au moins savourer une partie de leur été. »

« Mais, le dîner est presque… » Commença t-elle à protester.

« Ils descendront quand ils auront faim, » Répondit Mr Weasley, en sachant très bien que ce n'était pas pour le dîner qu'elle s'inquiétait.

« Ce n'est pas le problème. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas ? » Répondit-il, en fixant intensément sa femme d'un air entendu.

« Qu'est ce que c'est sensé signifier ? » Demanda Mrs Weasley, sonnant quelque peu sur la défensive.

« Molly, tu ne peux pas les empêcher de grandir. »

« Je n'essaye pas. »

Mrs Weasley arqua un sourcil d'une manière qui voulait demander 'n'est ce pas ?' puis répondit. « Ron n'est pas le premier à avoir une petite amie, chérie. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose Arthur, et tu le sais. »

« Oui, je le sais, » Admit-il. « Nous savions que cela finirait par arriver. Ne prétend pas que ce n'est pas ce que tu as voulu. »

« Mais c'est trop tôt, » Répondit Mrs Weasley. « Ils sont trop jeunes. »

« Charlie était plus jeune qu'ils le sont quand tu l'as surpris avec la fille Jones dans un coin à l'arrière de Fleury et Bott. Tu n'as pas réagit comme ça. »

« C'était différent, » Insista Mrs Weasley.

« Et est-ce que c'est vraiment ça qui t'inquiète ? » Demanda son mari.

« Ne soit pas ridicule ! »

« Ce n'est pas ridicule, » Répondit-il. « C'est normal que tu le ressentes de cette manière. Je sais que Ron et Ginny sont les plus jeunes, mais ils ne sont plus des enfants. Je réalise que c'est difficile de laisser faire, mais tu vas devoir trouver un moyen de le faire. Il sera majeur dans quelques mois, Molly. Assez vieux pour rejoindre l'ordre. »

« Il ne peut pas rejoindre l'ordre,' Répondit Mrs Weasley sévèrement. « Il est encore à l'école. »

« Assez vieux pour prendre ses propres décisions, » continua t-il, ignorant consciemment le commentaire de sa femme. « De plus, cela n'a rien de nouveau. Hermione prend soin de lui depuis qu'il a onze ans. Juste parce qu'il dépend d'elle, cela ne signifie pas qu'il a moins besoin de toi. Tu seras toujours sa mère. »

« C'est absurde. Ils n'ont même pas eu encore un vrai rendez-vous. »

« Alors tu penses que ce n'est pas sérieux ? » Demanda Mr Weasley, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. « Tu ne penses pas que ce sera la dernière ? Les gens disaient aussi ça de nous, tu sais. »

« C'était différent avec nous, » Protesta t-elle. « Nous n'étions pas pris au milieu d'une guerre. Ils sont trop jeunes pour supporter autant de responsabilité. »

« Je te concède qu'ils supportent déjà plus que n'importe qui d'autre de leur âge ne le devrait, » Admit-il. « Mais je pense qu'ils ont fait, jusqu'à maintenant un plutôt bon boulot. »

« Mais les choses ne vont faire qu'empirer, »Argumenta t-elle. « Quelque chose devra être cédé. »

« Et tu as peur que ce soit leur relation ? »

« Ils ont déjà à se soucier de beaucoup de choses. Essayer de maintenir une relation sérieuse ne fera qu'en ajouter. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, » Répondit Mr Weasley. « Je sais que tu les observais, mais je pense que tu as manqué ce qui était devant tes yeux. Ils se réconfortent l'un l'autre, Molly. Regarde par quoi ils sont passés ces derniers mois et comment ils ont rebondi. Ils dépendent l'un de l'autre et tu as besoin de les laisser passer du temps seul tous les deux. Tu dois avoir remarqué comment Ron se comporte depuis que tu as commencé à interférer. »

« Je n'interfère pas, » Se défendit Mrs Weasley.

« Alors tu n'étais en train de les surveiller ? » Demanda son mari. « Tu n'as pas envoyé les jumeaux pour les interrompre ? Tu n'as pas suggeré à Bill d'avoir une conversation avec Ron et de le questionner pour savoir combien les choses étaient sérieuses entre eux ? »

« Et alors ? Je suis sa mère. J'ai tous les droits d'être concernée, » Répondit-elle sèchement en mettant les mains sur ses hanches, se préparant pour une dispute. « J'aime cette fille, Arthur. S'ils brusquent les choses et qu'ils ne sont pas prêt, ils peuvent tout gâcher. »

« Tu veux dire que si cela ne marche pas, cela va ruiner tous tes plans ? » Répondit calmement Mr Weasley. « Tu ne peux pas vivre sa vie à sa place, Molly. Je sais que tu as à cœur que Hermione entre dans la famille un jour, mais ce n'est pas ta décision. Tu dois rester à l'écart et les laisser faire leurs propres choix. Même s'ils font quelques erreurs en chemin. »

« Je veux juste qu'ils soient heureux, » Répondit-elle avec un soupir.

« Je le sais, ma chérie, mais tu ne leur rends pas service. Hermione est une bonne fille et elle sait comment s'occuper de Ron. Fais lui confiance pour le garder sous contrôle et arrête d'interférer. Tu vas faire leur plus de tort que de bien si tu ne le fais pas. »

« Mais… »

« Tu dois les laisser faire leur propres erreurs, Molly. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'ils apprennent. Maintenant seul le temps nous dira si ça les a rendu plus forts ou non. »

Pour la plus grande surprise de Molly, Ron et Hermione furent les premiers à se montrer dans la cuisine pour le dîner.

« Quoi que tu fais, maman, ça sent bon. » Dit Ron, en même temps qu'il se glissait derrière elle pour voir ce qu'elle cuisinait. « Quand est ce que se sera prêt ? Je meurs de faim. » Comme un signal son estomac se mit à gargouiller bruyamment, déclenchant un léger gloussement de Hermione.

« Quand est ce que tu n'as pas faim ? » Demanda t-elle, tandis qu'elle sortait une pile d'assiette du buffet et qu'elle commençait à dresser la table.

« Après avoir mangé, » Répondit Ron, en tendant la main vers un tranche de pain que sa mère avait laissé sur le comptoir avant qu'elle ne lui donne une légère tape sur les doigts. « Juste un morceau ? » Se lamenta t-il.

« Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que nous puissions faire pour vous aider ? » Demanda Hermione, en se retournant vers le buffet pour y prendre les couverts.

« En fait, » dit Mrs Weasley, en se tournant vers Ron. « Tu peux aller chercher ta sœur et ton père. »

« Je dois vraiment ? » Demanda t-il complètement déconcerté.

« Oui, et tu ferais mieux de ne pas crier leur nom du bas de l'escalier, non plus. »

« Et Bill ? » Demanda Ron en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Quoi pour Bill ? » répondit sa mère.

« Est-ce que je suis supposé aller le chercher aussi ? »

« À moins que tu prévois de lui amener son dîner de lui servir dans sa chambre, » Dit Mrs Weasley.

Quand Ron revint de sa tache, il fut surpris de trouver Fred et George non seulement à table mais déjà en train de manger. Ne s'en souciant pas plus que ça, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise juste en face de celle de Hermione et commença à remplir son assiette de nourriture.

« Sympa de votre part d'avoir attendu le reste d'entre nous, » Dit Ginny, en entrant dans la pièce et s'asseyant à coté de Hermione.

« Quoi ? » Marmonna Fred, la boucle tellement remplie, qu'il lui était impossible d'en dire plus.

« Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, » Le réprimanda Mrs Weasley, alors que son mari et son fils aîné entraient dans la cuisine et prenaient un siège.

« Désolé, maman, » Répondit George.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait maintenant ? » Demanda Mrs Weasley.

« Rien, » Dit vivement George.

« C'est pas plausible, » Ricana Bill en se servant.

« Très bien, ne me crois pas alors. »

« Dure journée, papa ? » Demanda Fred, en remarquant le regard hagard de son père.

« Ça a été un cauchemar absolu, » dit Mr Weasley. « Et Fudge n'aide certainement pas. Il a vraiment l'air d'un imbécile maintenant ? » Continua t-il.

« C'est de sa faute, vraiment. Essayer de coller l….euh …incident sur Krum, au tout début. » Ajouta Bill.

« Cela aurait probablement fonctionné, si Hermione ne s'y était pas opposer fortement. » Ria Fred.

Contrairement à Fred, Hermione ne trouva pas le commentaire particulièrement drôle. Il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle dans la situation._ Je souhaiterai qu'il lâche l'affaire,_ pensa t-elle, en jetant un coup d'œil appréhensible pour jauger sa réaction. Il se figea pendant une seconde, le morceau de pomme de terre qu'il allait manger à mi chemin de sa bouche. Mais se reprit tellement rapidement qu'elle douta que personne d'autre ne s'en soit aperçu.

Sentant ses yeux sur lui, Ron leva les yeux et rencontra son regard tandis qu'il recommençait à manger.

« Eh bien, déjà il ne serait pas occupé à éviter les fuites vers la presse. Vu comme tout ça n'est qu'un paquet de mensonges, » Dit Mrs Weasley en tendant la main pour prendre une tranche de pain. « Arthur, chéri ? Est-ce que tu as réglé cette petite affaire avec le département des transports magiques ? »

« Euh…et bien, tu vois… » Balbutia Mr Weasley.

« Je sais que tu as été débordé, chéri mais… »

« Non, ce n'est pas le problème, » Informa t-il sa femme. « J'ai essayé de leur parler plusieurs fois en fait, mais Margaret Edgecombe est plutôt bornée sur cette affaire. Elle est une grande supportrice de Fudge, tu ne savais pas ? »

« OH ! » Dit Hermione, alors que la compréhension soudainement enflamma son visage. « Je suis désolé Mr Weasley. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle travaillait dans ce département. Si j'avais su… euh, s'il vous plait ne perdez pas plus longtemps votre temps à essayer de lui parler. »

« Tu connais Margaret Edgecombe ? » Demanda Bill, plus qu'un peu surpris.

« Pas personnellement, »Répondit Hermione.

« Néanmoins, elle ne risque pas de t'oublier de sitôt. » Ricana Ginny.

« Je sais que je devrais sûrement pas demander ça, » Dit Bill. « Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait du tout, » Déclara sincèrement Hermione.

« Non, » Concéda Ron avec un sourire goguenard. « Sa traîtresse de fille n'a qu'elle à blâmer. »

« Edgecombe ? » Répondit Fred, comprenant finalement. « Je savais que ce nom sonnait familier. »

« La mère de la moucharde, » Ria George. « Pas de chance, Hermione. »

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle a encore ces boutons ? » Se moqua Fred.

« Je suis sure de ça, » Répondit Hermione, l'air à la fois embarrassée et satisfaite d'elle-même. « Et elle les aura pour un long moment encore. »

« Peut être vous deux feriez mieux de passer un marché, »Suggéra Fred.

« Ouais, je parie qu'elle pourrait oublier l'amende si tu acceptais de lever le mauvais sort, » Ajouta George.

« Je ferais mieux de plutôt payer l'amende, » Déclara Hermione. « De plus, je ne pourrais pas lever le sort, même si je le voulais. »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle va rester comme ça pour toujours ? » Caqueta Fred.

« Un léopard ne perd jamais ces taches, » Répondit Ron avec un sourire entendu.

« Non, il y a un moyen de les faire partir, » Informa t-elle les jumeaux. « Mais il y a rien que personne ne puisse faire pour elle. Elle doit le faire d'elle-même. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda George curieux.

« Eh bien, même si elle le lève d'elle-même » Dit Fred. « Tu dois toujours t'arranger avec le contre sort. »

« Il n'y a pas de contre sort, » Informa Ron, ses frères. « Une fois moucharde, toujours moucharde. »

« Mais tu viens juste de dire… » Répondit George.

« Oh, elle peut s'en débarrasser, » Déclara vivement Hermione. « Mais pas avec un contre sort. C'est toute la beauté du sort. Le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser c'est d'arrêter de… »

« Mentir, planter des couteaux dans le dos, d'être une traîtresse de petite espionne. » Finit Ron pour elle.

« En fait j'allais dire d'être une moucharde, » Déclara Hermione. « Mais Ron est basiquement juste. La seule manière de se débarrasser des boutons est de prouver que tu es digne de foi. »

« Et ça ne risque pas d'arriver, » Se moqua Ron.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » Dit Hermione. « Mes parents la paieront quand ils rentreront de vacances. »

« Ce n'est pas le problème, » Dit Bill. « Tu ne devrais pas à avoir à payer du tout. Pas dans ces circonstances. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » dit une nouvelle fois Hermione. « Je m'en fiche, » Ajouta t-elle, même si à strictement parler, ce n'était pas vrai. Bill avait raison. Ce n'était pas l'argent qui comptait tant mais le principe qui l'ennuyait. Pas qu'elle allait l'admettre. Elle ne voulait pas envenimer plus les choses. Le ministère de la magie était déjà en froid avec elle. Si elle continuait à faire plus de trouble, cela pourrait finir pas causer des problèmes à Mr Weasley. Par chance la conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Rémus Lupin.

Si Mr Weasley paraissait un peu fatigué, Lupin avait l'air indéniablement épuisé quand il s'assit à table. Sa peau était pale, ses yeux étaient éraillés, et Hermione remarqua qu'il avait de grandes cernes noires en dessous. Pas réellement surprenant, considérant le fait que c'était la pleine lune la nuit d'avant.

Mrs Weasley se leva immédiatement de sa chaise pour aller lui chercher une assiette.

« Non Molly, » Protesta Lupin avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas. « J'ai déjà mangé, mais merci. »

L'ignorant, Mrs Weasley récupéra une assiette, revint à table et lui servit du dîner. « Tu devrais manger encore, » Dit elle, en posant le repas devant lui. « Ça te ferait du bien.. »

« Non, je suis bien, vraiment, »Protesta t-il.

_Il n'a pas l'air bien,_ pensa Hermione, en le voyant passer un main dans ses cheveux. Elle commençait à se demander si Rogue lui faisait toujours la potion tue loup, quand la question de Ron attira son attention.

« Comment va Harry, Professeur ? » Demanda Ron, en sachant que Lupin avait été volontaire pour passer l'après midi à le 'garder'.

« Silencieux, » Répondit Lupin avant de devenir silencieux lui-même. « Il semble en être sortit après avoir reçu vos lettres, » Ajouta t-il, en revenant à lui-même. « Il a dit qu'il vous en renverrait une avec George demain. »

« Oh, en parlant de lettre, » Dit Mr Weasley, en fouillant dans la poche de sa robe et en sortant un petit tas d'enveloppes. « Je crois que ça t'appartient, » Continua t-il, en tendant les lettres à Hermione.

Les hiboux avaient commencé à arriver à Grimmauld Place presque aussitôt qu'elle. Une autre contrariété qu'il fallait supporter, cadeaux de la gazette du sorcier et de ses articles ridicules. Par chance, Dumbledore avait placé des restrictions sur la distribution d'hiboux qui aurait attirés trop d'attention sur la maison, alors c'était une simple formalité pour Molly de renvoyer magiquement les lettres de meilleurs vœux vers le ministère. Tous les deux jours, Mr Weasley les récupérait et lui donnait en personne. Pourquoi il continuait à le faire, elle l'ignorait. Il savait qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de les lire. Elle ne les lisait jamais. Même pour Fred et George elles avaient perdu tout intérêt maintenant.

_Au moins il n'y en a pas beaucoup cette fois, _pensa t-elle, alors qu'elle dénouait le paquet et qu'elle commençait feuilleter les enveloppes pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien d'important, comme une lettre de ses parents mélangée avec celles d'étrangers._ Harry m'a dit de les ignorer,_ se rappela t-elle, _et que peut être ils arrêteraient d'en envoyer. Il serait temps qu'ils arrêtent…_

Ce fut son inspiration nette qui attira l'attention de Ron, et alors qu'il regardait Lupin ses yeux vinrent se poser sur Hermione. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda t-il, quand il remarqua qu'elle contemplait fixement la lettre dans sa main comme si cela avait été une beuglante.

« R…rien, » Répondit-elle vivement, mais au lieu de la poser sur la pile de lettre dont elle allait se débarrasser, elle la glissa à l'arrière du tas qui se trouvait dans sa main de façon a ce qu'il ne voit qui en était l'expéditeur.

« Si ce n'est rien alors pourquoi ne la balances tu pas dans le tas avec les autres ? » Demanda Ron, en scrutant suspicieusement. « C'est de lui, n'est ce pas ? »

D'un seul coup, Fred et George coupèrent leur conversation avec Bill, et tournèrent leur chaise, en fixant Ron, ne voulant absolument pas manquer aucun feux d'artifices.

Ron ne lui donna qu'une seconde pour qu'elle lui réponde et elle ne le fit pas, il se pencha en avant et saisit la pile de lettres qui était dans sa main.

Hermione essaya immédiatement de les récupérer, mais Ron s'éloigna de la table et commença à feuilleter rapidement. « Je le savais, » Grogna t-il, en laissant tomber sur la table toute les lettres sauf l'outrageante. « Tu allais me le cacher, hein ? » Demanda t-il en agitant la lettre de le visage de Hermione, complètement oublieux du faite que sa famille entière les observait maintenant.

« Non, mais vraiment, » Demanda t-elle, prise quelque part entre la culpabilité et la colère. « Je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que j'allais en faire. »

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, » Siffla Ron, en lui jetant la lettre avant de se lever. « Tu dois mourir d'envie de savoir ce que _Vicky_ a à dire. » Ajouta t-il, en lui tournant le dos avant de quitter la pièce.

« Idiot, » Gémit Ginny à voix basse une seconde avant que Hermione ne se saisisse de la lettre sur la table et de le suivre hors de la cuisine.

« RON ! » Hurla Hermione tandis qu'elle le poursuivait dans les escaliers. « Tu es injuste. »

« Je suis injuste ? » Lui cria t-il dessus, ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner pour la regarder tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre. « Je suis foutument injuste ? »

« Je ne peux rien y faire s'il m'écrit. »

« Il arrêterait de t'écrire si tu arrêtais de l'y encourager, » Lui répondit-il sèchement.

« QUOI ? » Cria Hermione, réellement furieuse maintenant. « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas suggérer ce que je crois que tu suggères. » le menaça t-elle.

Ron s'arrêta brutalement et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il n'avait pas dit la phrase pour qu'elle l'interprète de cette façon. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est si tu arrêtes de lui répondre, il arrêtera de t'écrire, » Clarifia t-il.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne le verrais pas, » Dit Hermione. « Mais je n'ai pas dit que j'allais arrêter de lui écrire. »

« Alors tu vas lui répondre, » Demanda Ron, plissant les yeux en la regardant.

« Qu'est ce que tu suggères ? » Répondit sèchement Hermione. « Que je la balance dans la poubelle comme le reste ? Il va juste en écrire une autre. »

« Et tu pourras aussi la balancer celle la, » Grogna t-il. « Balance les toutes et en fin de compte peut être qu'il comprendra le message. »

« Il a déjà compris le message, » Cria Hermione. « Combien de fois faudra t'il que je te le dise. On est seulement amis. »

« Non, Hermione. Il n'a pas compris. Il pense toujours qu'il a une chance. Et tant qu'il le pensera, il continua de te courir après. »

Hermione soupira bruyamment et remua négativement la tête, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il ne comprendrait jamais. « Tiens, » Dit elle, en lui tendant l'enveloppe toujours scellée. « Lis la. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de la lire, » Dit Ron, en reculant devant la lettre. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était lire une lettre d'amour écrite pour Hermione par un autre type.

« Tout ça est tellement con, » Dit elle, en faisant un pas en avant pour plaquer la lettre sur la poitrine de Ron. « Prends la, » Exigea t-elle. « Et lis la, » Ajouta t-elle, quand la main se referma sur la lettre. « Peut être que cela t'aidera à comprendre ce que j'essaye de te dire. » Dit elle en se détournant de lui avant de redescendre les escaliers en directions de sa propre chambre. « Je sais que tu ne lui fais pas confiance et que tu le feras sûrement jamais, » Continua t-elle, alors qu'elle disparaissait de sa vue. « Mais tu devrais me faire confiance. »

Cela faisait deux jours et il n'avait toujours pas lu la lettre de Viktor Krum. Et il n'avait toujours pas l'intention de la lire. Jamais. Il avait pris sa décision, c'était fixé. Il n'allait pas céder. Si seulement ce n'était pas aussi tentant. A chaque fois qu'il entrait dans sa chambre, ses yeux étaient attirés. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait ou comment il essayait de se distraire, cela semblait attirer son attention. C'était presque comme si cette saleté avait sa propre voix et s'il l'ignorait trop longtemps, elle commençait à parler. _Lis moi et tu pourras me balancer. Lis moi et elle te reparlera. Lis moi et tu sauras exactement qu'est ce que cet imbécile renfrogné veut d'elle. Lis moi. Lis moi LIS MOI !_

Mais il n'allait pas le faire. Il n'allait pas se laisser dicter sa conduite par une putain de lettre. Un lettre de Krum de plus. _Qu'il aille au diable, lui, sa lettre et tout le trouble qu'il a causé. C'était de sa faute s'il avait enlevé Hermione en premier lieu. Quoi s'il était sous Imperium ? S'il s'était vraiment soucié d'elle, il aurait été capable de le combattre. Harry peut bien le combattre. Même Hermione a été capable de le faire. S'il se souciait d'elle, il l'aurait combattu, _raisonna Ron. _Mais il ne l'a pas fait._

« Arrête d'être un trou du cul entêté et lis la, » Dit Ginny, en le sortant brutalement de ses méditations.

Ron leva les yeux au moment même où elle se levait du lit de Harry pour aller chercher la lettre qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Il avait été tellement distrait qu'il en avait oublié qu'elle était assise là. _Putain de lettre, _blasflema t-il silencieusement. « Je n'ai pas besoin de la lire pour savoir ce qu'elle dit, » Protesta t-il, en se recroquevillant plus loin quand elle la lui tendit.

« Alors tu apprécies cette situation silencieuse ? »

« Nous parlons, » Argumenta t-il.

« Oh oui, j'ai remarqué comment vous êtes quand vous êtes obligés de parler l'un avec l'autre, » Répondit Ginny, en laissant tomber la lettre sur le lit à coté de lui. « Comment tu peux transformer quelque chose d'aussi simple que de demander le chiffon à poussière comme une insulte me dépasse. C'est toute cette politesse forcée qui te rend dingue ? »

« Tu préfères qu'on se hurle dessus ? »

« Au moins ça mettrait les choses au clair et vous pourriez recommencer à vous comporter normalement. »

« C'est normal, » Protesta Ron. « Deux jours sans nous parler c'est rien. Nous l'avons été plus longtemps que ça. »

« Seulement parce que tu es un imbécile borné, » Répondit Ginny en roulant les yeux. « Arrête de laisser ton orgueil prendre le dessus et lis cette putain de lettre. »

« Non. »

« Bien, » Dit elle en l'attrapant sur le lit. « Si tu ne la lis pas de toi-même, je vais te la lire. »

« Si tu ouvres cette lettre, Ginny, » Gronda Ron en avertissement. « Je jure que je vais… »

« Que tu vas quoi ? » Répondit sa sœur à sa menace. « Me jeter un sort ? Je ne pense pas, » Ria t-elle. _Du moins pas temps qu'on ne sera pas retourné à l'école._

« Donne moi ça, » Ordonna Ron. Il se pencha pour lui arracher des mains, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui. Elle retira sa main avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre et le temps qu'il se mette sur ses pieds, le lit de Harry se retrouva entre eux deux.

« NON ! » Beugla t-il, tandis qu'elle l'ouvrait. « JE TE JURE GINNY ! » Hurla t-il bruyamment. « Je ne veux pas entendre. Ce ne le concerne plus »

Ce fut ce revirement inattendu d'humeur qui la fit hésiter. Elle s'était attendue à une explosion de colère. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à le voir défait et abattu. « De quoi est ce que tu parles ? » Demanda Ginny, ne cherchant même pas à cacher sa confusion. « Si cela ne concerne pas Krum, qui est ce que ça concerne ? »

« Hermione, » Répondit Ron misérablement, en retombant sur son lit. « Tu ne le vois pas Gin ? Elle a raison. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la confiance en Krum ou pas, tant que je n'aurais pas confiance en elle. »

« Et tu n'as pas ? » Demanda Ginny dubitative. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ? » Cria t-elle, en remuant la tête d'incrédulité.

« Tu ne comprends pas, » Soupira Ron inconsolable.

« Non, je suppose que non, » Dit sa sœur, en le regardant furieusement. « Parce que la Hermione que je connais ne ferait JAMAIS quelque chose comme ça, tu es exaspérant. » Ajouta t-elle en laissant retomber la lettre toujours scellée sur le bureau alors qu'elle partait en trombe de la chambre.

« Je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas, » Murmura t-il alors que la porte fut claquée. _C'est bien le problème.

* * *

_

Voila j'ai bientôt fini le prochain chapitre et je vous préviens aussi que la fic passe en niveau R des le chapitre 24 !

Pour les amateurs de **Plus qu'un souvenir**, le prochain chapitre est déjà traduit depuis une semaine j'attends seulement que ma béta le corrige, desespérement…

N'oubliez pas la petite **review** qui m'encourage a continué de traduite cette longue fic


	23. Chaoitre 23: Réconciliation

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sweet Amy** : LOL, oui sacré Molly, mais bon c'est trop drole. Puis les mères ça se mèle toujours de tout.

**Misao-chan3** : Merci j'ai bien besoin de vos encouragements, car le prochains chapitre me donnent du fil à retordre, Il est super long et disons que le R c'est jamais évident à traduire.

**Lunatanis** : Oui ils vont trouver le temps de se réconforter ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, oui Ron a un peu de mal, mais c'est fidèle à son personnage. Voili la suite !

**Hermweasley** : te voila contentée

**Billy** : Oui c'est vrai depuis la derniere fois on s'est rencontrer,lol, Je connais ton opinion sur Viktor t'inquiète ! (On fait j'ai du croustillant pour dimanche, je sens que ça va te plaire)

**Pascale1980** _Label revieuweuse fidèle_: Mdr, toi tu detestes les mecs jaloux et Billy au dessus de toi qui est pres à ouvrir un club, ptdr , j'espère que tu vas bien car ça fait un moment qu'on a pas discuter.

**riri** _Label revieuweuse fidèle_: LOL, merci voila le (petit) chapitre, il fait 15 pages, je sais que tu aimes partincuièrement cette fic, et pour te remonter le moral entre révisions de Bio et d'anglais !

**Virg05**_ Label revieuweuse fidèle_ : Merci

**Lolaboop** : Ah dommage, mais merci

**Pit-chan** : Merci c'est normal j'aime beaucoup cette fic et je trouve normal de la recompenser et de la faire connaître car elle le mérite ! T'inquiète ils vont se réconcilier

**Jamesie-cass**_ Label revieuweuse fidèle_: Ah je vois que l'avis sur la jalousie est tres polimique, lol. Mais c'est vrai que Mr Weasley a bien fait son boulot ! Voila la suite.

**Larmes de pluie**_ Label revieuweuse fidèle_ : LOL oui la suite est de mieux en mieux, merci je suis vraiment heureuse que tu continue de suivre ma trad meme si tu as lu la fic en VO.

**Marina** : Il est en cours de traduction, il est au 2/3 mais il est difficile et je ne veux pas que mon travail soit mauvais alors je prends mon temps

**Servane **: Oui c'est l'image que je me fait de Mrs Weasley, merci pour tes compliments ! ça y est j'ai remit la main sur mes chapitres !

**Jadou** _Label revieuweuse fidèle_: Oui sacrée mrs Weasley mais bon elle vraiment comme ça alors c bien ! Oui t'inquiète ils vont trouver un terrain d'entente ! Merci bisous

**Selphie451** : oui, elle va reussir à le convaincre

**Axoo **_Label revieuweuse fidèle_: LOL attention il y a les grandes vacances entre temps, et je suis hyper productive en ce moment et j'ai bientôt fini avec More than memories je vais pouvoir doubler ma cadence ! Merci pour tes encouragements et ta confiance, bisous !

**Menssa**_ Label revieuweuse fidèle_ : Merci, je fais de mon mieux pour rendre au VO, oui il y en a vraiment des supers, je regrette que tout le monde ne puisse pas connaître Fire and Ice car elle est génial mais tres dur a lire et trop longue, elle me demanderai trop boulot car en plus il y a les Out take et War&passion !

Je vous remercie tous de votre patience j'espère que vous apprécirez ce chapitre !

_Je conseille à tout le monde d'aller lire « Changement » et « Romance, guerre et Mystères » par Billy et Menssa, « Culpabilité » par Servane, « Douce haine, Amour violent » par Pit-chan et « nos belles années » par Pascale 1980.

* * *

**Chapitre 23**_

Hermione était assise sur le canapé du salon, son nez enfouit dans un livre, quand il la trouva. _Typique, _pensa Ron, en l'observant, et attendant de savoir si elle allait s'apercevoir de sa présence. _Toujours cachée derrière un livre. On aurait pu pensé qu'elle aurait pu au moins penser à tourner les pages de temps en temps._

« C'est arrivé pour toi du ministère ce matin, » Dit Ron, en tendant l'enveloppe que lui avait donné son père pour qu'il lui donne.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il continuerait à écrire, » Répondit Hermione, en levant les yeux pour fixer la lettre dans sa main tendue. « Il semble que maintenant tu en aies deux à lire, » Ajouta t-elle, en reconcentrant son attention sur le livre.

« Ce n'est pas de lui, » Dit Ron, en la prenant par surprise et malgré la décision qu'elle avait prise quand il était entré dans la pièce, Hermione se retrouva quand même à fixer ses captivant yeux bleus. « C'est de Neville, » Ajouta t-il, avec un air qu'elle ne put déchiffrer.

« Oh, » Répondit Hermione, en tendant la main pour prendre cette lettre inattendue malgré qu'elle ne soit pas totalement sure de la vouloir. Elle ne voulait pas lire les condoléances envoyées par des étrangers. Est-ce qu'elle voulait lire celles envoyées par ces camarades de classe ? Cela ne l'avait pas gênée de la part de Harry. Mais Harry c'était différent et ses lettres furent assez salutaires. Il n'avait été que trop heureux de lui donner des conseils sur comment gérer sa toute nouvelle célébrité. Apres son introduction 'Bienvenu dans mon monde'. Mais Neville ? Il ne lui avait jamais écrit durant l'été et elle n'était pas vraiment sure de savoir quoi en faire.

Hermione frôla non intentionnellement les doigts de Ron alors que sa main se refermait sur la lettre. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il parte, mais il ne le fit pas. Pour un moment, il restèrent là, debout, mains tendues, se fixant l'un l'autre, puis sans préavis il recula. Hermione remarqua l'expression calme de son visage tandis qu'il continuait à la regarder, mais elle semblait un peu forcée.

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre ? » Demanda t-elle finalement, brisant le silence.

« Ouais, » Dit Ron. « Je me demandais si… euh, tu m'as dit que je pouvais t'emprunter ton livre de métamorphose. Tu sais, parce que je n'ai plus le mien. (ndlt : rappeler vous quand Ron a retourné sa chambre après l'enlèvement de Hermione). Alors je peux ? Je veux dire, te l'emprunter ? »

« Tu veux m'emprunter mon manuel de métamorphose ? » Demanda Hermione, en lançant un drôle de regard. « Maintenant ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit, nan ? » Répondit-il. « Écoute s'il y a un problème, je vais… »

« Non, » L'interrompit-elle. « Il n'y a pas de problème. Il est dans ma malle. Je vais aller te le cher… »

« J'y vais, » Dit Ron, en se tournant pour se diriger vers la porte. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je te le ramène des que j'ai fini. » Ajouta t-il.

« C'est pas pressé, » Cria Hermione après sa silhouette qui s'éloignait.

* * *

Cela prit moins de deux minutes à Ginny pour arriver. Elle devait de toute évidence être dans sa chambre quand son frère avait fait irruption et elle n'avait pas l'air d'en être très contente.

« Est-ce que tu sais que Ron est en train de fouiller dans ta malle ? » Demanda t-elle. « Il a dit que tu lui as permis, mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de problème, » Lui assura Hermione. « Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait. Il est juste après mon livre de métamorphose. »

« Est-ce que tu es sure qu'il en ait seulement après ça ? » Demanda Ginny, en regardant Hermione comme si elle était stupide.

« Je te rappelle qu'il a fait ma malle, » Répondit-elle. « S'il avait voulu fouiner dans mes affaires, il l'aurait fait. »

« Il l'a probablement fait, » Marmonna Ginny dans sa barbe, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le canapé. « Il ne l'a pas lu, en fait ? » Demanda, en remarquant la lettre dans la main de Hermione

« Quoi ? » Répondit Hermione, perdue dans ses pensées. « Oh, non. Il m'en a juste apporté une autre. C'est de la part de… Neville. »

« Oh, » Répondit Ginny, sonnant légèrement désappointée. Pendant une minute, elle pensa qu'elle avait enfin réussi à lui faire entendre raison. « Et qu'est ce que Neville a de beau à dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » Répondit Hermione, en ouvrant l'enveloppe pour en sortir la lettre. « Je ne l'ai pas encore lue, » Ajouta t-elle, en prenant un moment pour y jeter un coup d'œil. « Principalement ce à quoi je m'attendais, » Dit elle, en la tendant à Ginny. « Il est désolé pour ce qui est arrivé. Il espère que je vais mieux. »

« Il est inquiet pour toi, » Dit Ginny, en parcourant elle-même la lettre.

« C'est probablement un peu déroutant pour lui. Tu sais, parce que j'ai été torturée par la même femme qui a torturée ses parents jusqu'à… »

« Ouais, » L'interrompit, n'ayant pas besoin qu'elle finisse. « Elle lui a fait aussi subir. Je suppose qu'il peut comprendre ce que tu traverses mieux que nous, pour l'avoir lui-même expérimenté et tout. » Puis comme si elle venait subitement de réaliser de quoi elle parlait, Ginny ferma sa bouche et fixa Hermione anxieusement. « Désolée, » Ajouta t-elle, quelque peu coupable.

« C'est bon, » Dit Hermione, en lançant un faible sourire à son amie rousse. « Ce ne me dérange pas d'en parler. Tu peux me demander. »

« J'ai demandé à Fred et George, mais ils n'ont pas voulu me dire quoique ce soit. »

« J'aurais pensé que tu aurais demandé à Ron en premier. »

« Je l'ai fait, » Admit Ginny. « Mais… il n'a rien voulu me dire non plus. Il est devenu surprotecteur et il m'a dit que je ferais mieux de ne pas t'embêter avec ça. »

« Tu ne m'embêtes pas, »Répondit-elle, l'expression sur le visage de Ginny lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne la croyait pas, alors Hermione continua. « Non vraiment, c'est ok. »

« Est ce que…ils ont vraiment…euh…j'ai en quelques sortes entendu Bill en parler à Fred et George, » Confessa Ginny. « Est-ce qu'ils ont vraiment utilisé le Doloris sur toi dix fois ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » Répondit sincèrement Hermione. « Je n'ai pas vraiment compté. Mais ça doit être ça. »

« Comment…je veux dire… ça a du être vraiment affreux. Comment est ce que…comment tu as pu le supporter ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le choix, » Dit Hermione, en fermant son livre et le laissant tomber par terre. « Je sais que ça peut sembler bizarre, mais c'était ….Pettigrew, » Admit-elle.

« Quoi ? Il n'a pas…. »

« Non, il m'a aidé sans le réaliser, » Répondit-elle. « Il m'a rappelé ce pourquoi je me battais. Et que je préférais plutôt mourir que devenir quelque chose comme lui. »

« Est-ce que… est ce que tu l'as vraiment poussée à te tuer ? » Demanda Ginny, incapable de se contenir maintenant qu'enfin quelqu'un lui en parlait. »

« Ouais, »Admit Hermione, en souriant à son amie malgré leur conversation morbide. « Tu as réussi à savoir pas mal de chose, nan ? » Ricana t-elle doucement. « Tu as aussi entendu ça de Bill, je suppose ? bien, c'est vrai. Je l'ai appelé par des noms bien choisis que je ne répéterai pas. »

« Tu n'étais pas…effrayée de mourir ? » Insista Ginny.

« Pas de la façon que tu penses, » Répondit Hermione, redevenant instantanément sérieuse. « J'étais effrayée de ce que ce que ça pourrait faire à Harry ou à Ron, » Dit t-elle faiblement, ses yeux s'embrumant.

« C'était terrible, » Dit Ginny calmement. « Quand maman l'a ravivé et qu'il a réalisé où il était. Il s'est jeté sur Fred, » Continua t-elle, en essayant d'oublier le regard meurtrier que son frère avait dans les yeux et comment il avait plongé par-dessus la table de la cuisine pour attraper les jumeaux. « Bill et papa ont du le retenir. Puis il s'est écroulé sur le sol. »

Elle s'arrêta abruptement quand Hermione recouvrit son visage avec ses deux mains et laissa échapper un léger sanglot.

« Je suis désolée, » Dit Ginny, en essuyant ses propres larmes avant qu'elles ne puissent tomber. « Je ne voulais pas te bouleverser. »

« Je savais que cela avait du être terrible, » Admit Hermione. « Mais c'est toujours dur de l'entendre. »

« Il ne te l'a pas dit ? »

« Il l'a fait, » Répondit Hermione. « Autant qu'il a pu. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui de parler de ce qu'il a ressenti, » Continua t-elle. « Tu connais Ron. Il n'est pas très doué avec ses propres émotions. Il m'a encouragée à en parler, et il m'a aidée à gérer mes propres sentiments. Mais il évite juste de parler des siens. Il veut mettre tout ça de coté et essayer d'oublier ce qui est arrivé, alors ne lui mets pas la pression. »

« C'est quelque chose qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier, » Dit Ginny.

« Je sais, » Admit Hermione. « Mais il est plus heureux de ne pas en parler. »

« Tu es vraiment importante pour lui, » Dit Ginny. « On a tous pu le voir. Il était dévasté. »

« Est-ce que tu penses que je suis trop dure avec lui ? » Demanda Hermione, se sentant soudainement très coupable d'avoir été aussi intransigeante.

« A propos de toute l'histoire Krum ? » Répondit Ginny. « Si tu me l'avais demandé il y a 15 minutes, je t'aurais dit non, mais sincèrement…maintenant je ne sais pas….tu devrais probablement essayer encore une fois de lui parler. »

« Il n'écoute pas. Pas quand ça vient de Viktor. »

« J'estime qu'il écoute bien plus que tu penses. »

* * *

_C'est une putain perte de temps,_ pensa Ron, tandis qu'il fixait le livre ouvert posé sur le bureau devant lui._ A ce rythme ça va me prendre tout l'été,_ se lamenta t-il. Depuis les 20 minutes qu'il s'était penché dessus, son nom et le titre de la dissertation était tout ce qu'il avait réussi à écrire sur sa feuille de parchemin. _Soixante putains de centimètres ? Même si j'écris vraiment très gros, cela va me prendre trop de temps. J'aimerai que Harry soit là. Au moins j'aurais quelqu'un à qui me plaindre. Je pourrais lui écrire une autre lettre,_ pensa Ron_, mais qu'est ce que je suis supposé lui dire ? « Hé Harry. Comment se passe ton été ? Hermione a reçu une lettre de Krum l'autre jour et bien sur je me suis encore comporté comme un abruti. Elle ne me parle plus depuis. Je m'ennuie tellement que j'en arrive à faire mes devoirs, mais ça sert à rien. Je ne peux pas me concentrer. » Au moins je pourrais lui donner à rire de quelque chose._

Une lettre commençait à devenir une solution de plus en plus attirante. Au moins cela semblait couler de source. Ron considérait sérieusement barrer le titre, et utiliser le parchemin pour écrire à Harry, quand il fut interrompu par un coup à la porte.

« Un peu d'aide ? » Demanda Hermione, entrant dans la pièce en prenant le soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

« Non, » Répondit vivement Ron. _Quelle chance que ce soit toujours une dissert, _pensa Ron en baissant les yeux vers la feuille de parchemin. _La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est qu'elle soit déçue parce que j'aurais esquivé mes devoirs pour écrire une lettre._

« Tu sembles un peu…de mauvaise humeur quand tu es venu me voir tout à l'heure, » Dit elle après un long silence. « Est-ce que tu veux… en parler ? »

« Désolé, » Répondit Ron, ses yeux collés sur le livre qu'il prétendait lire. « Je suppose que j'ai pas mal de choses à l'esprit. Ce sera bon, une fois que j'aurais fini ce devoir. »

« Ce ne vient pas du devoir et nous le savons tous deux, » Déclara Hermione. « En fait, rien que le fait que tu fasses ton devoir si tôt, est, euh…étrange. »

« Je pensais que si je pouvais m'en débarrasser je pourrais profiter de mon été, » Mentit Ron. Il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de tout ça.

« Toujours est-il que cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu es si… » _Si quoi ?_ Se demanda t-elle à elle-même. « Je m'inquiète pour toi. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin, je vais bien, » Répondit Ron, en tournant un page du livre comme s'il continuait à le lire. « Alors…qu'est ce que Neville avait à dire ? » Demanda t-il sur un ton désinvolte.

Hermione plissa les yeux tandis que des sonnettes d'avertissement retentissaient dans sa tête. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lire un livre et entretenir une conversation en même temps. Et elle était certaine que peu importait combien il avait été nonchalant quand il lui avait posé une question, il n'y avait rien d'indifférent dans cette question. _Neville ? _Pensa t-il. _Non cela ne se peut pas. Il n'est certainement pas…jaloux de Neville ? NON ! Ce n'est pas possible. N'est ce pas ?_

« Tout ça est à cause de ça ? » Demanda t-elle. « Tu n'es pas sérieusement fâché à cause de cette lettre aussi, n'est ce pas ? »

Hermione lui donna du temps pour répondre et quand il ne le fit pas, elle s'avança et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau sur lequel il essayait de travailler.

« Ron ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais fâché, » Dit Ron avec un soupir, en repoussant le parchemin et en fermant le livre. Il n'y avait plus besoin de garder les apparences. Elle n'était pas dupe et même si elle l'était, il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas laisser tomber.

« Mais tu l'es. Je peux le dire, » Répondit Hermione.

« Ouais, et bien… ce n'est pas à cause de cette lettre, » Admit Hermione.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » Dit-il vivement.

C'était un mensonge et tous les deux le savaient.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieusement jaloux de Neville ? »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux, » Déclara Ron, en fixant ses profonds yeux marron pour qu'elle sache que c'était vrai.

_Mais quelque chose le tracasse,_ pensa Hermione. _Autre chose que Viktor, et Neville en faisait en quelque sorte partie. _« Qu'est ce que c'est alors ? » Insista t-elle.

Plutôt que de répondre avec des mots il soupira simplement un nouvelle fois. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. _Je sais que Neville est attiré par Hermione, _se dit Ron à lui-même silencieusement. _Elle pense seulement à lui comme à un ami, mais son intérêt envers elle est différent. Il lui a demandé de l'accompagner au bal après tout. Pas que je pense que Hermione l'aurait choisi plutôt que moi. Elle a refusé son invitation. Mais elle avait déjà un cavalier, n'est ce pas ? La merveilleuse, célèbre, star de Quidditch et champion de Dumstrang, Viktor Krum. Pourquoi se serait-elle contentée de Neville ? Pourquoi se contenterait-elle de moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai à lui offrir ? _Ok, il pouvait l'exprimer maintenant, mais en avait-il réellement envie ?

« Ron ? » Demanda Hermione, les yeux plein d'inquiétude. « S'il te plaît parle moi. »

« Si Krum ne t'avait pas invité pour le bal de Noël, est ce que tu y serais allée avec Neville ? » Demanda t-il sans réfléchir. Au moment où la question sortie de sa bouche et qu'il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller, il la regretta.

Hermione n'aimait pas ça. Même pas un tout petit peu. Elle savait qu'elle devait y aller pas à pas si elle ne voulait pas que tout ça lui éclate à la figure. C'était **sa **faute, réellement. Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas avoir insisté. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que ça dévie sur ça. A chaque fois que Ron en venait à parler de Viktor, ça finissait mal. Comment est-elle supposée répondre sans déclencher une dispute ? Sauf que, ils étaient déjà en train de se disputer, alors pourquoi s'en faire ?

« Probablement, » Admit-elle. « Pourquoi? »

« Même si… même si je te l'avais demandé ? » Se risqua Ron.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander avec qui je veux sortir ? » Répondit Hermione. « Ou avec qui j'aurais voulu y aller ? »

« Est-ce qu'il y a une différence ? »

« Oui, il y en a une, » L'informa t-elle. « Je voulais y aller avec toi, mais je ne pensais pas en fait que tu allais me le demander. Toi et Harry… euh, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je pensais que jamais tu me le demanderais. Je ne voulais pas y aller toute seule. Particulièrement si vous deux aviez des cavalières. Alors j'ai été d'accord pour y aller avec la première personne qui m'a invitée. »

« Krum. »

« Oui. Et si Neville me l'avait demandé en premier, j'y serais allée avec lui, » Expliqua Hermione.

_J'aurais souhaité que tu le fasses, pensa_ Ron. « Mais tu as dit que tu voulais y aller avec moi, n'est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi te coincer avec Neville s'il n'était pas la personne avec qui tu voulais être ? »

La bouche de Hermione s'ouvrit sous le choc, alors que toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans son esprit. « C'était juste une danse, » Répondit-elle vivement. « C'était juste une soirée. Ce n'était rien de ce que tu imagines. Je voulais y aller avec toi, » insista t-elle. « Et quand tu me l'a demandé, une partie de moi voulait dire oui. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Comme Ginny aurait voulu y aller avec Harry, mais elle ne pouvait pas. On avait déjà donner notre accord pour y aller avec d'autre personne. On ne pouvait tout simplement pas revenir sur nos décisions. »

« Alors tu y es allé avec Krum, même si tu n'en avais pas envie ? » Insista Ron. « Tu t'es contentée de lui ? »

« Non, » Répondit Hermione anxieusement. « Bien, je suppose…en quelque sorte que oui, » Admit-elle à contrecœur. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. C'était seulement pour une soirée. C'était juste l'occasion de s'amuser. Le comment n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Je ne me contentais pas. JE NE ME CONTENTE PAS ! Pas pour des choses qui n'ont pas d'importance. Et tu allais être la. J'ai présumé qu'on pourrait passer du temps ensemble quand même. »

« Si ce n'était pas important, alors pourquoi on est aussi en colère l'un après l'autre ? » demanda Ron, en la regardant misérablement.

_Tu as commencé,_ pensa Hermione, mais elle se restreint de le dire à voix haute. « Tu oublies l'important, Ron. »

« Qui est ? »

« Tu es le seul que j'ai voulu tout ce temps, » Répondit Hermione, en tendant le bras pour saisir sa main.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Ron, en retirant sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre. « Pourquoi est-il possible que tu veuilles ? Qu'est ce que j'ai à t'offrir comparé à quelqu'un comme Krum ? Je n'ai rien, » Dit-il, en baissant les yeux d'un air abattu. « Je ne suis pas beau comme Bill. Je ne suis pas un grand joueur de Quidditch comme Charlie. Je ne suis pas brillant comme Percy. Même Fred et George sont mieux que moi. Ils sont drôles et populaires et …je suis juste rien. Je ne suis pas héroïque, » Gémit Ron. « La seule chose pour laquelle je sois doué c'est les échecs, pour ce que ça m'a apporté dans la vie. Tu peux avoir tellement mieux que moi, Hermione. Je ne veux pas que tu te contentes de moi. Je ne veux pas …te retenir, » Admit Ron, en ayant l'air sincèrement déprimé.

« T'as fini ? » Demanda Hermione d'un voix faible et étonnement froide.

Ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il avait espéré. _Qu'est ce j'espérais ? _Se demanda Ron quand il leva les yeux et qu'il la vit le regarder furieusement. _Pas ça. _Il espérait la voir résignée. Il espérait voir de la tristesse et peut être un peu de pitié dans les yeux. Mais pas cette colère contenue.

« Ça y est? » exigea t-elle. « T'as fini de te dénigrer ? »

Plus longtemps capable de supporter la déception qui marquait le visage de Hermione, Ron baissa les yeux vers le sol et acquiesça simplement de la tête.

« Si jamais je t'entends dire encore une fois que tu n'es rien, Ronald Weasley, » Hurla Hermione. « Je te jure que je vais…je vais …te frapper avec un _Silencio_ tellement fort que tu ne sera pas capable de parler pendant un très long mois. Est-ce que tu m'as entendu ? »

« Mais… »

« LA FERME ! »

« Mais… »

« NON! »

« Hermi… »

« NON ! » Cria t-elle, en plaçant ces doigts sous son menton pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. « Je vais te dire quelque chose et tu ferais mieux de ne pas penser à m'interrompre, » Le prévint-elle, en lâchant son visage. « Tout d'abord, chaque partie de toi est aussi héroïque et courageuse que Harry. Qui s'est sacrifié pour que Harry puisse atteindre la Pierre Philosophale ? Toi. Qui essaye de transformer Malfoy en un bain de sang chaque fois qu'il m'appelle Sang de Bourbe ? Toi. Qui a combattu sa plus grande peur pour affronter les foutues Acromentulas ? Toi. Et qui a fait bouclier de son corps alors qu'il avait une jambe cassée et qui a dit à Sirius qu'il devrait nous tuer tous les trois s'il voulait toucher à Harry ? C'est la chose la plus brave que je n'ai jamais vu, Ron. Plus courageuse que n'importe quelle chose que j'ai vu Harry faire. »

Même s'il avait voulu l'interrompre, Ron n'en aurait pas été capable. Pas seulement parce qu'elle lui avait dit de ne pas le faire, mais parce qu'il avait été complètement choqué par son petit discours. C'est sur que quand tu l'énumères comme ça, ça donne quelque chose de plutôt brave, mais il savait qu'il ne l'était pas. Il avait eu peur tout du long, quand il avait fait ces choses. En fait, pas avec Malfoy, là il était juste en colère, pour les autres choses oui. Pendant un moment il fut tenté de lui dire que ce n'était pas être brave si tu étais effrayé pendant que tu le fais, mais il était plus qu'un peu intimidé par elle, là maintenant. Il était trop lâche pour parler, ce qui prouvait bien ce qu'il disait. Alors, même quand il reprit ses esprits, il ne dit rien et décida plutôt de continuer à lui lancer un regard septique.

« Je sais que Harry a combattu Voldemort, » Continua Hermione. « Et qu'il a fait plein d'autres choses, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Toi oui. C'est ce qui rend ce que tu as fait courageux. »

_C'est vrai,_ pensa Ron. _Et Harry était aussi effrayé quand il l'a combattu. Il me l'a dit après. Il avait peur, mais il s'est quand même élevé contre lui et c'était brave de le faire._

« Cette nuit dans la cabane hurlante, quand tu t'es opposé à lui, Sirius t'as dit de te rallonger avant que tu ne finisses par te blesser encore plus, » Dit Hermione d'une voix neutre. « Il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas te blesser, mais tu t'es opposé quand même. Tu pensais que c'était un dangereux meurtrier, mais tu l'as regardé droit dans les yeux et tu lui as dit qu'il devrait d'abord te tuer pour avoir Harry. Et tu l'as fait. C'était la seconde fois que je te voyais risquer ta vie volontiers pour Harry. Et je ne peux imaginer quelque chose de plus brave que ça. » Continua t-elle, sa voix se troublant et ses yeux s'embrumant. « Je sais que tu ne te vois pas comme un héros, mais tu en es un. Tu es mon héros et tu l'es depuis le jour où tu m'as sauvée de ce fichu troll. » Ajouta t-elle, en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Pour toutes les autres bêtises, » Dit Hermione, en rassemblant rapidement son courage de peur qu'il ne pense qu'elle ait finie et l'interrompe. « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, de tous tes frères celui auquel tu ressembles le plus **est **Bill. Et je ne fais pas juste référence à ta taille. Tu es aussi beau qu'il l'est, » L'informa t-elle, les joues rougissant légèrement. « Encore plus selon moi, parce que je me soucie guère de ses cheveux. Mais ne lui dit pas que j'ai dit ça. Je ne veux pas le blesser. Et tes yeux sont plus jolis, » Ajouta t-elle, ce qui fit rougir Ron. _Je pourrais me noyer dans ses yeux._

« Je ne connais pas très bien Charlie, et je ne l'ai jamais vu jouer au Quidditch durant un vrai match. Pas que je sois experte ou quoique ce soit, mais je pense que tu es probablement meilleur que ce que tu crois. Fred et George ont dit à Harry que tu étais plutôt bon quand personne ne te regardait. S'ils pensent que tu es bon, c'est que tu l'es probablement, » raisonna t-elle. « C'était ta première année et tu dois prendre ça en considération. Et tu devais t'accorder une petite période d'adaptation. Je veux dire ce n'est pas la même chose que de jouer dans ton arrière cour ? Et je ne parle même pas de cette horrible chanson. De plus, tu étais brillant durant le match contre Serdaigle. Tout le monde l'a dit. »

« Pour ce qui est de Fred et George, ils sont un tout. Ils marchent l'un avec l'autre. Quand ils sont séparés, ils ne sont pas aussi mauvais que quand ils sont ensemble. Ils peuvent même être …civilisés. Pendant un petit moment, bref. Ok, Fred et George sont drôles, mais ils ne me font pas rire de la façon dont toi tu me fais rire, » Dit Hermione avec un sourire. « Parfois ça semble presque …forcé avec eux. Comme si c'était ce qu'on attendait d'eux, alors ils se montrent en spectacle. Ils sont très bons à ça et je sais que ça leur plait, mais je préfère de loin ton esprit sarcastique à leurs farces et leurs singeries. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne vois pas à quel point tu es génial, » Continua Hermione, en le faisant rougir de plus belle. « Ne te méprends pas. L'une des choses que j'aime le plus chez toi c'est combien tu as les pieds sur terre. Je suis heureuse que tu ne sois pas suffisant, pompeux et crétin comme Percy. Mais juste parce que je n'aime pas te voir vaniteux et hautain, ne veux pas dire que je veux tu sois l'extrême opposé. Arrête de te focaliser sur tes frères, » Dit Hermione sévèrement. « Tu n'es pas eux. Tu as ta propre personnalité. Personne n'attend de toi que tu sois eux, Ron. La seule personne qui te compare à eux, c'est TOI. »

Strictement parlant, ce n'était pas la vérité. Sa mère le faisait aussi, mais Hermione pensa que ce n'était pas judicieux de le mentionner.

« Personne d'autre n'y fait attention, » Insista t-elle. « Le reste d'entre nous te vois. TOI ! Ron Weasley. Le brave, loyal, spirituel, sarcastique, amusant gars, que tout le monde aime. Et au cas où cela t'aurait échappé, non seulement tu es devenu un préfet, mais tu as aussi réussi à gagner la coupe de Quidditch, sans l'aide du Grand Harry Potter ou de la Brillante Hermione Granger. Tu as fait ces choses par toi-même et tu devrais être fière de toi. »

« Ok, OK, j'ai compris, » Dit Ron, en levant sa main pour l'arrêter. « Je suis merveilleux, » Ajouta t-il, en prenant une violente teinte rouge. « Tu peux arrêter maintenant. »

« C'est bon ? » Demanda t-elle, en le regardant sérieusement. « Est-ce que tu as vraiment compris, Ron ? »

« Ouais, ok ? Alors arrête. Tu me gènes. »

« Oh non. » Dit-elle en roulant les yeux. « Encore une chose et j'ai fini. »

« Ouais, quoi encore ? » Demanda t-il, en sachant très bien qu'elle allait lui dire qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Je vais te dire un petit secret, mais je jure, si que tu le répètes, je nierais l'avoir dit. Oh Merlin, » Gémit-elle. « Je ne peux pas croire ce que je m'apprête à dire à voix haute. » Hermione fit une pause et prit une grande inspiration avant de le laisser sortir.

_Putain, _pensa Ron. _Ça doit être grave._

« Fred et George…ont raison, » Dit Hermione avec un soupir.

_Hein ?_ « Raison à propos de quoi ? » Demanda t-il.

« A propos de ce qui compte vraiment, » Dit-elle d'une voix si basse qu'elle dépassait à peine le murmure. « Je sais que ta mère voulait qu'ils travaillent bien à l'école et aient, un travail sur et respectable au ministère comme Percy, » expliqua t-elle. « Mais elle se trompe. Ils ont raison. Ils ont fait ce qui était le mieux pour eux. Je pense que tu devrais faire la même chose. Je ne suggère pas que tu laisses tomber l'école, » Ajouta t-elle rapidement. « Ou que tu esquives tes devoirs ou négliges tes A.S.P.I.C.s , parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant de ce que les autres personnes pensent de toi. Particulièrement à propos de choses aussi importantes que ce que tu vas faire le reste de ta vie. »

« Regarde ton père. Il a passé sa vie à faire ce qu'il aimait. Ce qui avait de l'importance pour lui. Pas parce que la paye était bonne, ou parce qu'il en pouvait tirer du respect, mais parce que qu'il trouvait que ça en valait la peine. Cela le rend heureux et c'est ce qui est réellement important. Fred et George ont juste suivi ses pas. Ils ont choisi la carrière qui les rendrait heureux. Tout comme Bill et Charlie, si tu y réfléchis bien. Percy est le seul qui a choisi une carrière selon le prestige et l'argent qu'il pouvait en retirer. Trouve quelque chose que tu aimes, Ron. Quelque chose où tu te sentiras complet. Si c'est être Auror, alors je t'aiderais et te supporterais de la meilleure façon dont je le pourrais. Si c'est quelque chose d'autre, c'est bon aussi. Ne laisse pas ta mère, ou quelqu'un d'autre t'obliger à choisir un emploi au ministère si ça te rend malheureux. Décide juste ce qui sera le meilleur pour toi et fait le. »

Ron ne savait sincèrement pas quoi répondre. Il savait que le rat de bibliothèque, Miss je-sais-tout n'était qu'une façade qu'elle portait. Il y avait bien plus en Hermione que ça, mais elle le cachait de tout le monde derrière ses livres et son grade et son obsession des règles. Il était l'un des peu nombreux privilégiés qui connaissait la vrai Hermione. Même s'il n'avait jamais escompter qu'elle l'encourage à aller contre la volonté de sa mère.

« WAOUH, Hermione ! » Dit finalement Ron, en la regardant avec une sincère admiration. « C'est beaucoup mieux que quoique ce soit McGonagall met dit quand elle m'a donné des conseils pour mon orientation l'année dernière. Peut être devrais-tu mettre tout ça par écrit et le distribuer aux cinquièmes années. Je suis sur que Ginny apprécierait. »

« Ginny est assez intelligente pour le comprendre d'elle-même, » Dit Hermione.

« Et je ne le suis pas ? » lui demanda t-il, en prétendant être offensé même s'il lui souriait.

«Tu l'aurais découvert de toutes façons, j'ai juste pensé t'aider, » répondit-elle. « Donc on est réconcilié? »

« Est-ce que tu vas la récupérer maintenant ? » demanda Ron, en pointant la lettre poser sur sa commode.

« Je pense toujours que tu devrais la lire, » Dit Hermione, en regardant Ron se lever de sa chaise pour aller chercher la lettre.

« Non, » Dit-il en la lui tendant. « Tu as raison. Ce n'a pas d'importance ce qu'il veut, si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux toi. Et je te fais confiance, » Ajouta t-il. « C'est en partie la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas voulu la lire. »

« Tu pensais que c'était un test ? » Demanda Hermione, en reprenant la lettre.

« C'était un test, » Répondit Ron. « Je me testais moi-même. Je ne voulais vraiment pas la lire, ce qui est étrange. Si tu m'avais tendu une de ses lettres l'année dernière et m'avait dit de la lire, je l'aurais fait. Merlin, si tu en avais laissé traîner une dans la salle commune, je l'aurais lu sans ta permission. En sachant que cela t'aurait mit en colère. En sachant que j'envahissais ton intimité. Je l'aurais fait quand même. Alors pourquoi j'ai résisté ? Tu me l'as tendue, tu m'as donnée ta permission pour lire. Mais je ne voulais pas le faire. Ça n'aurait pas été bien. Pas parce que j'aurais envahi ton intimité, mais parce que c'est différent maintenant. Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas intéressée par lui. Tu m'as choisi et si j'avais lu cette lettre, cela aurait voulu dire que je ne te faisais pas totalement confiance. »

« En fait, c'est de ma faute, » Dit Hermione. « Je l'ai utilisée pour te rendre jaloux. C'était seulement que… des fois c'était la seule manière qui me permettait de savoir si tu t'en souciais et je voulais que tu t'en soucis. Je voulais que tu te battes pour moi. Mais tu ne le faisais pas. Je pouvais voir que tu voulais, mais tu ne le faisais pas. Pourquoi ? »

Ils étaient debout, là, silencieux quelques instants jusqu'à que Ron baisse les yeux vers le sol. « Je suppose que je ne savais pas comment faire, » Dit-il inconfortable.

« Est-ce que c'est parce que tu pensais que tu n'étais pas assez bien ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était en partie vrai. En grande partie, mais il y avait plus que ça. « Oui, » Murmura Ron, en continuant de fixer ses chaussures. « Et que j'avais peur de gâcher les choses entre nous. »

« Viktor est celui qui n'est pas assez bien, » Dit Hermione, en sautant du bureau pour se planter juste devant lui. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il a fait ou pas fait, » Ajouta t-elle, en prenant dans ses mains celles de Ron. « C'est pour ce qu'il pouvait ou qu'il ne pouvait pas me donner, » Continua t-elle, alors qu'il relevait les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Hermione. « C'est qu'il n'est pas toi. Personne ne peut se comparer à toi, Ron. Personne ne peut même s'en approcher. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Tu ne le vois pas ? Si cela avait été n'importe qui à part toi, je m'en serais contenté. Et je te l'ai déjà dit je ne me contente pas. Pas pour quelque chose d'aussi important. »

« Tu m'as manquée, » Murmura t-il, en tendant la main vers son visage et lui caressant légèrement la joue. Ron savait qu'il souriait comme un idiot, mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Peu importait que la guerre guettait à l'horizon. Peu importait qu'ils soient confinés dans une maison lugubre pour le reste de l'été. Il n'y avait nulle part un autre endroit où il aurait voulu être. Il se tenait là, dans sa chambre, avec la fille de ses rêves. Elle le voulait vraiment. Elle n'était pas avec lui par défaut. Elle n'occupait pas le temps jusqu'à ce qu'une personne de mieux vienne. Elle n'allait pas disparaître s'il fermait les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter qu'elle ne reste avec lui que par pitié ou obligation. Il n'avait pas besoin d'essayer d'être quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui, parce qu'elle savait qui il était vraiment et qu'elle avait envie qu'il le reste. Elle le voulait vraiment. Soudainement les mots furent parfaitement là ou ils devaient être. « Je t'aime Hermione, » Murmura t-il, au moment il vit ses yeux se fermer. En quelque sorte, le fait que ses yeux soient fermés, avaient rendu les mots plus faciles à dire. « Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi. »

« Je vais nulle part, » Chuchota t-elle en retour, en se rapprochant pour se serrer contre lui. Elle était si proche maintenant qu'elle pouvait sentir le cœur de Ron battre contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il se baissait pour lui réclamer ses lèvres.

Et les clamer siennes, il le fit. Ron enroula ses bras autour de son petit corps et la serra étroitement tandis qu'il lui dévorait les lèvres. Elle était sienne et plus jamais il ne voulait se séparer d'elle. Elle était sienne et il était sien. Aussi longtemps qu'ils auraient ça, rien d'autre n'importait.

Alors que le baiser s'approfondissait, Ron commença à pousser Hermione avec son corps. Deux ou trois petits pas et le bas de ses jambes se heurta au lit.

« Non, » Dit-elle, en forçant sa bouche a s'éloigner juste assez longtemps de la sienne, pour laisser échapper ce seul et unique mot avant de se remettre à l'embrasser.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Ron, en se reculant de manière à pouvoir voir son visage. Elle sembla un peu surprise par la question, mais cela ne parut pas le déranger. Il était bien trop occupé à une toute autre entreprise. Ses joues rougies; la manière dont ses lèvres étaient humides et rouges de leurs baisers. Malgré son apparence échevelée, elle n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi belle auparavant.

« Tu sais que ta mère va sûrement nous chercher, » Répondit Hermione.

« Non, elle ne le fera pas, » Insista Ron, en baissant la tête et laissant une sillage de doux baisers sur son cou. « Elle pense toujours qu'on est fâché, » Ajouta t-il, en se souriant à lui-même quand il la sentit frissonner contre lui.

« Et si elle le fait ? » Demanda Hermione, déterminée à maintenir le contrôle de sa tête, malgré ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. « Est-ce que tu veux vraiment qu'elle nous trouve en train de nous embrasser sur le lit ? »

« Non, » Admit-il. Son courroux prompt et brutal. Malgré le fait qu'il savait ça, il était prêt à le risquer. La récompense dépassait de loin le risque dans ce cas. « Qu'est ce que tu penses du lit de Harry ? » la taquina t-il, en la retournant pour l'amener vers l'autre lit à la place.

« Non mais vraiment, Ron. »

« Ce n'est pas dans la promesse que tu leur as fait, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda t-il. « Tu n'auras pas à faire des choses inappropriées, » Ajouta t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Je ferais toutes les choses inappropriées pour toi. »

« Tu le ferais, hein ? » Demanda t-elle avec un léger gloussement. « C'est affreusement généreux de ta part, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'ai promis de ne rien faire d'inapproprié sous leur toit. Mais nous ne sommes plus sous leur toit. »

« Petite débauchée, » Ria Ron. « Tu as fait exprès de rajouter sous leur toit. »

« Bien sur que je l'ai fait, » Admit-elle. « Ce n'est pas comme si on allait rester la bas très longtemps. Quoique j'aurais espéré que ce soit tout l'été. »

« C'est honteux réellement, » La taquina Ron, en utilisant son corps pour la pousser contre le mur entre le bureau et la porte. « Si tu savais tous les fantasmes que j'ai à propos de nous dans ma chambre. Cependant… ici aussi c'est ma chambre, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda t-il avec un sourire insolent, en se penchant à droite pour verrouiller la porte. Cela gardera sa mère à l'extérieur. Pas si elle veut entrer. Mais cela offrirait quelques secondes précieuses. « Même si ce n'est pas le Terrier. Une chambre n'est pas meilleure qu'une autre, » Déclara t-il juste avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé.

« Ça serait beaucoup plus simple si on était allongé, » Chuchota Ron quelques minutes plus tard, espérant qu'elle se serait laisser attendrir.

« C'est toi qui est trop grand. »

« Hé ! Je suis parfait, rappelle toi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais parfait, » Ria Hermione. « Tu as un horrible caractère et tu es trop grand. »

« Ou peut être, » Riposta Ron, alors qu'il la saisissait par la taille et la levait en l'air pour que son visage se retrouve au même niveau que le sien. « Tu es celle qui est trop petite. Mieux ? » Demanda t-il, en utilisant le mur pour s'aider à soutenir son poids.

« Mieux, » Acquiesça Hermione, en enveloppant ses jambes autour du corps de Ron pour l'aider à la porter.

« Mione, » Gémit-il doucement, en jetant un coup d'œil au lit par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu ferais mieux de me reposer, » Dit-elle, en réalisant la position dans laquelle, elle était et ce que ça suggérait.

« Mione, » Se plaignit-il, alors qu'elle relâchait son étreinte de lui et qu'elle glissait contre le mur.

« On ne peut pas, » répondit-elle fermement.

Le regret dans sa voix n'était rien face la déception qu'il ressentit à ses mots. Plutôt argumenter avec elle, Ron relâcha son étreinte et frappa sa tête contre le mur à plusieurs reprises, mais il savait que ça n'avancerait probablement en rien la situation. Dans une seconde d'inattention, Hermione se baissa subitement et déverrouilla la porte.

« Non, ne part pas, » Cria Ron, en ouvrant les yeux, et l'attrapant avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse rester ici, » Répondit Hermione. « C'est trop tentant. »

« Donc tu es tentée ? » demanda t-il, incapable de retenir le sourire causé par cette révélation.

« Oui. »

« Mais on ne peut pas ? » Demanda t-il, bien qu'il connaissait déjà ce que serait la réponse.

« Tu sais que l'on ne peut pas. »

Il le savait. Mais il n'était pas prêt de l'admettre. « On peut faire d'autres choses. »

« Quelles autres choses ? » Demanda Hermione faussement timide, en arquant son sourcil.

« Rentre dans la pièce et je vais te le montrer, » Répondit Ron, la tirant vers lui jusqu'à que ses fesses soient fermement pressées contre lui, puis se penchant en avant pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Tu triches, » Gémit Hermione alors que son corps entier frissonnait contre celui de Ron. Il savait que c'était la chose à laquelle elle serait sensible parce que le peu de contrôle qui lui restait s'enfuit très rapidement. Mais c'était tellement bon d'être dans ses bras et il lui avait énormément manqué. _Est-ce que ce serait toujours aussi bon, après une dispute. _Se demanda t-elle, tandis qu'elle se retournait à la recherche de ses lèvres. _Si c'est le cas, on va devoir se disputer encore plus souvent.

* * *

_

Donc pour le prochain chapitre, la fic passe En R, il me semble me rappeler que avec le nouveaux rating de ce sera M. Il est encore en cours de traduction donc je ne peux pas dire quand j'aurais finis surtout que j'ai des partiels en ce moment (ouais, ils sont spécials dans ma fac les semestres durent 2 mois et demi) dont un samedi matin ! (ils sont trop cruels)

Si vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de laisser une tite review, elle m'encourage toujours à traduire plus vite, pour les plaintes à ma béta, il faut laisser des messages à Maelle (c son pseudo sur _ndlc : je tiens à préciser que j'étais malade et je n'ai vraiment pas pu corriger avant _...)

Le prochain chapitre que je publierai sera un de la Fic « plus qu'un souvenir »


	24. Chapitre 24: Curiosité

Bon je tiens vraiment a m'escuse rpour le retard, mais ce n'est vraiment pas de ma faute, mais celle de Maelle ma correctrice titulaire, qui a un peut mit de coté son role, donc j'ai demandé de l'aide à Pascale1980 de corriger ce chapitre qui est prêt depuis plus d'un mois. Donc voila le chapitre promis, en espérant que vous ne m'aviez pas oublié !

Reponses aux reviews :

**SweetAmy **: bah ils ont trouvé un moyen d'être tranquille, ne t'inquiete pas pour eux, merci

**Aminteitha** : Oui, c'est un de smes passages préférés, je trouve qu'il reflete vraiment la façon dont je vois Ron et la façon dont j'imagine que Hermione le voit. Maintenant de savoir qui est le plus obsédé des deux, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit forcément Ron, et t'inquiete pas pour la suite elle est toujours aussi géniale !

**Hermweasley** : merci pour tes encouragements pour les partiels, ils sont finis maintenant me reste plus qu'a attendre les résultats. La suite est prête me reste à savoir ce que fera Maelle.

**Billy**: oui c'est clair que la tete de Ron doit ressembler à un gros ballon, oui dois ressembler a quelque chose comme toi avec un super ego demesuré, a la hauteur du tien ! Mais je sais que ce chapitre va te plaire encore plus, et je suis sure que tu te doutes un peu pourquoi. Bisous.

**Jamesie-cass** : Oui vraiment j'ai adoré c super émouvant, et voila suite, de plus en plus interessante

**Menssa** : oui la fic et de mieux en mieux, elle arrive a sa fin (enfin j'espère car elle devient vraiment tres longue là) ecrit bien !

**Anacofleb** : merci et voila la suite.

**Servane** : oui moi aussi, c'est vraiment un chapitre representatif du couple, moi aussi je pense ça de Ron, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que c'est mon personnage préféré, en faite tout les deux, car ils sont indisociable à mes yeux, et je suis tout a fait de ton avis sur les gens qui ne voit pas les qualités de Ron. Je vois que tu es au courant pour le contenu du chapitre suivant, petite coquine bisous.

**Nicolas **: merci pour tes compliments, je suis contente que les lecteurs français apprécie autant que moi cette fic.

**Lunatanis **: oui ils sont trop chou quand il se reconcilie, et on peut vraiment donné la palme de la déclaration à Hermione, je suis vraiment contente que mon travail soit apprécier, je vous prépare une autre fic, le premiere chapitre est deja traduit, moi je l'adore, et c'est la meme auteur de More Than Memories. Merci

**Riri **:je suis contente que tu commences a te mette a l'anglais, et dire que c'est grace à moi –regniflement bruyant- Sinon oui t'imagine bien, elle a fait de lui un fantasme ambulant, J'espere que tu vas bien et que tes exams ce passe bien.

**Virg05** : merci et voila suite.

**Meli** ; je ne suis que la traductrice mais moi aussi j'adore l'intensité qui se degage des scénes.

**Selphie451 :** oui qu'elle bourreau de travail cette RogueSugah, comment elle veut que je suive le rythme, mais bon j'irais jusqu'au bout ! Donc merci pour vos encouragements !

**Larmes de pluie** : tu me fais rougir avec tout tes compliments, merci encore pour tout ces encouragements !

**Lolaboop :** Harry arrive bientôt, mais bon notre petit couple n'a pas vraiment besoin de lui, pour s'occuper

**Axoo :** Je parlais de ça sortie en français car en anglais, il faudrait que j'arrete de dormir, je vois que beacoup de monde aime leur réconciliation.

**Pit-chan** : oui une petite réconciliation sur l'oreiller, qui ne vas pas tarder du tout

**Dinou **: et la voili, régale toi !

**Bruno-pier** : je sus désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, mais ma correctrice traine un peu malheureusement, je te remercie pour tes encouragements c'est vraiment motivant…

Donc voila le chapitre, et j'en profite pour faire de la pub à Servane, pit-chan et Billy et Menssa.

**Chapitre 24**

Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de rire tandis qu'elle observait son amie à la chevelure broussailleuse, se tenant là, bouche bée devant son miroir, une expression d'extrême horreur plaquée sur son visage.

« NON ! Non ! Non, » Psalmodia Hermione, comme si le nier pourrait la faire disparaître. « Je lui ai expressément dit ne pas laisser de marque là, » Cria t-elle, en même temps qu'elle pointait l'énorme marque rouge sur son cou. « Oh seigneur ! C'est affreux, » Gémit-elle, en ramassant ses cheveux sur un coté, pour couvrir la marque avec, avant de se retourner vers Ginny.

« Ça ne marchera jamais, » Articula difficilement Ginny avant d'être entraînée dans une nouvelle vague de rire. « À part si tu comptes tenir tes cheveux comme ça toute la journée. Ce truc rayonnait presque quand je me suis réveillée. Quelqu'un va inévitablement finir par le voir. »

« Oh, ferme la, » Gronda Hermione, son visage rougissant jusqu'à devenir un ton ou deux plus léger que le suçon de Ron. Ginny la taquinait sans aucune pitié depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Même si, cela avait pris presque cinq minutes de taquineries avant que Hermione ne daigne finalement regarder dans le miroir et ne voit à quel point la situation était mauvaise. « Oh Mon Dieu, » Gémit-elle, se rendant soudainement compte que Ginny n'était qu'un échauffement en comparaison de ce que ses frères allaient lui faire subir. « Je ne peux pas me présenter au petit déjeuner comme ça. »

« Tu vas bien devoir descendre à un moment où a un autre, » Ricana Ginny. « Et quand tu le feras maman va la voir. Il vaut mieux l'affronter tout de suite et s'en débarrasser. Elle sera peut être même désolée pour toi, une fois que Fred et George te seront tombés dessus. »

« JE VAIS TUER RON ! » Gronda Hermione.

« Tu n'as pas laissé aussi des marques sur lui, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Ginny, sachant que si elle l'avait fait les jumeaux allaient d'abord le prendre pour cible lui.

« Bien sur que nan, » Répondit Hermione. « Quel genre d'idiot laisse des marques comme cela, visible de tous ? »

« Et bien, tu as toujours su que Ron était un peu un idiot, » Se moqua Ginny. « Tu n'as personne à blâmer à part toi, vraiment. »

« Tu n'aides pas, Ginny. »

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » Demanda Ginny, en attrapant Hermione par le bras et l'entraînant avec elle vers la porte de la chambre. « Alors viens, et finissons-en avec ça. »

« Non. Attends, » Protesta Hermione. Elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Si elle avait quelques minutes, elle pourrait peut être finalement trouver une excuse logique pour le bleu sur son cou. Une excuse logique. C'est ce dont elle avait besoin. Une chose vraiment simple. Il devait bien en avoir une. Si elle avait un peu de temps pour réfléchir, elle était sûre de trouver quelque chose.

« C'est pas bon d'attendre, » Dit Ginny, en l'entraînant dans le couloir. « Le cacher serait encore pire, » Continua t-elle. « Crois-moi. La meilleure chose que tu puisses faire, c'est de descendre et de faire comme si tu n'en avais rien à faire de ce que ces deux-là racontent. S'ils voient la peur dans tes yeux tu es morte. »

Elle savait que Ginny avait raison. Hermione n'était pas exactement certaine du temps que mettrait ce genre de bleu pour disparaître, mais elle était sure que ce serait plus longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de rester cacher dans sa chambre. Si elle manquait le petit déjeuner, Mrs Weasley viendrait la chercher et pire, Fred et George sauraient qu'elle se cachait. Elle n'allait pas leur donner cette satisfaction. Elle allait les affronter. C'était la seule chose à faire. Malheureusement, elle allait devoir les affronter un peu plus tôt qu'elle l'avait espéré.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites tout les deux ? » Demanda Ginny, alors qu'elle avait failli rentrer dans Fred qui était en haut de l'escalier en train de regarder par-dessus la rampe.

« Chut, » Répondit George, en se penchant par-dessus la barrière à coté de son frère. « Rogue est en bas, » Chuchota t-il.

« Alors pourquoi vous y êtes pas ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Ouais, » Admit Ginny. « Vous êtes tout les deux des membres de l'Ordre, n'est ce pas ? S'ils ont une réunion, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en bas ? »

« Peu importe ce que cet abruti a à dire c'est un putain de secret, » Murmura Fred.

« Besoin de connaître que les bases seulement, » Ajouta George. « Tu comprends ? »

« Que maman juge que vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître, » Répondit Ginny.

« Vrai, » La félicita George. « MERDE ! Il est parti. Est-ce que tu as entendu quelque chose d'utile ? » Demanda Fred tandis rétractait ses oreilles à rallonge qu'il utilisait pour espionner la conversation d'en bas.

« Nan, » Répondit son frère. « McGonagall et Shacklebolt sont partis aussi. Je suppose qu'on n'apprendra rien de plus d'eux. » Ajouta Fred, en enlevant le fin fil de couleur chair de son oreille puis se retournant pour regarder les filles. « PUTAIN, HERMIONE ! » Cria Fred, en pointant l'horrible marque sur son cou.

George se retourna immédiatement pour voir ce qui avait fait crier son frère et écarquillant les yeux, quand ceux-ci se bloquèrent sur Hermione. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, George saisit sa tête et la tourna sur le coté pour leur permettre d'avoir une meilleur vue de son cou. « Est-ce que tu as rencontré un vampire la nuit dernière ? » Ricana t-il.

« Elle a peut être utilisé un pieu contre lui, » Répondit Ginny sarcastiquement tandis qu'elle voyait Hermione repousser George, « Mais il sera mort au moment où il descendra déjeuner de toute façon. »

« DINGUE ! » Dit Fred en ponctuant sa déclaration d'un sifflement appréciatif.

« C'est un travail impressionnant, » Se moqua George, en sortant sa baguette pour la pointer sur Hermione. « Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que maman le voit, » Ajouta t-il, en donnant une petite tape avec sa baguette sur la marque écarlate avant qu'elle ait la chance de protester.

La main de Hermione se plaqua sur la marque au moment même où elle la sentit la brûler. Mais la douleur disparu au bout de quelques secondes, emportant avec elle la morsure d'amour de Ron.

« D'autres ? » Demanda George, sa baguette toujours à la main.

« Une ou deux, » Répondit rapidement Hermione. « Mais ils sont à des endroits que tu ne pourras jamais voir. »

« OH ! » S'écria Fred

« Bravo, Ronnie. »

« PIG ! » S'exclama Ginny, comme si elle avait été insultée.

« Non, aucun hibou ne laisse de marque comme ça, Gin, » Ria George, en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour aller déjeuner. « Pigwidgeon ne l'a pas mordu. Son maître l'a fait. » ( Pig est le nom de coq en V.O)

« Comment tu as fait ça ? » Demanda Hermione, pendant qu'elle suivait les jumeaux dans les escaliers. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de sort qui puisse enlever… »

« Un simple sort de guérison un peu modifié, » Répondit Fred avant qu'elle ait la chance de terminer. « Tout ce que ça demande c'est un peut d'entraînement l'un sur l'autre. »

« Combien tu paries, » Murmura Ginny dans l'oreille de Hermione, « Qu'ils s'entraînent l'un sur l'autre à se faire des marques aussi ? »

« OH, j'ai entendu, » Cria Fred, après que les filles commencèrent à glousser.

« N'empêche tu ne le nies pas, hein ? » Répondit Ginny.

« Et bien, » Ria Hermione. « Ils semblent s'entraîner à tout sorte d'autre chose l'un sur l'autre. »

« EH ! » S'écria George comme si son orgueil avait été bafoué. « C'est la dernière fois que je t'accorde une faveur. »

« George ? » Dit Hermione, retrouvant immédiatement son sérieux. « Merci. »

« Ne te détrompe pas, » Répondit-il, en repoussant sa gratitude d'une matière échaudée. « Si maman l'avait vu, nous aurions été obligé de vous surveiller tout les deux de nouveau. »

« Donc pas de pieds sous la table, Ok ? » Ajouta Fred.

« Et pour l'Amour de Merlin, garde tes doigts loin de la confiture. »

Tandis que le reste de sa famille était réuni dans la cuisine, Ron Weasley pouvait être trouvé, allongé sur le dos dans l'enchevêtrement des draps de son lit, son visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs inondé par la lumière du soleil. Comment les rayons réussissaient à traverser la saleté qui recouvrait les fenêtres du deuxième étage, il ne pouvait le comprendre. Il accueillait avec joie la chaleur, mais devait-elle être aussi satanément lumineuse ? Son instinct le poussa à couvrir ses yeux avec son avant-bras alors qu'il combattait les derniers vestiges du sommeil.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'était pas prêt à abandonner le confort de son lit. Il avait eu un rêve des plus spectaculaire avant de se réveiller si brutalement. Mais le sort semblait conspirer contre lui. Grosse surprise. Il était même contrarié dans ses rêves. Toujours au bord, mais en quelque sorte jamais capable d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Etouffant un bâillement, Ron abandonna la partie, et ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder l'enchevêtrement des draps pour savoir dans quel état ils étaient. C'était un événement ordinaire du matin. Tellement ordinaire en fait, que ses camarades de chambre à Poudlard y référaient affectueusement comme la 'Gloire matinale'. Comment Dean et Seamus pouvaient s'habiller pendant qu'ils discutaient de leurs 'Gloires matinales' et des rêves qui les avaient inspirés, sans mourir de mortification, le dépassait. Il avait des fois où Ron était même certain qu'ils le faisaient exprès juste pour le faire rougir.

_Ces salops essayent de m'attirer dans leur conversation pour pouvoir me piéger à propos de mes rêves_. _Même moi je ne suis pas AUSSI stupide_. Bien sur, le fait que j'ai plusieurs fois surpris Seamus en train de feuilleter le ridicule journal que Trelawney lui faisait tenir l'avait aidé à garder en tête son ultime motivation. Il trouvait ça vraiment hilarant, et comme chaque rêve inscrit dans cette saleté de journal était inventé, il était simplement ressorti de la pièce et avait laissé Seamus le lire. Peine perdu, car il savait déjà qu'ils connaissaient tous de qui il rêvait. Sa tendance à parler dans son sommeil l'avait trahit.

Malheureusement, Ron avait oublié cette récente révélation. Pas que cela importait réellement maintenant, vu qu'il avait la chambre pour lui seul. Il n'y avait personne autour pour l'entendre, s'il criait le nom de sa meilleure amie durant son sommeil. Il n'y avait personne ici le matin quand il se réveillait, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'abandonner la chaleur de son lit pour se soumettre à une douche froide. Il pouvait rester allongé là, aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait et re-penser à ses rêves, ou encore mieux, aux événements de la nuit dernière. Ce qui c'était passé la nuit d'avant était réel et s'il y pensait assez longtemps, il serait capable d'en avoir un souvenir aussi clair que le cristal. Allongé sur son oreiller, ses yeux clos, Ron commença à rejouer leur rencontre encore et encore dans son esprit.

_Il avait été plus qu'un peu surpris quand elle lui avait permi de l'attirer vers le lit. Même Considérant qu'elle était celle qui avait verrouillé la porte cette fois, il était toujours incertain de la façon dont il devait procéder._

_Pendant un instant, Ron envisagea de balancer tout le bazar qui se trouvait sur la commode, et l'y poser, et l'y allonger. Avec un peu de chance elle trouverait la spontanéité du geste aussi excitant que lui. Même si ce n'était pas le cas, il y avait toujours l'aspect pratique. L'installer sur la commode l'aurait placé brusquement au niveau de son visage et lui donnait la possibilité de l'embrasser sans avoir à se baisser pendant un long moment. Mais il abandonna l'idée aussitôt qu'elle lui fut venue à l'esprit. Cela pouvait être vu comme un geste de grand romantisme, mais connaissant Hermione, elle négligerait cet aspect et le réprimanderait pour avoir fait du désordre. _

_La dernière chose qu'il voulait était la voir s'arrêter pour commencer à ranger la pièce. Donc la commode était hors de question, ce qui ne laissait que l'option numéro deux : le lit. Elle y avait déjà mit son veto, mais ça valait bien un autre essai. Après tout, ce n'était pas le lit après lequel elle avait objecté, mais plutôt ce qu'il voulait faire dans le lit. Aussi longtemps qu'il n'essayait pas de faire ça, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se bécoter là._

_Assez incroyablement, elle sembla d'accord avec lui. Il poussa avec hésitation son corps pendant qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser, mais elle céda volontiers. Elle alla jusqu'au lit sans protestation et s'assit avec lui de son propre gré. Encouragé par sa capitulation et le fait que sa langue soit fermement retranchée dans sa bouche, bataillant avec la sienne, pour s'allonger, en l'entraînant avec lui._

_Il gémit doucement quand il sentit le poids de son corps se poser contre lui. Le lit avait semblé une si bonne idée l'instant d'avant, mais une fois qu'il fut allongé là, l'embrassant, sur son lit, où il domai, où il rêvait d'elle, son pantalon devint douloureusement étroit. Cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'il sache qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire les choses dont il rêvait. Juste ne pas pouvoir lui faire l'amour ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y pensait pas. En fait, c'était la seulel putain chose à laquelle il pouvait penser à ce moment particulier._

_Alors qu'il enfouissait sa main dans ses cheveux et faisait courir l'autre le long de son dos, il se retrouva à penser combien la position dans laquelle il se trouvait était plus facile et à la façon dont elle encerclait ses jambes autour de lui. Même s'il sentait son corps se presser contre lui, il pensait combien il serait facile de rouler sur le côté pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle. La douleur grandissante dans son entrejambe s'intensifiait tandis qu'il imaginait ses jambes encerclant sa taille de nouveau. L'encerclant et le menant en elle…_

_Ron devait se retenir mentalement et se rappeler que cela n'allait pas arriver. Hermione avait été claire. Il lui avait dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas d'attendre et le pensait vraiment, à ce moment là en tout cas. Mais plus ils continuaient à s'embrasser, plus cela devenait dur pour lui de tenir sa promesse, de ne pas lui mettre la pression. Bien sur, le fait de ne pas pouvoir lui faire l'amour ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire d'autres choses…_

_**En plus, elle a dit qu'elle m'arrêterait si je faisait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas,** se rappela t-il, tandis qu'il glissait sa main sous son t-shirt et qu'il la faisait courir le long du dos de Hermione, hésitant au moment où elle atteignit l'attache maintenant le soutien gorge fermé. Il voulait le dégrafer, mais il n'était pas sur de savoir comment le faire sans avoir l'air d'un idiot._

_Presque comme si elle avait su qu'il avait pensé à le déchirer en morceau, Hermione repoussa la poitrine de Ron et roula sur le coté, pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Effrayé d'avoir pu la mettre en colère, Ron allait s'excuser, quand les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle enlevait son t-shirt pour le laisser tomber à terre._

_Plus certain de ce qu'il devait dire, ou faire pour le cas, Ron resta juste allongé et la regarda, ses yeux écarquillés sous le choc. Pendant un moment tout ce qu'il fut capable de faire fut de regarder sa poitrine se gonfler et se relâcher, remarquant qu'elle respirait tout aussi rapidement que lui._

_A l'instant où son regard allait à la rencontre du sien, Hermione recouvrit sa poitrine d'un bras et tendit l'autre derrière son dos. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se demander ce qu'elle faisait, le soutien gorge s'ouvrit brusquement et les bretelles glissèrent le long de ses bras. Ses bras qui étaient maintenant la seule chose qui gardait en place la fine barrière de coton._

_Ron s'était immédiatement appuyé sur ses coudes, ses yeux exorbités par ce qu'il voyait. Il fixait son bras avidement, mais pour sa déception, celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Au moment où son regard se levait de nouveau vers le visage d'Hermione, il y lu l'hésitation. Elle avait l'air nerveuse et semblait se demander si oui ou non elle voulait vraiment faire ça._

_« C'est bon, mon cœur, » Dit-il, en se relevant. « Tu n'es pas obligée… »_

_Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Où peut être le faisait t-elle, mais ses mots arrivèrent tout simplement trop tard. Parce que tandis qu'il les prononçait, Hermione prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et laissa le soutien gorge tomber sur le lit. Ses yeux restèrent clos, même quand elle sentit le matelas s'enfoncer au moment où Ron se mit sur ses genoux pour l'observer._

_Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du la reluquer de cette façon, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il savait qu'il la faisait se sentir mal à l'aise, mais encore une fois, il ne pouvait détourner son regard. C'était la première fois qu'une femme s'exposait ainsi à lui et il était hypnotisé par la vision qu'il avait devant lui. Pendant un moment il avait presque oublié qui il regardait, puis cela lui revint comme un retour de balle avec une clarté aveuglante. Ce n'était pas juste une femme, c'était Hermione. Hermione avait des seins. Il le savait déjà évidement, mais le savoir et les imaginer, n'était pas la même chose que de les voir avec ses propres yeux. Hermione avait des seins et ils étaient spectaculaires._

Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il faisait, il avait déjà tendu le bras pour la toucher. D'une manière ou d'une autre il réussit à se retenir à la dernière seconde, et sa main se figea à quelques centimètres de sa peau.

_«Je peux ? » Demanda t-il, sa voix était rauque et lui sembla étrangère._

_Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent immédiatement et se figèrent sur la main suspendue devant sa poitrine. Pendant un moment elle sembla vouloir parler, mais au final elle mordilla simplement sa lèvre inférieure et secoua la tête d'assentiment._

_« Tu es si douce, » Dit-il, en prenant un sein dans une de ses mains et la caressant doucement avec l'autre. « Si belle. »_

_Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il leva les yeux vers son visage pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle était anormalement silencieuse depuis qu'ils avaient atteint le lit, mais elle ne semblait pas en détresse. Maintenant qu'elle s'était engagée, l'expression hésitante qu'arborait son visage semblait avoir été remplacé par quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. C'était un air serein, mais il y avait bien plus encore. Il y avait l'acceptation et la confiance. C'était évident par la manière dont ses yeux étaient clos et sa tête penchée en arrière. Elle se mettait à nu pour lui._

_C'était ça, plus que quoi que se soit d'autre, qui aiguisait le feu qui brûlait profondément à l'intérieur de lui. Cela lui évoquait des choses qu'elle lui avait dit à propos de lui plutôt, et renforçait le fait qu'elle voulait vraiment être avec lui. L'attentionnée, merveilleuse, magnifique, jeune femme, qui était agenouillée devant lui dans toute sa gloire, le voulait lui. Elle se mettait dans une position vulnérable, parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Non seulement avec son cœur, mais aussi avec son corps. C'était le sentiment le plus exaltant qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Elle s'offrait à lui, et par Merlin, il allait la prendre. Elle était sienne et il allait revendiquer chaque céleste petit bout de son corps qu'elle exposait._

_Si les yeux de Hermione avaient été ouverts, ils auraient vu que Ron cédait à son hésitation, tandis que sa nature passionnée qu'elle n'avait aperçue qu'un bref instant auparavant devenait évidente. Mais ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle sentit ses bras l'encercler, et l'entraîner contre lui avec force, qu'elle discerna le changement. A partir de là, la bouche de Ron commença à descendre le long de sa gorge, ne faisant d'elle plus qu'une petite masse frémissante dans ses bras imposants._

_Les doux gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres de Hermione, ne firent que l'encourager encore plus. Arrachant sa bouche à sa gorge, il captura ses lèvres, et en un instant, elle se retrouva allongée sur le dos._

_Plutôt que venir se jeter sur elle, comme la bête affamée à l'intérieur de lui l'exigeait, Ron s'installa à coté d'elle et lui donna une chance de protester. Il était peut être saisi d'une frénésie de désir, mais elle lui faisait confiance et il n'allait pas en abuser. Il irait aussi loin qu'elle lui permettrait d'aller, mais au moment où elle voudrait arrêter, il était déterminé à se retenir et à tout stopper._

_Bien sur cela lui aurait été difficile d'exprimer ses protestations avec sa bouche occupée comme elle l'était. Mais ses mains étaient toujours libres et Ron n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle les utiliserait pour le repousser si elle le désirait._

_Pendant un moment, il fut juste allongé là, comme sous le choc, et elle lui laissait faire ce dont il avait envie. Puis elle réagit. Plutôt que de le repousser comme il l'avait prédit, elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et l'invita à se mettre au dessus d'elle. Elle soupira de contentement, quand le poids de Ron se posa sur son corps et presque instantanément ses mains commencèrent à errer sur lui. Une était enfouit dans ses épais cheveux roux, tandis que l'autre plongeait sous son t-shirt et commençait à se promener légèrement sur son dos._

_Sans prévenir, il s'écarta d'elle. Les yeux de Hermione s'ouvrirent brusquement juste à temps pour le voir passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et le balancer sur le sol à coté du sien. Il resta suspendu au dessus d'elle, ses yeux attirés par sa poitrine nue, juste avant de la recouvrir de la sienne._

_Plutôt que de repartir à la recherche de ses lèvres, comme elle l'avait présumé, la bouche de Ron plongea plus bas et se posa sur son cou, sachant que c'était là où elle était la plus sensible. Ses efforts furent récompensés quand son nom s'envola au milieu d'une série de légers gémissements. Entendre son propre nom s'échapper de ses lèvres, était suffisant pour déclancher chez lui un gémissement guttural._

_« Ne… » Haleta t-elle, le faisant s'éloigner de son cou pour rechercher son visage. « Ne laisse pas de marque là, » Clarifia t-elle. « Pas là où…quelqu'un d'autre peut la voir. »_

_Les yeux de Ron se baissèrent immédiatement pour regarder la large marque rouge qu'il avait déjà créée. Il savait qu'il payerait plus tard pour ça, même si à strictement parler ce n'était pas de sa faute. Plutôt que de lui mentionner, il acquiesça de la tête et abandonna le point. Plaçant ses bras sur ses cotés, il se souleva au dessus d'elle et descendit sa tête un peu plus bas. Il laissa une traînée de baisers en partance de son cou tandis qu'il prenait le chemin de ses épaules._

_Hermione haleta quand elle sentit l'humidité de sa langue entre ses seins. Il s'attardait là, faisant tomber une pluie de baisers papillonnants sur la peau satinée, attendant qu'elle proteste. Mais au lieu d'objecter, les doigts de Hermione prirent une nouvelle fois le chemin des cheveux de Ron et il prit cela comme le signe qu'il était libre de continuer. Il fit grimper doucement sa langue jusqu'au sommet de la douce colline (ndlt : mdr ça me rappelle mes cours de géomorphologie, en fait c moi qui ai rajouté colline, dsl déformation professionnelle) et atteignit son téton durci. Il s'attarda de nouveau là pendant un moment, puis sa bouche commença sa décente. Quand il commença à sucer l'autre téton, elle cria de façon inattendue et le bas de son corps se souleva._

_Pris par surprise, Ron recula et la fixa anxieusement, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal._

_« Oh mon Dieu, » Dit-elle, ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir pour observer le visage étonné de Ron._

_« Tu vas bien, Mione ? » Demanda t-il, sa voix pleine d'inquiétude._

_« Je dois dire, » Répondit-elle, en rougissant profondément. « Je n'avais certainement pas espéré que cela arrive, » Ajouta t-elle avec un rire embarrassé. « Tu m'as à peine touché et… »_

_« Tu n'as pas… »S'écria t-il, ses yeux s'écarquillant. « Ce n'était pas… Est ce que tu as ? » Demanda t-il, en lui lançant un de ses sourires espiègles._

_« Et bien, c'était un petit, » Admit-elle. « Un réel pré-choc. »_

_« Un quoi ? »_

_« Un pré choc, » Répéta t-elle, en rougissant de nouveau. « C'est comme ça que les appelle le livre en tout cas. Ça compare l'orgasme féminin à un séisme (ndlt : re géomorpho), parce que tu ne peux jamais savoir à quel point il va être fort. Parfois il y a des petits tremblements ou des 'pré-choc' avant d'atteindre 'le suprême'. Puis après il y a aussi les 'répliques', évidement. »_

_« Tu parles de…multiples. »_

_« Et bien, c'est l'un des avantages d'être une femme. »_

_PUTAIN, s'écria son esprit quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait. Même si c'était un machin chose appelé, un pré-choc, c'était déjà un accomplissement. Puis il se rendit compte qu'avant de le nommer, elle avait été capable de le reconnaître, ce qui signifiait qu'elle l'avait expérimenté avant. De plus, elle connaissait la différence entre un 'pré-choc' et le 'suprême'. Il gémit bruyamment tandis que les images d'elle seule dans sa chambre, se masturbant, inondait son esprit._

_« Est-ce que je peux… je veux te goûter, » Murmura t-il, ses yeux parcourant son corps pour se bloquer sur son short. Si elle était déjà à l'étape du 'pré-choc, il serait peut être capable de l'amener jusqu'au 'suprême', s'il essayait assez fort._

_« Quoi ? » Demanda t-elle, trop étonnée pour masquer son appréhension._

_« J'en rêve depuis tellement longtemps, » Répondit-il, sa voix devenue profonde et rauque à cause du désir. « S'il te plait, » Supplia t-il, ses yeux cobalts remplit d'envie et désespoir. « Si tu n'aimes pas, j'arrêterais. Je promets. »_

_Comme elle ne répondait pas, Ron fut certain qu'elle allait refuser. Aussitôt qu'elle retrouverait sa voix. Elle l'étudia intensément pendant un moment, considérant ce qu'il avait dit, puis son plus grand étonnement, elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête._

_« VRAIMENT ? » S'écria t-il, en se relevant vivement sous le choc._

_« Tant que tu promets d'arrêter quand je te le demanderai, » Répondit-elle, en déboutonnant son short et le faire glisser le long de ses jambes, juste assez surélevées pour lui permettre d'en sortir._

_« Je le ferai, » Répondit-il, son cœur martelant sa poitrine pendant qu'il la regardait enlever son short avec crainte. « Promis, » Ajouta t-il pour la rassurer, alors que son regard descendait le long de son corps pour s'arrêter sur sa petite culotte de coton blanc. Fermant ses yeux, il posa ses mains sur son ventre et tenta de se calmer._

_« Tu es tellement douce, » Murmura t-il, en faisant courir ses pouces le long de son abdomen._

_« Ron ? » Demanda Hermione. Il ré-ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Il fut surpris de la trouver appuyée sur ses coudes en train de l'étudier. Seulement ses yeux n'étaient sur son visage, mais étaient fixés sur le gonflement dans son pantalon. « Est-ce que je peux te voir ? » Demanda t-elle, le prenant totalement par surprise._

_Pendant une seconde ou deux tout ce qu'il put faire fut de la regarder droit dans les yeux, tandis que la question faisait son chemin. **Pourquoi pas ?** Pensa t-il, en haussant les épaules alors qu'il jetait un œil une nouvelle fois à son corps presque totalement nu. **Je vais tout voir d'elle, après tout.**_

_Réalisant que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il serait capable de se dégonfler, il se leva, déboutonna rapidement son pantalon, puis le fit glisser ainsi que son caleçon jusqu'au sol._

_Il s'était attendu à ce que ses yeux se détachent des siens aussitôt qu'il se fut déshabillé, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle maintint le contact visuel, tout le temps où elle descendit du lit jusqu'à se retrouver debout devant lui, et que son regard tombe enfin sur ses épaules et sa poitrine._

_Il se rappela à lui-même qu'il lui avait fait la même chose, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Ce n'était que justice. Bien sur elle avait gardé ses yeux clos tout au long du moment où il l'avait étudié, ce qui avait rendu les choses plus faciles. Mais s'il fermait les yeux il serait incapable de jauger sa réaction, et il voulait savoir ce qu'elle pensait._

_Hermione pouvait être une personne très difficile à déchiffrer quand elle ne voulait pas l'être. Ron savait que dans des moments comme celui-ci, quand elle expérimentait de nouvelles choses, qu'elle laissait tomber sa garde, ses pensées devenait plus discernables. Elle avait vu les cicatrices sur ses bras de nombreuses fois, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait de la tristesse dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle les observait. Ce n'était pas de la révulsion, ce qu'il compris au moment où elle tendit la main et fit courir amoureusement ses doigts tout leur long. Elle regrettait simplement ce qui se s'était passé._

_Ne voulant plus se focaliser sur ce qui aurait pu lui arriver, ses yeux se précipitèrent sur la poitrine de Ron et s'attardèrent là un moment avant de se laisser tomber sur son ventre. Il la regardait attentivement, alors que son regard tombait sur la partie de son corps qu'elle avait demandé à voir. Il du retenir l'éclat de rire qui menaçait de sortir quand il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il cherchait le moindre signe de révulsion ou de peur de sa part, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut émerveillement et curiosité._

_**Elle m'étudie comme un de ses satanés livres,** se dit-il à lui-même tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le lit qui était derrière elle, juste devant lui. Il savait qu'il y avait sûrement des milliers de questions qui traversaient son esprit en cet instant, elle essayait tout simplement de trouver laquelle elle allait poser en première._

_« Est-ce que je peux toucher ? » Demanda t-elle, sans la moindre trace de rougissement._

_Il déglutit bruyamment. Ce n'était certainement pas la question auquel il s'attendait. N'ayant plus assez confiance en lui pour parler, il ferma simplement ses yeux et acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il là, debout, sur l'expectative. Il rassembla ses forces, même s'il espérait que le contact ne vienne jamais. Il allait commencer à se demander si elle avait changé d'avis, quand il sentit les doigts de Hermione glisser sur son sexe._

_**PUTAIN, **pensa t-il, en avalant une profonde inspiration quand elle enroula sa main autour de lui. **Si tu perd le contrôle maintenant elle va te tuer, **se rappela t-il à lui-même. **Prend une grande inspiration et concentre-toi.**_

_« C'est chaud, » Murmura Hermione tandis qu'elle resserrait sa prise. « Ça va ? » Demanda t-elle, quand elle entendit son léger gémissement._

_« Oui, c'est… » Soupira t-il. « C'est… c'est… bon. »_

_« Montre-moi comment, » dit-elle d'une voix tout à fait innocente. Elle avait de toutes évidence aucune foutue idée de ce que sa caresse lui faisait ou combien il devait se battre pour garder son contrôle._

_« Quoi ? » Demanda Ron, ses yeux s'ouvrant sous le choc. _

_« Comment… tu sais ? » Répondit Hermione, en faisant glisser de nouveau sa main de haute en bas, sur son sexe._

_« OH MERDE ! » Cria Bruyamment Ron. « Tu fais encore ça, et je ne vais pas être capable de me retenir, » La prévint-il._

_« Vraiment ? » Répondit-elle, avec un sourire mutin inscrit sur son visage qui envoya une décharge enflammée à travers le corps de Ron. Et c'est là qu'il réalisa que c'était précisément ce qu'elle voulait. Même quand il tendit sa main pour saisir celle d'Hermione, le mouvement perdura._

_Il gémit bruyamment lorsqu'il enroula ses doigts sur la petite main toujours sur lui._

_« Tu ne veux pas ? » Demanda t-elle, de toutes évidences ne réalisant pas ce qu'il se passerait s'il était d'accord._

_**YES !** Cria son esprit. «Je … je … je… »Bégaya t-il. « Je ne suis pas sur que tu sois prête pour voir ça. »_

_« Je te fais…mal ? » Demanda t-elle sérieusement, en levant les yeux vers le visage de Ron. « Quand je te touche…ton visage… tu sembles souffrir. »_

_« Non…ce n'est pas ça…ça ne fait pas mal. Pas de la façon dont tu crois. »_

_« Mais c'est…inconfortable ? » Insista t-elle._

_Seule Hermione pouvait poser des questions pareilles tandis qu'elle le tenait dans sa main. Toujours curieuse sa petite Hermione. « Ça fait… mal, je peux dire, » Dit-il finalement. « Mais d'une bonne façon. »_

_« Tu me fait avoir mal aussi, » Répondit-elle, encourageant ainsi un autre gémissement de sa part, par ses mots. Il la regarda, pendant que ses yeux descendait sur son érection puis elle remonta jusqu'à de nouveau rencontrer son regard. « Est ce que tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que… » Demanda t-elle._

_« Nan pas encore, » Murmura t-il, fermant les yeux de nouveau en essayant de se reprendre._

_« Oh j'ai compris maintenant, » Ricana t-elle, en le relachant et se mettant debout juste devant lui. « Tu prends plaisir dans… »_

_« L'attente, » Termina t-il, une petite seconde avant qu'il ne sente la main de Hermione dans ses cheveux, amena sa tête vers elle pour pouvoir l'embrasser._

_« Et qu'est ce que tu attends ? » Demanda t-elle, en éloignant les lèvres impatientes de Ron. « Ah oui, » Répondit-elle à elle-même, au moment où elle vit ses yeux s'ouvrir et fixer sa petite culotte. « Je m'en rappelle maintenant, » le taquina t-elle, en faisant courir sa propre main sur son ventre._

_**OH MON DIEU ! **S'écria l'esprit de Ron, quand il l'a regarda glisser sa main derrière la fine barrière de coton blanc._

_« Tu veux… » Commença t-elle avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il la regarda les yeux écarquillés, tandis qu'elle amenait ses doigts jusqu'à ses lèvres et les laissait à sa portée. « Me goûter. »_

_Pendant un moment il fut abasourdit, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Ce coté sexy et joueuse auquel il se trouvait confronter tout d'un coup était totalement inattendu. Où Nom de Dieu a-t-elle appris des choses comme ça ? Est ce qu'elle l'a lu dans un livre ou cela vient au fur et à mesure ? Probablement un peu des deux, décida t-il alors qu'il sortait sa langue et qu'il se penchait pour capturer ses doigts._

_Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle enlève aussi rapidement ses doigts de sa bouche. Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, elle saisit sa tête, l'attira en avant, et recouvrit ses lèvres des siennes. Il fut tellement abasourdi que cela lui prit un moment pour lui retourner le baiser, mais quand il le fit, il le fit comme un affamé. Il ouvrit sa bouche et glissa sa langue contre sa lèvre inférieure, gémissement bruyamment. Presque instantanément, il sentit la langue de Hermione frôler la sienne.**PUTAIN ! Elle se goûte en moi**, pensa t-il, l'embrassant plus profondément, encore plus excité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, même dans ses rêves les plus torrides.**Elle va me tuer**, fut tout ce que Ron pu penser, tandis que le corps de Hermione s'écrasait contre le sien._

_« S'il te plait …Mione… » Gémit Ron entre ses baisers, sa main se promenant sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de Hermione. « J'ai envie… »_

_Dès que ces mots quittèrent la bouche de Ron, Elle s'écarta de lui. Ses chaleureux yeux cannelle parcoururent rapidement son corps pour se fixer sur les deux iris bleus débordant de passion. « Dis moi juste quoi faire, » Murmura t-elle, quelques secondes avant de faire courir une traînée de léger baisers le long de son cou._

_Posant une main sous son menton, Ron releva sa tête, recouvrit les lèvres d'Hermione des siennes. Tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser, il sentit ses doigts frôler sa main sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de Hermione. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps et se laissèrent tomber en arrière. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine alors qu'il anticipait ce qu'elle allait faire._

_« HERMIONE ! »S'écria t-il au moment où il sentit ses doigts s'enrouler autour de sa peau sensible. Quand elle serra de manière inattendue, il remua contre sa main et manqua de perdre son contrôle quasi immédiatement. « ATTEND ! » Hurla t-il, en tendant la main afin de stopper celle de la jeune fille._

_« Tu me préviendras n'est ce pas ? » Demanda t-elle, alors qu'elle enlevait les doigts de Ron de sa main._

_Pendant un moment tout ce qu'il fut capable de faire fut d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de la tête en poussant un gémissement. Puis quand il retrouva sa voix, il commença à bégayer. « Arrête…pas. »_

_« Tu veux que j'arrête ? » Demanda t-elle, en ralentissant ses mouvements tandis qu'elle lui lançait un regard confus._

_« Non, » Haleta t-il. « S'il te plait…n'arrête pas, » Supplia t-il, en remuant contre sa main tandis qu'il gémissait son nom. « MIONE… » Ce fut le seul avertissement qu'il pu faire avant de perdre tout contrôle et qu'une glorieuse vague de libération le traverse._

_Quelque part au fond de son esprit, il l'entendit haleter, mais il était occupé par le plaisir qu'il venait d'éprouver pour penser aux sons qu'elle faisait et se demandait pourquoi elle les faisait. Ce ne que lorsque la pression sur son sexe se relâcha qu'il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa la pagaille qu'il avait laissée sur son ventre._

_« Désolé, » Gémit-il de mortification. « J'ai essayé… de te prévenir, » Ajouta t-il, la poitrine lourde tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant c'était attendre qu'elle reprenne assez ses esprits pour réagir._

_Le temps semblait suspendu alors qu'elle se tenait la, fixant silencieusement son abdomen. Plus elle restait silencieuse, plus il était effrayé de ce qu'elle allait finalement dire. A vrai dire, il recula quand ses yeux remontèrent pour se fixer sur les siens. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'elle n'allait pas lui hurler dessus. Elle n'était pas fâchée. S'il y avait un sentiment qu'elle avait l'air d'exprimer, c'était la facination. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de confusion tandis qu'il la regarda faire courir ses doigts sur la substance qui adhérait à sa peau, avant de frotter ses deux doigts ensemble, comme si elle en testait la consistance. C'était quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant et tout ce qu'il pu faire fut de rester là, immobile alors qu'elle rapprochait ses doigts pour l'étudier. Puis sans prévenir elle passa sa langue sur ses doigts._

_« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? » Cria t-il, restant bouche bée d'étonnement._

_« Oh ferme là, » Répondit Hermione sur la défensive, son visage prenant instantanément un brillante teinte rouge. « J'ai entendu Parvati et Lavande discuter du goût que cela avait et je voulais le vérifier par moi-même. De plus, » Ajouta t-elle en essuyant ses doigts sur sa petite culotte. « Tu voulais aussi me goûter. »_

_« Je ne peux pas croire que tu viens de faire ça, » Répondit-il, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais fait TOUT ça. »_

_« Je ne le referais plus si tu ne veux pas, » Répondit-elle, en détournant son regard._

_« Non, je ne voulais pas dire que je n'avais pas aimé ça, » Dit-il anxieusement. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'elle pense qu'il le regrettait. Il était simplement embarrassé d'avoir fait cette pagaille. A part ça, tout avait été parfait. Cela avait été plus que parfait, cela avait été génial. Il voulait l'amener dans son lit et passer la nuit à lui montrer combien il l'appréciait. « C'est juste… » Dit-il en ramassant son t-shirt abandonné sur le sol et l'utiliser pour essuyer son ventre. « Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça. »_

_« C'est bon, » Lui assura t-elle, ses yeux pétillants tandis qu'elle lui lançait un sourire sincère. « C'était très…instructif. » Dit-elle en choisissant prudemment ses mots. « Je me suis plutôt amuser moi-même, » continua t-elle, alors qu'elle attrapait son propre t-shirt et qu'elle l'enfilait._

« Ron ? » Résonna la voix de Hermione à travers la porte, le ramenant à la réalité. « Tu es réveillé ? » Demanda t-elle en frappant à la porte. « Tu as manqué le petit déjeuné, tu sais ? Ta mère m'envoit pour te réveiller. Ron ? »

« Oui, » S'écria t-il, en espérant gagner un peu de temps. « Je suis … je suis levé. »

« Tu te sens bien ? »

« Oui, je vais bien, » Brailla t-il, en sautant hors du lit, et enfila le pantalon qu'il portait la nuit d'avant. « Pourquoi ? » Demanda t-il, en ouvrant sa commode pour y attrapé le premier t-shirt en vu.

« Tu as l'air bizarre, » Répondit Hermione. « Et tu as manqué le petit déjeuner. Tu ne …m'évites pas, n'est ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? » dit Ron, en ouvrant la porte pour l'entraîner dans la pièce. « Pourquoi par Merlin je t'éviterais ? » Demanda t-il, ne s'inquiétant même pas d'enlever sa main de son épaule.

« Et bien, » Dit-elle inconfortablement. Ses yeux fixaient ses chaussures tandis que ses joues se réchauffaient. « Je hum… ne me suis pas vraiment eu le comportement d'une dame distinguée la nuit dernière. Je veux dire… j'ai presque profité de toi. »

« Au Diable la distinction, » Répondit Ron avec un rire sincère. « C'était génial. Tu es géniale. »

« Est-ce que tu as besoin de jurer ? » Soupira t-elle, (stealing a quick peak at his exuberant face out of the corner of her eyes.)

« Et bien ça l'était. »

« Alors tu ne penses pas que je suis… je suis une sorte de pouffiasse de bas étages ? » Demanda t-elle, son embrassement montant d'un cran. « Je ne voulais vraiment pas te forcer… »

« Me forcer ? » Ria Ron. « Je t'ai pratiquement supplié, » Ajouta t-il, en s'approchant pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. « Si quelqu'un devrait être inquiet, c'est moi. Apres ce que j'ai fait à ton…HE ! » Cria t-il, remarquant son cou immaculé. « Qu'est t-il arrivé à la marque ? »

« Ton frère. »

« Putain, » Grogna t-il, réalisant qu'il l'avait laissé affronter sa famille seule. « Je ne voulais pas… je veux dire, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. S'il te plait dit moi que Bill t'en a débarrassé avant que Fred et George ne la voit. »

« En fait ils… »

« Ils quoi ? » Demanda t-il circonspect, se yeux se fronçant. Il était tellement occupé à imaginer ses frères en train de se moquer d'elle au déjeuner, qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'elle regardait quelque chose par-dessus son épaule. « Ces sales branleurs. »

« RON ! »

« Et quand tu penses qu'elle le laisse l'embrasser avec une pareille bouche, » Dit Fred à son frère jumeau avec un ricanement.

« Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez à propos de moi, » Dit Ron tandis qu'il se retournait pour faire face à ses frères, qui riaient devant la porte. « Mais laissez la tranquille. »

« Ron, » Protesta Hermione, en attrapant son bras au cas où il déciderait de se jeter sur eux.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes vous la, à écouter une conversation privée ? » Leur demanda-t-il.

« Assez longtemps, » Ricana George. « Tu es si prévisible, Ron. Ce n'est même plus drôle. »

« Au moins Hermione représente un défi pour nous, » Ajouta Fred.

« Alors pourquoi appuyez vous sur ses points sensibles si ce n'est même plus drôle ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Parce qu'on le peut, » Répondit George avec un sourire espiègle.

« Crétins, » Déclara Hermione, en roulant des yeux.

« Aller Hermione, » Ria Fred. « Tu sais que tu aimes ça quand Ron enfourche son grand cheval blanc pour défendre ton honneur. »

« Noir, » Répondit-elle.

Les jumeaux étaient de toutes évidences perplexes face à sa réponse, parce qu'ils arrêtèrent de ricaner et la fixèrent d'un air étonné.

« Pardon ? » Questionna Fred.

« Son cheval est noir, » Répondit Hermione, en le visualisant très clairement dans son esprit.

« C'est une expression, » L'informa Fred, comme si elle n'avait pas compris.

« Oui, je sais, » Répondit-elle. « Mais le cheval de Ron est noir. Je l'ai vu. »

« Tu l'as…vu ? Demanda George, en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron, qui haussa les épaules.

« De quoi est ce que tu parles ? » La questionna Fred, en fronçant les sourcils. « Ron n'a jamais eu de cheval. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il a été poignardé par la Reine, » Continua t-elle, en regardant Ron d'une manière significative, « Je suis sure qu'il est toujours quelque part. »

« Reine ? Quelle foutue Reine ? Tu deviens folle. »

_Elle va bien, _pensa Ron en voyant ses deux frères se regarder d'un air incertain. _Folle comme un renard rusé, _ajouta t-il, en admirant la façon dont elle les avait confus. Ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer qu'elle parlait de l'échiquier géant de McGonagall.

« Cette conasse vicieuse, » Dit Ron, décidant qu'il étant que lui aussi s'amuse aussi. « Ce cheval était sacrément magnifique, par ailleurs, n'est ce pas ? »

« Pour être honnête, j'étais plus impressionnée par le chevalier que par le cheval, » Répondit Hermione en lui lançant un sourire réservé. « Même s'il a une vilaine bouche. »

« Mais il en a besoin, cependant, » Dit Ron, en arqua ses sourcils d'une façon suggestive.

« Si vous commencer à vous emballer, je vais en vomir mon petit dej' » déclara Fred, en se tenant l'estomac comme s'il allait être malade.

« Ça tombe bien, » Répondit Ron. « Parce que je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir invité à regarder. Alors faites moi une faveur et dégagez. »

« Nous partons, » dit George, en descendant le couloir. « Mais juste parce que nous devons ouvrir le magasin. »

« Néanmoins nous sommes venus en premier lieu pour vous donner un petit conseil de frères à frère. »

« Ouais, et c'est quoi ? » Demanda Ron, espérant qu'ils s'en aillent définitivement une fois qu'ils le lui auraient donné.

« La prochaine fois que tu ressens le besoin de marquer ton territoire, » Répondit Fred, « Ne le fait pas à un endroit que maman peut voir. »

« Idiot, » Ajouta George, en remuant négativement la tête à son frère.

« Crétins, » Répondit Ron, en claquant la porte sur le visage de Fred.

« INGRAT ! »

« BRANLEURS ! »

« DUCON ! »

« Ron, » Dit Hermione, sachant qu'elle devait intervenir que cela ne prenne encore plus d'ampleur et que sa mère entende ce qu'ils se hurlaient dessus. « Tais toi, » Ajouta t-elle, en recouvrant ses lèvres des siennes.

* * *

Voila, c'est finit, le prochain chapitre sera soit More Than Memories, soit la nouvelle fic (c'est aussi une Ron-Hermione, et je peux vous dire qu'elle est vraiment géniale et drole) à vous de me dire ce que vous voulez en premier, ils sont tout deux traduit, ils leur manque seulement la correction, donc a vos reviews ! 


	25. Chapter 25: peur

**Réponses au reviews**

**lyana**: mais la voilà lol

**anais**: je suis contente que tu aimes, et tu remerciras de ma part la personne qui t'a conseillé, je n'imaginait pas que l'on puisse parler de ma trad comme ça sur un forum, je suis tres flattée, encore merci!

**Lilinne** : Merci je suis tres flattée, je n'en suis malheureusement que la traductrice, mais tu as raisons l'auteur a vraiment du talent !

**Billy** : Tu sais j'avais prévu de te dédier le chapitre précédent, mais comme la publication a été retardé j'ai complement zappé, j'imagine que tu sais pourquoi j'avais prévu de faire ça ;) Bisous

**Servane** :Oui ils sont mignon ils se découvrent en douceur, je dois dire que je suis aussi tres fiere tu titre du chapitre vuque c'est moi qui l'ai inventé. C'est clair qu'il m'a donné un peu plus de travail ce chapitre là, car c'est pas une banale affaire de cul, mais vraiment une question de découverte et de confiance de l'autre. Je suis contente que l'émotion n'ai pas perdu à la traduction. Oui sinon pour le jeu de mot avec Pig j'ai rien pu faire , c'est dommage car je trouvais moi la plaisanterie tres amusante ! Bisous

**Riri** : je suis contente que le chapitre t'es plu, je le trouve tres mignon moi-même. Je te pardonne sinon aussi pour ton langage peu chatier car je suis moi-même tres prompe à l'utiliser, Maelle m'en a deja fait la remarque, il paraitrait que je dis trop souvent P ! Pour ce qui est des corrections les chapitres sont passés dans les mains de Menssa désormais

-label revieweuse fidèle-

**Sweet Amy** : Oui c'est tres chou, Hermione ne peut pas y resister, puis maniere qui peut resister à Ron ! Pour ce qui est de coq, j'étais obliger je ne connais pas tout les chapitres par cœur et j'avais oublié ce passage quand j'ai commencé à traduire et j'avais deja utiliser coq comme nom, puis tout le monde ne sait pas que coq pig -label revieweuse fidèle-

**Lunatanis : **Merci de tous tes gentilles compliments, ça m'encourage toujours a me faire aller plus vite. Hermione est déchainée, elle a plutot mangé du Ron pour le coup ! Et les Weasley sont iccorrigibles ! Pour ce qui est de la géomorpho, j'ai du repassé mon UE de hydrologie marine , alors en plus que la prof était une hystérique, j'ai du repayé tout leur histoires de marges passives, actives, subduction, obduction ,rift, et j'en passe mais moi ce que je detestais c'est tout leur machin sur les courants marins, surtout que c'est à cause de ces saletés de courants littoraux que j'ai du me répayé un semestre de cette matiere, mais je m'en fou cette année j'ai eu mon DEUG et ma licence ! -label revieweuse fidèle-

**Lolaboop** : Oui Hermione aime faire dans le pédagogique c'est pas pour rien qu'elle adore l'école et apprendre, mais de toutes évidences elle n'est pas contre les travaux pratiques ;) -label revieweuse fidèle-

**Aminteitha** : oui désolé pour l'attente, vous allez finir par croire que j'abandonne, mais non je suis toujours là, je suis juste un peu plus occupé, mais ne t'inquiete pas j'ai quelques chapitres en reserve, mais j'avoue que je coince un peu avec le 28 en ce moment, j'a un peu de mal a mit remettre, mais ça va revenir ! puis Y a eu HPB donc j'ai des escuses ! Tu as raison la scene « hot » est tres mignone et je la trouve réaliste dans leur atitudes !

**Hermweasley** : Merci et désolé pour l'attente !

**Faraway **: il est jamais trop tard, je suis contente que autant de gens apprécie cette fic car moi je l'adore !

**Anacofleb **: oui c'est vraiment un petit couple tres attachant, moi je les adore !

**Pascale1980 **: Oui Hermione est vraiment géniale, entre naivité, crainte, et sensualité, en bref elle déchire Hermione, Ron va de plus en plus apprécié la tournure de leur relation.

**Vinvin **: Moi j'ai pas trop des problemes d'inspiration c'est plus de motivation parfois, et je suis souvent fatigué, j'ai accumulé pas mal de fatigue au cours de l'année alors le soir j'ai du mal a me mettre dans une traduction, surtout que j'ai un probleme aux yeux qui font qu'ils se fatiguent et apres je me paye de belle migraine et je vois l'écran flou !

**Virg05** merci -label revieweuse fidèle-

**Langedelanuit** : sorry tres occupé et fatigué puis probleme de beta

je suis désolé pour l'attente surtout que j'ai traduit ce chapitre depuis longtemps, mais bon j'ai eu des problemes de béta puis y a eu les vacances j'ai zappé que j'avais recupéré la correction, mais voilà maintenant tout rentre dans l'ordre je vais essayer de garder un rythme de publication en fait j'ai plusieurs chapitre d'avance et menssa et en train de m'en corriger!

**Merci a menssa de me les corriger, bisous**

**aller tous lire les fics de billy et menssa et culpabilité de Servane ainsi que douce haine amour violent de pit-chan

* * *

**

Chapitre 25

Même sans la démonstration de leur réconciliation tatoué sur le cou de Hermione, cela pris moins de 45 minutes à Mrs Weasley pour s'apercevoir qu'ils ne se disputaient plus. Elle aurait compris un peu plus tôt mais le fait que Ron avait manqué le petit déjeuner l'avait bercé d'une fausse sensation de sécurité. Ce ne fut pas avant qu'elle passe sa tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte de la pièce principale du rez-de-chaussée qu'elle réalisa que tout n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait être.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Hermione faisait exactement ce dont on l'avait chargé de faire. C'était Ron qui s'était relâché. Il ne s'était même pas encore attaqué aux étagères les plus hautes de l'armoire. En fait, il n'était même plus à proximité du placard. Il se tenait tout simplement debout, au milieu de la pièce, un torchon propre dans la main, à reluquer Hermione, qui était à quatre pattes en train de frotter le sol. L'expression sur son visage et le fait que ses yeux étaient rivé sur son derrière, étaient plus qu'il en fallait à sa mère pour deviner ce à quoi il pensait.

« Ronald Weasley ! » Siffla t-elle, juste avant qu'elle ne s'abatte sur lui, pour l'attraper par l'oreille et l'entraîner à l'extérieur de la pièce.

« Quo-- ? » Commença t-il à protester avant de rapidement de changer de vois. « OWWWW, MAMAN ! »

Prise complètement par surprise, Hermione se retourna pour voir l'origine de tout ce remue-ménage, mais Ron et sa mère n'étaient déjà nul part en vue. Laissant tomber sa brosse à gratter dans le seau d'eau à coté d'elle, elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte juste à temps pour voir Mrs Weasley pousser son fils vers les escaliers. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais peu importait ce qu'il avait fait, c'était assez mauvais pour que sa mère en vienne à les séparer.

Ron n'était toujours pas revenu au moment où elle en eu finit avec le sol et la bibliothèque, ce qui devait certainement dire qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Ses propres taches achevés, Hermione décida qu'elle allait s'occuper de l'armoire par elle-même.

----

Molly Weasley était assise à la table de la cuisine, en train d'avoir une conversation tranquille avec Tonks et Remus quand un cri à glacer le sang retentit à travers la maison. Pendant quelques secondes tout sembla s'arreter, y compris son cœur. Laissant tomber la tasse qu'elle avait dans la main, Molly bondit hors de sa chaise et courut vers les escaliers, ses compagnons sur ses talons.

« NNNNNOOOOOOON ! »

Le temps que le trio atteingne le couloir, le portrait de Mrs Black s'était mit à tempêter des injures, mais même ses cris n'étaient pas suffisant pour recouvrir les hurlements d'angoisse qui émanaient de la pièce à coté d'elle. Ignorant le portrait , Molly ouvrit la porte à la volée et entra dans la pièce, où elle trouva Hermione agenouillée à coté d'un corps face contre terre.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » Demanda Lupin, en poussant Molly un peu plus dans la pièce pour tenter de passer le seuil de la porte.

Et ce fut là qu'elle réalisa que Hermione était à genoux à coté de son plus jeune fils. Avec un haletement d'horreur, elle recouvrit sa bouche de sa main et ravala ses propres sanglots.

« QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE ? » Hurla Lupin, tandis qu'il s'approchait de Hermione. C'était trop tard, il le savait. Il avait vu ce regard sans vie de trop nombreuses fois pour avoir un espoir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre à aucune question pour savoir que cela avait été l'_Adava kedavra. _Mais il avait besoin de savoir qui avait ça et par où il était parti.

« Hermione, » Dit doucement Lupin, en se mettant accrouppi à coté d'elle. « Qui a fait ça ? »

« QUI EST SORTI DE CETTE PIECE ? » Hurla Tonks au portrait de sa tante. « PAR OU EST IL ALLE ? »

« SALE SANG-MELEE ! SORT DE MA MAISON ! »

« REPONDS MOI, SALE VIELLE TOUPIE ! EST-CE QU IL A UTLISE LES ESCALIER OU LA PORTE D'ENTREE ? »

« Hermione, » Essaya de nouveau Lupin, le desespoir évident dans sa voix. Il aurait très bien pu parler à un mur. Elle ne répondait pas. Elle ne semblait même pas reconnaître qui que ce soit dans la pièce avec elle. Elle continuait juste à se balancer d'avant en arrière, son être entier était focalisé sur le corps devant elle.

« HERMIONE ! QU'EST-CE QUI C'EST PASSE ? » Hurla lupin, en l'attrapant par les épaules et la secouant tandis qu'il lui parlait. « QUI A FAIT CA ? »

« Vol…Vol…Voldemort… » Bégaya t-elle entre ses sanglots.

Molly laissa échapper un gémissement de plainte, et Tonks qui avait laissé tomber sa tante vint immédiatement à ses côtés.

« Maman, on a entendu quelqu'un hurler, » Dit Ginny, en accourant tellement vite dans la pièce qu'elle manqua de peu d'entrer en collision avec les deux femmes se tenant près de la porte.

« Qu'est ce… » Commença à demander son frère quand il apparut derrière elle. La scène devant ses yeux était tellement choquante que tout ce qu'il pu faire pendant quelques instants fut de rester debout là à fixer son propre corps sans vie. « QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE NOM DE DIEU ICI ! »

Tout le monde à l'exception de Hermione se retourna et regarda Ron bouche bée, tandis qu'il essayait de comprendre le sens de ce qu'il voyait. Le soulagement éclaira instantanément le visage des adultes et avant que Ron ne puisse exprimer un mot, il se retrouva dans une étreinte à rompre les os de Molly.

« Laisse moi, » Dit Ron, en repoussant sa mère. « MAMAN ! LACHE MOI ! » Hurla t-il, en se detachant d'elle pour aller rejoindre sa petite amie qui continuait à sangloter hystériquement par terre, ignorant tout de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

« Hermione, » Dit Ron, en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules en se mettant à genoux à coté d'elle. « Tout va bien. »

Elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle ne le voyait pas. Elle n'était pas là. Elle était perdue derrière un linceul de douleur. Ron le réalisa au moment ou il l'observa plus attentivement.

« HERMIONE ! » Cria t-il, en attrapant une larme sur son visage avant de le tourner vers le sien. « Regarde moi, » Exigea t-il. « je suis là. » Cela prit un instant ou deux, mais il finit par voir une étincelle de reconnaissance dans ses yeux.

« R-ron ? » Demanda t-elle, même si elle se jeta sur lui, l'étreingnant comme si sa vie en dependait.

« Oui, » Dit-il maladroitement, en fixant son propre cadavre tandis qu'il la tenait dans ses bras.

« Sort là d'ici, » Ordonna Lupin, en se baissant pour aider Ron à relever Hermione.

Malheureusement, la détresse de Hermione ne sembla qu'augmenter alors que l'engourdissement et le choc se passait. Ron espérait qu'elle s'arrêterait de pleurer une fois qu'elle s'apercevrait que tout aller bien, mais plutôt que de s'apaiser, ses sanglots ne semblèrent que ne devenir que plus retentissant. Elle continua de s'accrocher à lui désespérément et son corps tremblait toujours plus, à chaque inspiration.

Molly était toujours horrifiée, malgré le fait que son fils se tenait juste devant elle, on ne peut plus vivant. Elle voulait le regarder mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empecher de garder ses yeux sans vie, sur son corps sans vie. Et c'était là juste une des ses batailles intérieures qu'elle combattait. Plus que tout, elle voulait toucher son fils. Elle voulait l'étreindre et sentir qu'il était vivant. Mais il l'avait repoussé. Elle avait été mise de coté. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien de malicieux la dedans. Elle pouvait le voir devant ses yeux, Hermione avait besoin plus de contact qu'elle. Arthur avait raison. Le premier instinct de Ron avait été de réconforter Hermione. Tout le monde, y compris elle, passait en second. Mais comprendre cela et l'accepter, n'empêcher pas que cela fasse mal.

Aussitôt que Hermione fut à une bonne distance, Lupin la relâcha, et pointa sa baguette vers le corps. Il était à un bon mètre, quand il eu un bruit retentissant et le corps se transforma en une sphère argenté et brillante.

Ron laissa échappé un léger rire, en dépit de lui-même. « C'est juste un épouvantard, » Dit-il à Hermione, le soulagement évident dans sa voix. « Tu as toujours été désespérante avec les épouventards. »

« Ferme-la ! » Hurla Ginny, en regardant son frère d'un œil mauvais. « Comment peux-tu l'insulter dans un moment pareil ? »

« RIDDIKULUS ! »

« Au moins McGonagall ne lui court pas après à travers la maison, en lui criant après pour avoir échoué à ses BUSEs. »

« Crétin insensible, » Marmonna Hermione dans son cou, en lui tapant légèrement sur le bras.

« Tu te sens mieux maintenant, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Ron, visiblement soulagé par le fait qu'elle s'était remise à parler.

« Non, » Répondit Hermione, tandis que le feu dans ses yeux étaient étouffés par la douleur de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Ron regardait impuissant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il avait réussit à l'agacer pour une petite minute, mais de toute évidences ce n'avait pas été assez. Embarrassé de ne pas trouver autre chose à faire, il resta simplement là, l'étreignant silencieusement tandis qu'elle continuait à pleurer.

« Peut être que l'on devrait les laisser seuls. » Murmura Tonks à Lupin.

Molly sembla sortir de sa trance quand Lupin lui toucha le bras. « Oui, peut être c'est pour le mieux. » Acquiesça t-elle, en secouant la tête et en plaçant son bras autour des épaules de Ginny. « Viens ma chérie, » Ajouté t-elle, en attirant sa fille vers le couloir.

« C'était juste un épouventard, Hermione, » Dit de nouveau Ron. « Ce n'était pas réel. »

« ça le sera, » répondit-elle tellement doucement qu'il faillit manquer ce qu'elle avait dit, si sa bouche n'avait pas été qu'à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

Une expression peinée recouvrit son visage tandis qu'il réalisait le sens de ses mots. « Tu n'en sais rien, » Répondit Ron, en resserant instinctivement son étreinte autour d'elle.

« Si, » Dit t-elle furieusement. « N'ose même pas me mentir. On sait tout les deux que c'est la vérité. »

« Hermione… »

« N'OSE MEME PAS! » Cria t-elle, en repoussant son corps pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux. « Nous savons tout les deux que ça arrivera. Je te connais, Ron. Je sais comment tu penses. Tu te jeteras devant Harry pour bloquer ce sort maudit. Tu te sacrifiras si tu en as l'occassion, » Dit-elle, en fixant le sol devant l'armoire à l'endroit où le corps se trouvait.

« les choses n'en viendront pas à ça, » Dit Ron d'une voix guindée. Incapable de la regarder plus longtemps dans les yeux, il l'a ramena contre sa poitrine et l'etreingnit de manière à ce qu'elle soit dans l'impossibilité de voir son visage coupable.

« Tu ferais mieux de croire que ça n'arrivera pas, » Cria Hermione, en s'écartant de nouveau de lui. « Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. Et tu ferais mieux de ne pas penser à me servir de bouclier, non plus, » Ajouta t-elle, ses yeux brûlant d'une fureur froide. « Je jure que si tu te fais tuer en essayant de me protéger, je ne le te pardonnerai jamais. »

Sans y réfléchir, il recula d'un pas tandis qu'il était bouche bée devant elle de surprise. _C'est la douleur qui parle,_ pensa t-il, en se forçant lui-meme à lui donner un léger sourire.

« JAMAIS ! » Hurla Hermione. « JE TE HAIRAI POUR LE RESTE DE MA VIE ! »

Ron pâlit face à ses mots rudes. C'était peut être la douleur qui parlait, mais elle le frappa là où il était le plus vulnérable et ça faisait mal. Il resta là, à la fixer, ses sourcils froncés alors qu'il combattait l'envie de riposter. « Non, tu le feras pas, » Proclama t-il après un silence prolongé.

« Si, je le ferai, » Murmura Hermione, tandis que sa colère s'apaissait et que la douleur emplissait une fois de plus ses yeux. « Je le ferai, » Dit-elle encore, comme si elle devait se le réaffirmer à elle-même. Fixant Ron à travers ses larmes, elle pouvait voir qu'il ne l'a croyait pas plus qu'elle. _ET MERDE ! _pensa t-elle, alors qu'elle fermait la distance entre eux deux et qu'elle laissait sa tête tomber contre sa poitrine.

« Tout ira bien, » Dit Ron, en enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'apaiser.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Pas si tu… si tu… je ne peux pas, » Murmura t-elle. « Ne me demande pas de l'accepter, parce que je ne le peux pas. Je ne le ferais pas. Et je ne suis pas irraisonnable. »

_Elle sait vraiment ce que je pense,_ pensa Ron en ayant un sourire coupable.

« Je refuse de laisser ça arriver, » Dit-elle opiniâtrement. « Je ne vais pas m'asseoir là pendant que ce connard diabolique me prend tout les gens qui compte pour moi. Je ne veux pas finir comme le professeur Lupin. Je ne veux pas être celui qui reste à la fin. Si l'un d'entre nous doit mourir, se sera moi. »

« NOOON ! » Hurla Ron et pour sa plus grande surprise, Hermione commença à ricaner.

« Tu ne pourras pas plus vivre avec ma mort que moi je ne pourrais vivre avec la tienne. »

« N'Y PENSE MEME PAS ! » Aboya Ron, en la fixant avec un mélange de colère et de peur dans ses yeux.

« Je vais trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser de ce maniaque une fois pour toute, » Déclara Hermione, sa voix pleine de détermination. « Je sais qu'il y a un moyen. J'ai juste à le trouver. Et quand je … »

« Tu n'iras nulle part à côté de lui, » L'interrompit Ron. « Tu m'entends ? je suis sérieux. Ce n'est pas ta bataille. »

« C'est ma bataille autant que la tienne, » Rétorqua t-elle. « Et je vais me tenir juste à vos cotés, à toi et à Harry quand vous le combaterez. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« NON ! »

« Tu ne peux pas m'en empecher. »

« Oh si je le peux. »

« Tu prévois de me jeter un sort ? »

« Si j'y suis obliger. »

« Tu ne le feras pas. »

« Je le ferais. » _si j'y suis obliger._

« Non, tu ne le feras pas. »

_Oh si je le ferai,_ pensa t-il.

« Je ne veux vraiment pas me battre avec toi, » Dit Hermione, sa voix tremblant légèrement alors qu'elle resserait son emprise sur lui. « Pas maintenant, ok ? J'en ai pas la force. On pourra se disputer à propos de ça demain. Là, maintenant, j'ai juste besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras. S'il te plait. »

« D'accord, mon ange, »Dit Ron, laissant échapper un soupir tandis qu'il posait son menton sur le dessus de sa tête.

« Ron ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr, » Dit-elle doucement. « Je t'aime. »

------

_Ferme la, _pensa Ron alors que son estomac grondait expressément un nouvelle fois. Il savait qu'il avait manqué le déjeuner et qu'il pouvait s'en passer. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'abandonner sa place sur le canapé peu importait combien son estomac protestait. Hermione n'avait pas reparlé, depuis qu'il l'avait laisser quitter le bureau du rez de chaussée, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui parler pour la réconforter. Aussi longtemps qu'il serait assis près d'elle, elle serait satisfaite.

Heureusement, sa mère avait pris de l'avance sur lui, ce qui n'était absolument pas surprenant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione tandis qu'elle entrait dans la pièce et posa un plateau de sandwichs sur la table devant le sofa.

« Assure toi qu'elle boive tout le thé, » Dit Molly calmement à son fils, en repartant.

Ça lui demanda un peu de travail, mais Ron reussit à lui faire boire. Il savait que la seule raison pour qu'elle l'ait fait était de la lui boucler, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. La question était qu'elle le boive. Ce ne fut que quand elle l'eut finit qu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas un thé normal. Sa mère avait de toutes evidences mélanger avec autre chose, probablement une potion de sommeil, parce qu'elle s'endormit presque aussitôt apres avoir reposer la tasse.

Ron resta assis là, avec la tête de Hermione appuyer contre son épaule, et considérait l'idée de la laisser dormir sur le canapé. Mais au final, il décida que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. Ses frères allaient bientôt revenir et il ne voulait pas qu'ils la dérangent.

« Mione ? » Dit Ron, en lui donnant un leger coup de coude. Il n'espérait pas vraiment la reveiller, mais ça ne coutait rien d'essayer. Ses suspicions à propos du thé était maintenant confirmé, et il réalisa que la seule maniere pour qu'elle aille au lit etait de l'y transporter lui-même.

Ce n'était pas une tache difficile.sa chambre juste à quelques porte et elle ne pesait presque rien. La partie la plus difficile fut d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre tandis qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans ses bras. Une fois qu'elle fut entre ouverte, il donna simplement un coup de pied dedans, et il l'amena dedans.

Le regard qu'il reçu de l'imposant chat roux qui dormait au milieu du lit, stoppa Ron dans sa route. « Bouge de là, » exigea t-il, ne voulant pas se laisser intimider par le chat.

Pattenrond se réroula et pris tout son temps pour se mettre sur ses pattes. Mais plutot que de faire ce que lui avait été ordonné, il fixa Ron avec défiance, et tranquillement il enfonça ses griffes dans la couverture tandis qu'il s'étirait.

_Ce sale petit con me menace,_ pensa Ron en plissant les yeux. « Dernière chance, boule de poil, » le prévint-il tandis qu'il s'approchait du lit. « Bouge ou je vais devoir t'aplatir. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, » Ajouta t-il alors que le chat de Hermione flâna jusqu'au pied du lit de Hermione pour y aller s'y asseoir, sa queue remuant derrière lui. « Ce n'est pas comme je l'avait prévu. Comment j'étais supposer savoir que ce n'était pas du thé normal. »

_Ok, c'est officiel,_ pensa Ron alors qu'il allongeait Hermione sur le lit et qu'il lui enlevait ses chaussures. _Tu pêtes vraiment les plombs, mon gars. Resaisis toi. Tu donnes des excuses à un foutu chat. _

« tu peux me regarder autant que tu voudras, » Dit Ron, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de Ginny tandis qu'il regardait Pattenrond reprendre son ancienne place à côté de Hermione, comme une sentinelle silencieuse. « mais je ne vais nulle part. alors tu ferais mieux de t'y faire. »

-----

Hermione allongé dans la pièce sombre, en train de serrer un oreiller sur le coté alors qu'elle essayait de calmer sa respiration rapide. Des larmes lui piquer les coins des yeux alors elle enfouit sa tête et se réprimanda elle-même. _C'est juste un rêve,_ se rappela t-elle à elle-même pour ce qui devait être la centième fois. Mais quoique qu'il en soit de le savoir ne la réconfortait pas plus. Cela avait été peut être un rêve, mais il avait été effrayamment réel.

Allongé là à écouter le bruit de respiration qui venait du lit de Ginny, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'envier la tranquillité que sa camarade de chambre avait trouvé dans le sommeil. Bien sur, cela ne disait pas combien temps cela durerait. Hermione savait que Tom Jedusor hantait toujours les rêves de son amie. Cela n'arrivait pas aussi souvent que les étés précédents, mais il faisait encore des apparitions.

Avec un soupir, Hermione sortit de son lit, et saisit sa robe de chambre. Dormir n'était plus une option pour elle, plus pour ce soir en tout cas. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux les images de ses rêves se jouaient d'elle. Le flash de lumière verte. Le bruit sourd que son corps faisait quand percutait le sol. Ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus perçant qui était normalement si pleins de vie, de rire, et d'espièglerie la fixaient, inexpressif, vide, sans vie.

Le corps de Hermione frissonna involontairement quand elle les vit de nouveau. Souhaitant que l'image qui la tourmentait sorte de son esprit, elle attrapa le premier livre qu'elle vit sur sa table de nuit et sortit de la chambre.

Ce ne fut pas avant qu'elle atteigne le bureau qu'elle jeta un œil au titre du livre qu'elle avait amené et manquant de le laisser tomber de surprise. _Sorts mortels. _De tous les livres qu'elle avait dans sa chambre, elle avait emporté celui là. Le destin était bien cruel. Bill lui avait rendu ce matin même. Elle avait été tellement pressée de rejoindre la chambre de Ron qu'elle l'avait balancé sur le tas de livres plutôt de le ranger dans sa malle où était sa place. Et maintenant il était dans sa main, la narguant.

Elle n'allait définitivement pas lire ce livre ce soir. Pendant un moment Hermione considéra retourner dans sa chambre pour chercher quelque chose de plus distrayant. Mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de réveiller Ginny.

Ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, c'était Ron. Elle voulait se faufiler dans sa chambre et se pelotonner dans son lit pour le serrer étroitement. Elle voulait sentir la chaleur de son corps. Elle voulait entendre les battements en rythme de son cœur. Elle voulait regarder sa poitrine monter et descendre à chacune de ses glorieuses inspirations et expirations. Si seulement il y avait un moyen de le faire sans le réveiller. Mais c'était impossible.

« Non, ça ne se fait pas, » Murmura t-elle en se forçant à descendre les escaliers. _Peut être un grand verre de lait chaud,_ pensa t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Ce fut au moment où elle fut presque devant la porte de la cuisine qu'elle réalisa que la lumiere était allumé de l'autre coté. Elle n'était pas sure de l'heure qu'il était, mais elle savait qu'il était au moins deux ou trois heure du matin. Les membres de l'ordre transplanaient de façon impromptue tout le temps, mais tout de même, il était un peu tard pour tenir une réunion.

Plaçant son oreille contre la porte, Hermione gueta le moindre signe de voi, mais la pièce restait silencieuse. Cependant, quelqu'un était de toutes evidences dedant. Elle pouvait voir la lumiere passé sous la porte._ Peut etre qu'ils ont placé un charme d'isolation sur la porte, _pensa t-elle, en la poussant un petit peu. _Ou pas,_ ajouta t-elle quand la porte s'ouvrit et Mrs weasley apparue assise seule à la table.

« Tu ne peux pas dormir, ma chérie ? » Demanda Mrs Weasley, en repossant la tasse dans laquelle elle était en train de boire.

« Cauchemars, » Admit Hermione, en se forçant à entrer dans la pièce et à s'asseoir à la table.

« L'épouventard ? » Insista Mrs Weasley.

Plutôt que de parler, Hermione laissa ses yeux tombés sur le dessus de la table et acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Un peu de thé, ma chérie, » Dit Mrs Weasley, en se levant, pour aller retirer la bouilloire du poêle et remplir une tasse propre. « ça aidera, » Ajouta t-elle, en revenant vers la table et la plaçant devant Hermione.

« Non…non merci, » Dit Hermione, en regardant le liquide brun en face d'elle avec inquiétude. Elle savait que Mrs Weasley essayait juste d'aider, mais elle n'allait pas prendre une fois de plus de _ce _thé là. Ça l'aiderait peut être à dormir, mais ça avait aussi la tendance à réduire sa capacité à réagir aux choses qui se passait autour d'elle et cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux.

Plutôt dans la soirée elle avait entendu Ginny essayer de la réveiller pour le dîner. Son esprit était éveillé. Elle avait entendu chacun des mots que Ginny avait prononcé, mais son corps avait simplement refusé de lui obéir. Ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes, qu'elle avait été à peine capable de les soulever. Elle voulait se lever, mais elle semblait tout justement incapable de le faire. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle ça se reproduire. Bien sur, les chances que Grimmauld Place soit attaqué été mince, mais qu'elle soit damnée si elle laissait un mangemort la trouver sous l'influence d'une potion qu'il la laisserait dans un perpétuel état de stupeur.

« ça t'aidera, » Dit Mrs Weasley dit une nouvelle fois d'une voix rassurante. « C'est un mélange spécial, » Ajouta t-il. « Pour un sommeil sans rêve. Ginny est passé par là un peu après… « Elle s'arrêta, incapable de mentionner de son propre chef le nom de Jedusor ou son journal. « Tu n'auras plus de cauchemars, » Promit-elle à Hermione avec un sourire rassurant.

« Comment est ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Hermione, en attrapant la tasse, pour prétendre prendre une gorgée.

« Faire quoi, ma chérie ? » Demanda Mr Weasley, en prenant une longue gorgée de son propre thé.

« Comment est ce que vous faites pour vivre avec une peur constante ? » Précisa t-elle.

La question était tellement brusque ; elle pris Mrs Weasley par surprise. Ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis qu'elle reposait sa tasse en continuant de regarder Hermione avec appréhension pendant un moment. Elle était attristée par le fait que quelqu'un de si jeune ait à vivre avec des choses aussi dures. Son premier instinct avait été de la proteger, mais intérieurement elle savait qu'il était trop tard pour ça. Elle avait reconnu dans la douleur dans les yeux de la jeune femme et elle savait que quoiqu'elle fasse, elle le repousserait.

« je souhaiterai avoir quelques trucs à t'enseigner, » Répondit Mrs Weasley, tandis qu'elle se rasseyait dans sa chaise et qu'elle regardait Hermione. « mais il n'y a rien. Tu dois juste vivre avec ça, car tu n'as pas d'autres choix. »

« Parfois je me sens accablé par tout ça, » dit Hermione sincèrement. « Je m'inquiète pour mes parents et ce qu'il va leur arriver. Je m'inquiète pour Harry et tout ce que cela lui fait. »

« Oui, » Soupira Mrs Weasley. « On s'inquiète tous pour Harry. »

« Il a du traverser tellement de choses, et maintenant avec la mort de Sirius… il se reproche ce qui s'est passé. Il ne veut en parler à aucun de nous deux en plus. Il nous repousse et il essaye de tout prendre sur lui, » Déclara Hermione, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de révéler et de se forcer à s'arrêter.

« Et tu t'inquiètes pour Ron ? » Demanda Mrs Weasley apres un long silence.

«Oui, » Admit Hermione, mais elle était réticente à l'idée de rentrer dans les détails. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire à sa mère qu'elle avait peur que la raison pour laquelle Ron ne s'appliquait pas plus dans ses études, ou faisait des plans pour le futurs, était qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il en avait un.

Alors qu'elle restait assise là, à prétendre boire son thé, les yeux de Hermine se baissèrent et tombèrent sur le livre qu'elle avait posé sur la table. « je ne le laisserai pas faire, » murmura t-elle pour elle-même, tandis qu'elle reposait la tasse.

« Faire quoi, ma chérie ? »

« Gaspiller sa vie, » Répondit Hermione calmement.

« Qui, ma chérie ? » Demanda Mrs Weasley avec une expression peinée. _Surement pense t-elle à harry._

« Je trouverai un moyen de le stopper, » Dit Hermione farouchement, ses yeux toujours vérrouillés sur le livre.

« Tu ne peux pas bloquer un _Adava Kedavra,_ » Dit mrs Weasley, les batements de son cœur s'accelerent aux moment où elle vit les mots _Sorts mortels_ sur la couverture du livre de'Hermione.

« Croyez moi, » Dit moi, d'une voix endurcie par la détermination.

Mrs Weasley fut prise de cours par la ténacité et la défiance qu'elle voyait luire dans les yeux de Hermione que pendant un moment elle ne su quoi répondre. L'expression de son visage était assez pour comprendre combien elle était sérieuse. Foudroyée, Mrs Weasley resta juste assis là à regarder Hermione se lever de sa chaise, attraper son livre et sortit de la cuisine.

---

* * *

voila encore désolée pour l'attente, n'oublier pas de me laisser une petite review ;)


	26. Chapter 26:Combattre

réponses aux reviews 

**Sweet Amy:** label revieweuse fidèleLol j'y avais pas pensé mais c'est vrai lol  
**menssa** label revieweuse fidèlemerci pour tes encouragements, je sais que tu es tres occupée en ce moment avec tes cours et tout, pour les corrections j'essaye de me relire un minimum pour te réduire le boulot merci encore gros bisous  
**Servane** label revieweuse fidèleVi je trouve que c'est une conversation interessante entre les deux femmes car elles sont celles qui s'inquietent leplus pour Harry et Ron et meme s'il elles n'ont pas les meme rapport avec les deux jeunes hommes, je trouve que c'est sensé qu'elles échangent leur conseils, merci de me suivre, ça fait du bien de se sentir encouragée! bisous!  
**lunatanis** : label revieweuse fidèle Vi, ça montre a quel point Mrs weasley et hermione ont les meme peurs, elles ont toute les deux peurs de perdre les gens qu'elles aiment parfois au depend de leur propre vie :(

**Emma & Danaé** label revieweuse fidèle merci de tous ces encouragements, ça me touche vraiment, voila un nouveau petit chapitre,j'espere qu'il vous enthoui **billy **:Bah vi, ils peuvent pas faire des Ke-truc sexuels tout le temps, malheureusement, pour eux et pour toi de toutes évidences! Tant mieux si la fic t'inspite :), moi je dis au boulot! bisous à dimanche

**Aminetitha** label revieweuse fidèleje crois que si arriverait dans les HP de JKR, je m'en remettrais pas, ça serait trop triste d'avoir plus Ron, ça servirait rien de gagner la guerre !  
**anais** Bah, y a eu les vacances, puis le mois de septembre a été assez Chaotique et tout donc j'ai pas treop publié, je me remet doucement à traduction, meme si ce chapitre est traduit depuis au moins mai! je vais essayer tant bien que mal de tenir mon défi jusqu'au bout peut importe le temps que cela va me demander :)  
**lolaboop** label revieweuse fidèle Je crois que l'épouventard n'a pas seulement éprouvé cette pauvre Hermione, mais bon Ron est bien la et il est surtout la pour Hermione

**mate :** Merci de tes encouragements :)  
**virg05** label revieweuse fidèle Merci a toi d'etre toujours la pour lire mes trads  
**vinvin**, Je sais elle est vraiment énorme en Anglais, moi je pensais pas qu'elle arriverait à de telles proportions quand j'ai commencé à la traduire, cfou! Merci de tes encouragements il aide vraiment!

**Anacofleb**Vi je sais je traine un peu mais je suis malheureusement dans une mauvaise passe donc je tourne un peu au ralenti, mais y a pas que les fics qui doivent suivrent ce régime malheureusement!  
**Selphie451** label revieweuse fidèle: Merci Gros bisous et bon courage a toi aussi pour toutes tes fics ;)

Voila encore désolé pour la longue attente,je fais de mon mieux pour me remettre serieusement dans la trad mais parfois les événements de la vie sont un peu trop prenants

Mais que tout cela ne vous empeche pas d'aller lire les Fic de _Billy et **Menssa**,_ de _**Servane**_ et _**Pit Chan**_

* * *

Chapitre 26

Les cauchemars d'Hermione continuaient, elle refusait de boire ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus le thé 'spécial' de Mrs Weasley. En fait, elle refusait de boire quoique se soit servit par Mrs Weasley. Pas après le malheureux incident où Molly avait essayé d'épicer son jus de citrouille matinale. Bien sur, étant la fille intelligente qu'elle était, Hermioneavait réaliséce qui se passait au moment même où elle commença à se sentir groggy. Plutôt que de laisser l'offense incontestée, Hermione attendit que Molly tourne le dos pour échanger rapidement son verre avec celui de Fred, et se rasseoir pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

Inutile de dire, que le reste de la famille avait été plus qu'un peu choqué quand quinze minutes plus tard, Fred commença à osciller comme un homme ivre avant de s'évanouir à table. Les deux femmes étaient les seules à ne pas regarder bouches bée d'incrédulité Fred quand Bill le releva de ses œufs. Aucune d'entre elles ne dirent mot sur ce qu'elles avaient fait, mais il était parfaitement évident pour tout le monde, à l'exception de Fred qui dormait profondément, ce qui s'était passé.

C'étant fait comprendre, Hermione abandonna la question. Elle ne le mentionna plus jamais devant la mère de Ron, quoique en fin de compte elle parla à lui et à Ginny de ce qu'il s'était passé, pour leur plus grande joie. Le frère et la sœur ne purent s'empêcher de trouver l'incident hilarant, puisque cela avait terminé par Fred utilisant son assiette comme oreiller. Ce n'était que justice, considérant toute les fois où il les avait piégé tout les deux en testant l'une de leurs concoctions sur eux.

Bien sur Ron n'était pas vraiment content après sa mère. Il savait qu'elle l'avait fait de bon cœur, même si ses méthodes étaient un peu trop sournoises. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était surpris pour autant. Sa mère n'avait pas l'habitude que des gens ne tiennent pas compte de ses conseils. Quand elle disait à quelqu'un de faire quelque chose, il le faisait, point. Hermione était de toutes évidences l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

Pour Hermione, le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas la manière dont la faisait se sentir la potion était tout ce dont elle avait besoin comme raison pour ne pas la boire. Apparemment, sa mère n'était pas de cet avis. Mais franchement, épicer son jus de citrouille ? Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait faire, vraiment ? Bien sur, elle lui aurait permit un peu de sommeil sans agitation, mais en fin de compte elle aurait fini par se réveiller, et quand cela serait arriver, elle aurait été sacrément en pétard. Ron supposa que c'était probablement mieux pour tout le monde qu'Hermione ait réalisé ce qui se passait et qu'elle ait pris ce comportement passivo-aggressif. Merlin sait qu'un peu de tension était préférable à une réelle querelle entre deux femmes entêtées qui croyaient toujours avoir raison.

Étant une invitée, Hermione n'allait pas se plaindre et Ron savait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de disputer avec sa mère. Mais juste parce qu'elle tenait sa langue, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle allait se laisser contrôler. Elle avait dit juste un fois expliquer à Molly qu'elle n'aimait pas comment la potion la faisait se sentir et que c'était tout ce qu'elle avait à dire sur le sujet. Elle n'en voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas la boire. Et si ça signifiait qu'elle ne boirait aucune chose qu'elle ne se serait pas servit elle-même, qu'a cela ne tienne. Il était assez simple de refuser poliment toutes les boissons qu'on lui proposait au repas familiaux. Elle buvait dans le verre de Ron ce qui au final, arrivait souvent.

Ron n'était pas totalement sur de savoir si elle le faisait parce qu'elle était assoiffée, ou si elle essayait de se faire comprendre. Il suspectaitun peudes deux. Pas que cela avait vraiment de l'important pour lui. Il se fichait qu'elle boive tout le temps dans son verre aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait la taquiner sur le sujet.

Un soir au dîner, cela alla tellement loin qu'il suggéra à Hermione d'emprunter l'une des flasques de Maugrey, mais tout ce qu'il reçu pour ses efforts fut un regard particulièrement caustique de sa mère. Elle était bien plus sensible sur le sujet aux plaisanteries qu'Hermione, qui semblait elle y être totalement indifférente. Même si, les plaisanteries ne semblaient pas perdre de leur mordant puisqu' Hermione continuait de regarder suspicieusement sa nourriture. Soit elle devenait aussi paranoïaque que Maugrey, soit sa mère avait toucher au dîner ; aucun des deux ne semblait acceptable.

Ron coinça sa mère aussitôt qu'il la trouva seule et lui demanda de ne plus rien ajouter de 'spécial' au repas de Hermione. C'était un peu gênant au début, mais maintenant il n'avait plus le choix. Ne plus boire de thé ou de jus de citrouille était une chose, mais il n'allait pas laisser sa mère la priver de nourriture. Cela demanda un peu travail et beaucoup d'explications, mais en fin de compte il se débrouilla pour la convaincre d'arrêter.

Après leur conversation, il appela Hermione de la part de Mrs Weasley, bien que ce ne fut qu'une tentative vouée à l'échec. Ron savait qu'il n'y avait pas de raisonnement possible une fois qu'elle avait pris position. Elle était tellement foutument bornée. Elle tomberait de fatigue avant d'abandonner, rien que pour tenir tête. Mais le manque de sommeil commençait à se montrer. Il savait qu'elle était déjà irritable et il ne voyait aucune raison pour réveiller la bête. Discuter avec elle n'apporterait rien, alors il s'arrêta aussitôt qu'elle devint irascible et se

* * *

Ron était allongé sur le dos, profondément endormi, malgré la position inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait. Bien sur quand il avait attrapé son oreiller et qu'il s'était glissé dans le petit bureau à coté de la chambre des filles, il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée que le canapé puisse être trop petit pour qu'il réussisse à s'y allonger confortablement. Il ne pensait qu'à Hermione et à si oui ou non, il serait capable de l'entendre si elle avait un autre cauchemar. Si ç'était ne serait ce qu'un peu comme pour Harry ou Ginny, il était pratiquement certain qu'il l'entendrait, aussi longtemps que la porte resterait ouverte. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il resterait de toute façon ici, à l'attendre. Elle venait quasiment à chaque fois dans le bureau quand elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Du moins c'était ce que Ginny lui avait dit. 

Mais ce ne fut pas Hermione qui le réveilla, ce fut ce satané chat. Bien sur, réveiller Ron d'un sommeil profond n'était pas une tache aisée. Balancer par terre son échiquier qui se trouvait sur la table n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet. Le bruit n'était pas de toute évidence la bonne solution. Il avait l'habitude de dormir en dessous une goule particulièrement bruyante après tout. Il n'y avait qu'une manière d'y arriver, et celaneccessitait un contact rapproché.

Bien sur Pattenrond était assez intelligent pour réaliser le risque que cela comportait. Les rapports qu'il entretenait avec cet humain là, en particulier, étaient pour le moins tumultueux. Ils se toléraient l'un l'autre, quand Hermione était présente, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Mais quand elle n'était pas là, toutes les promesses étaient envolées et ils étaient libre de montrer leur animosité mutuelle.

Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple si elle avait choisit l'autre garçon. Mais elle voulait celui là. Celui avec le mauvais caractère. Le garçon aux cheveux roux qui criait toujours après elle. Celui qui l'a faisait pleurer. Il était aussi celui qu'elle appelait dans son sommeil. Il était celui qu'elle voulait pour la réconforter.

Grâce à son agilité, l'imposant chat roux sauta de la table et alla atterrir au milieu de la poitrine du garçon au fort tempérament. Il garda son petit corps tendu de manière à ce qu'il puisse bondir au moment où le garçon commencerait à montrer des signes de vie.

« SALE BETE ! » Hurla Ron, en sautant en position assise en fixant le chat qui se tenait maintenant dans l'âtre de la porte. « TU L'AS FAIT EXPRES ! » Grogna t-il, en attrapant l'oreiller pour le balancer vers la porte. « Quoi ? Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver des araignées à me balancer plutôt que de te jeter sur moi ? » Demanda t-il, en posant ses pieds nus sur le sol.

Au moment où il fut debout Pattenrond fila dans le couloir.

« Danger public, » Marmonna Ron entre ses dents, tandis qu'il se dirigeait à pas bruyant vers le couloir pour y récupérer son oreiller. « Rien de mieux à faire que… Lâche, » Siffla t-il, au moment où il aperçu la tête du chat saillir de l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre des filles. « D'abord tu m'attaques dans mon sommeil, » dit-il sur un ton accusateur, en s'avançant vers le chat, « Puis tu déguerpies pour te cacher là dedans, parce que tu crois que je ne vais pas t'y poursuivre. »

Mais à sa grande surprise, Pattenrond ne recula pas. Il garda sa position jusqu'à que Ron atteigne la porte et c'est seulement là qu'il rentra sa tête à l'intérieur. Pendant une minute, Ron considéra de simplement l'enfermer et de retourner se coucher, mais il ouvrit la porte en grand à la place. S'il la fermait, il serait maintenant incapable d'entendre Hermione si elle avait besoin de lui.

_Crétin de chat,_ pensa Ron, en poussant la porte pour l'ouvrir un petit peu plus et jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce. _Je devrais profiter d'être là pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien._

Comme il s'y attendait, Pattenrond était perché au bord du lit d'Hermione, mais il ne le faisait pas pour le narguer. Le chat ne le fixait pas lui. Ses oreilles n'étaient pas baissées. Son dos n'était pas arqué. Sa queue ne remuait pas. Il n'y avait absolument rien qui ne rappelle une confrontation dans sa tenue. Il semblait simplement inquiet, et pour de bonnes raisons. Le lit était chamboullé et les draps étaient noués en boule aux pieds de Hermione. Elle était toujours endormie, mais elle devait de toutes évidences se retourner et bouger souvent.

Se désintéressant du chat, Ron s'approcha du lit pour la réveiller. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle sembla sentir sa présence, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement juste au moment où il se pencha pour la toucher.

Hermione haleta bruyamment et recula immédiatement à la vue de sa forme sombre qui s'abattait sur elle.

« C'est juste moi, » Murmura Ron dans une tentative précipitée de se faire connaître avant qu'elle ne pointe sa baguette sur lui. « Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »

« Ron ? » Demanda Hermione avec hésitation, tandis qu'elle essayait de ralentir la course de son cœur. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Tu faisais un cauchemar, » Répondit-il, en attrapant les couvertures enroulées autour de ses jambes, pour les remettre correctement sur elle. « Fais moi un peu de place, » Dit-il en se glissant dans le lit pour s'y allonger à ses cotés.

« Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi ? » Demanda Ron, au moment où il vit sa sœur s'appuyer sur ses coudes pour les regarder.

« N-non, » Répondit Ginny, en se laissant retombé, leur tournant immédiatement le dos.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là, » Protesta calmement Hermione.

« Et tu ne devrais pas refuser le thé de maman, » Répondit Ron, la rapprochant de lui en passant un bras autour d'elle. « Maintenant calme toi et redors toi, » Ajouta t-il, en entremêlant sa main avec la sienne pour les poser sur le ventre d'Hermione.

« Tu sais pourquoi je ne la prend pas. »

« On ne va pas être attaqué. »

« Et que se passera t-il quand j'en serais devenue dépendante ? »

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me disputer avec moi, mon puce, » Dit Ron en pressant son corps contre le sien. « Juste pour dormir. »

« D'accord, » s'adoucit Hermione. C'était difficile de le désapprouver quand il prenait soin d'elle de cette façon. Être juste près de lui, et avoir son bras autour d'elle, était suffisant pour calmer ses esprits. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il s'en aille. Et Ginny n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, alors vraiment, où était le mal ? Il n'allait faire que dormir, après tout.

* * *

« Tu es sur que cela ne te dérange pas s'il reste ici ? » Demanda une nouvelle fois Hermione à Ginny, tandis qu'elle s'habillait le matin suivant. « Vraiment, il n'y a pas de problème. Je comprendrais si c'était le cas. » 

« Tu dors mieux avec lui là, n'est ce pas ? » Répondit Ginny.

« Et bien, oui, mais… »

« Et tout ce que vous allez faire c'est _dormir, _n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien sur que c'est tout ce qu'on va faire, » Dit Hermione, sa voix marquée par l'indignation. « Nan, mais vraiment. »

« Alors pourquoi cela me dérangerait ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas bizarre d'avoir ton frère qui dort dans la même chambre que toi ? »

« Non, » Ria Ginny. « On a partagé notre chambre pendant des années. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Hermione, la surprise évidente dans sa voix. « Mais… »

« Je n'ai pas eu ma propre chambre que lorsque Bill et Charlie ont quitté la maison. »

« Oh, » répondit Hermione. « Mais… et bien, c'était différent, nan ? Je veux dire, vous étiez tous les deux petits. Je ne veux pas que mes problèmes deviennent aussi les tiens. Je peux aller dans sa chambre, » Suggéra t-elle.

« Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ? » Se moqua Ginny. « Est-ce que tu as idée de ce que maman fera si elle vous attrape tout le deux lovés l'un à l'autre dans la chambre de Ron ? »

« Nous n'allons pas nouslover l'un à l'autre, » Déclara Hermione sur la défensive. « Tout ce que l'on va faire c'est dormir. »

« Ouais ? Essaye d'expliquer ça à maman ! » Ria Ginny.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Je sais, » Répondit Ginny. « Je suis désolée. Écoute, ce n'est pas grave. Ron et moi… et bien… tu sais comment c'est, » Dit-elle mal à l'aise. « On était les plus jeunes et on se sentait un peu à l'écart quand on était petit. Bill et Charlie faisaient toujours des trucs ensembles et Percy n'aimait pas être dérangé. Fred et George avaient toujours l'un l'autre et …bien… j'avais Ron. Même après qu'on ait eu nos propres chambres, on était toujours très proche. Parfois…quand je faisais de mauvais rêves, je me levais et j'allais dormir avec lui. Il était toujours génial pour ça, en fait. Ce qui est surprenant considérant le fait qu'il soit normalement un vrai imbécile. C'est probablement un truc de grands frères. Il prend juste soin de toi. »

« À l'exception qu'il n'est pas mon frère. » Dit Hermione calmement.

« Mais il se soucie de toi quand même, » Déclara Ginny, tandis que les deux filles sortaient de la chambre et se dirigeaient vers les escaliers pour aller déjeuner. « Ce qui signifie qu'il va être surprotecteur. D'ordinaire, c'est un emmerdeur, mais parfois… il peut être adorable. »

* * *

Alors que Ron revenait à l'état conscient, il commença à sentir un picotement parcourir son bras. Hermione était blottit contre lui et après plusieurs nuits à partager un lit, il était devenu apparent qu'il était son oreiller préféré. Heureusement qu'il avait l'habitude de dormir sur le dos, c'était plus facile pour elle. Pas que cela lui importait vraiment. C'était sympa de se réveiller avec Hermione dans ses bras, même si cela aboutissait à un occasionnel engourdissement matinal. 

En ouvrant les yeux, il loucha vers la fenêtre dans une tentative de déterminer l'heure qu'il était. _Merde, _jura t-il, quand il observa que le ciel dehors était d'un bleu sombre, au lieu d'être noir. Le soleil n'allait pas se lever tout de suite mais cela n'aller pas tarder , comme sa mère.

Ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était fermer les yeux et retourner à son sommeil, mais il savait que dormir devrait attendre qu'il soit de retour dans son propre lit. S'il faisait attention, il pourrait même être capable de le faire sans réveiller Hermione.

_Elle mérite un peu de repos, _pensa t-il, tandis qu'il glissait prudemment son bras de en dessous elle.

Elle dormait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il avait commencé à se glisser dans sa chambre, mais elle restait rarement au lit une fois qu'il était parti. Ron n'était pas sur de savoir si ses mauvais rêves avaient stoppé ou pas. Il suspectait qu'ils avaient, mais il ne voulait pas demander. Ils étaient la raison pour laquelle il restait avec elle, après tout. Si elle ne les avait plus, alors il n'avait plus d'excuses pour dormir avec elle. Pas une que sa mère accepterait, du moins.

Bien sur, au plus profond de lui-même il savait qu'elle n'accepterait pas non plus les cauchemars comme une excuse, ce qui signifiait que cela devait venir de lui pour qu'il rentre dans sa propre chambre avant que quelqu'un ne se réveille. Il ne préférait pas penser à ce que sa mère lui ferait si elle l'attrapait. Il aurait à s'en soucier quand cela arrivera. Jusque là, il allait juste continuer à faire ce qu'il faisait. Mais que ferait-il si cela devenait de plus en plus dur de dormir à coté de Hermione, sans penser aux autres choses qu'ils pourraient faire, tout les deux, dans un lit ? Il pouvait y penser tant qu'il le voulait, n'est ce pas ?

Bien, non, il ne pouvait pas. Pas sans que son corps ne réagisse à ses pensées. Tôt ou tard, Hermione allait se réveiller la première et quand elle le ferait, elle allait découvrir dans quel état il était. Et il ne vallait mieux pas.

_Toujours est-il que ce n'était pas comme si c'était vraiment de ma faute, _Pensa Ron en regardant Hermione rouler sur son dos et s'étirer comme un chat qui aurait été enroulé sur lui-même un peu trop longtemps. _Comment je suis censé ne pas réagir à ça ? _Se demanda t-il à lui-même, en l'observant. Son bras longeait sa tête sur le coté et son t-shirt des Cannons de Chudley était remonté sur sa poitrine lui exposant son diaphragme.

Sa peau était immaculée, à la différence de la sienne qui était éclaboussée de taches de rousseurs. C'était sans défaut ; une parfaite peau laiteuse et cela le fascinait. Sans y réfléchir, Ron tendit la main et fit courir doucement le bout de ses doigts sur son ventre en même temps qu'il l'admirait. _Elle est si douce,_ pensa t-il, en faisant courir sa main sur elle.

Ron sursauta à l'instant où il sentit la main d'Hermione se poser sur la sienne. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle s'était réveillée. Embarrassé par le fait qu'il avait été attrapé en train de la peloter, Ron essaya de s'éloigner, mais à sa grande surprise Hermione maintient fermement sa main en place.

« Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais t'apprendre, » Dit-elle doucement, en guidant sa main le long de son ventre.

_Oh Merlin, _pensa Ron en déglutissant bruyamment. « Ginny est juste là, » Murmura t-il en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux vers le lit de sa sœur.

« C'est bon, » Dit Hermione. « Je vais lui apprendre aussi. »

« Hein ? » Demanda Ron, en fronçant les sourcils de confusion. « Qu'est ce que tu vas exactement lui enseigner. »

« Tu sens ça ? » Demanda Hermione, en pressant la main de Ron contre sa cage thoracique, et la faisant courir de haut en bas, en s'arrêtant juste en dessous de sa poitrine.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Ron, en fixant la poitrine de Hermione.

« L'endroit où ma cage thoracique est connectée avec mon sternum.Est-ce que tu peux sentir la fin de mon sternum ? » Demanda t-elle, en pressant sa main pour qu'il puisse le sentir du bout de ses doigts. « L'endroit juste là ? »

« O-oui, » Bégaya Ron, en essayant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Est-ce que c'était une sorte de zone érogène secrète dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence. (ndlt : mdr ! c'est du Ron tout craché ça ! Ndlc: ouais, je dirais même que c'est typique de tout les mecs adolescents inexpérimentés. )

« Je vais te lâcher, » Dit Hermione, en faisant glisser la main de Ron vers son ventre avant de la relâcher. « Je veux que tu le retrouves tout seul. » Lui instruisit-elle.

Ron la regarda fixement dans les yeux, incertain de qu'il devait faire, puis fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

« Bien, » Dit Hermione. « Maintenant place deux doigts de chaque coté, » Lui expliqua t-elle, en repoussant le t-shirt pour exposer la zone centrale entre ses seins.

_Putain,_ Pensa Ron tandis que se yeux s'était fixé sur la naissance de ses seins qu'elle lui avait exposée.

« Fait attention, Ron, » Le réprimanda Hermione. « Ce que je vais te montrer pourrait sauver ma vie… ou celle d'Harry. »

Cela attirant définitivement son attention. « Quoi ? » Demanda t-il, en cherchant ses yeux pour voir si elle était vraiment sérieuse. « Qu'est ce que tu m'enseignes exactement ? »

« Une technique moldue, » Répondit-elle. « Utilisé pour ramener à la vie. »

« Ce n'est pas possible, » Insista Ron « Même pas avec la magie. »

« Parfois si, » l'informa Hermione. « Si une personne arrête de respirer ou que son cœur se stoppe, cette technique te permet de respirer pour elle et de pomper leur cœur manuellement. Les médecins moldus l'utilisent tout le temps. »

« Les médecins moldus ne sont qu'un troupeau d'imbéciles, » Se moqua Ron. « Je veux dire, regarde les choses de fous qu'ils font. Ils recousent des gens comme des vieux vêtements déchirés, par Merlin. »

« C'est une technique très efficace utilisée par les gens qui ne peuvent pas guérir magiquement une blessure. » Rétorqua Hermione. « Et cette technique que je vais t'apprendre est tout aussi efficace. Juste parce que ce n'est pas magique, cela ne signifie pas que ça ne fonctionne pas. »

« Tu ne peux pas ramener un mort à la vie, Hermione. »

« Parfois, tu peux, » Persista Hermione. « Ça dépend. Par exemple, si quelqu'un se noie, cette procédure est utilisée immédiatement sur elle, parfois c'est possible de les ramener. »

« Est-ce que tu vas pousser Harry dans le lac ou quelque chose ? »

« Que se passe t-il quand quelqu'un est touché par un Adava Kedavra ? « Demanda Hermione, en ignorant la tentative de blague de Ron.

« Elle meurt, » répondit-il sobrement.

« Comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » Dit Ron en haussant les épaules. « Elle tombent juste raide morte. »

« Est-ce qu'elle a une quelconque marque sur le corps ? » le cuisina Hermione. « Des traumatismes ? »

« Tu sais bien qu'il n'y en a aucun, » Répondit-il inconfortablement.

« Alors pourquoi meurt-elle ? »

« Leur cœur s'arrête de battre, » Répondit doucement Ginny de l'autre coté de la pièce.

Ron et Hermione se retournèrent instantanément et réalisèrent que Ginny était assis là à les observer.

« Comment est ce que tu sais ça ? » demanda Ron, en étudiant attentivement sa sœur.« Maugrey… je veux dire Croupton ne nous as jamais appris comment ça fonctionnait. »

« Je ne sais pas, » Répondit Ginny, en baissant les yeux pour fixer les draps de son lit de manière à éviter le regard de son frère. « Je le sais juste. »

« Elle a raison, » Dit Hermione, en lançant un faible sourire à Ginny. Elle suspectait que la connaissance de son amie sur le sujet était plus du à son contact prolongé avec Tom Jedusor, que quelque chose qu'elle ai appris avec un de leur nombreux professeurs de DCFM. « Ça te tue en t'arrêtant le cœur. Je vais vous apprendre à vous deux comment le faire repartir. »

« Si c'est si simple, est ce que tu ne penses pas que les médicomages le feraient ? » Demanda sceptiquement Ron.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que cela allait être simple. » Soupira Hermione « C'est juste la première étape. Maintenant enlève ton t-shirt et allonge toi sur le sol, » Dit-elle, en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. « Tu vas être la première victime. »

* * *

Voila j'essaye de reprendre un rythme de parution un peu plus soutenue, c'est un chapitre que j'avais traduit depuis un bail, et j'en ai encore un ou deux d'avance.. mais je pense que ma prochaine publication sur More Than memories...

Anyways... je sais que certains d'entre vous sont tres occupés à lire HP6, mais je dois dire qu'une petite review sera toujours le bienvenu


	27. Chapitre 27: Chantages

Bon je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais c'était vraimetn indépendant de ma volonté j'ai déménagé et je n'ai plus eu de connexion internet, donc il m'était difficile de publier. La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai pas mal traduit pendant ce temps là! parcontre je vais devoir m'excuser car j'arrive pas à me rappeler si ce chapitre a été contre corriger, je vais le relire une derneire fois mais ej n'assure pas de sa qualité

Pour les review j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un nouveaux systeme mit en place je vais m'en occupé de ce pas ;)

Comme d'hab aller lire les fics de Billy et menssa et de Servane

* * *

Chapitre 27 

La dernière semaine de juillet fut plutôt chaotique, même pour les Weasley. Les membres de l'Ordre semblaient sortir des murs de la maison en permanence et pour la première fois, Ron, Ginny et Hermione ne furent pas exclus de toutes les conversations. Bien sur c'était pour une grande partie du au fait que les missions programmées, bien que secrètes, étaient en partie leur idée. Ron et Hermione, en particulier, ayant une vision d'ensemble, apportaient des informations inestimables. Personne ne connaissait la cible aussi bien qu'eux, ce qui garantissait que la plupart des plans préliminaires étaient conduit par eux jusqu'à un certain point, pour qu'ils puissent prévoir sa réaction.

A la différence des autres, ils n'avaient pas d'illusions sur la façon dont Harry allait réagir à sa fête d'anniversaire surprise. Il allait la détester. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il détestait, c'était les chichis. Peut importait combien de fois Ron l'avait dit à sa mère, elle ne semblait pas le comprendre. En dépit de tous ses efforts, elle faisait de la simple réunion de famille qu'ils avaient suggéré, un cirque à trois pistes, compléter d'un duo clowns en faciès identiques.

Les jumeaux, comme s'y était attendu Ron. Ils étaient des amis de Harry et des membres de la famille. C'était le reste de la liste des invités avec laquelle il n'était pas d'accord. Des membres de l'Ordre que Harry connaissait à peine qui serait seulement là pour des raisons de sécurités. Comment Harry était-il supposé se détendre et s'amuser avec une troupe de sorciers en train de roder autour de la maison de Mrs Figg comme s'ils s'attendaient à être attaqué à tout moment ?

_Joyeux anniversaire Harry, prend une part de gâteau. Maman l'a fait au chocolat, juste au cas ou les Détraqueurs attaqueraient. Mais bon, tu aimes le chocolat, n'est ce pas ? Ouais, c'est ça Harry va vraiment adorer cette fête,_ pensa Ron, en jetant un coup d'œil a sa mère qui était en grande conversation avec Mundungus Fletcher.

Ron ne pu s'empêcher de sourire quand il remarqua l'air renfrogné qu'affichait le visage de sa mère. C'était agréable de voir son mécontentement diriger vers quelqu'un d'autre pour changer. 'Le vieux Dung' était clairement la dernière personne à qui elle voulait parler. Tout le monde savait que Mrs Weasley le désapprouvait, y compris Dung lui-même, ce qui expliquait sans aucun doute les regards furtifs que le voleur lançait vers la porte de la cuisine. S'il n'avait pas été missionné pour organiser les choses avec 'Figgy', Ron suspectait qu'il serait déjà parti depuis longtemps, maintenant.

« Alors, » Dit Ginny, en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir à coté de son frère. « Est-ce que tu penses ça va lui remonter le moral ? »

« Tu rigoles, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Ron, en remuant la tête de manière hésitante.

« C'est dommage, vraiment » Soupira Ginny. « Mais je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix, à part essayer de le rendre le mieux possible. Toujours est-il, que se sera sympa de le voir. Je veux dire…je suis sure qu'il sera heureux de vous revoir Hermione et toi. Ça va au moins le remonter un peu. Tu ne penses pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » Dit Ron, en haussant les épaules. « Je suppose, » Ajouta t-il, en abandonnant du regard sa sœur, pour regarder Hermione par-dessus son épaule, qui venait de terminer une conversation avec Bill, pour aller accoster Mundungus au moment où il filait droit vers la porte. _Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? _Se demanda t-il, pendant que Ginny continuait à discourir.

« …et pour ce que nos deux crétins de frères ont prévus ? Personnellement, j'espère que Harry va sortir sa baguette et leur lancer des sorts à tous avant qu'ils ne réalisent qui ils sont. Ça leur fera les pieds. Je veux dire franchement, sauter des coins et se mettre à hurler au moment où il entre dans la pièce ? »

« Quoi ? » Dit Ron, en reportant son attention sur sa sœur qui venait dire les mots 'sortir' et 'Harry' dans la même phrase. « De quoi est ce que tu parles ? »

« Du plan de Fred et George. »

« Plan ? Quel plan ? » Demanda Ron, en plissant les yeux pour lancer un regard vénéneux en direction de ses frères. « Qu'est ce que ces foutus cons vont faire à Harry ? »

« Je viens juste te dire ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire, » Répondit Ginny fâchée. « Tu n'écoutais pas ? »

« Euh…non, pas vraiment, » Admit Ron, ses yeux toujours verrouiller sur Fred et George, qui discutaient avec des murmures furieux l'un avec l'autre.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je perds mon temps en parlant avec toi, » Dit Ginny, de toutes évidences vexée par le manque d'attention de Ron.

« Attends, » Cria Ron, au moment où sa sœur bondit de sa chaise et commençait à partir en furie. « Qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire ? » Demanda t-il, en la poursuivant.

« Tu veux savoir ? » Répondit Ginny, en détachant son bras de sa prise à l'instant où il la saisit. « Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas leur demander toi-même ? »

Pendant un moment Ron resta juste là à fixer la silhouette de sa sœur qui s'éloignait. _Les filles, _pensa t-il en secouant la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait pour l'irriter, pas que cela aille vraiment de l'importance. Ses frères et le plan qu'ils concoctaient étaient tous ce qui importaient. La question était, qu'est qu'ils préparaient ? _Une seule manière de le savoir, _se dit Ron à lui-même, tandis qu'il traversait la pièce pour exiger quelques réponses.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il va nous balancer, » Demanda George à son frère jumeau d'une voix étouffée, oublieux du fait que Ron se tenait maintenant juste derrière eux.

« Peut être qu'on devient parano, » Suggéra Fred. « Je veux dire, elle doit être en train de lui parler de Harry ou de quelque chose d'autre. »

« Ouais, vrai, » Grogna George. « Regarde le, vieux, » Ajouta t-il quand Mundungus quitta Hermione des yeux assez longtemps pour leur lancer un regard coupable. « Il tremble pratiquement sur place. Elle le menace de toutes évidences de dire à maman, à propos… »

Malheureusement la voix de George baissa tellement que Ron ne fut pas capable d'entendre de la phrase.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'elle découvre pour ça, » Répondit Fred à voix basse. « On a été prudent. »

« Pas assez prudent pour que Harry ne nous attrape pas, » Lui rappela son frère.

« C'était il y a presque un an, » Protesta Fred. « Tu ne penses pas qu'elle aurait dit quelque chose depuis le temps, si elle l'avait vu ? »

« Parce que Hermione ne garderait pas des informations pour les réutiliser contre nous plus tard, quand même ? »

« Ouais, c'est la famille. Elle ne nous ferait pas chanter. »

« Elle ne semble pas avoir de scrupules pour s'en servir contre Dung, par contre ? » Continua à voix basse George.

« Tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle a du style, » Répondit Fred, l'admiration évidente dans sa voix en dépit du ton faible. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu vois une sorcière adolescente intimider un criminel endurci. »

« Impressionnant, n'est ce pas ? » Dit Ron, faisant finalement remarquer sa présence. Il était on ne peut plus satisfait de voir ses frères jumeaux bondir et se retourner pour le fixer avec quelque chose proche de l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Exigea de savoir Fred.

« Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? » Ajouta George.

« Assez longtemps, » Répondit Ron avec un sourire goguenard.

« Pourquoi, espèce de … »

« Tut tut, » Interrompit Ron, en remuant son index devant Fred d'une manière désapprobatrice. « Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ce que tu dis. A la différence de Hermione, je n'ai aucun scrupule à faire chanter des membres de la famille. »

« Dit ce que tu as à dire petit emmerdeur, » Répondit Fred, incrédule face au bluff de son petit frère.

« HE ! Mamannnnn »

« La ferme, » Siffla George, en recouvrant la bouche de Ron avec sa main, le coupant ainsi avant qu'il ne puisse attirer l'attention de sa mère. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Demanda son frère d'une manière défiante tandis qu'il relâchait sa prise.

« Peut importe ce que tu prévois de faire à Harry, laisse tomber, » Insista Ron. « Où je dis à maman ce que je viens d'entendre. »

« Nous n'allons rien du tout faire à Harry, » Répondit instantanément Fred.

« Ce n'est pas ce que dit Ginny. »

« Ginny ? De quoi est ce que tu parles ? » Demanda George en scrutant la pièce dans l'espoir d'y voir la longue crinière rousse de sa sœur. « Elle est toujours après tout le truc de la surprise ? »

« Et bien, » Répondit Fred, avant que Ron n'ait plus changé d'avis. « Ça me semble être la perte d'un bon chantage pour moi, mais peut importe. Tu as fait un marché. Nous ne sauterons pas sur Harry et ne lui crierons pas surprise et en échange, tu gardes pour toi le marché entre Dung et nous. »

« C'est ça ? » Dit Ron sceptiquement. « C'est ce que vous aviez prévu? »

« Ouais, » Répondit Fred avec un sourire en coin bien à lui. « Mais un marché est un marché, petit frère. »

« C'est donc ça ? » Dit Hermione tandis qu'elle se glissait à coté des trois frères. « Quels genres de marchés êtes vous en train de passer ? »

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà, » Répondit âprement George. « Je ne serais pas surpris si c'était une idée à toi en premier lieu. »

« Désolé, » Répondit Hermione. « Je n'ai strictement aucune idée de quoi vous parlez. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Et de quoi exactement vous parliez Dung et toi avec autant d'attention ? » Demanda Fred.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, » Répondit acidement Hermione.

« C'est aussi nous affaires, » siffla Fred. « Si tu menaces notre fournisseur, c'est définitivement nos affaires. »

« Fournisseur ? » Demanda Ron, en faisant des aller retour entre les jumeaux et Hermione. « En quoi les fournit Dung ? » Demanda t-il.

« Oh ça ? » Ricana Hermione.

« Attends une minute, » Cria George, ses sourcils sursautant d'incrédulité. « Tu ne savais pas ? »

« Juste quelque substances interdites à la vente de classe C, » Continua Hermione.

« Je le sais maintenant, » Se moqua Ron.

« Putain ! »

« Oh, relax, » Répondit Hermione, en baissant sa voix pour que personne à part les jumeaux et Ron ne puisse l'entendre. « Je me fiche de savoir où vous avez eu des graines de tentaculas vénéneuses ou quoique ce soit d'autres pour le fait. Mais puisque vous êtes si intéresser par l'idée de faire des marchés, j'en ai un pour vous. Vous restez en dehors de nos affaires, » Dit-elle en prenant Ron par la main pour l'éloigner de ses frères. « Et nous resterons en dehors des vôtres. »

* * *

« Depuis combien de temps est ce que tu es au courant de leur petit arrangement avec Dung ? » Demanda Ron à Hermione tandis qu'elle l'entraînait hors de la cuisine vers les escaliers qui menait à l'étage. 

« Près d'un an, » Dit-elle d'un ton détaché. « Depuis la soirée des préfets. »

« Aussi longtemps. » Cria Ron de surprise. « Et tu ne t'ai jamais soucié de me le dire ? »

S'il avait espéré une réponse, il aurait été douloureusement déçu parce que Hermione haussa simplement les épaules, et continua à l'entraîner vers les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage.

« J'aurais pu utiliser cette information, » Grommela t-il. « Cela aurait pu être sacrément utile, tu sais ? »

« Tu l'aurais gâcher avec quelque chose se stupide, » soupira Hermione.

« Absolument pas, »

« Tu viens juste de le faire. »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait, » Protesta t-il. « Je ne savais rien du tout quand j'ai passé le marché avec eux. Je bluffais. »

« Ce n'est pas le problème. » Répondit Hermione, en entraînant Ron dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

« Si ça l'est. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. »

« Si, ça l'est. »

« Non, » insista Hermione, en verrouillant la porte. « Ça ne l'est pas. Ça, ça l'est, » continua t-elle, en sortant un petit flacon en verre de sa poche, pour le mettre sous les yeux de Ron.

« Qu'est ce c'est, bon Dieu, » Demanda Ron, en se penchant en avant pour regarder de plus prés la substance d'un bleu vibrant qui flottait dans le flacon.

Le point était maintenant clair comme du cristal. Hermione ne voulait que personne ne découvre à propos que Mundugus fournissait à ses frères, parce que il la fournissait aussi, elle. De choses comme ce truc bleu, peut importe ce que c'était.

« Ça, » Dit Hermione, en ouvrant à la volée sa malle, pour y ranger le flacon à l'intérieur. « C'est une substance de classe B interdites à la vente. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle Harry et toi n'avaient eu que des plannings de devoirs à Noël dernier. Cela m'a pris la plus grande partie de l'année pour la payer, donc il ne faut pas le gâcher. »

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda de nouveau Ron, en scrutant la fiole comme si c'était une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Tout le monde savait que les substances de classe B interdites à la vente étaient dangereuses, et que c'était pour ça qu'elles étaient interdites.

Hermione étudia Ron intensément tandis qu'elle fermait brutalement le couvercle de sa malle et qu'elle la verrouillait. C'était le moment de se jeter à l'eau et de voir comment il allait réagir, si elle partageait ses recherches avec lui. « Des spores de Botrytis, » Répondit-elle d'une manière tellement désinvolte que l'on aurait pu croire que cela faisait parti du kit de potion du parfait petit étudiant de sixième année. Seul le fait qu'elle enleva la clé de la serrure pour la cacher dans la poche de sa veste biaisa sa réponse blasée.

« Des spores de Botrytis ? » S'écria Ron, alors que toutes couleurs avaient quittées son visage. « Mais … les spores de Botrytis sont toxiques. Si tu ne les manipules pas correctement… si elles s'échappent et que tu les respires… »

« Oh relaxe, » le coupa Hermione. « Il y a un sort d'incassabilité sur la fiole. Elles ne vont pas s'échapper. Tu es pires que Mundungus. Tout le temps qu'il s'est éternisé et qu'il me balançait plein de ces excuses absurdes. On aurait dit qu'il allait tomber raide mort au moment où il toucherait la fiole, la manière dont il faisait la comédie. Et bien, il aurait du y penser avant de prendre tout mes gallions. »

« Hermione, » Grogna Ron. « Ce n'est pas un jeu. Ces choses pourraient te tuer toi… ou Ginny. »

« Tu ne penses pas que tu es un peu trop dramatique ? » demanda Hermione en roula les yeux.

« UN PEU TROP DRAMATIQUE ? » Hurla Ron. « Cette malle est remplit de livres. Des livres très LOURDS.»

« Je te l'ai dit, il y a un sort d'incassabilité sur la fiole. » Rétorqua t-elle. « Et même s'il n'y en avait pas un, il n'y a pas assez de spores pour tuer quelqu'un. Peut être pour rendre un peu malade, mais… »

« Pourquoi Bon Dieu as-tu besoin de Spores de Botrytis, par ailleurs ? » Exigea Ron. « Ça à avoir avec les recherches que tu fais, n'est ce pas ? Ce qui signifie que tu y travailles depuis au moins un an. »

« J'ai dit que j'y travaillais depuis un moment, » Répondit chaudement Hermione. Elle en avait vu assez. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle préparait. Pas avec autant de membres de l'ordre du Phœnix dans la maison. En bas ou pas, ils entendraient toujours la dispute qui allait suivre. Elle devrait juste attendre encore un peu.

« Sur quoi est ce que tu travailles ? » demanda Ron, d'une voix sinistrement sobre. « Que vas-tu faire avec ses spores ? »

« Je ne te dirais rien tant que tu ne seras pas calmer, » L'informa Hermione.

« Je suis calme. »

« Hum hum, « Murmura Hermione. « Tu es comme l'œil du cyclone (ndlt : à bas la climatologie, surtout tropicale) qui cherche une direction pour dévaster de ses vents. Et bien tu peux regarder autre part. je ne vais pas être la cause de ton déferlement et des tes rafales. »

« Hermione, » Gronda Ron en signe d'avertissement.

« Quoi ? » Demanda t-elle, en fixant fermement ses yeux d'un bleu intense. _Comment par tous les saints je vais me sortir de là ?_

« Pourquoi tu prends tant de risques pour ces spores ? »

« Parce que j'ai besoin d'elle pour fabriquer une potion qui pourrait m'aider à te protéger, espèce de crétin. »

« Moi ? »

« Et bien…nous, » Clarifia Hermione.

« Oh, » Répondit Ron. Le feu dans ses yeux s'éteignait. Il avait naturellement supposer que le 'nous' signifiait eux deux et Harry. « De… Vol…Voldemort ? » Demanda t-il dans un quasi murmure.

« Parmi d'autre, » Répondit Hermione. « Mais je ne suis pas sure si ça marche encore. Je suis toujours dans mes recherches. Je pourrais même ne pas en avoir besoin du tout. Mais c'est juste au cas où, je préfère les avoir sous la main parce que des spores de Botrytis ne sont pas exactement des choses que tu peux _emprunter_ à Rogue. Et n'essaye même pas de me dire que je ne serais pas de les utiliser. » Dit Hermione, en lui lançant un regard plein de reproche. « Parce que, je le peux tout à fait. Je ne suis pas une idiote. Je suis parfaitement capable d'utiliser des spores de Botrytis sans les respirer et même si je le faisais. Je serais dans un espace confiné pour qu'elles ne puissent créer aucun dommage, alors tu peux… »

« Ok, » Dit Ron en la coupant avant qu'elle ne continue à tempêter. « Ok, d'abord, si tu as été capable de préparer du polynectar, je suis certain que tu seras capable de préparer celle-ci. Peut importe ce que c'est, » Ajouta t-il dans une tentative pour l'apaiser. « Soit juste… prudente avec, d'accord. »

« Tu ne vas pas sérieusement me faire_ à moi _un discours sur la prudence, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je ne te fait pas une discours, » Dit Ron, en lui lançant l'un de ses sourires en coin. C'était comme si Hermione lui rappelait qu'il était celui qui était enclin à avoir un comportement insouciant. « C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit, c'est tout. »

« Rien ne va arriver, » Lui assura t-elle, en s'approchant de lui et en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. « Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire. »

* * *

« Ron, Ginny, votre père et moi avons besoin de vous parlez, une minute, » Les informa Mrs Weasley, le soir suivant après le dîner. 

Comme si ses mots furent un signal prédéfinis, il y eu une multitude d'excuses pour que le reste de la famille et Lupin abandonne leur place, et sorte pressément de la pièce.

Pris par surprise, les deux plus jeunes Weasley se regardèrent l'un l'autre avant de fixer leur mère.

« À propos de quoi ? » demanda Ginny en se rasseyant prudemment à sa place.

Contrairement à sa sœur, Ron resta debout, l'assiette vide qu'il s'apprêtait à déposer dans l'évier toujours dans sa main.

_Oh non, _pensa Hermione tandis qu'elle se levait en même temps que tout le monde, seulement pour les voir quitter les uns derrière les autres la cuisine d'un pas précipité. _Ce n'est pas bon._

Ron arracha ses yeux de sa mère et lança un coup d'œil à sa petite amie qui semblait figer sur place à coté de sa chaise. A l'instant, où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il su qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui. D'une façon ou d'une autre sa mère avait découvert qu'il dormait dans la chambre des filles et allait leur dire.

Si seulement cela avait été aussi simple.

----------------

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE PAR NOUS NE POUVONS PAS Y ALLER ! » Dit Ron d'une voix furieuse qui résonna à travers la partie basse de la maison.

« Ça sonne comme si elle leur a dit, » dit Bill à Remus Lupin, un instant avant que les rideaux mangés aux mites qui couvraient Mrs Black ne s'ouvrent.

« SALES TRAITRES ! » Hurla la vieille sorcière du portrait, alors que le grand rouquin s'en approchait pour en saisir le rideau et qu'il commençait à le tirer dans une tentative de le fermer. « VERMINES ! » Hurla t-elle à Lupin, qui s'était positionné de l'autre coté.

« Soit ils se sont calmer plus vite que je l'aurait imaginé soit Molly a insonorisé la pièce. »

« Oh, ils crient toujours, » assura Bill à son compagnon hagard. « Et je paris que ce n'est pas le seul. »

* * *

Bill avait raison, bien sur. L'enfer se déferla au moment où Mrs Weasley dit à Ron et Ginny qui ne leur serait pas permit d'aller à la fête de Harry avec leur reste de la famille. La dispute qui s'en suivit fit presque sortir la cuisine de ses fondations. Trois Weasley en colère étaient une vue très intimidante. Même Hermione, qui avait l'habitude d'affronter Ron, fut ébranler par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Pas en un million d'année, elle aurait imaginé crier sur sa mère de la façon dont Ron et Ginny le faisait sur la leur.

Quelque part à l'arrière de son esprit, Hermione savait qu'elle devait se sentir outragé par le comportement de ses amis. Elle savait qu'ils se battaient autant pour elle que pour eux, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à crier sur Mrs Weasley. Le meilleur qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de rester là, debout, et offrir à Ron et à Ginny son soutien silencieux. La chose étrange était qu'elle pouvait voir les deux cotés.

Mrs Weasley avait mit en lumière quelques points valables. Il aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde, y compris Harry, si les tous invités transplantaient à Surrey. Elle avait raison quand elle disait que le réseau de cheminette et le Magicobus pouvaient être surveillé. On ne pouvait pas dire combien de mangemorts avaient infiltré le Ministère désormais. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était qu'ils découvrent que Harry s'était éloigné de la maison des Dursley et de la sécurité qu'elle lui apportait. C'était tout simplement se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Mais alors, la remarque de Ginny qu'il pouvait utiliser un Portoloin avait aussi son mérite. Hermione avait la suspicion que Mr Weasley, était pour le moins d'accord. Quand elle saisit son regard du fond de la pièce, il réprima rapidement son sourire. Heureusement, sa femme n'avait pas remarqué sa réaction. Elle était de loin trop occupée à contre attaquer.

« Dumbledore a d'autres préoccupation. Il n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de créer un portoloin juste que pour vous trois alliez à une fête. »

« TRES BIEN ! » Cria Ron à sa mère. « Hermione peut le faire. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Hermione, faisant retentir sa voix pour la première fois depuis le début de la dispute.

« Ne soit pas ridicule, » rétorqua Mrs Weasley.

« Tu connais le sortilège, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Ron en se retournant pour voir le visage stupéfait de Hermione.

« Oui, mais… »

« Tu vois, » Dit-il, en faisait volte face pour de nouveau fixer sa mère. « Tu n'as pas besoin de déranger Dumbledore. »

« Je ne peux pas le faire, » Dit doucement Hermione derrière lui.

« Bien sur que tu peux, » Insista Ron. « Tu peux faire tout ce que ton esprit te dicte. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, » Répondit t-elle. « Je veux dire que je ne le ferais pas. »

« Quoi ? » Rugit Ron, outragé par son refus. « Merlin pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle sera exclue, espèce d'idiot, » répondit Ginny. « Elle déjà en trouble avec le département des transports magiques pour avoir transplaner sans permis. »

« Oh, oui, j'avais oublié ça, » Admit Ron, d'un ton plein d'excuses. « Alors papa peut le faire. »

« Oh oui, » le coupa Mrs Weasley. « C'est une brillante idée. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ton père travaille au ministère. Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qu'il se passera s'il est attrapé en train de créer un portoloin illégale ? »

« Il ne se fera pas prendre, » répondit Ron d'un air confiant.

« J'apprécie ton vote de confiance, fiston, » Commenta Mr Weasley. « Mais j'ai bien peur que ta mère aille raison. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je le fasse. Pas avec Fudge qui cherche la plus petite excuse pour me virer. »

« C'EST FOUTUMENT INJUSTE ! » Cria Ginny de frustration. « C'est la fête de Harry. Il veut que nous soyons présents. »

« Ouais, » Acquiesça vivement Ron. L'idée du portoloin ne fonctionnait pas, peut être était-il temps pour changer d'approche et utiliser un peu de pitié et de culpabilité sur sa maman. « Nous sommes ses meilleurs amis. Comment il va se sentir si on n'est même pas là ? » Bouillonna t-il. « Cette histoire était à l'origine pour lui remonter le moral. Si vous y aller et vous lui dites que c'est trop dangereux pour nous d'y aller, vous allez le faire déprimer encore plus. »

« Aussi vrai soit-il, vous n'y aller toujours pas. »

« Mais, maman… » Se lamenta Ginny.

« Non, » Coupa fermement Mrs Weasley. « J'en ai assez de tout ça. Vous trois n'irez nulle part, un point c'est tout. »

« Mais … » S'aventura Ron.

« J'AI DIT NON ! » Hurla t-elle à son fils. « C'est trop dangereux. Vous deux avez déjà été la cible de Mangemorts une fois, » Ajouta t-elle, en s'avançant vers Ron et Hermione. « Vous ne mettrez pas un pied en dehors de cette maison, point final. »

« Ce n'est pas juste, » Cria Ginny. « Ils ne sont pas après moi. Pourquoi est ce que je dois rester ici. »

« PARCE QUE JE L'AI DIT, VOILA POURQUOI ! »

C'était la fin. Ron et Hermione avaient été une équipe formidable, mais ils n'avaient pas eu une chance. Il était évident pour tout le monde que Mrs Weasley n'allait pas se laisser attendrir. Pas tant que la sécurité de ses enfants étaient en jeu.

Hermione restait surprenament silencieuse, tandis qu'elle suivait Ron et Ginny vers l'étage supérieur après que la dispute se soit terminée. Elle était déçue, bien sur. Elle aurait vraiment aimé rendre visite à Harry et voir l'expression sur son visage quand tout le monde aurait crié surprise, mais il avait une partie en elle qui pouvait parfaitement comprendre où voulait en venir Mrs Weasley. Mais elle n'allait pas, pour autant, l'admettre devant Ron et Ginny. C'était plus simple se s'asseoir et les laisser fulminer sans elle.

Et fulminer ils le firent. Le frère et la sœur passèrent le reste de la soirée dans bureau à maudire leur mère et sa décision injuste. Heureusement le reste de la famille avait de sens pour leur donner un peu d'espace, ce qui fut un soulagement. Ils étaient déjà assez à vif sans que les jumeaux ne viennent rajouter leur grain de sel sur la plaie.

« QU'ELLE AIE AU DIABLE ! » Déclara Ron alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce avec colère. « J'irai et elle ne m'arrêtera pas. »

« Tu ne passeras jamais les murs de protection autour de la maison de Mrs Figg, »Fit remarquer Hermione alors qu'elle le regardait faire des allés retours devant le canapé.

« FAIT CHIER ! »

« Ne jure pas. »

« Comment peux tu rester assise comme ça ? » Demanda Ginny avec incrédulité. « Tu n'es pas en colère ? »

« Bien sur que je le suis, » Répondit Hermione. « Mais vous mettre dans des états pareils ne va pas nous aider. Se disputer avec elle n'est pas la réponse. Ni s'enfuir et voler jusqu'à Surrey avec votre balai, » Ajouta Hermione, sachant que c'était probablement ce que Ron envisageait.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu suggères ? » demanda Ron.

« Je ne suis pas sure encore,' Admit Hermione. « L'idée du Portoloin semblait être notre meilleure solution. Mais je ne pense pas que nous trouverons quelqu'un qui pourrait lancer le sort sans avoir à s'inquiéter des conséquences. Dumbledore est le seul, je pense, sur lequel le Ministère n'a pas de pouvoir. »

« Pour tout ce que cela nous apporte, » Rétorqua Ginny. « il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui peut faire ça. Nous avons juste à découvrir qui. »

* * *

« McGonagall vient d'arriver, » Dit Ginny, en frappant bruyamment la porte entre ouverte du salon pour y rentrer. « Elle a amené les lettres de Poudlard, » Continua t-elle, en examinant le tas d'enveloppes dans sa main pour en retirer celle qui lui était adressé. « Et vos résultats aux Buses. » 

« QUOI ! » Cria d'une voix aigue Hermione, en sautant de sa chaise tellement brutalement, qu'elle en renversa l'échiquier. « Ils sont là ? Déjà ? » Demanda t-elle, en fixant la main tendue de Ginny avec inquiétude.

Ignorant les cris de alarmer des pièces de l'échiquier qui avait été éjecté et éparpillés par terre, Ron resta assis sur le canapé sans faire aucun mouvement, bouche bée devant sa sœur. Il resta comme ça jusqu'à que Pattenrond, qui dormait jusque là dans un fauteuil vide, ne remarque que l'attention de tout le monde ne soit détourner et n'en profite pour sauter sur la pièce la plus proche de lui, qui se trouvait être la reine de Ron. « Oh non, pas touche, » dit Ron, en attrapant l'imposant sa chat orange avant qu'il ne puisse faire des dégâts.

« Allez ? » demanda Ginny en tendant le paquet de lettre à Hermione. « Tu ne veux pas savoir si tu as réussis ? »

« Je…je peux pas, » répondit Hermione d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. « Toi fait-le, » Dit-elle, en se tournant vers Ron avec une expression d'extrême horreur plaquée sur son visage.

« D'accord, » Répondit-il, en passant à Hermione son chat qui se débattait pour prendre les lettres dans la main de sa sœur. « je le savais, » Dit Ron avec un sourire en coin, en balayant rapidement les résultats de Hermione. « Tu as une Buses dans toutes les matières. Même… en études des moldus ? Pourquoi est ce que tu as passé cet examen ? Tu ne suis même plus ce cours. »

« Je pouvais toujours passer le teste si je le désirais, » Répondit-elle sur la défensive en laissant tomber Pattenrond sur la chaise la plus proche, pour arracher ses résultats de la main de Ron. « J'ai eu un E, » S'écria Hermione, en fronçant son nez et en regardant l'offensive note avec dégoût. « Je ne peux pas le croire ! J'ai eu un E. »

« Mais un E c'est bien, » Dit Ginny d'une manière qu'elle espérait rassurante.

« Non, ça ne l'ai pas, » aboya Hermione, ses yeux toujours scotchés d'incrédulité sur le parchemin. « Je pouvais faire mieux. J'aurais du faire mieux, » Se reprocha t-elle à elle-même. « Si je n'avais pas été distraite j'aurais pu… »

« Bien sur que tu as été foutument distraite, » La coupa Ron. « Ce crapaud diabolique était en train d'attaquer Hagrid en plein milieu de notre examen. On a tous été distrait. »

« Ils n'ont pas pris ça en considération, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda maussadement Hermione. Ron eu assez de sens pour ne pas répondre à la question. Elle s'en voulait peut être avec elle-même et Umbridge, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que cela devait retomber sur lui, s'il lui donnait une excuse. Ça serait le mieux pour tout le monde, s'il gardait sa bouche fermée, surtout qu'il n'avait rien à dire qui pourrait la faire se sentir mieux. Détournant son regard de Hermione, Ron ouvrit sa propre lettre et se focalisa sur ses propres résultats.

« Alors ? » Demanda Ginny, quand elle vit sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand.

« Huit, » Répondit-il, en sonnant tout aussi perplexe que Hermione quand elle avait vu son E en astronomie. « J'ai eu une Buse en tout sauf en Histoire de la magie, » Continua t-il, en parcourant ses notes une nouvelles fois, pour s'assurer qu'il avait lu correctement. « J'ai même réussit la divination, » Ria t-il. « Je l'aurais jamais prédit. Pas même avec une boule de cristal. »

« OH RON ! » S'écria Hermione d'une voix aigue, juste avant de se jeter sur lui. « Je suis si fière de toi, » Cria t-elle, en passant ses bras autour de son cou et en l'étreignant étroitement.

« Vous deux êtes répugnant, » Dit George en s'approchant de la porte ouverte pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce. « De quoi est ce qu'elle parle, d'ailleurs ? » Demanda t-il à sa sœur.

« Résultats aux Buses, » Répondit Ginny.

« HEHO MAMAN ! » Beugla George en direction de l'entrée. « LES RESULTATS DES BUSES SONT ARRIVEES ! »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ça ? » Siffla Ron tandis que Hermione desserrait son étreinte, pour se poster près de lui, radieuse.

« Pas besoin de te demander si tu as réussit, » Dit George, en fixant Hermione et ignorant complètement la question de son frère. « Et toi, Ron ? »

« Il a largement mieux fait que vous deux réunis, pas vrai ? » Ricana Ginny.

« Alors ? » Demanda Mrs Weasley, en se ruant dans la pièce et la balayant du regard avec excitation.

« Hermione en a eu 13, » répondit Ron.

« Oh c'est merveilleux ma chérie, » cria Mrs Weasley, en posant le panier de linges sales qu'elle portait sur le sofa pour lui donner une rapide étreinte. « Tes parents vont si fières, et ? » Demanda t-elle, en relâchant Hermione pour se tourner vers Ron. « Et toi ? »

« Euh, » Murmura Ron, effrayé que sa réaction de soit la même chose que la scène des préfets de l'année précédente. _Bordel George._

« Oh allez, Ronnichou, » dit George, en arrachant la lettre des mains de son frère. « Ce ne pas être aussi mauvais, » Ajouta t-il, en plissant son visage de répugnance à la vue des notes de Ron. « C'est effroyable, » Cria t-il en remuant le parchemin en l'air avant de le balancer à son frère comme s'il avait été contaminé. « Huit ? Tu as eu huit putain de buses ? »

« OH RON ! » Cria Mrs Weasley, en le prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant sur la joue. « C'est merveilleux. »

« MAMAN, s'il te plait, » Supplia Ron, en l'écartant tandis que son visage virait au rouge. « Lâche moi, »

« Bien sur tu auras besoin de travailler un peu plus dure cette année si tu veux être Préfet en chef l'année prochaine. Tes frères ont eu 12 Buses, après tout, et cette année est ta dernière chance pour faire une bonne impression. »

Le sourire de Hermione se refrogna à l'instant où Mrs Weasley commença à comparer les accomplissement de Ron à ceux de ses frères. « C'est de ta faute tu sais ? » George se pencha et murmura dans oreille. « Continue comme ça et tu vas faire de lui… »

« Ferme là, » Siffla Hermione, en le poussant vers la porte pour l'entraîner vers le couloir avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot de plus. « Ce n'est pas étonnant, que son estime de lui soit si basse, avec vous deux en train de le rabaisser en permanence et votre mère qui n'arrête pas de le comparer à tout le monde. »

« Ne s'excite pas comme ça, » Répondit George, prit un peu au dépourvu par cette attaque inattendu. « Ron est peut être un idiot, mais il sait reconnaître une blague quand il en entend un. »

« Tu ne réalises même pas qu'est ce que tu lui fais, n'est ce pas ? » Lui répondit-elle sèchement, même si elle essayait de refreiner sa colère montante. Ce n'était pas après George qu'elle était furieuse. Pas vraiment. C'était après sa maman. « S'il te plait, laisse lui au moins ça, » Le supplia t-elle. « Il a travaillé dur pour avoir ses notes et il devrait être fière de lui-même. Ne rapetisse pas ses accomplissements et le faire se sentir honteux de bien faire. »

« OH GINNY ! C'EST FABULEUX ! » Raisonna la voix de Mrs Weasley dans le couloir.

« S'il te plait, George. Ne lui fait pas passer un mauvais moment pour ça. »

« Relaxe, déjà, » Répondit inconfortablement George. « Il sait que c'est que pour rigoler. Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Si c'est grave, » protesta Hermione. « Est ce que tu penses que je te supplierai si cela ne l'était pas ? »

« QUOI ? TU NE PEUX PAS ETRE SERIEUSE ! » Résonna le beuglement de colère de Ron. « SI ELLE Y VA, MOI AUSSI ! »

George et Hermione mirent fin à leur conversation immédiatement et retournèrent dans la pièce, juste à temps pour voir Mrs Weasley mettre ses mains sur ses hanches et crier au visage de Ron. « Absolument pas ! » Répondit-elle, en en souciant pas de l'expression d'indignation sur le visage de son fils.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Hermione, en jetant un coup d'œil a Ginny dans l'espoir d'une réponse.

« Ginny a piège maman pour la laisser aller à la fête de Harry. » Cria Ron, tellement scandalisé que son visage était passé du rouge au violet.

« Je ne l'ai pas piégé, » Protesta Ginny. « Elle a dit que je pouvais avoir tout ce que je voulais pour avoir obtenu le statut de préfète et c'est ce que je veux. »

« SI QUELQU'UN DOIT Y ALLER C'EST MOI ET HERMIONE ! NOUS SOMMES AUSSI PREFETS ? EN PLUS ON VIENT D'AVOIR 20 BUSES. ET OU EST NOTRE RECOMPENCE ? IL EST NOTRE AMI ? PAS LE TIEN ! » Beugla Ron à sa sœur.

« RON ! » cria Hermione, choqué par sa riposte plutôt rude. Mais elle aurait mieux faire garder sa salive, pour tout ce que cela apporta.

« TU AS EU TON PUTAIN DE BALAI, ALORS FERME LA ! »

« ARRETEZ TOUT LES DEUX ! » Rugit Mrs Weasley sur ses deux enfants en train de se chamailler. Ron et Ginny cessèrent immédiatement de se quereller, mais ils continuèrent à se fixer l'un l'autre.

« Si elle peut prendre le Magicobus, pourquoi pas moi ? » Demanda Ron, en reportant son regard sur sa mère.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ton père et moi en avons discuté et c'est juste trop dangereux pour Hermione et toi de quitter la maison en ce moment. »

« Mais Ginny… »

« Ils n'en ont pas après ta sœur, » Fit remarquer sa mère avant qu'il ne puisse argumenter plus loin. « Ils sont après vous deux et Harry. Si l'un e vous prend le bus tout le monde va devenir une cible. Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux ? » L'interrogea t-elle. « Tu veux vraiment mettre toutes ces personnes en danger ? »

« Non, » Grogna Ron. Ma colère qui emmenait de lui, se diffusait par vagues à travers la pièce que tout le monde pouvait sentir. « Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, » Dit fermement sa mère. « Vous deux n'irez pas, un point c'est tout, » Déclara t-elle, en prenant dans ses bras le panier de linges et se dirigeant vers la porte. « Et pour ton information, ton frère et Tonks se sont portés volontaires pour rester ici pendant le reste d'entre nous sera parti, donc il n'y aura aucun moyen de s'échapper. Les portes et les fenêtres vont être magiquement scellées et si tu t'en approches de trop, Bill t'enfermera dans ta chambre. »

Hermione vit les mots qui se formait sur les lèvres de Ron et su qu'il allait sortir alors que sa mère serait toujours à portée d'oreiller.

« FAIT CHIER ! »

Mrs Weasley se figea dans l'âtre de la porte, dos à la pièce et écouta le filet de juron qui sortit de la bouche de son fils. « C'est ça… putain de volontariat… rester ici et me garder… me bloquer dans ma putain de chambre ? J'aimerais foutument le voir essayer. »

« Ron, » Siffla Hermione, mais son avertissement n'eut aucune effet. Heureusement, Mrs Weasley décida qu'il était pour le mieux de laisser tempêter et de s'éloigner pour un moment. Expulsant le soupir qu'elle retenait, Molly, sortit dans le couloir et sortir de son champ de vision. Au moment où elle fut partit, Ginny et George filèrent, laissant Hermione seule pour se débrouiller avec Ron.

* * *

Voila n'oublier pas de laisser une petite review auquelle je me ferais un plaisir de répondre si elle est toute fois signé

Merci dêtre toujours la pour me lire et faire hommage à la merveilleuse fic de RogueSugah


	28. Chapitre 28: La potion d'accouplement

**Bon voila, ce chapitre je suis une peu lente avec cette fic, mais les chapitres sont vraiment longs donc ça mais du temps à être traduire et à être corriger. d'ailleurs dites merci ma nouvelle béta AnnaOZ!**

**encore merci de continuer à suivre cette fic, elle de son dénouement en VO, mais bon pour nous pauvres francophones ce n'est pas pour tout de suite...  
**

**Je conseille tjs d'aller lire les fics de Servane? Billy&Menssa ainsi que Pit-chan!**

**ps: le chapitre est très long ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 28

Harry Potter ne savait pas quel jour il était, où quelle heure il était, pour ce que cela avait d'important. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance pour lui. Il avait passé la semaine cloîtré dans sa chambre, les rideaux tirés, à essayer de se cacher du monde. Malheureusement, le monde semblait plutôt réticent à l'idée de le laisser tranquille. Il avait seulement réussi à se débarrasser des Dursley durant deux jours, quand son oncle monta à grands pas et détruisit sa forteresse de solitude en vociférant à propos de 'hibou' et 'd'homme fou à chapeau melon'. Harry sut tout de suite que l'homme fou auquel se référait l'oncle Vernon était Alastor Maugrey. Il n'avait pas oublié la façon dont Fol-œil avait menacé son oncle à la gare au début des vacances. Apparemment Vernon n'avait pas non plus oublié.

Apres avoir aboyé dans la chambre de Harry, l'oncle Vernon lui présenta un carnet de feuilles et exigea que Harry écrive à 'eux' avant que d'autres 'mécréants' ou 'scélérats' ne viennent se montrer à sa porte. Ce fut à ce moment que Harry réalisa que son oncle avait envahi son sanctuaire. Il s'était passé plus de trois jours sans qu'il ne contacte un membre de l'ordre et ils avaient envoyé quelqu'un pour un contrôle. Quiconque cela avait été, il avait probablement ordre de revenir s'ils n'entendaient pas des nouvelles de lui avant la fin de la matinée.

Pendant un moment ou deux, Harry fut tenté de ne rien faire, juste pour voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Si ses amis croyaient qu'il était maltraité, s'ils pensaient que les Dursley l'avaient de nouveau enfermé, ils viendraient peut-être faire irruption. Il serait même capable de partir. Mais quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il ne pouvait pas aller au Terrier. Ron et sa famille n'étaient plus là. Ses amis vivaient dans la maison de Sirius et c'était le dernier endroit où il voulait se trouver. Plutôt rester avec les Dursley que d'être enfermé dans la maison de son parrain. Ce serait trop douloureux. Il y verrait Sirius partout où il regarderait. Mais Sirius ne serait plus vraiment là. Sirius n'était nulle part. Sirius était parti. Et pour ce qu'Harry en savait, c'était entièrement sa faute.

Ça réglait rapidement le problème. Sans dire un mot, Harry saisit le calepin et le stylo de la main tendue de son oncle. _ Je vais bien,_ gribouilla-t-il, et arracha la feuille du carnet, le referma et le tendit à Hedwige.

« Je me fiche de savoir à qui tu le donnes, » Instruisit-il à sa chouette alors qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre et retenait les rideaux pour qu'elle puisse s'envoler. « Donne-la à Ron ou n'importe qui d'autre que tu trouveras là-bas. Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. »

Son message envoyé, Harry se vautra sur son lit et recommença à fixer le plafond. Les jours passaient, rien ne changeait. Hedwige revint un peu plus tard, chargée d'un colis et de deux cartes d'anniversaire ; une de Hermione et une de Ron, il ne s'inquiéta même pas de les ouvrir. Elles restaient l'une à coté de l'autre, près du paquet toujours non ouvert. Il s'en occuperait tôt ou tard. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient aller quelque part. il attendrait d'avoir faim pour ouvrir le colis. Connaissant Ron, il y avait probablement quelque chose au chocolat.

Mais il n'avait pas faim pour l'instant. En fait, il avait perdu l'appétit depuis plusieurs jours. Il mangeait la nourriture que sa tante lui passait par la chatière en bas de la porte de sa chambre, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment de goût. Cela aurait bien pu être un morceau de carton, pour la saveur que cela avait pour lui.

« MON GARCON ! » Le son de la voix de l'oncle Vernon qui résonnait d'en bas des escaliers, ramena Harry à la réalité.

_Quoi maintenant ? _Pensa Harry, en regardant la porte avec rancune tandis qu'il se relevait. Je n'ai rien fait du tout. Ne pouvaient-ils pas juste le laisser tranquille ?

« DESCEND IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Harry alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. « Je n'ai rien fait du tout. Je ne suis pas sorti de ma chambre. Je ne vous dérange pas. En fait, je fais exactement ce que vous voulez. Je prétends ne pas exister. »

Mr Dursley attendit jusqu'à ce qu'Harry atteigne le palier avant de parler de nouveau. « Tu sors, » Dit-il, en poussant un Harry sous le choc vers la porte ouverte.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ferais mieux de mettre tes chaussures d'abord, » Dit Mrs Figg en regardant les chaussettes dépareillées d'Harry. « Et peigne-toi les cheveux pendant que tu y es, » Ajouta t-elle, en le repoussant vers l'intérieur de la maison.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un va me dire qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » S'écria Harry, bouche bée devant Mrs Figg.

« J'en ai assez de te voir traînasser dans la maison, » L'informa son oncle. « Il est grand temps que tu sortes et que tu gagnes ta croûte. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mrs Figg a quelques corvées qu'elle a besoin que tu fasses dans sa maison et elle est assez gentille pour te payer pour les faire, » Continua t-il, en secouant deux billets de vingt livres devant le nez de Harry. « Pas que tu recevras quoique ce soit, » Ajouta-t-il, en fourrant l'argent dans sa poche. « C'est au moins ce que tu nous dois. Maintenant va mettre tes baskets et sors de ma vue. »

* * *

« Ron, » Gémit doucement Hermione, tandis qu'elle essayait et échouait à le repousser. « S'il-te-plaît, » Supplia-t-elle, en penchant juste assez la tête pour éviter le baiser passionné qu'il lui destinait. Malheureusement, il interpréta mal ce qu'elle voulait dire et plutôt que de s'arrêter, il redirigea tout simplement ses lèvres vers son cou, qu'elle lui avait présenté, en pensant que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Cela était devenu plutôt chaud et passionné depuis que sa famille avait quitté Grimmauld place. A la réflexion, Hermione réalisa que venir dans la chambre de Ron et se poser sur son lit avec lui n'était probablement la meilleure façon de commencer une conversation. Mais encore une fois, il avait la journée entière à eux. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour tout ruiner maintenant. Aussi longtemps qu'elle le faisait avant que tout le monde ne revienne, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Bien sûr, une heure de bécotage intensif lui avait presque enlevé de la tête toute notion de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire à propos de ses recherches. Elle était extrêmement tentée de tout laisser tomber. Ou à ne pas du tout s'en rappeler, voilà tout. Ron était très doué pour la distraire. Il était difficile de penser avec sa bouche et ses mains en train de faire les choses qu'elle faisait. Elle ne voulait pas penser. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ressentir.

_Cela allait seulement le mettre en colère et il avait été assez en colère dernièrement, _Pensa-t-elle, en recherchant une raison pour ne pas le lui avoir déjà dit. _J'ai le reste des vacances pour lui parler de mes recherches._

_Mais tu n'auras pas une autre opportunité comme celle-là pour lui dire_, lui fit remarquer l'agaçant côté rationnel de son cerveau. _ Tu n'auras probablement pas la chance de l'avoir de nouveau. Même quand tu seras de retour à l'école, il y aura toujours quelqu'un autour et c'est DEFINITIVEMENT quelque chose que tu ne veux pas risquer que quelqu'un entende._

_D'accord, je vais lui dire, _s'informa-t-elle à elle-même. _ Je vais le faire dans… dix minutes. Encore dix minutes ne feront pas de mal, _décida-t-elle quand elle sentit la main de Ron glisser de son sein sur son ventre. C'était une caresse si délicate, et encore une fois un feu parcourut ses veines. Le feu et la glace. A l'intérieur, elle se consumait, mais à l'extérieur, son toucher lui donnait la chair de poule.

« Tu me rends dingue, » Murmura Ron, en plaçant ses mains de chaque coté du corps de Hermione qui était assise, et l'allongea, en retraçant de sa main le chemin que sa série de doux baisers avait pris.

Hermione gémit quand les doigts de Ron plongèrent sous sa jupe et frôlèrent l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il savait pour sûr comment attiser les feux. Il l'avait à peine touchée et déjà, elle était pratiquement à bout de souffle. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau était définitivement perdue. La douleur lancinante, le besoin brûlant s'en étaient emparés et l'avaient envoyée au loin. Malheureusement, à l'instant où Ron glissa ses doigts en dessous du tissu de sa petite culotte, la partie rationnelle se réveilla.

« Stop, » Haleta-t-elle, presque contre son propre gré. Sa partie rationnelle savait ce qu'il allait faire. Et elle savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait commencé _ça_, elle aurait été entièrement perdue. Il n'y aurait pas de partage de secrets. Il n'y aurait plus que des baisers, des caresses, des sensations. Une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec elle, elle lui rendrait la faveur et cela continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, de la même façon qu'ils l'avaient fait la nuit d'avant. « On…ne peut pas, » Dit Hermione, plus brusquement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Mais intentionnelle ou pas, le ton de sa voix attira l'attention de Ron. Il l'avait remarqué avant d'avoir compris les mots. Le poids de son corps se déplaça immédiatement tandis qu'il se relevait et s'installait de manière à pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

A l'instant où il plongea ses yeux d'un bleu intense en elle, elle y vit un tourbillon d'émotions. Le désir ; la déception ; sa propre frustration. Mais par delà tout ça, il y avait la confusion. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait stoppé. Et pire encore, il pensait qu'elle lui en voulait, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Désolé, » Murmura Ron, en fermant les yeux dans une tentative de mettre ses hormones en furie sous contrôle. Il n'était toujours pas certain de savoir quoi faire. Il y a quelques instants, elle le suppliait. N'est ce pas ? Oui. Elle avait gémi son nom puis cela avait été suivi de 's'il-te-plaît'. Apparemment, quelque part entre ses prières et sa propre capitulation, elle avait changé d'avis. Ça en était bougrement exaspérant, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour ça. Il n'avait qu'à se brider et ralentir un peu les choses.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, » Lui assura Hermione en se rasseyant et en rabaissant son t-shirt pour recouvrir son ventre

« Je n'aurais pas dû…te forcer. Je suis désolé. »

« Tu ne m'as pas forcée, » Insista t-elle. « Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai stoppé. Je … bien… il y a juste quelque chose dont j'ai besoin de te parler, c'est tout. »

« Tu veux parler ? » Demanda-t-il, en la fixant complètement incrédule. « Maintenant ? ça ne peut pas attendre ? »

De toutes évidences, si elle préférait parler à ce qu'il venait de faire, il n'était pas vraiment doué. Pas qu'il ait beaucoup d'entraînement. La nuit dernière avait été la première opportunité de la toucher _là_. Mais elle avait semblé avoir apprécié. _ A moins qu'elle n'ait simulé. Les femmes SIMULENT ça. OH MON DIEU ! Peut être que j'ai été si mauvais qu'elle a simulé pour que j'arrête._

« Non, j'ai bien peur que nan, » Répondit Hermione. _Si j'attends plus longtemps, je ne vais jamais te le dire._

« Mais Mione, » Se lamenta Ron. « C'est la première fois qu'on est seuls… VRAIMENT seuls… de tout l'été. C'est probablement la seule chance que nous avons de… »

« Je sais, » Dit brusquement Hermione, le coupant. _ C'est la seule chance que j'aurai de te dire avec personne d'autres autour pour écouter indiscrètement._

« Je n'essayais pas de te forcer, promis, » Répondit-il, en sonnant un peu paniqué. _C'est ça. Ça ne peut être que ça. C'était tellement mauvais qu'elle ne veut pas que je recommence. Seulement elle est trop polie pour me dire que je suis un peloteur incapable. Ou… PUTAIN, peut-être va-t-elle me dire comment mieux faire._

« Ce n'est pas à propos de ça, » Répondit-elle, mais elle évita son regard quand elle le lui dit. « S'il-te-plaît. C'est important. »

_Ce n'était sûrement pas la conversation que je veux avoir, _pensa Ron, son visage bouillonnant rien qu'à l'idée. Mais son embarras se transforma en angoisse à l'instant où il remarqua l'expression sombre de son visage. S'il ne la connaissait pas mieux, il aurait juré qu'elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. _C'est pas bon, vraiment, vraiment pas bon._

« Ecoute, si j'ai fait quelque chose… tu ne vas pas…, » Bégaya-t-il, incapable de terminer ses phrases de peur d'entendre les mots dits à voix haute. « je sais que j'ai été un abruti fou furieux dernièrement, mais s'il-te-plaît… »

« Attends ! » S'écria Hermione, en tendant la main vers lui quand elle réalisa pourquoi il était tant paniqué. « Oh Ron. Juste parce que j'ai dit que j'avais besoin de discuter avec toi, cela ne veut pas dire que je vais rompre avec toi. »

« C'est vrai ? » dit-il, en expirant un soupir de soulagement.

« Bien sur que non. Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? »

« Parce que je suis un con et un obsédé, quand je ne te hurle pas dessus à propos de quelque chose, je te pelote comme si j'étais un pervers. »

« Ca ne me dérange pas tant que ça, » répondit Hermione, en lui lançant un sourire rayonnant. « Si c'était le cas, je ne serais sûrement pas venue ici et je ne me serais pas glissée dans ton lit la nuit dernière. »

« Tu es juste venue ici parce que j'étais fâché avec Ginny et que je refusais de venir dans ta chambre. Tout ce que tu voulais c'était un peu de réconfort et j'… »

« Je suis venue ici parce que je voulais être avec toi, Ron. » Lui assura Hermione. « Pas parce que j'avais un cauchemar. Et tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des mains baladeuses, » Ajouta-t-elle, son visage rougissant en pensant aux libertés qu'elle s'était permises. Sans Ginny dans la chambre pour les surveiller, il y avait eu un mémorable échange de baisers et des gros câlins avant que tous les deux ne s'endorment finalement.

« Alors tu n'es pas en colère contre moi… pour t'avoir touchée ? »

« Non, » Dit-elle, bien que son visage se mit à rougir une nouvelle fois au souvenir des endroits où ses doigts avaient été et les sons de plaisir qu'ils avaient réussis à lui faire expirer.

« Mais, tu ne veux pas que je recommence ? Tu m'as stoppé ? »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai arrêté. J'ai juste… besoin de te parler et si nous continuons, j'aurai oublié ce que j'avais à te dire. »

« D'accord, » Dit Ron, en la fixant nerveusement comme s'il essayait de se préparer mentalement pour quoi que ce soit qu'elle aie à lui dire. Peut importe ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, cela devait être grave. Elle venait juste d'interrompre une parfaite séance de bécotage, après tout. « Alors, » Dit-il, en prenant une grande inspiration avant de l'expirer. « Qu'est ce que tu as besoin de me dire ? »

« Je…euh.., » Bégaya Hermione, avant de s'arrêter pour prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer. « Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de bloquer l'_Avada Kedavra_. »

« QUOI ? » Demanda Ron, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et il avait la bouche bée d'incrédulité. Il avait fait une liste des problèmes qu'elle aurait pu lui exposer, mais cette possibilité particulière ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. « Ce… n'est pas possible. »

« Si ça l'est, » Chuchota t-elle, en détournant le regard pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses yeux s'embuer.

« Attends une minute, » Insista Ron, tandis que les pièces du puzzle se mettaient au fur et à mesure dans son esprit. « C'est sur ça que tes recherches se portent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » répondit vivement Hermione. « Je pense… avoir développé un contre sort. »

Pendant un moment, tout ce qu'il put faire fut de hocher la tête, incapable de vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Un contre sort ? » Demanda-t-il, en répétant ces mots dans sa tête. « Attends… est-ce que tu as dit que tu l'as développé ? Tu y es arrivé seule ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Hermione. »

« Tous les sorts qui nous ont été enseignés, ont bien été créé par quelqu'un, » Rétorqua-t-elle, se sentant plus qu'un peu insultée par son manque de confiance envers ses capacités. « Ils ne tombent pas des arbres, tu sais ? Tout ce qu'il faut pour créer un sort, c'est un peu d'imagination et beaucoup de recherche. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, » Répondit Ron. « Il y a des règles et des restrictions que tu dois suivre. Ils ont toute une section dévouée à ce genre de choses au service des usages abusifs de la magie. C'est au même étage que le bureau de papa. Tu dois leur soumettre tes propositions et suivre leurs directives. Et après que tu aies fait tout ça, tu dois rencontrer le comité et les laisser passer une batterie de test. Si tu ne rentres dans les cadres du ministère, tu pourrais avoir de sérieux ennuis. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, »Admit Hermione.

« Ils t'embarqueront pour t'interroger. Ils pourraient t'arrêter, » Dit Ron, comme s'il essayait de l'effrayer. « Et même s'ils ne le font pas, » Continua t-il. « Ils te renvoieront pour sûr. »

_Ils ne pourront pas m'arrêter ou me virer si je suis morte,_ pensa tristement Hermione.

« Pas que ça ait une importance dans ce cas précis, » Persista Ron comme elle restait silencieuse. « Tu ne peux pas bloquer l'_Avada kedrava._ Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Le sort d'_Avada kedavra _ est généré par la Haine, » Dit Hermione tandis que les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis tout à l'heure commençaient à couler sur ses joues. « On a juste besoin de quelque chose de plus puissant que la haine pour se protéger. L'Amour est plus puissant que la haine. C'est la plus puissante des forces qu'il existe. Il peut aller outre le temps et l'éloignement. Il peut surmonter les blessures émotionnelles et la trahison. Parfois c'est même assez fort pour persévérer après la mort. L'amour que la mère de Harry avait pour lui est toujours en lui, même aujourd'hui. Le contre sort est renforcé par l'amour. »

« Soit, » Objecta Ron, le cœur battant tellement frénétiquement qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine pour remonter jusqu'à sa gorge. « Tu n'as aucun moyen pour vérifier que ça fonctionne. C'est juste une théorie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devras toujours la soumettre à un comité. »

« Ca fonctionnera. » Insista Hermione.

« Mais tu ne peux pas en être sûre. Tu devras toujours… »

« Ça marche déjà, Ron. »

« Quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas vraiment essayé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Alors comment… » Demanda Ron, bien que les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient déjà d'elles-même dans son esprit. « Attends… » Murmura-t-il, toutes couleurs ayant disparu de son visage. « La seule personne à avoir survécu à ce sort, c'est Harry. »

« Exact, » Dit Hermione, en même temps qu'elle voyait la compréhension s'inscrire dans les yeux écarquillés de Ron. « Il a été sauvé par l'Amour de sa mère. »

_Respire, _ se rappela Ron à lui-même, alors qu'il la fixait avec horreur. « Elle est morte, Hermione. »

« Je sais, » Murmura Hermione, les larmes continuant de tomber le long de ses joues. « C'était un acte de désespoir. Un dernier recours. Le contre sort était l'exact opposé du sortilège mortel. Plutôt que tuer avec la haine, tu sacrifies par amour. »

« Sacrifier quoi ? » Demanda Ron, même s'il était déjà pratiquement sûr de connaître la réponse. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Pas même un peu.

« Toi-même, » Répondit solennellement Hermione. « Tu donnes ta propre vie pour sauver la vie de la personne que tu aimes. »

« NON ! » s'écria Ron, bien que se soit plus la peur que la colère qui parlait. « Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. »

« Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. »

Pendant quelques instants, tout ce que Ron put faire fut de s'asseoir, et rester bouche bée. Tandis qu'il composait avec le choc de tout ce que venait de lui dire Hermione. Cela n'avait pas duré plus que quelques secondes, mais durant ce temps-là, plusieurs pensées lui vinrent à l'esprit. _Comment je suis supposé réagir à ça ? Qu'est- ce que je suis supposé dire ? Il y a pas moyen que je la laisse faire ça. Mais ça n'a rien de différent de ce que j'avais prévu de faire ? Et ça serait utile de savoir, au cas où. Mais il devait s'assurer qu'elle n'ait pas l'occasion de l'utiliser elle-même. Ça veut dire qu'il devra garder un œil sur elle la prochaine fois qu'elle aura des problèmes. Un silencio l'empêcherait de dire l'incantation. C'est quoi l'incantation ? J'ai besoin de la connaître. _« D'accord, » Soupira-t-il, en sonnant complètement défait. « C'est quoi le sort ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais avant qu'elle n'émette un seul son, elle sembla changer d'avis et elle la referma. « Je ne vais pas te le dire, » Chuchota-t-elle, en regardant Ron tristement tout en secouant la tête. « Je suis désolée. »

« Hermione, » Siffla Ron, en tendant les mains pour saisir ses deux bras. Son corps entier tremblait maintenant. Elle le sentit au moment même où ses doigts l'empoignèrent. Elle n'était pas totalement sûre de savoir si c'était de la rage contenue ou de la peur, pas que cela ait de l'importance. Elle savait ce qui se passerait si elle lui disait comment lancer le sort.

« Je ne vais pas te le dire, Ron, » dit-elle doucement, sachant que les mots qu'elle venait d'énoncer allaient le pousser à bout, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il avait besoin de les entendre. « Ça devra être moi. »

« NON ! » Hurla Ron, en reculant.

La douleur qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux faillit lui briser le cœur, mais elle devait continuer. Il devait comprendre pourquoi. « Harry a besoin de toi, » Sanglota-t-elle, incapable de retenir sa propre angoisse plus longtemps. « Il a plus besoin de toi que de moi. Il n'y arrivera pas sans toi. »

« MON CUL ! » Rugit Ron. « Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! »

« Je ne veux pas le faire. Je ne veux pas mourir, » Gémit Hermione avant de se jeter dans ses bras. « Je ne veux pas te perdre, » Dit-elle en le serrant étroitement contre elle. « Merlin… » Incapable de terminer, Hermione s'effondra complètement et continua de pleurer dans les bras de Ron. Puis, sans prévenir, elle le repoussa et s'enfuit en courant hors de la pièce.

Ron était tellement abasourdi que tout ce qu'il put faire fut de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, et essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. _Non,_ pensa-t-il. C'était le seul mot que son cerveau était capable de former. _Non,_ pensa-t-il de nouveau, en essuyant ses propres larmes avant qu'elles ne puissent tomber. « Non, » Dit-il doucement, incapable d'accepter ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « NON ! » Cria-t-il, en bondissant du lit pour poursuivre Hermione.

* * *

Malgré le fait que ce soit une fête, Ginny était loin de s'amuser. Elle aurait dû être ravie. Elle avait réussi l'impossible. Elle avait réussi à faire céder sa mère. N'importe qui connaissant Molly Weasley aurait raisonnablement été d'accord pour dire que cela était un sacré exploit. Ginny avait battu sa mère. Elle était ici, à la fête de Harry. Elle était ici, et son frère et sa petite amie n'y étaient pas. Et il restait néanmoins un problème.

Ginny avait passé 40 minutes à regarder le meilleur ami de son frère devenir de plus en plus abattu. Oh, il avait donné le change un moment. Il avait été sincèrement surpris quand on était arrivé et il avait été réellement flatté par l'effort de lui faire une fête. Personne n'avait jamais organisé une fête d'anniversaire pour Harry. Le fait que ses amis s'étaient donnés autant de mal pour lui l'avait touché profondément. Le problème était que, les deux amis qu'il souhaitait voir le plus, n'étaient pas là. Pas parce qu'ils ne le voulaient pas, mais parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas.

Personne n'avait en fait pris la peine d'expliquer à Harry pourquoi Ron et Hermione étaient absents, mais il était un jeune homme intelligent. On n'avait pas besoin d'une personne aussi brillante qu'Hermione pour rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Fred lui avait déjà dit que Mrs Weasley les avait cloîtrés à Grimmauld Place. Ils étaient coincés dans cette vieille maison crasseuse. Ils avaient été enfermés tout l'été, à cause de lui. Parce qu'il avait fait d'eux des cibles.

Il avait essayé de ne pas montrer sa déception. Il avait essayé de cacher la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Il avait souri quand sa mère l'avait étreint. Il avait même ri à quelques blagues des jumeaux. Mais Ginny n'était pas dupe. Elle avait passé la plus grande partie de ces quatre dernières années à étudier le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et à lunettes. Elle pouvait le lire comme un livre. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas heureux. Elle savait qu'il se reprochait à lui-même quelque chose dont il n'avait pas le contrôle. Elle savait qu'il se sentait coupable. Ginny savait quel chemin il prenait, pour l'avoir elle-même emprunté. Pas que ce soit la faute de Harry. Ginny savait ça. Le problème était que Harry ne le savait pas.

_Et bien,_ pensa t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry qui était maintenant assis seul dans un coin de la pièce, en train de fixer par delà la fenêtre, tandis qu'il mutilait une délicieuse part de gâteau. _ Hermione m'avait prévenue que cela arriverait. Elle avait dit qu'il se mettrait à l'écart et qu'il repousserait tout le monde. Elle m'a aussi dit ne pas me démonter._

_Tu dois lui tenir tête, _Ginny rejouait les conseils de Hermione dans sa tête. _Tu dois lui faire face et refuser de partir, peu importe ce qu'il te dira. Il n'y aura rien de personnel. C'est juste ce que fait Harry quand il est en colère. Tu dois lui faire réaliser que tu ne vas pas partir. C'est un test. Il veut que tu partes, mais en même temps, il veut que tu restes, parce que si tu restes ça veut dire que tu tiens à lui. Il a besoin de savoir que tu te tiendras à ses côtés peu importe ce qu'il arrivera. Mais en même temps, tu dois lui montrer que tu ne te laisseras pas influencer par toutes ses conneries. Ne le laisse pas bouder. Quand il commence à agir comme un crétin, fais-lui remarquer. Il te respectera pour ça. Encore plus s'il voit qu'il ne peut pas te mettre à l'écart, il arrêtera d'essayer._

_«_ Tu sais, je peux penser à de meilleures façons de maltraiter ce gâteau qu'avec une fourchette, » Dit Ginny, tandis qu'elle prenait une chaise près de lui pour s'asseoir. « Le derrière de Fred est tout en haut de la liste. »

« Quoi? » Demanda Harry, en arrachant ses yeux de sa contemplation de la fenêtre pour les fixer sur son compagnon inattendu.

« Cette chose mutilée qui était à l'origine un gâteau, » Clarifia-t-elle. « Si tu ne le mange pas, tu peux le poser discrètement sur cette chaise. Peut-être que s'il y a quelque part à l'arrière de ces horribles pantalons en dragon une tache, il les balancera. Il pense que ça lui va bien. Je pense que ça le fait ressembler à une énorme grenouille. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils sont si horribles que ça. »

« Pas si horrible? » Gémit Ginny. « Ses jambes sont recouvertes d'écailles vertes. Au moins, George a eu le bon sens de le prendre en rouge. »

« Je suppose, » Marmonna Harry, en utilisant que le même ton qu'utilise Ron à chaque fois qu'il ne l'écoute pas vraiment.

_D'accord,_ pensa Ginny en regardant Harry remuer sur sa chaise avant de se relancer sa contemplation de la fenêtre. _Blaguer ne marche pas. Peut-être que ces bons vieux sarcasmes vont attirer son attention._

« Alors c'est comme ça que ça va être maintenant ? » Demanda Ginny, en se forçant à avoir l'air irrité. « Tu vas juste t'asseoir là, seul, et continuer à ruminer. »

« Ouais, je pense, » Répondit Harry. « C'est mon anniversaire. J'ai parfaitement le droit de le passer comme je l'entends. »

« J'ai passé les trois derniers jours à me battre avec maman pour réussir la fête pathétique de Harry Potter, » Rétorqua-t-elle. « Allez, remue toi. Tu as 16 ans, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de grandir un peu ? »

« Pardon ? » S'écria Harry, en faisant tomber ce qui restait de son gâteau par terre au moment où il se tourna pour regarder Ginny, totalement bouche bée de surprise. « Tu ne me connais pas… »

« Tu es sûr ? » Siffla Ginny en coupant Harry. « Plutôt que de rester assis là à t'apitoyer sur ton sort, peut-être que tu devrais penser aux sentiments de quelqu'un d'autre, pour changer. Tu n'étais pas le seul à l'aimer, Harry. Et tu n'es pas le seul à l'avoir perdu. »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » Cria Harry. Comment osait-elle parler de Sirius. Elle le connaissait à peine. Elle ne savait ce qu'il avait perdu. « Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton opinion, alors pourquoi tu ne la FERMERAIS pas ! »

« Est-ce que tu as une fois considéré combien cela pouvait être dur pour le professeur Lupin ? » Demanda Ginny, complètement imperturbable face à la soudaine explosion de Harry ou aux gens qui, elle le savait, les regardaient maintenant. « Sirius était son meilleur ami. Le seul vrai ami qui lui restait. Il a désormais tout perdu de ce qui avait de l'importance pour lui, » Continua t-elle. « Tu as toujours tes amis. Tu as toujours une famille. Il n'a personne. Personne à part toi. Et à chaque fois qu'il tend la main vers toi, tu le repousses. J'ai vu la peine dans ses yeux quand il revenait de tes visites. On l'a tous vue. Mais il continuait d'essayer parce qu'il t'aime et tu es tout ce qu'il lui reste. Il ne va pas renoncer. Aucun d'entre nous. Et rester assis là, à te sentir désolé pour toi-même, ne te feras ni à toi ni aux autres du bien. Mais peut-être que si tu passais au-dessus de ça et que tu allais finalement lui parler, ça pourrait vous aider à vous soigner l'un l'autre. »

Toute la colère que Harry ressentait s'était instantanément engloutie sous un déluge de culpabilité qui se déferla en lui. Détournant ses yeux de Ginny, il s'essaya à un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Remus Lupin, qui était en train de discuter avec Mr Weasley. « Je… je ne peux pas, » Murmura-t-il, laissant tomber son regard sur le sol. « Je ne sais même pas comment il peut me regarder en face après ce que j'ai fait. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé lui dire ? » Demanda Harry. « Je suis désolé ne sera jamais suffisant. »

« Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas de ta faute, » Répondit Ginny d'un air compatissant. « Pas plus que ce n'est la faute de Hermione. Elle s'est blamée pendant un bout de temps, tu sais. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry en relevant la tête brusquement dans la surprise. « Pourquoi ? Elle n'était même pas consciente. »

« Parce qu'elle a pensé que ça pouvait être un piège, et qu'elle ne t'a pas arrêté, » Expliqua Ginny. « Elle m'a dit que le Professeur Lupin l'avait entendue parler avec Ron à propos de ça. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il lui a dit ? » Demanda Ginny sans attendre sa réponse. « Il lui a dit que Sirius connaissait les risques et que ces risques étaient ce qui était excitant pour lui. Il lui a dit que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était enfermé et qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à l'appel de nouvelles aventures. Il a dit que Sirius était mort de la façon qu'il l'aurait voulu et que la seule personne à blâmer pour ce qui s'est passé était Voldemort. Le Professeur Lupin ne blâme pas Hermione et ne te blâme pas non plus, Harry. Parce que ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

« Si j'AVAIS écouté Hermione. Si j'étais resté à Poudlard, ou que j'avais mieux vérifié, il serait toujours vivant. »

« Si je n'avais pas ouvert ce foutu journal ; si je n'y avais pas épanché mon âme à Tom, la chambre des secrets n'aurait jamais été réouverte. Est-ce que tu penses que c'est ma faute ? » Demanda Ginny. « Est ce que tu me blâmes pour ce qui est arrivé à Hermione et aux autres ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » Répondit honnêtement Harry. « Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu n'y pouvais rien. Voldemort te contrôlait. »

« Il m'a piégé, » Répondit Ginny. « Et je lui ai permis de le faire. Je savais très bien qu'il ne faut pas avoir confiance en un objet qui peut penser par lui-même. Papa m'avait prévenu à propos de ça, et plusieurs fois. Mais je n'ai pas écouté. Enfin pas lui. Même pas moi-même. J'ai continué à écrire dans ce satané truc, même après avoir réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'aurais pu parler à quelqu'un de ce qui se passait, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Mais tu ne savais pas vraiment. Tu ne savais ce que tu faisais. Moi si. Je le savais et j'y suis allé quand même. »

« Il t'a piégé, Harry. Il l'a peut-être fait d'une manière différente, mais il t'a manipulé comme il l'a fait avec moi. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que la vision que tu as eu été illusoire et que ce n'était pas réel. »

« Hermione le savait, » Murmura-t-il.

« Non, elle ne le savait pas. Pas vraiment. » Lui assura Ginny. «Elle suspectait que cela puisse être un piège, parce que c'est le genre de chose que peut faire Voldemort, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle a dit à Ron qu'elle avait envisagé de te lancer un sort pendant une minute, mais elle avait peur que tu puisses avoir raison et ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Sirius. Elle voulait le sauver aussi. La vision que tu as eue pour papa était réelle. Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que celle que tu avais pour Sirius était fausse. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Et ne pense pas que je vais te laisser me distraire. Maintenant, arrête de bouder et va parler au professeur Lupin. Ça vous fera du bien à tout les deux. »

Harry observa Ginny intensément pendant un moment puis fit glisser son regard sur son compagnon hagard dont les cheveux poivre et sel marquaient la monotonie de la mer de cheveux roux qui l'entourait. « Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? » Demanda Harry, en se relevant de sa chaise avec un soupir.

« _Hello_ serait un bon début, » Répondit Ginny. « _Merci_ _pour_ _le_ _cadeau_ marche aussi. »

« Je ne l'ai pas ouvert. »

« Et bien, ouvre-le et après l'avoir fait, tu pourras aller lui parler. »

« D'accord, » Répondit Harry, en traînant les pieds tandis qu'il s'éloignait. « Tu sais, » dit-il en se retournant vers Ginny. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses être aussi autoritaire. »

_Il y a beaucoup de choses encore que tu ignores, _ pensa Ginny. « Ouais, bah, c'est plus amusant d'être le spectateur quand Hermione tyrannise. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne m'en mêle pas quand j'en ai besoin. Arrête de te défiler et vas-y. »

« D'accord, » Dit Harry avec un léger sourire. « J'y vais, j'y vais. »

* * *

Ron ne prit même pas la peine de frapper. Quand il atteint la chambre que Ginny et Hermione partageaient, il se rua sur la porte, s'attendant à ce qu'elle soit verrouillée. Mais pour sa grande surprise, elle ne l'était pas. Elle n'était même pas complètement fermée. La porte ne lui offrant aucune résistance, tout ce qu'il eut à faire fut de s'éviter de tomber ventre à terre, alors qu'il faisait son entrée fracassante dans la pièce.

La porte claqua contre le mur avec un bang retentissant et avertit immédiatement Hermione de la présence de son petit ami. Ne s'attendant pas à une entrée aussi fracassante, elle sursauta et arracha ses yeux du morceau de parchemin qu'elle enroulait juste à temps pour voir Ron saisir une chaise pour se rattraper.

« JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE! » Beugla Ron quand il la repéra enfin, debout juste devant son bureau. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua les livres et les parchemins qui s'étalaient sur toute la surface du bureau. A l'instant où il les vit, il fut saisir d'une irrépressible envie de les déchirer en un millier de petits morceaux. S'il détruisait ses recherches, il serait capable de l'en empêcher.

« Ce n'est pas là, » Dit Hermione, comprenant son plan à l'instant même où celui-ci avait germé dans l'esprit de Ron.

_ET MERDE! _Pensa Ron, arrachant son regard du bureau pour la fixer dans la tentative d'évaluer si oui ou non elle disait la vérité. _Pour quelle autre raison aurait-elle accouru jusqu'ici si cela n'avait pas été pour fouiller dans sa foutue paperasse? Ou peut-être était-ce pour les ranger avant que je ne puisse les trouver?_

« C'est pas ici, » Répéta Hermione, le visage impassible.

_FAIT CHIER! _Hurla silencieusement Ron. _Comment est-ce qu'elle fait ça?_ Il savait qu'elle était loin d'être aussi calme qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Elle était en sanglots quand elle avait couru jusqu'à la chambre. Son esprit devait être chamboulé par ses émotions et pourtant pas une n'apparaissait sur son visage. Ses traits avaient autant d'expressions qu'un mur de brique. _Putain de partitions. C'est ça. Elle met tout de coté et les recouvre avec ses satanés murs mentaux._

« Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour les écrire, » L'informa Hermione, en tapotant sa tempe de son index pour lui indiquer où était caché le sort. « Mais tu es le bienvenu si tu veux jeter un coup d'oeil. »

« Je t'en empêcherai,» déclara Ron avec une surprenante confiance. « Même si je dois te jeter un sort pour y arriver. Je te lancerai un Silencio pour que tu ne puisses pas prononcer l'incantation ou je vais... je vais le dire à Dumbledore. »

Ron n'était pas totalement sûr de savoir comment il avait espéré que Hermione réagisse à sa menace. La colère était la réponse la plus logique. La colère, il pouvait la gérer. Un peu d'intérêt n'aurait pas fait de mal. Au moins, il aurait su qu'il l'avait attiré son attention. La dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait était bien à la voir éclater de rire. Mais ce fut ce qu'elle fit. Comment par merlin était-il supposé réagir à ça?

« Depuis quand est-on devenu l'un l'autre? » ricana Hermione.

« QUOI? » Demanda Ron, clairement insulté par le fait qu'elle n'ait pas pris sa menace sérieusement.

« Je t'explique mon plan dangereux et c'est toi qui me menace de me dénoncer, » Rit-elle à gorge déployée.

« Ce n'est pas que dangereux Hermione. Tu parles de te tuer, merde! »

« Et toi, Ron? » Demanda Hermione, retrouvant toute sa sobriété aussitôt. « Est-ce que tu peux me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que tu ne prévois pas de te jeter devant Harry pour lui servir de bouclier humain afin de le protéger de ce maudit sort? Regarde-moi dans les yeux et promets-moi que tu ne vas pas le faire. »

« FAIT CHIER! » Rugit Ron, en attrapant la chaise qui avait utilisée pour reprendre son équilibre et la balança à travers la pièce avec tellement de force que quand elle heurta le mur, elle se brisa. « Je ne peux pas, » Admit Ron à contre coeur. « Mais je ne le ferai que si j'y suis obligé. S'il n'y aucune autre solution. »

« Seulement si j'y suis obligé, » Répéta Hermione tristement. « Espérons que cela n'arrivera jamais. Et tu n'as pas le droit d'être en colère pour quelque chose que tu prévois de faire. La seule différence ici, c'est que je n'ai pas besoin de me tenir à côté de Harry pour le protéger. Tant que je garde un contact visuel, je peux le protéger. Heureusement que je réfléchis un peu plus que vous deux. Au contraire de toi, je ne suis pas insouciante et je n'ai aucune intention de rester morte. »

_Elle essaye de me faire sentir coupable. Mais ça ne marchera pas. Je ne la laisserai pas me distraire. _« Une fois que tu es mort, tu es mort, Hermione. Demande à Sirius, » Lui rétorqua Ron._ Je peux jouer le même petit jeu que toi._

Il savait que Hermione se sentait partiellement coupable pour ce qui était arrivé à Sirius au département des Mystères. Elle lui avait admis pas longtemps après qu'ils soient arrivés à Grimmauld Place. Heureusement le Professeur Lupin les avait entendus et avait pris sur lui même pour venir en aide à Ron et lui assurer que les seuls à blâmer étaient Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Ron savait que c'était un coup bas d'utiliser quelque chose qu'elle lui avait dit en toute confidence et de lui balancer à la figure comme il venait de le faire. Mais si c'était pour la garder en vie, alors par Merlin, il devait le faire.

Une fois de plus, sa réponse le bloqua. « Est ce que tu sais au moins ce que fait une potion de couplage? » demanda Hermione, ignorant totalement sa tentative pour la décontenancer.

_Quoi? _Pensa-t-il alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait sous le choc. « Non, » Admit-il, fronçant les yeux un peu alors qu'il la voyait se saisir de son exemplaire des _potions des grands Pouvoirs _et de le feuilleter. « Mais je suis sûr que tu vas me le dire, » Ajouta-t-il, tandis qu'il traversait la pièce pour s'asseoir contre le bord du bureau.

« Cela te permet de lier ton âme à celle de quelqu'un d'autre. D'être relié à elle, » Lui expliqua Hermione, en lui tendant le livre pour qu'il puisse y jeter un coup d'oeil. « C'est très long, » l'informa Hermione, en lui pointant le manuel. « Vas-y, lis-le par toi-même. »

Ron laissa ses yeux glisser rapidement le long de la liste des ingrédients pour s'intéresser directement à la description.

_Une potion de couplage est le plus souvent utilisée pour amplifier ou magnifier les informations entrant ou sortant entre deux ou plusieurs individus. _

Une fois que vous avez été unis, vous allez ressentir les sentiments, les pensées, et dans de rares occasions, les sensations physiques qui ne sont pas les vôtres, mais celles de l'individu avec lequel vous avez été connecté. Le résultat prononcé est une forte sensibilité émotionnelle. Une fois que la connexion a été forgée, vous serez capable de sentir ou ressentir n'importe laquelle des émotions fortes ou submergeantes que votre partenaire éprouve comme si ses sentiments étaient les vôtres. Cependant, l'intensité de l'expérimentation dépend de la magnitude des sentiments et/ou des émotions qui sont émises. Parfois vous ressentirez exactement ce que votre partenaire ressent, et parfois vous expérimenterez des sensations encore plus fortement que la personne avec laquelle vous êtes relié, parce que il sera habitué à ce niveau d'émotion et vous non.

**ATTENTION : cette expérience peut être submergeante et souvent elle perturbe les événements de votre vie quotidienne.** La clé pour éviter ce piège est de faire la part entre vos sentiments et ceux ressentis pour vous. Une fois que cela est accompli, il est possible d'atténuer ou de bloquer les émotions les plus fortes qui sont expérimentées...

« J'ai déjà lu ça, » Déclara-t-il, levant les yeux vers Hermione.

« C'est vrai? » demanda-t-elle, clairement surprise. « Quand? »

« Il y a quelques semaines, » Répondit Ron. « Quand on est venu ici. C'était ouvert sur ton lit. Je l'ai lu en attendant que tu ais fini avec tes notes. »

« Alors tu sais ce qu'est une potion de couplage? »

« Cela crée un lien entre quelqu'un et toi-même, » Dit Ron. « Un lien qui te permet de ressentir les émotions de l'autre. Comme Harry et Voldemort. »

« C'est similaire, » Dit-elle, pour le couper. « Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je ne pense pas que leurs âmes soient aussi liées. Juste leurs corps. Je suppose que ce lien à été forgé quand il a utilisé le sang de Harry pour se créer un nouveau corps, _ça, _» Dit Hermione en pointant le livre ouvert dans les mains de Ron, « Sera beaucoup plus intense. C'est une connexion spirituelle. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, » dit Ron, après qu'il ait laissé ses yeux parcourir la liste des ingrédients nécessaires à la confection de la potion. « La moitié de ces ingrédients sont illégaux. »

« Ils ne sont pas illégaux, » Répondit Hermione. « Juste restreints. »

« C'est un peu près la même chose. Ce sont ... PUTAIN... des produits interdits à la vente de catégories B qu'il y a sur cette liste, » Dit-il, en relevant les yeux. « Donc ça explique les spores de Botrytis. Et les racines de uyularia et Haemanthus? Et suppose que tu les as déjà? »

Ron se serait bien giflé lui-même pour avoir posé cette question. Il connaissait la réponse avant de la voir se diriger vers sa malle pour en sortir une boîte qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce que l'on pouvait trouver habituellement dans le kit de potion d'un élève de Poudlard. Ce ne fut que quand elle souleva le couvercle qu'il put voir qu'elle contenait une fiole incassable remplie de spores d'un bleu électrique qui étaient celles du botrytis, un tube rouge sang qui ressemblait à un coeur ratatiné, et aussi d'autres choses qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et dont il ne voulait vraiment rien savoir. L'une d'entre elle devait être de l'Haemanthus, mais le reste?

En fait, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Hermione avait assez de produits à usage strictement contrôlé pour la mettre dans de sales draps si sa malle était inspectée. Bien que, il l'admettait, les chances pour que cela arrive étaient vraiment minces. Non seulement, elle était préfète, mais elle était aussi tellement stricte sur les règles que personne ne la suspecterait de faire entrer des ingrédients illégaux dans l'enceinte de l'école. Peu de personnes connaissent Hermione assez pour savoir que, quand elle a décidé de briser un règlement, elle ne le contourne pas juste, elle l'oblitère.

« Fletcher: » Gronda Ron avec irritation. _ Tout est de sa faute. _« Il t'a obtenu tout ça, » Continua-t-il, en pointant sa main vers la boîte contenant les ingrédients illicites. « Les racines de Uvularia et l'Haemanthus? Comment les as-tu obtenus? De quoi l'as-tu menacé? »

« Rien, » répondit calmement Hermione. « Je lui ai simplement dit qu'il le devait bien à Harry. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, » Ajouta-t-elle quand la bouche de Ron s'ouvrit sous le choc. « C'est la vérité et il le sait. »

« Alors, une fois qu'on sera revenu à Poudlard, tu vas commencer à concocter la potion de couplage. Donc je suppose que tu veux relier ton âme à celle d'Harry. »

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, » L'informa Hermione.

« Juste un peu? » l'interrogea Ron.

« D'accord, c'est ridiculement compliqué. Ça m'a même donné la migraine. » Admit Hermione.

« La version courte? »

Avec un soupir, Hermione s'assit sur le bord du lit et invita Ron à en faire de même et de s'installer près d'elle. « Le sort de Avada Kedrava tue en faisait s'arrêter le coeur de ses victimes, » Commença-t-elle après que Ron l'ait rejointe.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as appris le P.C.R machin truc. »

« Le C.P.R, » le corrigea t-elle. « Oui c'est vrai. Seulement il y a plus que ça. Une fois que ton coeur s'arrête, le sort expulse ton âme hors de ton corps. »

« Ce que font les détraqueurs en quelque sorte? »

« Oui.» Acquiesça Hermione. « C'est une bonne manière de le voir. Techniquement, il est possible de faire repartir le coeur parce que le sort n'endommage pas le corps. Mais comment faire avec l'âme? Une fois qu'elle a été relâchée, il n'y a aucun moyen de la faire revenir. Même si tu réussis à faire repartir le coeur... »

« Et tu finis comme la victime d'un détraqueur. Vivant, mais sans âme. Donc c'est pour ça que personne n'a jamais essayé de faire repartir le coeur d'une victime? »

« Plus ou moins. » Admit Hermione, mais il y avait quelques choses dans ses yeux, qui fit accélérer les battements du coeur de Ron.

« Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu peux faire revenir ton corps à la vie avec le C.P.R. Tu peux faire redémarrer le coeur avec la magie. Tu peux lier ton âme pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. Mais, tu n'as toujours aucun moyen de faire revenir ton âme dans ton corps. C'est là que ça ... se complique. »

« Voldemort l'a fait avec son sort de résurrection. On peut tout simplement utiliser le même. »

« Ça ne fonctionnera pas. Ce sort a été utilisé pour lui donner un nouveau corps. »

« Ce sort? Alors tu dis qu'il y en aurait un autre? Un qui pourrait marcher? »

« Je pense. »

« Tu penses? »

« Tout n'est que théorique. Si juste une seule partie de tout ça est fausse, cela ne fonctionnera pas du tout. »

« Ok, ma tête commence déjà à me faire vraiment mal, » Dit Ron, en cachant ses yeux avec ses mains pour se masser les tempes. _Je pensais que tout ça fonctionnait et maintenant tu me dis qu'il se pourrait qu'une partie ne marche pas._

« Tu te rappelles le Mythe grec dont je t'ai parlé? » Dit Hermione, attirant l'attention de Ron. « Je veux dire quand j'ai dit que tu étais mon autre moitié. Que personne ne pourra jamais prendre ta place dans mon coeur ou dans mon âme. »

« Tu me dis ça, parce que tu vas lier ton âme à celle de Harry, n'est-ce pas? » Demanda Ron, en essayant de ne pas trop faire sentir sa peine à travers sa voix.

« Nan, je te dis ça parce que l'on est déjà connecté, » répondit-elle. « Je veux lier mon âme à la tienne. »

« Moi? » Cria Ron sous le choc. « Mais Harry... c'est lui qui a besoin... »

« Ca ne fonctionnera pas avec Harry, » l'interrompit Hermione.

« Bien sûr que si, tu as juste à ... »

« Non, je ne le ferai pas, » Insista-t-elle. « Cela doit être...un acte d'amour. »

« Tu aimes Harry. »

« Pas de la même manière que je t'aime toi. »

« Tu l'aimes assez pour te sacrifier pour lui. » Dit Ron, les mots s'entrechoquant tandis qu'il les exprimait.

« Peut-être que tu devrais lire mes notes, alors tu pourrais comprendre pourquoi... »

« Je ne veux pas lire tes foutues notes, » Dit-il sèchement. « Dis-moi juste pourquoi est-ce que vous deux ne pouvez pas boire cette satanée potion et c'est tout? »

« Nous pouvons, si ... nous voulons seulement lier nos âmes pour... »

« Ce qui est précisément ce que tu veux. Relier ton âme à celle d'Harry, il relie la sienne à toi, alors si l'un de vous deux est touché par cette saleté de sort, vos âmes seront assez collées pour la faire revenir dans vos corps. »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça, » dit Hermione, qui de toutes évidences était de plus en plus frustrée. « Je t'ai dit que faire revenir l'âme dans le corps était la partie difficile. Cela demande certains sacrifices. Des sacrifices que je suis incapable de faire pour Harry. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Il y a juste quelques instants tu m'as dis que tu étais prête à donner ta vie pour lui. »

« Je le suis. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas donner à Harry et que tu peux à moi? »

« Tout le reste, » Répondit-elle.

« Qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire? »

« Ça veut dire que pour que ça fonctionne je dois lui donner mon corps. » elle murmura la dernière partie tellement doucement qu'elle ne l'entendit presque pas.

« TON QUOI? » Hurla Ron. _ Non. Ça ne peut pas vouloir dire ça. Elle veut parler d'autre chose. Peut être qu'il doit la posséder ou autre chose._

_« _Mon corps, » Répéta t-elle un peu plus fort. « Je dois coucher avec lui. Ça ne s'appelle pas une potion d'accouplement pour rien. »

Ça veut EXACTEMENT dire ce que cela veut dire. Il n'avait pas voulu le croire, mais c'était bien ça. Elle venait juste de l'admettre. Elle allait avoir ...des relations sexuelles avec Harry. Ron ne pouvait pas le croire. Son esprit refusait tout simplement de l'assimiler. _Elle va baiser mon meilleur ami. **Ma **petite amie va baiser mon putain de meilleur ami._

Hermione attendait patiemment ce qui allait exploser. D'une certaine manière, c'était presque un soulagement que la fin soit proche. Maintenant qu'elle lui avait dit comment la potion fonctionnait, les choses ne pourraient aller que mieux. Apres l'inévitable explosion. Elle savait que cela arriverait. En ce moment même, la seule chose dont Ron était capable était de rester bouche bée d'horreur face à elle, mais cela n'allait pas durer très longtemps. Son visage était déjà écarlate. Mais c'était sur ses yeux qu'elle était fixée. On pouvait toujours voir ce que Ron pensait dans ses yeux.

Hermione y vit le choc et la douleur instantanément. Cela lui faisait mal de voir ça, particulièrement parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Si seulement il avait écouté ce qu'elle avait dit. TOUT ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Mais ce n'était pas la manière dont fonctionnait le cerveau de Ron. Il fit exactement ce qu'elle pensait qu'il allait faire. Il se focalisa sur la partie à propos d'elle et Harry et ignora complètement les déclarations précédentes.

_Elle va se donner à Harry pour que cette putain de potion puisse fonctionner. Je ne peux pas le croire. Elle est même foutue de me le dire avant de l'avoir fait. Comme si ça allait arranger les choses. Est-ce qu'elle me demande ma permission? Est-ce qu'elle me donne le choix? Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas? Si je ne la laisse pas le faire, ma jalousie, ma possessivité pourrait coûter la vie à Harry. Et pas juste à Harry. Cela pourrait coûter la vie d'Hermione aussi. Je dois donner l'amour de ma vie... à mon meilleur ami. C'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par sacrifice. Je vais devoir sacrifier mon coeur._

Ce fut là que la rage explosa.

Hermione la reconnut immédiatement au moment où elle vit ses yeux s'enflammer. Le visage entier de Ron s'était contracté et il la fixait avec un tel venin qu'elle s'en écarta de lui. _ Cela va être mauvais,_ pensa Hermione tandis qu'elle essayait de se préparer à l'ouragan qui se profilait à l'horizon. Seulement cette fois, Ron ne réagit pas comme elle l'avait prédit. Il ne dit pas un mot. Il se leva simplement et sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui tellement durement que les livres au bord du bureau en tombèrent.

_Ce n'était ce qui était supposé arriver, _pensa Hermione, en observant la chambre vide avec incrédulité. _PUTAIN, RON! _Jura-t-elle en bondissant du lit en direction de la porte pour le poursuivre. _Comment oses-tu me fuir?

* * *

_

**_Voila, j'ai encore un chapitre d'avance de traduit pour POL, mais je vais totu de meme pas harceler AnnaOz, surtout que je vais à l'instant où j'aurais fini de uploader, lui envoyer, un chapitre de Anam Cara à traduire_**

****

**_N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait tjs chaud au coeur et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre e-mail si vous souhaiter que je vous réponde _**


	29. Chapitre 29: les pourquoi et comment

**Voila un nouveau chapitre, je suis encore désolé pour l'attente mais les chapitres sont tres longs et je fais de mon mieux. je peux vous dire que la fic est enfin terminé en VO, au chapitre 80!**

**Dites merci à AnnaOz pour la correction !**

* * *

**_Price Of Love_**

**_chapitre29_**

« RON! » Hurla Hermione tandis qu'elle escaladait les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre, essayant de le rattraper avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre sa chambre. Malheureusement, il avait de plus longues jambes, ce qui rendait la tâche on ne peut plus impossible. Elle avait à peine atteint le premier étage quand elle entendit la porte se claquer. « Ron ouvre cette porte! » exigea-t-elle, en frappant violement dessus, mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

« ET MERDE! » Cria Hermione, tandis qu'elle continuait à frapper sur la barrière qui s'était érigée entre eux deux. « SI TU N'OUVRES PAS CETTE PORTE IMMEDIATEMENT, » S'écria-t-elle. « JE JURE DEVANT DIEU QUE JE VAIS LA DEMOLIR ! »

« ESSAYE DONC! » Rugit Ron de l'autre côté. « TU N'AS PAS L'AUTORISATION POUR FAIRE DE LA MAGIE EN DEHORS DE POUDLARD, TU TE RAPPELLES ? »

« Fils de... » Marmonna-t-elle, exaspérée par le fait qu'il puisse aussi facilement lui répliquer. « Je vais t'en montrer de la magie, moi, » Rumina-t-elle, en se détournant de la porte pour partir en furie en direction des escaliers. « Attends juste. »

-----------------

« Alors, » Dit Ginny, en se glissant près de Harry à l'instant même où elle vit le Professeur Lupin s'éloigner. « Tu te sens un peu mieux ? »

« Je suppose, » Répondit Harry.

« Tu supposes ? » demanda Ginny, clairement peu satisfaite par sa réponse. « Tu l'es ou tu l'es pas? Alors tu as choisi ? »

« Si je te dis que je le suis, est-ce que tu vas me laisser tranquille ? »

« Ça dépend, » Répondit-elle.

« De quoi? »

« De si je te crois ou non. »

Il essaya de le combattre, vraiment, mais au final Harry ne put retenir son sourire. _Au moins c'est honnête,_ pensa-t-il. _Brutalement honnête._ Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela rafraîchissant. Tous les autres le traitaient comme un gamin et il commençait à en avoir plus que marre. _Est-ce qu'elle avait eu Hermione comme prof ? _ Se demanda-t-il. _Où peut-être qu'elle avait toujours été comme ça et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué._

La vérité était que Harry n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à Ginny. Il avait toujours pensé à elle comme étant la petite soeur de Ron. L'année dernière avait été la première fois où il avait eu une vraie conversation avec elle. _Quatre ans. Ça faisait quatre ans qu'il la connaissait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il connaissait vraiment d'elle ? _Se demanda-t-il à lui-même. _Elle vole plutôt bien et elle est admirablement douée pour le Quidditch, considérant le fait que ses frères ne l'ont jamais laissée jouer. Elle n'est définitivement pas la personne contre qui je voudrais me retrouver en duel. La réputation de son chauve-furie la précédait. Même Fred et George la craignent et ça voulait dire quelque chose. Elle a le même sens de l'humour que Ron. Et aussi son mauvais caractère, bien qu'elle soit plus douée pour le garder sous couvert. Bien sûr, si Hermione ne passait pas son temps à appuyer là où ça fait mal ou à mordre à l'hameçon quand il la taquine, le mauvais caractère de Ron ne serait pas non plus, aussi évident. _Mais ce n'étaient que des choses superficielles. La plupart d'entre elles pouvaient être appliquées à chacun des membres de sa famille. _Qu'est-ce qu'il connaissait vraiment de Ginny, la personne? _ Réfléchit-il, en la regardant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. _Pas diablement grand chose._

« Prêt à tester ton gâteau d'anniversaire ? »

« Hein ? » demanda Harry, ramené à la réalité par le son de la voix de Ginny.

« Je viens de te demander si tu voulais finalement MANGER un morceau du gâteau qu'a fait maman, » Répondit-elle, en attrapant son bras pour l'attirer vers ce qu'il en restait. « Tu sais, ce qui est opposé à triturer en petits morceaux à l'aide de ta fourchette avant de le balancer par terre. »

« Je ne l'ai pas balancé, » rétorqua Harry, en sonnant plus sur la défensive qu'il l'aurait voulu. « Il est tombé. »

« Et bien, ne laisse pas tomber celui-là, » Répondit Ginny, en mettant une assiette juste sous son nez. « Ou est-ce que tu es passible de... »

Mais elle ne finit jamais sa phrase. Des flammes jaillirent au milieu de la pièce et attirèrent l'attention de Ginny. Et pas seulement celle de Ginny. Presque tout le monde avait remarqué l'éclair de lumière. La pièce devint d'un silence de mort tandis que le feu s'éteignait et qu'une seule et unique plume dorée se mit à flotter jusqu'à atteindre le sol, suivie par une note.

« Fumseck, » Murmura Harry, en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le visage étonné de Ginny puis vers Mr Weasley qui se baissait pour ramasser le morceau de parchemin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Arthur? » Demanda Fol-Oeil, quand toute couleur eut quitté le visage de Mr Weasley.

"C'étaient des moldus sans défense," Dit Arthur, en desserrant le poing pour fourrer le morceau froissé de parchemin dans la main de Maugrey.

Harry observait les yeux écarquillés Mr Weasley. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en colère. Sa femme était habituellement celle qui perdait son sang froid. Si Mr Weasley était en colère, quelque chose de très grave venait d'arriver.

Ginny en était arrivée à la même conclusion. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son père aussi livide c'était la nuit où il avait eu cette énorme dispute avec Percy. Quel qu'était ce message de Dumbledore, ce n'étaient pas des bonnes nouvelles.

"Ok," Dit Maugrey Fol-Oeil aux membres de l'Ordre qui étaient rassemblés autour de lui pour lire le message. "McGonagall et Hagrid sont déjà à Bristol. Dedalus, Hestia et toi vous vous occupez de Abberley. Arthur, toi et les garçons allez à Lewisham. Remus, toi et Emmeline vous allez à Mossley. Doge, tu viens avec moi, on prend Lincoln. Molly..."

"Je sais ce que j'ai à faire," Dit-elle en s'éloignant du groupe pour se diriger vers Harry et Ginny.

"Et bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?" Aboya Maugrey. "Allez-y."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Harry tandis qu'ils regardait l'assemblée de sorcières et de sorciers transplaner dans le dos de Mrs Weasley.

"Pourquoi papa a emmené Fred et George à Lewisham?" Demanda Ginny, incapable de cacher la peur dans sa voix. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

« Mets ta cape ma chérie," dit Molly, ignorant la question de sa fille, en la poussant vers la porte. "On part. Allez Harry," Ajouta-t-elle, en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'emmener avec elle. "Toi aussi."

-----------

Hermione ruminait toujours quand elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine à la volée, avant d'y faire son entrée comme une petite tornade, prenant Bill et Tonks complètement par surprise. Tous deux sursautèrent et Tonks s'écarta tellement rapidement de Bill, qu'elle donna un coup de coude dans la coupe de pommes qui se trouvait au bord de la table et l'envoya s'écraser sur le sol. Pas que Hermione ne s'en soit rendu compte. Elle n'était même pas consciente de la présence du couple surpris, lorsqu'elle passa en furie devant eux pour se diriger vers les tiroirs où se trouvaient les couverts.

"Abruti fini," L'entendirent-ils marmonner, tandis qu'elle forçait sur le tiroir pour le faire sortir entièrement du buffet et pour le retourner complètement sur le plan de travail. "Insupportable crétin," Cria-t-elle, en tirant sur un second tiroir si fort qu'il en tomba sur le sol, éparpillant son contenu un peu partout. "Je vais lui en montrer de la magie." Aboya-t-elle tandis qu'elle apercevait enfin ce qu'elle recherchait, elle se baissa, et ramassa un maillet en bois qu'on utilisait habituellement pour attendrir la viande. Sans un autre mot, Hermione se redressa, attrapa un couteau à beurre sur le buffet, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce.

"Par la barbe de Merlin!" s'écria Tonks, en fixant la porte maintenant close les yeux écarquillés. "Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas faire quelque chose ?" Demanda-t-elle à Bill, tandis qu'ils écoutaient les échos des pas de Hermione dans les escaliers s'éloigner. "Avant qu'elle ne l'achève à coups de maillet?"

"C'est mieux de rester à l'écart d'eux quand ils sont dans cet état-là," Répondit Bill, sortant sa baguette de sa poche pour réparer la coupe qui était tombée par terre et s'était brisée."

"Ils ont ... Déjà fait ça avant?" Demanda Tonks complètement stupéfaite.

"D'après ce que j'ai entendu," Dit Bill nonchalamment, en remuant d'un geste souple sa baguette au-dessus des couverts éparpillés par terre, les faisant voler jusqu'au buffet. "Je n'ai moi-même jamais vraiment vu une de leurs disputes," Ajouta-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers le désordre qui se trouvait sur le comptoir. "Mais d'après ce qu'on m'en a dit, ils y vont chacun leur tour. Ce n'est pas grave. Ron sait comment la gérer."

"Mais... elle le poursuit avec un couteau," Protesta Tonks.

"Oui, c'est nouveau," Ricana-t-il. "Mais ce n'est qu'un couteau à beurre."

"C'est ton frère," S'écria-t-elle incrédule. "Tu n'es pas inquiet?"

"Vaut mieux un couteau qu'une baguette," Rit-il. "Au moins il a une bonne chance de pouvoir la désarmer."

"BILL!"

"Ils vont régler ça," répondit-il, ne partageant de toute évidence aucunement son inquiétude. "Ils le font toujours."

_C'est pas possible, _ pensa Tonks, en regardant son compagnon comme s'il était un mur de briques. "Tu n'as pas vu ce regard dans ses yeux ? S'il quelqu'un me poursuivait avec ce regard--" _ si ce garçon sait ce qui est bon pour lui, il ferait mieux de s'enfuir pour sauver sa peau."_

_----------_

Hermione marcha d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la porte close de Ron, ne faisant aucun effort pour masquer son approche. Non seulement, elle voulait que Ron sache qu'elle était là, mais elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle n'allait pas laisser tomber. Sans dire un mot, elle cala le couteau à beurre sous la charnière du haut de la porte et se servit du maillet pour en faire sortir le gond.

"PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES?" Hurla Ron quand le haut de la porte chavira sur le coté.

"MAGIE!" Lui cria Hermione, tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait pour s'occuper de la même façon de la charnière du bas. Elle se releva et passa ses mains entre le mur et la porte, créant ainsi un interstice. Puis elle se saisit d'une prise sur la porte et l'attira vers elle jusqu'a qu'elle sente la serrure sortir. Sa tache accomplie, Hermione relâcha la porte et regarda avec satisfaction, celle ci s'écraser au milieu de la chambre avec fracas.

"Tu... tu ... as démoli cette putain de porte," Bafouilla Ron tandis qu'il fixait bouche bée la porte avec incrédulité.

"Je t'avais dit que j'allais le faire, espèce d'imbécile!" Hurla Hermione tandis qu'elle faisait son entrée dans la chambre, le maillet toujours serré dans sa main gauche.

"Bien... bien... tu peux toujours aller te faire voir!" Lui cria Ron, en arrachant ses yeux de la porte abattue pour les fixer sur sa petite amie plus que furieuse.

"Je ne vais nulle part," Cria-t-elle. "Pas tant que… »

"J'en ai entendu assez. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus."

"CA.NE.MARCHE.PAS.AVEC.HARRY!" Rugit Hermione.

"Oui tu me l'as déjà dit," Répondit Ron en tordant son visage de dégoût. "Ça ne marchera pas à moins..." mais il ne put se résoudre à énoncer la phrase en entier. Les images mentales qui traversaient son esprit étaient déjà suffisantes. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le dire à voix haute. "...à moins que tu... _avec_ lui. J'ai compris Hermione."

"Non Ron, tu n'as pas compris," s'exclama-t-elle. "C'est toi qui as conclu que je parlais de Harry, en premier lieu, pas moi. Tu as juste supposé qu'il était celui qui avait besoin d'être protégé et assumé que j'allais me lier à lui, malgré ce que je t'ai dit. Alors je vais te le redire, et peut-être que cette fois tu vas finalement écouter ce que je dis." Hermione fit une pause, pour s'assurer qu'elle avait toute son attention avant de continuer," la seule personne avec laquelle j'ai l'intention de faire ça, c'est toi, espèce de crétin. Je ne peux pas me lier à Harry, même si je le voulais. Cela doit être un acte d'Amour. Je ne l'aime pas. Il ne m'aime pas. Pas de cette façon. L'idée de coucher avec lui est... et bien, c'est dégoûtant. Il est comme mon frère, bon Dieu. Si on était ensemble, tout aurait un arrière goût de trahison envers toi. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis?" demanda-t-elle. " Je ne peux pas protéger Harry. Je peux seulement te protéger toi."

"Je suis vraiment perdu là, Hermione." Dit Ron, en passant une main dans ses cheveux en signe d'exaspération. "je pensais que toute cette histoire de contre sort c'était pour protéger Harry," Ajouta-t-il, en s'effondrant sur le bord du lit.

"Nous pouvons utiliser le contre sort pour protéger n'importe qui," tenta-t-elle de clarifier. "Mais seulement _**après**_avoir pris la potion. Autrement c'est du suicide. On a besoin de la potion pour protéger nos âmes. On ne peut pas juste la boire sinon la connexion ne sera seulement que temporaire. Elle disparaîtra au bout d'une quinzaine de jours, à moins que nous ne maintenions le lien."

"Et comment on est sensé exactement faire ça? On n'aura pas à boire ce truc horrible toutes les deux semaines, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Ron, dégoûté par la simple idée._ J'espère qu'il a meilleur goût que ce Polynectar complètement infect, _pensa-t-il en ignorant involontairement le fait que les joues de Hermione étaient maintenant devenues totalement rouges suite à sa question.

"Et bien," répondit-elle, en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux," comme je l'ai dit, ça s'appelle une potion d'accouplement pour une bonne raison. Le meilleur moyen de maintenir le lien est d'avoir des relations sexuelles assez régulièrement."

_HEL-LO, _cria le cerveau de Ron, transporté de joie par cette information. "Régulière comment?" demanda-t-il, son visage entier s'illuminant d'excitation. N'importe quel plan basé sur le fait de s'envoyer en l'air de façon régulière ne pouvait être si mauvais que ça. En fait, c'était carrément très attrayant. Plus il y pensait, plus ça sonnait bien. _ On devrait commencer immédiatement. Ah oui, merde, la potion n'est pas encore faite, _se rappela-t-il, _mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on peut acquérir un peu de pratique. D'ailleurs c'est elle qui me sermonne tout le temps sur le fait de combien c'est important de s'entraîner à pratiquer de nouveaux sorts? On n'aura jamais un meilleur moment pour commencer que maintenant, tandis que la maison est vide._

_Pervers,_ pensa Hermione, n'aimant pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation ou les pensées qu'elle savait traverser son esprit. Au fond d'elle même, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu que ça sonne de cette façon. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'était pas avec elle juste pour le sexe, mais son commentaire continuait de l'agacer. Le fait qu'il n'ait même pas réalisé qu'il venait de la faire se sentir comme un morceau de viande, l'ennuyait encore plus. "Je suppose que ça dépend," Répondit-elle d'un ton irrité.

" Quoi ?" Demanda Ron. Il avait été tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment entendu sa réponse.

"J'ai dit ça dépend."

"De quoi ?" insista Ron. Ce fut seulement après avoir posé la question qu'il réalisa qu'il l'avait énervée. _Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?_

" De si tu continues ou non d'agir comme un obsédé qui ne se fout que du nombre de fois où il pourra tirer son coup."

"Hermione!" s'écria Ron atterré par le fait qu'elle venait d'utiliser des jurons contre lui. _Euhoh! J'imagine que ça veut dire qu'on ne va pas pratiquer. _

"Peut-être que tu devrais lire mes notes avant de t'enfoncer encore plus" Suggéra-t-elle.

"Euh ok," Acquiesça-t-il volontiers, en espérant que cela pourrait la calmer.

"Je vais les chercher," dit Hermione d'un ton sec, les lèvres serrées finement, les yeux presque fermés, avant de lui tourner le dos et de commencer à se diriger vers la sortie vide de sa porte.

"Attends!" cria Ron, quand il envisagea qu'elle ne puisse pas revenir. "Je suis désolé," Ajouta-t-il, en sautant du lit où il était jusque là assis pour venir fermer la distance qui les séparait. "Ne sois pas fâchée."

"Tu es désolé pour quoi?" Demanda-t-elle, se retournant pour lui faire front de nouveau.

"Euh ... pour ce que j'ai fait," répondit-il, en prenant une expression triste, en la regardant avec son meilleur regard de chien battu.

_Et merde, _ pensa Hermione quand elle sentit sa résolution s'effriter. "Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'excuses," Dit-elle, plus pour se rappeler à elle-même pourquoi elle était en colère qu'autre chose.

"Mais tu sais que je suis désolé," Lui répondit-il, en la fixant avec son irrésistible sourire en coin. "Je sais que je peux être un crétin, mais je ne le fais pas exprès. Tu vas me pardonner, n'est-ce pas? S'il-te-plaît."

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de la supplier autant. Il pouvait voir qu'il avait réussi à l'avoir. Elle essayait de ne pas le montrer, mais sa contenance avait changé. Son langage du corps était de loin moins rigide qu'il y a quelques instants. Mais malgré cela, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de la toucher tout de suite.

"Mione?"

"Oh, je suppose," Soupira-t-elle, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de sourire. "Tu attends là," Dit-elle, décidant que c'était mieux s'ils restaient dans une pièce sans porte pour le temps restant. "Je vais chercher mes notes et je reviens tout de suite."

----------------

"Hermione?" Dit Ron quand il eut fini de lire la page. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Demanda-t-il, en indiquant la ligne qu'il venait de lire, potion d'accouplement + sang (sacrifice) + amour protection supplémentaire ? "Sacrifice? Quel genre de sacrifice ?" Exigea-t-il de savoir. "Je veux dire, j'imagine que c'est plus que de se piquer le doigt et ajouter quelques gouttes de sang à la potion. Tu as prévu de te couper la main, ou un autre truc du genre ?" Demanda-t-il, se rappelant de toute évidence le sacrifice que Queudver avait fait pour redonner un corps à son maître.

"Bien sûr que non," S'exclama Hermione d'un ton désapprobateur. "Non mais vraiment, continue à lire" Ajouta-t-elle. "Tout deviendra logique quand tu auras fini de lire."

Ron l'observa attentivement pendant quelques instants, puis se hâta de lire le morceau de parchemin du début à la fin, et puis laissa ses yeux tomber sur la page suivante de ses notes.

Sang Vie; il donne les vertus de la vie.

LE SANG DES VIERGES A DE FORTES VERTUS MAGIQUES

Sacrifice faire couler le sang.

DOIT ETRE UN ACTE D'AMOUR!

Ajouter du sang à la potion augmente la protection.

Mon sang pour le protéger.

Son sang pour me protéger ?

**ou**

Semence Vie, il donne les vertus de la vie.

Aussi répandu pendant un acte d'Amour.

« PUTAIN! » S'écria Ron, ses yeux s'écarquillant à la vue de la dernière ligne de la page, qui s'avérait être écrit à l'encre rouge comme s'il venait de tout comprendre par son intermédiaire.

Potion d'accouplement + sang + semence + amour **protection + liaison des âmes**

Le sacrifice auquel elle faisait tout du long référence dans ses notes était sa virginité. 'le sang des vierges a des propriétés magiques. Tout le monde savait ça. Même les moldus le savent d'une certaine façon. Avec le temps, ils s'étaient appropriés ce savoir et en avaient fait des histoires bizarres avec des jeunes filles qu'ils donnaient en pâture aux dragons ou jetaient dans un volcan ou d'autres choses stupides du même genre. La manière de mourir ne semblait pas avoir d'importance tant qu'elle était la plus épouvantable possible et que tout le village était sauver. _Quelles bandes d'imbéciles,_ pensa Ron. Non seulement les moldus ne semblaient pas réaliser que le genre du donneur ne faisait pas de différence du point de vue magique, mais surtout ils avaient mal interprété l'aspect protecteur du sang. Le sang des vierges a des vertus protectrices, mais elles sont mineures. Il est principalement utilisé pour des potions de guérison ou de régénération. Mais ça. Ce que Hermione suggérait...ça allait bien au-delà de n'importe quoi que tout ce que pouvaient faire les médicomages. Elle n'allait pas juste utiliser son sang normal. Elle voulait utiliser le sang qui allait résulter de la perte de sa virginité, ce qui était bien plus puissant. D'après ce que Ron savait, cela n'avait jamais été fait. C'était brillant. Absolument hallucinant et brillant. La question était, allait-il oser la boire?

« Comment par Merlin as-tu abouti à un truc pareil? » demanda Ron, en pointant la dernière ligne de la feuille de notes. « C'est sacrément brillant, mais... tu ne penses pas que tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore? Je veux dire, tu penses à modifier la potion, n'est-ce pas? J'ai jeté un oeil à la liste des ingrédients et le sang et la semence ne sont pas dessus. Je veux dire, je sais que tu les ajoutes pour renforcer la connexion et ajouter une protection supplémentaire pour nous, mais si ce n'est pas le seul effet que cela aura? »

« Est-ce que tu es malade? » répondit sèchement Hermione, en arquant les sourcils. « Tu penses franchement qu'il va nous laisser faire quelque chose comme ça? Je devrais lui dire pour le contre sort et je ne vais pas le faire. Ni toi! » Ajouta-t-elle pour être on ne peut plus claire.

« Putain, mais pourquoi pas? Si tu l'utilises pour bloquer le sort mortel, pourquoi ne pas lui dire? Pourquoi ne pas le dire à tout l'Ordre? »

« Et bien, pour le simple fait que leur âmes ne sont pas protégées. Ce serait équivalent à un suicide. Tu ne peux pas les forcer tous à boire la potion d'Accouplement. Je veux dire... ils doivent être d'accord pour mettre leur âme à nu devant quelqu'un d'autre et je ne pense pas que se soit très vraisemblable. Plus important, moins les gens savent, mieux c'est. Personne d'autre ne doit être au courant, Ron, pas même Harry. »

« Quoi, Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance. »

« Pas tant qu'il ne devient pas meilleur en Occlumencie, » Ajouta hâtivement Hermione. « Autrement Voldemort pourrait le découvrir et on ne peut pas laisser ça arriver. Maintenant qu'il a un corps, il est mortel. Il s'est rendu vulnérable et nous allons utiliser cette faiblesse à notre avantage. S'il sait que l'on peut bloquer le sort mortel, il ne l'utilisera pas. »

« Et cela n'est pas bien parce que...? » Demanda Ron, en fixant Hermione comme si elle était un peu folle.

« Parce que si je peux servir de bouclier à Harry, le sort rebondira et retournera à l'envoyeur. Tu ne vois pas? » Dit-elle avec ardeur. « Si nous avons de la chance, Voldemort finira par se tuer lui-même avec son propre sort. »

« Je n'aime pas l'idée de cacher des choses à Harry. » Protesta Ron.

« Pas plus que moi, mais... »

« Ce n'est pas d'un petit secret dont nous parlons. C'est un ENORME ! Je veux dire, tu réalises que si on le fait, » Dit-il en pointant ses notes, « nous serons techniquement... » Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase.

« Serons quoi ? » Demanda Hermione, en lui lançant un regard perplexe.

_Elle n'est pas au courant. _« Euh... connectés, » termina-t-il faiblement. _Comment pourrait-elle le savoir? C'est de Hermione dont nous parlons. Elle sait TOUT. Mais elle est d'origine moldue. Elle n'a probablement jamais entendu parler du Lànain. Mais ce qu'elle suggérait, était basiquement la même chose? Nous serons liés l'un à l'autre. Et non pas seulement par le sang. Ok, notre magie ne sera pas liée, mais sinon pour le reste c'est la même chose._

« Tu étais celui qui disait qu'il ne fallait pas lui dire qu'on est ensemble, » Lui rappela Hermione.

_Ok, peut-être qu'elle sait,_ pensa Ron. Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de le découvrir. Il allait tout simplement lui demander. « Euh ... Hermione, » Se risqua-t-il prudemment. « Est-ce que le Professeur Binns à un jour mentionné dans ses cours d'histoire de la Magie le Lànain ? »

« Le quoi? »

« Le Lànain? »

« Pas que je me rappelle. Pourquoi? »

« Euh, aucune importance. Laisse tomber. »

« Alors pourquoi tu en as parlé ? »

_MERDE ! Et maintenant qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, espèce de triple idiot ? Allez vite, déclenche une dispute pour la distraire, _s'ordonna-t-il à lui-même. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire, il réalisa que Hermione avait déjà été distraite. Elle ne le regardait plus. Elle regardait par-dessus son épaule, en direction de l'entrée de la pièce privée de sa porte. Ce n'est que quand il se fut retourné pour voir ce qui avait attiré son attention, qu'il réalisa que l'encadrement de la porte n'était plus vide. Sa mère s'y tenait.

Pendant un moment, Ron sentit une panique blanche l'envahir. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait entendu? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, crétin ? À quoi estce que tu penses, parler du lànain dans une pièce sans porte ? Mais, personne n'était sensé être là. Putain! Si elle l'avait entendu parler de cette ancienne cérémonie d'union avec Hermione, elle allait devenir hystérique. _« Maman ? » Dit Ron, choqué que sa voix n'ait pas trahi sa peur. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« JE devais parler à ton frère, » Répondit-elle, ses yeux allant de l'encadrement vide à la porte manquante qui avait été déposée contre le mur. « Où est-il ? »

« En bas, je pense, » Répondit Ron, son estomac se retournant encore une fois, mais pour une toute autre raison. « Pourquoi? » demanda-t-il. Il était bien trop tôt pour que la fête soit finie. Si elle était là, quelque chose devait être arrivé. « Qu'est-ce qui.. »

« Rien qui te concerne, » Dit-elle le coupant avant qu'il n' en ait demandé plus. « Rien qui nécessite que tu t'inquiètes, » Ajouta-t-elle. « Vous deux n'avez qu'à rester ici à faire vos devoirs, » Dit-elle avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers les escaliers.

« Elle pense que nous faisions nos devoirs, » Dit Hermione avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Ouais, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? » demanda Ron. « Pourquoi elle n'est pas à la fête de Harry ? Et pourquoi elle nous a demandé où se trouvait Bill ? Pourquoi ne pas apparaître directement dans la cuisine? Elle devait savoir où il se trouvait. »

« Tu penses qu'elle venait vérifier ce qu'on faisait ? » questionna Hermione.

« De toute évidence, » répondit-il. « Mais elle n'est pas restée bien longtemps. Quelque chose de bizarre se trame ici, » Dit-il en se levant du lit pour se diriger vers la porte. « Viens, » Dit-il, en avançant pour que Hermione le suive. « Allons découvrir ce qui se passe. »

-----------

« MAMAN! » Entendirent-ils Bill s'écrier de surprise, avant même qu'ils n'atteignent la porte de la cuisine et placent leurs oreilles contre. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Pourquoi tu n'es pas à la fête de Harry ? Ça ne peut pas déjà être terminé. »

« Il y a eu une attaque, » répondit Mrs Weasley, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent l'un l'autre, les yeux grands ouverts, mais aucun d'eux ne parla. Au lien de ça, ils entendirent le bruit de chaise rappant le sol, tandis que Bill et Tonks se levaient hâtivement de leur position assise. Le rappement fut interrompu par un bang retentissant, tandis que l'une des chaises, sûrement celle de Tonks, tombait à la renverse, puis il eut le silence.

« Où est Harry ? » Entendirent-ils Tonks demander, l'inquiétude évidente dans sa voix. « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Ce n'est pas Harry, » répondit Mrs Weasley.

« Et Ginny ? » Demanda Bill, d'une voix légèrement vacillante, comme s'il avait peur au point de ne pas vouloir connaître la réponse.

« Ta sœur va bien, » Entendirent-ils Mrs Weasley rassurer son fils.

Ron et Hermione expirèrent tout deux de soulagement. Harry et Ginny étaient tous les deux saufs.

« Dumbledore et moi venons de les laisser chez les Dursley. » Continua Mrs Weasley.

« Tu as laissé Ginny avec ces moldus ? » s'écria Bill incrédule.

« C'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour eux pour le moment, » Répondit sèchement sa mère. « Aussi longtemps qu'ils restent dans cette maison, personne, même pas tu-sais-qui ne pourra les toucher. Tonks, chérie, » Ajouta-t-elle. « Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Kingsley. Les marques des ténèbres ont encore mis le ministère sans dessus dessous. »

« Des marques des ténèbres? » entendirent-ils Bill demander. « Combien? »

« Au moins cinq, toutes très dispersées. Elles ont toutes relativement apparu au même moment. C'est tout ce que j'ai comme information pour l'instant, outre le fait qu'ils s'en soient pris à des familles d'origine moldue. Kingsley n'a pas eu le temps de me donner plus d'informations avant que le ministre ne débarque et ne commence à interférer. Tu devrais y aller. Fudge a appelé tous les Aurors disponibles. »

« Attends une minute, » s'écria Bill. « Je ... je ne pense pas que tu devrais y aller. » Sa déclaration rencontra le silence. « Quelqu'un doit rester ici avec maman, juste au cas où. »

« Bill, » Répondit Mrs Weasley. « Tonks est un Auror. Elle doit y aller. »

« Mais... je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée. Je veux dire, Fudge ne sait pas où nous sommes, » Argumenta-t-il. « Comment peut-il t'appeler, s'il ne sait pas où tu es? Cela semblera suspicieux si tu débarques. Il voudra savoir comment tu sais qu'il y a eu du grabuge. »

« Il n'est pas assez intelligent pour penser à quelque chose comme ça, » Objecta Tonks.

« Bill, » Dit Mrs Weasley, semblant plutôt agacée. « Ne sois pas ridicule. Bien sûr qu'elle doit y aller. »

« Mais... »

« Oh, ignore-le, » Soupira Tonks. « Il devient toujours comme ça s'il est dans le coin quand je suis appelée pour une mission. Franchement, on pourrait penser que malgré tout cet entraînement d'Auror, je ne sers à rien, si on l'écoute. »

« Tonks, » Essaya Bill de nouveau. « Tu ne peux pas y aller. Ils attaquent des personnes d'origine moldue. »

« Et qu'est ce que c'est supposé signifier ? » Répondit-elle sèchement, plus qu'un peu insultée. « Juste parce que mon père est d'origine moldue, je ne suis pas capable de me défendre toute seule? Ce n'est qu'un tas de conneries, et... »

« Oh, va-tu te calmer, » S'écria Bill. « Par la barbe de Merlin. Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. C'est juste que... Hermione est d'origine moldue et tu es le gardien du secret de ses parents. S'ils ne peuvent pas la trouver, ils pourraient tenter de s'en prendre à eux. Alors tu devrais probablement rester ici. »

Un regard vers le visage blême de Hermione fut tout ce qui lui suffit pour se mettre en action. « Je pensais que _tu_ étais le gardien du secret de ses parents, » dit-il à Bill alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et faisait son entrée dans la cuisine.

« RONALD WEASLEY! » Hurla sa mère hors d'haleine tandis qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face. « Il me semble t'avoir dit de rester là haut. »

« Ouais, et bien, je ne l'ai pas fait, » Répondit-il. « Et c'est une bonne chose. Autrement je n'aurais jamais su ce qui se passait. Tu ne me l'aurais certainement pas dit. Personne ne me dit quoi que se soit. »

« C'est parce que tu N'es PAS un membre de l'Ordre, » Hurla Mrs Weasley d'un ton furieux. « Malgré ce que tu peux penser. »

« Et pour mes parents, » Demanda Hermione, en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine. « Est-ce qu'ils ont été attaqué ou pas? »

« Non, » Dit Mrs Weasley, après un silence inconfortable. « Aucune des attaques ne s'est passée près de ta maison. »

« Mais ils sont toujours en danger, n'est-ce pas? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Nous n'en savons rien, » Dit Mrs Weasley, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu en dire plus, Hagrid apparut de manière inattendue en plein milieu de la cuisine et coupa brusquement la conversation.

« Professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé vous chercher, » dit Hagrid, en pointant son parapluie rose en direction de Bill et Tonks. « La transformer en Portoloin, » Expliqua-t-il, en secouant son parapluie sous leurs visages stupéfaits. « On a trouvé des survivants dans la maison des Creevey. Ces salopards. » Hurla-t-il avec colère.

« Hagrid, » Mrs Weasley essaya de l'interrompre avant qu'il n'ait pu en dire plus, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

« Toutes ces attaques font partie d'un plan tordu pour attraper Harry. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de chose en tête. »

« HAGRID ! »

« Seize personnes sont mortes. Une pour chaque année de sa vie. Les Creevey ont été les derniers touchés. QUELS LACHES ! Attaquer des moldus sans défense et leurs enfants. C'était un livreur de lait par Merlin. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre lui ou sa famille. Ils ont laissé sa femme en vie pour qu'elle passe leur petit message pervers, mais cela ne les a pas empêché d'utiliser le _doloris_ sur elle et ils l'ont forcée à choisir lequel de ses enfants serait la dernière victime »

« Oh mon Dieu, » Gémit Hermione, tandis que de chaudes larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

« Merlin! » Cria Hagrid, quand il se retourna et réalisa que Ron et Hermione se tenaient juste derrière lui. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous ne devriez pas être ici. Vous n'auriez pas dû entendre ça. »

« Qui c'était? » Demanda Ron, même si ses yeux étaient rivés sur Hermione. « Qui a été tué? »

« Euh... » Marmonna Hagrid, en jetant un coup d'oeil inconfortable à Molly. « Euh, bien... »

« QUI EST-CE BON DIEU? » Hurla Ron. « On finira par le savoir. Cela va être en première page de la gazette dès demain. »

« Il a raison, maman, » Intervint Bill avant qu'il ne commence à argumenter. « Ils vont finir par le découvrir. Même si tu arrives à les tenir éloignés du journal, ils seront bientôt de retour à l'école. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu peux les protéger. »

« Alors allons-y, » Soupira Mrs Weasley, sachant que Bill avait raison.

« Est-ce que c'est Colin ou Dennis? » Demanda Ron d'une voix guindée.

« Les deux, » Répondit tristement Hagrid, détournant le regard en avalant difficilement sa salive. « D'après ce que l'on sait, ils ont eu Colin en premier, ils ne voulaient pas qu'il défende sa famille. Après, ils ont tué leur père et ils ont forcé leur mère à choisir entre Dennis et sa fille. »

« Je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient une soeur, » Murmura Hermione. Il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'elle ignorait à propos des Creevey. Ils n'étaient pas dans la même année, mais ce n'était pas une excuse. Ils étaient tous les deux membres de l'AD. Elle aurait au moins dû savoir qu'ils avaient une soeur. « C'est une sorcière? » Demanda Hermione, tandis que Ron passait un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui.

« N'en sais rien, » Répondit honnêtement Hagrid.

« Ron ? » Interrompit Mrs Weasley. « Emmène Hermione en haut. Maintenant. Et reste avec elle. »

« Et pour mes parents? » protesta Hermione.

« Ecoutez, » Dit Hagrid en se tournant vers Bill et Tonks. « On doit y aller. Le professeur Dumbledore attend. » Ajouta-t-il, en leur tendant son parapluie à portée de main.

« Tonks ? » Demanda Bill, en lui lançant un regard implorant. Elle jeta un oeil sur Hermione puis revint sur Bill. « D'accord, » Se laissa-t-elle attendrir, en secouant la tête positivement à sa requête. « Je vais rester. »

« Ce sera juste nous, Hagrid, » Dit Bill, en tendant la main vers le portoloin.

« Cela a vraiment commencé, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura Ron, son cerveau devenant fébrile, tandis que sa mère les poussait lui et Hermione vers la porte de la cuisine.

La guerre avait commencé. Des gens mourraient. Des gens qu'il connaissait. Des enfants avec lesquels il allait à l'école. Il savait qu'il devrait ressentir quelque chose. Mais autre chose que ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant. Peur. Atrocité. Tristesse. Mais ce n'était pas les émotions qui parcouraient son esprit. Ce qu'il ressentait était du soulagement. Du soulagement que Hermione ne soit pas l'une des origines moldues qui avaient été tuées. Colin et Dennis étaient morts, et il était soulagé. _ Quelle sorte de Connard tordu je suis ? _Pensa-t-il, son estomac se serrant de culpabilité tandis qu'il permettait à sa mère de les raccompagner en haut. _ C'étaient juste des enfants, pourquoi ils avaient à les tuer ? Pourquoi ?_

_

* * *

_

**Voila pour ce nouveau chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en penser dans une petite review et je me ferais une joie de vous répondre!**

**Merci encore de m'avoir lu, et j'espere que je publierais la suite le plus vite possible, il ne faut pas hésiter à me relancer **

_  
_


	30. Chapitre 30: l'instint de survie

**Voila, le nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais malheureusement on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, et traduire de très longues fics prend beaucoup de temps. Cependant je continue même si je dois le faire doucement.**

**Nombreux sont au courant, mais la fic est enfin terminé en VO. l'auteur a enfin aposé le point final au bout du 80eme chapitre, ce qui me laisse encore pas mal de boulot devant moi. Plus un out take qu'elle vient de publier maintenant que j'y pense.**

**j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que vous etes toujours là.**

** Et je continue de conseiller à tout le monde Culpabilité par Servane ainsi que les fics de Pit-chan et Billy&Menssa**

**sans plus attendre... **

**

* * *

Chapitre 30**

« Garçon ! » Beugla Vernon Dursley, tandis qu'Harry conduisait Ginny à l'étage vers sa chambre. « REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« Tu ferais mieux de rester ici », dit Harry, en passant sa main devant elle pour lui ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. « Je serais de retour dans quelques minutes», ajouta t-il, alors qu'il se tournait pour battre en retraite vers les escaliers.

« **GARCON ! »**

« QUOI ? » Ginny entendit Harry crier, tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers.

« Qu'est ce que tu penses faire ? », exigea de savoir Vernon au moment où son neveu entra dans son champ de vision.

« Faire mes valises», répondit-il, comme si c'était l'évidence. « Tu étais là quand on nous a dits de le faire. »

« Comment oses-tu introduire ces…gens dans ma maison », ragea Vernon, alors que sa veine venait d'apparaître sur son front, pour battre rageusement.

« Tu as un sacré culot», siffla sa tante qui sortait du salon pour rejoindre les cotés de son mari dans le couloir. « Ramener cette femme et sa morveuse ici. »

« Il n'y aura aucun de ses sales rouquins dans ma maison ! » hurla Vernon, son visage prenant une impressionnante teinte violacée.

« NE L'APPELE PAS COMME CA ! », rugit Harry.

« De la vermine ! », aboya Vernon. « Tous autant qu'ils sont. Et aucun ne restera dans _ma_ maison. Pas après ce qu'ils ont fait à Dudley. Est-ce que tu m'entends mon garçon ? Je ne l'accepterais pas. Tu sors cette, cette …_fille_ d'ici. MAINTENANT ! »

« Il a un nom vous savez ? » s'exclama sèchement la voix intrusive de Ginny, alors qu'elle apparaissait du coin de l'escalier. « Et moi aussi », ajouta t-elle d'un ton irrité, alors qu'elle sautait en bas des marches pour s'arrêter juste à coté de Harry. « C'est Ginny. Et je ne serais que trop contente d'emporter Harry et de partir. » dit-elle, en fixant son oncle et sa tante. « C'est tout ce que vous méritez. »

« Et qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? » aboya Vernon, en étudiant cette rouquine furieuse d'un air suspicieux.

« Ne gaspille pas ta salive», Murmura Harry, en se détournant de son oncle pour s'adresser à Ginny. « Aller vient », Dit-il en tirant sur son bras, essayant de l'amener à le suivre vers les escaliers.

« Vous n'avez pas écouté ce qu'a dit le Professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda Ginny à Vernon, en arrachant son bras de la prise d'Harry, tandis qu'elle parlait. Elle n'en avait pas fini avec les Dursley. Pas avant d'avoir dit ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle avait entendu trop d'horreur à propos de la famille de Harry et de la façon dont elle l'avait traitée tout ce temps. Alors elle n'allait pas laisser cette opportunité lui échapper. Pas maintenant qu'elle était face à eux, elle allait leur en donner pour leur argent. «Voldemort attaque des moldus, espèce d'idiot. C'est pour ça que ma mère nous a laissés ici. Parce qu'aussi longtemps que Harry reste dans cette maison, nous sommes tous à l'abri. Vous ferez mieux de vous souvenir de ça la prochaine fois…»

«NON! » s'écria Pétunia, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur quand elle réalisa combien la situation était sérieuse. «Dudley! Il est dehors avec Piers, Vernon», Cria t-elle, en saisissant l'un des bras gras de son mari, « On doit faire quelques choses. J'appelle les Polkisses. »

« Non, Pétunia, attends ! »L'appela Vernon avait que sa femme ne soit à mi-chemin de la cuisine. « Il ne faut pas que qu'il se balade dans les rues », expliqua t-il, toute couleur avait quitté son visage. « Si ce maniaque lance après lui l'un de ses démonizeur ? »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce démonizeur ? » Demanda Ginny, en se tournant vers Harry avec une expression confuse sur le visage.

« Il veut dire détraqueurs », Lui murmura Harry.

« Toi », Siffla Vernon, se détournant de sa femme pour pointer son index vers Harry. « Va chez les Polkisses et ramène mon fils à la maison. »

« Vous êtes fou ? » S'écria Ginny. « Il n'y a pas moyen que Harry aille dehors seul. »

« Il n'ira pas tout seul », Cria Vernon, en se dirigeant vers Harry, pour l'attraper par le col et le pousser vers la porte, avant de se tourner pour administrer le même traitement à Ginny. « Tu seras avec lui. »

« NON ! » Hurla Harry, en écartant Ginny de son oncle avant qu'il n'ait la chance de la toucher. « J'irais », Dit-il, en attrapant sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean. « Mais Ginny reste ici. »

« Tu n'iras sûrement pas », Cria Ginny.

« ELOIGNE ! CETTE ! SALETE ! DE ! MOI ! » Beugla Vernon.

« Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher Dudley ou pas ? » Demanda Harry. Mais avant que son oncle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Ginny passa à l'action. Sans prévenir, et tendit la main et arracha sa baguette de la main de Harry. « HE ! » Appela Harry, alors qu'il se retrouva lui-même à fixer le bout de sa propre baguette. « Rends-moi ça. »

« Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, Harry », Répondit la jeune rouquine, en reculant d'un pas, mais gardant la baguette tendue.

« PETUNIA ! » Appela Vernon, écartant ses bras en se postant devant sa femme. « Reste derrière moi », Ajouta t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil à Ginny comme si elle était une folle complètement atteinte qui venait de faire irruption dans leur maison pour les menacer physiquement.

« Ginny ? » Dit Harry, en tendant la main dans une tentative de la stopper. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Maman va me tuer si je te laisse sortir de la maison », Répondit-elle. « Et quand elle en aura fini avec moi, elle s'occupera de ton cas. Crois-moi, Harry. Un corps stupéfié est préférable à ce que ma mère fera si tu passes cette porte. »

« On sait très bien tous les deux que tu ne vas pas me jeter un sort », Dit calmement Harry alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. « Tu serais exclue. »

« Non, je ne le serais pas », Dit Ginny, en reculant d'un pas, pour maintenir une certaine distance entre eux d'eux. « En plus, ils doivent d'abord m'envoyer un avertissement officiel. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard. « Puis c'est ta baguette. Si quelqu'un doit être exclu, se sera toi. »

Elle avait bien sûr raison. La moindre magie performée dans cette maison avec sa baguette, lui serait attribuée. C'était déjà arrivé. Il avait reçu son premier avertissement officiel quand Dobby, l'elfe de maison, était apparu et avait lancé un sort de planage dans la cuisine. Dobby n'avait même utilisé sa baguette et cependant c'était Harry qui avait au final reçu le blâme. Si Ginny jetait un sort, n'importe lequel, dans la maison des Dursley, Fudge l'expulserait de Poudlard aussi vite qu'il le fallait pour le dire. Elle le tenait et elle le savait… ou pas ? »

« C'est pourquoi je sais que tu ne le feras pas », Répondit chaudement Harry. « Alors arrête de n'en faire qu'à ta tête et rends-moi ma baguette. »

Pendant un instant, Harry pensa qu'il l'avait vaincue. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, ainsi que son Oncle et sa tante quand Ginny se détendit et abaissa son bras. Seulement Ginny ne lui rendit pas sa baguette comme il l'avait imaginé. En fait, quand il tendit la main pour la prendre, elle la cacha derrière son dos et quand la main de Ginny réapparut, la baguette de Harry avait été remplacée par celle de Ginny.

Heureusement, Dudley choisit ce moment précis pour faire son entrée dans la maison, et quand il ouvrit la porte, elle heurta Harry ce qui le fit tomber sur Ginny.

« DIDDY ! » Cria Pétunia, alors que son mari fit un bond sur le coté pour saisir son fils par le bras, l'éloignant des deux autres adolescents écroulés sur le sol.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Dudley, ignorant les tentatives de sa mère pour l'étreindre. Harry et Ginny tentait pendant ce temps de démêler leurs membres afin de se relever. « Qui c'est ? » Demanda-t-il, même s'il avait remarqué les longs cheveux roux de Ginny et avait trouvé seul la réponse à sa question. « Où sont les autres ? » Dit-il, ses yeux exorbités de terreur en se penchant pour jeter un œil dans le salon, à la recherche d'autres Weasley.

« Très bien », Dit Harry, en attrapant Ginny par le poignet, la plaçant devant lui. « Vous n'avez plus besoin de nous maintenant que Duddichounet est rentré. Allez », Ajouta t-il en la poussant vers les escaliers. « On va faire mes valises, qu'on puisse enfin partir de cet enfer. »

« Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas partir », Dit Ginny, en lui tendant sa baguette et en grimpant les marches de l'escalier. « Dumbledore nous a dit d'attendre ici jusqu'à qu'il vienne nous chercher personnellement. »

« Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas dit combien de temps on allait devoir patienter ? » Grommela Harry, en la suivant dans la pièce sombre.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais marcher cette chose ? » Demanda Ginny, en se penchant vers la lampe du bureau. « Ça n'a pas de mèche. Il n'y a pas d'endroit pour mettre l'huile. »

« Appuie juste sur le bouton au-dessus », Répondit-il, en ouvrant le loquet de sa malle. Il se dirigea vers sa petite commode pour en retirer le peu de vêtements que les tiroirs contenaient.

« Où ? » Demanda Ginny, en tâtonnant dans l'ombre.

« Là », Répondit Harry en s'approchant, pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur, avant de retourner vers ses tiroirs.

« Waou », Dit-elle automatiquement. Elle s'agenouilla pour jeter un coup d'œil par dessous et grimaça devant l'éclat de la lumière. « Alors, c'est à ça que ressemble la lumière électrique. On l'avait étudié en études des moldus, mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'ils… »

« Je suppose qu'ils ne t'ont pas prévenue de ne pas regarder directement l'ampoule », Dit Harry, en éloignant Ginny du bureau. « Tu vas t'abîmer les yeux si tu continues à faire ça. »

« Merlin, ce truc est éblouissant », Murmura Ginny, en frottant ces yeux, espérant ainsi faire disparaître les points blancs de sa vision.

« Tu n'allais pas sérieusement me jeter un sort, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Harry, en lâchant une pile de vêtements dans sa malle.

« Euh…en fait », Bégaya Ginny, alors que sa vision redevenait nette et qu'elle pouvait enfin observer la chambre en désordre de Harry. « Je l'aurais fait. Si tu m'y avais poussée. » Ajouta t-elle, avant de repérer Hedwige posée au-dessus de sa cage. Elle se dirigea vers elle pour caresser son plumage blanc. « J'aurais accepté avec plaisir l'avertissement du ministère si ça me permettait de te garder en sûreté. De plus », Ajouta-t-elle en y repensant. « Je préfère avoir le ministère sur le dos que maman. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut ouvrir la fenêtre ? » Demanda Ginny, comme Harry ne répondait pas. On était au plein été et cette chambre à l'étage était mal aérée. « C'est mieux comme ça ? » Dit-elle à Hedwige, après avoir tiré les rideaux et ouvert la fenêtre.

La chouette hulula pour montrer son accord avant de déployer ses ailes et d'ébouriffer ses plumes.

« Vas-y », Soupira Harry quand Hedwige le regarda avec interrogation. Il savait qu'elle était agitée. Elle avait été confinée dans cette chambre depuis plusieurs jours. « Mais on pourrait ne plus être là à ton retour. » Hurla t-il tandis qu'elle s'envolait par la fenêtre.

« Tu connais quelqu'un qui habite Abberley ou Lincoln ? » Demanda Ginny, en attrapant la cage de Hedwige pour la déposer à coté de la malle de Harry.

« Non, pourquoi ? » Répondit-il en attrapant _ le Quidditch à travers les âges_ qui jonchait le sol, pour le jeter au-dessus de son tas de pantalons.

« Et Mossley ? » Insista-t-elle.

« Non », Demanda Harry, réalisant enfin pourquoi elle lui posait la question. « Et toi ? »

« Non », Répondit-elle faiblement. « Mais… je suis quasi certaine que Colin Creevey vient de Bristol et … »

« Et quoi ? » Demanda Harry, vraiment inquiet par cette nouvelle information.

« Dean Thomas vit à Lewisham », Murmura Ginny. « Tu ne penses pas… »

« NON ! » Répondit chaudement Harry. « Ton père a mentionné des «'moldus sans défense '. Dean et Colin ne sont pas sans défense », Ajouta-t-il, même s'il savait qu'il s'accrochait à de faux espoirs.

« Et si on avait tord. Et si ça n'était pas après des moldus qu'ils en avaient ? S'ils en avaient après des sorciers d'origine moldue ? »

« Hermione », gémit Harry, en tombant lourdement sur son lit.

« Hermione va bien », Le rassura platement Ginny. « Ron ne laissera rien lui arriver. C'est pour tout les autres que je suis inquiète. »

---------

Ça faisait presque 40 minutes que M. Weasley et les jumeaux étaient réapparus à Grimmauld Place. Et près de 30 minutes que Ron ne lui avait pas parlée. Il avait été perdu dans ses propres pensées depuis que Fred était sorti du salon pour descendre à la réunion qui avait lieu dans la cuisine. Sincèrement, Hermione ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à s'éclipser assez longtemps pour les mettre au courant sur ce qui c'était passé à Lewisham. Mais il était venu et leur avait dit. Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'ils ne soient pas des membres de l'ordre. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que leur mère puisse être contre. Aussi loin que les jumeaux étaient concernés, Ron et Hermione avaient aussi le droit de savoir. Dean Thomas avait été leur ami après tout.

Fred ne leur avait pas donné tous les détails, pour le plus grand soulagement de Hermione. La vérité était qu'elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir supporter de l'entendre. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Elle ne voulait pas savoir comment ils étaient morts. Elle ne voulait pas se l'imaginer dans sa tête, car si elle le faisait, ce ne serait pas les parents de Dean qu'elle y verrait, mais les siens, et elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'ils souffrent par sa faute. Connaître les sorts qui avaient été utilisés la hanterait. Dean n'était plus là. Comme les Creevey, assassinés parce qu'ils étaient d'origine moldue, tués parce qu'ils étaient des Gryffondors et qu'ils étaient proches de Harry. En fait, il était le seul autre Gryffondor d'origine moldue de son année, ce qui laissait à Hermione l'interrogation de savoir si Voldemort l'avait ciblé lui seulement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre elle.

_Est-ce que Dean a pris ma place ? Est ce qu'il aurait été attaqué si j'avais était chez moi avec mes parents ? Si je ne me cachais pas ici, est ce que j'aurais été la première victime, à sa place ? Mais, il a déjà eu une chance de me tuer, et il ne l'a pas fait. _ Se rappela-t-elle. _ En fait, il a empêché Lestrange de le faire. Mais est-ce que cela veut dire quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il avait d'autres plans pour moi ou est-ce que ça n'était juste 'pas le moment' ?_

Hermione n'aimait la tournure que prenaient ses pensées. Spéculer sur les plans de Voldemort était bien hasardeux. S'attarder sur des _Si_ ne l'emmènerait nulle part. Il y avait d'autres choses dont elle devait se soucier. Des choses qui étaient bien plus importantes. Comme le compagnon silencieux qui était près d'elle, son bras passé autour de son épaule. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il était en colère pour ce qui était arrivé. Qui ne le serait pas ? Mais il y avait autre chose.

Il était trop calme, trop silencieux. Ce n'était pas Ron de rester immobile pendant une longue période de temps, à part s'il jouait aux échecs. Ce n'était pas lui d'être silencieux. Ron n'était jamais silencieux. Quand il est en colère, il s'énerve et hurle pour décharger sa colère. Il n'intériorise pas comme le fait Harry, il laisse ses sentiments sortir. Seulement, pour une quelconque raison, aujourd'hui il gardait tout en lui. S'il n'allait pas tout extérioriser par lui-même, Hermione allait lui donner un coup de main.

« Tu te sens bien ? » Demanda t-elle tendrement, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question.

Plutôt que de répondre avec des mots, Ron la regarda et acquiesça simplement, d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas », Dit Hermione, en resserrant sa prise sur son torse, mais éloignant sa tête de sa poitrine, le faisant intentionnellement réagir. Elle espérait qu'il finirait par parler au moins pour nier, mais Ron ne parla pas.

Il haussa simplement les épaules, et lui lança un regard qui disait, _'penses ce que tu veux'_.

_D'accord,_ pensa Hermione, plus que prête pour laisser sortir ses propres frustrations, maintenant. _Si c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer. _« Il est hors de question que tu me mentes », Dit-elle, en utilisant expressément un ton accusateur. « Tu ferais mieux de me dire à quoi tu penses. »

« Je ne veux pas en parler », répondit abruptement Ron.

« Je pense que tu devrais. »

« J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas », Siffla t-il, enlevant son bras de ses épaules, se redressant sur le canapé. « Alors, lâche l'affaire. »

«Pour que que tu deviennes comme Harry et que tu me repousses pour ruminer dans ton coin ? » Répondit-elle sèchement. « Je ne pense pas. »

« Je ne te repousse pas », Dit Ron d'un ton irrité. « Je suis assis juste à coté de toi, il me semble ? »

« Ton corps est là, oui », Répondit Hermione, satisfaite de voir sa colère remonter à la surface. « Mais ton esprit est de toute évidence autre part. Tu te sentirais peut-être mieux si tu m'en parlais. »

« Je vais bien », Insista Ron. « Ou du moins jusqu'à que tu commences à m'agacer.'

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien. »

« Si ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu me cries dessus ? »Rétorqua Hermione. « Tu pourras le nier autant que tu le voudras, mais je te connais et je peux dire quand quelque chose te tracasse. Ce n'est pas juste à cause des attaques. Il y a quelque chose d'autre et je veux savoir ce que c'est. »

« S'il te plait, lâche l'affaire. »

« Je ne le ferais pas », Insista Hermione. « Je m'inquiète pour toi », Ajouta t-elle, son anxiété marquée dans sa voix », Et je ne pourrais pas t'aider tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qui ne va pas. »

« Il n'y a rien dont tu as besoin de d'inquiéter », Soupira Ron. Il avait été proche de tout lâcher, mais il ne pouvait pas être en colère contre elle parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. « Je vais bien » Mentit-il.

« C'est faux. »

« Hermione », Dit-il, ayant l'air plus qu'exaspéré.

« Ron », Elle répliqua son nom sur le même ton que le sien. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle ne serait pas celle qui détournerait le regard.

Apparemment, Ron non plus, car il continuait de la toiser.

« DIS LE MOI ! » Hurla-t-elle quand il était devenu évident qu'aucun des deux n'allait abandonner.

« TRES BIEN ! » Hurla Ron avec colère. « Je me sentais soulagé, ok ? C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? » Mais la colère était juste un masque qu'il portait, pour essayer de cacher ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. La culpabilité de rongeait et cette évidence était marquée dans ses yeux. « Quand j'ai appris pour les Creevey et Dean, je me suis senti soulagé », Continua-t-il, essayant de tout dire avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe. « Ils sont tous morts et j'étais content. J'ai partagé une chambre avec Dean pendant cinq ans et j'étais content… content parce que ce n'était pas toi. Quel genre d'ami ça fait de moi ? Quel genre de personne pense comme ça ? » Demanda t-il misérablement.

« Oh! Ron », S'exclama Hermione, en tendant la main vers lui. « C'est une réaction normale. »

« C'est normal de souhaiter la mort de ses amis », Cria-t-il, en s'éloignant brutalement de Hermione.

« Tu n'as pas souhaité leur mort », Lui assura t-elle. « Tu ne voulais pas que cela arrive. »

Mais Ron ne la croyait pas. Il ne la regardait même plus. Il ne voulait pas voir sa sollicitude devenir du dégoût quand elle réaliserait quel genre de personne il était vraiment._ Elle finira par s'en rendre compte,_ pensa t-il, la tête basse, fixant d'un air morose ses genoux. _Ce n'est qu'une question de temps._

«Et ce que tu penses… »Continua Hermione. « C'est normal, c'est normal de se sentir soulager que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un que tu… »

_Elle ne comprend pas. _« Ils sont morts, Hermione », Cria Ron sans même relever la tête. « Dean et Colin et tous ces gens. Ils sont tous morts. Ce monstre les a tués. »

« Je sais. »

« Ils n'étaient que des enfants. Ils ne faisaient de mal à personne. Ils ne représentaient aucune menace pour eux. Et c'est pour ça qu'il s'en est pris à eux, parce que c'est un putain de lâche. Il s'en est pris à ceux d'origine moldue, parce qu'il savait qu'ils ne seraient pas capables de se défendre seuls. Et ce taré l'a fait exprès, juste pour torturer encore un peu plus Harry. C'est répugnant. J'aurais dû être horrifié. J'aurais dû me sentir malade. J'aurais dû être triste ou en colère, mais tout ce que je ressentais était du soulagement. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'était combien j'étais heureux que ce ne soit pas toi. Tu ne vois pas combien je suis tordu ? »

« Ne redit plus JAMAIS une chose comme ça », Siffla Hermione, en se penchant en avant pour le frapper sur le bras.

« OWWW ! » Hurla Ron, en la fixant, sous le choc. «Tu m'as frappé. »

« Et bien, je devais bien faire quelque chose pour attirer ton attention ? » Répondit-elle irritée. « Maintenant, écoute-moi. Tu n'as rien à voir avec ce monstre. Tu as plus d'amour et de compassion dans ton petit doigt que Voldemort et tous ses mangemorts réunis. Tu es quelqu'un de bon, honnête et honorable et je t'aime. Le fait que tu sois aussi en colère prouve bien que j'ai raison. Ce que tu ressens est parfaitement normal. Juste parce que tu te sens soulagé que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un que tu aimes, ça ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne. Je me suis aussi sentie soulagée que ce ne soit pas mes parents ou Harry ou Ginny. Est-ce que ça fait de moi un monstre ? »

« Ça aurait pu être toi », Gémit Ron, en ignorant sa question.

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Mais ça aurait pu. Ca l'aurait été s'il avait été capable de… »

« Je suis là, Ron », Dit Hermione, en passant les bras autour de son cou, l'emportant dans son étreinte. « Je ne vais nulle part, je te le promets. »

« Tu ne comprends pas », Murmura-t-il, le visage enfouit dans ses cheveux. « Si cela avait été toi… j'aurais fait des choses terribles. Quand ils t'ont enlevée, quand je pensais que tu étais… morte ? » Il dû se forcer pour faire sortir le mot. « J'ai passé la journée entière à imaginer ce que je pourrais faire à ses enfoirés quand je leur mettrais la main dessus. Je ne veux pas devenir cet homme. »

« Bien sur que non », Lui assura-t-elle en serrant sa main tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux avec l'autre. « Je ne laisserai jamais ça arriver. Je te le promets. »

« Et si tu n'es pas là ? » Demanda t-il démoralisé.

« Je serais toujours là », Répondit Hermione, en essuyant les larmes de ses propres yeux avant qu'elles ne puissent glisser sur ses joues. « Juste là », Dit-elle en plaçant sa main sur la poitrine de Ron. « Dans ton cœur. Je serais toujours avec toi, là. »

« Ce n'est pas assez », Répondit Ron, en s'éloignant la regardant d'un air abattu.

« Je sais », Admit-elle. « Ce n'est pas assez pour moi, non plus. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux te promettre. »

« Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver », Dit Ron, en l'attrapant par la taille pour la serrer étroitement.

« Je sais », Répondit-elle de nouveau.

« Non, je le pense vraiment. » Dit Ron. « La potion, je veux qu'on le fasse, maintenant. »

« Non », répondit Hermione, en prenant Ron complètement par surprise.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'non' ? »Demanda t-il, quand il s'était suffisamment repris pour fermer la bouche, et énoncer une phrase cohérente.

« Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça », Tenta t-elle de clarifier. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu puisses précipiter ou faire sous le coup d'une impulsion. »

« Ne commence pas », Répondit Ron, en relâchant son étreinte pour se rasseoir.

« C'était ton idée. Tu m'as tout expliqué. Je comprends toutes les conséquences que ça implique et je veux le faire. »

« Non », répéta Hermione. « J'ai eu toute une année pour y penser et me faire à l'idée. Tu n'es au courant que depuis aujourd'hui. Tu as besoin de prendre du temps et… »

« Au diable tout ça. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Ça fonctionnera et je veux le faire. Maintenant. »

« Même si j'étais d'accord avec toi, on ne pourrait pas », répondit-elle, en croissant les bras contre sa poitrine. « La potion ne peut pas être préparée maintenant. »

« Merde », Jura t-il dans sa barbe. « Laisse-moi deviner, ça va te prendre un mois pour la préparer ? »

« Une fois qu'on sera de retour à l'école, je pourrais avoir accès aux derniers ingrédients qui sont dans l'armoire à apothicaire des élèves. »

« Putain, Hermione. Je ne vais pas attendre aussi longtemps. Je veux te protéger de ce satané sort dès maintenant. Pas dans deux putains de mois. Tu me dis ce dont tu as besoin et Fred et George me les apporteront demain. »

« Est-ce que tu veux bien te calmer une minute et penser rationnellement », Le supplia Hermione. « Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai expliqué mon plan que ça veut dire que je suis prête à le mettre en application. Je ne sais même pas encore comment faire revenir l'âme dans le corps. »

« ET MERDE ! »

« Ron est ce que tu peux s'il te plait arrêter de jurer autant ? »

« Mais…tu prévois de la préparer dès que nous serons rentrés à Poudlard ? »

« La préparer, oui », Répondit Hermione. « Mais je ne prévois pas de la boire…avant que nous en ayons besoin. »

« Attends, laisse moi comprendre », Dit Ron assez sarcastiquement. « Tu as pris tous ces risques pour obtenir ces ingrédients illégaux… »

« Restreints à la vente », Interrompit Hermione.

«… pour préparer une potion que tu n'as même pas l'intention de prendre ? » Continua t-il. « Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? La stocker dans ta malle, en attendant le beau jour où Voldemort se décidera à attaquer Poudlard ? Allez Hermione. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas aussi prévisible et Harry non plus. S'il se met en tête encore une fois de partie à la poursuite de Voldemort, est ce que tu crois qu'il va attendre qu'on retourne dans la tour de Gryffondor pour aller boire la potion dont il n'est même pas au courant ? »

Bien qu'elle détestait avoir à l'admettre, il avait marqué un point important. « Cette conversation ne va nulle part », Dit Hermione, ayant l'air plutôt exaspéré. « Je ne suis pas prête, et je n'en parlerais surtout pas à tes frères, donc je ne pourrais pas la faire tant qu'on ne sera pas rentré à Poudlard. Et même si c'était prêt, je ne la prendrais pas. Pas avant que tu ais pris du temps pour y réfléchir. »

« Est-ce que tu as commencé à prendre tes pilules ? » Demanda Ron, en changeant si rapidement de sujet que Hermione eu du mal à saisir à quoi il faisait référence.

« QUOI ? »

« Ce traitement moldu que tu m'as fait chercher dans ta chambre. Tu sais le truc qui empêche de… »

« Je sais de quoi tu parles ? » L'interrompit-elle avant qu'il n'ait pu finir.

« Est-ce que tu les prends ? » Demanda Ron une nouvelle fois.

« Oui », Répondit Hermione, ne pouvant s'empêcher ses joues de se mettre à rougir..

« C'est vrai », Dit-il, clairement choquer par sa réponse. « Sérieusement ? »

« Oui, Ron. Sérieusement. »

« Donc ce n'est pas… tu sais… pour la partie sexuelle », Dit-il, en baissant de plus en plus la voix. « Que tu n'es pas prête ? Parce que si c'est ça, alors… »

« Non », Dit Hermione, dont le visage devenait de plus en plus rouge. « Ce n'est pas ça. »

« Tu es sure ? » Demanda Ron. « Parce que je n'essaye pas de mettre la pression ou de te pousser ou autre chose. »

« Je veux juste que tu ne fasses quelque chose impulsivement et que tu puisses regretter par la suite », Répondit-elle. « Je pense que tu devrais prendre un peu de temps pour y réfléchir et vraiment prendre en compte les conséquences avant que tu prennes ta décision. Je veux dire, on parle d'être connecté en permanence. On ne sera plus capable d'avoir des secrets. Tu n'auras plus aucune intimité. Je saurais toujours ce que tu ressens, quand tu le ressens.

_Ouais, je compte bien là dessus,_ pensa Ron_ Je sentirais que tu seras en danger et au moment où tu le seras, je le serais ? _« Faisons un compromis ? » Suggéra-t-il « je te promets d'y réfléchir durant les deux prochains mois, si tu consens à prendre la potion aussitôt qu'elle sera prête. »

« D'accord », Soupira t-elle. C'était une requête raisonnable. Juste parce qu'elle a dit qu'elle allait le considérer, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était forcément d'accord.

« HARRY ! » Ils entendirent la voix de Ginny retentir dans le couloir. « ATTEND ! Tu ne peux pas… »

Ron et Hermione eurent à peine le temps de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et que leur meilleur ami très agité fit son entrée dans la pièce, suivit par Ginny qui avait dû de toute évidence courir après lui puisqu'elle était essoufflée.

« … entrer comme ça », Termina t-elle faiblement.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, bordel ? » Exigea de savoir Harry à l'instant où il vit Hermione et Ron sur le sofa.

« Quoi ? » S'écria Ron, bondissant du canapé, en laissant un regard mauvais à sa sœur. « Rien du tout. »

« OH HARRY ! » S'écria Hermione, en se jetant sur lui, pour l'étreindre. « Personne ne nous a dit que tu venais. C'est si boooon de te revoir. On était tellement inquiet… »

« Donc il s'est bien passé quelque chose », Demanda Harry, en plaçant une main sur son épaule et la repoussant doucement pour qu'il puisse voir son visage. »

« Euh… » Commença à bégayer Ron.

« Et bien ? » Demanda impatiemment Harry. « Qui a été attaqué ? »

« Oh! », répondit Ron, quand il réalisa qu'elle ne les avait pas balancés après tout. « Euh… tu sais comment est maman », Ajouta t-il, en lançant un regard inquiet dans la direction de Hermione. « Elle ne nous laisse pas approcher la cuisine. »

« Si nous n'avions pas été là quand Hagrid est arrivé, on ne serait au courant de rien », Dit Hermione avec prudence.

« QUI C'EST ? » Hurla Harry.

« C'est Dean, n'est ce pas », Demanda Ginny, sa voix tremblant légèrement. « Papa et les jumeaux sont partis pour Lewinsham et c'est là que vit Dean. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il est… »

Hermione quitta Harry pour venir immédiatement au coté de Ginny. « Oh! Ginny », Dit-elle, en la prenant dans ses bras. « Je sais que tu lui écrivais, je suis tellement désolé. »

« Il n'est pas… mort ? » Demanda faiblement Ginny alors que toutes couleurs disparaissaient de son visage.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Ron puis acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. « Je suis désolée », Se répéta t-elle. Cela semblait être une réponse tellement stupide, mais c'était tous ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

« Et Colin ? » Demanda calmement Harry, malgré le fait que ses yeux étaient emplis d'une rage contenue. « C'est celui de Bristol, n'est ce pas ? »

« Hagrid est venu de Bristol pour venir chercher Bill et Tonk », Répondit Ron, en regardant Harry d'un air appréhensif. Ses poings étaient serrés tellement fort que ses articulations en étaient devenues blanches. Harry avait encore le contrôle de sa colère, mais s'il éclatait, Ron savait que cela allait être violent. « Il ne savait pas qu'on était dans la cuisine quand il a commencé à raconter ce qui était arrivé. »

« Et ? » Dit Harry, quand Ron n'offrit pas plus d'information. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Hagrid a dit qu'ils s'en sont pris à Colin en premier parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils défendent sa famille », Dit lentement Hermione. « Ils ont tué son père et … Dennis. »

« Oh! mon dieu », Gémit Ginny, en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. « Et pour Emma ? » Demanda t-elle quand Hermione s'assit auprès d'elle.

« Leur sœur ? » Demanda Ron, en baissant les yeux vers sa propre sœur avec une expression triste.

« Non », Répondit Hermione. « Hagrid a dit qu'elle allait bien. »

« Qui d'autres ? » Gronda Harry avec colère.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Hermione.

« C'est tout ce que nous savons », Répondit Ron faiblement. « Je te l'ai dit. Maman ne nous laisse pas approcher la cuisine. »

« Il y a eu trois autres attaques », Dit Ginny mécaniquement. « Maugrey a mentionné Aberley, Mossley et Lincoln. »

« Je ne sais pas Gin », Répondit honnêtement Hermione. « On n'a rien entendu à propos de ça. La seule raison pour laquelle on est au courant pour eux c'est parce que Hagrid l'a laissé glisser avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'on était là. »

« C'est tout ce que vous savez », Demanda Harry, en jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux à Ron puis à Hermione.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre furtivement avant de rencontrer le regard perçant de Harry une fois de plus.

« Hum … » Marmonna Hermione, en gigotant d'un air inconfortable. « Peut être que tu devrais t'asseoir, Harry », Suggéra t-elle.

« DIT-LE MOI JUSTE ! » Rugit-il.

« Euh…Hagrid a dit quelque chose à propos… à propos… d'un message qu'il aurait laissé pour toi chez les Creevey », Répondit Ron. Il devait se forcer à ne pas tressaillir quand les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Il était certain que cette dernière partie d'information allait faire perdre son self contrôle à son meilleur ami, mais il avait tord »

« Et qu'est ce que Voldemort a dit ? »

« Je ne sais pas », Admit Ron. « Maman a stoppé Hagrid avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'en dire plus. »

« Tout ce qu'on sait », Ajouta Hermione, « C'est qu'il a choisi ce jour pour une raison. »

« CE PSYCHOPATHE ! » Hurla Ron, tandis que sa propre colère s'emparait de lui. « Il essaye de te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements, vieux. C'est pour ça qu'il a attaqué ceux d'origine moldue aujourd'hui. Il veut que tu te sentes responsable. »

« RON ! » S'écria Hermione.

« Quoi ? », Hurla Ron. « C'est la vérité. »

« Des fois, t'es vraiment un imbécile sans tact. »

« Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça, maintenant », Dit Harry, en tournant pour sortir de la pièce, pour la plus grande surprise de ses amis. »

« C'est génial », Dit Ginny. « Vous deviez vraiment commencer à vous disputer maintenant ? »

« Il l'a pris mieux que je l'aurais imaginé », Murmura Ron plus pour lui que pour les autres. « Au moins, il ne s'en est pas pris à nous. »

« Ça aurait été mieux s'il l'avait fait », Ajouta Ginny avec un soupir. Tous les progrès qu'il avait fait à la fête pour rien. En un mouvement, Harry était retourné à la case départ. _En fait,_ pensa t-elle, _c'est encore pire maintenant qu'avant. _

« On ne se disputait pas », Répondit machinalement Hermione. « N'est ce pas ? » Demanda t-elle à Ron.

« L'un d'entre nous devrait probablement aller le voir », Dit Ron, en fixant Hermione. « Avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il ne peut pas s'enfermer dans notre chambre et qu'il ne parte bouder quelque part d'autres. »

« Je vais y aller », Se proposa Hermione, en se levant du sofa, pour se diriger vers la porte que Harry venait juste d'emprunter.

« Non », Dit Ron, en l'attrapant par le bras, avant qu'elle n'ait pu sortir de la chambre. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller », Ajouta t-il, la fixant de nouveau avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Ginny. « Toi tu restes ici. »

« Ok », Acquiesça Hermione. Ron avait raison. Harry n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin d'une personne à qui parler et Ginny s'ouvrait plus facilement avec elle qu'avec son frère. « Ron ? » Dit-elle, en tendant le bras pour lui saisir la main « Tu vas bien? »

« Oui, ça va », Répondit-il, en lui lançant un faible sourire. « Vraiment et toi ? »

« Je vais bien », Lui assura t-elle. « Je t'aime », Murmura t-elle.

« Moi aussi », Marmonna t-il en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur son front. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller », Dit-il en s'éloignant.

« Ok », Répondit-elle, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Hermione resta devant la porte et attendit jusqu'à que Ron soit hors de vue puis elle prit une grande inspiration, et se tourna vers la chambre pour aller réconforter Ginny.

---------

Ron entra dans la chambre et trouva Harry au milieu de la pièce, bouché bée d'incrédulité, devant la porte dégondée qui était posée contre le mur.

« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à la porte ? » Demanda Harry, en se tournant pour fixer Ron, comme s'il l'avait enlevée exprès pour l'irriter.

« J'ai déjà essayé de m'enfermer dans ma chambre », Répondit Ron. « Hermione ne l'a pas très bien pris. Quand je n'ai pas voulu la laisser entrer, elle… hum…a...en quelque sorte cassé la porte. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, en écoutant Ron s'expliquer. Dans d'autres circonstances, Ron aurait pris ça comme un signe d'amusement, mais il savait que Harry n'était pas amusé. Il était en colère. Il était au-delà de la colère. Il était furieux. C'était évident par la façon dont sa mâchoire était serrée et ses poings recroquevillés. Mais il essayait de se contenir, de s'apaiser. Pourquoi, Ron ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Si c'était lui, il hurlerait. Bordel, il serait en train de casser des objets en hurlant. Mais c'était Harry, et il n'était pas aussi prévisible. C'était l'un des raisons pour lesquelles Ron avait décidé d'aller après lui plutôt que de laisser Hermione le faire. Harry était trop imprévisible. Hermione l'aurait poussé jusqu'à ce qu'il explose et quand cela arrivait, on ne pouvait plus rien dire ou faire. Ron comprenait ça et contrairement à Hermione, il savait quand la mettre en veilleuse.

« Je te le jure, vieux », Dit Ron, en espérant alléger la tension dans la chambre. « C'était impressionnant, tu aurais du la voir. Elle m'a fichue un de ses trouilles. »

« Ouais, j'imagine », Répondit Harry, plus par réflexe.

« Écoute », Ajouta Ron, réalisant que ses blagues n'aidaient pas vraiment. « Je comprends que tu sois furieux et je sais que tu veux qu'on te laisse tranquille, maintenant. Mais, tu sais », Dit-il, mal à l'aise, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'armoire qui se situait entre les deux lits, « Si tu veux un peu de compagnie, plus tard… je serais là. Ok ? »

« Ouais », acquiesça Harry sans plus de conviction, rendant évident le fait qu'il n'écoutait pas vraiment.

« Viens là Coq », Demanda Ron, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le petit hibou perché en haut de l'armoire. Aussi agaçant que pouvait être ce petit idiot, Ron ne voulait pas qu'il se retrouve au milieu des tirs croisés lorsque Harry perdrait son contrôle et se déciderait à démolir la chambre ou autre chose. « Je récupère juste quelques affaires », Ajouta t-il, en attrapant la couverture et l'oreiller de son lit. « Et je sors de ton chemin. »

« Tu n'as pas à… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, vieux », L'interrompit Ron, en fourrant son oreiller sous le bras avant de prendre la direction de la porte. « Ça ne sera pas la première fois que je passe la nuit sur le canapé du salon. Ce n'est pas un problème. Oh, et Harry », dit-il, en entrant dans le couloir. « Ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui n'est pas ta faute. »

------

« Ta mère nous a amenés des sandwichs », Dit Hermione doucement, quand elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce se trouvant en face du portrait de Mrs Black et vit Ron assis sur le sol « Pourquoi tu n'es pas remonté ? »

« Je n'avais pas faim », répondit Ron, en fixant l'endroit où l'épouvantard avait pris sa forme inerte.

« Tu n'as pas mangé de la journée », Dit Hermione, en prenant une profonde inspiration, se forçant à entrer dans la pièce. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Ron pouvait bien faire, caché ici. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas cette pièce ; qu'elle l'évitait. Est-ce qu'il cherchait seulement une pièce tranquille pour être seul ou est-ce qu'il se cachait d'elle ?

« J'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim », répéta t-il.

« Ok », Répondit-elle, en avançant un peu plus dans la pièce, pour s'asseoir sur la couverture étalée sur le sol. « Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il prit une minute pour lui répondre, mais quand il quitta le sol du regard pour la fixer, il secoua la tête. « Non c'est bon », Lui assura t-elle. « Je pensais juste à…tout », Ajouta t-il. « Tu sais, comme tu m'as dit de faire ? » C'était partiellement vrai.

Il réfléchissait à la potion d'accouplement et la similarité entre ce qu'elle suggérait et le _Lànain_. C'était vraiment remarquable, considérant le fait qu'elle ne connaissait rien de cet ancien rituel d'engagement ainsi que les détails sordides entourant sa création. Ron avait passé près de vingt minutes à argumenter dans sa tête, à se demander si oui ou non il devait lui dire que si une personne se liait à une autre dans le monde magique, elle était pour ainsi dire mariée avec. Et il n'était toujours pas près de prendre une décision.

D'un coté, s'il lui disait, elle pourrait paniquer et repousser la prise de la potion à plus tard. De l'autre, s'il ne lui disait pas, il ne serait pas mieux que ses sang-purs fanatiques qui avaient créé le Lànain. Quelle était la différence entre épouser une personne sans qu'elle le sache ou l'épouser contre son plein gré ? Ok, il y avait une différence, mais c'était tout de même sournois.

Encore une fois, le plan de Hermione était basé sur l'Amour. Le Lànain était basé sur la propriété et le maintient de la pureté de la lignée du sang. C'était deux choses complètement différentes. Alors même si le résultat final était similaire, les moyens et les raisons derrière étaient complètement distincts. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait la forcer à faire quoique ce soit. Il n'essayait pas de la piéger. C'était son idée à elle en premier. L'unique raison pour laquelle il considérait tout ça était parce qu'il était désespéré de ne pouvoir la protéger et que c'était le meilleur moyen de le faire. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si c'était permanent. Hermione lui avait dit que les effets de la potion disparaîtraient s'ils ne maintenaient pas le lien. Quand tout serait fini, ils pourraient tout simplement laisser les effets disparaître et le lien se dissoudre. Tout reviendrait à la normale et elle ne saurait jamais qu'elle était, techniquement parlant, sa femme. _Femme ?_ C'était tellement irréel. _ Ce que Hermione ne sait pas, ne peut pas lui faire de mal, ou à moi._

Toujours est-il, qu'il devait y penser. Mais il avait encore deux longs mois pour le faire. C'_était _de Hermione dont on parlait, après tout. Elle finirait par le découvrir tôt ou tard, et quand ce serait le cas, ça ne serait pas beau. Elle lui pardonnerait, sûrement, en définitive. Ron n'avait pas de doute là-dessus. Mais son courroux ne serait rien en comparaison de celui de sa mère. Si elle découvrait tout ça, il n'aurait plus besoin de s'inquiéter de libérer Hermione du lien, parce que sa mère ferait d'elle une veuve.

« C'est bien », Murmura Hermione, complètement ignorante de la bataille qui faisait rage dans l'esprit de Ron alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, pour s'installer juste à coté de lui. « Ne me laisse pas te perturber alors », Ajouta t-elle, en enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine, et poser sa tête sur son épaule.

« Et Harry ? » demanda Ron.

« Quoi Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle, un peu étonné par sa réponse.

« S'il nous voit ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de réconforter un ami ? »

« Tu me fais un câlin », Répliqua Ron

« Je fais des câlins à Ginny », déclara Hermione honnêtement.

« Ginny est une fille. »

« Et alors ? »

« Je ne le suis pas. »

« Oui, j'avais remarqué », Ricana t-elle. « C'est une bonne chose, par ailleurs, parce que si tu étais une fille, je ne ferais certainement pas ça », Ajouta t-elle, en se penchant pour lui donner un chaste baiser.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire », Répondit Ron, avec un sourire en coin dont il avait le secret.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry », Soupira Hermione. « J'ai vérifié avant de partir à ta recherche. Il m'a dit dans des termes on ne peut plus certains qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Je ne pense pas qu'il va partir à notre recherche. »

« Donc il a réussi à remettre la porte en place ? » Demanda Ron.

« Apparemment. »

« Et il l'a ouverte pour toi ? »

« Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas me voir dégonder cette porte de nouveau », S'amusa t-elle. « Ne t'inquiète pas », Ajouta-t-elle, d'un seul coup plus sérieuse. « Je ne l'ai pas forcé ou quoique se soit. Je voulais simplement prendre des nouvelles et lui laisser quelque chose à manger. »

« Ok », répondit Ron, plus qu'un peu surpris par la tournure des événements. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait demandé de ne plus materner autant Harry, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle le ferait. Particulièrement maintenant, en de pareilles circonstances. « Et comment va Ginny ? »

« A peu près comme toi », Répondit Hermione tristement. « Elle a besoin de temps pour se reprendre, toute seule. Elle est dans notre chambre. »

« mmmh » Marmonna t-il avant de redevenir silencieux.

« Et toi ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Quoi moi ? » Répondit Ron.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin de temps tout seul ? »

« Non », Répondit-il sans vraiment y penser.

« Et pourquoi cet oreiller et cette couverture ? » Lui demanda Hermione.

« Je donne juste un peu d'espace à Harry. »

« Tu vas dormir ici ? » Demanda Hermione en palissant à cette simple pensée. Cette pièce lui donnait des cauchemars.

« Je ne l'avais pas prévu », Admit Ron. « Mais je ne voulais pas vous déranger toi et Ginny pendant que vous discutiez. J'allais dormir sur le canapé dans le salon, mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Je n'en aurais pas besoin. Je veux dire… si tu vas laisser Ginny dormir seule. »

« Je préfère rester avec toi », répondit Hermione sincèrement. « Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Ici ? » Demanda Ron, en arquant son sourcil.

« Si c'est ici que tu dors. »

« Non », Dit Ron, en se mettant sur ses genoux. « On retourne dans le salon. »

« Harry pourrait nous voir. »

« Alors on va trouver un autre endroit. »

« Non, Ron », Dit-elle, en tendant son bras avant qu'il ne puisse se relever. « C'est juste une pièce », dit-elle pour se rassurer. « La même que n'importe quelle autre. Ça ira, aussi longtemps que tu seras avec moi. » Ajouta Hermione, en se rallongeant sur la couverture, l'attirant avec elle. « Personne ne pensera à venir nous chercher ici. Essayons plutôt de nous créer de nouveaux souvenirs plus positifs ici. »

« Mione », Soupira Ron, en se réinstallant près d'elle, alors qu'elle emmêlait sa main dans sa chevelure rousse.

« Hummmm ? » Gémit-elle, une seconde avant que ses lèvres ne trouvent le chemin de son cou.

« Au cas où je ne te le dirais pas plus tard, à cause de Harry et tout ça », Dit-il, en relâchant son corps contre le sien. « Je t'aime. »

« Je sais, « susurra Hermione , sa bouche maintenant juste en dessous de son oreille. « Maintenant tais-toi et montre-moi. »

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre, ma prochaine publication sera Anam cara est ne devrait pas tarder... j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, et n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir **


End file.
